The Canadian at Monster High
by randompandattack
Summary: After World Tour ends, Cody wants to get away from total drama and Sierra so he moves to New Salem. What he didn't realize was that he'd be going to a school for monsters! Watch Cody try and survive going to Monster High, and maybe make a few friends along the way! Cody/harem.
1. Boy Meets Monster

**A/N: This is a story idea I decided to try out. I wanted to see what people think before I continue it. So this takes place after World Tour, and the first 2 chapters are heavily influenced by the episode "we are monster high". I haven't decided if I want this story to be rated T or M, so right now I'm leaving it at T. The pairing for this story is Cody paired with multiple monster high girls. Which girls and how many I won't say yet. Also in this story there is no Jackson/Holt so Cody is the only human. Thanks for reading. **

**The Canadian at Monster High**

**Chapter 1: Boy Meets Monster **

Total Drama World Tour was finally over, and Cody was exhausted. The season had not gone at all like he had hoped. His original plan was to try harder this season, but also manage to get Gwen's attention. Since she had broken up with Trent in season 2, Cody had hoped he'd have a chance with the Goth girl. Unfortunately things didn't go as he had hoped for two reasons. The first was that Gwen still wasn't into him no matter what he did. The second reason was the new girl Sierra. She had stalked him day and night. He couldn't go to the bathroom by himself, much less compete seriously!

Safe to say, Cody was glad when it was over. Disappointed he didn't win the money, but glad nonetheless. Unfortunately it wasn't quite as over as he had hoped; there was still one loose end that wouldn't let go. At the end of the season Sierra had claimed to be just his friend, but quickly returned to stalking him. Even at his house Cody couldn't get a moment's peace. No matter what he said or did the purple-haired girl would not leave him alone. With no options left, Cody filed a restraining order against her.

Unfortunately it didn't really work. While it did hold her off for a few days, Sierra was soon back to her old habits; the law be damned. Whenever he called the police on her the crazy girl would leave before they could get there. There was nothing he could do; Cody was at her mercy. Deciding enough was enough he decided the best thing to do was to move, and move somewhere she couldn't find him. His parents were too busy with their work and didn't want to leave, but agreed that he could move away alone.

He contacted his school counselor and asked to be transferred to another school. After a long conversation, the counselor told Cody he knew of a place in the United States where neither Chris Mclean nor Sierra would ever find him. Cody quickly agreed. The US wasn't that far away and he was confident that Sierra would find him unless he crossed a border or two.

With less than a week before the new school year, Cody packed his bags and said his goodbyes. It wasn't too painful a goodbye as he rarely saw either of his parents and had few friends. He paid some people to distract Sierra for the day so he could get on a plane unnoticed. By the time she went looking for him he'd be long gone. The plane ride went smoothly and after only a few hours he arrived at his new home: New Salem. Cody didn't know too much about it other than it was a small town and had two separate high schools, but he didn't really care as long as Sierra never found him.

He had found a small apartment to live in that wasn't too far from the school. His counselor recommended it and his parents paid the rent. He wasn't sure what to expect but was pleasantly surprised. It was clean and had all the amenities he'd need. After unpacking his things he collapsed on his bed and went to sleep. In the morning he'd start his first day at his new school. He was sure it would go over well; after all, it was just another normal high school right?

Cody had no clue just how wrong he was.

* * *

"This…can't be real."

Cody stood fifty feet from a large school building with wide eyes and a dropped jaw. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. That morning, he woke up and got ready for school. He grabbed the directions to the school that his counselor had given him and left. The directions didn't name the school, which at the time Cody thought was a simple oversight his counselor had made, so he had no idea what he was walking into.

Once he came within a few blocks of the school he couldn't believe what he was seeing. There were monsters…everywhere! They were just walking around like it was normal, and if that wasn't weird enough, they were all headed in the same direction! Cody followed from a distance until he got to what must've been his new school, but it didn't look like a normal school. It looked haunted! What's worse was that all the monsters were going inside the school. The sign outside read: Monster High.

_Monster High?_ Why had his counselor sent him here? This was clearly some deranged school for teenager monsters-not him! Was his counselor trying to kill him? Sure, Cody was confident Sierra would never find him here, but then, neither would anyone else! The monsters would probably eat him and that's the last anyone would hear from Cody Anderson. That was not how the tech geek wanted to go out!

Cody was breathing heavily and shaking as he stood outside the school watching all different kinds of monsters greet each other and head inside. "Now what?" He asked himself quietly. "Should I actually try to go inside or just run away screaming?" Just then he saw what looked like a huge minotaur guy in a red t-shirt run past him yelling. He flinched, and nearly jumped out of his skin in fright. "Yup, running away sounds good."

But just as Cody was about to turn around and make a run for it, some guy with flames for hair bumped into him. Cody tripped and dropped his backpack so all of his stuff spilled out onto the ground. The guy just kept walking and didn't even seem to notice. This kind of thing seemed oddly familiar to Cody. The brunette sighed and leaned down to pick up his stuff and at the same time, so did someone else.

"Ah, let me help." A girl with pale white skin leaned down to assist him. This surprised Cody, but he just stuffed his things inside the backpack quicker. She picked up two of his notebooks and then stood back up. "Here you go." As she hands them over Cody notices she has a thick French accent. Now that they're both facing each other he gets a better look at her.

His first thought is: _she's pretty girly for a monster_. She has long, light purple hair that curled inward at the end, just the right amount of makeup, and cat eats sticking out of her hair. She's dressed in a very fashionable black and white blouse and skirt along with high heels and a pair of sunglasses resting on her forehead. Oh, and let's not forget the tail coming out of her backside that seemed to move all on its own.

"T-Thank you." Cody gulped. His hand shook as he shoved the notebooks back in his backpack.

"No problem," she smiled. Cody's eyes caught a glimpse of some sharp canines sticking out with the rest of her teeth. The monster girl seemed to sense Cody's fear, but confused it for normal anxiety and nervousness. "Is this your first day at Monster High too?"

"Umm…yeah." He barely managed to get the words out. Cody wasn't sure what to do. He had lost his chance to run for it and could think of nothing else than to play along for now.

"It's my first day also," she replied. "I am Catrine DeMew, and I'm a little nervous. I can tell that you are also worried. Will I fit in? Will they like me?"

"I…know the feeling." Cody couldn't help but feel that was a lie. That might have been how he was feeling when he woke up this morning, but now the questions running through his mind were more like: will they eat me before or after they kill me?

Regardless of Cody's own feelings, Catrine seemed somewhat reassured by his response. "That's good. I don't feel quite so alone now. I moved all the way from Scaris you know, so everything is quite new to me." Cody wondered if he had misheard her, did she say Scaris or Paris? But just then she realized she had forgotten to ask him something. "Oh I'm sorry, I have been rude. What is your name?"

"C-Cody," he squeaked out. "Cody Anderson."

"Cody…" She rolled the name around on her tongue and the boy found himself strangely enjoying the sound of his name spoken in a French accent. "Where are you from Cody?"

"Canada," he answered without stuttering for once. "Ontario Canada."

"I have never been." She admitted. "But I have heard good things about Canada, and I know they speak French up there." Catrine noticed Cody still seemed nervous. "Don't be so worried Cody; I promise I'm not going to bite. Maybe I can help. Is there anything you want to ask me?"

In hindsight, there were far better things Cody could ask her. But he kept staring at her tail and her cat ears and suddenly he blurted out his question: "Are you a werewolf?"

Catrine's facial expression showed that she found this statement troubling, but did not look offended. Cody suddenly feared his question might not have been appropriate. "No, not exactly. I am a Werecat, which is like a werewolf, only different. Do you understand?"

"Umm I guess so," Cody answered. "I'm sorry if that was rude. I've never been to a m-monster school before."

"I thought so," Catrine said. "I myself did not realize there were any humans at Monster High." Just then the school bell began to ring. "Oh! That's the bell. Come," she grabbed Cody by the hand and pulled. "We shall face our first day together!"

Cody was helpless as the Werecat began to pull him into the school. He really did not want to go into a building filled with monsters (even if they were fellow teenagers) but could not pull away. Catrine was stronger than she looked.

She pulled him up the many steps leading to the large doors of the school. Cody's eyes darted across the various monsters that were mere feet away, but Catrine didn't notice. Soon she had pulled them both through the doors and into the school. Cody gasped. The inside was bigger than he had expected. The ceilings were high and hundreds of students seemed to be coming and going every which way.

The brunette managed to pull his hand back so he could rub both eyes. He took another look. "This is so…weird." At first all he had seen was a building filled with scary looking monsters, but then he looked again. With his second look he could see that it really was a school! There were lockers and classrooms and teachers and everything else you'd find in a learning facility. He saw people talking to their friends, nerds being pushed into lockers and even some girls that looked like cheerleaders. The only difference was everything was decorated in a Halloween style that was both creepy and interesting at the same time.

Numerous different kinds of monsters roamed the halls. Cody spotted vampires, werewolves, zombies, ghosts, sea monsters and a few he could not identify. There was even a guy with an eyeball for a head. And while Cody found the diversity scary, Catrine was clearly delighted. "It's true!" She clasped her hands together. "This really is a school where every type of monster is welcome!"

"That's right!" A voice answered her. Both teens turned to see a girl with pale green skin and black and white hair. She had stitches all over her body and her eyes were different colors. Her smile was both kind and genuine. "Here at Monster High, everyone is welcome. Freaky flaws and all!"

"That's wonderful!" Catrine smiled. Cody settled for looking uncomfortable.

"You're Catrine DeMew and Cody Anderson right? The new students?" Both nodded to the girl's question. "Hi, I'm Frankie Stein, daughter of Frankenstein's monster. I'm supposed to show you around. It's voltageous to meet you both!" It was then that Frankie got a better look at Cody, who until that point had been trying to look small (or smaller) behind Catrine. "Wow are you human?" she asked.

"Y-Yeah," he answered. "At least, I think so."

"Wow we've never had a normie come to Monster High before!" She looked excited. "Wait till the ghouls hear about this!"

"N-Never?" Cody gulped. "You mean I'm the only human at this school?"

Frankie shrugged. "I sure think so. But don't look so worried; everyone here is really nice!"

"It's just that I've…never really been around monsters before." Cody admitted. "I don't even know why I got sent to this school. That counselor must've had it in for me."

Frankie wasn't quite sure how to respond to Cody's negative statement. "Hey, don't be so negative! I'm sure you can fit in at Monster High if you just give it a try. Look you even have a friend already: me!"

Cody couldn't help but give a half-hearted smile. "You're really optimistic aren't you?"

"Guilty as charged!" Frankie giggled as the two bolts sticking out of her neck flickered with electricity.

"And me too!" Catrine spoke up. "We new kids have to stick together. So now you have two friends. Isn't that better?"

Cody nodded, "I guess you're right. So you're going to show us around Frankie-

But Cody was suddenly cut off by an announcement through the PA system. "Cody Anderson to the headmistress' office. Now!"

"Ouch," Frankie cringed. "That doesn't sound good."

"But I haven't even done anything! I've only been here five minutes!"

"Don't worry; it's probably nothing bad." Frankie assured him. "I'll take you there. Monster High is kind of big. We wouldn't want you getting lost."

Cody agreed that he had no desire to get lost in a school full of monsters and let Frankie lead the way. As they maneuvered their way past dozens of students Frankie played tour guide by pointing out different rooms as they passed. "There's the creepateria, and that's biteology, and there's where you'll take clawculus…"

"Oh, I believe that's my first class!" Catrine said looking over a sheet of paper with her schedule on it. "I'll see you two later. Good luck Cody!" She waved goodbye before walking into the classroom.

Frankie and Cody said goodbye before continuing on their way. As they headed to the headmistress' office some girls greeted Frankie so she called out to them. "Hey ghouls! See you at lunch!"

"Ghouls? Creepateria? Is everything here a pun?" Cody asked. He was starting to feel a little less scared; especially since some of what he was hearing just sounded silly.

Frankie frowned. "I'm not sure what you mean. Anyway, we're here!" The stitched up girl pointed to the door in front of them. The sign outside identified it as the headmistress' office. "Don't worry, Headmistress Bloodgood isn't so scary. I'll be waiting here when you get out!"

"Thanks," Cody said before approaching the door. He wondered what kind of monster the 'headmistress' would be. If she ran a school for monsters he imagined she must be pretty scary. _Maybe a dragon?_ He thought to himself. Pushing the door open slowly, he prepared himself.

Looking around it looked similar to a principal's office he'd find in a normal high school; except for all the Halloween décor of course. There was a large desk and sitting behind it was what appeared to be a normal human woman in her 40's with dark hair wearing a purple and black costume.

Cody didn't think it was possible, but once again he was surprised. Frankie had told him there weren't any humans at Monster High, yet this woman looked just as human as he did! Sure her outfit was outdated, but that was nothing in a school full of monsters. Cody actually felt relieved.

Then the headmistress spotted him standing there. She stood up and did something that made Cody nearly piss his pants. She reached up and pulled off her head! She held it under her arm. The brunette's face turned pale and his mouth was wide open in shock. Then the eyes on the no-longer-attached-to-a-body head turned to gaze menacingly at him.

"You are Cody Anderson yes? Well please come in, and shut the door behind you…"

* * *

**A/N: Reviews are appreciated. **


	2. Monsters Meet Boy

**A/N: Hey everybody, welcome to chapter 2! I wasn't sure if anyone was going to be interested in a crossover like this, but so far the response has been good. I want to thank ultimatewarriorfan4ever, linkonpark100, zerozeno, DJ rodriguez, nightmaster000, sandkings321 and animationfan for reviewing. I appreciate it guys. I hope you enjoy chapter 2. **

**The Canadian at Monster High**

**Chapter 2: Monsters Meet Boy**

"Mr. Anderson, would you please let go of my door and take a seat?"

Cody stood with his back up against the door of the headmistress' office. His whole body was tense and his face quite pale. Even during his time on Total Drama Cody was confident he had never experienced this much fear in so short a time. Why was he so afraid?

After moving to New Salem he learned he was now going to Monster High: a school for monsters! If that wasn't bad enough he'd gotten called to the headmistress' (which he assumed was their version of a principal) office before first period. The woman looked normal enough, that is, until she pulled off her own head. The sight scared Cody more than he'd like to admit.

When the teenage male didn't take a seat, headmistress Bloodgood sighed. "Please calm down Mr. Anderson. I assure you, you're in no danger. I am the headmistress of this school and have no intention of harming any of my students."

"And I'm…one of your students?" Cody asked.

"As of this morning, yes." She answered. "Now if you'll please take a seat we can get to the bottom of this."

Slowly, Cody let go of the door and walked over to the chair in front of the headmistress' desk. He still wasn't entirely sure about this woman so his body was tense as he sat down awkwardly in the wooden chair. Bloodgood's keen eyes took a moment to look him over. Her unattached head was still held in her outstretched hand. She pursed her lips before finally speaking. "I'm going to be completely honest with you Mr. Anderson."

"You can just call me Cody."

She ignored him. "I was not prepared for your admittance into my school at all. I know of course, that Monster High was getting a few new students this term, however I was not made aware that one of them was human."

Cody relaxed slightly. "That makes two of us. Until twenty minutes ago I had no idea the school I was going to was for monsters. I mean, are humans even allowed here?"

"Technically, yes." Bloodgood answered. She then slowly placed her head back on her neck before wringing her hands. "But it's never happened before. I've always known that it was a possibility that one day a human teenager would apply to this school, but so far it's only been hypothetical. There's been some conflict between the monster and human schools last year, and while it was resolved, it still left a clear line between the two. Most humans are far too afraid of monsters to want any more contact with us than necessary. I admit, I had hoped for a few more years with only monsters.

But that apparently isn't the case." She sighed. "Not only are you a human that somehow got accepted into the school, but you managed to do it without me ever knowing. I am going to have to investigate whoever transferred you here; their reasons may not have been good. Most likely this was done for neither of our benefits."

"So…does this mean I can't stay?" Cody asked hopefully.

Bloodgood took a deep breath. "Unfortunately…it's too late. The transfer has gone through and it would take quite a while for you to be transferred again; not to mention the paperwork involved. No, I think it would be best for now if you try to integrate yourself into the school. Go to class, try to make some friends, and don't step on any toes if you can help it. Monster High has always been a very accepting school, but only for monsters. Since you're a human…I just don't know."

Cody sighed in defeat. "So that's that huh?"

Bloodgood got to her feet. "It's not how I wanted it to happen, but your Monster High's first human student Mr. Anderson, and I want this to go as smoothly as possible. You'll have to take the plunge yourself, but don't feel completely alone. If there's anything you want to discuss please feel free to come talk to me. My office is always open." She then opened a folder on her desk and pulled out a piece of paper. "Here is your class schedule. Your first class is starting soon so you should hurry. Arriving late to your first class won't win you any fans among the teachers."

"Thank you," Cody took the schedule and briefly looked it over. "To be honest, this is really strange for me. I've had my fair share of weird stuff happen to me, but I've never had any experience with monsters before. I'm scared; I'll admit it. But as long as nobody tries to eat me, I promise I'll give it my best shot."

"That's all I can ask for Mr…" she shook her head, "Cody."

The human boy winked at the headmistress before leaving her office. Bloodgood sighed before sitting back down. She decided to pour herself a drink before having a chat with her demonic horse, Nightmare.

* * *

Outside the office, Frankie waited. She felt it was her duty to help both of the new students; especially Cody. The franken-girl knew he'd have a lot more trouble fitting in than Catrine would. That's why she wanted to help him on his first day so much. That, and she may have thought he was cute, for a normie.

Unfortunately her plans were ruined when one of her best ghoulfriends, the werewolf Clawdeen, found her. "Frankie!" she called out as she ran over. "I'm so glad I found you. I've been looking all over for you!"

Frankie could sense the urgency in her friend's demeanor and responded in kind. "Clawdeen what is it? Is something wrong?"

"It's Lagoona!" the werewolf girl spat out. "She's having Gil problems again and she's pretty upset."

"Ah bolts! Not again." Frankie sighed. Lagoona was one of her closest friends and was always there for her. Unfortunately she had a lot of trouble with her boyfriend Gil because she was seawater and he was freshwater. "But I can't just leave. I'm supposed to be waiting for one of the new kids."

"Frankie, it's an emergency!" Clawdeen insisted.

"Oh…alright!" Frankie gave in. She didn't want to just leave Cody here, but she couldn't abandon her friends either. She hoped Cody could find his way without her help. "Let's go!" Clawdeen nodded and the two ghouls ran off toward the pool.

A few minutes later the door to headmistress Bloodgood's office opened and Cody stepped out. He looked around for a moment expecting to see Frankie waiting for him. "Hello? Frankie?" It didn't take him long to realize she was gone. "Oh great. Alone in a school for monsters and my guide ditched. Guess I'll have to find the way to class on my own." He sighed. "And she seemed like such a nice girl…"

Cody's schedule told him his first class was Dead Languages taught by a Mr. Rotter. The schedule didn't have directions written on it, but it did have a class number. Unfortunately the numbers on nearby classes didn't match at all. Cody realized he probably wasn't anywhere near his next class.

As he walked down the hall checking the numbers on every room he came across, he realized there wasn't much time until class started. He also noticed everyone was staring at him. Because of this he picked up his pace. As he hurried through the halls he wasn't watching where he was going and ran right into a zombie girl.

The collision knocked him off his feet and onto his butt. But when he looked up he noticed the person (_were zombies people?_ he wondered) he ran into hadn't budged. Cody winced before getting to his feet. "Sorry about that," he apologized. "I should've been looking where I was going. It's just that I'm not sure where my first class is and I'm going to be late…"

The girl spotted Cody's schedule lying on the floor and picked it up. She read the first line to herself. Now that he was no longer embarrassing himself, Cody got a better look at the zombie girl. Like every other zombie the tech geek had seen that day, she had gray skin, but she also had long blue hair which made her stand out. She wore a small cherry-style top over a long sleeve striped shirt along with red pants, very big black and white boots and various accessories.

Cody couldn't help but think she'd be pretty cute if she wasn't a zombie.

It only took the human boy a few seconds to take her in, which is all the time she needed to look over his schedule. "Ughhh…" she pointed a painted fingernail down the next hallway.

"Ex-Excuse me?" Cody frowned. He did not know how to speak zombie so he had no idea what she had just said. Or, if she had said anything in the first place. "I didn't get that."

"Ughh ehh…" she repeated, this time with better enunciation.

Cody was at a loss. Was this a language? Was she speaking to him? He had no idea. "I'm sorry, I…have no idea what you're saying."

The zombie girl groaned and slapped herself on the forehead. She then turned to the crowd of passing students which was getting thinner by the minute. After spotting a ghost flying nearby she groaned and slowly raised her hand up. It seemed to work as the ghost stopped floating and turned around.

The ghost (which Cody could now identify as being female) spotted the zombie girl and seemed to recognize her. But then her eyes caught sight of Cody and grew wide. In a flash she floated right in front of Cody so she was mere inches from his face. "Oh my ghoul!" she exclaimed. "It can't be! Are you…human?"

"Umm…yeah." Cody gulped. He had never seen a ghost up close before. This ghost was transparent like he expected, but surprisingly had a very physical presence as well. She had pale skin and long violet hair with small pink streaks through it and thick purple lips. She wore a dark sleeveless blouse and purple skirt along with pink boots. Small chains covered her outfit from top to bottom.

She held a small electronic device in her hand shaped like a coffin. Upon hearing his answer she began to float around him excitedly. "Oh fangtastic! I've been looking for a new story for the _Ghostly Gossip_ all morning and now one falls into my lap! I can imagine the headline now: human sneaks into Monster High!"

"I didn't sneak in…"

"Even better! Human openly attacks Monster High in broad daylight!"

"I'm not attacking anything!" Cody frowned. "I'm a new student. What are you, a reporter?"

"A new student you say?" The ghost girl quickly takes a picture of him on what he assumes is her phone. "That's just as juicy!" she squealed in delight. "And yes, I am a reporter. My name is Spectra Vondergeist and I write the _Ghostly Gossip_. Would you be willing to sit for an interview?"

Before Cody could answer that, the zombie girl moaned loudly at Spectra. "Gaaahh!"

Spectra floated backwards a few paces in alarm. "There's no need to get angry Ghoulia. I can translate for you." She turned toward Cody. "This is Ghoulia, and she says she'll be happy to get you to your class if you follow her."

"Oh cool." Finally understanding what those moans and grunts meant Cody turned to the zombie girl. "Thanks Ghoulia."

The zombie moaned again before trudging her way through the hallway. Cody followed dutifully behind her; he was glad that someone was helping him again.

"Wait! What about that interview?" Spectra asked, but Cody was already gone. "Oh well, I still have enough juicy details to put together a new story! Wait till my readers hear about this…"

* * *

Ghoulia led Cody up a floor and down a few hallways until they reached Mr. Rotter's class. Cody thanked the zombie girl, but she was already walking past him to her own seat. Tentatively, he entered the classroom and found somewhere to sit. A few other students were staring at him, but no one said anything.

Less than thirty seconds after he took his seat the bell rang and class started. The teacher Mr. Rotter introduced himself and the class. From what Cody could gather he was some kind of phantom, and a rather strict one at that ("I don't give A's!"). He explained how they'd be studying dead languages and Cody wondered whether he could learn to speak zombie; or at least understand it.

Everything seemed to be going well enough until the last five minutes when all the other students phones (which Cody learned were called icoffins) went off. "A new update from the ghostly gossip!" Someone called out.

"Hey be quiet back there!" Rotter waved a piece of chalk angrily at the students. It did little good however as they instantly broke into a wave of chatter as they read the newly posted article.

"There's a human at Monster High?"

"No way! That can't be true!"

"How'd a human get in?"

"Look! He's right over there!"

A vampire boy pointed straight at Cody. All at once he felt everyone in the room, including the teacher, was now staring at him. But they didn't just stare. Soon all the students were up and surrounded poor Cody in a closed circle. They started asking him questions; too many at once. With everyone talking at the same time it was just loud noise. Different monsters poked and prodded him, as if to test whether he was the real deal or simply a disguise. Cody didn't know what to do. He shrunk into his chair but the voices just got louder and the people came closer. Then all of a sudden…

The bell rang. Class was over. The students let out a loud sigh, but then as a group walked out of class. Cody sat in his chair blinking in confusion. He found it hard to believe that their curiosity had left simply because class was over. Deciding not to waste this opportunity, he gathered up his things and got out.

Once he was in the hallway again he realized he had been better off in the empty classroom. The students wandering the halls all had icoffins and had read the article about him. They pointed and stared as he passed. Some looked worried, others tried to look intimidating (and succeeded in Cody's mind) while a few just looked curious.

There was only a few minutes between classes, but Cody wanted to find his locker. According to the information on his schedule it wasn't too far from his first class. It didn't take him too long to find it: locker 0401. All the lockers at the school were shaped like coffins and Cody's was no exception. Some of them were full size and went down to the floor, but his was one of the half size ones.

He turned the code into the lock and pulled down to unlock it. No luck. He tried again and got the same result. Annoyed now, and running out of time, he pulled down angrily on the lock but nothing happened. "What the hell?" Cody kicked the bottom locker in frustration.

"Whoa, calm down dude. I think I can help."

Cody turned in surprise to see another student standing next to him. It was a guy, and he was probably a head taller than Cody. He wore a vest over a red sleeveless shirt, black pants, checkered shoes and a pair of cool shades. Cody thought this guy could almost pass for human, if he didn't have snakes for hair. The tiny snakes hissed at him angrily from on top of the guy's head.

"I had this locker last year," the guy told Cody. "It's pretty tricky. Let me show you an easier way." He moved in front of the locker and spun the lock. "Hand me that combo bro." After he held out his hand Cody gave him the paper with the combination on it. "Alright let's see…" The snake-headed boy worked his magic and a minute later got the locker to open. "There we go!"

Cody sighed in relief at the sight of the open locker. "Thank you so much man! How did you do that?"

"The secret is to spin it twice beforehand and then jiggle it at the end. If that doesn't work give it a good pop!" he rapped his knuckles loudly against the locker. Cody nodded in appreciation for the advice.

"Well thanks a lot."

"No prob," the guy shrugged. "I'm Deuce by the way. You are?"

"I'm Cody. The new kid."

"That's cool. What's your next class?" Deuce scanned Cody's schedule. "Hey bite-ology, rad! That's my next class too. Want me to show you where?"

Cody nodded. "That would be great." He quickly stuffed the rest of his stuff in his locker before shutting it.

"Then let's go." Deuce walked down the hall confidently while Cody trailed behind him. So far the brunette liked Deuce. He was "cool" similar to Trent, but approachable and friendly more like Tyler had been.

Cody was happy to see that when he walked behind Deuce nobody bothered him. People looked, but didn't approach. The gorgon son said hi to everyone and gave out a lot of high-fives, but never got distracted. After he'd talk to someone he'd let Cody know who they were. The tech geek was having trouble remembering who was who, but found it helpful anyway.

Bite-ology wasn't half bad. Mostly the teacher just talked, but Cody learned more about monster biology in an hour then he had his entire life. When class ended and he walked out with Deuce, he was surprised to see Frankie coming toward them.

"Hey Frankie," Deuce greeted her like an old friend. "Didn't know you had this class."

The Franken-girl walked right up to Cody looking frantic. "Cody I am so sorry! I know I shouldn't have left you, but one of my ghoulfriends had an emergency and I had to leave and I am so sorry!" She took a breath. Only then did she notice Deuce. "Oh hey Deuce."

"It's okay Frankie," Cody shrugged. "I'm kinda used to it. And I believe you by the way. You wouldn't bother apologizing like this if you didn't care or have a good reason."

Frankie looked relieved. "Thanks Cody. It's just, I was a new kid not too long ago and I really wanted to do a good job. What kind of new student guide abandons her charge?"

"It's alright," Cody assured her. "I got to my first two classes and Deuce here helped me out."

Frankie quickly thanked the gorgon guy. "It's no big deal." He shrugged. "Listen I got to get to my next class. See you two later." Deuce said before walking away.

Once he was gone Frankie put her hand on Cody's shoulder. "So what do you say I show you to your next class?" But before he could say anything Frankie's hand popped off her arm and walked across his shoulders. "Oops!" Frankie chuckled. "Sorry Cody, my stitching is always coming apart!"

Cody took a deep breath and realized this was probably something he was going to have to get used to.

* * *

Frankie escorted Cody to both his next two classes. His second class they had together and Cody was relieved that she sat with him through it. Once the bell rang it was time for lunch. "Come on!" The green-skinned girl led him through the hallways by hand. "I want to introduce you to my friends!"

Cody was nervous about what monsters ate for lunch; especially when they ate it in a place called the "creepateria". Once they got inside however the former reality star could see for himself that it looked just like a normal cafeteria. Glancing at the meal on a passing student's tray he could see what looked like your typical cafeteria slop. It wasn't too different than what Chef Hatchet used to serve them back on Wawanakwa Island. In fact, Cody wondered if Hatchet knew the lunch lady's here…

He and Frankie went through the line and each got a tray of food. Then Frankie led Cody over to the table she always sat at where her friends were waiting. He could see three girls and one boy talking amongst themselves while eating. Cody recognized the only boy as Deuce, and he had his arm around the waist of one of the girls.

"Hey Ghouls!" Frankie greeted her friends before sitting down. "I'd like you to meet someone. This is Cody, he's a new kid and I'm showing him around on his first day. Don't be nervous Cody, take a seat!"

Cody hesitantly sat down next to Frankie. "Hi Cody!" The short girl sitting across from Frankie said in a friendly manner. "It's fangtastic to meet you! I'm Draculaura, and these are our friends!" She motioned to the teens around her. Draculaura had actual pink skin (which surprised Cody, but didn't scare him), black and pink hair set in pigtails, and had a heart birthmark under her eye. She wore a long sleeved pink blouse with plenty of frills everywhere, a white skirt, more frills, dark leggings and pink high-heeled boots. Cody guessed by the sharp fangs that she was a vampire.

"This is Clawdeen," she pointed to the girl sitting to her left. Right away Cody could tell this girl was a werewolf. She had darker skin and long flowing brown hair. She wore a dark fur jacket over a sparkly pink and black shirt, a short purple skirt, matching boots, and a lot of accessories.

"Hey new kid," the werewolf waved her hand in greeting. "Nice to meet'cha. Always good to have some fresh blood around the school."

Draculaura continued with introductions. "And then we've got Cleo de Nile and her boyfriend Deuce." Cody knew Cleo must be a mummy because of all the bandages. In fact, her entire outfit seemed to consist of nothing but bandages wrapped around her. The only other noticeable thing she was wearing was a sparkly blue shawl wrapped across her chest. She had gigantic brown hair with strands of gold and she wore similar gold trinkets. "That's everyone except Lagoona, but she's busy with Gil right now and couldn't come to lunch."

"Nice to see you again dude." Deuce nodded before going back to his meal.

"Huh? Yeah hi new kid." Cleo said in a bored voice. She looked Cody over and then turned away. But then something caught her attention and she looked at him again. "Oh my Ra! Are you the new normie kid everyone's talking about?"

Draculaura gasped. "You mean the one from Spectra's blog?"

"Yeah," Cody shrugged. He was getting used to this reaction. "I mean I guess so; Spectra's that ghost girl right?"

"Wow we've never had a normie go to Monster High before." Clawdeen looked on with interest. "You must be pretty brave to go to a school full of monsters."

"No, not really." Cody laughed. "Actually the whole thing was an accident…" He then described to the group how he had transferred here and what his day had been like. He talked about himself briefly but chose not to mention Total Drama. He didn't know if monsters watched human TV and if it was a good idea to mention that on the first day. He decided he'd tell them later.

"Ughh…" Cleo sighed. "You really were boring all along weren't you? I'm going to find Ghoulia." She stood up and walked away.

"Don't listen to her," Frankie smiled at her new normie friend. "We're all really glad you're here Cody. Right ghouls?"

"Right!" Clawdeen nodded.

"Totes!" Draculaura smiled. "It'll be so nice to have a normie friend. You can fill me in on all the cool normie stuff. I can't wait!" Just then the bell rang.

"Oh bolts! Lunch is over." Frankie stood up. "Come on Cody, I'll walk you to your next class."

"Thanks for letting me have lunch with you," Cody told the three ghouls and Deuce. They said quick goodbyes and headed off to class. "Your friends seemed pretty nice." He told Frankie as they walked to class.

"I'm so glad you like them." She smiled. "I think you're going to like it here at Monster High."

Cody had two more classes and then school was over. Catrine was in his last class and he got to listen as she told him how well her day was going. She'd even made a friend and was glad to hear that Cody had too. Once the final bell rang he said goodbye to Catrine and Frankie and headed out of school and back to his apartment.

"Maybe Frankie was right," he mused as he walked home. "Maybe going to a school for monsters will be fun. It could actually be a good thing."

* * *

**A/N: This chapter ended up being a good deal longer than I expected. What did you guys think? Kudos to anyone who gets the number for Cody's locker. Now i have 2 questions I want to ask you guys. If you could answer in a review that would be great. **

**1\. What girls do you want in Cody's harem? You can put as few or as many as you like. Right now I'm just polling to see who people really want to see. **

**2\. Should Cody stay human throughout the entire story, or at some point turn into a monster? And if so, what kind of monster would you like to see him become? **

**Thanks again! Reviews are appreciated. **


	3. First Week Jitters

**A/N: Hello readers! Thanks to everyone who reviewed last chapter, especially the ones who answered my 2 questions. If you haven't answered yet, it's not too late! Unfortunately my readers, it seems half of you want Cody to stay human and the other half want him to become a monster. So half of you are going to be disappointed either way, sorry! I plan to reveal if Cody will stay human or become a monster next chapter (hopefully). Until then, read chapter 3! **

**The Canadian at Monster High**

**Chapter 3: First Week Jitters**

Cody's first week at Monster High was like nothing he'd ever lived through in his entire life. Heck, his first day he was scared half to death a dozen times. But at the end of the day he found himself in one piece and realized something: the monsters hadn't tried to hurt him. He was okay. When he realized this, some of his fears disappeared. That's not to say he wasn't nervous about going to a school for monsters. He had a feeling being a student at Monster High was going to make his life very interesting, and he was right. His first week alone was a rollercoaster.

_**Tuesday**_

Cody's second day at school certainly went smoother than his first. He didn't have any trouble with his locker and only got lost twice. He managed to get to all of his classes and was only late to three of them. His teachers weren't particularly happy about that, but since it was the second day of school and everybody knew he was new (how could they not? He was the normie) they didn't give him too much trouble.

The day before, Frankie's friend Draculaura had briefly mentioned having a friend named Lagoona that was absent from lunch. Cody had enough to think about at the time and had forgotten about it but he did get to meet her on his second day of school, during their morning break.

The fact that he had managed to find the spot where Frankie and her ghoulfriends hang out during break was more lucky coincidence than anything else. He happened to be wandering around, trying to memorize his way to class, when Clawdeen spotted him. The werewolf girl said hi and Cody followed her to their spot.

The other ghouls: Frankie, Cleo, and Ghoulia, were already there along with two new girls Cody had never met. The two girls seemed to be in the middle of an argument while the others listened in.

"…just isn't an acceptable way to deal with this Abbey." One of the girls said before crossing her arms. "I'm sorry mate, but I think you're out of your depth to be giving me advice."

Cody got a good look at her. This girl was clearly the prettier of the two. She had pale blue skin covered in small scales, fins coming out of her lower arms and legs and webbed hands and feet. He realized she must be some kind of sea creature. She had long curly blonde hair with blue streaks in it as well as freckles across her surprisingly cute face. Her outfit consisted of a light blue and black hoodie over a black and pink blouse and black short shorts. Her whole outfit was decorated with scales.

"What so difficult?" The other girl replied. She seemed less aggravated than the first girl. "Where I come from if you buy yak and it no good, you take it back and demand refund. Same principles apply here." This girl had a very different appearance. First off she was easily the tallest girl in the group; even taller than Cleo. She had light blue skin that reminded Cody of how he looked back when he was freezing in the tundra, and long white hair with streaks of different colors. Small tusks could be seen sticking out of her mouth and she looked very tough. She wore a one piece blouse/skirt combo of various colors, mostly white, along with matching fur on her arms and legs. A bright blue necklace adorned her neck.

"Except my boyfriend isn't a yak Abbey!" The first girl raised her voice. "It's not the same thing okay?"

"Lagoona calm down," Frankie said placing her hand on angry girl's shoulder. "Abbey didn't mean anything by it. No need to blow a fuse."

"Hey ghouls," Clawdeen entered the conversation awkwardly. "Is everything okay?"

"Just more Gil issues," Cleo answered. "Nothing new."

Lagoona scowled at the Egyptian, but then noticed Cody standing behind Clawdeen. "Oh, hello there. You must be the new normie student the ghouls have been telling me about." She held out her hand. "It's nice to meet you. I'm Lagoona."

"Thanks," Cody shook her hand. He wasn't sure what it would feel like shaking a webbed hand, but it was surprisingly normal; just a little damp. "I'm Cody."

"Sorry I wasn't around to meet you yesterday," Lagoona apologized. "I was a little…busy. It doesn't matter." She shrugged. Then she looked at him curiously. "You're rather short for a bloke, aren't you love?"

Cody frowned. "Ouch."

"Lagoona!" Frankie freaked. "Don't be rude!"

"No, I see what she's talking about Frankie." Clawdeen interjected as she looked Cody over. "He's a lot smaller than all the other guys at school. Pretty much every other guy at Monster High is a head taller than us ghouls and twice as wide. Cody here is the obvious exception."

"Ughhh haaa…" Ghoulia added.

"Well that might be a bit harsh Ghoulia…" Clawdeen said.

"Why you make fuss?" The only girl Cody didn't know spoke up. "So he small like baby yak; not his fault. Why this matter to you?" She shrugged before holding her hand out to Cody. "You call me Abbey Bominable. I don't like to mince words."

"Thanks Abbey," Cody shook her hand. "Nice to meet you."

"You're right Abbey, it doesn't matter. Sorry about that Cody." Lagoona looked embarrassed. Cody told her it was fine.

Cleo smirked. "But he is quite small. Why, is he even taller than Draculaura?"

Draculaura, having always been the shortest member of the group, was curious to know. So predictably, Cody and the vampire girl stood back to back while the others checked for themselves. "You see," Abbey said after seeing for herself, "Cody taller. Happy now?"

"Aww…" Draculaura groaned in disappointment. "I was really hoping I'd be taller than someone for once."

"It's pretty close," Frankie said trying to make her friend feel better. "Cody's only about an inch taller than you."

An idea came to Clawdeen. "Aww you two would be so cute together! You're just about the same size so it would look adorable."

Cody blushed, but Draculaura looked less than happy about the remark. "Umm earth to Clawdeen? I have a boyfriend remember? I hope so, he is your brother!"

"Oh right," Clawdeen realized what she was saying. "Clawd. Sorry about that Draculaura."

"Is somebody talking about me?"

Cody's head swerved as a boy he had never met approached. He was very tall and quite muscular. Cody could tell right away he was a werewolf. He wore a black jersey and matching pants. "Clawd!" Draculaura gasped. She suddenly looked quite embarrassed. Cody looked quite nervous; this guy looked like he could kick his ass with ease. "N-No no no! We weren't talking about you, sweetie! Just joking!"

The werewolf male wore a blank expression on his face. "Oh, alright then. What's going on everyone?" He then noticed Cody standing near Draculaura. "Hey-you're that new normie kid right? Deuce mentioned you at practice yesterday."

"Y-Yeah, I'm Cody."

"Nice to meet you man." Clawd high-fived Cody and then fist-bumped him. "I'm Clawd; Clawdeen's older brother."

Draculaura suddenly wrapped her tiny arms around one of Clawd's muscular ones. "And my boyfriend! Don't forget that!"

Clawd smiled. "That's the important one."

"Aww who's a good boy?" Draculaura rubbed the top of Clawd's head affectionately. Cody raised an eyebrow as the werewolf's tongue lopped out of his mouth and he began panting. "Yes you are! Here," she pulls out a stick, "go get the stick!" The vampire tosses the stick down the hall and Clawd immediately chases after it. "Good boy!"

"What…the hell was that?" Cody asked the others.

"Ughhh…" Ghoulia said.

"Werewolf guys are all like that." Clawdeen answered.

"Like dogs?" Cody asked incredulous. Frankie shrugged.

As Clawd ran back with a stick in his mouth Cody decided to get an early start to his next class. Some things at this school were still really weird to him…

_**Wednesday **_

On the third day of the week Cody ran into some trouble. He hadn't wanted to of course, but he didn't know the ins and outs of the school yet and no one had warned him. Perhaps they had simply hoped he wouldn't run into her, or maybe the thought just never crossed their minds in the first place. After all, they were teenage ghouls with their own problems to worry about.

It happened after third period as Cody was heading toward his fourth class of the day. Toralei saw him coming down the hall long before Cody ever saw her coming. The hallway was almost entirely empty when Cody looked up from his new _icoffin_ to see three werecats heading right for him.

At first, Cody thought he was just being paranoid and shook his head. But then he looked again and realized they were looking right at him. The girl in the middle was definitely their leader. The Canadian was already friends with the werecat Catrine, but this girl was nothing like Catrine.

She had orange fur and a darker spot over one of her eyes and stripes on her cheeks. Her hair was a darker orange emo cut that hid one of her eyes. She wore a short black leather jacket over a red and black blouse, orange ascot, gold belt and ripped up black pants. There was something strangely intimidating about her. The two girls on her sides looked nearly identical. They both had grey fur with some splotches of white, but one had black hair and the other white. Their outfits matched this theme of one wearing the opposite of the other.

"Well, well, what do we have here?" The orange werecat stopped right in front of Cody. "Now what's a normie boy like yourself doing here? Did you get lost little kitty?" She pushed him back until he was up against the wall. Placing her right hand on the wall right next to his face she did her best to prevent him from escaping.

"N-No!" he stuttered. I go here. I'm-

"I know who you are," she interrupted. "You're that normie student aren't you?" The werecat purred. "The only normie with the balls to come to Monster High. You must be pretty stupid if you think thought you could be accepted at this school." The two identical werecats behind her laughed in synchronization.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"I'm Toralei," she pushed a sharpened claw into his chest, "and I run this place; don't let Cleo or Bloodgood or anyone else tell you different. You need my permission to come here normie, and guess what? You don't have it." The other two werecats moved in closer. "I should skin you alive for coming here. What do you think? Huh?"

Her claw had moved from his chest all the way up to Cody's face where it rested on his cheek. Toralei was close to him now; their faces were inches apart. Cody wasn't sure how things had escalated this far; he hadn't done anything to piss her off other than being a student here, but apparently that was enough. He knew he had to do something. He couldn't just stand here looking afraid. These three cats looked hungry and Cody didn't want to stick around to see what they were going to do to him.

Cody didn't think. He just moved.

There was only two inches separating their faces. Cody bypassed those two inches and caught Toralei's lips in a full blown kiss. The orange kitty's eyes grew wide and her eyebrows shot up to the roots in surprise. Both her friends let out a surprised meow and took a step back. Cody only held the kiss for three seconds (any longer and he thought she'd come to her senses) before letting go.

Toralei's defenses had been broken and Cody was able to push past her. He shoved both cat-girl's out of the way before sprinting down the closest hall. He was going in the opposite direction from his next class, but he didn't care as long as he got out of there.

A second after Cody broke the kiss and shoved past her Toralei came to her senses. "What the-?" The werecat was suddenly filled with anger and embarrassment. Her two best friends Purrsephone and Meowlody were right at her side asking if she was alright. She pushed them both away. "That normie punk! That little bastard!" she bit her lip so hard she started to bleed and clenched her fists.

"Should we chase after him?" The twins asked.

Suddenly Toralei's anger dissipated and her body relaxed. She brought her index finger up to her lips and puckered them slightly. "Leave him be for now." She smiled. "Interesting, very interesting. That little kitty just made me purr."

"Did either of you two catch his name?"

The twins shrugged. Toralei slapped her forehead in annoyance. She muttered loudly under her breath about incompetent kitties.

* * *

Later that afternoon after classes had ended Cody wandered the mostly empty halls of Monster High. He found it an interesting change to see the halls empty and quiet as opposed to the numerous monsters making constant noise. It was kind of nice.

The reason he was still here and hadn't gone back home to his apartment was because Frankie had told him that various clubs ran after school and she suggested he check them out. Cody guessed it was her way of trying to make him feel more at home. He appreciated that, but wasn't sure if he was really into joining a club or team.

He bypassed the gym where the basketball (or as they called it, 'casketball') players were and the field outside where the other sports were being held. Instead his first stop was to a small room where the chess club met. Cody played chess; he wasn't too bad at it. Noah had taught him a few good moves back in season one. Unfortunately, it didn't look like a club he'd want to join. All the members were zombies. Not only were they incredibly slow players, but Cody couldn't speak zombie yet. He knew playing chess would be impossible with someone who only communicated in grunts.

He wandered the halls looking in on clubs he came across until he found what initially looked like another gym. It wasn't until he heard splashing that he decided to look inside. When he did he found a Olympic sized swimming pool with a few teens swimming in it. Most of the swimmers appeared to be sea monsters, including one that Cody knew.

"Cody! Nice to see you mate!"

The human turned to his left to see a blue-skinned girl wave at him from the pool. She pulled herself out and Cody could see it was Lagoona wearing a black one piece bathing suit. After grabbing a nearby towel she waved him over and Cody headed toward her. "Hey Lagoona. What are you doing here?"

The blonde began to laugh. "What am I doing here? This is the swim team silly, and I'm the captain! Where else would I be?"

Cody looked sheepish. "Oh sorry, I didn't know…"

She waved off his apology without a second thought. "Oh no worries mate. I know you're still getting used to Monster High. Anyway, I'm glad you're here! The swim team could always use new members."

"New members?"

"Well yeah, normies can swim can't they?" She joked. Cody acknowledged that he can swim, and has had to in more than one dangerous situation. But he also told her he'd never been that fast or been on a team. "Well why not give it a try? I know we can find you a spare pair of swimming trunks to wear so why not have a go?"

Cody found there was something very likeable about Lagoona, and agreed to give it a try. After putting on a new swimming suit Lagoona had found for him Cody got in the water. Though initially suspicious, he found the Monster High pool seemed no different than any normal human pool. He did a quick lap and found it was more exerting than he had expected.

"Don't you just love the water?" Lagoona said. Cody hadn't heard her swim over and was surprised to see her wading right next to him. "For me, there's nothing better."

"It's great." Cody agreed. "And so is this pool! It's huge."

Lagoona nodded. "Yeah, I love it. But there's one thing I have to warn you about. You should never go down too low or drop anything into the pool. If you do it might get sucked down into…the deep end!" She said dramatically.

"The…deep end?"

"The deep end! It's a cavern that goes deep into the earth and the MH pool is connected to it. There are all kinds of creatures down there and if you drop something don't expect to ever find it again." she explained. "Well of course, there was that one time…"

"Lagoona! What are you doing?"

Both teens turned to look out of the pool to see a male sea monster with a tank over his head. He had his arms crossed and looked unhappy. "Gil…" Lagoona's smile disappeared. "Sorry Cody, this shouldn't take long. You keep swimming mate." Cody watched as the blonde swam out of the pool and walked over to 'Gil'.

Heeding Lagoona's request, Cody continued swimming from one end of the pool to the other. However he kept his eye on the sea monster couple. The two were standing far enough away from the pool that he couldn't hear what they were saying but close enough that he could read their body language. The two were arguing about something and Lagoona seemed pretty upset. This went on for a few minutes before Gil suddenly walked away.

Cody swam over to the edge of the pool and got out as Lagoona walked over. The blonde looked unhappy as she wiped a tear from her eye. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah…" She wiped another tear away. "I'll be fine. Me and my b-boyfriend are just having some trouble, that's all."

"I'm sorry," Cody said sincerely. He hadn't known her for very long but so far he liked Lagoona. She was bright and cheery and had been nice to him. She kind of reminded him of Bridgette, but better since he had never really gotten to be friends with Bridgette. "But hey, I have some good news."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah," he smiled. "I'm joining the swim team."

"Really?" A bit of happiness returned to her face. "That's fantastic!" She moved over and pulled him into a hug. "That's really furrific mate! I'm glad to have you on the team!" And despite being a wet sea creature, Cody couldn't help but think how warm her hug felt to him at that moment.

_**Thursday **_

On Thursday Cody had PD (Physical Deaducation) in the gym. After a few laps the gym teacher decided they were playing casketball, which, Cody learned, is exactly the same in the monster world as in the human one. And though he didn't mind watching the sport, he wasn't so keen on playing it. He would've preferred dodge-ball.

There was an uneven numbers of boys, so Cody played with Deuce and Clawd against two goons named Heath Burns and Manny Taur. Heath was a fire elemental with flames for hair who Cody vaguely recalled seeing on his first day. Manny was a minotaur, and he was very large. He towered over Cody like a mountain.

The score was 4 to 1. Cody's team was losing. Deuce had the ball but Heath was blocking him. "Cody catch!" The gorgon threw him the ball and the human managed to catch it. This was the first time all game he had gotten the ball as all the other times he'd either missed it or was blocked.

He started dribbling and headed for the hoop when all of a sudden Manny was right in front of him. The minotaur was so huge he cast a shadow that completely covered Cody. The sight of the muscular creature only inches away, glaring at him, breathing heavily, was enough to make Cody lose his nerve. He tried to pass it to Clawd but it was a half-hearted attempt and Manny easily took the ball from him. "Ha!" he laughed loudly. "Tiny normies can't play casketball." He spun the ball around on his finger before tossing it straight into the hoop to score another point. "You should go sit on the bench with the girls!" With one finger he flicked Cody in the chest, pushing him back. "Or better yet, leave Monster High completely! You're not one of us."

Cody glared at the minotaur, but didn't say anything. He was angry, but was too afraid to piss off someone that size. He'd been bullied by jocks before and knew it would only get him into trouble. Just then Heath spoke up. "Oh don't say that dude," he smirked. "I think Cody should stay."

"You do?" The bull snorted.

"Of course! Didn't you see him hand you the ball like that? With him on the other team there's no way we can lose!" He began to laugh. Manny also joined in once he got the joke.

"Hey you guys need to back off!" Deuce said stepping forward. He got right up in their faces and didn't flinch. "Come on, Cody's the new kid. Give him a break."

"I don't know Deuce…" Clawd scratched the back of his head awkwardly. "Maybe they have a point?"

Deuce turned to Clawd. "Dude?"

"I just mean Cody isn't really cut out for this sport and he's hurting more than helping. Plus with him here our teams are uneven. Maybe it would be better if he sat this one out."

Oh come on Clawd!" The gorgon said angrily. "That is so not cool! What would Draculaura think if-

"It's okay." Cody interrupted. The four boys turned to look at him. "Don't worry about it Deuce. I get it. It's fine. I'll see you later." And without another word he turned around and walked off the court.

Cody didn't mind sitting out. Those three guys (not Deuce) had disappointed him. _It was just a dumb game_, he thought. _No reason to be jerks about it._ He went over to the bleachers and looked for a place to sit. He plopped down near the edge away from most of the other monsters.

For a few minutes he watched the games being played on the court but soon grew bored. He checked the clock on the wall but found there was still twenty minutes of class left. He let out a long sigh. Just then a girl appeared from behind and sat down next to him. "Those guys can be jerks huh?"

Turning his head to the side Cody took in the girl sitting next to him. She was a werewolf like Clawdeen, but shorter. She had long pink hair and bright yellow eyes. She wore a fashionable black and lime green dress, tights, black gloves and boots and a black beanie on her head. Currently she was resting her head on her hand with a bored expression on her face. "Yeah I tried to get them to let me play too, but they said 'guys only'." She rolled her eyes. "I could play just as well as any of those morons."

Cody smiled. "I bet you could."

Her face lit up. "Yeah? Thanks." She looked away for a second. "So your that normie boy right? Cory or somethin?"

"Cody," he corrected.

"Yeah, whateves." she shrugged. "My sister told me about you. She said you came to this school by accident, but she didn't mention you were so cute." Hearing this, Cody blushed. He wasn't used to getting complimented on his looks from girls. "Oh I'm Howleen by the way. Howleen Wolf."

"…so Clawdeen must be your older sister?"

She nodded. "That's right. And that's my best friend, Twyla."

"It's nice to meet you Cody."

Cody nearly jumped up in alarm when a sweet feminine voice came from his left side. He quickly looked to see a new girl sitting beside him. She was seated with her back straight and one leg crossed over the other. By the look of it she'd been sitting there for at least a minute, yet he had no idea. Cody wasn't sure what type of monster she was. She had blue-grey skin with blue and green long hair. Her outfit consisted of a dark blue long sleeve blouse, a multilayered dark blue and black skirt, a black bow on her chest, blue boots/heels and various accessories.

"Sorry," she said in a quiet voice. "I didn't mean to startle you."

Howleen chuckled and snorted. "Don't mind her Cody, she does that to everybody. Part of the perks of being the daughter of the boogie man."

Twyla pushed back a strand of her hair. "I don't care for the spotlight. I prefer to stay in the shadows and do something quiet."

Cody nodded. "It's nice to meet you both, and I know what you mean Twyla. Sounds like more fun that being stuck here with all these jocks." Twyla smiled at him.

"Oh you're both no fun!" Howleen rolled her eyes.

Cody could tell Howleen wasn't happy just sitting there. Looking around the gym he spotted the container with all the casketballs in it. "Hey Howleen, Twyla," Cody whispered to the two girls. "Come with me." He then crouched down and headed for the balls. Both girls followed behind him.

Quietly he pulled out one of the balls when no one was looking and headed toward the door. The gym couch was blissfully unaware as all three teens snuck outside the gym. "That was clawesome!" Howleen howled with laughter as she ran across the parking lot. "None'a those boobs even noticed we were gone!"

"Won't we get in trouble?" Twyla asked, glancing back at the door nervously.

Cody shrugged. "We're just going to have a little fun on our own." He tossed the ball to Howleen. "What do you think Howleen?"

"Oh yeah!" She caught the ball and smiled. "That's what I'm talking about. Here Twyla, catch!" The ball soared through the air toward the boogie man's daughter who just barely caught it. She looked surprised, but pleased. She then tossed it to Cody and the three spent the rest of the period having their own fun.

_**Friday **_

Everybody at Monster High loves Fridays. The ghouls were all looking forward to the weekend. It was during break when Frankie, Cleo, Clawdeen, Draculaura, and Lagoona were hanging out in front of their lockers. Though it wasn't even lunch yet, all five girls were looking forward to their last class ending and the weekend starting.

"Ugh…is school over yet?" Cleo asked as she checked her makeup in a hand mirror.

"I'm afraid not," Frankie answered apologetically. "We still have four periods let."

"Oh my Ra!" Cleo exclaimed dramatically. "I don't know how much longer I can wait. This day is just dragging on forever!"

"Keep your bandages on Cleo," Clawdeen said as she reapplied her lip balm. "You're fine. Drama queen." Cleo heard this and scoffed, but didn't reply.

"You must be totes excited for the party you're throwing right?" Draculaura asked her. "I know I am!"

"Naturally," the Egyptian smirked. "I've invited only the coolest monsters to attend. It won't be like that one time…" She shuddered.

"It sounds like a great way to end a stressful first week, love." Lagoona said.

"Just don't go telling every monster you know." Cleo warned them. "I don't want this party getting too big."

"Did you invite Cody?" Frankie asked.

"That normie boy you keep hanging around with?" Cleo took a moment to consider. "No, I don't think so."

"Well you should invite him!" Frankie insisted. "He's never been to a monster party before and I'm sure he'd want to come."

"Would he though? I'm not sure he has the constitution to be at a party full of monsters."

"Oh, give him a chance Cleo." Lagoona spoke up. "Cody seems like a stellar guy to me. He's very nice and I haven't seen him treat anyone differently for being a monster."

"Yeah, I like him." Frankie nodded.

The other girls smirked. "Duh! Tell us something we don't know." Draculaura said. "We all know you think he's fangtastic, Frankie. If I didn't know any better I'd think you had a crush on the guy."

"Me? On him?" The franken-girl looked embarrassed. "No, we're just friends. I don't like him that way." The other girls all gave her looks of disbelief. "Really! So what do you ghouls think of him?"

"He seems nice," Draculaura answered honestly. "But I've only talked to him, like, twice."

"I don't know what you all see in him." Cleo shrugged. "I think he's pretty boring. I'd take a guy like Deuce over him any day."

"Well I'd hope so Cleo, since he's your boyfriend after all." Clawdeen joked. The other girls laughed.

"Well what do you think Clawdeen?"

"Me? Well…" the werewolf shifted uncomfortably from side to side.

"What's wrong Clawdeen?" Frankie asked.

"It's just…" she paused. "There's something about Cody…"

"What about him?"

"It's his…it's his scent," she finally admitted.

"His…scent?" Draculaura was confused. "What about his scent?"

"Does he smell bad or something?" Frankie asked.

"No, no," Clawdeen shook her head. "It's the opposite. He smells…good!"

The girls looked at each other. None of them understood what she was getting at. "How is that a problem mate?" Lagoona asked.

"This is so embarrassing!" Clawdeen crossed her arms. "Listen: scent is important to a werewolf. You get that right? It's a lot more prominent for us than other monsters. See, whenever Cody shows up I smell this amazing scent off him. It's not deodorant or perfume, it's who he is and it's not just pleasant to smell, it's powerful. It turns me on something crazy!" She admitted a little louder than expected. After looking around to make sure nobody else noticed, she continued. "This has never happened to me before. But whenever he's around I just want to howl at the moon! I want to grab him and rip his clothes off and then…"

"Okay, okay!" Draculaura interrupted. "I think we get the picture Clawdeen."

"Oh…okay," Lagoona said. "I wasn't expecting that. This is a problem."

"You could always avoid him." Cleo suggested. "Just…stay away."

"We go to the same school and have some of the same classes. It won't work." The werewolf explained. "Plus I don't want to run away. Partially because that's just not my style, but also cause part of me likes it. Part of me doesn't want to stay away."

"Well then do the opposite." Draculaura said. "Don't avoid him, hang around him! Spend time with him, maybe go on a date?" she fluttered her eyelashes a few times to get her point across.

A thought occurred to Cleo. "Why don't you take him to my party? He could come as your date." Draculaura and Lagoona agreed; they liked that idea. "I have such great ideas. Am I amazing or what?"

"I don't know ghouls…" Clawdeen looked uncertain. "What if I lose it? I'm telling you, scent can be a powerful thing for a werewolf."

"You'll be okay," Frankie assured her. "Plus you didn't think we'd just stand there and let you embarrass yourself did you? Your ghoulfriends got your back." She gave her a thumbs up."

"Thanks ghouls." Clawdeen smiled. "I don't know what I'd do without you." All five monster girls came together for a quick hug before the bell rang. They then dispersed to their separate classes.

Later that day Clawdeen found Cody alone. She stopped him in the hall to talk. "Hey Cody, did you hear about the party Cleo's throwing at her place tonight? It's gonna be clawesome!"

"Party?" Cody asked. "No, I don't think so. She probably didn't invite me. I get the feeling Cleo doesn't like me that much."

"What? No, she's just stubborn that's all." Clawdeen assured him. "Listen, I was wondering if you wanted to go with me? As my date I mean."

Cody was taken back. Was a girl actually asking him out? On a date? He was so surprised he just stood there for a minute. Then Clawdeen snapped him out of it by snapping her fingers. "Huh? Wait, you want to go with me?"

"Well…yes," the werewolf girl looked embarrassed. "Don't make me ask again. I'm not good at this. Do you want to go or not?"

"Y-Yes!" Cody stuttered slightly, but enthusiastically. "Yes, I would love to go with you Clawdeen."

She smiled. "That's great! I'll text you her address. See you at eight." Leaning down slightly, Clawdeen gave Cody a quick kiss on the cheek. "Bye!"

After she left Cody felt his cheek. It was warm. Suddenly it hit him that he was going to a party tonight and that he had a date. "Whoo-hoo!" He cheered right in the middle of the hall. "I got a date! The Codemeister strikes again!"

* * *

**A/N: Reviews are appreciated. I'd really love to know what you guys thought of this chapter (it turned out to be a lot longer than I expected). What was your favorite day or scene? What did you think of the ghouls that were introduced? **

**Next chapter: the party! See you then! **


	4. Party at Cleo's

**A/N: Hey everyone, sorry for not updating sooner! I wanted to get this up on Wednesday, but I've been really busy lately. Anyway I want to thank everyone for reviewing because wow! Last chapter this story got 14 reviews! Very exciting. I ended up having too many ideas for this chapter which is why it's so long and bloated. Don't expect next chapter to be this long. **

**Now for what everyone wants to know: will Cody stay human or become a monster? Well originally reviewer response was pretty even, but after last chapter just about everyone told me they want Cody to stay human and they all had the same reasons. So I've decided to leave Cody as a human. I originally wanted to make him half-monster, but that's okay. Since then I've come up with other ideas. I've also received questions about the harem, so I'll let you guys in on a few details. First off it'll probably be pretty big. Second, yes, there might be some canon MH couples broken up over it, not saying who, but Lagoona is a dead giveaway. Anyway enjoy the chapter! **

**The Canadian at Monster High**

**Chapter 4: Party at Cleo's**

Cody looked around his small apartment. He had been home for a few hours now and it was getting dark. After swimming practice had concluded he walked back to his apartment and took a shower. After that he just relaxed and prepared for the party. Earlier that day he'd learned that Cleo was throwing a party at her place, but he never expected to get invited. Much to his surprise he was not only invited, but Clawdeen asked him to go with as her date.

He had accepted of course.

He had only been going to Monster High for a measly week, yet it had changed how he viewed monsters. On the first day he had been scared of them all; both boys and girls. Now that he was used to them and no longer afraid of being eaten or killed he looked at them different; his perspective had changed. He began to look at the girls (or ghouls as they preferred to be called) at school not as monsters, but as actual _girls_. This was slightly outside of his comfort zone in the beginning.

But he got over it once he realized how attractive all the different ghouls were. Sure Frankie may be a mishmash of different body parts put together in a lab with green skin, but that didn't make her less pretty. Sure, Lagoona may have been a sea monster with fins and scales, but that didn't make her less beautiful. And sure, Clawdeen may have been a werewolf with fur and fangs, but that didn't make her less sexy.

Ah Clawdeen. When Cody thought back on the group of new friends he had made, they were all attractive in one way or another. Draculaura was cute, Cleo was regal, etc. But it was Clawdeen who he found the most attractive. Maybe it was her well proportioned body, or that short skirt, or that hungry look in her eyes. Maybe it was all three. Cody wasn't sure. He also wasn't sure what she saw in a guy like him. Weren't there any hot werewolf guys around for her to date?

"Don't think like that." Cody shook his head. He knew filling his head with negative thoughts wouldn't do him any good. Clawdeen's sudden interest in him was perplexing, but if he went down that line of thought he'd just get depressed. He needed to stay positive. He needed to kill fifteen minutes before he could leave for the party.

Getting to his feet Cody decided to wander around his apartment. It was small so there wasn't far to go. His living room was sparse with nothing more than a table, a couple of chairs and a TV. He reminded himself to buy a couch, but he'd have to wait till his parents sent him more money.

There was a small kitchen and a bathroom, both of which he managed to keep clean. Cody liked to stock the pantry with candy. The only other room was his bedroom which had his bed, his computer, and a bookshelf. Various posters filled the walls and there was a small desk he did his homework on.

Cody decided to occupy his mind with a puzzle game on his computer until it was time to leave. Then he took a quick look at himself in the mirror before heading out the door. He wasn't sure if he should get dressed up or not so he only changed his look a little. He was now wearing a nice black shirt unbuttoned over a white t-shirt and a pair of black pants.

After leaving his apartment he pulled out his phone. Clawdeen had texted him the address to Cleo's house earlier so he knew where he was going. The problem was he didn't have a car so he'd have to walk. But it wasn't too far away so after confirming the address he started to walk down the street. He didn't get far however, before a fast car drove up beside him. It came a bit too close however and hit the curb slightly.

"Whoops," came the sound of a familiar voice. "I'm still getting used to parking this thing. Hey Cody!" The teen could see Clawdeen's head sticking out of the topless vehicle. She was driving the car and Clawd and Draculaura were sitting in the back passenger seats. Spotting his date Cody was glad he had changed his clothes as both girls were in different, more stylish outfits. Clawdeen had even changed her hair; she had dyed a large strand on the left side lime green and the right side purple.

"Hey Clawdeen," Cody said surprised. He certainly hadn't expected her to drive up like that. "Nice car."

"Thanks," she smiled proudly. "It's new. Anyway I was thinking: I know you don't have a car so I thought I'd give you a ride. That sound good to you?"

"Heck yeah," Cody nodded. "I don't want to walk."

"Then get in." Clawdeen opened the door and Cody quickly slid in the shotgun seat. He was sitting right next to his date and it was exciting. She smiled down at him warmly and for a second he thought she might have sniffed him, but then dismissed the silly idea. He arched his shoulders and neck around to the back seats as Clawdeen pulled away from the curb and drove off.

Draculaura and Clawd sat next to each other looking excited. "Hey Cody!" The vampire gave the human a small wave. "Are you crazy excited for this party? It's going to be off the fang!"

"I've never been to a monster party before," he admitted. "Is it anything like a human party?"

"It's even better!" Clawd answered. "Oh man, I'm howling excited for it!" he said before letting out a loud howl that made the two non-werewolves cover their ears.

Draculaura groaned. "Okay Clawd, that's enough."

He quickly stopped howling. "Sorry Draculaura."

Cody uncovered his ears. What Clawd had said about "howling" had made him wonder something. He turned to Clawdeen. "So hey, where's Howleen? Did she not get invited to the party?"

"My sister?" Clawdeen's tone told Cody the subject was the farthest from her mind. "No she got invited, she just didn't need a ride. I think she said she was fanging out with her ghoulfriend Twyla, so they'll probably show up together."

"Okay that makes sense." Cody nodded. "By the way, I like your outfit and your hair. You look really pretty."

A small blush was visible on Clawdeen's face. "Thanks Cody. You look pretty fangtastic yourself."

It only took another five minutes of driving before the four arrived at Cleo's house. Though house may not be the best word for it, Cody thought as Clawdeen parked the car. The building looked more like some sort of Egyptian museum or palace from thousands of years ago. It definitely wasn't a pyramid, but still very mummy-like.

The property itself was huge. After getting out of the car the four walked toward the 'house' where they walked by a large fountain with a large Egyptian glyph in the center. Cody leaned forward for a closer look but quickly pulled back in fear at the sight of a half dozen crocodiles swimming inside. They kept walking and spotted other teens who had also come to the party.

They soon came to the entrance, but there was no door; at least not in the traditional sense. There was a red entryway large enough for anyone to walk through, but it was sealed shut. In the middle was an Egyptian artifact made entirely out of gold. "Wow." Cody said looking around. "I've never seen anything like this. I mean, I've been to Egypt before, but that tomb was pretty phony. Are all monster houses this impressive?"

Draculaura giggled. "Not really, just Cleo's. Her whole family has a flair for the dramatic."

"Yeah, my house looks nothing like this." Clawdeen said. "Here's how you get in." She approached the gold artifact and pushed down on the bottom scarab. All of a sudden it turned black and moved on its own to an empty panel in the middle. Immediately the entryway split open in half allowing them entrance.

"Cool." Cody said once again as they walked inside.

A thought occurred to Clawdeen. "Hey Cody, did you say you'd been to Egypt before?"

The human's eyes grew wide as his date caught on to his slipup. He hadn't realized he'd referenced his time on Total Drama. Quickly he tried to downplay it. "Oh yeah, once. But it was nothing special; I was only there for a day." Just then they reached the main room of Cleo's 'house'. Cody gasped at how large and impressive it was from the inside. Like the outside, the inside looked like something out of Egypt thousands of years ago.

There was also of course, a party going on. Various teenagers were standing around having a good time, talking, dancing and eating. Cody recognized most of them from school; though he hadn't met most of them. Just then someone called out. "Hey ghouls!"

Walking toward them in a vibrant new outfit was Cleo De Nile followed closely by Deuce, Frankie, Ghoulia and Lagoona. The mummy-girl opened up her arms in a welcoming pose. "Welcome Draculaura, Clawdeen and Clawd! I'm glad you've finally arrived." Then she spotted Cody standing with them. "Oh and you decided to bring Cody after all Clawdeen. How nice."

The werewolf girl rolled her eyes. "Cleo, you are impossible."

"Impossibly astonishing for throwing this party? I know, but thanks for noticing." She smirked before turning her attention to Cody. "So Cody, you may be the first normie lucky enough to enter my palace. What do you think?"

Had Cody not been so thoroughly surprised and impressed he probably would've noticed Cleo was merely fishing for compliments and showing off. But he was, so he didn't. "I think it's amazing!" he answered as his eyes darted from one part of the room to the next. "It's so big and impressive. I've never been in a place like this; human homes are small and modest by comparison."

Cleo found herself surprised by his response. She wasn't sure what she expected him to say, but it wasn't that. "Well, I'm glad you're so impressed. It's nice to know some normies have taste."

Throughout this exchange Deuce and Clawd had been talking to each other. As soon as they spotted Heath trying to flirt with some random ghouls Deuce got his girlfriend's attention. "Hey Cleo, me and Deuce are going to get something to eat with Heath. Later!"

Clawd gave Draculaura a quick wave goodbye before the two boys scampered off. "Clawd!" Draculaura called out, but to no avail. She sighed. "Why am I surprised?"

"Boys will be boys." Lagoona shrugged.

But Frankie noticed that Cody was still there. "Cody aren't you going to go fang out with all the other guys?"

"Yeah, why are you still here?" Cleo inquired.

"Oh well I don't really want to." He answered. When the girls' continued to stare at him he continued. "I mean, those guys are okay, but I'd rather hang here with you ladies if that's alright."

Lagoona chuckled. "You're a strange one mate."

"The only boy who doesn't want to hang with the boys? That is unusual." Cleo commented.

"I think it's cute," Clawdeen said grabbing Cody by the shoulder and pulling him closer toward her. "Very considerate for a date." Again, Cody had the strange impression that Clawdeen was sniffing him. Shaking his head he dismissed the idea; there was a lot of food at the party. Perhaps her nose was just picking up on that. "But hey," she said. "We need to have some ghoul-talk so why don't you go look around? I'll find you later and we'll dance okay?"

"Sure," Cody nodded. "I'll see you later." After all the girls wished him goodbye, Cody left and went farther into the party. In truth, Cody kind of wished he could stay and hear what they were talking about. He liked these girls and wanted to be friends with them, but he knew not to intrude on their privacy. He'd done that before at his last school and it hadn't turned out so well.

There were more monsters at this party than Cody had expected. Clawdeen had made it sound like it was a private party and there would be a smaller group, but there was at least twenty-five people here by his count and more were still coming. He briefly wondered what a non-private party would look like.

But aside from taking place in Cleo's Egyptian style mansion and the obvious monster related stuff-this seemed like a normal enough party to Cody. There was music and people dancing, food, games, people doing things they weren't supposed to, and just about everything you'd find at a teenage party. Well he hadn't seen any alcohol yet, but he wasn't quite sure monsters stance on that. He assumed Heath would be the guy to talk to though.

Cody noticed a table with a large punch bowl on top next to a table filled with food. Though rather cliché, he was thirsty and decided to get a drink. As he filled a plastic cup up with red punch he noticed a cute redheaded girl was looking at him. "My my my," she grinned. "I don't think I've ever seen you around cutie pie."

Cody turned toward her. On first glance he really wasn't sure what kind of monster she was. She was mostly human in appearance but with light purple skin and red and black hair. Over one of her eyes was what appeared to be a heart shaped music note mask. There were tattoos on her face and down one of her arms and she had a mysterious look about her. She wore a classy white top over a purple buttoned vest, blue jeans rolled up to her ankles, spider web style shoes and various accessories.

"You're that human boy everyone's talkin bout, aint'cha honey?" She spoke with a New Orleans accent.

Cody shrugged before taking a sip of punch. He was used to this by now. "I'm Cody."

"Are ya now? Well I'm Operetta, daughter of the phantom of the opera." The phantom-girl introduced herself. She then held out her hand to Cody. At first he thought she wanted to shake hands, but then he realized that wasn't the case by the downward position. He hesitated for a moment, but then gently took her hand in his and kissed it lightly. "A pleasure to meet you," he said.

"Whoa now," she chuckled lightly. "I didn't take you for such a gentleman." She paused to take a sip of her own punch. "I didn't expect to see a normie getting an invite to one of Cleo's parties. What'd you do? Sneak in?"

Cody laughed. "No, I'm Clawdeen's date. That's the only reason I'm here."

"Clawdeen's date huh?" Operetta elbowed Cody in the side. "Very nice. You normies are smooth talkers. Personally, I don't know what I'm doing here myself. Me and Cleo don't exactly get along."

"You seem nice enough to me."

The innocence of his statement made the phantom smile. "Well that's mighty nice of you to say, but Cleo's got more in mind than just 'nice'. I'm a bit of a rebel you see; I don't follow the rules. She doesn't really like that. Plus there was that whole incident where she thought I was stealing her man."

"Deuce?"

"Same one. Long story." Operetta shrugged. "But here I am. I think I'll go liven up the music. If I have to listen to that silly song one more time I may just pass out." She shook her head in annoyance. "See ya round Cody."

"See you Operetta." Cody watched her walk off. She was headed to the DJ setup. The brunette was alone again, but not for long. Clawdeen soon found him.

"Hey, sorry about that." The werewolf girl said as Cody passed her a cup of punch. "Ghoul stuff." She gulped down the punch before tossing the cup in the trash. "So you want to dance?"

"I…don't know…" Cody looked slightly uncomfortable. "I don't have a lot of experience dancing. I never exactly learned how…"

"Oh come on!" She grabbed him by the wrist and started to pull him away from the table. "I didn't bring you to your first monster party so you could stand in the corner!" Though Cody resisted, Clawdeen managed to drag him onto the dance floor. The music was loud and the monsters were dancing wildly all around them. "Alright Cody show me how normies dance!"

Clawdeen started dancing energetically while Cody failed to keep up. He watched her body sway from side to side and did his best to emulate her dancing style. As soon as the first song ended another immediately started; one that the monsters seemed particularly into. "It's the monster mash!" The werewolf girl exclaimed.

"The what?"

"Just do what I do!" she told him before beginning to dance. Cody quickly realized everyone around them was doing the exact same dance. It didn't seem particularly complicated and before long Cody had memorized all the steps. Quickly he stood next to Clawdeen and tried to move his body in tune with the others. Though it took him a minute to get used to it and keep up Cody was soon dancing the monster mash.

* * *

Cody appreciated that his date was a werewolf. Since they were almost exclusively meat eaters it meant that he didn't have to worry about food. The buffet table had a lot of monster "delicacies" that were inedible to him, but also a fair amount of meat for all the werewolves. As Clawdeen handed him a plate piled high with meat he was relieved that he wouldn't have to offend her.

They had spent a while dancing (Cody hadn't even thought to check the time) but eventually grew tired and stepped off the dance floor. Clawdeen suggested getting something to eat and Cody was more than eager to put something in his stomach. As they ate the two discussed different topics. Cody still had a few questions about Monster High to ask and he also wanted to know about his date. Clawdeen was happy to tell him about her family and her interest in fashion. She in turn, wanted to know about him. Cody answered her questions, but again avoided mentioning Total Drama.

Everything was going well, until Lagoona showed up sobbing.

One minute Cody and Clawdeen were talking and laughing, the next Lagoona ran over to them with tears running down her cheeks. "Lagoona honey, what's wrong?" Clawdeen asked, her voice filled with concern.

The sea monster girl tried to wipe some of the tears from her eyes, but it was little use. "It's G-Gil…" she sobbed. "H-He broke up with me!" All of a sudden she threw herself on Cody and started sobbing on his chest. The teen boy froze in place.

"Oh you poor thing!" Clawdeen patted her on the back. Slowly she pulled her friend off her date and wrapped her arms around her. The werewolf girl motioned towards Draculaura, Frankie and Cleo who were fast approaching. "You're going to be okay," she spoke soothingly. "It's okay now." Before she walked off Clawdeen turned back to Cody. "Sorry Cody, I got to take care of this."

The brunette nodded. "That's okay, I understand. Do what you can for Lagoona okay?" Clawdeen nodded in recognition and walked off with Lagoona and the rest of the girls.

"Was that Lagoona? She looked pretty upset."

Cody turned around to see a nearby Howleen standing with two other girls. Cody walked over to them. "Yeah, I think her boyfriend broke up with her. She seemed pretty upset."

Howleen frowned. "That really bites. I knew she and Gil were having problems but I didn't think…"

"Poor Lagoona…" The girl next to the werewolf said quietly. Cody realized it was Twyla, standing beside her best friend as per the norm. However the male could not identify the third girl who he was fairly confident he'd never met. She seemed equally upset by the news of Lagoona's breakup.

Cody turned back to the boogie-man's daughter. "It's nice to see you again Twyla. I wasn't sure if you'd be at a party like this."

Twyla brushed a strand of hair from her eyes and averted the human's gaze. "Yes well, they're not really me, but I know how much Howleen likes them. And they're not so bad; I get to see my friends at least."

"You're a really good friend." Cody smiled.

"Oh that reminds me," Howleen interjected. "You two have never met have you?" She motioned for the third girl to step forward. "Cody, this is Gigi. Gigi, meet Cody."

The human got a good look at Gigi. She was very human in appearance with pinkish skin (nowhere near as pink as Draculaura though) and no fangs or claws. Her long, hot-pink hair with a strand of gold was braided up so to expose her rather pointy ears. Her outfit was reminiscent of something from India a long time ago; maybe a dancer or harem girl. Cody wasn't sure. Half of her top was blue, the other half pink. Her black leggings with gold on the sides stopped at her knees but went all the way up to her stomach. She also wore large gold earrings and pink heels.

"It's nice to meet you." Cody greeted her.

Gigi smiled. "The honor is all mine."

"What?" Cody raised his voice. "I'm sorry I couldn't hear you over all the noise. I wish they'd turn the music down…"

"As you wish." Gigi nodded her head and clapped her hands together. After a strange noise almost like someone snapping their fingers, the music in the room became much quieter.

Cody noticed immediately. "Did the music just…? Did you do that?"

"Ha ha yeah she did!" Howleen laughed. "Gigi here is a genie!" The werewolf grabbed her friend and pulled her into a sideways hug. "She can grant wishes!"

"I'm not as powerful as I used to be," Gigi said humbly. "Back when Howleen rubbed my lamp I could grant any wish, but these days I can only grant smaller wishes. But it's preferably to being trapped in the lamp."

"That's so cool!" Cody marveled. "I had no idea there were genies at Monster High."

"She's the only one," Twyla said. "Which makes her all the more special."

Cody decided to hang out with Howleen, Twyla and Gigi for a while. He liked the three girls, but couldn't help wondering when Clawdeen was going to be back and if she was okay. After about half an hour he received a text message. Howleen and Gigi were both talking to some boy named Invisibilly and Twyla was quietly listening so no one was paying him much attention.

After pulling out his icoffin he read the text: _please come to the back door. Hurry!_ "Back door?" Cody said out loud. He didn't recognize the number and the text didn't say who it was from. The human looked around trying to find where the back door would be. He spotted one of Cleo's identical servants carrying a tray of food out of a room.

Deciding to check it out he pushed the door open to discover it led to the kitchen. After looking around for a bit he found what looked like a back door. Suddenly he heard knocking and got the impression whoever was out there knew he was inside. Curious at who this mystery person was, Cody unlocked and opened the door. To his surprise, he knew the three girls waiting outside.

Toralei and her two cohorts pushed past Cody and into the house as soon as the door was open. The three werecats were looking just as feisty as the day Cody met them, and before they even said anything he realized letting them in may not have been a smart choice. "Rawr, took you long enough." Toralei complained. "It's cold out there!"

"T-Toralei?" Cody gulped. He recalled their last encounter with dread. He knew she must be angry with him, and after spending the rest of the week avoiding her he really wasn't really to meet her face to face.

The werecat smirked. "I'm glad you remember my name. You'd better after what you did to me," she paused. "Your name was…Cory right?"

"Cody." He answered without thinking. "You were the one who texted me? How did you get my number?"

"I 'borrowed' Frankie's phone yesterday and copied it off that." The two twin werecats snickered at this. "What did you expect? Rich, snobby Cleo wasn't going to let purrfect kitty Toralei into her party. But you? Innocent little normie that owes me a favor? How could you say no?"

"Owe you?" Cody repeated. "I don't owe you anything."

"Oh no?" Toralei suddenly dropped the playful tone in her voice. She now sounded far more serious. "You think I'd swap spit with a normie like you of my own free will? You kissed me remember?"

As she raised her voice Cody glanced back at the party going on behind him. "N-Not so loud! Someone might hear you." The human suddenly had the strangest feeling they were being watched. He wasn't sure who, he didn't see anyone looking, but he couldn't shake the feeling.

Toralei raised an eyebrow. "…and you wouldn't want that would you? So you should probably stay out of my way if you don't want anyone to find out."

Cody sighed. "Fine, go into the party! I don't care. Just…please don't tell anyone; especially not Clawdeen." He hadn't meant to say that last part. All of a sudden it just slipped out. He clasped a hand over his mouth but it was too late.

"Clawdeen huh? Very interesting." A Cheshire grin adorned her face. "Fine then, I won't tell anyone. But in exchange I want another kiss."

"Wha-

Before he could even get the word out Toralei had smothered his lips with her own. Cody would've thought the situation was an ironic role reversal-if he could think. The warmth of her lips on his own was making it hard to think at all. He tried to remember that he was at the party with Clawdeen and attempted to pull away, but to no avail. Toralei only held on tighter.

The twin werecats meowed in a naughty tone. For a brief second Cody thought he saw a flash of light and a familiar sound, but it quickly disappeared. All of a sudden Toralei's tongue found its way into Cody's mouth for a few seconds before she finally pulled back. The kiss had felt like it lasted minutes, but it really only lasted thirty seconds.

"What…" Cody gasped. "…the hell?"

Toralei shushed him and placed her index finger on his lips. "I don't care what kind of relationship you think you have with Clawdeen. You're mine now little kitty; remember that. I'll be contacting you again real soon now." She turned to walk into the party. "And thanks for the cash." She said without turning around. Before he could blink she and her two friends had disappeared into the crowd.

"Cash?" Cody realized what she meant and pulled out his wallet. Quickly he opened it up to find the twenty bucks he had put in there earlier was gone. "Shit! She took all my money! Damn." He ran his hand over his forehead. "Now what?" Cody wasn't sure what had just happened.

He walked back to where Howleen, Twyla and Gigi had been earlier, but the three girls were gone. In fact, there weren't a whole lot of party goers around. Most of them were congregating in one big group near the front. Cody decided to head over there when Clawdeen and Frankie found him.

"Cody, there you are!" The werewolf girl looked slightly annoyed. "I've been looking for you. Where have you been?"

"I'm sorry I just got…uh…" he shook his head. "Never mind. How's Lagoona?"

"Draculaura took her home." Frankie answered. "She was pretty upset."

"After catching Gil with Lorna McNessie? Of course she is!" Clawdeen sighed. "Anyway something else is going on right now. Come on let's take a look."

The three teens approached the group and headed toward the front where Cleo and Deuce stood. The two were gazing at something out of one of the windows. "Cleo, what's going on?" Frankie asked.

"A bunch of normies are trying to ruin my party!" The Egyptian princess said angrily. "That's what's going on!"

"Calm down ghoulfriend." Clawdeen put her hand gently on Cleo's shoulder. Cody took a look outside the window. He could see Cleo hadn't been exaggerating. There was a group of ten humans standing outside Cleo's house. They were all wearing fake monster masks which were more insulting than scary. It was hard to tell with the masks on but Cody thought they were probably teenagers and all but one were male. They were throwing eggs and toilet paper at Cleo's home and making a lot of noise.

A small flash of light alerted him to the presence of the ghost girl Spectra. She had taken a picture of the humans from the window with her icoffin. "Spectra, what are you doing?" Frankie asked.

"Oh just getting some pics for a story," she replied. "I've already got so much juicy gossip for my blog, but this looks good too! I'm sure I can squeeze it in somewhere…"

Everyone just decided to ignore her. In times like these Spectra didn't tend to be all that helpful. Instead the girls talked amongst themselves about what to do. Apparently Cleo had already gone out there with Ghoulia to tell them to leave-but it hadn't gone so well. Deuce and Clawd volunteered to go out and bust some heads, but the girls didn't think that was a great idea. Despite their strength the two boys would be greatly outnumbered. They needed to think of a plan…

"I'll go." Cody volunteered.

Everyone's heads swerved when they heard the declaration. It took them a moment to realize it had come from Cody. Most of them had all but forgotten the one normie of the bunch. But once they wrapped their heads around the idea it didn't take them long to dismiss it.

"I don't think that would be such a good idea Cody." Clawdeen said gently. "Just because you're a normie-I mean a human, doesn't mean they'd listen to you."

"Well hold on," Cleo said. "Let's not throw out the idea immediately. We can at least consider it."

"No!" Frankie said quite sternly. "He could get hurt!" This started an argument between all the monsters as to what to do. No one could get a word in because everyone was talking at the same time.

"Well somebody better do something."

Everyone stopped talking. Cody wasn't sure what it was about the woman's voice that shut them all up; perhaps it was the sound of confidence and authority. Maybe it was just that she was a little older than everyone else at the party. This newcomer Cody was sure he'd never seen had her arms crossed and walked up to Cleo looking disgruntled.

Cleo looked worried; more worried than the human had ever seen her. "N-Nefera," she stuttered slightly. "What are you doing here? You agreed you wouldn't come down till the party was over."

"I did, didn't I? Well I don't really care."

"But I bribed you!" Cleo exclaimed.

"Yes, and I'll be keeping that bribe." The girl now identified as Nefera smirked. Cody could certainly see a family resemblance between the two sisters in skin tone and hair style, but also a few differences. Nefera's long hair was blue with black and gold highlights, the same three colors that permeated her outfit. Like her sister she wore burial wrappings, but pulled it off better as a stylish top and skirt. She wore a blue shawl across her front held there by a gold belt and a lot of makeup. "Letting a group of normies attack the De Nile family is unacceptable. If you don't get rid of them now I will tell daddy about your party. And you can bet this will all be your fault."

The younger sister grit her teeth. "That's…that's not fair!"

"Ughhh…"

"Not now Ghoulia." Cleo ignored the zombie girl tugging on her sleeve.

"Meghhh…"

"I said not now!"

"Hey ghouls…" Spectra said still taking pics out the window. "Cody went outside to confront the normies. This'll look great on my blog!"

"What?!"

Everyone rushed to the windows to watch Cody walk outside. "Oh bolts, he's heading straight for them!" Frankie bit her lip. They all watched as their classmate made his way over to the mob.

Outside, Cody was feeling less than brave. As a fellow normie (err…human) he felt he had the best chance of diffusing the situation before things got ugly. If these people hated monsters perhaps they would listen to another human. It was sound logic, at least in his head. He hadn't realized how big some of these guys were until he got close.

The ten (he counted) humans watched him approach. Before he came out they had been yelling rude things and making a lot of noise. The sight of a human leaving a known monster residence made them all uncertain. Cody decided to take that as a good sign. He could see that nine of them were boys, and their leader was female. She had a strange appearance wearing a monocle and a tiger print top along with her blonde hair pulled back in a bun.

She stepped forward when Cody reached them. "Hey," Cody tried to sound casual. "Would you guys mind leaving? We're trying to have a party and you guys are kind of making a scene."

The teenage girl scowled at Cody. "What…what the hell are you talking about? That's a party of monsters in there! Who are you? What were you doing?"

"Oh well I'm Cody, and I was invited to that party." He answered. "Well not directly, I got invited by this girl and she was invited directly so it all works out."

The human teens just looked at him like he has ten heads. The girl was the first one to snap out of it. "Well Cody, I'm Lilith Van Hellscream. Maybe you've heard of my uncle? Well we're here protesting this monster party. Monsters shouldn't be out partying and making a scene. They should be where they belong: under the heel of humans."

The males cried out things like "yeah!" and "what she said!". Cody frowned. "Well that's not very nice. Why don't you just let them be huh? They're not hurting anyone here."

"We don't know that for sure," Lilith said. "For all we know they're sacrificing innocent humans to their demon gods or something."

Cody rolled his eyes. "They're not; trust me."

"Hey doesn't that guy look familiar?" Someone in the crowd said.

"Yeah, I think I've seen him before." Someone else said. "What was his name?"

"Cody? Wasn't he on that show Total Drama?"

"Oh yeah! I love that show!"

Suddenly the nine guys surrounded Cody and started talking to him all at once. They shook his hand and patted him on the back. "Can I have an autograph?" More than one person asked.

"What the hell do you morons think you're doing?" Lilith asked angrily. Her face was turning red.

"This guy was on TV!" A blonde jock said. "He was on that show hosted by Chris Mclean."

"Who cares? That's not important!" But no one was listening to Lilith anymore. Their attention was focused on Cody as the tech geek answered their questions and signed their slips of paper.

"So what do you guys say? Would you let us have our party?" he asked.

Their answer was a resounding yes. The teens were only too happy to help out a TV star and soon they were all gone. Only Lilith was left; furiously stomping her foot into the dirt. "This isn't over!" she pointed her index finger at him. "I've only just started and next time you won't get rid of me so easy!"

Once she was gone, Cody sighed. He hadn't been expecting such blatant prejudice against monsters. Though it looked like it was only serious in Lilith. As a chilly wind ran through him he decided to head back inside.

The minute he stepped through the door he was greeted with a resounding cheer that nearly knocked him off his feet. The monsters soon surrounded him similar to how the humans were only minutes earlier. "That was clawsome!" Clawdeen exclaimed.

Frankie agreed. "You were jolt-astic!"

"Oh-my-Ra! How did you do that?" Cleo asked.

"Ah well…it wasn't that hard. I have a way with other normies," Cody fibbed. He wasn't sure how to explain they had only listened to him because they knew him from TV. All of a sudden he felt a pair of soft arms wrap around him from behind.

"Well that was impressive," Nefera said. "Especially for a normie. Where have you been hiding this one Cleo? He's such a cutie."

"First off: eww," the younger sister made a sound of disgust. "For someone who claims to be my older sister you have terrible taste. Second: I haven't been hiding him. He's just…there."

"Well I like him." Nefera turned Cody around till the two were face to face. Cody blushed at how close the older girl was. "What do you say human boy? Would you like to come check out my room? You'd make a great toy."

Clawdeen's temper spiked like crazy. She let out an animalistic growl. "Back off Nefera!" she pulled the Egyptian girl away from the Canadian. "Cody's here with me. If you want to keep touching him, be prepared to taste my claws!"

"Oh fine," Nefera relented. "Werewolves are so possessive." She made to look like she was going to leave, but then turned back and kissed Cody on the cheek. "Don't be a stranger Cody. Feel free to come by anytime your guard dog is on her leash."

Nefera walked away with a laugh but Clawdeen looked even angrier. "Why that little…!"

"Clawdeen, calm down." Cody put both hands on her shoulders and looked her in the eye. "It's okay, really. I don't even know that girl. Don't worry so much."

The werewolf girl relaxed. "You're right. I just lost my temper there."

Cleo looked exited again. "Now that my sister's gone, we can get back to the party!"

Though it was getting late, the monsters went back to partying. Cody and Clawdeen stayed together the whole time but after an hour decided it was time to leave. Since Draculaura had taken Lagoona home, Clawd decided to catch a ride later with Deuce. So Cody and Clawdeen were alone on the ride home.

"Thanks for taking me to the party Clawdeen. It was a lot of fun." Cody said as they pulled up next to his apartment.

"Well thanks for agreeing to be my date," she said. "And for driving off those normies. I had a good time."

"Me too." He suddenly had that strange feeling again. "Are you sniffing me?"

"I'm sorry!" Clawdeen looked embarrassed. "But I can't help it! I just…I just want to do this!" She reached across her seat and grasped Cody's chin with her hand. She leaned over closer before capturing him in a kiss. It was the second kiss that night for Cody. There was a rush of heat emanating from the werewolf's lips that he couldn't get away from. He kissed her back. She kissed him harder. Then all of a sudden Clawdeen broke away.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to do that." I just lost control. I didn't know what I was doing, but then I tasted something in that kiss I really didn't like." She shook her head. "I don't know, it was weird."

Cody thought back to when Toralei had kissed him earlier. The thought made him feel guilty, but he really didn't know how to tell Clawdeen what had happened. He also didn't know what she meant about controlling herself or why she sniffed him. "Clawdeen do you maybe want to talk?"

"I-I can't," she shook her head. "Sorry Cody but I have to go." Quickly she started her car up again and drove off. "See you at school!"

* * *

**A/N: Reviews are appreciated guys. Let me know what you thought of this rather bloated chapter, or about Cody staying human. Thanks for reading and see you next chapter! **


	5. Spectra's Big Scoop

**A/N: Hey guys, chapter 5 is here! I want to thank everyone who reviewed last chapter. I really appreciate it as those reviews inspire me to update. Now I know I said the next chapter was going to be shorter but...I was wrong! I wrote another long chapter haha. Anyway I hope you like it. **

**The Canadian at Monster High**

**Chapter 5: Spectra's Big Scoop**

Cody yawned. It was Monday morning and he was dead tired. After all the craziness that happened Friday night at Cleo's party, he spent the rest of the weekend relaxing. Unfortunately he wasted most of Sunday playing video games and forgot about his claw-culus homework until late that night. It was nearly midnight by the time he finished and went to bed.

He walked through the large doors and into the school for monsters without giving it a second thought. It hadn't been that long since he'd started going to MH, but he was already used to it. Well, most of it. There were some things he might never get used to. Luckily he had a group of friends he could count on for help.

After pulling out the textbooks he'd need for class from his locker, Cody headed to first period. He was only a few classrooms away from his destination when he saw her. Or, to be more accurate, when she saw him. Toralei had been expecting him and when she caught sight of the human she purred mischievous. Motioning to her only friends, the twins Purrsephone and Meowlody, the three girls stealthily approached.

Toralei leapt out right in front of Cody to block his path. The Canadian male took a step back in surprise, but then he felt something behind him. Turning around he realized the twins were right there, blocking his escape. There was nowhere to go. It was just like their first meeting. "Hey there Cody," the stylish werecat purred. "How would you like to come with us?"

"I…really have to get to class Toralei." Cody glanced around at nearby monsters searching eagerly for someone that might be able to help. He wasn't having any luck.

"Oh don't worry, it won't take long." He felt the twins both grab his shoulders and squeeze. Toralei opened a nearby door Cody hadn't seen before and motioned with her paw for him to go in. The brunette was about to tell her he wasn't interested when the twins shoved him inside.

He nearly fell on his face, but managed to avoid getting a nasty bruise at the last second. He had only a moment to take a look around before Toralei shut the door. The room was completely dark now and he couldn't see a thing. Then he heard one of the werecats hit the light switch and a small light bulb hanging from the ceiling partially lit up the room. Even with the limited light it became obvious he was in a small janitor's closet. There were cleaning supplies on shelves along with a mop and bucket in the corner.

"Hey!" He objected to being treated so roughly. "I was serious about that 'getting to class' thing."

"Oh don't whine Cody," Toralei rolled her eyes. "It might change our minds about inviting you."

"Inviting me?"

"We're going to ditch first and second period," she explained. "Hit the mall and get some coffee. Want to come? It'll be more fun than staying here and having to listen to one of Mr. Rotter's boring lectures." Purrsephone and Meowlody snickered in unison.

"No thanks," he said coldly. "I'm still new here and can't afford to miss any class."

"Aww come on, that's no fun." The werecat leader feigned sorrow. She then placed her very sharp index finger on the human's face right beneath his left eye. "You didn't forget already did you? You're my toy Cody; you do what I say, when I say and maybe if you're lucky you'll get something out of it."

The sharp nail mere centimeters from his eyeball intimidated Cody. Toralei gave off a very dangerous feel and he was afraid she might really cut him given her mood. But even so, Cody bravely pushed her hand away from his face. "Stop it Toralei. I don't know what your deal is, but I'm not your toy or boyfriend or whatever." He sighed. "Listen, I don't have anything against you; I even admit your pretty cute, but we should stop this. I think I might have a chance with Clawdeen and I don't want to blow that."

"Clawdeen?" Toralei growled angrily. "Forget that stupid dog! Listen," she grabbed Cody by the shoulders and pushed him right up against the back wall of the closet. "You belong to me; got that? I'm not playing around. Now if you want to keep up your silly two-bit romance with her then fine. But just remember that I own you." The werecat could see Cody was trembling slightly and could sense she had him scared. Deciding to seal the deal she leaned forward and began to kiss him again. She was relieved when he didn't fight back. He simply melted into the kiss, closed his eyes, and let her do all the work.

Toralei kissed him for a good thirty seconds before letting go. She wiped some saliva off her lips and smiled with satisfaction. "You understand now, right? Good." She motioned for the cat twins to come forward. They approached Cody. "You don't have to come with us today, but we will see you again soon."

From the sound of it Cody thought she was going to let him go, but then he didn't understand why the twins were looking at him with that hungry look in their eyes. "But you should know little kitty," Toralei continued, "that I always take care of my pack. What's mine is theirs, and so you are also theirs. Remember that."

Cody understood what she meant right before Meowlody leaned down and kissed him right on the lips. His immediate response was one of surprise, but he didn't fight back. After a minute the kiss ended and it was now Purrsephone's turn. Both twin's kissing methods were less aggressive than Toralei's, but no less enjoyable.

She too, finished kissing him. After pushing him down she licked her lips and smacked. "Well that was fun," Toralei smirked, "but it's time to go. See ya around Cody." She laughed while the twins each blew him a kiss before leaving the janitor's closet.

Once they were gone Cody took a deep breath he felt he'd been holding in for hours. "What the hell…is wrong with this school?" he groaned before getting to his feet. He didn't leave immediately. He had to wait for the tent in his pants to go down before sneaking out of the janitor's closet. _I can't keep this up_, he thought as he walked to class. _I have to tell someone. I have to tell Clawdeen. _

But first he had to explain to his first period teacher why he was five minutes late.

* * *

Cody had calmed down by the time the bell rang for lunch to start but was still convinced that he needed to tell someone. He was walking down the hall with Deuce, having a casual conversation with the gorgon. It wasn't about anything important. Cody was more focused on his own thoughts. He wondered if he should ask Deuce for advice. The guy with snakes for hair had always been pretty fair to him, but Cody wasn't sure. This didn't seem like the kind of thing he'd want to tell more people than he needed to.

Just then Spectra the ghost floated through a nearby wall and some lockers. "Hello Monster High! You should all go check my blog. My new posts are a scream!" she told everyone. Then just as quickly as she came, Spectra floated through a different wall and out of sight. Mostly likely gone to spread the word to the rest of the school.

"Cool, Spectra updated her blog." Deuce said pulling out his icoffin. Cody did the same when he noticed all the other monsters in the hall had the same idea. He pulled up the blog and read the title. It was all about Cleo's party last Friday. From what he saw skimming the article Cody could tell it described the event in great detail, including the part where he managed to convince the humans in masks to leave.

"Uhhh…dude?" Deuce tapped Cody on the shoulder. "I think you should see this." Cody glanced at Deuce's icoffin. It was open to a page of the article that he hadn't seen yet, near the end of the blog. It had the word "scandal" in capital letters and underneath was a picture of Toralei kissing Cody. The image took Cody's breath away as he read the caption: Human boy Cody hooks up with bully Toralei while on date with Clawdeen!

"Holy shit."

People were starting to look at him now. He heard a few of them whispering. Deuce looked concerned. "Dude?"

"I have to go." Then, without waiting for a response, Cody ran down the hall. He knew it would make him look guilty-but he didn't care. This was exactly what he had feared might happen. He thought he sensed someone watching them back at the party, but he hadn't realized it was Spectra, or that she was taking pictures! Apparently nothing is private when a teenage ghost writes the local gossip column.

He wasn't running away. It might've looked like it, but that wasn't the case. Cody was actually trying to find Clawdeen (and maybe the other girls) to explain. Since they'd probably be in the creepateria he headed there. Pushing open the doors he spotted who he was looking for along with the one person he had been afraid to find. The tension in the room was thick.

"…me the truth Toralei." Clawdeen was standing menacingly in front of Toralei. Cleo, Draculaura, Lagoona and Frankie stood behind Clawdeen looking concerned while Purrsephone and Meowlody stood behind Toralei looking threatened. The werewolf finished her sentence just as Cody came in. However the girls were too distracted and didn't notice him. "Just give me a straight answer for once: why did you kiss Cody? What's going on?"

"Oh come on Clawdeen, this can't come as a surprise." Toralei said trying to act coy. "You didn't really think Cody was into you, did you?" She let out a fake laugh. "Meow! It was just a pity date. He's really been into me this whole time. I guess he just didn't know how to break it to you."

If Clawdeen had been mad before, it was nothing compared to how mad she was now. "How dare you," she hissed out between clenched teeth. "That's a load of bull crap!" she yelled out.

"Clawdeen calm down!" Frankie begged her friend.

"Yeah, don't listen to her." Draculaura added. "It's just Toralei. Don't let her claws get under your fur."

"No! Not until she tells me the truth." Clawdeen glared at the werecat. "You kissed him didn't you?"

"Some ghouls just can't handle the truth I guess." Toralei shook her head. "I guess denial is more than just a family name for some stuck up mummies."

The obvious poke at Cleo caused the Egyptian to get angry. "Why you little…!"

"Not you too Cleo," Lagoona held her friend back. "It's bad enough with Clawdeen. Try to keep it together!"

Cody knew he couldn't just stand there watching. He was the reason they were fighting so he had to stop it. Trying not to consider the consequences he'd have to endure, Cody ran over to them. "Stop!" he called out. "That's enough. I'm here."

"Cody?" Frankie said in surprise.

"There you are!" Clawdeen said in a less-than-happy tone. "Maybe you'll give me a straight answer. Tell me the truth Cody: what's the deal with you and Toralei? Did she kiss you or did you kiss her?"

Cody gulped. Both girls were gazing at him intently. Toralei gave him a threatening look that he chose to ignore. "The truth is she kissed me that night. I'm sorry Clawdeen, I should've told you."

"Aha!" the werewolf girl exclaimed in victory. "I knew it! You're such a little liar Toralei."

"Whatever," she sneered. "That wasn't the only time we kissed, was it Cody?" Her gaze turned to the human. "Why don't you tell her about the first time we kissed and how you were the one kissing me?"

"Cody…what's she talking about?" Clawdeen asked; unable to keep the worry out of her voice. "She's just making that up too right?"

All of the girls (along with a few bystanders that were watching the spectacle) were now staring right at Cody and for a few moments he said nothing. Then he let out a defeated sigh. "I'm sorry Clawdeen, but technically, Toralei is telling the truth. I did kiss her first last week."

"What?!" Clawdeen exclaimed; she sounded hurt. "Why would you do that? No wonder Toralei is going around kissing you! It sounds like Spectra was right!"

"No wait, let me explain." He begged her. "I know it sounds bad, but it was an unusual circumstance." Cody then began to tell the girls how Toralei and her two friends had confronted him in the hall and how she had threatened him. "…and I couldn't move. She had me up against the wall and was threatening to hurt me if I didn't do what she said; I was trapped. All of a sudden it just came to me that I'd have to do something crazy to surprise her. Then once she was distracted I could escape."

"So you kissed her?" Cody couldn't miss the disgust in Clawdeen's voice. She had both arms crossed and was holding herself aloof.

"I'm sorry, it seemed like a good idea at the time. I had no idea she'd target me afterwards."

"Well you should've told us; we're your friends." Clawdeen sighed. "You should've told me: I was your date. You make it sound like bullying, but the way Toralei tells it you were just making out. I'm not sure who to believe."

"She didn't just kiss me," Cody insisted. "She was threatening me, using me, and stealing from me. Just this morning she stole-

"Whoa hold on," Clawdeen interrupted him. "You're telling me this happened again this morning? And you didn't think to mention it?" she asked angrily.

"I was going to tell you," Cody sounded desperate. He realized this conversation was not going where he wanted it to. It was starting to look bad for him and he knew it. "Today. I was going to tell you today, but then Spectra posted her blog and it was too late."

"I'm sorry Cody, but that's you were 'going to' isn't good enough. I can't just trust that you weren't going to continue this weird thing you got going on with Toralei." She sighed. "I-I'm sorry, but this is too much for me. I have to go." All of a sudden she started to walk off. She pushed past Toralei and told the werecat, "he's all yours", before walking out of the cafeteria.

"Oh no…" Cody looked heartbroken. He took a seat at a nearby table. "This isn't what I wanted. This isn't what I wanted at all…"

Draculaura sat down on his left and rubbed his shoulder comfortingly. "I'm sorry Cody, but I think you hurt Clawdeen."

"I didn't mean to. I never wanted to hurt her."

Frankie sat down on Cody's right side. "I believe you. Now don't look so down; Clawdeen gets riled up pretty easy but she won't stay mad forever. I'll put in a good word for you." She smiled encouragingly. Cody nodded. "And hey, if it doesn't work out, there are other ghouls out there…" her sentence trailed off as her voice got lower and lower.

"Thanks Frankie," Cody told the stitched-together monster, and he meant it. He looked across the room and spotted Toralei leaving with her friends. Something snapped in him and he realized he had to make sure of something. "There's something I need to do," he stood up. "I'll be right back."

The other girls watched him stand up and hurry out of the cafeteria. He quickly turned a corner down the next hallway and spotted the ghoul he was looking for. "Hey Toralei," he called out. "Wait up!"

She stopped walking and waited until he caught up. "What is it little kitty? I'm in no mood for games."

"Really?" Cody said sounding a little surprised. "I thought you'd be in a better mood after what happened to Clawdeen. Because of you she was almost in tears." He knew it was stupid to goad her like that, but he found himself taking some of his anger out without realizing it.

Toralei glared at him. "Because of Spectra; not me," she said. "You think I wanted that little event to go down? Well you're wrong; that was no ball of yarn for me. In case you forgot, I wanted to keep our little arrangement a secret. I preferred leaving those losers in the dark while I got what I wanted out of you. But now, thanks to Spectra, I've lost my favorite new toy. You see, despite Clawdeen's less than happy reaction to learning you've been two-timing her, the truth is none of those goody-two shoes ghouls would ever let me keep up our little game." She sighed. "It's a shame; I really was enjoying it."

Cody hesitated. He had been so upset with her for revealing everything he had forgotten that she had meant to keep it a secret. Still, she had exposed everything in a way just to make him look bad. "You may not have gotten your way, but you didn't need to tell her everything! Or at least, not like that. You went out of your way to make me look like a creep!"

Toralei shrugged playfully, "I was just trying to help. I thought Clawdeen deserved to know all the gory details. It's like ripping off a band aid. You have to do it all at once." Cody glared at her. "What? Don't believe me? Meow fine! I admit, I wanted to hurt Clawdeen; it's no secret I don't like her. And maybe, just maybe, I wanted to make sure that if I couldn't have you, then nobody could."

"Oh," he paused. "That's pretty selfish."

"Rawr, have you met me? I'm Toralei." The werecat smirked. "But you should be happy now right? Cause now I have to leave you alone. I'll see you around Cody, no wait, scratch that, I guess I won't." Then all three werecats walked away and out of sight.

Cody sighed. He knew he should be relieved, but a part of him was sad to see her go and to know what that meant.

* * *

The next day at school Cody decided he had to do something. He hadn't seen much of Clawdeen around, and when he did she didn't look like she wanted to talk. Instead he decided on a different approach: he was going to find Spectra. This whole thing was partially her fault in the first place.

The problem was he didn't know how to find Spectra. The ghost girl was the kind of ghoul who found you (often when you didn't want her to), not the other way around. Cody didn't have any classes with her and hadn't seen her in the halls that morning. He didn't have any leads but that didn't mean he wasn't going to try. So he combed the hallways looking for any sign of the gossip reporter.

So far he hadn't had any luck. He'd been searching for a while now but hadn't even seen a wisp of the girl. Just as he was starting to consider giving up for the day he heard the sound of a familiar voice. "…going to be my personal scratching post when I'm through with her. That reporter is going to regret writing about me…"

It was Toralei. Cody realized quick enough that she was talking about Spectra, but wasn't sure if he should try to talk to her. After what happened yesterday he wondered if she'd even acknowledge him. But he knew it was his only lead and couldn't just let it walk off. Instead he ran over to the werecat girl.

"Are you talking about Spectra?" he asked.

Toralei was quite surprised to see the human boy there, but didn't show it. "That's right, so you better get out of my way. I need to have a little 'conversation' with that ghoul…"

"Me too," Cody said. "Do you know where she is? I've been looking all day but haven't seen her."

"Of course you haven't seen her, Spectra doesn't float around the school like everybody else. She's way too much of a shut-in for that. Of course I know where she is, but why should I tell you?"

"You don't need to tell me, just let me come along." Cody explained.

"But again: why should I?"

"Because I have just as much right to talk to her as you," he said. "Plus I'll just follow you around anyway even if you say no."

"I could always shove you in a closet and lock the door so you can't escape," Toralei smirked. "But fine, you can come. I don't mind having an audience."

Cody followed behind Toralei, Purrsephone, and Meowlody as the werecats led him to a more abandoned part of the school. They then activated a hidden passage leading them to Spectra's secret room. The ghost girl was inside and appeared to be floating in a large chair writing something. She must've been really focused because she didn't notice that she had company.

"Spectra?" Cody said announcing their presence.

The ghost girl looked up and stopped writing. "Oh hello," she floated out of the chair. "What are you all doing here?"

"Looking for you!" Toralei brought out her claws. "I've got something to say about your post yesterday!"

Spectra gasped. Cody turned to Toralei. "What are you doing?"

"I'm going to teach her a lesson!" Toralei exposed her fangs. The other two werecats did the same thing.

"No!" Spectra floated behind her large chair. "What did I ever do to you?"

"Ha!" Toralei laughed. "Are you playing dumb or are you just stupid?"

"I think she's talking about the blog update you did yesterday," Cody told Spectra. "Specifically the part involving her. Honestly, that's why I'm here too."

"Well I didn't do anything wrong," Spectra defended herself. "My readers want to know all the juiciest gossip, and on Friday that included you! Kissing at Cleo's party is big news!"

"That's it!" Toralei exclaimed before leaping toward Toralei. "Take that!" The werecats slashed and stabbed at Spectra, but since she was a ghost her claws just passed through. The look on the ghost girl's face told them it was uncomfortable, but not painful. Toralei realized this and quickly stopped. "Grrr! Stupid ghosts!"

"Leave me alone!" Spectra floated to the ceiling and out of Toralei's range. "I'd like you both to leave now!"

"Wait, Spectra!" Cody stepped forward. "I know you don't want Toralei here anymore, but I need to talk to you! The picture you took might've told you something, but did you even know what was going on?"

"Not really," Spectra shrugged. "The music from the party was so loud and I couldn't get close enough to hear without one of you seeing me. This is pretty normal for me so I just guessed."

"Well you were way off!" Cody told her. He had always known that Spectra's description of the events that happened was wrong, but he didn't realize how much she completely made up. "What you wrote wasn't true and it really hurt Clawdeen's feelings."

Spectra floated down from the ceiling back to the floor. "I never meant to hurt anyone, especially not Clawdeen. She's always been nice to me and is one of the few friends I have."

"Didn't you think about what you were writing?" He asked. "You're not stupid; you must've realized how Clawdeen would feel."

"I guess I don't usually think about that sort of thing," she admitted. "And I was a little jealous. I've never been on a date before, and Clawdeen looked like she was having so much fun…"

"I think you should apologize to her." Cody said. "The whole Toralei kiss thing really hurt her feelings. I understand that part of that is my fault, but part of it is also your fault. So…what do you say?"

Spectra nodded, "You're right. I'll tell Clawdeen how sorry I am."

"Good."

"Then will you go on a date with me?"

Her question caught Cody by surprise. "E-Excuse me?"

"Well I've been thinking," the ghost mused. "I should be more active. It would be great if I could become more of a doer and less of an observer. When I was watching Clawdeen at the party I wished I could go on a date just like her."

"Ughh…" Toralei groaned in disgust. "Did you two just forget I was here or something?" Neither of the other teens answered her. "That's it, we're leaving. We have better things to do." And with that the three werecats walked out. Cody watched them leave for a few seconds before turning back to Spectra.

"But why ask me?"

"Because you're talking to me," Spectra blushed. "I don't get to talk to many boys and most of them just aren't interested in me. But you're different; you came all the way to my secret room just to talk to me!" Spectra answered nervously. "…or do you not want to?"

"Well…I don't know," Cody answered awkwardly. "I went out with Clawdeen once and I'd like to do it again, but right now she's really mad at me. Can I think about it?"

"Of course," Spectra nodded. Just then the bell for class rang.

"I have to go," Cody said. "But don't forget to talk to Clawdeen!"

"See you later." The ghost girl waved as the human headed off to his next class. She grinned for a moment before getting back to her writing.

* * *

Cody didn't see Spectra or Clawdeen the next day, but he trusted that the ghost girl would keep her word. As he walked down the hallways of Monster High he was reminded how much of a spectacle he was for all the other students to gawk at. First it was because he was human; something he hoped they'd get over. But now they were looking and talking about him because of Spectra's blog post. He sadly wondered how long something like that would last. He was getting sick of all the attention.

It was time for lunch so he headed to the cafeteria like every other day. Looking around he didn't see his normal group of friends and realized he'd be eating lunch alone today. This didn't surprise him, so after letting out a small sigh he stood in the line to get something to eat.

After eating his solitary meal quickly he went to put away his tray and throw out his trash. It was then that he saw a girl standing in front of the recycle bins picking up trash off the ground. "I won't let you go to waste," Cody heard her mutter quietly as he approached. She picked up some papers off the floor and pushed them into the recycling cans. When she turned around Cody was standing right in front of her. She looked surprised at first, but then unhappy.

Standing right in front of her Cody could tell he'd never met this monster before. She had green skin and green and pink hair. Her long hair was shaved on one side and parted to the left giving her a bit of a punk look. Small but sharp teeth were protruding from her mouth and she had vines wrapped around her arms, legs and neck. Her outfit consisted of a dark shirt with different designs on it underneath a blue jean vest, a black skirt, pinkish leggings and matching shoes.

"Oh great, a human." She sighed. "Your people are the ones responsible for polluting the earth!"

"Excuse me?" Cody had no idea what she was talking about.

"You heard me. I bet you're just going to throw all that in the trash!" She pointed toward his tray.

"Actually I was going to recycle it. See?" He then put his garbage in the correct recycle cans before dropping his tray off.

This green-skinned girl was surprised. "A human actually recycled? But I can't even get most of the students to recycle, and they're monsters!" she spoke to herself. "Wait, maybe I can use him. Hey come back!" She called out to him as he was walking away. The girl walked right up to him and grabbed both of his arms so there were only mere inches between them.

"What are you doing?" Cody asked. He didn't know what this girl's deal was but it was starting to worry him. "Please let me go."

Just then the girl looked right into his eyes and little green spores started to appear from what looked like her hair. They passed right through Cody, who felt a strange tingly feeling. "You're going to help me pick up all this garbage," she said in a low tone.

"Umm…what's going on?"

"What?" The girl frowned. "Why aren't my spores working? You're a human, you should be affected by them! Why aren't you doing what I say?"

Cody picked up what was going on from her reaction. "You're trying to mind control me, aren't you?"

"I don't get it. You should be under the control of my spores." She let go of his arms and took a step back. "Everyone else is affected. Why aren't you?"

"I have no clue," he shrugged. "In fact, I have no idea what's going on right now, but if you just wanted someone to help you pick all this stuff up, I don't mind." Cody kneeled down and started picking up stray papers off the floor. After pushing them together he dropped them into the paper recycling can.

"You're…helping me? Really?" she said shocked. This girl was so used to her cause being ignored and forgotten by fellow monsters she had never imagined a human of all things would so willingly help her. And by the look of it, he didn't even mind. He wasn't complaining or trying to get something out of it.

Realizing she was just standing there watching, the girl leaned down beside him and started to help. "Thank you. My name is Venus Mcflytrap by the way."

Cody looked over at her and smiled. "I'm Cody Anderson, and it's no problem. But maybe next time you could just ask me for help, rather than trying to mind control me. Okay?"

Venus smiled. "I'll do that, thanks." The two continued to pick things up and throw them away until the floor was clean. "Thanks again Cody," she thanked him as the two walked down the hall together before their next class. "Recycling is extremely important to saving the environment and it's great to have an ally. Most people in this school don't really care, but you do. Mother earth thanks you."

Cody blushed slightly at the compliment. "It's no problem Venus, really. I wasn't busy and I agree that people should be more conscience of the environment. We've only got one planet you know?"

Venus wasn't sure what came over her, but hearing those words made her very happy. She glomped Cody and gave him a big hug. "Thank you!" Embarrassed, but glad that no one else was in the hall for once, Cody hugged her back. She then got off him. Feeling embarrassed herself, Venus ran down the hall. Right before she ran the corner however she turned back to Cody and gave him a small wave. He could just make out the word "bye!" before she ran off. Cody smiled before heading to class.

* * *

It was Friday and so far the day had gone pretty smoothly. Cody hadn't gotten to talk to Clawdeen yet, but at least he had avoided another confrontation with Toralei. He had been at swim practice for the last hour and now it was time to head home. After getting out of the pool he wiped himself off with a towel.

There weren't any other guys at practice so he had the locker room all to himself. After he got dressed he left and was about to head out when he heard what sounded like crying coming from the girls locker room. Cody stopped dead in his tracks and listened. The crying sounded familiar and after a moment of listening he identified the voice.

Approaching the locker room he covered his eyes with his right arm and knocked on the wall. "Hello? Is anyone in there?" He heard what sounded like someone wiping their nose. "Lagoona?"

"Cody?" The mer-girl's voice sounded stuffy and emotional. "What do you want mate?"

"Are you okay?" he asked. "I heard you crying. I wanted to come in but I wasn't sure if you were dressed or not."

"I'm dressed, but I don't think you want to see me."

Relieved (yet slightly disappointed) that she wasn't naked Cody lowered his arm. He walked into the girls locker room slowly. Once he was inside he immediately spotted Lagoona sitting near the back on a bench by the lockers. She was still in her one-piece swimming suit. Her eyes were puffy and her face was wet with tears. When she saw him come in she immediately turned her head in the opposite direction.

"Hey," he went and sat down beside her. "What's wrong Lagoona?"

"S'nothing," she shook her head. "I'm sure you don't want to hear about it."

"Yes I do." He told her sternly. "You're my friend Lagoona, and I know we haven't been friends long but I still care about you. I want to help you. I don't know if I can, but I at least want to know what's wrong."

Lagoona chuckled slightly. "You're a peculiar guy Cody," she wiped a tear from her eye. "But thanks mate. I guess I could tell you. It's nothing new, I'm just still upset about Gil. We broke up on Friday and I…" she let out a fresh sob. "I just can't believe it's really over! I keep waiting to wake up and realize it was all a dream. But it's not…it's real."

Cody put his arm over Lagoona's shoulder while she cried into his chest. This lasted for nearly ten minutes. She didn't say much and Cody didn't press her. He did the only thing he could think of which was to hold her and say reassuring things. "It's okay," he would tell her. "Just let it out. I know it must hurt."

Once she finally got it all out Lagoona let go of Cody and tried to clean her face off. "Thanks Cody, I really appreciate you sticking with me through that. I dunno a lot of blokes that would've done what you did."

"Are you feeling better?"

Lagoona nodded slowly. "Lots, actually. It still hurts but…you know."

Cody understood. "You're strong Lagoona, I could tell that back when you invited me to the swim team. You'll be okay."

"Thanks mate." The sea monster girl grinned a little. "But uh…I really need to get changed now. If you don't mind…"

Cody blushed crimson. "Oh, of course! I'll just…get out of your way." He ran over to the exit as quick as he could. He was trying to leave so fast he almost ran into a wall. Lagoona giggled as she watched his silly antics.

The awkward embarrassment wore off as soon as he was out of the girls locker room. He was just starting to wonder if he should wait for Lagoona to come out when he ran into Clawdeen. The werewolf girl was standing outside the locker room leaning against the wall with her arms crossed. She appeared to be waiting for something or someone.

"Ah Clawdeen!" Cody said surprised. He then realized he had just walked out of the girls locker room. "It's not what it looks like! I promise, I wasn't doing anything perverted! I was just talking to-

"I know," Clawdeen interrupted. "I know Lagoona was down in the dumps today so I went to find her, but you beat me to it. That was really cool what you did in there you know."

"Oh it was no big deal," he said. Cody was glad Clawdeen didn't think he had snuck into the girls locker room but embarrassed she had heard what happened with Lagoona. "Anyone would've done it."

Clawdeen nodded but didn't look convinced. "Look I…wanted to talk to you. A few days ago Spectra found me and apologized. She told me you were the one who talked to her about it and that she felt really bad." She paused briefly. "That was pretty clawsome of you to do that."

"I know that article must've been hard on you, in more ways than one." He told her. "Spectra's your friend, and I don't think she knew what she was doing when she wrote those things about us."

Clawdeen nodded, "Spectra still need to work on her social skills unfortunately. But she did say she was considering being more socially active, so maybe there's hope for her yet." Cody agreed with her. "Listen about the whole kissing Toralei thing…"

"You don't have to say anything," Cody interrupted her. "I mean, unless you want to yell at me. I probably deserve it."

"No," the werewolf girl shook her head again. "I know it's not really your fault. Toralei is a bad kitty and she loves causing trouble; probably more than anyone else in the school. Now that you've met her you know never to trust her again in the future right?" Cody nodded; he felt it wasn't quite that black and white, but didn't want to argue. "Anyway it's true that you should've told me what happened when we were at the party together, but it's not like we were boyfriend and ghoulfriend. It was just a date."

"I still should've told you," Cody said. "I'm sorry."

"I was hurt when I saw that article," Clawdeen admitted. "But I know it wasn't all your fault, and I forgive you. Just please promise that won't ever happen again."

"I promise," Cody said as serious as he could.

"Great, and I was thinking, maybe we should go on a real date." Clawdeen suggested. "You know, one without Toralei."

Cody laughed. "That would be preferable, yes. And if you really mean it, I'd love another chance to go with you."

Clawdeen's eyes lit up. "Fangtastic! We'll go this weekend. Come over here and give me a hug!"

Cody, surprised at his luck, walked over to the werewolf and opened his arms. Clawdeen pulled the human into a warm hug and placed her head beside his. Cody was enjoying it immensely until he heard a strange but familiar sound.

"Clawdeen, are you sniffing me again?"

"Shhh Cody. Don't ruin the moment."

* * *

**A/N: Oh Clawdeen, what are we going to do with you? Well I guess you'll find out next chapter. Now I have a question I'd like you guys to answer: **

**So far I've introduced a lot of ghouls in this story, but there are still a lot that haven't shown up yet. What ghoul do you want to see introduced in this story next? And for that matter, should they have just a small appearance or get a bigger role? **

**Just let me know in a review. And normal reviews about the chapter are good too, I really appreciate them guys. Feel free to let me know what you thought about Clawdeen learning about Cody and Toralei or anything else that happened. Thanks for reading! **


	6. Cody's Scent

**A/N: Welcome to chapter 6 everyone! Thanks to everyone who reviewed chapter 5, I appreciate it. **

**WARNING: As of this chapter I have changed the rating of this story from Teen to Mature. That's not a coincidence, this chapter contains M rated content. If you do not enjoy M-rated stories or you are not old enough, please consider not reading any further. You have been warned. **

**The Canadian at Monster High**

**Chapter 6: Cody's Scent**

"Where are they? Where are they?" Clawdeen muttered to herself as she frantically searched through the mess that was her closet. "I swear, if Clawd used them as a chew toy again…" Her threat went unfinished however when she came across what she was searching for underneath a box full of hats. "Aha! There you are!" The werewolf girl pulled out one of her favorite pairs of high heels. "I've been looking all over."

She hops over on one foot to the large bathroom mirror while slipping on her footwear at the same time. It was late Saturday afternoon and Clawdeen Wolf was getting ready for her date with Cody Anderson. She was in her overcrowded home trying to get dressed in time while trying not to draw the attention of her many siblings.

After getting her high heels on Clawdeen looked herself over in the mirror. She adjusted her purple and black dress slightly before switching attention to her thick head of hair. It certainly looked better than it had earlier, but it could still use some work. Clawdeen found that her hair needed constant attention to manage; it was something to tended to eat up a lot of her time. It was almost as bad as having to shave every day. Of course that was a werewolf thing, not a Clawdeen thing.

As Clawdeen worked on her hair, her brother Clawd walked by the bathroom. He spotted her fixing herself up out of the corner of his eye. His curiosity was piqued. "Hey sis," he walked over and leaned against the bathroom wall. "You look…nice. Any reason you're getting dressed up?"

"You sure are dense aren't you?" she answered without bothering to look at her sibling. "I have a date."

Clawd looked only mildly interested. "That's unusual for you. Who's the unlucky guy?"

"Ha-ha," the sister dead-panned a laugh. "How original. Just for that, I'm not going to tell you."

He rolled his eyes. "Like I really care."

When he turned to leave Clawdeen suddenly changed her mind. "It's Cody, alright?"

"Cody? That normie?" Clawd sounded surprised, and…something else. "Why are you going out with him?"

"Cause…I like him?" she answered in a "why do you think?" tone.

"Well I understand being friends with him and all, but go on a date with him?" Clawd looked uncomfortable. "That might be a bit much."

"Excuse me? Did I hear that right?" All of a sudden Howleen came around the corner and invited herself into the bathroom. "You have a date with Cody?" Clawdeen nodded. "No fair! Why didn't he ask me out instead?"

Clawdeen rolled her eyes. "I don't think you're his type."

Howleen glared at her older sister. "Don't think just cause you're older than me that your always right Clawdeen. Cody and I are actually really good friends."

"You don't say?" the older sister replied unconcerned. "Like how Cody's friends with Lagoona, or Spectra, or Draculaura…"

"…or Toralei?" Howleen finished her sister's sentence with a smirk.

Clawdeen had been applying lipstick when her sister interrupted her. When she heard the werecat's name, Clawdeen's lipstick tube slipped and painted a red streak across her cheek. As she turned toward her sister, fiery anger lit up her eyes. "Watch it Howleen!"

The younger sister smiled in success; she had managed to get under Clawdeen's skin. Mission accomplished. "Whatever you say sis." She took a step backwards.

"Calm down Clawdeen," Clawd told his younger sister. "I don't know why you girls make such a big deal over this guy. I know him. He's nice enough, but he's too small for sports and he can't defend himself, so he gets picked on. Plus, he's a normie."

"So what?" Howleen said in a huff, before even Clawdeen could reply. "You're such a dumbass sometimes Clawd."

"Whatever." Clawd rolled his eyes. "I have better things to do."

When he was gone both girls looked relieved. Howleen turned to her sister. "Tell me how it goes when you get back okay? You look clawsome by the way."

"Thanks little sis," Clawdeen smiled. "I think I'm ready. I've got everything I need. Except…"

Howleen blinked. "Except what?"

"My lucky panties," she answered. "I can't find them anywhere. I know I put them in the dryer yesterday with the rest of my clothes but now they're gone."

"Oh I know what happened to those." Howleen laughed. When her older sister looked at her inquisitively she pulled up her skirt revealing a pair of lacey purple panties. "They look better on me, don't you think?"

"Howleen!" Clawdeen felt her anger returning. Sometimes she just couldn't believe the audacity of her sister. She had stolen her makeup and hair brushes before, but panties? Was there no depth she wouldn't sink to? "Give me those back!"

In a sudden and rush move, Clawdeen knocked Howleen to the floor and stuck her claws up the girl's skirt. "What the hell? Let go of me you pervert!" Howleen struggled and kicked out, but Clawdeen didn't stop. She grasped the sides of her favorite pair of panties and pulled them all the way off her younger sister's butt, past her legs and into the air.

"I believe these are mine," Clawdeen smirked triumphantly. She quickly pulled off the white pair of panties she'd been wearing and replaced them with the purple pair immediately. "There. Much better."

Howleen picked herself up and stood on her feet so her genitals were no longer exposed. "What's the matter with you? Is that how you treat your younger sister?"

"You're a silver bullet in my ass Howleen." Clawdeen replied. "Don't even think of stealing from me again because I won't hesitate to do that again, in public, if I have to."

"Whateves," she shrugged. "I don't mind going commando. A little gust of wind and Cody will be all over me. I bet-" but before she could continue Clawdeen's white pair of panties that she had taken off landed on top of her head before dropping to her face.

"Put those on," Clawdeen instructed before walking out of the bathroom. "I'm going out now. Eat dinner, don't fight with the others and I'll be back late. Bye." The older sister closed the door behind her as she left. Howleen was left grumbling to herself in the bathroom while wearing her sister's white panties.

* * *

Hexiciah Steam gasped for breath as he finally made his way out of the catacombs. His transportation device had malfunctioned so he had spent the last few hours running as fast as he could for the surface. He was covered in sweat and his mechanical arm was slowing him down.

The cyborg used his real arm to wipe sweat from his brow. "I made it," he said. "This should be close enough." He then pulled out a strange device that looked like a steampunk version of a cell phone. When he turned it on however it was to discover that it was malfunctioning. "Drat! This confounded machine! Time is short and I need to find Headmistress Bloodgood-and fast!"

He looked around briefly; scanning his surroundings for the best way to go. "That looks good. I hope Bloodgood is working late in her office. If she's not, I may be too late." He gulped before setting off. _May I make it in time_, he prayed to himself. _If not, Cody may be in danger! _

* * *

Cody couldn't tell if he was more nervous or excited as Clawdeen pulled up to the curb of his apartment building in her car. He was dressed in a nice shirt and pants with the hope that he looked handsome but not overdressed. Because of how nervous he was he had gotten ready too early and had been waiting for a while-not that he minded. He was just glad to see Clawdeen when she showed up.

"Hey there," she waved at him from the front seat of the car.

"Hey Clawdeen." Cody waved back and approached the car. Though he didn't have a great view with her sitting down, he could still see the beautiful dress she was wearing and her makeup. "Wow," he blushed, "you look beautiful."

Clawdeen got a whiff of Cody's scent as he complimented her. It filled her senses and she smiled at him. "Thanks Cody. You look pretty clawsome yourself."

"I got you something." Cody held out a single white rose. "It's not much but…"

"Oh thank you!" she reached out of the car and clasped it between two fingers. "It's lovely."

"You're welcome."

"So are we gonna go on this date or not?" Clawdeen asked grinning. "Get in already!"

"Oh, right!" Cody felt silly standing there so he opened the car door and got in quickly. As soon as he strapped himself in Clawdeen drove off. He felt the wind race through his hair as the car sped along the highway. For the first few minutes Cody was content to simply sit next to Clawdeen and wait, but he soon began to wonder. "So where are we going?" He had to raise his voice to be heard over the sounds of the road.

Clawdeen's eyes briefly glanced over at him before returning to the road. "I'm taking us to a favorite restaurant of mine. The food there is fangtastic!"

"Sounds great!" Cody said speaking loud enough for her to hear him. They drove on for another ten minutes before Clawdeen turned down the street the restaurant was on. Because of the noise neither of them had said much on the drive, but Cody was looking forward to talking once they got inside the restaurant.

The atmosphere of the restaurant was friendly and inviting. It wasn't too casual, but it also wasn't stuck-up or exclusive. To Cody's eyes it looked like a Mexican restaurant, but since he'd never been to a monster eatery before he didn't know if that was true.

The hostess lead them to an empty table. The two teens briefly commented on the restaurant's decor before their waitress arrived. To Cody's surprise, it turned out Clawdeen already knew her. "Oh Skelita!" she said excitedly. "I forgot you worked here girl! It's good to see you."

Their waitress, now identified as Skelita, was in fact a skeleton girl around their age. She had no skin, only pale white bones leaving nothing to the imagination. Her long black hair was curled with marigold streaks throughout and she wore eyeliner and lipstick. What her clothes normally looked like Cody didn't know because she was dressed in the same outfit as all the other waiters/waitresses, but she did have on a long orange necklace over her shirt.

"Ah Clawdeen, it's great to see you." Skelita smiled. "But yes, one of my distant relatives owns this restaurant so I work here on the weekends for extra money. But who have you brought with you?" she glanced at Cody.

"Oh have you two not met?" Clawdeen glanced at her date. "Skelita this is Cody Anderson. Cody, this is Skelita Calaveras. She's into fashion just like me. I met her and Jinafire back in Scaris."

Cody stood up. "It's nice to meet you Skelita."

Skelita bowed slightly."It's an honor to make your acquaintance. Oh but don't stand up; you're our guest here Cody. Do you know what you would like?" she asked once Cody sat back down.

"We'll both get the house specials." Clawdeen answered. "You don't mind do you Cody?"

"It sounds good to me."

"An excellent choice." Skelita said before retrieving their menus. "While you're waiting you might consider taking a look in the kitchen Clawdeen. I think you'll be surprised who you find back there."

"Oh really?" Clawdeen raised an eyebrow. "I guess it couldn't hurt." Skelita then left to put in their orders. Clawdeen asked if Cody wouldn't mind coming with her to the kitchen, and after he said it wasn't any trouble the two stood up. They made their way across the restaurant and over to the back where the kitchen was.

Clawdeen slowly pushed the door open and looked inside. It quickly became apparent what Skelita had been hinting at when the werewolf girl spotted one of her friends cooking in the hot and greasy kitchen. "Jinafire!" she stepped inside. Jinafire had been cooking a meal in a pan on top of the stove. She took a deep breath and breathed out a wave of fire under the pan to cook the food. When she heard Clawdeen call her name she turned toward her.

"Clawdeen? What are you doing back here?"

"Skelita told me I should check out the kitchen. Girl I didn't know you worked here!"

Cody stepped into the kitchen behind Clawdeen and looked Jinafire over. He wasn't quite sure what type of monster she was. She had golden scales that covered her body and a long tail that whipped around behind her. Her long hair was black and green with a large black stick holding it together. She was wearing a purple qipao dress with different patterns on it and high heels.

"Yes," Jinafire nodded. "I've been working here for the past month after Skelita convinced her family to hire me. I admit cooking isn't really my thing, but I enjoy working here. Who's your friend?"

"This is Cody," Clawdeen introduced her date for the second time in five minutes. "He's the new human student at Monster High."

Jinafire nodded at him. "Well it's nice to meet you Cody. I'm Jinafire Long, and I'm an eastern dragon. I also go to Monster High."

"You're a dragon?" Cody asked surprised. "That's awesome!" he said excitedly. "I've never met a dragon before."

"Thank you? I guess." Jinafire shrugged. "I really should get back to cooking. I don't want to get into trouble."

"We understand," Clawdeen said. "See ya later Jinafire!" the dragon girl said goodbye to the two before they left the kitchen. Clawdeen spoke as they walked back to their table. "Jinafire is also into fashion; her work is fangtastic! But she can be kinda stiff sometimes. She's not the friendliest monster, but she's a great ghoul once you get to know her."

Cody replied that he thought she was pretty cool, and admitted he was rather excited at having met a dragon girl. Once they got back to their table they continued to talk until their food arrived. It was smoking hot when Skelita put it down on the table and tasted delicious. Both teens ate their fill while making light conversation.

Once the two teens were finished they paid the bill, tipped Skelita, and left. They got in Clawdeen's car and drove off. Both of them were full, but the night was still young so they decided to go the movies. Cody expected to see a theater come into view, but Clawdeen explained that wasn't the case.

"I thought we'd go to the drive-thru theater," she said casually with one hand on the wheel. "It's so retro it's become popular nowadays. We have normal theaters too, but it can be trouble sometimes because of all the different monster sizes. No one likes going to the movies when they can't see past the guy in front of them. This way we can sit in the car and nobody'll get in our way. Sound good?"

"Yeah," Cody agreed. "Sounds cool. Let's do it." He wholeheartedly agreed; sitting behind someone tall had happened to him more times than he'd care to admit. Once they arrived Cody paid their admission and they drove the car around to where the movie screen was.

They both sat comfortably in the vehicle and waited for the movie to start. There were already a number of other cars filled with monsters waiting for the movie to start. After Cody looking around it occurred to him he didn't even know what movie they were seeing. "Clawdeen, what movie is this anyway?"

"It's the newest _Vampire Majesty_ movie starring Veronica Von Vamp." Clawdeen explained. "They've been getting really popular lately. Of course I've already seen this one before with the ghouls."

"Oh, right." Cody was unsure why Clawdeen had chosen a movie she'd already seen before. Maybe she just liked it? He decided to sate his curiosity. "So what are these vampire movies about exactly?"

"Oh you've never seen any of them before? Sorry I keep forgetting you're human and don't already know about all this stuff." Clawdeen then broke into a long explanation of what the movies were about and who the characters were. Once she was finished the movie was about to start.

It was then that Cody remembered the concession stand. He asked Clawdeen if she wanted any popcorn or snacks, but she declined. "No thanks. I don't want any," she said. Cody asked if she was still full from dinner. She shrugged, "yeah a little. I guess that's part of it."

Cody could only scratch his head at her answer. But then the movie started and he quickly shut up. The beginning of the movie went by and Cody didn't find it all that interesting. He thought the actress playing the main character was seriously overacting (not that he'd ever tell Clawdeen that).

Then all of a sudden he felt Clawdeen's hand on top of his own. He looked from his hands up to her eyes. She was giving him a rather suggestive look. Ever since Cleo's party Cody had wondered about his 'scent' and what exactly it did to a werewolf like Clawdeen. As she gazed at him with bedroom eyes he was certain it was affecting her.

"Let's have some fun, okay?"

And with those short words Clawdeen leaned over and pressed her lips to Cody's. Surprised, but not unhappy, Cody kissed her back. The kiss didn't last long though as Clawdeen sensed something was off. "What's wrong?"

"N-Nothing," he stuttered awkwardly. Cody found his wits had departed him sometime during the kiss. "I just thought…you don't want to watch the movie?"

Clawdeen chuckled shortly, "I told you I've seen it before. Anyway, I'd rather kiss. Wouldn't you?"

Cody found himself stuttering over his "yes" reply, so instead he leaned over and kissed his date. She clearly enjoyed this response as she kissed him back with passion and wrapped her arms around his shoulders to get a good grip. The two teenagers began to make out with no concern for the rest of the theater. To them there was only each other's lips, as they kissed with heat and passion each attempting to devour the other.

This continued for the entire movie. Clawdeen only came up for air when she heard the credits start to roll. "Over already? Damn."

Cody had the biggest smile on his face. "That was amazing."

* * *

After leaving the theater Clawdeen drove Cody home. As she was driving Clawdeen glanced over at the boy beside her. She had enjoyed her date so far, but it seemed too short. It was nine thirty so the werewolf knew that wasn't really true but, she still didn't want it to end. When she thought about it she realized that was the lust talking.

Cody's scent was what drew her to him from the beginning, and ever since then it had only grown stronger. Whenever she was around him the scent seemed to fill her with lust. Every time it seemed to grow stronger and get harder and harder to sate. In her head she seemed to battle this other side of her for control-and every time it was harder to win.

Clawdeen wondered how much of her feelings for Cody are genuine and how much are merely her infatuation with his scent. She admitted (to herself) she does like the boy; he's nice, funny, caring, kinda cute, and different than any other boy she's met. But still…

She shook her head violently to clear away the thoughts, but they lingered. The werewolf girl realized her control was slipping. It becomes harder and harder to distinguish between her thoughts and those brought on by the scent's lust. Just then the car turned down Cody's street and she could see his apartment building getting closer. Realizing he's soon going to get out of the car and leave she panics…and then she gives in.

The car stops in front of Cody's apartment, but before he can even say goodnight Clawdeen spoke up. "Hey Cody, I was just wondering, would you mind showing me your apartment? I've never been in a human's home before and since it's yours I'm curious."

"Oh well…sure." Cody answered without really thinking. He was still somewhat high from their make-out earlier and wouldn't mind more alone time with the beautiful female. They get out of the car together and walked over to the building. Cody unlocked the door and they both walked in together.

When Cody turns on the lights Clawdeen looked around. At first glance it's nothing special. There's a small kitchen, living room, bathroom, and bedroom of course. There's not much of a mess but a few things have been left out. "This place is nice," Clawdeen said leaving the kitchen and moving into the living room. "It must be great living alone; I have to share my house with all my brothers and sisters."

"It can be nice," Cody shrugged. "But it also gets lonely."

Clawdeen turned to him and smirked. "Then you must be glad I'm here." Cody smiled back at her. "Let me see your room." She started to walk down the hall.

Cody's eyes grew wide. "Don't go in there! It's…uhh…kind of embarrassing."

"Oh come on, I won't laugh." Clawdeen said opening the door to his bedroom. There was a lot more clutter in this room and a lot more personality than the rest of the apartment. Cody had put up posters on the walls of bands Clawdeen had never heard of, games, movies, and even one of a sexy human blonde in a bikini.

Clawdeen took a minute getting her fill of all the different things in the room while Cody stood there anxiously with both hands behind his back. She turned back to the human. "I don't know what your embarrassed about, it's nice. Sometime you'll have to tell me what all this normie stuff is. I'd like to know."

"Yeah sure," Cody relaxed slightly. "Heck I could tell you right now. Unless, you have to leave already?"

"No," she shook her head slowly. "But I thought we'd do something else."

"Like what?"

She sauntered over to him with that look in her eye. "I thought we could pick up where we left off at the movies." The next thing Cody knew he was kissing Clawdeen again, and quite heatedly. He didn't know why this girl wanted to kiss so much, but he wasn't complaining!

Clawdeen breathed deeply through her nose to fill herself with his scent as she kissed Cody passionately. She moved him over to his queen-sized bed and pushed him on top. She got up too and soon they were both on top of the bed kissing and holding each other. Clawdeen held off for as long as she could, but after a few minutes she wanted more. Her animal instincts broke the kiss. "Wait a second, I think you're going to like this."

She got off the bed. Standing right in front of him so he had a clear view, Clawdeen unzipped her dress from the back and slipped it down past her legs and onto the floor. Cody's eyes went wide and the tent already growing in his pants grew much tighter at the sight of Clawdeen standing in his room wearing only her bra and panties. It was made all the sexier because her matching lingerie looked like something out of a Victoria's Secret magazine. The purple color contrasted with the werewolf girl's chocolate colored skin which made it strangely mesmerizing.

"Clawdeen-

"I'm sorry Cody," she interrupted. "But I want to do more. Don't fight it. I promise you'll feel really good." With her hips swaying she climbed back on top of Cody and began to strip him. The smaller teen felt a mixture of fear and sexual desire that prevented him from doing anything.

She quickly pulled off his shirt and tossed it aside. His chest was thin and hairless; not muscular but somewhat sturdy. She got a good whiff of his scent as her hands ran over his skin from his neck down to his belly button. They then unbuttoned his pants and in a quick tug pulled them all the way off. Now dressed in only his boxers, his protruding erection left little to the imagination.

Clawdeen's eyes lit up with excitement and her mouth watered as she grabbed the top and pulled the boxers down to his feet just as she had with his pants. His erect penis, previously held back by his boxers, was now free and sprung upwards with enthusiasm.

"Oh shit!" Clawdeen gasped as she gazed at Cody's member. Had she not been consumed by lust, she might've admitted to expecting less. Cody was rather small overall so she assumed his dick probably matched. She was mistaken. He was in fact well endowed. While not very thick, he compared evenly with grown men in terms of length.

The pale dick seemed to be calling to Clawdeen, who grasped it in her hand while Cody gasped. Only at night in his most perverted fantasies had he imagined this date ending with the beautiful werewolf holding his dick so lovingly. Clawdeen stuck out her tongue and drooled directly onto the human's penis causing him to flinch. Once it was covered in saliva she used it as a kind of lube and rubbed it all over. She then began to jerk her hand up and down the length of his dick giving him a handjob.

"Your dick is fangtastic Cody!" Clawdeen exclaimed.

"Clawdeen!" Cody gasped. "I don't know if we should be doing this…" he said, but no longer meant. The pleasure he felt from her handjob was overriding the rest of his brain. He'd never gotten a handjob before. Hell, he'd never had any kind of sex before. It was both exciting and scary.

Clawdeen's reply was to run her tongue along the length of his cock. A shiver ran all the way up Cody's spine and he visibly shivered. "Don't do that," he said in little more than a whisper. "I'll cum. If you keep going I'll cum!"

But Clawdeen didn't stop. She kept stroking Cody's cock while at the same time licking the sides. She'd get to the top and run her tongue all the way around the length just to see Cody's reaction. He was very close now and she could tell. She quit licking his dick and instead focused her right hand on furiously rubbing the length of his dick while her left hand fondled his balls.

"Come on Cody," she moaned slightly. "Cum for me. Cum for me baby!"

Then, like a hose being turned on, Cody came. He ejaculated right up into the air. Some of the sticky semen hit Clawdeen in the face while the rest fell back down onto his stomach and genitals. Clawdeen didn't stop; she actually increased her pace as Cody spurt out shot after shot of cum. After a good five or six shots the ejaculation ended and Clawdeen let go. His dick still twitched slightly but no more cum came out.

Cody's breathing had become ragged and shallow. "That was…so good," he whispered.

Clawdeen smiled. Cody hadn't lasted very long, but if this was his first time (and something told her it was) then that was no surprise. Now, she told herself, she just had to bring his erection back. Underneath her sexy panties her pussy was moist and begging for it. Her finger swiped some of the cum off her face and licked it. Her eyes lit up in surprise at the realization that Cody's cum tasted good.

"Tasty!" she licked her lips and stood up again. "So Cody, ready for more?"

"More?" he asked. He didn't think he had it in him.

"Yeah, I want more. I need more." she answered. "Now let's get this bad boy up again huh?" she playfully slapped his cock. Now that she had Cody's full attention again she pulled her arms back and unclipped her bra and let gravity pull it to the floor. Cody's eyes widened at the sight of Clawdeen's impressive C cup breasts. For the first time that night Clawdeen felt a little embarrassed as Cody stared unabashed at her chest.

But that didn't stop her. She cupped her breasts, one in each hand and shook them in front of him. Then she turned around and grabbed the sides of her panties and slowly pulled them down revealing her impressive ass. She gave him a few seconds to look before turning around revealing her glistening pussy. Knowing that keeping herself shaved down there was near impossible for a werewolf, Clawdeen had left her public hair unshaved but in a landing strip shape.

"Looks like that did the trick," Clawdeen said as she watched Cody's cock rise and harden in front of her. She then got onto the bed, crawling on all fours in front of him and shaking her ass.

"Can I…touch you?" he asked. Clawdeen nodded; her expression told him that was exactly what she wanted. Then she kissed him again and this time he pushed her down onto the bed. He eagerly grabbed her breasts with both hands and squeezed. Cody had waited years to touch a girls boobs and now that he had he wasn't going to waste a second!

Once he had his fill he broke the kiss and turned her over. Now his hands groped and squeezed her large ass checks. He gave them each a good slap and watched them jiggle. After that he briefly rubbed his dick on one of them before Clawdeen suddenly turned over.

"Not yet," she told him. "You have to give me some attention down here first." She then spread her legs giving him an impressive view of her pussy. To his credit, Cody didn't hesitate but immediate dived down to get a better look. He opened up her pussy lips and dove in.

Cody had never eaten pussy before so he had virtually no technique. He just began to lick her, slowly at first but picked up speed once he got used to the taste. He licked her most private area and listened to the moans that escaped her lips to judge how he was doing. After a while he got a rhythm going that he knew must be effective judging by Clawdeen's moans.

"Oh Cody! Oh fuck! I'm cumming!" All of a sudden she pushed Cody's head further inside her. He felt something wet hit him in the face and then he pulled back. He watched as Clawdeen squirted out cum like a sprinkler. Her eyes were closed and her face was red.

Once she finished Clawdeen lay there panting for a minute. "That was good. So fucking good. But now, I want the real thing." She spread her legs again, this time even further back. "Give it to me Cody. Stick your cock in and fuck me!"

Cody gulped. His dick was at full mast and practically begged him to stick it in her. For a single second he realized he was about to lost his virginity, but then he thought no more. Slowly he slid his penis inside of Clawdeen's vagina until he broke through her hymen and was all the way inside.

"Ah!" she gasped. "You're so big! So big!"

The inside of Clawdeen's pussy felt warm and moist to Cody. His dick felt the kind of pleasure he'd never felt before-something he couldn't feel just by jacking off. He began to move around inside her. Still going slowly he slid his penis in and out of Clawdeen. The friction he was generating was already overpowering him.

As for Clawdeen, well this was just what she had wanted. She had fed the lust inside of her and now her mind was nothing more than a sea of pleasure. She could barely keep her tongue in her mouth for all the panting she was doing. The only problem was she wanted more. She wanted Cody to go faster and fuck her harder!

"More," she moaned. "More Cody. I want you to fuck me more! Fuck me harder!"

"Okay," he gasped. He leaned down so his hands were on the bed; one on each side of Clawdeen's head. His legs were pushing her legs up and as he began to slam his dick into her harder he watched as her tits jiggled in front of him. With every thrust he watched her dark skinned nipples dance for him.

He fucked her faster and faster, harder and harder. The whole time watching her tits bounce up and down on the bed while listening to Clawdeen howl in pleasure. The sex really brought out the wolf in her. Her animal instincts kicked in as she moved her hips in time with his thrusts.

"Oh fuck Cody!" she cried out. "You're so good! Your dick is so good! I never knew normies were so good at fucking! Oh!" she felt herself getting close. "I'm going to cum so don't stop fucking your big cock into me!"

"Me too!" Cody said in between thrusts. "I'm going to cum!"

"Don't pull out!" Clawdeen placed her arms over his shoulders so Cody was looking straight into her eyes. "I want it inside! Cum inside me!"

Cody nodded. He knew he couldn't hold it back any longer. If felt like any second now his dick would shoot off. "I'm cumming!" he groaned.

"Me too!" Clawdeen cried out. "I'm cumming!" she said right before her orgasm hit. Right then she couldn't control herself and sank her fangs into his shoulder.

Cody could hold himself back no longer and came at the same time. Buried to the hilt in Clawdeen, he shot out wave after wave of cum straight into her werewolf pussy. A wave of pleasure he'd never felt before filled him as he filled her womb full of semen. Her tight pussy milked him dry until he was completely spent.

Having ridden both of their orgasms out, the two let go. Clawdeen released Cody and allowed her arms to fall limp onto his bed. Cody slowly pulled out of Clawdeen before falling onto his back next to her. Excess white and sticky cum dripped out of her pussy and onto the bed where it went unnoticed by either teen.

They both lay there gasping for a few seconds before simultaneously reaching for the other. They pulled each other into a very close embrace and held each other. "Cody I love you," Clawdeen gasped as her pulled her lover closer toward her. "I love you so much."

"I love you too Clawdeen," Cody said burying his face into her chest. "I love you…"

Both teens closed their eyes and before either realized it they both fell asleep naked together.

* * *

While at the same time that Cody and Clawdeen slept together, Hexiciah Steam met with Headmistress Bloodgood in her office. The headmistress looked tired and not at all happy about being called in during a Saturday. Hexiciah had just finished explaining something to her and waited for her response. Bloodgood shook her head in confusion. "I'm…not quite sure I understand. What you're telling me, it's impossible. Myths and rumors I've heard over the years, that's all."

Steam looked aggravated, but tried to stay patient. "Listen ma'am, I assure you it is not only possible, but inevitable. It may have already happened, I don't know! That's why I'm here and that is why we need to find Mr. Anderson as quickly as possible," he explained. "I need to explain all of this to him myself."

Bloodgood raised an eyebrow. "And you think he'll believe you?"

"This isn't the first time we've met." Hexiciah replied vaguely. "Regardless, we must find him now! You have his address don't you?"

"Yes, but I can't give it to you. Not tonight anyway." The headmistress sighed. "Let's just say…I believe you. Is telling Mr. Anderson really a smart idea? He might be better off not knowing."

"He has to know," Steam said sternly. "It's his life, his fate. We have to give him the chance to decide."

Bloodgood sighed for the umpteenth time that night. "Alright, alright, you've worn me down with your ridiculous speech. You can tell him…tomorrow. It's too late now, but I can contact him in the morning."

Steam begrudgingly accepted. "That's fine. I could use a nap anyway. I haven't slept for nearly 48 hours."

Bloodgood nodded. "I'll prepare a room where you can get some sleep. Just promise me you won't make him do anything he isn't ready for. He may be a human but he is still one of my students and I do care for him."

Hexiciah Steam turned to leave the room. "Sorry Bloodgood, but I can promise you no such thing."

* * *

**A/N: So that was probably a lot to take in, but what did you think? Next chapter we'll finally get some explanations on what's going on with Cody. Until then, reviews are appreciated! **

**And just in case anything in this chapter made you think otherwise, Cody is still going to remain human. That hasn't changed. **


	7. Hexiciah Steam's Tale

**A/N: Hey guys, thanks for all the reviews! Sorry I don't respond to all of you. If you want a reply, please review with your account. I'm talking to you animationfan. As for your question, yes to the first, but I can't say for the 2nd. This chapter is very plot-heavy, it ended up being more than I originally expected but that's how it goes. It's kind of silly really. Well, read on. **

**The Canadian at Monster High **

**Chapter 7: Hexiciah Steam's Tale**

The sun was already shining through the window of the bedroom in Cody's apartment by the time the once boy, now a man, began to stir. Cody was awake but kept his eyes closed, and for a moment he was confused. His body was sore and naked. Then he opened his eyes and the first thing he saw was a beautiful werewolf girl sleeping beside him. She was also naked, and judging by the state of her hair she had also been put through the ringer.

The events of last night came rushing back to him. A grin grew on his face that just wouldn't go away. He had sex with Clawdeen. He had sex with Clawdeen! Cody wanted to laugh and jump for joy all at the same time. It had been amazing, but also scary. He hadn't been expecting it. After all, it was only their second date. Had it happened too soon? Did this mean Clawdeen was easy, or that he was? Both?

Just then he remembered cumming inside of Clawdeen. For a second he lost his breath at the prospect that because of last night she might be pregnant. But then he recalled what he learned back in class. That, while rare, human and monster relations did occasionally happen, but that offspring born between them was completely unheard of. It had been declared impossible. Cody relaxed. He couldn't impregnate Clawdeen if he had sex with her a hundred more times. Though he liked the sound of that…

Clawdeen groaned softly and muttered something in her sleep. It caught Cody's attention and brought him out of his thoughts. He brushed a strand of hair out of her face and gazed lovingly at her. Cody really did love her, even if he hadn't known her very long. There was something about her that just completed a part of him.

"Clawdeen…"

Cody spoke her name softly. He lightly brushed his fingers across her face in hope of gently waking her. When he watched her eyelids begin to flutter he smiled. "Cody…" she whispered in a sleepy voice. Clawdeen seemed happy to see the human. She cupped his face with one of her hands before leaning forward and kissing him gently on the lips.

_A pretty girl is kissing me in my bed after a night of sex_, Cody thought to himself as he kissed her back. _I could get used to this!_

Before long she broke the kiss and gazed at him sleepily. Yawning, her head turned right and left as she took in her surroundings: Cody's bedroom. All of a sudden her once half-open eyes were forcibly widened as far as they could go. A look of worry and fear grew on her face. "Oh shit!" she cursed. "I'm in your room, at your apartment. Not at my house! Oh shit!"

In one fluid movement she stood all the way up on Cody's bed. She didn't even notice Cody staring at her naked body as she began to freak out. "Oh this is bad! This is bad!" her fingers ran through her hair and squeezed. She then leapt off the bed and began to pick up the clothes she had discarded the night before off the floor. She grabbed her bra, panties, and dress and quickly began to redress herself.

"Clawdeen what's wrong?" Cody asked.

"I spent the night at your house!" she exclaimed while clipping on her bra.

"Yeah, I know. We had sex," he blushed, "remember?"

"Of course I do," she squeezed into her dress. "But what I mean is that I never came home last night! I told my brothers and sisters I'd be home by ten, but I never made it at all. They must be so worried."

"I'm sorry," Cody said surprised. "I didn't know."

"Luckily my parents aren't home or they'd flip! Probably shave me hairless for something like this. But I have to get home and convince Clawd and the others that I'm okay or they might tattle on me." She then pulled out her icoffin and hit the touch screen before placing it up against her ear. "Hello Frankie? Listen ghoulfriend I have an emergency and need your help."

"Of course Clawdeen. What's up?"

"Have Clawd or Howleen called you today?" she asked.

"No, why?"

"Listen, if either of them call you today asking for me, tell them I spent the night at your place okay?"

"But…you didn't. That would be a lie."

"Yeah, I know." Clawdeen said stressed. "Listen I'll explain this all to you later, but right now I really need your help. So will you do it?"

"…okay, I'll do it."

"Thanks Frankie, I appreciate it." Clawdeen then hung up the phone and turned back to Cody who was still standing there watching her. "I'm sorry about this Cody, but I have to go now. But I promise I'll call you later okay?" she walked over to him and kissed him quickly on the cheek.

Clawdeen tried to turn away, but Cody held her back. He stood on his toes and gave her a quick but deep kiss on the lips. "I'll see you again soon, yeah?"

The werewolf girl nodded, "bye!" then she turned and left the room. Cody walked over to the window and waited until he could watch Clawdeen sprint out to her car. He stood there until her car drove off before walking back to his bed.

"Damn," he sighed. "Here I was hoping we might get to have a round two." He was painfully aware of the erection between his legs. Knowing it wasn't going anywhere Cody walked into the bathroom and took a long shower.

* * *

After Cody finished his shower he got dressed and then had something to eat. He didn't really have any plans for the day so he was just sitting around watching TV when the doorbell rang at about eleven. Cody wasn't expecting any visitors; had Clawdeen forgotten something? After standing up he walked over and opened the door.

His face lit up in surprise at the woman standing on his doormat. It was none other than his school principal, Headmistress Bloodgood. The human had found the woman intimidating ever since their first meeting when he learned she could remove her head at will, but that was school. This was his home. He gulped. What was she doing here? Had he done something wrong? Something so bad the principal had to come find him on the weekend?

Did she know he had sex with Clawdeen?

No, that was impossible. He wasn't even sure if that was against any rules. Discouraged probably, but not against any rules since it was off school grounds. These thoughts filled his head all within the span of about a second. "H-Headmistress?"

The woman nodded. For the moment her head was still on her shoulders. "Mr. Anderson, may we come in?"

"I-I guess so," he answered hesitantly. As he moved aside to let her in her exact words caught his attention. Who is we? He hadn't noticed anyone standing beside her, and then realized the other person must be right behind her. When Bloodgood stepped inside Cody's apartment he got a look at the second person.

Cody recognized the man. He was tall and well built; probably around forty. His hair was well kept but wavy, dark but showing signs of grey with a mustache. The man's clothes seemed dated; he wore a nice white shirt under a striped turquoise vest, a purple tie and khakis. But the part of this man that was most likely to draw the eye was the large golden piece of metal fastened into a left arm.

Cody knew the man, but not the arm. "Mr. Steam?" he said surprised.

Hexiciah Steam nodded. "Greetings Cody, you're looking well."

"W-What are you doing here? I haven't seen you since I transferred. And what's that thing on your arm?"

Bloodgood coughed politely into her cuffed fist. "Perhaps we should sit down first?"

Still feeling shocked, Cody led them to the one table in his apartment. The three sat down and felt a little awkward. Bloodgood decided to speak up again. "So Mr. Anderson, I take it you know Mr. Steam?"

"Well yeah, I guess I did," he answered. "Not well or anything. Back when I lived in Canada he was the counselor at my school. He was the one that recommended I transfer to New Salem and the school there; though he didn't tell me it was a school for monsters." The brunette then began to glare at the older man.

"You didn't realize a school called 'Monster High' was a school for monsters?" The headless woman asked.

Steam chuckled awkwardly. "I may not have mentioned the name of the school- on purpose of course. I didn't want to do anything to discourage Cody from transferring."

"You didn't tell me on purpose?" Cody repeated. He sat there for a moment with his mouth slightly open and his eyes blinking repeatedly. "Will someone please tell me what's going on here?"

"I'd be happy to," Steam smiled. "You certainly deserve an explanation."

"This should be good." Bloodgood muttered to herself as she placed her head down on the table. Cody was so focused on what Steam was going to say that he wasn't even fazed by this.

"You see Cody, I am not really your school counselor-

"You don't say."

"But I am a bit of an opportunist, and I know how to turn a situation in my favor." Hexiciah Steam continued. "You see lad, I was born human, but when I was a young man I lost my arm. Long story-ask me later. I've always been a bit of an inventor so I fashioned myself a new one." He lifted up the arm in question. "And ever since then I've been welcome in the monster world as a cyborg.

I found their culture fascinating and began to study them. They are so similar to humans and yet so different. It wasn't long before I narrowed my study down to the relations between humans and monsters over the centuries. What do you know about monster-human relations in history Cody?"

Cody racked his brain for a minute. "Oh well…not much. I've only learned a few things in history class and they're all about events that have taken place in the past 500 years."

Steam nodded, "I thought as much. A shame really, as you'll have no idea what I'm talking about. You see Cody, monsters and humans have a history of not getting along very well. You already know this obviously, but what you don't know is over one thousand years ago the two sides were at war. In fact they'd been at war for over five hundred years. The exact number is unknown, but it hardly matters.

What's important, and what I came here to tell you, is something extraordinary happened a thousand years ago that temporarily ended that war." He took a deep breath. The apartment was silent. Cody hung on his every word (though he still didn't know why) and even Bloodgood was paying attention.

"A man named Adam of Anderson fell in love with a vampire. Adam was young, only twenty-five, while the vampire, a lady named Eve of Evelyn, was over two thousand. Despite this, she loved him back. Why? Because at the time Adam was attempting to do something no one else had ever tried to do: make peace between the humans and monsters."

Cody listened with rapt attention. Hexiciah continued. "Adam may have been the only one to realize that both sides had more in common than they realized. With great persistence he spent years going between the two sides struggling to convince each of the goodness of the other. You see, both sides were tired of fighting and he knew this. They had lost friends, family, land and resources over a bloody struggle their ancestors began.

It wasn't easy; Adam of Anderson was almost assassinated multiple times. But he never quit, and after years he finally managed to oversee an agreement between the two sides. The war would end and both sides had to stick to their own land. It was wasn't what you'd call friendly relations, but it was enough. Adam believed over time the two sides would come to understand each other and real peace could be achieved.

Adam was then able to marry Eve-in secret. They didn't believe it safe for anyone to know when relations were still unstable." Hexiciah Steam then took a deep breath and exhaled. It was then Cody noticed how tired and worn out the man looked. "But like I told you at the beginning of this story, war was only stopped temporarily. Like so often in history the selfishness of one man was enough to undo all of the good Adam achieved. You see Eve had been a desirable woman, and there was a vampire man who desperately wanted her."

"Who was he?" Cody asked.

"Stoker," Steam answered slowly. "Lord Stoker." Bloodgood's eyes momentarily grew in shock, but soon returned to normal. "Eve rejected him but wouldn't say why. He knew there was another man and stalked her until he discovered the truth. My guess is he probably wanted to expose their secret, but Adam was no fool. He hadn't left any clues for Stoker to find."

"So what did Stoker do?" Cody feared he already knew the answer.

"…he killed them both." Hexiciah momentarily paused. "Well, I can't know for sure whether it happened at the same time. Perhaps he killed Adam first and then was forced to kill Eve after. I wasn't there and neither was anyone else. What I do know was he sent the humans Adam's body and the monsters Eve's. It wasn't hard to make it look like the work of the other side. Soon the war was on again as if it had never ended."

Cody let out a breath he hadn't realized he was holding. "Well that's…depressing. Is it true?" he asked Bloodgood.

The headmistress shrugged. "Half of it maybe. History books tell us of the war obviously, and that there was a temporary truce; though the given reason is entirely different. History does say there was an Adam of Anderson and that he did indeed die right before the truce ended, but there is no mention of an Eve of Evelyn."

"What about Stoker?"

Bloodgood hesitated. "There was such a vampire, but no known connections to that story."

Steam made a sound that told the other two exactly what he thought of that. "It was all covered up," he said. "Don't believe the history books Cody, Adam was real and I met him."

"You met him?!"

"Mr. Steam has a time machine," Bloodgood sighed. "Though I've never seen any proof that it exists."

"It does exist!" the older gentleman insisted. "And we're getting off-topic. I haven't finished my story."

"What about the time machine?" Cody asked, but Steam shushed him.

"What else could there possibly be?" Bloodgood's headless body crossed her arms.

Steam turned to look directly at Cody and smiled. "Adam and Eve had a son."

The headmistress raised an eyebrow. "A half-breed?"

"Born out of wedlock," the cyborg continued. "Right before they were married. When his parents died he was raised by humans and kept his vampire side hidden as well as he could. I never learned his first name, but I knew he took Anderson as his last name."

Cody laughed. "Let me guess: I'm his long lost descendent right? And you're here to give me my inheritance, which is probably a bathtub full of gold locked away somewhere in Gringotts yes?"

"Yes Cody, you are Adam's descendent, but no, there is no inheritance or gold." Hexiciah answered him seriously.

"Are you being serious?"

"Very serious Cody. I need you to believe me when I tell you-

"I can't believe that!" Cody interrupted. "I mean, no offense Mr. Steam, but I can hardly believe the rest of your story is true, much less that I'm descended from that guy! I mean, I think I'd know if I was half vampire!"

"You're not," Steam stated clearly. "Let me make that clear: you are completely human. Everything that I've learned about Adam's descendents makes it very clear from his son onward they had almost no interaction with monsters. They all married humans and the vampire blood in their veins lessened and lessened with each generation. You are no more vampire than I am."

Cody nodded but was hardly convinced. "Okay, but that doesn't prove I'm descended from Adam or why it even matters!"

"Cody," Hexiciah Steam grabbed the teen by the shoulders and looked him straight in the eye. Cody gulped but couldn't look away. "I have spent years of my life researching this and I have followed Adam's family tree all the way down through the generations and I swear, you are the last. You are his heir."

"Okay…" Cody sighed after pulling his hands free. "Okay, let's just say I believe you. What does it matter? Why did you spend so much time on this? Did you just want to meet me or something?"

The cyborg shook his head. "Something happened the night Adam died Cody. There was a prophecy…"

"…rubbish…" Bloodgood coughed into her hand.

"…made by an old zombie woman that very night. She was a mystic that often saw things and it was reported this prophecy was the most vivid thing she'd ever experienced. She said the prophecy came from Adam's dying wish."

"They say? What, you weren't there yourself?" Bloodgood remarked snidely.

"Time traveling is risky business!" Hexiciah cried. "Some things are too dangerous to interfere with. I risked the prophecy not happening at all."

"Well what is the prophecy?" Cody asked.

"I don't know the exact wording. As I said, I wasn't there. The prophecy was written down afterwards in stone to preserve it, but it eventually decayed. What I do know is it spoke of the thousandth son of Adam and how he would somehow bring together monsters and humans. He would unite them and bring peace to both sides."

"But I can't be the one-thousandth son," Cody insisted. "It hasn't been that long!"

"True, but it has been a thousand years. I believe the prophecy was referring more to years than to descendants." Cody gave the man a disbelieving look. "That's not the only reason I think it refers to you. It also spoke of powers this person, this chosen one would have."

Cody shrugged. "While it would be badass to have super powers, I don't have any. I'm just a normal, kinda weak, human guy."

"Are you sure?" the man asked. "The prophecy states that the chosen one will be blessed by monsters so that he will be immune to their powers. He will be able to touch them, and they him, but neither will be harmed. Tell me Cody, does any of that sound familiar? Since you've started school at Monster High has anything like that happened?"

Cody wanted to tell the man no. Tell him he was a whackjob and to get out of his apartment. But he couldn't because distinct memories kept popping up his mind. Instinctively he reached up to his neck and touched the mark where Clawdeen had bitten him last night. If she was a normal werewolf (which he knew she was) something should've happened. But that was only the most recent. He recalled other times. There was Venus and the spores, or him not getting shocked when Frankie hugged him. He realized there were a lot of small things that had happened at Monster High he'd never quite been able to explain but had shrugged off because he was so new to the school.

"…there have been a few times." Cody whispered.

Steam smiled. "I thought so. Like what?"

"Well there was this one plant girl who blew these spores in my face. Nothing happened, but she apparently thought I was going to be under her control."

"Ah yes, of course." Hexiciah nodded. "Certain plant monsters can release pollen that allows them to influence a person's actions. Any other human would've been at her mercy, but not you. This proves it."

"Well I wouldn't go that far." Bloodgood said.

"What…else did the prophecy say?" Cody asked meekly.

"A few other things," he replied vaguely. "It stated that while you are destined to unite the human and monster world, you won't do it alone. You will have a group of monster women that will aid you. This group will not only be companions to you but also lovers. A harem of sorts."

"A h-h-harem?" Cody sputtered. Hexiciah nodded. "Who? How many?"

"I don't know. From what I could read there must be at least three girls, but it could be more. A lot more even; it's impossible to say. Tell me Cody: you've never had luck with human girls have you?"

"Umm…I guess not." He grudgingly admitted. "I had always believed I simply hadn't met the right girl yet. Or at least, I hadn't won her."

"That gothic girl right?" The older man guessed where his thoughts were lurking. "That's one of the reasons I wanted you to come to Monster High. Because if you were who I thought you were, it couldn't have worked. The prophecy states that only monster girls will be attracted to you; not humans. Have you noticed any monster girls looking at you in that way?"

"Well…" Cody could hardly say no. He knew for a fact that Clawdeen was attracted to him, and that was enough to beat his score with human girls. But when he considered it he realized she might not have been the only ghoul attracted to him. He'd have to think more on that later. "Yeah I guess I have."

Steam nodded. "That'll increase once it actually starts."

"It?" Cody asked.

"The prophecy states that all this will officially start once you've initiated the first woman into your harem."

"Initiate?" Cody bit his lip as he recalled his sexual romp with Clawdeen the night before. "How would that work?"

"I don't know that either." Hexiciah shrugged. "The prophecy simply states that female monsters will find you extremely attractive all of a sudden and you will then be able to 'test them'. If they are meant to be with you a tattoo will appear on their body marking them as yours. If they aren't, nothing bad will happen. Once your harem is complete the phase will end and you will stop releasing the scent."

"But you don't know when that'll happen?"

"No," Hexiciah said. "That's why I wanted to find you before it happened. I have no clue how it'll happen and I didn't want you having to deal with this with no idea what was going on."

"Is that why you wanted to see him so urgently?" The headmistress looked rather put off. "I thought you meant he was in actual danger."

"Well…no. But it still seemed vitally important that he be told. Wouldn't you agree?"

"If all of that rubbish is true, then yes." Bloodgood admitted. "I guess so."

"What if…" Cody gulped. "What if 'it' already started? What if I already 'initiated a ghoul' or whatever?"

Steam's face suddenly turned white. He placed both hands on Cody's shoulders. "What do you mean? What happened? And how?"

"It's embarrassing," Cody blushed. "But I may have…had sex with Clawdeen Wolf last night. Here. In my apartment." Then, as if an afterthought he said: "but I don't have any marks and I don't think she did either."

The cyborg didn't seem to have heard the last part. "Sexual intercourse? Could it really be that simple?" he snapped his fingers. "Of course! So vulgar and yet so obvious! But this means you've unintentionally started the process. Well there's nothing we can do about that now. Instead, let's test to make sure. I'm going to need to blindfold you."

"…What?"

Five minutes later Cody was sitting down in a chair with a red blindfold wrapped around his head to cover his eyes. He couldn't see a thing. Hexiciah Steam approached him and held something out on a plate in front of him. "Smell this," he ordered Cody. "What is it?"

Cody didn't know what was going on but took a whiff through his nose anyway. He immediately regretted it. "Uggh, smells like rotten cheese. And meat. Actually I think it's a half-eaten ham sandwich with cheese, lettuce and tomatoes on wheat bread that was left out in the sun for two days." He paused to process what he had just uttered. "Wait, what?"

"Let's try something else," Steam grabbed a different plate and put it in front of him. "Now smell this."

Cody sniffed reluctantly. "That smells better. Cinnamon I believe. I'm thinking…French toast covered in cinnamon cooked with sliced bananas in it?"

Steam smiled and placed the plate down. "That is correct." He then removed the blindfold.

"So why did I know that? How could I smell that?"

"I believe it's a beneficial side-effect of mating with a werewolf." He answered. "When you come in close contact with a monster, specifically one in your harem you temporarily gain some of their monster powers. This may increase over time. This time you gained the werewolf's sense of smell. That's why you could smell so many details. Their noses are far more powerful than a human's."

"That's amazing." Cody briefly closed his eyes and inhaled deeply from his nose. "It's so…powerful. And I'd get different powers for different monsters?" Steam nodded. "This is a lot to take in."

"I understand Cody. There's just one thing I'd like to check if you don't mind." Cody shrugged. "Okay, I want you to think about this werewolf girl. Picture her in your mind. Think about your feelings for her and what she means to you."

Cody closed his eyes and concentrated. Before too long his right hand began to glow. "Cody! Your hand!" The teen opened his eyes and held up his hand. There now appeared to be a half circle tattooed on his hand. It was glowing a bright turquoise light.

"What the hell is this?" he asked.

"Your connection with that werewolf girl. It only appears when your together or when you think of her. She should have the same sort of thing. We'll have to check to be sure…"

"Oh no," Bloodgood picked her head off the table, put it back on her shoulders and then shook it. "I let you come to Cody's house but we are not going to bother another student today. If you want to see anyone else it'll have to be tomorrow at school."

Hexiciah sighed. "Well it's probably for the best." He turned back to Cody. "Now remember Cody, you need to get this Clawdeen girl to Bloodgood's office tomorrow so we can prove that she has the same mark."

"Then what'll happen?" Cody asked.

"We'll…talk about that tomorrow. For now we must say adieu." Hexiciah Smith stood up and bowed. "It was a pleasure to speak with you again Cody. I look forward to seeing you tomorrow. Goodbye for now."

The cyborg walked out the door while the headmistress got to her feet. She looked at Cody and hesitated. "I know this must all be a bit much Mr. A-I mean Cody. I'm not sure if I believe it myself."

"Yeah I picked that up." Cody interrupted.

Bloodgood coughed slightly. "Well, if you ever need to talk, my office is always open." She walked over to the door to leave, but then turned to give him one last look. "Always."

Once she was gone Cody headed into his bedroom and collapsed on his bed. His head was full to bursting after all the information Mr. Steam had given him. He wasn't sure if he should believe it or not; it all seemed too impossible. But after giving it some thought he decided he should at least see them again the next day at school and bring Clawdeen with him. Maybe that would clear some of this up.

But he didn't think the werewolf girl would be too happy at the prospect of him having a harem.

* * *

"Why won't you tell me what really happened?"

Clawdeen scowled. Her younger sister was really getting on her nerves. She had gone home yesterday and had managed to convince Clawd and her other siblings that she had spent the night at Frankie's house (thanks in part to Frankie herself). Well, almost off of her siblings. For some reason Howleen didn't buy her story. Whether she was too smart or just being stubborn the younger werewolf seemed to know better.

It was Monday morning and Clawdeen was driving to school with said younger sibling and was starting to wish she had left her on the curb. Getting a ride to school apparently did nothing to change the girl's mind. Clawdeen was getting a headache.

"Just let it go Howleen." Clawdeen clenched her teeth. "I told you what happened, now get out of my fur."

"You didn't spend the night at Cody's, did you?" she guessed.

The car pulled into her reserved parking space very suddenly and stopped all at once-pushing Howleen forward. "Okay! We're here. Get out of the car Howleen." The older sister exited the car and locked it before her sister could get a word in. She walked away while Howleen was still pulling herself together.

Walking into Monster High, Clawdeen headed straight for her locker. She waved at a few familiar faces but didn't stop to chat. Yawning she spun the dial on her locker and tried to remember what the combo was. It wasn't until she finished yawning that she realized Cody was standing right beside her.

"Hey Clawdeen," he smiled up at her.

"Cody!" she pulled him into a big hug. "It's fangtastic to see you baby!" she then kissed him on the cheek. "Sorry I had to run out on you before."

"It's no problem. Did it go okay with your family?"

"Yeah, most of them. Howleen's still on my ass about it though. She didn't really believe me."

Cody grinned. "You should give your sister more credit. She's smarter than you think."

"Whatever," she rolled her eyes before pulling a textbook out of her locker. "So you ready for class?"

"Not…quite." Clawdeen noticed a change in him; Cody suddenly looked slightly nervous.

"What is it?"

"We need to go to Headmistress' Bloodgood's office first."

Clawdeen raised an eyebrow. "And why would we need to do that?"

"It's…a long story." Clawdeen gave him that look. "We're not in trouble, I promise! It's just not something I can explain to you right here."

"Okay, what about class?"

"We'll be excused, and it shouldn't take that long. Come on, they're waiting for us." Cody turned to leave.

Clawdeen wondered who 'they' were, but didn't ask. "Fine, but we're going my way." She caught up to Cody and grabbed his hand. She then led him to the headmistress' office the long way. Clawdeen liked it because it gave them more time to hold hands. Cody's hand was cold, but her naturally warm hands soon heated them up. The human said nothing as they walked along but noticed various monsters watching them. However he also noticed Clawdeen was smiling so he let it be.

* * *

Hexiciah Steam and Headmistress Bloodgood were waiting for them when they arrived. Bloodgood was seated normally at her desk while Steam was standing beside her. "Come in, you two."

Clawdeen shut the door behind her quietly. "Don't worry Clawdeen," Bloodgood assured her. "You're not in any trouble. Mr. Steam here would like a few words with you is all."

"Steam?" Clawdeen took a good look at the older man in the room. Suddenly it all clicked. "Hexiciah Steam? Aren't you Robecca's father?"

This surprised the cyborg. "Do you know my daughter young lady? Why, how can that be?"

"Because she goes to school here?" Clawdeen answered. "Did you not know that?"

"Who is Rebecca?" Cody asked.

"Robecca," Steam corrected him. "And no, I didn't realize! I've been adrift for so long in different time periods I may have forgotten to check up on her…"

"Robecca?" Cody muttered. "So is she like a robot or-

"Yes?" A girl opened the door slightly and poked her head inside. "I thought I heard someone call my name. Ah!" she gasped loudly. "Dad? Is that you?"

"Robecca!" Steam's eyes lit up in recognition and happiness. The girl (now identified as Robecca) rushed into the room. She ignored both Cody and Clawdeen to run into her father's arms in an embrace.

Cody watched on in puzzlement. He had never met this girl before so he took a good look. She had copper brown skin, only Cody wasn't certain it was skin. It looked closer to metal, especially with all the patches, bolts and rivets on it. She had long wavy black and blue hair that held a pair of old fashioned goggles in place. Her outfit consisted of a blue and black one piece skirt, a small black vest, what looked like a blue metal corset over her skirt and brown rocket boots.

"Dad, what are you doing here? Where have you been?" Robecca asked with her voice full of emotion after an intense embrace.

"I'm sorry I haven't been to see you in a while my dear. Why, it feels like it's been an age!"

"It's been a hundred years actually," his daughter answered matter-of-factly.

"Has it? Well I promise to tell you the whole story, leave no detail out, but I can't right now." He motioned to Cody who was still standing there with Clawdeen. "Robecca, I'd like you to meet the great descendent of Adam of Anderson: Cody Anderson."

Robecca's eyes lit up. "Really? Oh how smashing!" she crossed the distance between them using her rocket boots and eagerly shook Cody's hands. "It's great to meet you! I can't tell you how long my father's been searching. Probably longer than I know."

"Umm thanks," Cody said shaking her hand. "It's great to meet you too."

"Hexiciah!" Bloodgood put her hands on her hips. "I thought you agreed not to go spreading that kind of thing around. I'm trying to run a school and I don't want every student to know about your silly chosen one prophecy-true or not!"

"I understand, I understand, but Robecca is an exception. She's my daughter!" Steam explained.

"Don't worry," the robot girl assured her headmistress. "I promise not to tell a soul ma'am."

"Excuse me," Clawdeen raised her hand to speak up. "But what the hell are you all talking about? I'd love to know cause right now I am in the dark."

Hexiciah Steam turned to look at the werewolf girl as if he had completely forgotten she was even there. "Of course my dear. Now where should we start? At the beginning would be best…"

He then began to tell her a shortened version of what he had told Cody the day before. Cody felt uncomfortable as he waited beside her. He was not confident that she'd take all of this well, and after a while he could feel her tense up. After what seemed like forever, Hexiciah finished. An uncomfortable silence filled the room.

"So," Clawdeen spoke. "What you're telling me is that Cody is the descendant of some famous guy from a thousand years ago…"

"Yes."

"…and he's the key to uniting humans and monsters…"

"Yes."

"…and to do this he needs a harem of girls, one of which is me?" she finished angrily. Is this some kind of joke? I'm not buying that shit!"

"An understandable reaction, but it is true." Steam turned to Cody. "Show her the thing my boy."

"The thing? Oh right." Cody held up his right hand so everyone in the room could see (but Clawdeen specifically). He concentrated on Clawdeen and before everyone's eyes a tattoo-like mark in the shape of a half-circle appeared on his hand. It lit up in a blue light.

"Wicked!" Robecca exclaimed.

"What the hell is that?" Clawdeen asked unimpressed. "Is that supposed to convince me?"

"Clawdeen…your hand." Cody pointed.

The werewolf girl glanced down at her own right hand and noticed it was now glowing as well. Her eyes widened as she brought it up to examine. It was the same mark as the one Cody had, only it was glowing yellow instead of blue. "What…is this? Where did this come from? I only had sex with Cody, I sure as hell didn't get a damn tattoo!"

"Calm down," Cody put his hand on her shoulder. "Clawdeen it's okay."

"No!" She pulled her shoulder away from his hand. "It's not okay!"

"Just trust me for a second! Please!" he pleaded with her. Cody then held out his right hand toward her. "Grab my hand."

Clawdeen briefly glared at Cody, but then turned to look at his hand. Silently she slowly moved her hand over to his. He then, moving on instinct, placed his hand on top of hers. Suddenly there was a brief flicker of light and the blue half circle on Cody's hand turned to a full circle. The occupants of the room watched for a moment in awe before Clawdeen pulled her hand back. The full circle on Cody's hand turned back to a half circle.

"Don't you see?" Hexiciah told Clawdeen. "You two are connected. This proves it!"

"Proves what?" Clawdeen said upset. "That you can make some stupid light show on your hand. Well that's just furrific Cody, but if you think I'm just going to do whatever you want then you're wrong!"

"Clawdeen wait!" Cody reached for her. "Please, don't leave. I don't get any of this crap either. I don't even really believe it, but I do care for you. Please don't let this scare you off."

"I…I care for you too Cody," she admitted. "But I need some time to think. This is too weird and I'm not sure how I fit into it all. I promise not to tell anyone, but maybe for now we shouldn't tell anyone we're together okay? It might interfere with your destiny." She let slip that last comment in anger. "I have to get to class."

"Clawdeen wait!" Cody called out to her as she left the room. He ran out after her.

"Maybe I should go talk to her?" Robecca suggested to her father. "I'm her friend; I might be able to explain it to her."

"I think for now she needs some time to herself." The girl's father answered. "But Robecca, I want you to be there for Cody. He need someone his own age to talk to about these things and I know you can help him. And for all we know, you may play a bigger part in this than we realize."

Robecca hesitated briefly at her father's implication, but nodded anyway. "Of course, I'll watch out for him."

"Thank you my dear."

Outside the headmistress' office Cody attempted to follow Clawdeen, but she was too fast for him. She had already disappeared. The brief physical contact with Clawdeen had given him back the werewolf's impressive sense of smell. He tried to sniff her out but there were too many different smells to distinguish just one. Unsure of what to do he simply stood there stuck. Then, from down the hall, a friendly sea monster ghoul appeared.

"Good morning Cody. Are you alright love?"

* * *

**A/N: I feel I should briefly explain the sex thing in this story. Cody will have sex with girls who are in his harem, and occasionally girls that are not in his harem. This story will have plot and others things in it, but it will also have sex. Sorry if that's not what you want. Now you know. **

**Reviews are appreciated. **


	8. Unwanted Attention

**A/N: Hey guys, it's time for a new chapter. Well I didn't get very many reviews last chapter so I got the impression a lot of you weren't too happy with it. Hopefully you'll enjoy this chapter more. Well then, read on. **

**The Canadian at Monster High**

**Chapter 8: Unwanted Attention**

Cody had little choice but to go to the rest of his classes. He spent much of the rest of the day hanging out with Lagoona. She didn't know why Cody was acting depressed, he wouldn't tell her, but she knew it had something to do with Clawdeen. The two had gone on a date on Saturday, so naturally Lagoona assumed it had gone badly or Cody had somehow offended Lagoona. She found this hard to believe as Cody seemed harmless to her and doubted he'd hurt a fly.

But deep down part of her was relieved. By the time she had realized her own feelings for Cody, he had already agreed to go on a date with Clawdeen. It had depressed her than he had gotten snatched up before she even had a chance, but now maybe she was still in the game. Remembering that Clawdeen was her friend she burned with shame, but seeing Cody that morning renewed her feelings for him. In fact, she found them stronger than before and couldn't help but think he seemed more attractive than ever.

Once school was over she said goodbye to him outside and noticed he looked a little less depressed than before. As she waved goodbye she wondered if he liked her back; if he saw her in the same way. _Could Cody have feelings for me, an underwater fish-girl like me?_ She wondered. Cody had always been very kind to her and he had helped her through her break-up with Gil-not a lot of guys would do that. Maybe that meant he did? Lagoona couldn't be sure. After all, you don't go out with a werewolf if your in love with a sea monster.

Either way, Lagoona wouldn't waste this opportunity.

* * *

The next day Lagoona had P.E. with some of the girls outside. The teacher wanted them to run laps around the track for exercise. This created numerous complaints from the students who weren't happy about having to run in the chilly weather.

Nevertheless, the students found themselves outside and dressed in their P.E. uniforms doing preliminary stretching. Draculaura, Frankie and Clawdeen were also in the class so Lagoona stuck near them. She thought this would be a good opportunity to talk to Clawdeen about Cody and make sure everything was cool between them. It seemed like the smart thing for her to do.

The gym teacher blew his whistle and the students were off. "Hey ghouls," Lagoona said once the teens had run far enough away from the teacher. "Nice day for a run, don't you think?"

"Nice day for a freeze you mean!" Draculaura said as she visibly shivered. The other ghouls could hear her teeth chatter. "It's too cold to be outside!"

"I don't know," Clawdeen shrugged. "Seems okay to me."

"Well, we don't all have your insolation." Frankie pointed out to her werewolf friend.

"So true," Clawdeen sighed.

They passed the next few moments in silence. "So Clawdeen, I think we've all been wondering, how did you date with Cody on Saturday go?" Lagoona inquired.

"Oh yes!" Draculaura nodded excitedly. "You never go on dates Clawdeen so you must tell us! I have to know!"

Clawdeen scoffed. "What's the big deal? It was just one lousy date," she lied.

"You almost make it sound boring." Frankie observed.

Clawdeen shrugged, "Maybe a little."

"Then why have you been avoiding the issue?" Draculaura asked. "You wouldn't tell us anything yesterday and now you act like it was nothing. I may only be sixteen hundred years old, but I'm not stupid! Spill, ghoul."

"I repeat: there's nothing to tell."

"Then why does Cody look so sad?" Lagoona asked. "I asked him, but he wouldn't tell me anything. What's the deal? Did you two accidentally hit someone with your car and have to bury them on the side of the road?"

"You have quite the active imagination Lagoona," Clawdeen said. "It's just…it's personal okay?" The other girls looked at each other but didn't say anything. They soon finished their lap and stopped running. No longer cold they stood there for a minute catching their breath. But Clawdeen didn't want to give the girls time to ask her anymore questions. "I'm going for another lap." Without waiting for them to respond the werewolf ran off across the track.

"Clawdeen wait!" Draculaura called out. She pouted when her bff kept going. Draculaura didn't like being ignored. She turned to Frankie and Lagoona. "I'm going after her!" And with that she took off too. "Clawdeen you come back here!"

"Looks like it's just you and me now." Frankie said.

Lagoona nodded. "Crikey, I didn't think a few questions would upset her. They didn't seem that bad."

"Yeah, I don't think it was you. Hey now that it's just us, can I ask you something?"

"Sure," Lagoona answered. "What's on your mind?"

Frankie seemed to be having an internal debate. For a minute she just stood there struggling before she finally came out and said it. "Do you…like Cody?"

"Do I what?" Lagoona was a little taken back-but mostly she didn't want to answer the question.

"It's just, you always get that look in your eye when he's around and you always talk about him. I get the feeling you like him."

"Well I…umm…you see…"

"It's okay," Frankie interrupted. "You don't have to say it. I know. I like him too."

Lagoona's eyebrows would gone up if she had any. "Frankie!"

"I'm sorry I just…oh bolts! I had to say it! I feel like I've been keeping it in too long." The franken-girl sparked at the neck.

"Well that's understandable, but why are you telling me mate?"

"Because you like him too," she said. "And before you ask, I don't blame you. I think it's great after what happened with Gil. I just want you to know that we should be friends whatever happens and not let a boy come between us. I think we could both pursue him without it turning into a werecat fight."

Lagoona finally got where her friend was going with this. She nodded, "that's very mature Frankie. I agree of course, ghoulfriends forever! But what about Clawdeen?"

Frankie tapped her chin thoughtfully before speaking. "Well nobody know what her deal is, but I think we should use this opportunity to go after Cody ourselves. If it turns out something is happening between the two of them we can always back off, but we shouldn't let this chance slip through our fingers." She paused briefly before making her next suggestion. "Heck, we might even work together!"

That last idea did not sit entirely well with Lagoona. "Work together? I don't follow mate. This isn't exactly one of those times where teaming up increases your chances."

"Well yeah, but-

"Enough chit-chat ladies!" The booming voice of the gym teacher interrupted their conversation."This is gym, not social time. Now get on the field!"

The two girls didn't need to be told twice. They quickly hurried over to where everyone else was. They had to actually do something, but that didn't mean they had to stop talking. "So Frankie, were you serious about working together?" Lagoona asked once they were on the field and no longer being watched by the teacher.

Frankie nodded. "I was. I think it's a good idea."

"But how would that work?"

"It's simple, we just work together to catch Cody's attention." Frankie explained. "We'll get him to like us-one of us. Whichever one he picks, the other has to be happy for her. It's only fair."

"I guess that sounds alright with me," Lagoona said thinking it over. "Still, it's a bummer for the ghoul Cody doesn't pick…"

"Well I did have another idea…" Frankie said uncertain if she should explain further. But when Lagoona became curious and wanted to know more she spilled. "What if we shared Cody? That is, the ghoul that wins could choose to include the other ghoul in the relationship. Then we could share him and we'd both be happy."

"Share a boy? I don't know about that Frankie…" Lagoona said troubled. "It just doesn't seem right or natural. I'm not sure I'd want to."

The green-skinned girl shrugged. "Well that's okay Lagoona, I understand. But I want you to know that I'm leaving it on the table. If Cody picks you then I'll be happy for you, but if he picks me then I don't mind sharing him with you and I don't think he'll mind either. Okay?"

Lagoona nodded. "Okay Frankie. You've got some weird ideas for a ghoul, but your heart is definitely in the right place. You're a good friend." Frankie smiled in appreciation and the two girls shared a hug.

Meanwhile when Draculaura ran after Clawdeen she managed to catch up to the werewolf girl quickly enough. She then spent the next ten minutes interrogating her best friend. Draculaura would not be deterred; she was determined to find out what had happened. Clawdeen did her best to hold out, but after a while of her friends incessant nagging she eventually gave up.

"Okay, alright! I'll tell you!" Clawdeen exclaimed.

"Yay!" Draculaura clapped her hands together. "Okay, tell me!"

"Not here," Clawdeen glanced around. They were in a pretty open area. Soon she spotted somewhere a little more out of the way. "Come with me," she grabbed the vampire's hand and pulled her over behind the bleachers. There was no one else around and no one would be able to see them. "Okay, we should be safe here. No one will overhear us." Draculaura nodded, still looking excited to hear what was going on. "Okay," she sighed, "it's like this…"

Clawdeen then told her everything that had happened. The werewolf knew she had told Cody she'd hold her tongue, but it was just too much. Everyone kept asking and it was starting to look suspicious to her closest friends, and she just had to tell _someone_. The secret was starting to get to her. As she confessed to her closest friend she felt relief that she no longer held the burden alone. Plus, if she had to trust someone, it was going to be Draculaura.

Once she had finished there was a moment of silence before Draculara spoke. "Clawdeen that's…that's crazy!"

_Finally, someone who understands_, Clawdeen thought. "You're telling me."

"But…what are you going to do?"

"I don't know, but you can't tell anybody!" she insisted. "That includes Clawd alright?"

"Well of course I won't tell Clawd!" Draculaura rolled her eyes. "Hello Clawdeen? You slept with Cody! Your brother would fang out if he knew."

"Then don't tell him."

"Well we have to do more than just keep it quiet. You have to do something!" Draculaura said excitedly, but then she let out a sigh and calmed down. "Clawdeen…do you love him?"

The werewolf looked surprised by the question. "Love him? I…do. Or at least, I think I do." She turned to look upwards at the sky. "At first I thought it was just his scent, just the lust driving me to fuck him; whether I wanted to or not. But then, once it was over-it wasn't. My feelings were still there, even after the lust had left. Is that love? I don't know."

Draculaura smiled softly and wiped a tear from her eye. "It sounds like love to me."

"Maybe you're right," Clawdeen considered. "In hindsight, running away might not have been the best idea. I should at least try to talk it out with Cody."

"I think that's a fangtastic idea!" Draculaura encouraged her.

"Thanks ghoulfriend," Clawdeen smiled. "But I think we should be heading back before someone notices we're gone."

"Good idea," the vampire nods. "I'll be there in a minute!" Clawdeen acknowledges her friend before jogging back to the others. Draculaura pulled out her icoffin. "You might love him ghoulfriend, but I don't completely trust that boy. I'm going to find out what I can about him for you."

"Don't worry, I've got your back."

* * *

Cody was feeling frustrated, to say the least.

Hexiciah Steam was gone. Vanished. The cyborg had left on Monday after telling Cody he was needed elsewhere. Whatever that meant. He wasn't sure when he'd come back but assured the teen that his daughter Robecca was more than willing to help in any way she could.

Unfortunately for him, Robecca was not prepared to answer the multitude of questions Cody had. Oh she did her best, but it was soon clear that she only knew a little more than Cody himself. Her father had many secrets and went on many adventures without her.

But that didn't stop Robecca from trying. She was determined to "help" Cody whether he wanted her to or not. All throughout the school day she followed him around asking all kinds of questions. They were mostly questions about his life and how it related back to the prophecy. She thought she was being helpful, but Cody didn't really see it that him it was just annoying.

Well, it wasn't all her fault. He'd been less than happy ever since Clawdeen had learned the truth a few days earlier and ran out on him. He'd seen her around a few times since but she wouldn't say more than a few words to him and always seemed eager to leave. Calling didn't work any better because she refused to answer the phone.

It was Wednesday afternoon and the bell had just rung to let them out. Numerous students were stll hanging around either going to clubs or just socializing. There was no swimming meet today so Cody didn't have to stick around. Thinking of swimming reminded him of Lagoona. Over the past two days she and Frankie had been hanging out with him a lot. They'd both been very friendly and nice to him so he'd enjoyed their company…for the most part.

The problem was they always ended up asking about Clawdeen. Whether it was what had happened or how he was feeling or whether or not he was now "available", it had all gotten quite annoying. He decided he would prefer to avoid both girls until he settled his differences with Clawdeen-or until they dropped the matter, whichever came first.

So he didn't head for the pool. Not that he was without company as Robecca was already heading his way. He considered making a run for it but it was too late. After greeting the robot girl Cody shut his locker and walked down the hall. As they were walking he noticed a large group of teens were grouped together. He wasn't sure what they were doing, but they all looked excited.

"What's going on?" he asked.

"Oh them?" Robecca looked over at the mob of monsters. "Didn't you hear? The world famous pop star Catty Noir enrolled as a new student here! Practically the entire school has been stalking her the past few days. Poor gal can't go to the bathroom without being mobbed."

Cody hadn't known any of that. In fact, he'd never ever heard of this 'Catty Noir'. He assumed this was another monster/human difference thing. "So why did she come here?"

Robecca shrugged. "Not a clue. I haven't met her myself."

Just then Ghoulia trudged over toward the two teens. "Ughhh…" she groaned and held out a piece of paper toward Robecca.

"Ghoulia? What is it?"

"Gwaa…"

Robecca grabbed the paper from Ghoulia's outstretched hand. "This looks like the schedule for next season's roller maze championship. Oh thank you Ghoulia! Have you shown the other girls yet?"

While Ghoulia groaned her reply Cody decided now would be a good time to split. He quietly walked away into another hall which he hurried through. Once he was far enough away that he was safe Cody released a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding. Walking at a leisurely pace he headed back to the entrance.

Out of nowhere someone ran right into Cody. The two bodies collided and he was knocked off his feet and the person he ran into fell right on top of him. "Oww…" Cody groaned as he felt pain in at least four places throughout his body. He opened his eyes to see what hit him.

"Oh I'm so sorry! I wasn't looking where I was going and ran right into you!" The ghoul apologized. Cody could see she was a black werecat with long pink hair and pink eyes. Her outfit was extremely glamorous and very bright. It was a white top and skirt that sparkled all over and had the number 13 near the top. She wore matching white boots and pink armbands.

Cody was sure he'd never seen her before; he'd have noticed a girl dressed that brightly. "It's…okay," he used his arms to push himself up. The werecat quickly leapt to her feet to allow him room to get up. "I'm not hurt. Are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine. You kinda broke my fall. I'm sorry again!" As she apologized the sounds of the group Cody had seen earlier could be heard coming their way. The teen ghoul did not look happy to hear that. "Oh no! How did they find me again so fast? I've got to hide!" She quickly looks around for an escape and began to think out loud. "Can't go through the gym; they'll see me. Can't go downstairs, they'll be waiting, but I can't go upstairs either; it's the same thing! Oh no…"

Cody wasn't sure why this girl was running away, but he was smart enough to have figured everything else out. "Here, come with me!" He grabbed her right hand and pulled her forward. She let out a small gasp but said nothing as he led her down the hall and into a nearby janitor's closet. Once they were inside he put a finger to his lips. "Shhh."

They both stood deathly quiet as the group came down the hall and passed right in front of the closet. Neither moved an inch as they waited till the last person walked past. The werecat girl relaxed her body and let out a sigh. "Oh thank you; I'm safe. It's a good thing you knew this closet was here."

Cody chuckled awkwardly. "Yeah…I've used it once before…for a different reason." He recalled in his mind being dragged in the small room by Toralei and her crew for far more sensual reasons.

The girl carefully opened the door and looked both ways before walking back into the hall. "Good, they're all gone," she turned back to Cody. "I knocked you down and you still help me. How can I ever thank you? Oh wait, I know. You must want an autograph."

"Excuse me?" Cody looked confused. "Why would I want your autograph?"

His reply startled the girl who now looked at him as if she found his reply quite queer. "Well…everyone else at this school does. That's what that mob was for. Do you not know who I am?"

Cody shrugged. "I don't have a clue. Some distant cousin of Toralei's maybe?"

"I'm Catty Noir," she answered. "I'm a pop star, or at least I was before I retired early. Most monster teens know me; I'm pretty famous."

"Well that explains it. I'm not a monster, I'm a human."

"A human? Really?" Catty looked him up and down. "Wow I guess you are! How furrific! I haven't met too many humans. What's your name?"

"I'm Cody Anderson," he replied. "And you don't have to reward me, but if you don't mind, why were you running from them? Aren't they your fans?"

Catty sighed. "They are my fans, but this isn't what I wanted. I spent years working as hard as I could to be a pop star, and once I was there I loved it. But I got tired after a while. I came to Monster High hoping to be a normal girl living a normal life, but people don't treat me that way. It's always 'fame this' and 'autograph that' but no one cares about the real me." She frowned.

"I'm sorry," Cody said genuinely, "but isn't that a little unrealistic?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean you spent all that time as a pop star. Did you really expect everyone to just forget all of that and treat you like you were normal?"

"Well I-I hoped they would." She faltered. "Oh…I guess your right. But what else was I supposed to do? I can't make everyone forget about me."

"Well no, but have you ever tried a disguise?" he asked. "You know, try to look like someone besides Catty Noir."

"Like plastic surgery?"

Cody cringed. "No, not that far. Just a new look so other people don't recognize you. Some new clothes, something to cover your hair…"

"But what about my name?" she asks. "I'll still be Catty Noir!"

"You could always use an alias," he shrugged. "Other than that, I can't really help you there."

"I guess your right."

"Come on," Cody placed his right hand on Catty's shoulder. "I think I know where we can find some new clothes for your disguise."

The two headed to the _lost and found_ where they took some abandoned clothes no one wanted. They also borrowed a few things from the theater department to make Catty's new look complete. A few minutes later the famous werecat stepped out of the girls' bathroom so Cody could have a look.

"Not bad," Cody said. "It should work." Her new outfit consisted of a white light jacket zipped up, some simple pink pants, matching sneakers, and a large hat that she had managed to hide all her hair inside.

"I feel silly," Catty said looking herself over. "It certainly isn't my most fashionable outfit. Are you sure it'll work?"

"Why don't you try it out for yourself?" Cody pointed down the hall. "I think I hear your fanbase coming. If you stay here they'll definitely walk right past us."

Catty gulped. Their plan seemed good in theory but suddenly she was worried it wouldn't work, but for some reason she decided to trust Cody. She wasn't sure what it was about the human, perhaps it had something to do with him not being a fan, but she found herself wanting to trust him. She stood her ground and waited.

The groupies soon made their way into the hall led by Heath Burns. They had lost sight of Catty and were now desperate to find her again. Anxious and irritated they appeared almost angry as they waved their signs with her face on them around. They came across both Cody and Catty (who kept her head down the whole time) but walked right past them.

Soon the group was gone. "It worked!" Catty jumped for joy. "Thank you so much Cody!" she reached over and pulled him into a hug.

"No problem," he hugged her back. "Glad I could help."

"This is great! I can't wait to try out my new look again!" Just then her icoffin beeped alerting her to something. "Oh zombie crud! It's time to go already; my ride's here."

"That's okay, you can always try it out tomorrow," he reminded her. "I should probably get going anyway. Well, it was nice meeting you."

"Wait!" Catty said getting an idea. "Why don't I give you a ride home? It's the least I can do."

"Well…"

"Great!" she grabbed him by the hand and dragged him toward the southern exit. "I always get picked up in the back of the school; less crowds that way." She explained. When they pushed open the door Cody went wide-eyed at the long white limo waiting for the former pop star. There was already a crowd gathered and Cody failed to see how parking in the back made any difference.

Luckily the driver had cleared a path for Catty to get through. The werecat pulled off her hat to expose her long pink locks and reveal her identity. The crowd surged at the sight of her, but she was too fast. She rushed through and pulled Cody along with her and the two leapt into the backseat.

With a word from Catty the chauffeur quickly drove off. "Wow," Cody glanced around the spacious limo. There was more than enough room for the two to spread their legs and relax. "This is awesome."

Catty giggled happily. "I'm glad you like it. Just one of the perks of being a pop star." Despite the multitude of places to sit, the werecat had chosen to sit right beside Cody on her knees facing him. When he looked over at her he spotted a familiar look in her eyes. "Now I want to thank you for being such a gentleman and helping me out earlier."

"But…you already thanked me. That's what the limo ride is right?"

Catty smiled, revealing her white teeth. "That was for helping me avoid the crowd the first time. But this is for giving me a disguise." The popstar placed her hands on Cody's shoulders and her lips over his. She began to kiss him furiously. Cody could tell she didn't have a lot of experience or technique, but he didn't mind; her enthusiasm made up for it.

_Oh what the heck?_ Cody thought briefly before kissing her back. He held her lovingly as the two continued to make-out excitedly in the back of a limo headed nowhere fast.

* * *

It was nearl half an hour later when Catty's limo finally arrived at Cody's apartment and dropped him off. He waved goodbye as the werecat blew him kisses from the window. Similar red lipstick marks adorned his bright smiling face. After entering his apartment in a daze he decided to take a quick shower.

He planned to work on his homework when he got out, but he never got that far. As he was drying off, the doorbell rang. Cursing his bad luck Cody quickly dressed himself while the bell continued to ring. Once dressed he rushed over and opened the door. To his surprise he found Clawdeen standing there with her finger on the doorbell.

She let go of the buzzer. "H-Hey Cody."

"Hi Clawdeen," Cody answered feeling breathless. "It's nice to see you."

There was a brief moment of awkward silence while the two teens stared at each other. "Listen," Clawdeen avoided Cody's gaze. She looked rather uncomfortable. "I wanted to talk to you about what happened a few days ago. Can I come in?"

"Of course!" Cody quickly opened the door all the way to let her in. "Come in, I'm glad you're here." And he was. The human felt a surge of hope to hear that Clawdeen wanted to talk. Of course part of him was afraid of what she'd say. It could go one of two ways and he really didn't want it to go the second.

After closing the door behind her Cody led Clawdeen over to his table and they both sat down. "Would you like something to drink?" he offered.

"No thanks," she said. "Listen about the other day…when I ran out." Clawdeen sighed. "I'm sorry. I knew it wasn't your fault but I still partially blamed you. I feel like a real hound. I know I must've hurt you…"

"It's okay Clawdeen."

"It's not okay," she shook her head. "But even so, I didn't just come here to apologize. I don't think I was completely in the wrong. I wanted to ask…I mean, do you really believe what Robecca's dad was telling you?"

Cody paused in thought. "Well…I don't know. Part of me thinks he's crazy and I should just forget it, but part of me wonders if at least some of it is true." He took a deep breath. "I don't know Clawdeen, but if your worried I'm going to act all high and mighty and go looking for girls for my harem then relax. That won't happen."

"It sounds silly when you say it, but to be honest I'm not so sure. I know I'm not the only ghoul interested in you." Clawdeen admitted. "I'm less worried that you'll get a harem and more worried you'll leave me for another ghoul."

Cody's face relaxed as he felt a rush of sympathy for the werewolf girl. He rushed forward and pulled her into a hug. "Clawdeen that will never happen. I love you, and I promise not to leave you for some other girl."

Clawdeen hugged him back tightly. "Thanks Cody, I love you too." After a few more seconds they broke the hug. "I know it's silly, but I still got to ask: you didn't do anything with another ghoul since Monday have you?"

"Oh well uhh…" Cody was caught off guard. His recent encounter with Catty rushed back to him and he wondered how he could've been so stupid. At the time it had seemed fine, but looking back he didn't know what was wrong with him. Now it was time to come clean. "To be honest there is something I have to tell you." He noticed Clawdeen suddenly look uncomfortable and he could tell she wasn't going to like what came out of his mouth next.

"I…may have made out with Catty Noir."

He cringed and waited for the explosion. With only one eye open he looked at Clawdeen who just stood there with a blank expression on her face. A few silent seconds passed where Clawdeen did nothing but blink. Then out of nowhere the werewolf girl bursts into laughter. "Aha haha! Good one Cody!" she clutched her sides as she kept laughing. "You made out with Catty Noir! The pop star? That's hilarious."

Cody frowned. He felt both confused and slightly insulted. Clawdeen kept laughing. "Oh man I didn't realize my boyfriend had such a great sense of humor. What next? You got married to Casta Fierce? Ha ha aha!"

The human crossed his arms. "Are you done?"

"Yeah," Clawdeen wiped a tear from her eye. "Thanks Cody I needed that."

As Cody was rolling his eyes, Clawdeen came over and gave him another hug. "I meant what I said," she whispered in his ear. "I missed you." She then captured his lips in a kiss. Cody kissed her back and decided that trying to convince his girlfriend that he had made out with a pop star was a lost cause.

The two kissed for a minute before Clawdeen came up for air. "You thinking what I'm thinking?" she let her jacket fall to the floor. Cody nodded mischievously. Holding hands the two ran into the bedroom while laughing. They quickly began to strip each other (it was more fun that way). Once they were both butt-naked they climbed onto the bed and Cody climbed on top of Clawdeen.

For the two lovers there was no time to lose so after a quick penetration they began fucking fiercely. Clawdeen was like a dog in heat bucking her hips wildly as Cody did his best to fuck her fast enough to keep up with that wild pace. They made love for nearly an hour before running out of steam. Collapsing side by side the two held hands as they tried to catch their breath.

"That," Clawdeen breathed in deeply, her breasts rising and falling with each breath, "…was amazing."

Cody looked at his completely deflated penis and nodded. "Agreed."

* * *

Later that night Draculaura was sitting at home watching TV on her couch. She was drinking her favorite tomato juice drink through a straw without a care in the world. All of a sudden her icoffin started ringing. She picked it up off the table where she left it and placed it next to her ear. The vampire girl already knew who it was. The day before she had hired one of the school's nerds to investigate Cody. To do a background search for anything suspicious.

"Well?" she whispered into it. "Did you find anything?"

"O-Oh yes Draculaura," the male voice answered her. "I made sure to investigate Cody thoroughly and you won't believe what I found!"

"What?" she asked excitedly. "What is it? What did you find?"

"Cody Anderson is famous in the human world!" The voice sputtered excitedly. "He was one of the first group of contestants on a popular Canadian TV show called Total Drama!"

Draculaura gasped.

* * *

**A/N: Reviews are appreciated. **


	9. Draculaura vs Cody

**A/N: Hey guys, so here's the deal. When I finished writing this chapter it turned out to be 8000 words, which is really long for just one chapter. So I decided to split it into 2 chapters. I didn't want to make you guys wait, so I'm uploading both of them together. When reviewing, if you could review both chapters that would be awesome. **

**Speaking of reviews, thank you guys so much! This story passed the 100 reviews mark last chapter! It was the most reviews I'd gotten for a chapter yet. Granted, like half of them were people telling me to add Draculaura to the harem or not to add her, but still! So thanks to everyone who reviewed. **

**The Canadian at Monster High**

**Chapter 9: Draculaura vs. Cody**

Draculaura loved Clawdeen. Like a friend. Like a sister. Like no vampire has ever loved a werewolf. She'd do anything for her best friend. Wanting to protect her was a no-brainer.

And right now Draculaura wanted to protect Clawdeen.

Her feelings on Cody were mixed. On the one hand, she liked him. He was nice, he was funny, and boy was he cute. He also seemed pretty intelligent. She loved Clawd, her boyfriend, but sometimes she wished he was half as smart as Cody. Or as considerate. If Draculaura wasn't already happily together with Clawd well…

_Focus Draculaura_, she told herself. _You're getting off-topic. Stop thinking about cute boys! _

On the other hand, he had secrets. He and Robecca's dad told Clawdeen that crazy story and made her keep it a secret. Draculaura also just learned he had been keeping his past a secret: he had been a TV star. Did Clawdeen know? Draculaura doubted it. What other secrets was he keeping behind that cute gap in his teeth? What mysteries were hidden underneath those dreamy teal eyes?

What was it with humans? They just seemed untrustworthy to Draculaura after she and her father had been driven out of their estate hundreds of years ago. Well no matter, she knew the truth now and soon Clawdeen would as well. Her friend deserved to know.

Cute boy, or no cute boy.

* * *

Draculaura had a determined air to her as she walked through the halls of Monster High Thursday morning. She was usually laid back and full of smiles-not today. Today she was serious. Seriously hungry-no really, where can a girl get a can of tomato juice?

Okay, now that she was sipping her favorite flavor straight from a straw her mind could focus. Draculaura's first and immediate plan was to find Clawdeen before first period. It would be easier to call or text her, but she believed her friend deserved to hear this in person. Otherwise she might not believe it was anything more than a rumor.

The obvious place to look was her friend's locker, but when she got there…no Clawdeen. Just as she was wondering where to look next she spotted the werewolf girl walking down the hallway. The vampire was about to call out when she spotted who Clawdeen was walking with: Cody. The werewolf and human were holding hands and looking rather love-struck and affectionate.

Draculaura hesitated. This hadn't been part of the plan. She hadn't expected/planned on Clawdeen hooking back up with Cody so quickly, but if their hand-holding was any sign then they were. Should she go through with it anyway? Or wait? She was still debating what to do when Clawdeen reached her locker.

"Hey Draculaura," Clawdeen smiled. "Guess what? I took your advice and look! Cody and I resolved our differences. Isn't that clawsome?"

"T-Tots!" She attempted to fake a smile. It was badly done, but Clawdeen didn't seem to notice. "That's great, really great!" _Well I can't tell her now_, Draculaura thought. _Not here in front of him. Should I ask to talk to her alone? That might work_.

But just then Frankie, Lagoona and Cleo showed up. _Oh great_, Draculaura groaned. _This just went from bad to worse_. "Hey girls!" Clawdeen greeted them.

Lagoona and Frankie both spotted the handholding and then looked at each other. "What's going on Clawdeen?" Frankie asked hesitantly.

"Yes," Cleo raised an eyebrow. "What's the deal?"

Clawdeen raised her and Cody's hands up to show them off. "Good news ghouls: Cody and I are together now!"

All three girls looked shocked. "T-Together?" Lagoona stuttered. "As in, 'together' together?"

"That's…great news." Frankie said. "Isn't it ghouls?"

"It certainly is surprising news," Cleo admitted. Even she, a ghoul with no interest in Cody, was taken back. "Really Clawdeen, what were you thinking? You can do better."

Clawdeen let go of Cody's hand so she could shove her index finger in Cleo's face. "Don't give me any lip Cleo. Cody's a great guy, and we're supposed to be friends!"

"Alright, alright," she pushed the finger away. "Can't you take a joke? Don't be so touchy."

"It's alright Clawdeen," Cody spoke up. "I know Cleo and me have never seen eye to eye, but I don't mind."

"Oh your such a pushover Cody," Clawdeen said slapping her boyfriend on the shoulder. Her playful tone and giggle told them she didn't mind at all. Cody nudged her back playfully.

Lagoona looked hurt as tears started to well up in her eyes. "I think…I have to go!" she turned away and ran off.

"Lagoona?" Clawdeen looked concerned. "What's wrong with her?"

"I should go after her." Frankie said avoiding the question. She ran after the sea-monster girl in a hurry.

Draculaura sighed, "This is worse than I thought."

"What was that Draculaura?" Cleo asked.

"Nothing!" she exclaimed. The other three looked at her. Luckily the warning bell rang just in time. "Well, looks like we have to get to class. Scare you later!"

_Now what am I going to do?_ Draculaura asked herself as she headed to class. _This might require a different approach… _

* * *

Clawdeen did not go straight to class. Instead she went looking for Lagoona and Frankie. She had started the day in such a good mood that she may not have been paying enough attention to everyone else. But once she saw how upset two of her friends were she knew something was wrong. And what kind of friend would she be if she didn't find out what was wrong?

She didn't know exactly where they went but she had a general direction. Past that, she hoped her knowledge of her friends would help. After wandering the halls for a few minutes she managed to find both of the girls in a side room off the gym where the P.E. supplies were kept. Clawdeen could hear Lagoona crying.

"Lagoona, it's…it's okay." The door wasn't entirely closed so Clawdeen could peep in through the crack. That's how she could see Frankie standing over Lagoona (who was sitting down) trying to comfort her. "It's not that bad."

"I've lost him Frankie," the blonde sobbed. "Or, I guess I never had him."

"You don't know that. We might still have a chance," the stitched together girl said optimistically. "You shouldn't give up so easily."

"Frankie, listen to yourself! What do you expect us to do? Steal Cody from Clawdeen? Is that what you'll do?"

"Well no, but…"

"Exactly!" she exclaimed. "We can't do that to our friend so it's over." Lagoona wiped her eyes. "I don't know why I hoped. After what happened with Gil I thought maybe this would turn out better…" she shook her head. "I was a fool!"

Frankie, feeling discouraged herself, could only quietly comfort her friend. She knew she had lost the argument and Lagoona wasn't going to change her mind. "It's okay," she hugged her friend from behind. "It's okay…"

Clawdeen stepped away from the door quietly. As she headed toward her class she thought about what she saw and frowned. She had never realized Lagoona and Frankie felt that way. _No, that's not true_, she shook her head. Clawdeen realized she had known, but didn't want to admit it; didn't want to confront the idea. It had been easier that way.

She had never wanted to hurt her friends; never meant to. Seeing the two of them like that cut her deeply. Her good mood was gone and replaced with feelings of guilt and pity. "Can I make this right?" she asked herself. Clawdeen had a lot of thinking to do.

* * *

Draculaura decided to change her tactics. Previous to learning about her friend's new relationship, she was going to tell Clawdeen what she had dug up about Cody. Now however, she decided it would be best to talk to Cody himself first. Oh she'd tell Clawdeen, but first she wanted to hear his side of the story.

It was mid-morning break when the young vampire decided to seek him out. The human was at his locker putting away his books and talking to Deuce. Once the gorgon left she confronted him.

"Hey Cody!" She jumped out in front of him.

"Ah!" he leapt back slightly in surprise. "Oh hey Draculaura. You surprised me."

Putting on a big smile she ignored his last comment. "So you're going out with Clawdeen huh?" he nodded, not knowing where she was going. "That's great, just great. But you know, Clawdeen is my BFF. I care a lot about her."

"I know," Cody interrupted. "She talks about you all the time."

"Does she? That's nice." She said. "Here's the thing: I don't know a lot about you, but what I do know about that whole prophecy thing didn't sound good."

"She told you about that?" Cody said surprised.

"Cody please don't interrupt." She sighed. "Where was I? Oh yes. So I did some digging around on you and you wouldn't believe what I found out! You Cody, used to be on TV before you moved here! Now why didn't you tell us that?"

Cody gulped. "You…know about that huh?"

Draculaura nodded. "I do, and I think Clawdeen deserves to know too."

"No! I mean-" Cody nervously wiped some sweat off his forehead. "It's complicated."

"What's complicated about it? There's something that you don't want her to know isn't there?"

"Yes, but it's not what you think!" he insisted. "It's not like I'm a bad person or anything, I just wanted to leave my past behind me. I guess I thought if Clawdeen was never going to hear about it I wouldn't need to tell her. But now that I say it out loud I guess I do sound like a real creep," he sighed.

"Maybe just a little…" Draculaura twiddled her thumbs and looked away from Cody. The anger she had felt in defending Clawdeen had mostly subsided. The truth was that trying to portray Cody as a bad guy wasn't working so well for her. "I guess when you put it like that it might not be so bad. But I still think we should-

*click*

Both teens turned when they saw the flash of a camera. They were not alone. Floating a few feet behind them was the ghostly gossip herself, Spectra. "Don't stop," she took another picture. "I want to hear all the details. If you could be more descriptive about the TV show in question Draculaura, that would be great."

"Spectra! What the fang are you doing here?" Draculaura knew her question was redundant, but the ghost girl's sudden appearance had caught her completely by surprise.

"Getting a new scoop," she answered. "This'll go great on my blog."

"You can't!" Cody exclaimed while clenching his fists. "That's a secret! I don't want the entire school to know about it!"

"Well I'm sorry, but I really need a new story! Maybe if you weren't so interesting or cute I wouldn't have to write about you so much!" Spectra said crossing her arms.

Draculaura frowned. "Don't blame Cody, it's not his fault you follow him around all day in school." Hearing this Spectra blushed and looked the other way. "And Spectra, don't you dare write that story! This is between Cody and myself."

"Sorry, but I'm still going to," Spectra smirked. "Don't worry, once I post it you'll be the first to know. See you later…" She then began to float away.

"Spectra stop!" Cody reached out and grabbed Spectra by the wrist. His fingers wrapped around her thin arm.

"Ah!" Spectra recoiled in surprise. "What the ectoplasm? How the hell are you touching me?"

"Oh my ghoul!" Draculaura freaked as well. "Only ghosts can touch ghosts. How are you doing that?"

"I have weird powers. It's a long story," he then pulled Spectra down closer toward him. "What's important is that you can't write that story."

"I've never been touched by a mortal before." Spectra said in awe as she stared unabashed at Cody's hand clasping her wrist. "It's…nice."

"Are you even listening?" The human asked. "You can't write that story."

"Touch me somewhere else!" Spectra ignores him. "Or wait, maybe I can touch you." She reaches out slowly and places her hand right on top of Cody's face. "Amazing; I could never do this before. Maybe I should check first…" she then reached over to touch Draculaura, but her hand went right through the vampire like normal. "It's true then, it is just you."

"Spectra you're not listening!" Cody was running out of patience. He glanced down and saw her hand was making its way from his chest downward. "Stop touching me!" he pushed her hand away.

"Oh sorry," she said without meaning it. "This is so new to me. Anyway, I still want to write that story, but maybe we could make a deal. Remember that date you said you'd take me on?"

"Yeah…vaguely."

"Well it's obvious by now that you didn't mean it when you said that," Spectra said, sounding hurt. "So how about this: you go on a date with me this weekend and I'll hold off on writing my story for one day?"

"One day?" Cody repeated incredulous. "No way! You decide not to write the story at all and I'll go on a date with you."

"Excuse me?" Draculaura could not believe what she was hearing. "You're going out with Clawdeen! You can't go on a date with her!"

"I know that," Cody whispered to the vampire. "But what choice do I have?"

"Maybe you should just let her write the story."

"I could do that!"

"No!" Cody exclaimed. "Okay, I'll do it. I'll go on one date with you this weekend, and you can't write that story for a week."

"I said a day," Spectra clarified. "And it's agreed! We can decide on the details tomorrow." She then floated over and briefly kissed Cody on the cheek. Blushing deeply, she quickly floated away without another word.

"Now what are you going to do?" Draculaura asked.

"I don't have a choice," Cody sighed. "I'll have to tell Clawdeen myself. It's better she learns from me than from Spectra's blog. Plus, who knows how much more info she'll dig up between now and tomorrow?"

His decision surprised the vampire, but not in a bad way. "That's probably for the best."

Cody nodded. He pulled out his phone and texted Clawdeen.

* * *

Once school ended Cody met Clawdeen in front of her locker. She was waiting for him just like he asked her to in his text. What he hadn't expected was the appearance of Draculaura, Lagoona, Frankie and Cleo. "Hey Cody, you wanted to talk to me about something?"

"Umm…yeah," he answered awkwardly. "I just didn't expect everyone else to be here too."

"That was my idea!" Draculaura smiled. Cody glared at her. "I just thought that since we're all good friends we all deserve to know; not just Clawdeen. No more secrets you know?"

"Draculaura, do you already know what Cody wants to say?" Clawdeen asked.

"Is that why we're here?" Lagoona asked. "Cody's going to confess something?"

"Yes to both!" The pink vampire giggled. "Now go on Cody, go on."

"Yes please, hurry up." Cleo flicked a hand through her long hair impatiently. "I don't have all day. Deuce was going to take me shopping."

Trying his best to ignore the others, Cody stepped toward Clawdeen and took her hands in his. "Clawdeen, there is something I have to tell you. I wasn't entirely truthful with you about my past."

The werewolf furrowed her brow. "This isn't another prophecy human/monster thing is it?"

"No," he shook his head. "It's unrelated."

"Prophecy what now?" Frankie asked.

"Never mind. What I'm trying to say is that when I told you I had a boring normal life before I came to Monster High I was lying!" Cody admitted. "Or at least partially lying. The first sixteen years of my life were normal, but then I became a contestant on a new reality show in Canada. It was called Total Drama Island and it became really popular.

A lot of things happened and I competed in two seasons, but the reason I moved here in the first place was to leave all that behind me. I wanted a fresh start and was grateful that none of the monsters here watched human TV so no one knew me. I know I shouldn't have lied to you, but I wanted to keep all of that in the past and have you judge me for what you see now, not what happened on that island."

The five girls stood there and listened to Cody's story. None of them said anything until he was finished. There was a brief moment of quiet. "Cody…you should've told me." Clawdeen said quietly.

"I know. I'm sorry."

"I don't…I don't know what to say," she admitted.

Cleo scoffed. "I know what I'd say."

"Cleo be quiet!" Lagoona warned the Egyptian.

"I still don't know much about this show or what you did." Clawdeen said. "Did you really need to hide it from me?"

"I'm done hiding from you," Cody stated. "Ask whatever you want. You deserve that much at least."

The werewolf girl opened her mouth to speak, but then turned to the other girls instead. "What should I ask? What should I do?" she whispered to them. They all had different suggestions; different ideas. They all had some merit, with the exception of some of Cleo's.

"There's one more thing you need to know," Cody spoke up while they were discussing it without him.

"What's that?"

"Draculaura was the one who find out about it. She came to me to ask if it was true, but while we were talking someone overheard us." Clawdeen nervously asked who it was. "It was Spectra, and yeah, she wanted to write it into her gossip column."

"Oh bolts!" Frankie kicked a nearby locker. "Not again!"

"Damn!" Clawdeen howled in frustration. "Wait, you said 'wanted to', does that mean you stopped her?"

Draculaura was about to say something but Cody interrupted her. "Only briefly; I convinced her not to write anything until tomorrow. So either we have to figure out a way to stop her or get ready for everyone in school to know."

"It wouldn't be that bad if everyone knew," Cleo shrugged.

"Maybe not to us, but I think Cody would prefer to keep that private," Lagoona said. Cody nodded in appreciation to the sea-monster girl who felt her heart beat faster.

"Tomorrow then," Clawdeen declared. "We'll talk about this again tomorrow Cody. I want to think it over tonight and I think I'll have a little conversation with Draculaura."

"What?" the vampire feigned innocence. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"I understand," Cody nodded. "I'll see you all tomorrow."

It was a quick goodbye and Cody headed for home. His secret had been revealed and he worried if any of his friends would trust him by tomorrow.

* * *

The next day he got to school early. Not for any reason, no one had asked him to meet them. Cody woke up early and just couldn't wait around in his apartment any longer after what happened the day before. The school was mostly empty so there was no one for him to talk to. Instead he hung out in the library for a while but quickly grew bored and took to wandering the halls instead.

Finally, Clawdeen got to school. Unfortunately there were only two minutes before class started. "Good news Cody," she told him as they walked to class. "Draculaura and I have come up with a plan. Can't tell you now though; meet in the cafeteria at lunch okay?"

"Sure Clawdeen. I'll be there."

"Oh and Cody?" She grabbed him by the sleeve just as he was about to head into his first class. "I know about your 'date' with Spectra. Draculaura told me all about it. There's no time now but you and me are gonna talk about this later."

"Damn." Cody cursed as his girlfriend walked away. "I was hoping she'd forget about it, but that vampire is out to get me."

The day went slowly as he sat through half of the days classes. Once the last class before lunch was over Cody was more than ready. He didn't know what Clawdeen was going to say to him but he just wanted to get it over with.

He headed to the cafeteria and looked around for the girls. Once he spotted them he didn't even bother getting lunch first. Instead he simply jogged over to their table and sat down. "Good, you're here." Clawdeen said.

"Hi Cody, want some fries?" Frankie offered as she pushed her tray of food closer to him.

"Thanks Frankie," he said taking a bite out of one of her fries. As he went to take another fry he felt someone poking his cheek repeatedly. "…what is Spectra doing here?"

"Clawdeen invited me," the ghost girl answered for herself.

"This involves her too," Clawdeen explained. "So here's the deal Cody: we're going to watch this 'Total drama' show tonight at Draculaura's place to see for ourselves. Your attendance is mandatory; you have to come." She then motioned toward the girls. "You ghouls are all invited as well."

"I'll go," Frankie volunteered.

"Me too!" Lagoona said.

Cleo sighed. "I guess it could be good gossip at least."

"Here's the deal Spectra: you can come and watch, but only if you promise not to write a story about it."

"Oh come on! How can I upset all my loyal fans by learning something that juicy and not sharing it?" Spectra said sounding torn.

"You'll get over it," Toralei said suddenly sitting down beside the other ghouls.

"What do you want Toralei?" Lagoona asked.

"To come too, of course," the werecat snickered. "I'm a curious kitty and I want to watch."

"No."

"I've been listening to your conversation and I'll tell everyone what I heard if you don't let me come."

"…fine." Clawdeen sighed. "But your two sidekicks can't come; no exceptions."

Toralei pouted, but it was obvious she was fine with this arrangement. "Alright," Spectra sighed. "I guess I won't write the story if you let me come…and go-on-a-date-with-Cody." She said this last part so quickly she didn't take a breath.

Clawdeen looked like she'd rather sharpen her fangs on the ghost girl, but gave in instead. "Okay I'll agree to…think about it. That's all you're getting."

"Great!" Draculaura said excitedly. "Everyone be at my place by five. Oh, we're going to have so much fun!"

"Is anyone going to ask me for my opinion?" Cody spoke up.

"No!"

"…okay."

* * *

**A/N: Reviews are appreciated. **


	10. Slumber Party Pranks

**A/N: This chapter marks the longest story (word count) that I have posted on fanfiction. Anyway, keep reading. **

T**he Canadian at Monster High**

**Chapter 10: Slumber Party Pranks**

"Can someone please tell me why in the name of Ra we had to be here so early?" Cleo complained. She was the second to last to arrive at Draculaura's manor. Over her shoulder she slung a small bag while a group of her slaves followed dutifully behind her each carrying a heavy suitcase.

"So we can see as much of that show as possible," Clawdeen stated. She was carrying a much more modest sized bag as she stood outside the dwelling with the other girls. "That's the whole point."

"Where is Cody anyway?" Lagoona asked.

"Here! I'm here!" Cody called out. He was jogging quickly over to them from across the street. They could tell by how quickly he was breathing that he had ran the whole way. "Sorry about that." He took a moment to catch his breath. "I've never been here before and I got lost. I took the wrong turn and had to run back two streets to get on the right road."

"Well we're just glad you're here." Robecca said smiling.

"Robecca?" Cody said surprised. "What are you doing here?"

"Well the other girls said I could come," she answered. "And I thought I'd keep an eye on you, mate."

"I'm just here because I want a good laugh watching you embarrass yourself on TV," Toralei snickered.

"Nobody asked you Toralei." Clawdeen frowned.

Just then the door opened and Draculaura appeared to usher in her guests. "Come in ghouls, come in! Oh, and you too Cody."

The seven girls and Cody all followed the vampire into her large, dark and spooky manor. Cody and Toralei were the only ones who'd never been inside before. Toralei obviously wasn't impressed, but Cody was. He marveled at the old world Gothic vampire architecture and antique furniture.

"Your home is amazing Draculaura," Cody said as he looked from ceiling to floor. "Look at all this neat stuff!"

"Oh thank you Cody!" The pink-haired ghoul giggled. "This is all my dad's really. He loves to collect it."

"That reminds me," the human gulped. "Your parents aren't home are they?"

She turned back to wink at him. "Don't chip your fangs, my dad's away on a business trip. He won't be back till next week so we have the whole place to ourselves!"

Cody felt relieved. He did not want to deal with a vampire dad and have to explain why there was a boy at a girls' sleepover. The manor was huge so they had to walk up multiple staircases to get to Draculaura's room. As they made their way Cody noticed Cleo and her weird slaves were having trouble with all her belongings.

"Wow Cleo, you sure brought a lot of stuff with you." He said keeping one hand on his backpack strap.

"Shut it nerd," she groaned. "I never leave home without at least seven outfit changes and then I have to have all of my jewelry. Royalty such as myself cannot be caught unaware or unadorned."

"Want some help?"

Cleo instantly took him up on the offer. "Here," she pushed her bag into his arms. It was heavier than it looked. "Just make sure you don't drop it and break anything."

"S-Sure," he groaned as he tried to keep up with the others. Luckily they soon arrived at Draculaura's large room where they could dump their stuff.

As Cody put down his backpack he observed the girls laughing and talking amongst themselves. For once he felt like an outsider. They had obviously done this kind of thing before and would probably do it again. He really did like them but had so much trouble lately he wondered if things would really work out.

"Cody? Are you in there?" Spectra asked him. She was floating right in front of his face.

"Y-Yeah I'm awake. Sorry Spectra."

"Hey Cody! Get over here!" Clawdeen called out from the other side of the room. Hearing his girlfriend's call he swiftly ran over to find the other girls near a big screen TV mounted on the wall. "We're almost ready to start the show. Come over here, I want you to sit next to me."

Clawdeen was sitting comfortably on a two-person couch so Cody sat in the empty seat. The other girls were seated in different places. Robecca and Lagoona were sitting on another couch while Draculaura hung upside down from the ceiling, Toralei sat on a beanbag, Frankie and Cleo each had their own chairs and Spectra floated nearby.

"Where'd you find the DVD of the show anyway?" Cody asked the werewolf.

"I had Ghoulia burn me a copy," she answered. "Zombies got skillz."

"Shhh!" Draculaura whispered. "I'm starting it…right…now!" she clicked play with the remote.

"W-Wait!" Cody stood up. "I think I should say something first!"

"Boo!" Toralei said. She was holding a bag of popcorn in her lap and tossing some of it at Cody. "Sit down!"

"Are we going to watch the whole season?" Frankie asked.

"Nah, just the episodes with Cody in them." Clawdeen answered. Cody sat back down. The Total Drama Island title screen appeared followed by the appearance of Chris Mclean. Cody sighed and sunk down further into the couch.

Once Chris explained the rules of the competition the girls were intrigued. They'd never seen a show like this before. Their attention was held throughout the first two episodes past Ezekiel's elimination. Cody could tell they liked it so far. They hadn't forgotten about him either. The "Codemeister" as Chris dubbed him was not a big part of the show, but they observed how he acted back then. His rather flirty attitude and choice of hanging around Gwen (even when she didn't want him to) was something they took notice of.

Draculaura then stopped it briefly to pay for the pizza she ordered. They ate as they watched and eventually made it to the Boney Island episode where Cody's attempts to woe Gwen could be described as pathetic, but his decision to help hook Gwen and Trent up as selfless. All of the ghouls watched that episode with great interest and briefly wondered what was next.

And then Cody got mauled by a bear and eliminated.

Clawdeen did a dramatic spit-take with the soda she'd been drinking. She couldn't believe what she'd just watched. "Holy shit Cody! Did you get mauled by a bear?"

"…and then eliminated for it?" Lagoona asked.

Cody nodded, "Yeah…it was a rather bad day overall."

"How could they do that to you?" Draculaura said, her voice filled with a bitter sadness. "How could they eliminate you instead of that mean Heather girl that everyone hates?"

"I can't believe them!" Frankie clenched her fists as sparks appeared on her neck-bolts. "You went to the trouble of hooking Trent and Gwen up and they both vote for you anyway! And that Leshawna girl…she looked like she was happy you were gone!"

"Let's not forget when that Beth girl pushed him into the lake." Cleo reminded them. "Why, even I think that's too much!"

"How did you ever survive Cody?" Robecca asked.

"Oh I managed to break free of some of my casts and swim to the surface," he explained. "It wasn't easy but the guy driving the boat helped me up and then I was re-bandaged at the Playa."

"That's still horrible!" Lagoona rushed over and pulled him into a hug. "Now I know why you came to Monster High rather than a human school!"

"It wasn't that bad," Cody tried to be humble but was distracted by Lagoona's sudden contact. "I'm alright, really."

That episode may have been Cody's elimination, but it wasn't the last episode with him in it. So then they watched the Play Des Losers episode and the last episode. His role was small in both of them. Once they were over they turned the DVD off. "So…" Cody said nervously. "What did you girls think?"

"I thought you did a great job embarrassing yourself in front of that Goth girl." Toralei laughed. Cody blushed in embarrassment and some of the girls couldn't help but chuckle.

"Be nice Toralei," Frankie warned the werecat.

"Let me think about that. Umm….no."

Suddenly Clawdeen moved over to Cody and pulled him into a hug. "I'm relieved," she said. "I was worried you were going to be some terrible person or something, but you weren't. You were Cody-just a little dorkier."

"Nothing wrong with that love," Lagoona smiled.

"Cody I thought it was really great how you helped Gwen with Trent, even after she didn't like you." Robecca said looking at him with a different layer of respect.

"I agree," Spectra nodded. "I'd love to do a piece on it. I could interview you and everything!" She then realized everyone was glaring at her. "…but I won't. I know the deal, I guess I just got excited over Cody's selflessness."

"It was okay I guess," Cleo shrugged. "Deuce has done way more romantic things for me though."

"Cody!" Draculaura leapt off the ceiling and hugged the human alongside Clawdeen. "I'm sorry I ever doubted you! You're a good guy after all."

"Thanks Draculaura."

"Aww looks like someone has another admirer," Robecca winked.

Draculaura released him. "H-He does not! I'm happily with Clawd. I just…wanted to say sorry is all." The other girls and Cody laughed at her embarrassment and the blush on her cheeks.

"So you were in another season too, right Cody?" Frankie said changing the subject. "Should we watch that?"

"No way," Clawdeen shook her head. "Cody's in every episode in season three. That's way too long."

"I have a suggestion, if you're interested." Cody spoke up. He ran over to his backpack and pulled out a tablet. "There's a video up on youtube of all the scenes I'm in during season three. My friend Harold made. We could watch that since it wouldn't even take a whole hour."

"What's you…tube?" Cleo asked.

"It's like the human version of Fright-tube," Spectra answered. "Humans are always copying our ideas."

"That sounds like a good plan Cody." Clawdeen said. Draculaura, who was standing behind her, nodded.

"Great! Just let me hook it up." Cody spent a couple of minutes hooking his tablet up to Draculaura's TV and when he was done the video showed up on the screen where they could all see it.

The ghouls watched the video attentively. They didn't always know the context of what was going on but they knew Cody and that was enough. And it wasn't hard to put the pieces together since they'd already seen season one. This season involved going around the world so they saw Cody go from Egypt to Hawaii where the season ended with everyone swimming away from an active volcano.

"Wow what a crazy ending!" Draculaura gasped. "How did you get away?"

"Rescue boats showed up a few minutes later and rescued everyone," Cody explained calmly. "Everyone was fine and Chris even filmed it but he wanted a dramatic ending so he had it cut."

"What was up with that Sierra girl?" Clawdeen asked defensively. "She had her hands all over you all season."

"She was full-on stalking you!" Lagoona sounded concerned. "I know what happened in the end, but did you really make friends with her? Did she really improve that much?"

"Sadly…no." Cody shook his head. "She's the reason I chose to leave Canada and move here. Sierra didn't get better, she got worse. She refused to leave me alone and even bothered me at my house. I couldn't take it anymore so I escaped and came here."

"That's horrible!" Frankie shivered at the thought of the purple-haired stalker. "You shouldn't have had to endure that Cody."

"As much as I hate to admit it, I agree." Toralei growled. "If I ever saw that freak I'd claw her eyes out! Rawr!"

Hearing all of this Cody sighed in relief and gave a genuine smile. "Thank you girls. It's true that she caused me a lot of pain, but if she hadn't I may never have moved here and I may never have met you. I know it sounds super cheesy, but I'm really happy I met you ghouls. I'm really glad you're my friends."

"Awww!" Most of the girls said in unison. All seven of the girls, including Cleo and Toralei, huddled around him and gave him a group hug.

Toralei was the first to stop hugging and walk away. "Ick," she wiped her hands off. "I'm never doing that again. If anyone asks this never happened!"

Clawdeen just grinned at Toralei knowingly once the hug ended. "Hey ghouls, it's only nine, there's no reason this party has to end. What do you say Draculaura?"

"Yeah!" She raised her right first up into the air. "Let's party till dawn!" The other girls and Cody let out a resounding "Yeah!".

* * *

A few minutes later Clawdeen and Cody were both getting changed in Draculaura's well-lit bathroom. The other girls were all getting into their pajamas in Draculaura's bedroom, but they didn't want Cody in there with them. Clawdeen didn't mind so she kept him company.

As Clawdeen pulled her purple pajama pants over her white panties she watched Cody changing. He had already put on his pair of blue pajama pants and was taking his shirt off when Clawdeen noticed something poking out of the thin material of his pants. "Cody are you hard?" She whispered, poking his protruding appendage. "I thought I told you to take care of that before you came over."

"I did," he pulled a plain white t-shirt over his head. "I jacked off before I came over, but I got a little excited again. Probably at the sight of you in your bra and panties." He snickered, but then noticed her glaring at him. "What? It's not my fault. For the past week or so I've been getting erections constantly; it's a real pain at school."

"The past week? So in other words since we had sex?" Clawdeen raised an eyebrow. "That's weird, but probably just a coincidence."

"I guess." Cody shrugged. A perverted grin crossed his face. "Any chance you want to…?"

"We are not having sex in Draculaura's bathroom."

Cody. "Ha ha I know, I know. I was just kidding."

Clawdeen bit her lower lip. "But I can't let you walk out like that; someone might notice. Come over here." The werewolf maneuvered him over in front of the toilet and then pulled down his pajama bottoms and boxers in one go. Cody's eyebrows went up but he stayed quiet.

"Jack off quickly okay? We need to get back soon. And make sure you get it in the toilet." She then lifted up her top and pulled down her bra revealing her round breasts. "Here's a little motivation."

Cody gripped his dick and smiled.

Meanwhile the other girls were finishing getting changed. Frankie and Lagoona were quietly talking where the others couldn't hear them. "So Frankie, do you know what's the deal with Spectra?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well I thought I heard something about her getting to go on a date with Cody this weekend." Lagoona frowned.

"Oh I heard that too!" Frankie recalled. "But that's weird since he's going out with Clawdeen. Why would he go out with her?"

"Maybe we just misheard her?"

But Frankie had a more optimistic idea. "Or maybe we still have a chance! Maybe he's still available and one or both of us could still go out with him."

"But how can that be?"

"I don't know, but you got to be positive!"

Just then Cody and Clawdeen walked out of the bathroom. Cody looked surprisingly relaxed. "What took you two so long?" Robecca asked.

"Nothing!" Clawdeen answered swiftly.

"I know," Spectra giggled. "It was naughty…"

"Spectra were you spying on Cody again?" Clawdeen growled.

"Maybe…"

Just then Draculaura walked over in her pink and white polka dot pajamas. "So what do you ghouls want to do first?"

"We could play truth or scare," Frankie suggested.

"Oh no!" Cleo objected. "I don't want to play that again. Not after what happened at Draculaura's last sleepover when you invited Amanita."

"Oh right," Frankie scratched her head sheepishly.

"Who's Amanita?" Cody asked.

"Nobody!" Cleo answered. "Don't ask again."

"Oh come on you lot." Lagoona grabbed a pillow off the vampire host's bed. "Enough gapping! Let's have a pillow fight!" She swung the pillow right into Cleo's head.

Cleo recovered and grabbed a pillow of her own. "Oh it is on like Ra!" She swung back at Lagoona and before long all the teens had joined in. They each had a pillow and were really going at it. Frankie hit Cody, Clawdeen smushed Draculaura and Robecca pummeled Lagoona.

Once they had finished and officially declared Robecca the winner (there was simply something about robots that made them excellent at pillow fighting) the party continued. They turned on music and brought out snacks and drinks. They danced, played games and even just talked.

But it wasn't all niceties. There were a few pranks played as well, one of them on Cody. The party had been going for a few hours and some of the teens were playing a board game. Cody had played a similar human-version in the past and was rather good at it. Cleo on the other hand was losing. Toralei was just bored. The werecat noticed the Egyptian growing angry at Cody.

"Hey," she whispered in the other girl's ear, "want to have some fun?" She then whispered the plan into Cleo's ear. Once she agreed Cleo turned to Cody who was sitting close by.

"Oh Cody, be a dear would you?" Cody turned to Cleo. "Draculaura wanted some of these chips I brought. Walk over and give them to her kay? Thanks."

Cody frowned at being ordered around, but took the chips out of Cleo's hands anyway. He stood up and walked over to the vampire who was also playing the game, just seated a few feet away. She was sitting with her legs crossed and didn't notice him until he was standing right in front of her. "Here Draculaura. Cleo said you wanted-

But before he could finish his sentence Toralei appeared from behind and grabbed the top of his pajama pants. "Flasher alert!" She pulled them all the way down to his feet exposing his penis to the air.

Draculaura's eyes went wide at the sight of Cody's dick less than three inches from her face. All of a sudden it was just hanging there in front of her. Then, to make matters worse it started to grow in size as it became erect. "Ahhhh!" she screamed.

_Not again!_ Cody thought as his face burned with embarrassment. "Very nice!" Toralei said before spanking Cody on the ass. She and Cleo were laughing it up while the other girls watched. Cody tried to pull up his pants and walk backwards at the same time but instead tripped and fell back on the game board.

Even more embarrassed than before he managed to pull his pants back up. Clawdeen helped him to his feet while Frankie got Draculaura to stop screaming. Her face was pretty red and she wouldn't look Cody in the face for the rest of the night. The other girls got mad at Toralei and Cleo but since it was two a.m. they just decided to call it a night.

All the girls and Cody lay down on the floor in sleeping bags. Cody was sleeping next to Clawdeen; the two snuggled up next to each other. It took them a while but they all eventually fell asleep. All except one.

Something woke Cody up. The room was still dark and he could hear the sounds of the girls quietly sleeping so he knew it wasn't morning. A nearby electronic clock told him it was three thirty. Suddenly he realized his sleeping bag and been opened and he felt cool down below.

Cody was so surprised he nearly cried out. Toralei was lying on top of his legs. She had unzipped his sleeping bag and pulled his pants down again and now one of her hands was wrapped tightly around his dick.

"Shhh…" she put a finger to her lips. "Don't want to wake anyone do you?" Cody freaked. A quick glance to his right showed Clawdeen was mere inches away from him and Toralei was trying to give him a fucking blowjob?! He mouthed the words 'what are you doing?'.

Toralei grinned and began to rub his cock up and down. Cody tensed up and tried not to make a sound. "I saw you earlier," she whispered. "You were hard as a rock. I know you need some release. I think I can help."

"Get off…" Cody whispered.

"No," Toralei shook her head. "I'm going to get you off, but I promise you can return the favor later little kitty." Unfortunately for her Cody looked like he didn't get the message. Annoyed, Toralei squeezed his balls. The human's body seized up in pain and he clenched his teeth to avoid crying out. "This isn't up for debate. I'm taking what I want. Complain again and you'll get a finger up your ass."

Her fingers went back to playing with his dick. She rubbed it up and down before spitting into her hand for lube. Rubbing it all over she then placed the member into her warm mouth. Cody wanted to scream in pleasure. Toralei was doing things with her tongue he'd never realized were possible. Clawdeen's tongue just didn't compare.

It wasn't long before he had to cum. Being held against his will he didn't bother to warn her before releasing a load of cum straight into her mouth. But if this bothered the werecat, she didn't show it. She eagerly sucked up wave after wave and swallowed just as quickly.

Once his orgasm ended and his penis started to deflate she let it out of her mouth with a pop. "Mhmm…" she licked her lips eagerly. "That's good milk, kitty. I've never tasted cum so sweet before. I think I'd like seconds…"

"No…" Cody groaned quietly as Toralei took his dick back into her mouth and brought him back to full mast. Once again she had her way with him and once more he came in her mouth. As she swallowed the last of his load Cody lay exhausted and gasping for breath.

"That was good," Toralei got up and whispered right into his ear. "Don't worry, I'm full. But hey, let's do this again sometime. Bye…" she got up and returned to her sleeping bag.

Still exposed, Cody quickly pulled up his pants and fixed himself up. He tried to go back to sleep, but despite how tired he was it took him a while before he could get his brain to turn off.

* * *

The next morning Cody was the last to awaken. When he did get up he yawned loudly. The ghouls were all scattered around the room. Most of them looked pretty tired too, as if they weren't really awake yet. Cody recalled what happened last night and wished he could go back to sleep, but in his own bed. The thought briefly crossed his mind that he should tell Clawdeen about what happened, but he then realized that might not be a good idea. _I'll think about it later…_ he decided.

Just then Cleo walked over to him carrying a towel in one hand. She was already dressed so he figured she was one of the first ones up. "Hey Cody, just wanted to, you know, apologize about last night. The bathroom's open, why don't you go take a shower?"

"Thanks Cleo," he yawned again after taking the towel. He wandered past the Egyptian over to the bathroom and walked in. Closing the door behind him he hung the towel up and started to strip. After taking off his shirt he realized he heard something. Was someone humming?

Without thinking he pulled the shower curtain back to reveal a naked Draculaura humming loudly and rubbing a bar of soap all over herself. _Dammit!_ Cody thought to himself, now fully awake. He barely got a glance at the vampire's smooth pink skin or petite curves before she let out a scream even louder than the night before.

"Ahhh! Pervert!"

Cody ran out of the bathroom like a bat out of hell with no shirt on as a bar of soap went flying right over his head. Cleo watched the scene with glee as she laughed quietly to herself. "Cleo: two. Cody: zero."

It was an exciting morning to say the least. Once everything was sorted out Clawdeen, Frankie and Lagoona had managed to convince Draculaura not to ask Clawd to kick Cody's ass, but was far too embarrassed to let him stay any longer or even look at him.

The girls decided an early departure was best and said their goodbyes. Cody apologized for the twentieth time but Draculaura still wouldn't talk to him. He felt bad about that, but glad to be going home after a long night. He was so relieved to be heading back to his apartment he wasn't thinking about his soon to take place date with Spectra.

Draculaura was glad when everyone had left, but also a little lonely. Cody suddenly sprang into her thoughts. "That jerk!" she mumbled to herself as she recalled the two times she had been exposed to him in the last twelve hours. But she also recalled how she had seen him act on TDI and how much fun she had with him lately. "What is this?" she asked herself quietly. "Why do I feel this way?"

She didn't know.

* * *

**A/N: So everyone has been wondering whether Draculaura will be in the harem or not. If these past 2 chapters haven't been enough of a hint, the answer is yes. Draculaura will be in the harem. Sorry to the few people that wanted her to stay with Clawd, but way more people wanted her in the harem and that was my plan from the start anyway. **

**Reviews are appreciated. Let me know what you thought. **


	11. A Swim in her Pool

**A/N: Hey guys, it's time for another update! As always, thanks to everyone who reviewed last chapter! I got a great response and it certainly helped when writing this chapter. Now in regard to this chapter, I have to apologize in advance. I don't know much about school sports or meets so there may be some mistakes. Bear with me. On another note, this story could use a new cover so if there are any artists out there interested in doing some art for this story let me know. I'd appreciate it! **

**The Canadian at Monster High**

**Chapter 11: A Swim in her Pool**

"Cody? Wake up." A poke to the face.

"Cody wake up!" More pokes to the face.

A bright flash of light and the human's eyes opened with a start. Then they were immediately shut. Cody groaned and waited a few seconds before looking again. It was still Saturday and he had fallen asleep on his new couch. He remembered all of that. What he didn't know was why Spectra was hovering over him in his apartment with a camera.

The ghost giggled slightly. "I'm sorry, but I needed to wake you and your sleeping face was so cute; I wanted a picture." She put her phone away. "Are you okay?"

"I'm…fine," he sat up. "What are you doing here? How'd you get inside my apartment?"

"I floated through the wall," she explained. "I'm a ghost. I can do that, remember?"

"Oh…right." Cody said sheepishly.

"And I'm here for our date. Or, did you forget that too?" Spectra crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes.

"I don't remember ever deciding on a date or time to be honest." Cody rebutted.

"No time like the present," Spectra put on a smile. "So, where are you taking me on our date?"

Cody ignored the question, and instead got up and stretched. He checked the time. It was four-thirty. _Is it that late already?_ He thought to himself. "I guess you wouldn't be interested in a nice quiet date at my apartment would you?"

Spectra floated over beside Cody and placed her arms around his neck. "Oh of course not! I wouldn't mind at all." She squeezed him tightly and Cody could feel her breasts pressing up against his back.

He flinched before suddenly pulling away from the ghost girl. "O-On second thought, let's go out! I'm sure we can find something fun to do!" Before he even finished his sentence Cody was running off in search for his shoes. Spectra frowned, slightly disappointed, but said nothing. She worried she had been too pushy, but ever since she had realized she could touch Cody (and vise-versa) she had a hard time stopping.

Five minutes later the two teens had left Cody's apartment and were traveling on foot (or hovering in Spectra's case). The sun was still out and the town was very much alive with activity. As they walked Cody recalled something he had recently heard on the news. "Hey, I've got an idea," he told his companion. "I heard there's a carnival in town. Why don't we go check it out?"

"A carnival? What a scoop! But why haven't I heard of it before?" Spectra wondered.

"Probably because it's a human carnival," Cody revealed. "On the human side of town."

"The human side?" Spectra gasped. It was a bit overdramatic, but she was surprised nonetheless. "So there would just be normies there? I don't know Cody…"

"Come on, it'll be fun." The brunette encouraged her. "I haven't been around other humans for a while and you could get an exclusive scoop about something no one at Monster High knows about. But if you're really not comfortable with it, I understand."

"Well…I wouldn't say that." Spectra took a minute to roll the idea around in her head before deciding. "Okay, let's go!"

"Great!" Cody smiled. He started to walked toward the carnival grounds. "I hope they have cotton candy!"

It took them another ten minutes of walking but the two teens made their way to the carnival grounds without getting lost. The carnival was open all day and into the night so there were a good amount of people already there enjoying themselves. Spectra's eyes grew wide as she took it all in. She'd never seen so many humans together in one place before. Most monsters avoided human areas and she was no exception. She quickly took out her icoffin and started taking pictures.

"Wow Cody, you were right!" The light from her camera was going off continuously. "This is going straight to my blog!"

Cody nodded. The further into the carnival they walked the more people there were. The teens could see various attractions up ahead and a Ferris wheel in the background. Different stands were set up on the sides and Cody quickly spotted a familiar one. "They do have cotton candy!" He gasped excitedly. "Spectra wait here!" he ran off to the stand.

Spectra took a few more pictures. Once she was done she looked them over in her phone while Cody was away. Just as she was thinking how good they all looked she got a chill up her spine. Looking around she noticed that other people were looking at her. The human crowd kept staring and even glaring down at her. Some of them whispered quietly to each other.

All of a sudden Spectra felt uncomfortable. She didn't want to be floating there any longer. Luckily Cody ran back over only thirty seconds later carrying a tube piled high with cotton candy. "Sorry Spectra! The line was really long." He paused to take a bite out of the side of the pink confectionary. "You want a bite?"

"Umm sure, but could we keep moving?" she glanced at the people around her.

"Yeah," Cody said and they started to walk again. Spectra felt a little better so they paused and she took a bite.

"Mhmm…" A look of slight surprise crossed her face. "It vanished in my mouth!"

Cody chuckled, "yeah, it'll do that." He took another bite for himself. "So what do you want to do? Go on some rides? Check out the booths?"

"I don't know, I've never been to a human carnival before. It's oddly similar to a monster one, yet still different." She shrugged. "Why don't you decide?"

"Alright," Cody nodded. Since Spectra had wanted to go on this date so bad Cody wanted to make sure to do what she wanted, but he didn't mind deciding. He knew it was kind of selfish of him to pick a human event, but he'd at least make sure she was having fun. "Let's try some of these games."

The two walked over to a booth run by a man in a bright shirt with sunglasses. The booth had one of the most common games in a carnival: throwing a baseball at a stack of metal bottles. "This looks like a good place to start. What do you think?" he asked Spectra.

"Hey kid," the man running the booth called out before his date could respond. "No monster freaks allowed."

"What?" Cody said surprised.

"You heard me. No freaks. Take your girlfriend and scram!" The man was a lot bigger than Cody and looked intimidating with his muscular arms crossed.

"Seriously?" Cody could not believe this guy. He knew there were humans that didn't like monsters (he had spoken to them firsthand at Cleo's party) but he didn't think anyone would display such blatant prejudice in public. He was about to reply to the man when he felt Spectra's ghost hand on his arm.

"Cody…maybe we should go." She sounded worried.

Cody turned around and saw that the crowd of humans had turned into a group that surrounded them. The once easy going people now looked agitated and unpleasant. "What are you-

"Get out of here monster freak!" someone shouted.

"This carnival's for humans only!" A middle aged woman glared at Spectra. "We don't want your kind anywhere near us!"

"Go back to your freak school! Freak!" A little girl angrily cried out before throwing a rock at Spectra. It soared right through her but then hit Cody.

"Oww!" he dropped his cotton candy and shielded himself from any further projectiles with both arms. "We got to get out of here!"

"Take my hand!" Spectra held out her arm to him. Cody didn't think, he just clasped hands with her. Instantly Spectra started to float into the air taking Cody with her. She used her ghost powers on Cody so physical objects simply phased through him. The crowd below them yelled louder and louder and began to throw more things at them, but thanks to Spectra they passed right through.

As the teens flew higher and higher into the air the crowd grew smaller and smaller. Spectra flew them away from the carnival as fast as she could. Cody could see from the fearful look on her face how scared she was. She kept flying for a couple of minutes, even after they were safely out of danger. Eventually she set them down on a sidewalk on the monster part of town.

Once Cody's sneakers touched cement he let out a sigh of relief. His own heart had been beating rapidly, both from the mob and the unexpected flight. "I can't-I can't believe those people! What the hell is wrong with them?" he began to pace. Then he noticed Spectra didn't respond, she simply floated nearby looking scared. "Spectra I am so sorry! I had no idea what was going to happen! This is all my fault."

"It's…it's okay Cody," she answered. "I mean, it's not okay. But it's not your fault. I don't blame you. I guess I just thought our date would be different." She sighed and looked down at her phone. Cody felt guilty. "I don't think I'll put this in my blog."

Cody nodded. He didn't want Spectra to go home like this. Maybe he could make it up to her? "Listen Spectra, I know this date has sucked so far, but why don't we head back to my place? We could have a quiet evening and watch a movie. Unless you'd rather just go home. I wouldn't blame you."

Cody knew his idea must've worked when Spectra got that look in her eye. "Okay! That sounds spook-tacular! We can watch my favorite movie!"

"Sounds good!" Cody smiled. The two headed back to Cody's apartment. Along the way Cody and Spectra discussed flying as Cody had never flown by ghost before. Spectra briefly described how it worked before explaining how long she'd been flying. Then when Cody mentioned he'd flown in a plane before (something she'd never done) he answered all of her questions.

When they got back to Cody's apartment they put in Spectra's favorite movie and ordered Chinese food for dinner. It turned out to be a rather scary horror movie. By the end of it Cody was thoroughly terrified and inadvertently found himself clinging to Spectra who thoroughly enjoyed the physical contact.

Cody then put on a few episodes of My Little Pony to calm himself down. It worked. Unfortunately it had the unforeseen side effect of scaring Spectra. Once he calmed her down he realized it was getting late. Spectra didn't seem interested in leaving so Cody had to tell her the date was over and ask her to leave. The ghost girl seemed slightly miffed about this but not unhappy.

"See you at school Cody," she said goodbye to him at the door. She then leaned in and kissed him on both cheeks. "Bye!"

Cody blushed slight. "See you Spectra," he waved. Once she was gone he headed back inside. In some ways it was a relief as he found Spectra rather exhausting to be around, but at the same time he couldn't help but think he enjoyed their date more than he expected. And maybe more than he should considering he was dating Clawdeen.

* * *

The next few days passed rather quickly. Cody worked hard in his classes and hung out with the girls in his free time. He had never had such an ideal school-life before. Not to say there wasn't any trouble. No, he still had to deal with Toralei and some of the guys who didn't like him, but he was used to that sort of thing. Taking it in stride he managed to be quite content.

In a flash it was Thursday and he found himself preparing for the trip. It was the swim team's first meet and it was out of town. The human was surprised to learn that he had been picked to go. He knew the rest of the team was surprised too as he had seen them whispering about him behind his and Lagoona's back.

"Are you sure about this Lagoona?" he asked during Thursday's practice. "Taking me for the meet I mean. I know we're friends and all, but you should pick someone who's a better swimmer. I won't be offended, I promise."

Lagoona just laughed. "Aww come on mate! Have some more confidence in yourself. You're a great swimmer Cody, and you've gotten loads better since you joined the team. You earned that spot."

"You think so? Well thanks Lagoona." Cody told her. "I mean, I have been trying to improve. Maybe I just don't see it because I'm always racing against you. I've never met anyone faster in the water than you Lagoona."

Lagoona's cheeks flushed bright red and she turned away from the human. "…thanks," she replied quietly. An embarrassed but happy look adorned her face. "I think that's enough practice for today, don't you? Wouldn't want to overdo it."

"Sounds good to me!"

The two teens got out of the pool and dried themselves off. They went and got changed into their street clothes and headed back into the school. As they headed toward the exit the two swimmers ran into their friends: Clawdeen, Draculaura, Frankie and Cleo.

All four of them were dressed in their fearleader uniforms. "Hey you two!" Draculaura said waving her pom-poms excitedly. "Ready for the meet tomorrow?"

"What are you ghouls doing?" Cody and Lagoona asked together.

"We're here to cheer you on of course!" Cleo explained.

"We know you have your first meet tomorrow and the fearleading squad wanted to wish you luck." Clawdeen shook her pom-poms with Frankie and Draculaura.

"Your bus leaves early tomorrow so we thought now would be a good time," Frankie said.

"G-O TEAM!" The four girls yelled out altogether before striking a pose.

Cody and Lagoona smiled and clapped politely. "Well thanks ghouls," Lagoona said. "It's nice to see some enthusiasm for the swim team; we appreciate it."

"I like that outfit you got on," Cody said to Clawdeen as he eyed her up and down. "Any chance I could see it later?"

Clawdeen smirked, "On me, or on your floor?" she laughed. Cody pulled her in close and the two shared an intimate kiss. "Sorry but this'll have to be it. I have homework tonight so I can't make it, but I promise I'll see you once you get back." Cody nodded, looking only slightly disappointed, then went back to kissing Clawdeen.

Lagoona looked on feeling both intrusive and jealous. "Hey, don't look so down." Frankie elbowed the sea monster. "It's just going to be you and Cody tomorrow."

"Me, Cody, and the rest of the swim team." Lagoona pointed out.

"Well you know what I mean," Frankie said not giving in. "You can get some alone time with him and who knows what'll happen?"

"Yeah but…what about Clawdeen?"

"Well we don't exactly know what the deal is with them," Frankie shrugged. "But we do know he went out with Spectra last weekend, so who knows? Maybe he'll fill you in on the trip after you two get cozy…"

Frankie's attitude was infectious, and Lagoona couldn't help get smile a little. "Maybe…"

"Okay, we have to get back to practice." Cleo reminded the girls as she clapped her hands together. "But good luck, and we'll see you two later. Make sure you win."

Cody laughed. "We'll do our best." He then said goodbye to the four girls and so did Lagoona. They all wished them victory.

"I'll be rooting for you Lagoona!" Frankie called out as the girls walked back to the gym. Lagoona nodded and smiled. No one else realized it, but she knew her friend had been referring to more than just the swim meet.

* * *

The next morning Cody and Lagoona were riding on the school bus headed to their swim meet. The meet was in a monster town over four hours away so the teens had some time to kill. The bus itself was not a bland yellow like Cody was used to, but rather monstrous in appearance. Cody half-wondered if it was actually alive and if he was seated in something's mouth. The seats were sticky enough that it was possible.

He tried not to think about it.

Instead he sat next to Lagoona and focusing on her. They were seated near the front of the bus away from everyone else. The others were all in the back of the bus talking and goofing around. Cody knew that Lagoona had lost a lot of her popularity on the team when she and Gil broke up. The fresh water monster had a lot of friends on the team and managed to turn a lot of the other monsters against Lagoona.

That's not to say she didn't have any friends left, she did. Lagoona was a kind, caring, social butterfly, how could she not? But still, it wasn't the same. Cody glanced at the back and saw Gil sitting there with his arm around his girlfriend Lorna Mcnessie. She was a fresh water monster like him, with an obvious Scottish background. According to Lagoona she was supposed to be the daughter of the loch-ness monster. Cody had never spoken to her, but from a distance she seemed nice enough.

Thinking about Gil made Cody angry; he didn't like the guy. How could he, when Gil broke Lagoona's heart? The human boy shook his head and turned away. He had lent Lagoona his 3DS after convincing her to give it a try. She wasn't very good at it (no surprise considering how little experience she had with video games) but Cody enjoyed watching her play and teaching her.

Afterwards they played cards (which was hard on a moving bus) and then just talked. With only an hour to go Lagoona fell asleep with her head resting peacefully on the window. Cody watched her sleep and smiled. He always felt so comfortable around the salt water monster and the more time he spent with her the more he began to care about her. He innocently pushed a strand of her blonde hair out of her face.

"You're beautiful," he whispered.

* * *

Lagoona woke up before they arrived at the opposing school. The school had a good mix of different monster races; not as diverse as Monster High of course, but more than some schools that only accepted a single type of monster. Because of this it made their sports teams stronger. The Monster High team tried not to be intimidated as they made their way into the school.

They all got changed in the locker rooms and met up outside for a pep talk before the competition began. "Alright team," Lagoona got up and addressed the group. "This is our first meet of the year and I want it to be a good one. I've worked with you all at practice so I know you're all damn good. Monster High is known for its success both on the field and in the pool. I don't know about you lot, but I don't want to let out school down. Let's go out there and do our best! For Monster High!"

"Yeah!" The team members raised their hands into the air and cheered. Despite any ill feelings they may have had for Lagoona, her speech had pumped them up. She managed to break through their nerves and encourage them to do their best. Cody was impressed.

"It was a nice speech Lagoona," he told her as they walked toward the pool.

"Thanks Cody," she tried to smile. "Let's just hope it works."

They entered the pool and saw the other team waiting along with a stand full of fans. Cody took a deep breath as he realized it was now time for the hard part.

Cody's race was last. He wasn't sure if that was because he had the least experience or if it was just a coincidence. Either way it didn't do anything for his frazzled nerves. As he stepped up to the edge of the pool he could feel his heart beating wildly against his chest. Glancing over to where his team was seated he could see Lagoona giving him encouraging looks. She had already won her race. Turning back to the pool he waited.

The referee blew into the whistle. Cody dived and hit the water. He swam to the other side and then back. Then he did it two more times. The duration of the swim he focused on nothing more than moving as fast as he could. When he got to the edge after the last lap he hit the wall with his hand and looked up. Then he turned around.

He was not the first.

Disappointment filled him. Cody had really wanted to win for Lagoona's sake. What would she say to him now that he had lost? He was about to get out of the pool when he saw a hand reaching out to him. It was a familiar light-blue sea monster girl hand and Cody took it and got out of the pool.

"Nice job out there Cody," Lagoona smiled. Cody realized she meant it.

"I'm sorry I didn't get first Lagoona," Cody stared at the ground. "I didn't want to let you down like this."

Lagoona shook her head. "You didn't let me down mate. I know you went out there and did your best, I could tell. That's all that matters."

Cody quickly pulled Lagoona into a hug. "Thank you." Lagoona found that she wasn't surprised by this and eagerly hugged him back.

Ten minutes later the judges announced the results. Monster High managed to win in only four out of the ten races. They had lost. While the other school was celebrating the Monster High swim team had gathered in one of the locker rooms. Tensions were high and many of the members were not happy with the results. They were looking for someone to blame.

Unfortunately, Lagoona made an easy target. There were complaints and criticisms thrown at her from all sides. With everyone talking at once it was hard for her to get a word in to defend herself. "…what did I tell you? I told you not to bring the normie!" Gil complained. "We looked like a bunch of guppies out there because of him!"

"Don't you try to blame this all on him, Gil!" Lagoona said sternly. "He wasn't the only one to lose remember?"

"No," Gil scoffed. "He was just the one to lose when it mattered! He cost us the win!"

"Even if he had won, we would've just tied! Maybe your girlfriend or some of your friends should've won their races instead!"

That made Gil even angry. "Why you…! Leave Lorna out of this!"

"Lagoona," Cody grabbed the sea monster girl by the arm. "It's okay, really. It's not worth it. Just forget those guys."

The angry expression on Lagoona's face softened a little. "I guess so. It is just a sport after all, it's supposed to be fun. There's no reason to get all worked up over it."

Cody nodded, "Exactly."

"Excuse me?" Gil interrupted. "If that's going to be your attitude Lagoona then maybe you shouldn't be captain anymore."

"What?" she exclaimed.

"That's right," he said. "You don't have the right attitude if you don't even care about winning." A few of the other members voiced their agreement. "You're not qualified to be leader anymore."

Cody could tell from the look on Lagoona's face that she was hurt. "Gil how could you say that? I know we've had our differences, but you know I care about this team."

"Maybe you did once, but you've gotten sloppy. Ever since we broke up you've let yourself go. Your times have been down and the only member you managed to recruit this year was a normie!" Lagoona now had tears in her eyes as she was forced to listen, but Gil didn't stop. "It's clear that you've never gotten over me and that's just sad. It's only fair that I take over as team captain. Why don't we put it to a vote-

Cody had heard enough.

"SHUT UP!" He shouted. Gil never saw Cody coming. His balled up fist shot straight up toward the much taller teen and slammed right into his face. For a brief second Gil's mouth was contorted to the side in a humorous pose before the impact slammed him into a nearby locker and then onto the floor.

The room was deathly quiet as everyone turned from Gil, who was lying on the ground dripping blood from his mouth, to Cody standing there with his fist still partially raised. Gil broke the silence. "Oww! My toof! My toof!" his voice came out gargled as he picked up a fallen tooth off the floor. His left cheek was red and would soon turn black and blue.

"Cody!" Lagoona turned to the human. The skin on his knuckles had split from the impact and a few drops of blood spilled out.

"Don't ever say that again." Cody said in a deep, serious tone. "Don't ever say that shit again. Lagoona is worth a thousand of you, and she leads this team better than you ever could!"

"Get out!" Gil groaned as he got to his feet. "You're off the team!" he told Cody. "It's my team now and you are out!"

"It's still Lagoona's team!" Cody argued. "You have no right-

But he was cut short when Lagoona stopped him. "No, it's alright Cody." She walked over to Gil. "You want to be captain? Go ahead Gil, because I am done with this team and with you. And one more thing," she pulled back her leg and then let it fly right into his testicles. "Go to hell!"

As the new team captain crumbled to the floor in even more pain, Lagoona grabbed Cody by the hand and left the locker room. They kept walking until they were out of the school entirely. Lagoona never let go.

* * *

They couldn't go back on the bus with the others. Not after what had happened. Both of them knew they'd have to find a different way to get back home. But since neither of them had cars they figured the best way to get back would be to call someone to come pick them up. Unfortunately it was getting late and it was a long drive.

"…okay, I love you too. Bye." Cody hung up the phone and put his icoffin back in his pocket. "Clawdeen is willing to give us a ride home…tomorrow. I guess you were right about us needing a place to stay for the night."

Lagoona had been expecting as much. "Well then, I have good news and bad news. The good news is I can get us a hotel room at the Howliday Inn."

"What's the bad news?"

"The bad news is we only have enough money to get a single room."

"Well…that's not so bad." Cody shrugged. "We can just sleep in different beds."

Thirty minutes later the two teens had gotten to the hotel, paid for the room and went inside. Cody then discovered there was only one bed, queen size. "Oh," Cody gulped, "I didn't realize a single room meant a single bed."

"It'll…It'll be okay," Lagoona placed her hand on Cody's shoulder. Outside she tried to appear normal, but inside she was freaking out. _This is it!_ She thought to herself. _This is my chance! Oh Frankie, I won't let you down!_

The two relaxed for a little while before getting something fast to eat for dinner. They ate quietly and then came back to the room. Lagoona said she wanted to spend some time in the pool so she headed out while Cody stayed in the room to watch some TV. The pool closed at 8:30, but it was nearly nine and Lagoona still wasn't back. Finally Cody got a text from her. _Come down and meet me at the pool_, was all it said.

Cody had no idea why Lagoona wanted him to come to the pool, but he hurried down there anyway. It was about nine o'clock when he reached the door to the pool. The sign outside said it was closed like he thought, but the door was unlocked. He went inside and found Lagoona waiting for him by the water's edge.

Hearing him come in she quickly turned her head and smiled. "Hey," she said. In a flash she got up and locked the door behind him with a key.

"Where'd you get that key? I thought the pool was closed."

"It is," she admitted. "But I wanted to swim some more. I took the key and thought maybe we could talk and swim together."

Lagoona went back to sitting at the water's edge and Cody sat right next to her. "Of course," he agreed. "You know, I'm really sorry about what happened earlier. I know how much the swim team meant to you."

Lagoona looked at him lovingly, "I know you do. I could tell by the way you punched out Gil." She started to laugh and then he joined in with her. Their laughter lasted a whole minute before dying down. "I'm going to miss the team," she said in a serious tone. "But I can still swim. The pool at school is always open during P.E. and I have my own pool at home." The fingers on her right hand were right next to hers and she slowly nudged them on top of his. "Maybe sometime you can come over and swim with me?"

"I'd like that," Cody smiled, exposing the gap in his teeth. _What am I feeling? _He asked himself._ What's this strong emotion racing through me? My heart is pounding madly in my chest and I just want to kiss Lagoona. I love her. I love her? But what about Clawdeen? I should stop. Walk away. Something! _

Lagoona stood and walked at least five feet away from the pool. "Cody, stay right there okay love? Don't hurt around." Cody had no idea why she asked that but he agreed anyway. His internal debate continued until she spoke again. "O-Okay Cody, you can t-turn around now."

Cody got up and turned around…and nearly slipped into the pool. Lagoona was standing a few feet away from him completely naked. Her clothes were lying at her feet, including her bra and panties, as she stood there blushing. Cody gasped as his eyes devoured her. Her pale blue skin usually hidden by clothing now exposed was paler then the rest of her; like a human that tans in a swimsuit. The exception was her small but noticeably nipples that were much darker in color. They rested on her near-perfect breasts. The two mounds were probably a little smaller than Clawdeen's, but something about that round shape made up for it easily. Down below Cody could see a small patch of blonde hair sticking out. When Lagoona noticed him looking she covered it.

"Want to go for a swim?"

It took Cody's brain a minute to process than sentence. He wasn't sure what he imagined she'd say, but not that. Then he realized he was now very hard. His erection was practically shooting out of his pants. The voice in his head telling him to walk away had disappeared. "I didn't bring my swimsuit," he replied lamely.

Lagoona smirked before jumping into the pool. "You don't need one," she said once she surfaced.

Cody gulped, he had known what she wanted from the start. He had never been naked in front of Lagoona before, but the sight of her boobs bobbing up and down in the water encouraged him. He quickly pulled off his clothes and then kicked off his boxers. The small, frail human felt completely embarrassed standing there butt-naked with a raging hard-on for Lagoona to see.

He quickly jumped into the pool. The water was colder than he expected, but not unpleasant. Soon enough he got used to it. Lagoona laughed and began to swim under the water. Cody followed her. They swam around the length of the pool a few times before Lagoona picked up her speed. Soon Cody found her swimming beneath him waving. He could tell she was looking at his body; sea monsters like her had better vision underwater than out of it.

After a few minutes both teens stopped swimming and simply floated next to each other in the middle of the pool. Lagoona giggled excitedly for a moment. "Cody…" she swam closer to him until she was less than an inch away. Cody held his breath. "There's something you have to know." And then she closed the gap between them and captured his lips in a kiss.

To some people, kissing in water might've been awkward or hard to do. But Lagoona? She was born to the water. Her tender kiss was like that of a beautiful mermaid resuscitating a drowning sailor with only her lips. It filled him up inside and made him feel alive. There was no hesitation in him; he kissed her back with fervor.

Lagoona found herself lost in his lips and barely remembered that the kiss was not meant to last this long. She broke it. "I love you," she said with gasping breath. "I don't know how it is with you and Clawdeen…if what we're doing is wrong…but I have to know. Do you…?"

"I do," he stated simply before kissing her back. Relief and happiness rushed through Lagoona as she kissed the man she loved.

* * *

They got out of the pool and redressed just enough to run through the hotel hallway. Reaching their room they unlocked the door as fast as they could. Lagoona stripped out of her wet clothes and so did Cody. They hadn't dried off from the pool so they were both soaking wet as they climbed onto the one bed, but neither cared.

Once again they began kissing until Cody stopped so he could leave a trail of kissed down her neck and onto her stomach. Lagoona gasped when Cody made his way all the way down to her privates. Her pussy was wet from her own making and Cody was more than eager to please his new lover.

"Oh Cody!" Lagoona cried out. "Not there! That spot's dirty, love!"

Cody ignored her. His tongue found its way inside of her and he began to devour her. The techniques he learned from multiple sex session with Clawdeen he now put into practice on Lagoona. All the while he kept one hand on his own dick, furiously stroking it. While the fingers of his other hand helped his mouth work on his lover.

The sea monster girl whimpered in pleasure as Cody picked up the pace. His tongue went deeper and deeper, faster and faster as he brought Lagoona to orgasm. All of a sudden her whimper turned into a cry as she came all over his face. A mere ten seconds later his dick reached its limit and ejaculated. Ropes of cum shot out of the member and onto the bed.

When Lagoona's orgasm finished Cody's was still going. "That was…amazing. Where did you learn to do that?" She then noticed he was still cumming and observed his last shot onto the bed. "Crikey! You sure can cum."

Because of the position he was in while eating Lagoona's pussy, Cody was on his knees and hands. Lagoona went around and grabbed his dick from behind. "Let me give this a try." She began to stroke his dick up and down and it was now Cody's turn to find himself in a compromising position. He had no choice but to stay still as the sea monster worked his cock. "You're hard again already?" she asked.

"I can't help it," he gasped. "These days I get hard really fast and even after I jack-off it just comes back!"

_Not if I can help it!_ Lagoona thought as she beat him off faster. Cody found her hand a little rough on his member but endured it. Soon enough Cody reached his peak again and shot out another load in the same spot as before. "That's quite the puddle you've made. I don't think the maid will be able to get that out no matter how hard she scrubs!"

Cody laughed. "If that's the case then there's no need to hold back! Let's get messy!" He quickly grabbed Lagoona and tossed her onto the bed on her back. He then grabbed her knees and opened them. She spread her legs the rest of the way.

"Cody…" Lagoona hesitated. "I'm nervous."

"Is this your first time?"

"No," she shook her head. "But Gil was a lot smaller than you. I've never taken such a big cock."

The human leaned in and kissed her, first on the cheek and then the forehead. "I'll be gentle, I promise."

"I trust you."

Cody's cock approached Lagoona's prime pussy and slowly entered it. The blonde took deep breaths as she was impaled inch by inch. Soon his entire dick was inside of her. "Oh your pussy is so warm and tight Lagoona. Can I start moving?"

She could no longer speak, but she managed to nod her head. Seeing this Cody grasped Lagoona's legs with both hands and pushed into her. Lagoona gasped, she hadn't thought his dick could go any deeper, and then it did. Cody pushed inside of her again and again and soon they were fucking in the missionary position.

"So deep!" Lagoona cried out. "You're so deep inside me love! I can feel you…everywhere!"

Cody grunted. "Lagoona, your pussy is amazing! I've never felt anything like it. It's so fluid and flexible-yet still tight!" Despite the growing urge to cum, Cody fucked her faster.

"Oh! So good!" Lagoona's breasts bounced in front of Cody as a reward for his increased speed. Lagoona had already cum once since they started but was hoping for another. Having sex with Cody was amazing-much better than with Gil. He had been selfish, but Cody was doing his best to make Lagoona feel good.

"I can't hold it in anymore!" Cody said with his teeth clenched. "I have to cum Lagoona!"

"Let it out!" She cried. "Let it all out in my pussy! You deserve it!"

Cody could not have held on a second longer. His orgasm hit him like the breaking of a dam. Despite being his third ejaculation that night, Cody came just as hard. Even more cum than before shot out of him and filled Lagoona's womb to burst. The warm seed was enough to finish Lagoona off and she came for a third time. They both cried out in pleasure as Cody dumped his load inside of her.

Slowly he pulled out and a wave of cum followed. The bed now seemed covered in semen. Cody lay on top of Lagoona and kissed her gently. The sea monster barely had the strength left to kiss back. After a minute she found the strength to speak. "Are you…satisfied? Is your penis finally soft?"

Cody glanced down. "…almost," he sighed. "I'm sorry Lagoona. Don't even worry about it."

"It's okay," she smiled. "I can't fuck you with my pussy anymore, but feel free to use my mouth."

This surprised Cody, but he wasn't about to turn her offer down. Instead he climbed on top of her so his dick was level with her head. He then lowered it into her open mouth. Lagoona wrapped her lips around the big cock that had just finished fucking her pussy and was still covered in semen.

After getting a nod from Lagoona, Cody pushed his dick deeper into her mouth. The member went down her throat and he began to face-fuck his new lover. As Cody's speed increased slopping sounds came out of Lagoona's mouth and drool leaked from the sides. As Lagoona breathed in through her nose and gills she wondered if she had made a mistake. Cody's hands were behind her head helping push his cock deeper down her throat.

"I'm cumming!" he declared all of a sudden. Lagoona's eyes went wide as a wave of semen shot down her throat and into her stomach. The sea monster was glad she had a light dinner because after three ropes of Cody's cum she was feeling full.

Finally, Cody pulled back and out of Lagoona's mouth with a pop. He fell back onto the bed with a satisfied sigh as Lagoona caught her breath. Now that it was over she realized it hadn't been that bad; she let out a burp and tasted semen. "Thank you…" She heard Cody say. "You're so wonderful Lagoona. I love you."

Lagoona reached over and clasped Cody's hand with hers. "I love you too mate; I guess we really are mates now huh?" she made a tired smile. Just then she felt her hand go warm. She stared as a glowing mark appeared on the top of her hand. "What…what is that?"

"It's the mark," Cody stated dumbly with a smile. "It's a long story, but it means we're made for each other. It means we were meant to be together."

"Does Clawdeen have one?"

"Yes," he nodded.

For some reason this didn't bother Lagoona at all. Instead a warm fuzzy feeling filled her insides (unrelated to her belly full of cum) and she felt closer to both Cody and Clawdeen than ever. She pulled Cody closer in for a hug before she fell asleep. "Cody?"

"Yes?"

But there was no reply. When Cody glanced over he saw that Lagoona was fast asleep. Closing his own eyes he prepared to drift off to sleep. "Goodnight Lagoona…"

* * *

**A/N: Reviews are appreciated. Tell me what you thought! **


	12. Crazy Car Ride

**A/N: Hey guys, it's time for another chapter! As always, thanks to everyone who reviewed last chapter. I really appreciate it! Other than that, I don't have anything to say. I hope you enjoy this chapter. **

**The Canadian at Monster High**

**Chapter 12: Crazy Car Ride **

Cody was still sleeping soundly when Lagoona awoke the next morning. It took her a moment to remember where she was or why she had woken up early, but then it all came back to her. She realized her skin and scales were very dry. Usually Lagoona slept in water; she could sleep without it but she always found herself uncomfortable afterwards. As a result of that, she rarely slept in a bed.

Pulling herself free from Cody's grasp she got out of bed and walked naked down the small hallway. She entered the bathroom and quickly turned on the shower. Standing underneath the showerhead as warm water poured out Lagoona relaxed. She felt her body suck up the water. Her moisture restored Lagoona felt whole again. Humming quietly the blonde began to wash herself.

When Cody woke up he was surprised to find he was alone. He knew last night hadn't been a dream since he was still in a hotel room rather than his apartment and he ached all over. Getting up he heard the sound of the shower coming from the bathroom. Feeling mischievous, he snuck inside quietly and ripped the shower curtain open.

Lagoona gasped slightly in surprise but then relaxed at the sight of her lover. She then noticed his growing erection. "Room for one more?" he smirked before climbing into the shower. The sea-monster girl made room. Cody swiftly closed the curtain before he grabbed Lagoona and kissed her. She kissed him back and soon they were locked in a passionate embrace. A minute later Cody penetrated Lagoona from behind. She gasped loudly as his dick was enveloped in her warm pussy. He began to fuck her without hesitation as water from the shower continued to rain down on both of them.

A few minutes later Cody ejaculated and pulled out. As the two caught their breath they began to clean each other's bodies with the bar of soap. Unfortunately Lagoona's excessive scrubbing of Cody's dick brought back his erection thanks to all that stimulation. She quickly relieved that problem…with her mouth.

Only then did they get out of the shower. "Thank you Lagoona," Cody said breathless a few minutes later after drying himself off. "On a scale of one to ten, that was a twelve on my "best mornings ever" list."

Lagoona smirked in satisfaction, "you're quite welcome, but are you saying it was better than with Clawdeen?"

"Well to be honest…" Cody scratched the back of his head. "I've never had sex with Clawdeen the morning after. She usually had to run home or get to school pretty quickly."

"What a shame, she doesn't know what she's missing."

Cody blushed but said nothing. The two finished getting dressed and then ate breakfast. Afterwards Lagoona asked when Cody expected Clawdeen would arrive to drive them back. "…probably not for at least another hour. Maybe more," he answered. "Listen Lagoona, I need to tell you something now that we're bonded."

"Bonded?"

"That's what I'm calling it. For now." He shrugged. "I'm talking about that glowing mark on your arm that showed up last night. There's a long story that goes along with it."

"Alright then," Lagoona nodded. They both took a seat on the bed in their room. "Go ahead and start, love. I can take it. I'm ready."

Lagoona's unwavering confidence put Cody at ease so he did his best to explain everything he had learned from Hexiciah Steam along with what had happened since then. Lagoona listened attentively throughout the whole thing and the expression on her face remained neutral the whole time.

"…so that's it," he released a deep breath. "I'm sorry I couldn't tell you before but Steam and I agreed it would be better if I didn't tell anyone I didn't have to. So now you know what a weird sex freak I am. I only hope you're not too disgusted with me."

Lagoona shook her head. "Cody…" she leaned over the bed and hugged him. "I'm not disgusted with you, love. I accepted you last night, body and soul. This isn't going to change that. Plus, I kind of had a feeling something like this was going on."

"You did?" Cody hugged her tightly. "Lagoona you're the best!" Quickly enough he let go. "But what about the whole 'other girls' thing? Isn't that going to be an issue for you?"

"A week ago I would've thought so," Lagoona admitted. "But today, right now? No, I don't think so. Last night, when we made love, I didn't just bond with you, but with Clawdeen too. The idea of sharing you with her doesn't bother me for some reason. It just seems right." She explained. "And I think it'll be the same with other girls if you bond with them too. Why I know Frankie is already open to the idea, so I think it'll be-

"Wait, Frankie?" Cody interrupted. "What about sharing and Frankie?"

"Oh barnacles!" Lagoona closed her eyes and blushed. "I shouldn't have said that! What kind of ghoulfriend am I?" When she opened her eyes she saw Cody was still looking at her curiously. "I'm going to have to explain that, aren't I?" Cody nodded. "Well don't tell her or anyone else I told you, but Frankie also likes you! A lot actually."

Cody nodded casually, "Yeah that makes sense."

"You're not surprised?" Lagoona had expected a bigger reaction.

"To be honest, I kind of expected it after learning that you like me. When I put the pieces together it just sort of fit. She watches me the same way you do and is always willing to help me."

"But she helps everyone. I mean, she's Frankie!"

"Yeah, I guess you're right." He admitted. "But recently it seems like I've gotten better at being able to tell when a girl likes me."

Lagoona brushed a strand of hair out of her face. "Well anyway, she knew I liked you too and she wanted us to team up. She came up with the idea that we could share you; for some reason the idea didn't seem weird to her at all."

"Maybe she's also attracted to you. Did you consider that?" Cody joked.

"I hadn't," Lagoona admitted. "But I doubt it. Anyway you can't tell anyone alright? She'd electrocute me right out of the pool if she knew I told you."

Cody raised his right hand. "Your secret's safe with me." Lagoona chuckled at her lover's serious face. "So we still have a while left. What do you want to do?"

Lagoona took a moment to think about it. "I have an idea. Come with me to the pool, and this time bring your swimming suit!"

* * *

Ten minutes later the two teens were standing next to the pool. The difference between this morning and last night was they were both in swimsuits and the pool was actually open. "So, did you just want to take one last swim?" Cody asked.

"Nah, I had something better planned. Remember when you said you were able to temporarily gain some of Clawdeen's monster powers?" Lagoona approached the water. "Well maybe you gained some of my powers after last night. And my guess is those powers will be water-based. What do you think?"

"Sounds plausible," Cody said. "We sure had sex enough times. I guess we can try it out."

"I'm glad you agree," Lagoona said before pushing Cody headfirst into the pool. He hit the water with a splash and came up a few seconds later sputtering. "How's the water?"

"Wet." Cody frowned. "Can I get out now?"

Lagoona jumped in beside him. She emerged and playfully squirted water at him. "Oh come on Cody, at least give it a try!"

"Okay, okay," he agreed. "Here goes nothing." He held his breath before submerging himself in the pool. The first thing he noticed when he looked around was that his eyes didn't sting from the chlorine, making it easier to see. He began to swim around a bit at a normal pace when he realized another change. Somehow his speed had greatly increased. He had barely started and already he was nearly at the other end of the pool.

Lagoona noticed this and swam alongside him. The two began to swim together and Cody realized he could keep pace with her. He knew she wasn't swimming as fast as she could, but still! Cody was enjoying it so much he wasn't paying attention to where he was going.

All of a sudden the end of the pool came up on him and he banged his head on the cement. The blow to his skull caused him to open his mouth and release the remaining oxygen he had left. As air bubbles formed around him Cody started to choke. He quickly swam back up to the surface.

A few seconds later Lagoona joined him. "Cody!" she swam over. "Are you alright mate?"

"Oww that smarts!" Cody rubbed his head. "Yeah, I'm okay. My head just hurts. I guess I can't breathe underwater like you."

Lagoona nodded, "I noticed you don't have any gills."

"I think I'm going to get out." Cody swam over to the edge and pulled himself out. Lagoona quickly followed.

"Don't feel bad," she told her lover as he dried off with a towel. "I thought you were great."

"You're sweet," he kissed her on the cheek. "Let's get back. Clawdeen will be here before too long."

The two teens headed back to their room and got dressed again. After Cody received a text from Clawdeen telling him she'd be there soon they checked out. They talked casually as they waited for their ride outside the hotel.

"I'm just worried," Cody was saying. "How's Clawdeen going to react when she learns about us? Not good, I can tell you that, but even so, I have to tell her the truth. If I don't it'll just get worse."

Lagoona put a comforting hand on Cody's shoulder. "It might not go that badly, Cody. Clawdeen can be a bit of a hothead, but she's all bark and no bite."

"I appreciate you trying to make me feel better, but you're not being realistic." Cody said. "Don't you get what happened? I cheated on her!" he exclaimed. "That's not good!"

"It's not that black and white," Lagoona insisted. "Either way, I promise I'll be here by your side. We'll get through this, love."

Cody nodded. Ten minutes later Clawdeen drove up in her car looking tired. Cody and Lagoona waved her over from the sidewalk. As she stopped the car in front of them Clawdeen let out a yawn. "Hey guys! Want a lift?"

"Hey Clawdeen!"

"Hi Clawdeen."

"Either of you two bring me any coffee?" Clawdeen asked as the two climbed into the car. Both Cody and Lagoona sat in the back. "I've been up since six a.m. driving."

"Sorry, no." Cody looked apologetic.

"If you want Clawdeen, I could drive for a while." Lagoona suggested. "I wouldn't mind; it's no trouble."

"Nah, that's okay." The werewolf turned her down. "I'll just pick some up before we go."

One coffee-stand break later and the three were on the road heading back to New Salem. "So I think you two owe me some details," Clawdeen said after finishing her coffee. "Why exactly were you not able to take the bus back with the rest of the swim team?"

"Well it's a funny story…" Cody chuckled awkwardly.

"Not really," Lagoona disagreed. "It was a bit of a disaster really." She then began to describe the meet and how they had lost, and then how everyone blamed her, how Cody had stood up for her, and finally how she had quit and walked out on the rest of the team. "…but it wasn't Cody's fault, really! It was so brave of him to stand up for me like that. I really appreciated it." The sea-monster girl gave a loving glance to Cody.

Clawdeen was too busy driving to notice the glance, but she could hear the feelings Lagoona conveyed in her voice. "Is that right? Well I can hardly blame my boyfriend for standing up for one of my best friends. It's just too bad Gil turned out to be such a tool. Back when he was dating you I thought he was alright, but I guess not."

Lagoona nodded but said nothing as she had no desire to discuss Gil at all (and certainly did not want to be reminded that she used to date him). Cody on the other hand, wished she hadn't stopped talking. The conversation was over but he still needed to tell Clawdeen what happened. He realized he'd have to suck it up and just spit it out.

"Clawdeen…" he gulped. "There's something else we need to talk about. I need to tell you what happened afterwards. At the…hotel."

"Which is what?" Clawdeen asked as she pressed down on the pedal increasing their speed. "What happened?"

"Clawdeen you deserve to know the truth," Cody said slowly. He had noticed that the car was going faster now; passing numerous other cars on the highway. "L-Last night, Lagoona a-and I, w-we umm….we-

"Made love!" Lagoona exclaimed suddenly.

"WHAT?!" Clawdeen's foot slammed down on the pedal.

"…had sex." Cody cringed. The car was going even faster now.

"What the fuck Cody? How could you do that to me?" She turned around to yell at him; her eyes left the road.

"Clawdeen slow down! We could crash!"

"Don't change the subject dammit! You're supposed to be my boyfriend! You said you didn't need another girl, that I was enough."

"Technically what I said was that I loved you and I'd never leave you for another girl," Cody pointed out. "And it's true, I'm not leaving you."

"What does that even mean?!"

"Clawdeen, try to calm down." Lagoona said soothingly. She placed her hand on the werewolf's shoulder, but it was quickly shrugged off. "It's not as bad as it sounds. We can get through this."

"Who are you to say that to me?" Clawdeen growled angrily as she continued to ignore the road. "You're supposed to be my friend Lagoona, you're supposed to be on my side. But you're really a…a fucking traitor!" Tears were starting to build in her eyes. "How could you do this? How could you sleep with my boyfriend?"

"Clawdeen I'm sorry I-let me explain!"

"I don't want to hear it you slut! After all we've been through I thought-

"This has to stop." Cody said, mostly to himself. He unbuckled his seatbelt and stood up. Clawdeen's car was going way too fast and other cars on the highway had to swerve to avoid them. The drivers were all honking their horns loudly but Clawdeen just yelled louder; she blocked out all the noise. Cody could tell they were seconds away from a horrible, and possibly fatal, crash. He knew it was time to act. Quickly he pulled himself over the seat in front of him. Both girls saw this and looked at him but without a word he pushed Clawdeen over, grabbed the wheel and hit the brake.

He pulled the car over to the side. It stopped rather suddenly and the three occupants were pushed forward with a jolt but unharmed. "That's enough Clawdeen!" Both girls were now totally silent, looking at him in complete surprise. "I know you're angry with me, you have a right to be. You want to break up with me? Go ahead. You want to never see me again? I won't stop you. You want to kick my ass? You have every right. I deserve all of that, but for God's sake, watch the fucking road! Don't get yourself killed over me Clawdeen, you're better than that. I can't stand the idea that the two women I love in this world died because I was stupid enough to have this conversation in a car!"

A moment of silence passed with the only sound being Cody breathing heavily. Clawdeen stared at Cody with a blank look on her face until tears began to pour out of her eyes. All of a sudden she slammed her head down on the wheel."I'm sorry Cody! I'm sorry!"

Cody felt guilt at the sight of Clawdeen sobbing. "You don't have to be sorry Clawdeen, this is my fault. I'm the one who's sorry."

The werewolf wiped her eyes. "It's more than that. The truth is I saw this coming; in a way I already knew what happened between you two."

Lagoona gasped. "How could you?"

Clawdeen held up her right hand and looked at the back of it. "The mark on my right hand lit up last night. That's only something that happens when I'm close to Cody, usually when we're having sex, but he was far away. I started to think of you Lagoona, it was like I could feel you, like we were closer than ever before. When I closed my eyes and concentrated on the feeling I saw you two having sex. It surprised me so much I tried not to think about it and went to bed. I tried to pretend it was just my imagination and bury it, but part of me knew it was real. Part of me knew we had somehow become more than just friends." Clawdeen sighed.

"You felt it too?" Lagoona exclaimed excitedly, but then recalled her friend's mood. "Oh Clawdeen, I'm so sorry you had to learn about it that way. Is that why you pretended you didn't know anything?"

"I just didn't want it to be real. I guess I didn't want to share Cody…" Clawdeen admitted. "I wanted him all to myself. Can you forgive me?"

"Oh…of course," Lagoona reached over the seat and gave Clawdeen a hug. "It's normal to be selfish, love. But I don't think sharing Cody will be bad. In fact, I'm looking forward to it."

"You're a strange fish Lagoona," the werewolf girl gave a small smile. "But I love you anyway."

Cody watched this whole exchange quietly. When it was over Clawdeen turned toward him. "Clawdeen I-

"Don't apologize," she interrupted. "Let's not say we're sorry okay? This whole thing is…complicated, and we can both make mistakes. The point is we both love each other, yeah?"

"Yeah," Cody smiled. "I love you Clawdeen."

"And I still love you Cody." She leaned over and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Group hug!" Lagoona declared. She pulled all three of them together into one awkward, but enjoyable embrace.

And then they drove back home.

* * *

Despite the psychologically exhausting and energy draining car ride home, Lagoona was still quite happy when she got dropped off in front of her house. She was glad that she and Clawdeen had been able to work things out and that it hadn't come to blows, but she still needed some time to herself away from the werewolf.

Lagoona was overjoyed at having confessed to Cody (and everything that happened afterwards) and just couldn't keep it to herself. She wanted to tell someone, specifically Frankie. Her franken-friend deserved to know after all the support she had given Lagoona, and Cody never told her she had to keep it to herself.

After immersing herself up to her chest in her water tank, Lagoona pulled out her icoffin and called up her friend. It took only two rings before she picked up. "Lagoona, is that you?"

"Hey Frankie."

"Oh my ghoul, I've been dying to talk to you!" The stitched-up girl admitted excitedly. "I heard from Clawdeen that you and Cody got stranded after the swim meet. I sent you like a hundred texts but you never replied. Tell me what happened!"

"Calm down Frankie," Lagoona laughed. "Your stitching will come loose if you freak like that. Anyway, I promise I'll tell you everything."

"Good." Frankie's sigh could be heard through the phone. "How did it go? Did you kiss him?"

Lagoona smirked, "Oh, I did more than that." She then began to tell Frankie the same story she told Clawdeen a few hours earlier. This time however she got to tell it all the way through without stopping or worrying about the listener's reaction.

"Lagoona, that's voltageous!" Frankie gushed once Lagoona had finished her story. The sea-monster girl had specifically chosen to gloss over the ending where Clawdeen picked them up; she thought it was better that way. "I can't believe you did all that! I didn't know you had it in you."

"I couldn't have done it without your encouragement Frankie," Lagoona said. "You're a great friend."

"Thanks," she sighed. "I'm glad I could help."

"Something wrong?"

"I guess I'm just a little jealous," Frankie admitted. "I had hoped we could've shared Cody, but it looks like I missed the boat."

Lagoona shook her head (though Frankie couldn't see). "Don't be so sure ghoulfriend. You may still have a chance to join in with me and Clawdeen."

"You think so? That would be the best!" she exclaimed. "Do you think Cody likes me?"

"Well umm…" Lagoona hesitated. "Frankie love, there's something I have to confess. I may have…by accident…told Cody you fancy him."

"You WHAT?"

* * *

Cody stayed home the rest of Saturday and relaxed. On Sunday however, he took a walk to a nearby park. There was someone he needed to talk to that had agreed to meet him there. Someone with some background knowledge on his 'condition' that might know what was going on. Someone who he knew actively wanted to help him. That someone was Robecca Steam.

The robot-girl was all too happy to meet with Cody at the park bench under the tree and listen to his story. "This is so exciting!" Robecca said after hearing that Cody had bonded with Lagoona. "It's just, this is the kind of thing that really turns my gears, you know?"

"If you say so," Cody shrugged. "Anyway, I wanted to know if you had any advice for me. Has your dad been in contact? Has he said anything that could help?"

"I've gotten a few notes from him, but I haven't actually talked to him since we saw him last." Robecca noticed Cody seemed disappointed by the news. "But don't be down, I think I can help anyway. You know I'm always here when you need me."

"Thanks Robecca, you're a lifesaver. So what can you tell me?"

"Well first: have you noticed any changes?"

"Changes?" Cody repeated. "You mean other than having two girlfriends?"

"I meant more physical changes," she explained. "You told me you gained some of Lagoona's powers. How long did the last? Did any of those powers not go away?"

"Well since I haven't been in a pool, it's hard to say." Cody pointed out. "But I think they were gone by that afternoon. I am sure that they were gone this morning when I took a shower."

"I see…" Robecca pulled out a small notepad and wrote something down. "Have you had any other physical changes? Increased muscle mass? Increase in penis size or length? Frequent erections?"

Cody blushed. "No, no, and…y-yes…" Robecca scribbled this down. "I have been getting hard a lot lately; all the time really. It first increased after I had sex with Clawdeen, but I'm pretty sure it's gotten worse since the other night with Lagoona."

"I see," the blue-haired girl gently tapped on her notepad with her pen. "And how long do these erections last? Do you have to get rid of them…manually?"

Cody nodded, "U-Usually."

"Interesting, interesting…" Her pen wrote furiously. "One last question: are you able to regain your erection, that is, 'get hard' again soon after ejaculation?"

"Yeah actually," Cody said slightly surprised. "It's something I've noticed lately."

Robecca nodded, "I thought as much. Well Cody from what I've learned from my father this all seems to be a normal part of the prophecy." She noticed the look he was giving her. "Not that the prophecy says anything this specific of course," Robecca smirked. "But if you're going to have a harem it's only natural that your sex drive would increase in increments."

"So that's real?" Cody lowered his voice to a whisper. "Am I really going to have a harem? Your dad isn't just crazy?"

Robecca glared at him. "My father is perfectly sane, thank you!"

"I'm sorry Robecca, it's just-

"As for your harem," she ignored his apologies. "Do you or do you not currently have two girlfriends? That itself should be proof enough that the prophecy is real."

"Okay, well I get it when you say it like that," Cody shrugged. "But when I think back to what happened it doesn't seem like that. It seemed more natural, like all three of us made choices rather than destiny giving them to me on a silver platter."

"Don't think of it as destiny. Think of it as a spoiler for the future," Robecca smiled. "I'm sorry, I haven't been much help have I?"

"No, that's not true." The human shook his head. "You have helped me; really. You're like my doctor or something Robecca."

"Your doctor huh?" Robecca considered this. "Doctor Robecca; I like the sound of that. Too bad your doctor hasn't managed much more than discussing your constant erections." She paused for a second. "Would you like some help getting rid of those? As your doctor it is my responsibility to assist you."

"Oh…no." Cody felt embarrassed at her brashness. "That's okay. I'm handling it."

"Understood," Robecca looked at her feet. "But if you ever change your mind, just let me know."

Cody nodded. "There's just one more thing I wanted to talk to you about."

"What is it?"

"It's the two girlfriends thing," he said. "How am I going to deal with that at school? Should I tell people? What'll our friends think?"

"That Cody, is an issue I can't help you with. You'll have to figure it out on your own."

Cody groaned.

* * *

**A/N: Reviews are appreciated. Let me know if you liked it or not!**


	13. Frankie's Extra Baggage

**A/N: Hey guys, happy Friday. This chapter has something different in it. I hope your all cool with that. Also please read the author's note at the bottom after reading, thanks.**

**The Canadian at Monster High**

**Chapter 13: Frankie's Extra Baggage**

Monster High was a large, diverse school with numerous types of monsters-practically each one different and unique. The way one lived might be completely different from that of another. On Cody's first day at Monster High Frankie had told him that the school was all about accepting people's "freaky flaws" and being friends despite their differences. It was so different from a human high school where teens have to act the same or risk being ostracized by their peers.

And while being the only human at the school certainly had made him stand out (and be the attention of various news stories), over time it faded and he was now like everyone else, mostly. But despite that he couldn't help but worry how the other students would feel knowing he was dating not one, but two very popular, very attractive ghouls at the same time-each one being fully aware of the other.

He knew it certainly wouldn't go over well at his old school. Modern-day humans had the tendency to frown on polygamous relationships. Silly of them really, but that was the case. But what does that matter now? He's at this school now with these students and they're the ones judging him now, not the human kids.

"Do you want to be the one to tell them, or should I?" Lagoona asked him in the middle of class on Monday. Their teacher Mr. Rotter had gone off on a long tangent about something from his youth and wasn't paying the students any attention so they were free to whisper amongst each other without danger of being caught.

"I don't want to tell them at all," Cody replied. "I mean, is it really necessary?"

"What's that supposed to mean?" she frowned. "I thought you were happy we were going out, and I want our friends to share in that happiness. I didn't think you were ashamed of me, love."

"I'm not but-

"-but what?" she said coolly.

Cody twiddled his thumbs nervously. "I just don't know how they'd take it, that's all. They might think I'm using you or something."

"Cody, they're your friends too."

"Yeah, but they haven't known me as long. I'm just not sure…"

Lagoona sighed. "Alright, if it means that much to ya then I'll tell them. But you have to be there."

Cody nodded. "Yeah, I didn't think I was getting out of that."

"We'll tell them at lunch." Lagoona whispered right before Mr. Rotter turned around and finished his rant.

* * *

An hour later it was time for lunch. Cody waited in line to get some food and then went to sit down with the girls like any other day. The topic of conversation was something that had happened to Cleo at the mall over the weekend. It wasn't that interesting and Cody found himself drifting in and out of the conversation waiting for Lagoona to speak.

When she did his whole body went rigid. "So I have some big news for you all!"

"Is this about what happened on the swimming trip? Are you finally going to tell us what happened?" Draculaura asked.

"Yes," Lagoona nodded. "Well, I'll give you the long version later. What's important is that Cody and I are now a couple!"

There were a few seconds of silence as Draculaura and Cleo tried to process this (of course Frankie already knew) and Cody held his breath. Cleo choked on her lunch. "…what?"

"Lagoona, what do you mean?" Draculaura said, recovering her wits quicker. "Isn't Cody going out with Clawdeen?" she then gasped as her mind incorrectly connected the dots then turned to Clawdeen. "Did you two break up?"

"No," the werewolf answered, trying to appear casual as she took a bite out of her sandwich. "We're still together. We're just both dating him…that's all."

"Why are you both dating him?" Cleo asked. "That's just…not heard of! Who does that? What self-respecting ghoul would share a man?"

"It's not like that Cleo," Lagoona shook her head. "We both love Cody and we've decided this is the best way for everyone to be happy. I know it's hard to understand but Cody's special; he means so much to both of us. We don't mind having an open relationship."

"Oh he's special alright," Draculaura gritted her teeth. The usually happy and giddy teen vampire was suddenly angry and rage-filled. Her clenched fists and glaring eyes were enough to make Cody flinch back in his seat. She loved her friends very much and couldn't help but think they were being taken advantage of. The fact that the person taking advantage of them was another friend made it much worse. "He's a special kind of creep!" she exclaimed.

"What gives you the right Cody? I thought you were better than that. I thought you were a decent guy despite that time you saw me naked and that time I saw you naked. But here you are taking advantage of two great ghouls for your own twisted pleasure! You're sick!"

Cody felt as if he had just been hit with a piano of guilt. "Draculaura I am so sorry!" But the vampire had already stood up and was walking away from the table-her meal unfinished; her appetite lost. Cody felt mortified.

Clawdeen stood up next. "I'll talk to her. Don't worry, I'll make sure she doesn't tell anyone." And with that she was off.

"That girl sure can overreact," Cleo said as she continued eating.

"You seem much calmer at least." Cody muttered.

"While I don't much like you Cody, or see other girls strange interest in you, I can at least respect my friend's choices."

"…you don't think I'm taking advantage of them?" Cody asked.

That caused Cleo to laugh. "Ha! You take advantage of them? Come now Cody, I've known these ghouls long enough to know they can handle themselves. If they're choosing to be in a three-way relationship like this then they know what they're doing. Draculaura knows that too, and I expect once she calms down she'll remember."

"Thank you Cleo," Cody said genuinely. Lagoona smiled and gave the Egyptian girl her own thanks. The human hadn't forgotten the other girl sitting at the table. "What about you Frankie? You've been awfully quiet. I expected you to speak up a lot sooner."

"Oh, well…I already knew actually. Didn't Lagoona tell you?" The look of surprise on Cody's face was all she needed to know. "I guess not."

"…sorry mate," Lagoona made an apologetic face when Cody turned to look at her. "I just needed to tell someone and Frankie was the best choice. You're not mad, right love?"

Cody sighed, "Of course not. I love you too much to be angry."

"Aww…you're the best!" she giggled.

All of a sudden Frankie stood up. "I-I have to go. Sorry!" she turned and left the cafeteria.

Cody watched her run off. "I thought she was okay. Was it something we said?"

"Oh there's something else I forgot to mention," Lagoona said embarrassed. "I accidentally let slip that you know that Frankie likes you."

Cody slapped a hand over his face. "That's just great. So you think she's embarrassed?"

"…maybe…" Now it was Lagoona's turn to stand up. "I'll go check up on her."

Cody had finished eating and decided it was time for him to leave to. As he stood up however he found Cleo had grabbed him by the arm. Her long sharp fingernails were pushing into his skin. "Don't leave yet Cody. I need to talk with you privately.

"Okay," he sat back down. "What is it Cleo? Is this the part where you threaten me if I ever hurt Lagoona or Clawdeen?"

"Ha," Cleo scoffed. "While yes, I would certainly have you beaten to death if anything bad happened to them, that is not why I need to talk to you." Cody was intrigued and listened on. "Actually I…need your help." She groaned. It hurt her just to ask. "My clawculus grade is a low C and there's only a few weeks before grades come out. My father threatened to take my phone away if I don't get a more passing grade. I think he's bluffing, but even so, I need…your help. I need you to…tutor me."

"You want me to tutor you in clawculus?" Cody repeated in stunned surprise. "Why me? I only have an A minus in that class. You're the most popular girl in the school, can't you get someone smarter, like an actual tutor, to help?"

"Why yes, I suppose I could." Cleo shrugged. "But those geeks are just unbearable; I can't stand to be around them for more than five seconds. But minus or no minus I can tell in class that you know what you're doing. Plus, you at least know your place and give me the proper respect." Cleo's cheeks glowed proudly at his comment about her being the most popular girl in school as she said this.

"Well okay, I guess I can help you out." Cody agreed. "I quit the swimming team so I have free time after school."

"That's agreeable, as long as it's not on days that I have fearleading practice." Cleo stood up to leave and then remembered something. "One more thing Cody: you are not to tell a soul about this. Do you understand? No one can know."

"Okay sure, I won't tell anyone." Cody agreed.

"See that you don't."

Meanwhile Lagoona had caught up to Frankie outside the girls' bathroom. "Frankie slow down! The bathroom's not going anywhere mate."

Frankie stopped hurrying to the bathroom and turned to her friend. "Oh hey Lagoona, didn't see you there."

"Frankie, are you okay? You ran out of there a little fast."

"Yeah I guess you're right," she composed herself. "I guess I was just a little embarrassed…and jealous. It was harder than I thought seeing you like that with him."

"Really?" Lagoona said surprised. "You really do like him don't you?" Frankie nodded. "Have you considered telling him?"

"But you already told him!"

"Yeah…" Lagoona cringed. "But I think he'd like to hear it from you."

Just then the bell rang. "I'll think about it," Frankie said. "See you after class!"

Lagoona realized the conversation was over and headed back to class.

* * *

That week at school was rather awkward for Cody for three separate reasons. The first reason was that Draculaura was still angry at him and thus not speaking to him. According to Clawdeen, she had calmed down and realized she had overreacted. After speaking it over with the two ghouls she came to accept their decision. But despite this, she was still mad at Cody. Neither Clawdeen nor Lagoona was quite sure why, but something was holding the pink vampire back from forgiving Cody.

His second problem was Cleo. Cody now had to tutor her in math fairly regularly after school, which cut into the time he could spend with his two girls (both of whom were suspicious as to what he was doing since Cleo insisted it remain a secret). And since Cleo didn't want to be seen she insisted he teach her at her house rather than at school.

This took up more time and Cody had to deal with Cleo being secretive in her own house. She insisted in hiding him from her father who, she assured him, would not take kindly to having a human in his house. She also kept him away from her older sister Nefera, for reasons unknown. Cody remembered from back at the party that Nefera actually liked him, but Cleo kept him hidden away regardless.

The third problem was also a girl, this time Frankie Stein. Cody liked Frankie, and from what Lagoona had accidentally revealed, she liked him just as much (or more). Unfortunately ever since she learned that he knew, Frankie could barely manage to have a conversation with the human. After a few words she'd make up an excuse and run off. Cody wanted to get to know her better but that was proving difficult.

Also Halloween was approaching, but that was pushed to the back of his mind for the time being.

The next week Cody had enough and decided he was going to do something about Frankie. He recruited Clawdeen and Lagoona to help and they cornered her one day after her last class got out. "Hey Frankie," Cody said as the girl with black and white hair looked up from her locker.

The look on her face said she was ready to bolt, but it was too late. With Clawdeen on her left and Lagoona on her right there was nowhere to go. "Oh h-hey Cody, ghouls. What's going on?"

"That's what we want to know," Clawdeen said.

"Why have you been avoiding me Frankie?" Cody came right out and asked. "You wouldn't talk to me at all last week."

"That's not true, I've just been…busy."

"Busy?" Cody frowned. "Listen Frankie, if you don't want to hang out with me anymore, you can just tell me. I can take it."

"No, no!" That wasn't what Frankie had wanted at all and the thought of such a misunderstanding scared her. "It's not that Cody! I like you, I really do. I guess…" she sighed, "that's the problem. I really like you, but I've been embarrassed being around you ever since Lagoona told you that I like you." She sighed.

"I like you too."

Frankie's head shot up. "Huh?"

"Yeah, sorry," Cody scratched his head and looked embarrassed. "I didn't realize how unfair that was until now. I knew that you liked me, but you didn't know that I liked you. Well it's true Frankie, I think you're amazing; 'voltagious' as you'd put it. I love your positive attitude and how you're always nice to everyone, even monsters no one else is nice to, and how you'd drop anything to help a friend. That, and I think you're beautiful."

"B-Beautiful?" Frankie blushed as sparks shot out of the metal rods in her neck. "Cody, I-I don't think what to say. Thank you."

"Frankie, would you go on a date with me?"

"Wow really? That would be voltageous!" She then remembered Lagoona and Clawdeen standing there. "But would you two girls be okay with that?"

"Sure," Clawdeen nodded.

"Of course!" Lagoona smiled. "You're our friend Frankie and we love you, and we know how much Cody cares about you. We want you both to be happy."

"Well then," Frankie held out her hand to her date, "I'd love to."

Cody took her hand in his. "We can go right now if you want."

"There's no fearleading practice today, so let's go!"

The two walked down the hall and headed for the exit. Clawdeen meanwhile turned to her aquatic friend. "Want to follow along and see how it goes?"

Lagoona smirked. "Well I think we have to. As Cody's girlfriends I think it's our responsibility, don't you?" Clawdeen nodded and the two girls followed after.

* * *

Cody and Frankie's first date went great. They went to the movies and Frankie got to pick. The movie was rather romantic and girly, but since it was a monster movie it wasn't bad enough to make Cody gag. They both had fun and then afterwards Cody surprised Frankie again with another question.

"Will you be my girlfriend?"

She hadn't expected it to be that easy. Frankie was expecting something dramatic followed immediately by some hardcore sex, yet what she got was much simpler and more casual. In many ways it had a lot of advantages over her fantasy. She said yes of course, and that was that. Frankie became one of the girls.

They didn't tell anyone besides Cleo and Draculaura. Cleo's opinion hadn't changed and she wasn't really affected by it. Draculaura didn't seem too happy about it, but since she still wasn't talking to Cody there wasn't much of a difference.

Frankie didn't mind that she couldn't tell anyone. She was happy to go on casual dates with Cody whenever they had time after school. Soon the two of them had grown closer than ever before and Frankie's previous awkwardness around Cody was long gone. She would spent hours telling him everything about her and her un-life since her parents had made her, and he was only too happy to give her a recounting of his own life. Meanwhile Cody did his best to include Clawdeen and Lagoona whenever he could. With Lagoona no longer captain of the swim team she had extra time to spend with her boyfriend and ghoulfriends. The whole thing was pretty great. There was just one thing wrong.

Cody and Frankie hadn't had sex yet.

* * *

It was Friday afternoon and fearleading practice had just finished up. After putting them through their paces one last time Cleo let them go. It was Lagoona's turn to put away the equipment however so she had to stay after and Frankie decided to keep her company.

Once the two girls had finished cleaning up they headed to the locker rooms-which were empty. The other girls had already finished up and left. Neither ghoul noticed however as they were busy talking to each other about their day. They casually stripped naked before walking over to the showers attached to the wall. After twisting the knobs hot water came out.

"Ah that feels amazing after all that exercise Cleo put us through," Lagoona said letting the water wash over her entire body.

"No complaints here," Frankie agreed. She picked up a nearby soap bar and began to rub it across her breasts. "I really need to get that sweaty smell off of me."

"Oh that's right," Lagoona smiled as she ran her own bar of soap over her body. "Someone has a date with Cody tonight eh? Not that that's a new thing for you," she chuckled. Lagoona then noticed that Frankie didn't look happy and wasn't answering. "What's the matter mate? Piranha got your tongue?"

"No it's…nothing." Frankie shook her head. "I was just thinking about tonight's date. It's just going to be me and Cody in his apartment…alone."

"Well that's a good thing yeah? Maybe if things go your way he'll fuck you."

"That's just it!" The Franken-girl moaned. "We…haven't done it yet. I still haven't had sex with Cody!"

"Yeah, I know."

"You do?"

"Of course," Lagoona replied. "You might be one of Cody's girlfriends, but you don't share the same bond with him that Clawdeen and I do. You have to make love to him first, and then you'll be one of us and I will know."

"Oh great," Frankie sobbed. "Now I know I'm not part of the group until we finally do it. Thanks Lagoona."

"Hey don't take it that way," Lagoona put her soap down and turned to her friend. "I'm sorry Frankie, I didn't mean to put pressure on you. We both know Cody loves you and you love him, I'm sure it'll happen soon. Instead of worrying you should look forward to it."

"I can't help but worry," Frankie stared at her feet as water from the shower washed off the soap.

"What are you worried about? You'll do fine."

"I'm just…I'm not the same as you and Clawdeen. You know, I'm built different." She looked up and motioned downward with her eyes.

Lagoona caught the motion and glanced between Frankie's legs. She then realized what her friend meant, she had simply been too used to the sight to give it a second thought. "Oh, that. Well don't worry Frankie, like I said, Cody loves you. I'm sure it won't change anything. He'll accept all of you, I promise."

"You…really mean that?"

Lagoona nodded, "I do. And to make you feel better, why don't I come along tonight? I'll make sure everything goes smoothly so you won't feel so nervous."

"Oh thank you Lagoona!" Frankie rushed over to her friend and gave her a naked hug. The green-skinned girl's breasts pushed up against the blue-skinned girl's. "You're the best!"

"Hey, what are ghoulfriends for?"

* * *

That night both ghouls showed up at Cody's apartment at eight sharp. Their host was a little surprised to see Lagoona there too, but let both girls in. He noticed they had gotten dressed up and put on their makeup and quickly complimented how beautiful both girls looked. Frankie said thank you and headed into the living room. Lagoona however, was held back in the hall by Cody.

"Lagoona wait," he gently grasped her arm. "Not that I'm not happy to see you, but I thought it was just going to be me and Frankie tonight. Why are you here?"

"I just really wanted to spend some time with you," she said. It wasn't a total lie; she did want to spend time with him. "I didn't think you'd mind. Is it a problem?"

"Well not exactly," Cody briefly glanced over toward where Frankie was waiting before turning back to Lagoona. "I just hadn't expected anymore company. To be honest I thought tonight me and Frankie might…"

"Fuck?"

Cody blushed, "yes."

I _guess they were both on the same page after all,_ Lagoona thought. "Don't worry Cody, I promise I won't get in your way. You'll still be able to score; I might even be able to make it easier."

Cody frowned, "but I can't imagine you'll have much fun waiting while me and Frankie do it."

Smirking, Lagoona slipped her hand into Cody's pants and caressed his balls. "Who says I have to watch? I'm more than willing to join in."

"Really?" Cody's voice wasn't much higher than a squeak thanks to Lagoona's hand. "You'd be comfortable doing that with Frankie there and everything?"

"More comfortable than you realize," she said before pulling her hand out of his pants. "Now let's not keep her waiting huh? You won't score that way."

Lagoona turned and walked down the hallway. Cody smiled and shook his head. Catching up to her he gave her a quick slap on the ass. Judging by her aroused moan, she enjoyed it.

* * *

The three started off playing some video games for a bit, but after a while Lagoona advised they switch. Cody put on a movie and they started to watch that. About halfway through Cody and Frankie had stopped paying attention and were instead heavily engaged in a make-out session. Lagoona, trying to do her part, slowly lowered the volume on the movie until it was eventually muted.

"Mhmm…" Cody moaned as he kissed Frankie. Despite being immune to her electric shocks he still felt a taste of electricity every time he kissed her. He had gotten used to the taste and became addicted to her lips. Breaking their kiss was difficult but necessary. "Frankie, I love you."

"I love you too Cody." She started kissing him again.

Soon Frankie was topless, her black bra exposed. Cody's small hands were rubbing their way across her stomach and upward. One squeezed past her bra and groped her tit softly. Frankie had been lost in the kissing but when she felt her boob exposed she came to (at least some of) her senses.

"Cody…" she broke the kiss and pushed him back slightly.

"Frankie what's wrong? Did I go too far? I thought you were ready."

"It's not that," she shook her head. "I've been keeping a secret from you Cody and if we had gone any farther you would've figured it out. You deserve to hear it from me first. You see, I'm not exactly…normal. It's kind of a monster thing."

"Oh…kay?" Cody blinked. "What do you mean Frankie?"

"Remember when I told you about how my father created me?" Cody nodded. Frankie then stood up and unhooked the rest of her bra and let it drop. She was more nervous now then she'd ever been as she pulled off her skirt revealing the black panties beneath.

Cody found the site of his third girlfriend's panties exciting and didn't immediately realize what she was so worried about. Then he noticed what looked like a bulge. He raised an eyebrow in confusion. Frankie gulped, and then in one go she pulled her panties all the way down; her privates now exposed.

Her boyfriend's eyebrows went up all the way. He blinked a few times to be sure of what he was seeing, but when he sight didn't change he realized it wasn't his imagination: Frankie had a penis. It was green, like the rest of her, but luckily it didn't have any stitching on it. It was small and covered in foreskin, more cute than intimidating. He realized after a few seconds that she didn't have any testicles at all, or any pubic hair.

"W-Wow."

"I have a penis," Frankie declared. "When my father created me he attached this to my normal girl body as an extra appendage. He said he put it in just to be sure, in case I needed it, but I don't know what he was thinking. I didn't even know it was weird for girls not to have one when I started at Monster High. It wasn't until after I joined the fearleading team and saw the ghouls in the shower that I learned I wasn't normal." She sighed. "I'm sorry I never told you."

"That's…quite a story," Cody said still in shock. He was having a hard time taking his eyes away from her dick. "I guess I can't really blame you for not telling me though. That's not really something you bring up in normal conversation."

"I do still have my girl parts though," Frankie insisted. She held her cock between two fingers and pulled it up, revealing her pussy underneath. "So I can still have sex normally. But…I guess you think I'm a freak huh?"

There was a brief pause as Cody tried to process all of this. It was a little difficult, but he still managed a smile. He stood up and hugged her, "you're not a freak Frankie. I don't care if you have a penis, I still love you."

Nothing Cody could say, or ever had said, would make Frankie happier than she was at that moment. "Oh Cody!" She hugged him back and wrapped her legs around his waist so he was carrying her full weight. Then she began to kiss him with as much passion as she could.

Lagoona giggled at the sight of this. She wasn't surprised by Cody's reaction; she already knew what kind of man he was. The weight of Frankie was a bit too much for his weak legs though, and he soon collapsed on the couch. This didn't stop the dick-girl though, she continued to kiss him wildly.

"Alright, alright," Lagoona grabbed Frankie and pulled him off. "I think Cody could use some oxygen Frankie."

"S-Sorry," she blushed slightly.

"No problem," Cody caught his breath. "So what do you say we go to my bedroom and finish this in there?"

"I'd like that," Frankie smiled.

"I have just one question," Cody gulped. "You don't plan to use that…on me do you?" He pointed to her cock.

"Oh no," she shook her head. "I wouldn't do that. I've never…I'll never…" she blushed.

Lagoona suddenly hugged her from behind. "Well, never say never. Would you mind if I joined you two?"

"Not at all," Frankie agreed. "I'd like it if you came along actually."

Now that Frankie's big surprise was out of the way the three teens ran to Cody's room, closed the door and got on the bed. Cody quickly shed his clothing revealing his skinny body but nicely-sized cock. Lagoona too began to strip and was soon naked. Cody was already erect and was rubbing the length of his member. He was surprised to see that Frankie was doing the same to her own dick which was growing in size. It had pushed past the foreskin and was nearly as long as Cody's and even thicker.

"Oh boy, now I've got two big cocks to taste," Lagoona said licking her lips. She had Frankie and Cody stand next to each other on the bed while she sat on her knees. She had one hand on each cock and began to stroke them both. Cody enjoyed the feeling of Lagoona's hand as usual but it was Frankie who was inexperienced in sex that began to moan loudly.

"You better be gentle Lagoona," Cody smirked. "I don't think Frankie's cock is used to this much attention."

"No can do," the sea-monster girl shook her head. "I'm too hungry for cock to be gentle. Now let's see how you both taste." Lagoona opened her mouth and pushed Cody's cock inside until she was at the hilt. She began to suck him off while one of her hands stayed on Frankie. After a minute she pulled back and switched to Frankie's.

The feeling of Lagoona's warm, wet mouth on her dick caused the stitched-up girl to gasp. The pleasure of getting a blowjob was overwhelming her. "Mhmm…" Lagoona said a minute later when she released the cock. "They're both so tasty. How will I choose?" she paused. "Oh wait, I don't have to!"

And with that she shoved both cocks into her mouth together. Because of their size, there wasn't enough room in Lagoona's mouth; she could only fit the first half of each. Cody could feel Frankie's dick right beside his own squished inside Lagoona's mouth. There was added friction as they touched when she sucked.

"Oh shit!" Frankie cried out after only a minute. "It's too much! Ah!" And with that gasp she came inside Lagoona's mouth. Her cock ejaculated large shots of semen filling the sea monster's already cramped mouth. Lagoona's cheeks inflated like a chipmunks and she quickly swallowed to avoid choking.

Cody pulled his dick out of her mouth as soon as he felt Frankie's cum around it. Despite not having cum himself, his dick was now covered in semen-Frankie's. He shook it off a little and looked back to see the dick-girl was still cumming. Lagoona couldn't take anymore cum and had spit out the dick. She got one last load that landed on her face before Frankie's ejaculation was over. Lagoona did her best to swallow what was in her mouth.

"Frankie," she gasped, "a little warning next time would be great. Ughh has anyone ever told you that you cum like a centaur?"

"Sorry Lagoona! Sorry!" Frankie had slumped down to her knees after coming and was now leaning over to wipe some of her cum off Lagoona's face. "It's just your blowjob was so…good! I've never had one before, I couldn't control myself."

"It's okay love." Lagoona said. "But there's one problem."

"What's that?"

"You came before Cody. Now you're on blowjob duty too." And with that she pulled Frankie over to her and directed her to Cody's cock. "You got some of your cum on his cock. You better lick it off."

"Y-Yes," Frankie stuttered. She hesitated just briefly before licking the head of Cody's dick. Cody himself said nothing, more than happy with the current turn of events. He watched as his third girlfriend began to slowly lick off all of her cum till his dick was sticky but clean.

It was then that Lagoona got in there. "Okay now you take left, I'll take right." With that she began to run her tongue along the right side of his cock. A second later Frankie did the same thing on the left. "Oh shit," Cody groaned. He could feel the waves of pleasure building up from their tongue-play. "You two girls sucking my dick together…I must be dreaming."

"Oh it's no dream," Lagoona giggled. "You're just one lucky boy." She then began to fondle his balls with her dominant hand.

Cody stared down at the two ghouls sucking him off and the sight alone was enough to push him over the edge. "Oh your both so good! I'm going to cum!" Hearing this the two girls increased their pace and a few seconds later Cody came.

As soon as his first shot was released Lagoona grabbed his dick with her hand and pumped the rest out furiously, aimed right at Frankie's open mouth. Despite being inexperienced, she knew what to do and kept her mouth open and still. Cody finished after his fourth shot, which was good because Frankie's mouth was now quite full. The cum was starting to drip out the sides.

"Swallow it," Lagoona told her. "Close and swallow."

Frankie obeyed and a few seconds later both teens could hear a loud and satisfying swallow. "It's a little salty."

Cody chuckled. "Are you ready for the real thing now?" Frankie nodded.

"We'll have to get you hard again first," Lagoona reminded him.

"No need," he told her. His dick was already recovering and after only a minute of rubbing it across Frankie's chest it was hard again.

Frankie was trying to find the perfect position. Because of her extra accessory, it was harder than normal. "Should I do it here? Will this position work? I think this is good."

Cody nodded. Frankie was on her hands and knees with her ass out toward Cody. Her dick was hanging carefree and out of the way, giving ample exposure to her pussy. "It's beautiful," Cody said examining her entrance. Frankie blushed as her boyfriend stuck his finger inside her most private place. It turned out she was already wet and didn't need any help.

"I'm going in Frankie, slowly." He gripped his dick with one hand and positioned it over her entrance. "Tell me if it hurts."

"Okay," Frankie said breathing heavily. She couldn't see it happen but she more than felt as Cody's cock entered her vagina. He went in slowly, then pushed past her entrance. There was a sudden pain. "Oh bolts, that hurts!" Cody hesitated and stopped. "No wait, it's going away. Keep going."

Cody pushed in again and Frankie felt a pleasure unlike anything she'd known. Lagoona's blowjob had been excellent, but having Cody fuck her pussy was so much better. "Oh yes," she moaned. "Push it in me deeper!"

"As you wish," Cody said as he fucked her doggy-style. Frankie moaned louder as her pussy was impaled again and again by Cody's big cock. The friction was building up in her and it was wonderful.

Lagoona meanwhile, was feeling left out. "No fair," she pouted. "There's no dick for me." She then noticed Frankie's dick which was bouncing up and down as she got fucked. It had become hard again and seemed awfully lonely to Lagoona. "Or is there?" she moved over in front of Frankie and then slid underneath her.

Frankie noticed her. "W-What are you doing?" she had a hard time talking because Cody kept slapping her ass which felt really good.

"How would you like to lose your other virginity tonight as well?" Lagoona asked. Frankie's eyes went wide at the realization. Lagoona got on her hands and knees as well and positioned her ass so it was right in front of Frankie. "Go ahead Frankie; fuck me. I want it."

Frankie turned her head slightly toward her boyfriend. "Cody?"

"I don't mind," he said slamming his penis inside her. "If you want to fuck her then go ahead."

Frankie gulped. Her dick was hard now and was practically begging her to say yes. She had never really considered using her extra appendage on a girl before, but with the opportunity right in front of her the dick-girl couldn't resist.

"Oh yeah! Fuck me!" Lagoona moaned as she felt Frankie's thick cock enter inside of her.

"It's so tight and warm!" Frankie gasped. "Fucking and getting fucked; it's too much! I don't know how much I can take!"

The answer was: not much. Only a few minutes later Frankie's dick had all it could take. "I'm cumming! I'm cumming inside!" she cried out. Her eyes rolled up and her tongue fell out of her mouth as she ejaculated straight into Lagoona's pussy. Waves and waves of cum shot out of her and once again Lagoona had to pull herself free.

Meanwhile Cody was approaching his own ejaculation. Seeing Frankie fuck Lagoona right in front of him was a huge turn on and he was more than ready to cum. Seeing that Frankie had already cum, he thought it was his turn. "Oh I'm cumming in your pussy Frankie!"

But Frankie was too overwhelmed from her own ejaculation to say anything. Part of her didn't want him to come inside her because she thought it would be pleasure overload, but she couldn't get the words out. It didn't matter. Sooner than she thought a blast of Cody's semen shot into her pussy and up to her womb. While Cody couldn't cum as much as Frankie, he had more than enough semen to fill her insides up. Once he pulled out she collapsed on the bed leaking semen.

"Damn," Lagoona groaned angrily. "I didn't get to cum."

"I can fix that," Cody said standing over her.

Lagoona smiled. "I can always depend on you Cody. Well by all means, have your way with me."

Cody eagerly flipped the sea-monster girl onto her back and slipped inside of her. Her pussy was still full of Frankie's semen, but Cody didn't let that stop him. He fucked her harder and soon Lagoona was screaming his name. After a few satisfying orgasms by Lagoona, Cody quickly came inside her and flushed out all of Frankie's cum.

He pulled out and collapsed on his back. "Okay," he said breathing heavily. "That's it. I'm done for the night."

Frankie and Lagoona both pulled themselves over to him so there was one girl on each side. "You're amazing Cody," Lagoona gushed. "Thank you for that."

"Thank you both for making my first time so voltageous!" Frankie said.

Cody smiled and wrapped an arm around each girl. "Well thank you both for being such great girlfriends, and for letting me fuck you so much."

"Next time, let's invite Clawdeen!"

* * *

**A/N: So I've been having trouble lately managing to get a chapter out every 2 weeks (which some of you think is already too long to wait) and it's been stressful. I also haven't been able to write anything else because I've been too focused on this story. Because of that I've decided to take a break from this story and put it on hiatus. I'm sorry to all my readers, but it has to be done. I'm not giving up on this story, I do plan to continue it in the future, but for now I'm taking a break. Thank you for reading. **

**Reviews are appreciated. **


	14. Libido Unleashed

**A/N: Hey guys, it's been a while! I was on hiatus for a while, but I'm finally back with a new chapter! Hopefully some of you still remember this story. Anyway I feel I should remind anyone reading that this story/chapter does contain sexual content, fair warning. I know this isn't the usual day I upload a chapter (Friday) but I didn't want to make you guys wait 6 more days. So I hope you enjoy! **

**The Canadian at Monster High **

**Chapter 14: Libido Unleashed**

The three teens awoke late the next morning. All three were tired and sticky, but also happy. Frankie checked and was ecstatic to discover the bond mark had appeared on her hand proving she was now part of Cody's harem, body and soul. She was so happy her neck rods were sparking with electricity. While Lagoona went to take a shower, Frankie and Cody made love on the bed again, this time just the two of them. It was much quieter and more personal as she and Cody became one.

Once they were all clean the three ate a late breakfast/early lunch and then the two ghouls left. Cody relaxed the rest of the day. It wasn't until the next day that he noticed a problem. On Sunday the human boy found himself even hornier than usual. He had to jack off twice before lunch and when the desire came over him again he immediately called Clawdeen up.

When the werewolf girl showed up at his door he immediately ravaged her; ripping her clothes off and fucking her harder than usual. Clawdeen had been surprised; she thought she was getting a date, but instead she spent most of the afternoon lying face down on Cody's bed.

But once he had ejaculated three times and was sated Cody immediately apologized. He wasn't sure what had come over him, but Clawdeen reassured him. She forgave him and suggested it may have something to do with the prophecy. The two briefly discussed what had happened Friday night with Lagoona and Frankie before Clawdeen left. Cody was fine the rest of the night.

But the next day he went back to school.

* * *

Cody had never been quite as aware of how many different ghouls there were at Monster High until Monday morning when he walked through the school's halls. He could feel their eyes on him and he returned every glance. Something had changed in him. Not only was he exuding pheromones that were near impossible to resist, but he could now tell certain things just by looking at a girl. What her mood was, whether or not she was attracted to him (the answer was always the same), and even how she wanted to be taken; how she liked it.

All these thoughts were running through his mind as he headed to first period that he could hardly pay attention to where he was going. It didn't help that he was stopped almost constantly; once a hallway a ghoul would stop to greet him. She would say hello, flutter her eyelids, and giggle obnoxiously. Some of them were ghouls he'd never met before. They'd introduce themselves first, then act as if they were long term acquaintances.

_What do I do? What do I do?_ Cody thought to himself in a panic. Spotting the men's room nearby he slipped inside. Luckily it was empty. He splashed some water on his face from the sink and stared at his reflection. "Calm down Cody, calm down. This is just some weird prophecy crap-nothing too weird. Sure, you can practically see into a girl's mind now, and yes, you've never had a school's worth of ghoul's want you before…" he paused. "Where was I going with this? Oh yes! I can do this!" he said trying to regain some measure of confidence. "I'm the only human at a monster school and I have three ghoulfriends all of which I've slept with. I can get through this-just gotta focus!"

Suddenly one of the stall doors opened and a monster with only an eyeball for a head walked out. He stared at Cody for a minute before leaving. Cody turned back to the mirror. "…just got to find the girls; they can help. Robecca too. I bet she'll know what's going on."

* * *

"I'm not sure what's going on," Robecca admitted during their lunch period. Cody hadn't been able to reach her until then so he immediately told her what was going on in the hope that she could help. "Well…yes I am. I'm just not sure what you can do about it."

"What does that even mean?" he asked.

"Well to put it bluntly, your body wants you to mate. I'm not sure how long this phenomenon will last, but I imagine it'll be very hard to get through it without copulating." The robot girl explained.

Cody sighed. "You really don't know how long it'll last?"

"Unfortunately, no. It might be time-based, or it might not end until you've mated with a certain number of girls or completed your harem. Perhaps whichever comes first."

"Don't worry Cody," Frankie put her arm around her boyfriend. She, Lagoona and Clawdeen had all been told what was happening earlier in the day but simply didn't have any answers. "We'd be happy to help. Isn't that right ghouls?"

"Oh very much," Lagoona said glassy-eyed as one of her hands rubbed Cody's leg. "We'd be willing to help you as soon as school ends."

"Or even sooner," Clawdeen smiled. "We can do it in my car if you want," she said dreamily.

"Ughh…" _I don't get it_, Cody thought to himself. _They're in my harem. Why are they affected? _He then looked over at the only girl at the table who wasn't part of his harem. "Robecca, why are you unaffected?"

"Huh?" Robecca had been gazing at Cody lovingly from across the table. So intense was her stare she failed to notice the line of drool running down the side of her lip, but Cody did. Suddenly she snapped herself out of it. "Huh what? What's going on?"

"…never mind. I'm just going to finish my lunch."

Cody spent the rest of the day like that. The hours dragged on and the human found himself counting every minute. He couldn't concentrate on anything the teachers were saying and the other males in the class often snickered at him when they noticed he had an erection (something that never went away). Luckily these guys were too oblivious to notice the ghoul's reaction. At least, so far.

Once the final bell rung he grabbed his girlfriends and rushed home. Their suggestive hints of sex went from enticing to necessary in Cody's brain as the day played out. He absolutely could not wait any longer and despite the fact that both Clawdeen and Frankie had fearleading practice Cody hurried them all away from school and into his bed.

None of them complained. Whatever was affecting every other ghoul was still affecting them and all three were more than happy to strip and present themselves to be fucked. The trio were lying a few feet apart near the edge of his bed on their knees with their asses out in the air. They were all lined up so perfectly Cody was briefly reminded of a porno he had once seen.

Lagoona was first as she was on the left end. It was clear from the get-go that this was going to be quick, rough, and without foreplay. Not that she seemed to need any as the sea-monster girl was already dripped before Cody plunged his dick into her tight hole. She shamelessly cried out as he fucked her while the other two girls watched on jealously.

Once he finished ejaculating inside her pussy he pulled out. His half-limp dick went back to erect in front of his eyes. With his dick still wet from Lagoona's pussy, Cody plunged his meat stick into Frankie's hole. She was in the middle of the bed which meant Cody didn't have to worry about her falling off. He plundered her pussy as hard as he could while the Franken-girl held on to the sheets for dear life. Her breasts and cock bounced up and down in tandem after each push. Frankie's extra appendage went untouched by Cody who was only focused on her inner chambers. It didn't matter however, the dickgirl was so turned on her cock shot out ropes of cum without being touched.

Cody came again, but this time he didn't wait to finish before pulling out. A shot of cum landed on Frankie's ass before he moved over to Clawdeen without delay. He put one hand on each ass-cheek and finished cumming down her crack. Cody felt her shiver both in surprise and delight. Then for the third time the inserted his cock into her pussy. Clawdeen howled like a wolf and called out dirty nothings as her boyfriend banged her. When he couldn't take it anymore he came inside her pussy.

Exhausted Cody fell down and landed on his butt on the ground. As he caught his breath the ghouls did the same. "That was…awesome."

"Ughh…" Clawdeen groaned. "I feel like I got run over by a bus."

Frankie shook her head. "I feel like I got fucked by a bus."

Lagoona giggled, "now that's a mental image for you."

_Wait are they talking normally again?_ Cody wondered. "Are you three okay?"

"That was a little more lovin' than I was expecting," Clawdeen stated. "But other than that, yeah."

"Is something wrong, love?" Lagoona asked.

"Uhh…no." Cody bit his lip. _They don't seem to remember how they were acting. Maybe that's for the best; explaining it might be overcomplicated. _

"So did it work?" Frankie asked. "Are you feeling better now Cody?"

"Oh," Cody had nearly forgotten. Unfortunately when he glanced down he found his penis still erect. "…not quite."

"I think we need to go one more round."

* * *

It didn't help. Not really anyway. When the teens had finished Cody felt somewhat sated, but knew it wasn't permanent. Luckily once his girlfriends left he didn't have to see anymore ghouls until the next day. The night passed peaceful enough but it was the same story the next day. Cody wasn't sure what to do.

The human found himself having sex with each of his three girlfriends regularly-sometimes even at school. They had nearly been caught a few times and there were more than a few rumors going around. And for what? It only granted Cody momentary relief and little more.

Another annoying problem that had popped up was Cleo; the Egyptian had been pissed when two of her fearleaders never showed up for practice on Monday. She had tried calling them but the ghoul's screams had been louder than the ringer. Cleo hadn't been pleased to know why they had ditched the next day either. To further infuriate her, Cody had been cancelling their clawculus study sessions. Her wrath was more than unpleasant, but Cody couldn't risk it. Spending time alone with a ghoul that he wasn't going out with inside her own house was way too risky.

The week dragged on slowly. The days felt like weeks to Cody who still hadn't come up with a solution. Finally it was Friday morning, but despite it being the last day of the school week Cody was in a bad mood. Along with everything else he had a headache and was considering skipping the rest of his classes and walking home.

Luckily for him, he didn't.

When he met the ghouls at break he could see they were excited about something. Draculaura, Cleo, Frankie, Clawdeen, Lagoona, Ghoulia and Abbey were all crowded around someone. Cody got closer to get a better look but couldn't see who it was until Clawdeen moved out of the way.

"What's going on?" he asked her.

"Oh hey Cody," she answered distracted. "It's Cupid, she's back for a visit!"

"Cupid? Who's that?" Cody was confident he'd never met a monster named Cupid. In fact he found it to be a rather un-monster-like name. It sounded more like someone associated with Valentine's Day.

"Well she was a student at Monster High for a while but transferred last year. I'm not sure which school she transferred to honestly, but it's great to see her again. Come on and meet her!" the werewolf grabbed his hand and pulled him forward.

Cody hadn't quite been ready to meet someone right then (his headache was still present) but found he didn't have a choice. Without warning he was thrust in front of a teenage ghoul he'd never met before. He took a look at her. She had chalk-white skin and curly pink hair. She had aqua-colored eyes and pink lipstick done in a heart. The only noticeably monster like part of her was the ribcage wings sticking out of her back. She wore a strapless pink top and pale pink skirt along with tights and black heels.

The human's first thought was that she certainly did remind him of Valentine's Day. When she first looked at him Cody could've sworn there was a moment of recognition, but then it was gone. She gave him a genuine smile and held out her hand. "I don't think I've seen you around Monster High before. My name's C.A. Cupid, daughter of Eros, and it's nice to meet you!"

"H-Hey," Cody stumbled over his words as he shook her hand. Her normal reaction surprised him. "I'm Cody Anderson. I'm a human actually."

"Oh how nice!" Cupid clapped her hands together. "It's great to see the school expanding like that. Humans should be welcome here too. So are you friends with my ghouls here?" she motioned to everyone around her.

"Yeah, you could say that…"

"More than friends actually," Lagoona spoke up. "He's my boyfriend."

"Mine too," Clawdeen added.

"And mine!" Frankie smiled.

"Oh how wonderful!" Cupid smiled again. "It's always nice to see love when you least expect it! And here I was worried you might be having a hard time Cody."

"Me?" Cody let out half a laugh and half a sigh. "No, I'm fine. Well maybe a little…" Just then the bell rang. "Looks like I got to get to class."

Cupid nodded. "Well it was nice to meet you Cody!" she waved as he walked off.

Cody headed to his next class feeling slightly better. He found the encounter strange, but not in a bad way. But seeing how this Cupid girl was only there for a visit he didn't think it was of much importance. In his next class he took his usual seat and tried to focus on what the teacher was saying. He wasn't having much luck.

Sighing, Cody slumped down in his chair and stuck both hands in his pockets. He was surprised to find there was something in his left pocket that hadn't been there before. When he pulled it out he discovered a piece of paper. It read:

_Meet me in room 133 during lunch. Come alone- Cupid. _

_What's going on?_ Cody wondered. He realized the bone elemental must've slipped it into his pocket sometime during their conversation, but that didn't explain what she wanted. His first thought was that she had become enamored with him like every other ghoul, but that didn't sound right. Cupid had been able to talk normally and her eyes weren't glossed over. She had even called him a human rather than a normie.

_Well, she seemed nice enough_. He shoved the paper back in his pocket_. I guess I can meet with her. I owe her that much._ And with that it was decided.

* * *

Cody had never been to room 133 before. He'd never even heard of such a room. It wasn't a normal classroom, bathroom, cafeteria or anything normal like that. The human considered asking someone else, but was worried he'd have to explain why he wanted to know or how he'd heard about it. It seemed easier to find out for himself.

Which is why it took him almost ten minutes to find the classroom once lunch had started. Then once he did that he still had to carefully sneak in when no one was watching him; these days that was harder than it sounded. But once he was inside he quickly shut the door to ensure some privacy. When he turned to look around he saw that Cupid was already inside waiting.

"Hi Cody," she greeted him casually. "I'm glad you made it. I was worried you might not accept my invitation for a minute there."

"I wasn't sure what to make of it, to be honest." Cody answered coolly. "First off: how did you write that note? Today was the first time you ever met me. You couldn't have time in the thirty seconds we talked; not with everyone staring at you."

Cupid grinned. "You're a sharp one I see; as sharp as one of my love arrows. To answer your question, I already knew about you Cody. You're actually the reason I'm here; visiting my friends is just a convenient cover."

Hearing this kind of thing was starting to get old for Cody. He was only slightly surprised and immediately answered her. "So why are you here for me? Who sent you?" he then paused to gaze around the room. "Where are we anyway?" The room they were in wasn't very large and didn't have much in it besides a large desk and chair. It was smaller than a classroom, maybe half the size.

"We're in the same room I used to do my radio broadcasts from," she answered. "I used to do a talk show where I answered students questions about love, you see." Cody nodded but the look on his face made it clear he wanted more answers. "…but you're probably more interested in why you're here yes? I thought so. Well the truth is I'm here to help, so you can relax."

Cody raised an eyebrow. "Help? In what way?"

"I know about your problem Cody; I know what you're going through and I think I can help."

Well that certainly caught Cody's attention. The human tried to cover up his look of surprise. "W-Who told you?"

"My father, technically," she explained. "Though as a love goddess there are many things I know without having to be told. You see Cody it's my destiny to help people find true love. So far I've had some hits and misses, but I really want to help you!"

"Again: help me how?"

Cupid sighed. "First I should explain that yes, what's happening to you is a result of the prophecy and it's not going to go away just yet. Your problem is that your too hesitant; you know what you have to do, you just don't want to do it."

This interested the brunette. "Which is what?"

"Having sex with Clawdeen, Lagoona and Frankie didn't work did it?" Cody reluctantly shook his head. "That's because they're already part of your harem. You need to make love with girls outside of it. You've known this all along, you just wouldn't accept it."

"But I…I can't." Cody shook his head. "I can't just cheat on those three; I love them! I won't do it."

Cupid approached Cody. Once she was mere inches away she placed her hands on his shoulders. She was a few inches taller so he had to look up. "You have a loving heart Cody, but you're looking at this the wrong way. This is what you're supposed to do, and your ghouls will accept that; they love you as much as you love them. Believe me."

Cody hesitated. "But…isn't it wrong for me to do that to other ghouls?"

Cupid tilted her head to the side. "Cody, Sweetie," she smiled. "You ask too many damn questions." The love god then leaned down and kissed him right on the lips. Cody's eyes grew wide as a pleasant warmth spread throughout his mouth. After a few seconds she broke the kiss, but the warmth remained.

"W-What was that for?"

"You want to be able to concentrate again? Focus on something besides sex? Walk around school without a raging hard-on?" Cupid asked rhetorically. She then reached behind and started to undo her top from the back. "Then make love to me. I can release you from that burden."

"…no…I…I…shouldn't…"

"Shh…" she placed her index finger against his lips. "It's okay now Cody. I know it was hard, but it's over now. Let your inner beast out. Set him free…"

Cody, as if in a trance, turned his head toward the ceiling and rolled his eyes back. He then let out a sigh and his eyes turned back to Cupid; only now there was something different about them. Without a word he unzipped his pants and quickly pulled out his hard cock.

"Oh my!" Cupid lowered herself till she was eye level with the dick. "It is quite impressive isn't it? No wonder you're able to satisfy three different ghouls." Her delicate fishnet covered hands gripped the penis and lifted it up so Cupid could get a better view. "Yeah, I think you're ready."

The bone elemental stood up and in one quick moved dropped her top and skirt to the floor. Cody gazed hungrily at Cupid as she stood there wearing only a pink bra and matching panties. His hand reached for her but she playfully slapped it away. "Not yet you naughty boy! First I've got to set up the bed."

Turning around Cupid pushed the table and chair off to one corner and then approached the right wall. She grabbed something sticking out at the top to reveal a pull-down bed with pink sheets. "It's a little small," she shrugged, "but I don't think you'll mind."

The pink-haired ghoul unclipped her bra and dropped it on the bed. She placed her hands on her hips and posed for Cody. The human boy stared unabashed at her body. She was quite thin and bony, her breasts much smaller than the three girls Cody had already slept with. Despite this, there was a lithe beauty about the love god when she twirled around and wiggled her butt.

Normally Cody would wait to be told to come over, but this time he didn't. He dropped his pants to the floor and tossed his shirt before climbing onto the bed. Cupid got down on her knees and held his dick with one hand. Pointing the member straight up she began to rub it up and down. Once she got going Cupid drooled a good amount of saliva onto the tip and rubbed it across the entire length until it was completely slick.

Cody moaned appreciatively as Cupid increased her speed now that she had some lube. Since this was a job she could do with one hand, the bone elemental leaned down to suck Cody's balls. The human shivered and moaned as he felt her tongue run across his testicles. "Do you like that baby?" she giggled before taking one of his balls into her mouth whole. The love god moaned as she sucked.

After a few seconds she switched to the other side, but that wasn't enough for her. Opening her jaw as wide as it could go she sucked as much in as she was able till Cody could no longer see his balls at all; they were entirely inside Cupid's mouth. Meanwhile Cupid's hand was doing its job a little too well, and combined with the feeling of getting his balls sucked the teen was ready to cum.

"I-I'm cumming!" Cody said seconds before he let out a thick load right on Cupid's face. The pink-haired ghoul looked up and stopped sucking in time for another load on her face. Then she got two more on top of her head and in her hair. It didn't seem to faze Cupid who smiled through the semen.

"Feeling better?" she asked. Cody nodded. "Good! Then let's continue." Still on her knees she raised herself up till she was eye level with her new lover. After wiping the cum off her face she leaned in for a kiss. Cody wrapped his arms around her and pulled her in close as he kissed back enthusiastically. His already-hard dick poked her in the stomach as he ran his hands across her body. Softly those hands ran across her small tits and his thumbs gently rubbed her nipples erotically.

"It's time," Cupid said having broken the kiss once again. "Take me."

That was all he needed. Cody gave a small nod before pushing Cupid onto her back (or in her case, her wings). He pushed her pale legs together where they hung suspended in the air. Then he gripped the sides of her pink panties and pulled them all the way off past her legs and onto the floor. The entire maneuver had taken maybe two seconds and the speed had surprised the bone elemental.

Cody then pulled her legs wide open and paused only long enough to get a good look at her most private area. Her pussy was very clean and well taken care of. She had only a small amount of pink pubic hair that had been shaved into the shape of a heart. Cody dove down and began to eat her out. Ravenously he lapped up her most sensitive are-ignoring her high-pitched cries.

But he wasn't trying to make her cum-no, he was only ensuring she was wet enough to take him. And once he was sure it was he placed his cock at the entrance. Cody glanced up at Cupid only long enough for her to give him a small nod. He then plunged his dick inside her as far as he could.

"OH!" Cupid's body spasmed slightly and her cute little mouth formed at O in surprise. As her inner walls gripped his dick tightly Cody briefly paused. The tightness! It was more than he had hoped for. It was hardly enough time for Cupid to recover however as Cody soon began thrusting inside of her-in and out.

She had to get used to the hard dick as they went. The long piece of meat was doing to her what no vibrator ever had. Because of her wings, Cody couldn't fuck her missionary style so instead he sat on his knees while she sat on him riding his dick up and down. The position made the impaling motion of their fucking much more intense and Cupid gripped Cody's back tightly; scratching him repeatedly. But he never noticed, so intensely was he focused on his own pleasure.

After a while they switched positions so Cody was on his back while Cupid rode him reverse cowgirl style. "Oh yes!" she moaned. "Oh yes!" Now she was the one doing the work; impaling herself on his cock by thrusting her hips. "That's so good!"

"More!" Cody groaned. "Fuck me harder Cupid!"

"Oh it's so good!" she said not really hearing him as she approached her orgasm. "Fuck me more Dexter! Fuck me more!" The pink-haired ghoul bounced on his dick as fast as she could as her orgasm took her. "Oh god! I love you!"

As she orgasmed Cody grabbed her hips and took control until it was his turn. "I'm cumming! Cupid!" he let go of her hips as he shot wave after wave of semen into her pussy. The white stuff coated her insides as the sticky fluids from her own orgasm seeped out of her.

Cupid soon collapsed and pulled out; fluids leaked from her as she caught her breath. "How…was…that?" she gasped between words.

"…amazing."

"You should feel a lot better," she said, now that her orgasm had finished and her state of mind returned. "But just to be sure we should go one more round."

"Okay," Cody pulled himself up. For the first time in a week his erection didn't immediately return; something he was grateful for. As he rubbed his dick he saw Cupid get on her hands and knees posing doggy-style.

She then reached behind with one hand and rubbed a finger over the small hole above her pussy. "This time I want you to use this hole; please fuck this hole Cody."

"Y-You want to do anal?" Cody gulped nervously. None of his three girlfriends had ever asked for anal sex before.

"You've never fucked a girl in her asshole before have you?" she asked innocently enough. "Well don't worry, I promise it won't hurt you."

"Won't it hurt you?"

"Don't fret," she gave him a small smile. "I've been trained in this sort of thing."

Cody approached her hesitantly. Getting behind her he lined his cock up with her semen-dripping pussy easily enough, and then slowly raised it up higher to the level of her ass. He rubbed it in a circle against her rosebud a few times, but didn't go further. "You might want to go baby steps at first," Cupid suggested. "Try a finger first. And don't worry, it's clean."

"Okay…" Cody held out his index finger and slowly pushed it inside the love god's asshole. Cupid let out a slight gasp, but nothing too loud. Cody spent a minute slowly moving his finger in and out, and eventually swirling it around as if he were fingering her pussy. He then put in a second one and did the same thing.

"Alright Cody, I think you're good." Cupid said after another minute.

The tip of Cody's penis rested on her butt. "Okay but if you want me to stop just say so and I'll pull out." Cupid seemed confident however so Cody started to push his dick into her ass. "Ah, it's so tight." He groaned as he pushed his member in halfway. Cupid was groaning as well as her ass tried to accommodate such a large intruder.

"Here it comes!" The male said as his entire penis fit inside the ghoul's asshole. Cody couldn't believe how tight it was. He had thought her pussy was tight, but that was nothing by comparison! Plus it was so warm. After making sure Cupid didn't want him to stop he started to push in and out at a slow pace.

"Ughh…oh…yeah…" Cupid groaned as Cody thrusted into her. The pleasure and pain of being fucked in the ass was making it hard for her to articulate words. Instead she mainly grunted in pleasure. Several times Cody tried to stop and she had to encourage him. "Don't stop!" she'd call out. "Keep fucking me! I like it in the ass!"

Eventually Cody got the message and managed to get a rhythm going. "Oh yeah!" she cried out as Cody fucked her from behind. "I love getting fucked in the ass! Keep going! Really pound it into me!"

_She wasn't this vocal earlier_, Cody thought as he worked up a sweat. "Wow you really are an anal-slut aren't you Cupid?"

"Oh yeah! I love taking it up the butt!"

"Ughh!" Cody groaned. He could feel his balls getting ready to burst. "Too tight. I can't keep this up. I'm going to cum again!"

"Don't stop!" the pink-haired girl begged. "Keep going! Cum right in my ass!"

Thirty seconds later Cody reached his limit; unable to hold it anymore he ejaculated straight into Cupid's asshole. Waves of semen shot inside her and filled her up. Her stomach started to inflate slightly thanks to all the cum. The feeling was enough to trigger Cupid's own orgasm. She came along with him for the second time.

Now completely exhausted, both teens pulled out and collapsed. Together they were covered in sweat and breathing hard. Cody was lying on his back while Cupid lay on her side rubbing her full stomach. "How was that?" she asked.

"Let's just say I won't be using my dick for a while."

The pink-haired girl laughed. "You should be…mostly back to normal." Cupid explained "You'll still have an increased sex drive and ghouls will still be attracted to you, but it should be easier now."

"That's good," he paused. "Cupid there's something I have to ask…do you have a mark on your hand? It should look like a circle."

Cupid smiled sadly. Though she really didn't need to, she still humored Cody and checked her hands. "I'm sorry Cody, while I'm sure being one of your wives and part of your family would be wonderful, it's simply not my destiny. There is no mark for me." To prove it she showed him both hands.

"Cupid I'm…" Cody looked away. "I'm sorry."

The bone elemental pulled the human in close for a semi-hug. "Don't be sorry Cody. I enjoyed our time together and I will always treasure it."

"Thank you." Cody said with glistening eyes. He then leaned in and surprised Cupid with a soft, gentle kiss. "I don't know how I could ever repay you."

"You don't have to," she said standing up. "But unfortunately, I can't stay any longer. I cast a spell on this room so that time slowed down considerably, but it still passes. I have to go. I'd still like to spend some time with my friends before I have to leave." Quickly she started to get dressed and before Cody knew it she was back to normal.

Cody got up and started to dress himself. "Will I ever see you again?"

"I don't know," she answered honestly. "I'm not sure how many times I'll be able to return to Monster High."

"Well, can I visit you at your new school?"

"My new school isn't somewhere you can visit normally," she explained. "It's sort of in a different dimension. Normally I'd say no, but with you? Who knows!" She giggled. "The future is unwritten. I say, let's write our own destinies!"

"That's pretty corny Cupid."

"Hey!" she pouted. "One of my best friends told me that!"

Cody laughed softly.

* * *

That afternoon out on the casketball court Clawd was playing a game with a few of his buddies. His team had just won the game and he was cheering loudly. After high-fiving every one of his teammates he sat down on the bench for a breather. Grabbing a nearby towel he wiped the sweat off his fact.

Just then one of his best friends, Heath Burns, sat down beside him chuckling. "Hey Clawd," he snorted. "How's your sister Clawdeen these days?"

"Clawdeen?" Clawd looked strangely at his friend. "What are you talking about?"

"Maybe you should keep her on a leash," he laughed. "That way she might keep her pants on." Seeing Clawd's reaction he decided to stop joking. "Sorry dude, but I've got some news you might not like. See, I was trying to sneak into the ghoul's room yesterday with my video camera when I thought Abbey was in there and I saw something you should see."

The fire elemental passed Clawd his icoffin and clicked the play button. The werewolf boy watched as the video started. It showed the girls' bathroom and focused on one of the stalls. The door was slightly ajar and he could hear someone moaning. Clawd watched as Heath slowly opened the door enough to see inside.

He looked inside and got an eyeful of Clawdeen naked, wearing only her thong hanging down by her knees. She was bent over getting fucked by some guy. The camera changed angles slightly and Clawd could see it was Cody who was banging his sister. "Oh yeah," she moaned erotically. "That's so good! Give me that big dick in my werewolf pussy!" A few seconds later you could hear Cody grunt as he came inside her. The video immediately ended. The date listed showed it was taken the day previous.

Clawd was beyond angry. His eyes saw red, he was gritting his teeth hard enough to shatter them, he was clenching his fists hard enough to break Heath's phone; and break it did. "Hey! That was new!" Heath moaned. "Now I have to go steal another one!"

Clawd got to his feet. "That normie son of a bitch! That little fucker! If he thinks he can fuck my sister and get away with it then he's got another thing coming!"

"Oh yeah!" Heath shook his fist excitedly. "Revenge! I am totally there dude! What are we going to do to him?"

Clawd snarled evilly. "We're gonna make him wish he was never born!"

* * *

**A/N: Reviews are appreciated. Let me know what you thought! **


	15. Do the Robot

**A/N: Happy Halloween! Today seemed like a good day for an update. So this chapter starts off an arc revolving around the MH movie "Ghouls Rule" which also takes place on Halloween. It only starts at the end (the rest of the chapter is unrelated) and doesn't get far so it won't be finished till long after Halloween, but at least it's a start. Warning: this chapter contains sex, a reference to an old Nick cartoon, and more sex. Thanks for reading! **

**The Canadian at Monster High**

**Chapter 15: Do the Robot**

Cody felt much better after having sex with Cupid. For one, he could walk better now that he didn't have a constant erection. But more than that he felt like himself, and there was a certain relief to walk around Monster High feeling semi-normal. He knew what he had felt before wasn't gone-he could still feel it, but it was enough.

He didn't see Cupid for the rest of the day; she hung out with her ghoulfriends until she had to go back to her new school and they all saw her off. Cody waited until later that afternoon to tell his girlfriends the news. A small part of him was still worried what their reaction would be to his news. But despite his nervousness he told them straight out what Cupid had told him and then that he had sex with her.

They took it pretty well.

"Okay," Frankie shrugged. "That makes sense."

"Well I'm glad you're feeling better anyway." Clawdeen said.

"It's not much of a surprise when I think about it," Lagoona admitted. "So Cody, how was she?"

All three girls were surprised to learn he had fucked Cupid anally, but the human couldn't tell whether they were interested or just surprised. Anyway all three girls accepted that from now on he'd be fucking other monster ghouls regularly; some would join the harem and some wouldn't. Cody assumed this reaction was some weird combo of their weird circumstances, their love for him, and the prophecy. Or maybe the monster world was just weird.

But from that day forward, there was a change in Cody. His harem weren't the only ones accepting things. He began to accept what was happening to him, and not only that, but to be happy about it. Cody realized that his life may be crazy, but it could be a good kind of crazy; he just had to control it. From that day on, the small human teen grew more confident. He decided to hell with it, he was the "chosen one".

And if that meant he had to fuck hot monster babes, then he'd fuck hot monster babes.

* * *

"What's wrong Draculaura?"

The vampire girl sighed for what must've been the dozenth time that period. It was lunch time and Cody, Draculaura, Clawdeen and Robecca were all eating lunch at their usual spot. While the others were as talkative as usual the vegan vampire was unusually quiet and subdued. Clawdeen could tell something must be wrong with her best friend.

"Oh nothing, it's just…Clawd." She absent-mindedly poked the food on her tray with a fork. "He's just been so moody and withdrawn lately. He never wants to talk and his temper gets worse every day. Have you noticed anything Clawdeen?"

"My brother huh?" the werewolf tilted her head back and tried to recall. "Yeah I haven't seen him around much lately. He doesn't eat dinner with the pups anymore and he ditches his chores all the time. It's not like him."

"See?" Draculaura nodded her head. "So I'm right! He said it was nothing and I was just being nosy but I knew!" she then turned to the only male at the table. "What do you think Cody?"

Cody was slightly taken back at the question. "Me? I…I don't know Draculaura. I don't really hang out with Clawd."

"Well…yeah," the pink girl acknowledged this with a shrug of her shoulders. "But you're a guy! You must know something!"

"I'm sorry," Cody said sincerely. "But I don't even think Clawd likes me. The only time I ever hang out with him is when Deuce is there, and these days Clawd doesn't even hang out with Deuce."

Draculaura sighed. "Okay… But if he tells you anything, let me know! You will, won't you?"

"Of course," Cody nodded. "Right away."

"Thanks a fang Cody," Draculaura smiled softly. Cody smiled back. He was surprised the vampire was talking to him normally again, she had been giving him the silent treatment so long it was a shock for it to suddenly be over. _She must be really worried,_ Cody thought. "Well I've had enough cafeteria food." Draculaura said standing up with her tray.

Clawdeen did the same. "Right behind you ghoulfriend." Both girls walked away to dispose of their garbage. As Cody finished his lunch Robecca coughed politely. "So Cody," she spoke up now that the others were gone. "How are you handling your…condition?"

As Cody's "doctor" of sorts, Robecca had been informed of what happened with Cupid right after he told his girlfriends. She listened and played the part of the attentive physician, but what she never revealed were her own feelings in the matter. Outside she remained calm, but inside she was jumping for joy.

Managing to get Cody to think of her in a romantic way without breaking her role as his doctor and ruining their current relationship? Difficult.

Using her intellect and his libido to convince/trick him into having sex with her and then prove she belongs with him? Much easier.

"It's going okay," he answered casually. "It's been a week since then and I've been handling it." She raised an eyebrow. "Okay okay, it's been awesome! I've finally gotten a handle on this and I've been able to let myself loose!"

"Oh really?" she asked. "Tell me more."

Cody blushed slightly and spoke much quieter. "Okay well, a few days ago…"

* * *

Cody was in the last class of the day watching the clock slowly turn. The teacher, Mr. Rotter, was assigning a group project and he spent the past twenty minutes over-explaining it. Finally he was finished with only five minutes to go, but then he announced that the students could not pick who was in their group; he was doing that. After a lot of groans he started calling out names of who would be in which group.

After a group was assigned they got to leave. Almost everyone was gone and Cody was ready to fall asleep. Finally he heard his name called. "…and for group twelve, I want Cody Anderson, Lorna McNessie, and Marisol Coxi working on assignment B."

Cody sat up suddenly. His first thought was that he didn't know either of those girls. It wasn't until he spotted them (they were looking right at him) that he realized he did know one of them. Since he sat in the front of the class he waited at the door for them to come down. The three walked out of the classroom together.

Looking again he did, in fact, know Lorna McNessie; though he hadn't realized she was even in that class. She was Gil's girlfriend, and the very girl he left Lagoona for. In some ways he rationalized, he should dislike her for that, but how could he? If not for her he might never have had the chance to fall for Lagoona or her for him. And considering Lagoona was much happier with him than with Gil, it was a win.

Plus, one look at this girl told him there was nothing nefarious in her heart. What evils Gil had done, he had done alone. Having bad taste in men was her only crime.

Now being a freshwater sea-monster, Lorna was noticeably different in appearance than Lagoona. Her skin was a deeper blue, the scales covering her skin were far more noticeable and she had a tail! Her hair was a curly red, reminiscent of her background. She wore a red blouse with a black design and strap, a plaid skirt that resembled a kilt, black shoes and a red purse that she carried everywhere.

The other girl, Marisol Coxi, he had only seen around the halls. She was a relative of Abbey, if he remembered right. The girl was some sort of South American bigfoot, but Cody could never remember the word. Like her cousin, she was fairly tall, significantly taller than the human. Her skin was a grayish brown color and her long hair was a dark pink. There was a patch of fur on both her lower legs and arms and she had large feet. She wore bright and warm colors: an orange top over a pink shirt, a short green skirt, pink sandals and a small green hat on the side of her head.

After a brief introduction the three decided to work on the project the next day after school. They met in an empty classroom and set up their project. As Cody was setting out the materials on a long table, Marisol skipped over to him and wrapped herself around his left arm.

"Hola Cody!" she giggled excitedly. "I'm glad I have you as my partner. Everyone says your super smart," she squeezed his arm, "and that your great with the chicas!" Cody could feel her breasts poking through her shirt rubbing against his arm. A less confident Cody would've blushed and pulled away, but not this Cody. He was enjoying the squeeze.

"I don't know about that," he smirked. "But I'm glad you're my partner too." He glanced over at Lorna. "And you too, Lorna."

The redhead glanced up at him from the other side of the table. "Oh yes," she spoke in her heavy Scottish accent. "Me too; I'm also glad, that is." Her eyes quickly turned down to the table. She seemed more timid than Cody remembered, but he wondered if his presence was bothering her. He did knock out one of her boyfriend's teeth.

The three continued to work on their project but it was soon clear that Marisol was more interested in flirting than in working. She talked to Cody non-stop as they worked and was repeatedly caught putting her hand over his or grabbing his shoulders. One time Cody swore he felt her hand on his ass, but when he turned around it was gone.

The most obvious example however was that she kept dropping things. She'd drop her pencil in a very obvious manner and then loudly say: "whoops! Clumsy me!" to ensure Cody was looking. Next she'd use that short shirt to her advantage and bend all the way over. Cody would then get an eyeful of her pink panties tightly stretched across her impressive ass.

She pulled this trick three or four times and Cody never got tired of it. The sight of Marisol's ass along with the knowledge that she was obviously attracted to him was getting him hard-and fast. So he had no problem watching the charade.

Lorna on the other hand, didn't seem to enjoy it as much. "Oh enough already!" she scoffed. "Would you stop embarrassing yourself?" she glared at the sasquatch-girl. "What, do you expect him to drag you into the nearest closet and shag you till your fur falls off?"

Marisol blushed slightly, but then looked thoughtful. "I wouldn't mind that actually."

"Ughhh!" Lorna groaned. She blushed, embarrassed when Marisol wouldn't be. Quickly she gathered her things. "I think I'm done for the day. You two can finish without me."

"Lorna wait!" Cody tried to dissuade her. "Don't take Marisol seriously. She didn't mean it."

"I'm sorry, I just can't do this right now." Lorna headed for the door. "You can tell me how far we got tomorrow." And then she was gone.

"Well she's no fun," Marisol said walking up behind Cody and resting her head on his shoulders. "So what do you say Cody? I meant what I said before. Want to have some fun?"

Cody turned to face the taller girl and smirked again. He raised himself up, grabbed the sides of her head and kissed her forcefully. It was quite an erotic kiss, his tongue went all over her mouth. By the time he released her Marisol's knees had gone all wobbly.

"Take off your clothes. Get on the table."

Giggling madly, Marisol began to strip as Cody pushed their project off the table and out of the way. Once she was butt-naked the taller girl sat her hot ass down on the cold table before Cody joined her (now naked). His hard cock was now at its full size and pointing straight toward her.

"Oh-oh wow," Marisol continued to giggle as she poked the member with a claw. "The graffiti in the bathroom stall did not lie! That is a big cock! And I should know, coming from a sasquatch village."

Cody laid Marisol down till she was lying on her back. "Ready to get fucked by this big cock?"

"Oh yes!" she spread her legs. "Fuck me!"

Deciding to give the ghoul what she wanted, Cody slipped his cock into her pussy with little resistance; he got the feeling this wasn't Marisol's first time. He began to fuck her on the table. His hands kneaded her fun-bags; the ghoul's boobs were an impressive size and quite squishy.

"Oh fuck yeah!" she cried out as he banged her. "So big! So good! I had no idea normies were so good at this! You're better than all the other boys at this school combined!"

Cody continued to ram himself inside her moist walls as they talked. "Other boys? So you've done this before?"

Marisol's tongue hung out of her mouth as Cody reached her deepest parts. "A-All the time! But you're the best by far!"

Marisol's talk of casual sex had turned Cody on and now he was ready. "I'm going to cum!"

"Don't cum inside me!" she cried out. "Do it in my mouth! On my face!"

Pulling out just in time Cody moved over to Marisol's head. He rubbed his dick furiously until he came right onto her face…and hair! "Oh no no!" she turned away as the last shot landed in her pink poof. "Not my hair! It takes forever to get cum out of there!"

"Sorry," Cody apologized. "Let me make it up to you." He quickly flipped her over and started to fuck her again.

"Again?" she gasped. "Damn, I could get used to this!"

* * *

Later that night Cody was in his apartment taking a shower. He had sex with Marisol two more times before they were both satisfied. As he had expected, she didn't have the mark. She wasn't part of the harem. But hey, he didn't mind much. Marisol was very open about a repeat performance sometime.

Cody was just getting out of the shower when he heard the doorbell ring. He didn't know who it could be at that hour (none of his girlfriends had called), but he answered anyway. Wrapping a towel around his waist he ran to the door.

The young human was more than surprised to find the sea-monster ghoul Lorna standing there. "Umm…hello?" She was also surprised to see him in nothing but a towel, but came in when he offered.

"Is this about our project?" he asked. "Marisol and I didn't exactly finish it yet…"

"No," Lorna shook her head. "It's not that. I wanted to…apologize."

"For earlier?" he shook his head. "Don't worry about it. I don't blame you for walking out."

"No, it's not that. Though yeah, that was rude too." She shook her head. "I meant back on the swim meet trip! When Gil took over the club from Lagoona and kicked you both out. I wanted to apologize for that. I should've stood up for you, I knew it was wrong, but I still kept quiet. I'm sorry."

"Oh…" Cody wasn't sure what to say. He definitely hadn't expected this. "I had almost forgotten about that. I'm surprised. I mean, Gil is your boyfriend and I did knock out one of his teeth."

"Yeah, that wasn't very nice." Lorna said. "But Gil did kinda deserve it after what he said. I couldn't really blame you."

Cody chuckled. "Did you say this to Lagoona?"

She shook her head. "I wanted to but…I couldn't. I was too scared. Plus I know Gil wouldn't like it."

"She deserves an apology more than I do," Cody pointed out. "But thanks anyway. It's glad to know that Gil's girlfriend isn't as bad as he is. Pretty cute actually."

"You think?" she flushed. "I get that a lot actually. I'm in quite a lot of pictures if you didn't know."

"Ah yes," Cody smiled. "I've heard of your infamous photo bombs."

"Infamous?" The sea-monster laughed. "Hardly!"

Cody could tell she was much more relaxed now then when she had walked in. He decided to go for it. "So tell me the truth Lorna: what made you decide to have this conversation at night at my apartment?" he wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

Lorna was slightly taken back by the switch in conversation. "I-I didn't want Gil to know. He hates you, you know. He'd get very angry if he knew I was here."

"But you came anyway," he pointed out. "So what do you think of me? Do you hate me?"

"No!" Lorna answered too quickly. "I mean, you seem nice enough. I'm sure if things were different we could be friends."

"What about more than friends?"

Lorna blushed and looked down at the ground. "H-Hypothetically you mean? I guess I could see us as l-lovers…" On the word 'lovers' Cody made his move. He shortened the distance between them with a kiss. Lorna looked surprised, but not in a bad way. "N-No…we s-shouldn't…" she said between kisses. "I'm with G-Gil…we shouldn't…" But despite her words the sea-monster made no attempts to end the kissing and even kissed back.

Cody then did what he would refer to as "pulling a Marisol" and dropped his towel to the floor. At the sight of his impressive and alluring penis and testicles Lorna's eyes went wide. "That's…wow. Gil's dick isn't half that."

"Yeah Lagoona said something similar." He then grabbed the shocked girl's hand and placed it on growing erection. "What do you say Lorna? Would you rather follow me to my bed or head home to your boyfriend?"

A few seconds later Lorna looked over at Cody with an amused gaze on her face. "Boyfriend? What boyfriend?"

Cody smirked.

Half an hour later the two were still having rough sex on his bed. It had started out gentle enough but after her second orgasm Lorna wanted more. For some strange reason Lorna demanded that Cody take pictures of her as they fucked, pictures which she posed for. He didn't mind as long as his cock was buried balls-deep inside her.

"Oh Cody!" she moaned on her knees. Cody was thrusting in her from behind as they did it doggy-style. "Don't stop! You're so good, so much better than Gil! So much bigger!"

Cody's breathing was heavy as he fucked his second girl that day. They were both covered in sweat, but Lorna's scaly skin made it easier for him to grip her sides as he penetrated her again and again. "What would…" he breathed in, "…Gil say, if he heard you? He probably wouldn't want you again if he ever knew."

Lorna's cheeks burned with shame, but not regret. "I can't do it with him again," she said. "It wouldn't compare to you. If he fucked me I wouldn't even feel his tiny dick inside me." She moaned again. "Oh don't stop, I'm going to cum!"

"Me too baby!" Cody groaned. He increased his speed and could hear her small tits bouncing just out of view. "I'm cumming inside!"

"Give it to me!" she begged. "I want something to remember you by!"

Cody's orgasm hit right after Lorna's. His balls, which had been begging for release, finally got their wish as he ejaculated a wave of semen into Lorna's sea-monster pussy. It filled up her womb and leaked out the sides. Despite the multiple loads lost when screwing Marisol he still had a decent amount left.

The human pulled his dick free unleashing a large semen spill onto his bed (which was nothing new for him) before moving over to Lorna's face. Furiously he started to stroke his cock again. "Give it to me!" she said still fresh off her orgasm. "Paint me like a picture!"

With another groan and a few more strokes Cody shot off one last wave of semen onto the redhead. It splashed over her cheeks, into her mouth, a little got on her forehead and one squirt landed right on her left eye. Cody then leaked the last few drops onto her cute nose. Satisfied he had done a good job, he pulled out Lorna's icoffin and posed in front of her cum-covered face. Lorna herself was too out of it to do anything.

"Say 'cuckold'!" he smiled. The flash went off. Cody laid down next to Lorna and they looked at the picture together. "I think I got your good side."

"Aye," Lorna agreed. "I sure am a sticky mess."

"I'm going to send this to my phone," Cody said clicking away on her icoffin. "Okay, there we go. By the way, I also sent the picture to Gil."

"WHHAAATT?!"

* * *

"…and as you can probably guess, she didn't become part of my harem either," Cody said back in the present as he finished his story.

Robecca chuckled. "I'm guessing she was a might riffed about you sending that picture to her boyfriend?"

"Yeah, but it's alright. I blacked out my face so Gil wouldn't know it was me. He didn't even dump her; he's just really mad."

"You might want to keep one eye open when you sleep anyway," she winked at him. Cody nodded in amusement. "Well I'm glad you're doing well so far, but the thing is, I'd like to take a closer look."

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"You think of me as your doctor yes? Well I'd like to give you a bit of a 'check-up' if you will," she explained. "My father informed me of some prophecy-related things regarding your physical condition that I think I should check on," she lied.

"Oh, well…okay," Cody shrugged. "If you think it's necessary than I guess I should." The human found this to be rather suspicious, but decided to go along with it for now. Robecca had never lied to him before, and if this was prophecy related then he had no choice.

"It's no big deal really," she said looking relieved that he had agreed. "Just a quick look over, but we can't do it here at school. We'll have to do it at my pad…tonight."

"Tonight?"

"Tonight," Robecca repeated. "Or do you have another sexual adventure that I'm keeping you from?"

"No no," he shook his head. "It's fine. I'll see you tonight."

Robecca smiled. "I'm looking forward to it."

* * *

That night Cody arrived at Robecca's apartment on time and she quickly led him inside. Her home was a testament to the time period she had grown up in. Everything was very old fashioned and very steam-punk. There was no computer or television, merely an old typewriter and a large radio.

"Nice place," Cody said looking around. "Very…roomy."

"Thank you," she smiled. "Can I offer you some tea?"

"No thanks." He wasn't sure where to stand. "So where do you want me?"

"Follow me," Robecca grabbed his hand and took off using her steam-powered boots. Cody had to struggle not to trip as he was dragged around. She came to a stop a few rooms over and the human was able to stand back up. "Here we are."

Cody looked around. "Robecca, this is your bedroom."

The room certainly looked like a bedroom. There was a dresser, a desk, and most noticeably a large canopy bed with sheets hanging from the top. "Is it?" she faked ignorance. "Well that's just a coincidence; we needed somewhere small with good lighting, that's all."

The human walked around slowly. "So what do you want me to do?"

"Strip."

"Excuse me?"

"Strip," Robecca coughed. "That is, I would like you to take off all of your clothes." Cody raised an eyebrow but the robot girl ignored it. "This is all very standard Cody. Would you like some assistance?"

"I think I can handle it." Grabbing the bottom of his shirt he pulled it over his head and handed it to Robecca who placed it folded on the dresser. He then took off his pants and shoes until he was only wearing his boxers. She waited for him to pull that off too, but he had other ideas. "Isn't this enough?"

Robecca sighed, "Fine." She approached him and put her goggles on to get a closer look. She circled him like a hawk and made him hold his arms out to the side. Cody wasn't sure what Robecca was looking for, only that she seemed to be examining every inch of him.

"What are you looking for?"

The robot stopped in front of him and kneeled down. "I'm looking for," she grabbed the sides of his boxers and pulled them down in one go, "your cock!"

"Ah!" Cody jumped back a little in surprise. He had seen this coming to an extent, but had imagined Robecca delaying it longer. "What the hell?"

Robecca gripped his dick between two cold metal fingers. "This is really the only part of you I need to check."

"Does your father know you're doing this?" he asked jokingly.

"No," she answered. "But I don't imagine he'd mind very much. If you don't mind, I'd like to get on with my examination."

Cody shivered at the feeling of her cold metal touching his genitals. She was gentle at least. Cody knew she could crush him easily enough, but she didn't, she rubbed him to full mast with all the gentleness of Lagoona after a long day.

"This is weird," he finally spat out.

"What's weird about it?" she asked while fondling his balls. "Is it because I'm a robot?"

"No-yes," he shook his head. "Sort of. I mean, if you're a robot can you even have sex? Were you built for it?"

"Oh yes," Robecca answered. "Father built me to be fully functional. Apart from giving birth I'm no different than any other ghoul." She took her hands off his penis and stood up. "Why don't I show you?" Cody then watched as she stripped off her top, skirt, and boots. Underneath she wore a simple blue sports bra and black and blue striped panties.

"Looking good," Cody said as his eyes wandered up and down her body.

"Wait till you see what's underneath," she said unhooking her bra. "My breasts are just as real as anyone else's, plus I can adjust the size. I tend to leave them small for sports, but I can make them bigger if I want." Cody watched in erotic amusement as Robecca's A-cup boobs grew to C-cup. They were large and a shiny brown color, with gold nipples.

"And of course my vagina works as well," she slipped off her panties. Since she was a robot she obviously had no pubic hair, but a sleek and appealing surface. For demonstration purposes she slipped a finger inside herself. After a few sensual strokes she pulled the finger out revealing it was covered in a sticky substance. "Is that real enough for you?"

"Good enough for me." He smiled.

"Excellent, then I'll finish my examination." She walked back over to where he was standing. Kneeling down she gripped his member with one hand and then stuck out her tongue. Despite its synthetic nature it was as wet as a real one and Cody's dick was soon slick with saliva. She then gave it a good few jerks with her hand before looking up at him. "I think you'll find a blowjob from me is a little different than from other ghouls."

"What do you-whoa!" Cody gasped. Robecca had gotten the human's whole dick in her mouth in one go, but that wasn't what surprised him; it was what happened next. The robot girl then started to suck on his dick in a manner that was very hard to describe. "Oh God, that's amazing." He pushed down on her head. "It's like my dick's in a vacuum cleaner, no-a washing machine!"

Robecca stopped briefly to gloat. "I take it you find my blowjob skills satisfactory?"

"Oh yes," Cody moaned before sticking her mouth back on his cock. She returned to sucking vigorously. "Oh shit, it's like getting my dick sucked by XJ9! I'm cumming!" He ejaculated straight into her mouth. Robecca hadn't been expecting it yet, but was more than prepared as she swallowed the waves of semen down her throat.

When Cody was finished he pulled his dick free with a pop. Robecca opened her mouth briefly before swallowing the rest of his load. "You came a little quick that time. But the taste and consistency was good." She paused. "Who's XJ9?"

"Uhh…" Cody looked embarrassed. "Nobody. Just another robot. It doesn't matter."

"Well anyway, I'd say you passed that part of the examination."

Cody smirked. "Maybe now it's my turn to test you." Before she realized what was happening Cody grabbed Robecca and threw her on the bed. As she lay on her back Cody climbed on top of her. "Okay Robecca, enough games. Why don't you just drop the examination crap and admit what this is really about?"

Robecca's version of a blush crossed her face and she looked away. "I-I don't know…what you mean."

"Do you want…more?" he asked. "Or would you rather we stay like this? As patient and doctor or whatever you want to call it?"

"That's not what…" Robecca sighed. "That's not what I want. I guess I was just afraid you wouldn't want more. That you wouldn't want me…in your harem."

Cody looked at her. "But…that's not true. Listen Robecca, this whole harem thing has been pretty crazy for me, but since I accepted it my thought has always been 'the more the merrier'. I mean I go have sex with ghouls I barely know on the off-chance that they are one of the ones I'm supposed to be with for the rest of my life…and you think I wouldn't want you? Are you malfunctioning? Robecca you're amazing! Ever since your dad dropped this prophecy bomb on me and left it's been you that's been there for me offering advice and listening to all my problems. Maybe I haven't shown it enough but I have come to care for you, and there will always be room in my harem for a smart ghoul like you."

A tear dropped down Robecca's cheek. "Cody…"

"I didn't know you could cry."

"Neither did I." she smiled a little. "I guess I'm not as smart as I thought."

He raised an eyebrow. "If you're not smart anymore, then what does that make me?"

"Wonderful," she answered, and without another word leaned in for a kiss. Cody kissed her back and found kissing a robot was just as good as any other ghoul-maybe better. Soon enough Robecca broke the kiss and looked into the human's eyes. "Take me."

Cody had been waiting for her to say that. He got down between her legs and started to lick her pussy. It was an interesting taste but he soon realized that she was already wet. Instead he made a trail of kisses up past her stomach to her breasts. "How do they feel?" she asked as he began to fuck her tits with his dick.

"Soft and cool," he said as his erection returned 100%. "Your tits are awesome! At this rate I could cum-

"Not there," she interrupted. "I want it inside."

Cody nodded and slid off of her. He went to pull her legs open again but she stopped him. "Mind if we do it my way?" This time he laid down on his back and she climbed on top of him. Slowly Robecca lowered herself down onto his dick.

"Ah!" she gasped when his dick was all the way inside her. "I don't have a hymen, but your big cock still hurts a little." She began to move up and down slowly, before increasing her pace. "Oh yeah, that feels good."

Cody watched as the robot girl's tits bounced up and down in front of him as she rode him like a horse. Her pussy was warm and surprisingly moist. It expanded as his dick penetrated further and further. "Ugh deeper! Go deeper!" Hearing this Cody grinded his hips up into her at a fast pace to match her own. "Oh that's good! So good!"

"That's my spot!" she gasped. "Fuck yeah Cody! Fuck me right there!"

Realizing what spot she meant Cody increased his speed as much as he could directing all his energy to that particular area. "Oh Robecca!" he groaned. "Your pussy feels so good! I love fucking robot pussy!"

"My robot pussy is yours Cody! I love you! I love you so much!" Then she cried out. "I'm cumming!"

"Me too!" the human gasped as he felt himself unable to hold back any longer. His balls were ready to release everything they had. The dam inside both of them broke and they came together. A stream of clear liquid shot out of Robecca's pussy while at the same time Cody's thick cock juice filled it up. His semen filled her hole up until there was no room left and only then did it pour out like an overflowing cup.

Robecca got off of Cody and collapsed on the bed. A warm, pleasant feeling filled her inside. It was love, and it was also a large amount of semen. When Cody collapsed beside her she pulled him close and kissed him repeatedly. "I love you Cody! I love you! I'm sorry I couldn't tell you before!"

"It's okay," he kissed her back. "I love you too."

They fell asleep like that. Robecca's head lay resting on a pillow while Cody's rested peacefully on her chest. Unfortunately when they woke up early the next morning, it was to bad news.

"Where is it?" Robecca's eyes scanned both sides of her hands frantically. "Where is it!"

"What's wrong?" Cody rubbed his eyes, having just woken up.

"It's not here!" she turned toward her lover. "It's not there!"

"What? What's wrong?" he finally realized by the look on her face and the tone of her voice that this was serious.

"The mark! It's…it's not there." She told him. "I don't…I don't have it." The dreadful realization filled her. "I'm not part of your harem. I can't be with you."

"What? That's crazy," Cody grabbed her hands and checked them. "That can't be right." He then tried to focus to bring forth his own mark. It worked, but nothing happened to Robecca and then he realized he wasn't joined with her-he couldn't feel her the same way as the others.

"It's…it's true." Her second tear ran down the robot's face. "I really can't be with you."

"No!" Cody told her fiercely. "That's not right; it doesn't make sense. Listen Robecca, it doesn't matter. We can still be together. The girls will understand, they'll accept you. We can still be together!"

"No," she shook her head, "we can't. I told you about the prophecy. I told you how this works. We had sex but still there is no bond between us. That means we aren't meant to be." Robecca got to her feet and wrapped the bed sheet around herself. "I'm sorry Cody, but I-I think you should leave."

"Robecca please!"

"Just…go!"

Cody hesitated. He looked in her eyes. She had decided. There was nothing he could do. "I'm sorry," he turned toward the door.

"I love you."

* * *

The next Monday Cody was in Mr. Rotter's class like so many days before. He knew almost everyone in the class and his three girlfriends were in it. At the moment he was currently sitting next to one of them, Frankie. Halloween was only a few days away so for some reason Mr. Rotter was showing them all an 'educational' video.

And frankly, Cody thought the whole thing was a joke. The video was nothing more than weird monster propaganda warning about how humans would go crazy on Halloween looking for monster to murder. Also it was pretty dated judging by the fact that it was in black and white. Looking around Cody could tell most of the other students weren't buying it either.

Frankie on the other hand, seemed to be taking it seriously. She seemed very worried throughout the video so Cody placed his hand on hers, but it hardly calmed her down at all. Once the video ended Frankie stood up. "Mr. Rotter, this film can't be right. I mean, monsters forced to run and hide? Normies coming to get us?"

"That is the unfortunate history of Halloween." The adult said. "Those who don't heed the lessons of history are doomed to repeat them."

"I repeated history once," Heath spoke up. "But that was because I burned my book." Heath then accidentally lit his book on fire resulting in everyone laughing while Abbey froze his hand solid.

"Students!" Mr. Rotter yelled. "I assure you this is no laughing matter. Halloween is only days away."

Frankie held up her magazine. "But my magazine said that this is a fun time with costumes and candy and…"

"Frankie," Cleo interrupted, ripping the magazine right out of her hands. "These normie magazines are jammed full of lies." She opened it to a certain page. "See? nottie to hottie in 4 easy steps. Please, you're either born with it, or you're not."

"Oh please," Cody rolled his eyes. "You're all being ridiculous. Did you forget? I'm human, and I can assure you Halloween is not a holiday that involves humans killing monsters."

"Ha!" Rotter laughed. "Though the normies may seem like they can be trusted, all the rules go out the window on Halloween! Who knows what they might be capable of?" Before Cody could reply the bell rang. "We will continue this discussion tomorrow!" The teacher said as the students began filing out.

Cody, Frankie, Clawdeen and Draculaura walked down the hall together. "I'm so confused," Frankie shook her head. "I don't know what to believe."

"Believe me Frankie," Cody assured her. "Halloween is just a fun holiday. All that stuff you read in your magazine is true! I did all that stuff myself back in Canada."

"But you've never had a Halloween here before have you?" she asked.

"Well no, but I can't see the humans actually acting any different."

Clawdeen put her hand on Frankie's shoulder. "Trust me ghoulfriend, you got nothing to worry about. Right Draculaura?"

"Well I can only speak from personal experience, but normies were the whole reason I had to flee my old village and come here," she said. "One little misunderstanding and out come the pitchforks!"

"What does that have to do with Halloween?" Cody asked.

"Nothing," she replied. "No offense Cody, you're perfectly nice. I just can't say the same for all normies."

"Tell you what Frankie," Clawdeen tried to regain control of the conversation. "Why don't we have a slumber party at my house on Halloween? We'll be perfectly safe then."

Frankie, feeling a little better, nodded. "That sounds voltageous Clawdeen."

They were almost to their lockers when Spectra suddenly flew over. "Ghouls! Breaking news! It's epic!"

"What is it?" Cody asked.

"Look out the window!" she pointed. The teens all turned and gathered around the nearest window. Suddenly an egg splattered on the window. They all jumped back. Realizing something was happening the teens all headed to the front of the school. Once they were on the front lawn they could get a better view of the disaster.

The school had been vandalized. It was covered from top to bottom in toilet paper and plastered with dozens of eggs. The teens looked on in shock as other students joined them to see for themselves. Just then Cleo showed up. "Oh my Ra! What is going on here? I demand an explanation!"

"Take this!" Cody looked over to see a group of teenage humans dressed in cheap monster masks. They had cartons of eggs and now that they were finished covering the school they were tossing them at the students. An egg whizzed right by Cody's head and hit Cleo in the face. She cried out in disgust.

"There's more where that came from you monster freaks!" One of them called out with a laugh.

"This is going to be the worst Halloween of your lives!" A different one yelled.

Before anyone could do anything the humans got back inside their red jeep and suddenly drove off. Looking around and seeing the damage that had been done, Cody had a bad feeling that things at Monster High were about to get a lot worse.

* * *

**A/N: A heads up guys, I put up a small poll on my profile for this story so I'd appreciate it if you readers would vote on it. It would really help, thanks. **

**Reviews are appreciated. Let me know what you thought. **


	16. Hall of Halloween

**A/N: Hey guys, time for an update. We're continuing our tale through the "Ghoul's Rule" movie today. I want to thank everyone who reviewed last chapter, along with everyone who voted in my Cleo poll (which is now closed). I have made my decision regarding whether Cleo should be in the harem or not after taking everyone's thoughts into consideration. I plan to do future polls about this story pretty often. I like polls, they're fun. Anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter. **

**The Canadian at Monster High**

**Chapter 16: The Hall of Halloween **

It was half an hour after the "normie attack" and class was currently not in session. After the school was massively pranked none of the monsters were heading to class. Everyone had seen what happened to the front of the school and tensions were high. The headmistress quickly cancelled class for the next period but ordered everyone to come inside. Everyone had stayed in their own groups at first but since the next period was lunch they slowly gathered together in the cafeteria.

Cody had just returned from the bathroom and was now reentering the cafeteria. As he walked through he heard snatches of different conversations. None of them positive.

"…that really grinds my gears!" he heard Robecca say to Rochelle and Venus.

"It's not like it's surprising," the plant girl commented. "They're wrecking our school like they're wrecking the environment!"

Cody kept walking. He passed by a table where Clawd, Gil and Manny were sitting. "You don't think those things in the old film were true, do you?" the fish-man asked his two friends.

Manny angrily punched the inside of his left hand with his right. "I'd like to see 'em try it again."

Clawd nodded. "Damn normies. They're just lucky I'm not allowed to chase cars anymore."

Cody nearly ran into a table with Toralei, Meowlody and Purrsephone, but luckily none of them were paying any attention to him. "What they did was sneaky, mean, conniving, and underhanded," the lead werecat said. "I have to say, I admire it!" she turned to the twins. "We should totally get them back!" The two meowed in agreement.

"That's the first thing you've ever said that I agree with!" Cleo said walking over to the werecats' table. Toralei smiled.

The human had heard enough and made his way back to the table where he had been sitting with Frankie, Clawdeen, Lagoona and Abbey. Just as he sat down an announcement came over the speakers. "Attention students," the headmistress spoke in a clear voice. "I know you're all a little on edge right now, but as your headmistress I must urge you not to retaliate. We can't afford to ignite any old tensions between us. Especially this close to Halloween!"

She spoke the last word loudly and dramatically before signing off. As her last words echoed throughout the large room Cody glanced around. It was clear from the expressions on many monsters' faces that they didn't care for her decision. The human even thought some of them would probably ignore it entirely. The thought made him slouch down in his seat.

Frankie sighed. "I guess Cleo was right; my magazine was lying. And here I was hoping Halloween might be fun…"

Just then Spectra came crashing (the ghost version of it) through the walls into the cafeteria carrying a large stack of books. "Watch out!" she cried out before her books came tumbling down and landed across the table and floor. "My bad," Spectra apologized as she held onto the only book that hadn't fallen. "I'm just in such a hurry you see, I'm working on a spooktacular story!"

"It's no problem," Frankie said as she, Cody, and Abbey started to pick up the fallen books. The Franken-girl looked one of them over. "I've never seen these books before. Where'd they come from?"

"I got them from the old library in the catacombs beneath the school," the ghost girl answered eagerly. "They're all about the history of Halloween!"

"So why are you reading them?" Cody asked.

"I'm hoping to find something juicy to drive up my web hits."

"Of course you are," Cody rolled his eyes. Just then Abbey picked up a very old piece of paper that had fallen out of one of the books.

"Something like this maybe?" Abbey said holding it up.

It caught the other teens' attention and they all got closer for a better look. "What is it?" Frankie asked.

Abbey realized she was looking at it the wrong way and turned it over. "Is map of catacombs. Secret room. A place called the 'Hall of Halloween'."

"Hall of Halloween?" Clawdeen repeated. "Never heard of it."

Draculaura shrugged, "me neither. Of course the catacombs are really big and really old. Anything could be down there…" she shivered.

"We should go look for it!" Spectra said excitedly. "Who knows what might be down there!"

"Maybe this hall will have some answers for us," Frankie said. "It might be worth finding after all."

"Is decided then." Abbey nodded. "We go find hall."

"Didn't you guys hear Draculaura?" Clawdeen said in disbelief. "The catacombs are huge! You could get lost down there and never come out!"

"Is there a map to the catacombs?" Cody asked. "Or maybe someone that knows their way through? A teacher perhaps?"

Frankie's eyes lit up as an idea came to her. "What about Operetta? She's no teacher, but she knows the catacombs better than anyone."

"Good idea," Spectra agreed. "She'll help us. We can go right now."

"Wait…now?" Draculaura looked surprised.

"Better to go now," Abbey said. "No class and everyone else in here. No time like present."

"I'm sorry ghouls, but I'm going to have to sit this one out." Clawdeen said.

"Me too," Draculaura agreed. "With everything going on I don't think we should run off. Plus I don't want Clawd to go do something stupid when I'm not looking."

"What about you Cody? Will you come?"

"I…will," he told Frankie. "I'd rather do something than sit here with everyone glaring at me."

"Good," Abbey smiled. "Then we go!"

* * *

Operetta wasn't in the cafeteria, but that was okay. The ghouls weren't surprised by this and they led Cody to the secret recording studio where she often hung out. Luckily she was there playing a massive pipe organ. "The Hall of Halloween?"

Turning back to the organ she played a few notes of a very loud and spooky tune that caused everyone but Abbey to flinch. The phantom girl turned around and laughed. "Ghouls, I spend a lot of time in the catacombs and ain't never heard of it." She spoke to them in her cute southern drawl.

"Operetta, please help us," Frankie begged. "You're the only one in school that knows their way around that place. We need to know the real story about Halloween."

"Well…" Operetta took a moment to consider it before standing up. "I suppose it don't hurt nothin to look." Frankie handed her the map and she led them to the entrance to the catacombs in the next room. "But don't get your hopes up sweet pea." She unlocked and pushed open the old, creaky metal gate and all five of them walked through.

Cody, who had only heard of the catacombs from other monsters and never gone himself, walked with a good amount of caution. The others seemed more confident. Spectra of course had nothing to worry about and Operetta obviously knew where she was going. Frankie was a little on edge but not much. It was Abbey who impressed Cody the most; walking around without a hint of fear despite the danger.

And there was danger. They had to walk across a thin path over a huge hole filled with nothing but mist. Cody didn't know how far down it went, and didn't want to know. Later they had to ride an old wooden boat across a spooky lake. The catacombs were so dark and quiet it seemed inappropriate to speak any louder than a whisper.

But that didn't stop Spectra.

The ghost girl floated through the air carrying her icoffin out in front of her, but not taking any pictures. "Oh this is not spooktacular at all!" she complained loudly. "I was hoping for something a little more exciting." Then she floated down next to Cody and took a picture of him. "Very nice!"

"Ah Spectra!" Cody covered his eyes after the flash went off. "I can't see!"

The human fell backwards on top of Frankie who fell back to the bottom of the boat which began to shake. "Spectra, what are you doing?" the Franken-girl asked.

"Taking a picture of Cody, see?" she pushed her icoffin in Frankie's face. "Isn't he cute?"

"Why are you taking pictures of me?" the boy asked embarrassed.

"Because my readers love you," she explained. "My site's hits always double over the weekend when I post cute pictures of you. The ghouls in this school eat it up! Not like this cave; it's so boring. My readers expect better from me!"

"Ha." Abbey scoffed. "Readers expect gossip. That's what you give them. Gossip and cute boys."

"That's not true!" Spectra exclaimed. "I writer real stories!"

"Would ya'll stop fighting?" Operetta called out from the front of the boat where she was rowing. "You're gonna tip the boat!"

"Boat going too slow anyway." Abbey said before dropping a finger into the lake. The water surrounding her finger began to freeze and turn to ice. The ice spread until it covered the entire lake. "There," she got out of the boat. "Now we can walk."

Operetta dropped the paddle. "I…guess that works." The five teens got out of the boat and began to walk across the frozen lake. It wasn't very far to the dock, unfortunately the ice had caused the temperature to drop significantly.

"Brrr!" Frankie wrapped her arms around herself and shivered. "Any colder and my joints will freeze up."

"M-Me too," Cody said also shivering. "Don't worry Frankie, I'll warm you up." He walked over toward her to share some body heat, but slipped on the slick floor.

The human's head would've cracked on the ice, but Abbey caught him in time. "Careful human boy. Ice not soft like goat fur." She then picked him up and carried him bridal style. "I carry you to dock. That way you be safe."

Cody blushed slightly at being carried in such a way, and by a beautiful ghoul at that. Abbey tried to keep her expression neutral, but couldn't help but enjoy the feeling of the human in her arms and wished she didn't have to put him down. Spectra glared at the strong ghoul-feeling slightly jealous. Frankie shivered again.

Soon they reached the dock and the ice (and cold air) ended. Abbey regretfully put Cody down. The boy was glad to be on his feet again, but admitted he rather liked being carried. "According to the map, we're almost there." Frankie said checking their position. "Oh I'm just sparking at the bolts to find out what's down there!"

They soon went further underground and found the passage forward was very narrow; only large enough for one person. "Maybe we go single file," Abbey suggested.

This worked for a while but soon the passage got significantly smaller and they had to crawl on their hands and knees to go forward. "It's a big of a tight squeeze," Frankie joked. The others found it rather claustrophobic, with the exception of Spectra who simply phased through the walls.

Operetta, who was at the front of the group, eventually reached a small wooden door with a carving of an orange pumpkin done jack-o-lantern style. Just then Spectra floated through it and surprised her. "What took you so long? Come on!"

Rolling her eyes the phantom pushed the door open and crawled through. Expecting little to nothing, she turned her head around to speak to the others as she stood up. "I'm sorry darling, but there's no way there's anything in…here." The sight of what was in the room caught her by complete surprise.

"Whoa." Frankie said.

All five of them walked forward to find they were at the top of a staircase overlooking a large room lined with displays. "Come on ghouls," Operetta said motioning to the others. "Let's check it out!" The girls all ran down the stairs together.

"I guess somebody changed their mind," Cody grinned. He then followed behind them to see what they were all looking at. It turned out the displays along the right and left sides of the room were pedestals that each held a separate item; each one relating to Halloween in some way.

"These things are older than I am!" Spectra said as she took a picture of an ancient looking book with the same symbol they had found carved on the door.

"They certainly look authentic." Cody gazed upon an old witch's broom hovering in place.

Abbey tilted her head as she looked upon a very old Halloween mask. "They don't make them like this back home."

As the others looked around Frankie stood in place feeling confused. "I don't get it. This place makes Halloween look…fun!" Then, without meaning to, she stepped on a secret switch on the floor. Immediately the wall right behind her underneath the stairs lit up. Flames illuminated what seemed to be a giant jack-o-lantern on the wall.

The teens immediately gathered beside Frankie. "Whoa!" Spectra took a picture. "Now that's spooktacular!"

Suddenly a skeleton wearing a dress and a small hat fell from the ceiling on a wire and stopped right in front of the group who nearly jumped back in fright. "Welcome," it spoke in a spooky yet slightly robotic voice, "to the Hall of Halloween!" It floated behind them to hover in front of the exhibits. "An interactive tour through one of the world's greatest holidays!"

The teens exchanged looks of curiosity and interest. It seemed like they'd be getting the answers they came for. "Halloween was created to honor and praise all the monsters of the world!" it floated over to a display on the wall that lit up. The ghouls and Cody could now see a stick figure farmer over a farm background.

"Oh I knew Mr. Rotter must've been wrong! I knew it!" Frankie said excitedly.

"I told you that…" Cody said, suddenly feeling rather ignored.

"It started as a way for humans to give thanks," the animatronic skeleton said, "to their monster brothers and sisters for years of friendship." A werewolf showed up on the display and chased animals away from the crops for the farmer. The guide then flew over to a glass case. "Every October thirty-first, the monsters would put on their finest and most over-the-top fashions in preparation for a night of celebration!" As it spoke the glass case was filled with a holographic display of a spooky ghoul dress. Similar cases displayed different dresses.

The ghouls approached the cases and looked on in awe at the outfits. "Oh! Beautiful!" Spectra took another picture.

"While the monsters got ready, the humans would put on elaborate costumes, makeup and masks as a tribute to the monsters." The skeleton moved to another wall display show humans dressed as monsters going to the houses of monsters. "After they were all dressed up they would go door to door performing tricks and handing out treats."

The teens followed the skeleton through the displays and soon it stopped in front of a giant jack-o-lantern filled to burst with candy. The skeleton knocked it forward releasing a wave of treats. "Candy anyone?" it laughed.

"Candy!" Cody's eyes lit up and he rushed forward and started to stuff handfuls of candy into his pockets. "Glorious candy!" Standing beside him Abbey also grabbed a handful of candy, shoved it in her mouth and started chewing.

"You guys, that's like, super old." Frankie pointed out feeling slightly disgusted.

"What?" Cody groaned. "Aww man!" Realizing she had a point he emptied his pockets.

Abbey on the other hand, did not seem to mind and kept chewing. "Candy, like cheese from yak, is better with age!" She let out a groan of enjoyment before grabbing another piece off the ground and taking a bite. "And super delicious!"

Cody nodded, "I respect your iron stomach Abbey. To love candy is a beautiful thing." The yeti smiled at him, but said nothing.

The skeleton continued with the tour. Next up was a display of carved pumpkins. "…they would even carve pumpkins with the faces of their favorite monsters on them. All this to celebrate their wonderful and unique friends."

"This is like, the coolest holiday ever!" Frankie geeked out.

"At the end of the day, monsters and humans would gather in the center of town for the biggest party of the year!" As it spoke two lines of lights lit up on the floor that led to another room. This room was circular and with the lights on the teens could see large rocks/boulder set up in a formation resembling Stonehenge. In the middle a blazing fire burned.

"Whoa!" The girls came closer to get a better look. Once they were close enough they saw holographic images of humans and monsters dancing around the flames. "The humans in their costumes and the monsters in their outrageous apparel danced the night away, vowing to do this every year."

The holographic display disappeared and the ghouls came up near the fire. They soon discovered to their delight that the rock formations worked as a kind of mirror. When one of them stood in front of it they could see themselves wearing one of the many Halloween fashions previously displayed.

"Whoa!" Operetta posed. "Check me out ya'll!"

"Absolutely amazing," Abbey nearly had her breath taken away at the sight of herself.

"We look voltageous in these!"

"…and that is the story of Halloween!" The skeleton concluded. With its tour finished, it was pulled back up into the ceiling; presumably where it would wait until the next time someone activated it.

"That was amazing," Frankie stated. "We've got to tell everyone about what we've learned. They have to know."

"Do ya think they'll believe us?" Operetta asked skeptically.

"We'll show them," Abbey said forcefully. "Bring them here ourselves."

"I took lots of pictures!" Spectra reminded them. "They'll do wonders for our cred. Especially once I post them on my blog."

"You think we should tell them too, right Cody?" Frankie asked.

"Yeah, everyone should definitely know." He nodded. "I don't know if they'll believe us, but we have to at least try."

"Great. It's decided then," Frankie turned to her phantom friend. "Lead us out of here Operetta!"

"Aww man," Cody groaned. "Do we have to walk all the way back? My legs are killing me."

Spectra hovered behind him and placed her hands on his shoulders. "If you'd like, I can simply float us both back to the school. We'll just phase through everything."

"Or," Abbey offered an alternative, "I can carry you in arms like baby goat. It no trouble."

"What?" Spectra scoffed. Despite being a ghost some color filled her cheeks. "Well that's just silly! My plan is much better."

The two ghouls started to argue when Operetta interrupted. "Enough already! Would you two stop squawking over this boy like he's the prize chicken at the county fair?" Both girls looked embarrassed. The phantom turned to Frankie. "I don't know how you put up with this Frankie. Ain't he supposed to be your boyfriend?"

"Oh I don't mind," the optimistic girl smiled. "Cody deserves all the love he can get, and he always gives me more than enough loving as it is."

"Aww…" Cody felt both touched and embarrassed. "I love you too Frankie." He went over and gave her a hug, but it ended up turning into a kiss and then a make-out session.

"W-Whatever!" Operetta said loudly, now she was embarrassed. "We're going with my plan!"

Her plan consisted of Spectra floating each one of them at a time back to the school. While it was a bit of a workout for the ghost it cut their time down considerably from an hour to a few minutes. Once they had all been phased up to the ground floor they headed off.

The halls were deserted and the cafeteria was just as empty. Hearing voices they followed them. It soon became clear the voices were coming from the school's front lawn. Fearing what they'd find, the teens ran outside to see a mob of students all standing around the same thing.

"Guys! Guys! Guys!" Frankie ran over to Cleo and Deuce. "We have something important to tell you. It's huge!"

"Not now Frankie!" Cleo quieted her friend.

"What is it?" Cody asked.

"The normies came back!" Gil answered, more to the ghouls than to Cody. He pointed out in front of them. It turned out all the students were gathered in a large circle around a field of destroyed Halloween pumpkins; many with pitchforks sticking out of them.

Cody groaned and took a step back. "This is bad…"

The other students didn't look happy about it either. The only one seemingly not taking it seriously was Heath. "Ha!" he laughed. "That's the best they can do?" The fire elemental picked up a fallen pumpkin off the ground. He pulled it over four feet off the ground when it suddenly stuck; a rope was attached to the bottom pulling it down. "What the hell? Give it!" he pulled harder.

"Heath no!" Deuce cried out, but it was too late.

The rope was tied all around the school building and with that tug activated its trap. The students looked up to see a mountain of whole pumpkins cascading down on them from the roof. "Uh oh…" Heath moaned pitifully as he realized what was about to happen.

Monsters ran for their lives, trying to find cover from the storm. Many of them screamed as pumpkins crashed down around them. With nowhere to hide the exposed boys and ghouls were knocked to the ground from the falling vegetables.

The only one not freaking out was Abbey, who kept a cool head. The yeti ran in front of Cody (who was simply standing there waiting to get hit) and put up an ice force field. Pumpkins slammed into it, exploded on contact, even bounced off but none of them broke through. Both yeti and human were untouched when it was finally over.

"Whoa," Cody said as he watched Abbey protect him. When it was over she released her ice force field. "Thanks Abbey! You're a lifesaver."

She gazed at him briefly and smiled before turning away. "Do not mention it."

"Again?" The human turned to see Cleo covered in pumpkin guts. "Those clothes-ruining animals!" she screamed to the heavens.

"Eww…" Heath shuddered in disgust; he was also covered in the orange vegetable. "That was so not cool…"

"Hey everybody!" Manny Taur called out as he pointed at Cody. "That normie kid Cody just got saved by a girl!" The bull-man along with three other completely forgettable male monsters began to laugh.

"Yeah…so what?" Cody said not bothered by this at all. "Thanks to her I didn't get hit by falling pumpkins. Abbey is amazing! In what way does her being a girl diminish her accomplishment or my manhood?"

Manny looked stumped. "Uhh…well…I guess…" he looked behind him but the monsters from before had disappeared. "…never mind…" he walked off. Spectra saw all of this, crossed her arms and huffed. She was not impressed by Abbey's heroics.

Just then the headmistress walked out of the front entrance. "Attention students! Attention!" Apparently there was one pumpkin left as it fell and landed straight where her head would've been. She was unfazed by this and continued talking with it on her shoulders while carrying her real head. "I need everyone to please go to the clawditorium in five minutes for an emergency assembly." She then headed back inside before anything else fell on her.

The students began talking amongst themselves. Cody slipped through the crowd looking for his girlfriends. He found all three of them together talking to a very irritated Cleo. She stormed off just before he got there so he didn't hear any of their conversation.

"Clawdeen, Lagoona, Frankie! Are you three alright?" He rushed forward and hugged Lagoona.

"Cody!" the sea-monster girl hugged him back. "It's good to see you mate! But you shouldn't hug me, you'll get all this gunk on ya."

"I don't care about that. I just want to know if you're okay."

"Yeah, we're fine." Clawdeen said. She was covered in pumpkin-same as the other two. "But we could really use a shower, or at least a towel to dry off."

"Let's head to the ghouls' bathroom," Frankie suggested. "Bloodgood did say we have a whole five minutes before we have to be in the clawditorium."

"I'll go with you," Cody suggested. "I didn't get hit at all so it's the least I can do to help clean you off."

"Oh no," Clawdeen shook her head. "That's not happening. The last time I let you come into the ghouls' room I ended up letting you fuck me in one of the stalls. You're not getting a repeat performance."

Lagoona and Frankie both laughed in remembrance of similar experiences. Then the three ghouls headed for the school. Cody followed after them. "Wait! I wasn't thinking about that at all! Honest!" he looked at Frankie. "What about telling everyone what we found?"

"It looks like we'll have to wait until after the emergency assembly," she shrugged. "Don't worry, we'll tell everyone immediately after. Why don't you let the others know?"

"Sure," Cody nodded. As they headed toward the bathroom he ran off to find Operetta, Spectra and Abbey.

* * *

The clawditorium was packed-nearly every seat was filled. Cody managed to find his girlfriends and get a seat next to Frankie. The teenage monsters had been talking amongst themselves about what had happened until the headmistress appeared. The second she walked onto the center stage the room quieted. "Settle down please," she said unnecessarily.

"It is now clear that the situation with the normies in the next town has become much worse," the headless principal said looking glum. There was some light muttering amongst the students to hear her say this. "Until Halloween is over, when you are outside of Monster High, please disguise yourselves. Hide. Do not let anyone know you are a monster."

"Wait!" Frankie stood up. "Hide who we are? Headmistress Bloodgood, this goes against everything we've ever been taught at Monster High." She turned around to address her fellow students. "We shouldn't be embarrassed of our differences. We should be proud!"

"She's right!" someone called out.

"Umm…Frankie?" Cody whispered as he tugged at the ghoul's skirt.

"And we used to be proud!" the Franken-girl continued. "Look no one knows this, but Halloween used to be for monsters."

"Frankie!"

"We were celebrated and admired, not chased and ridiculed. So I say it's time we stop being afraid and take back our holiday!"

Bloodgood gasped. "For all monsters!" The students rose to their feet and cheered. But Cody quickly realized it was more than just cheering; Frankie had accidentally sent her fellow monsters into a riotous frenzy.

"Yeah!" Manny Taur ran out into the aisle and yelled. "Let's take back Halloween! By force!" The crowd responded with cheering adulation. They were on his side and some were just as pumped up as Manny. The students anger and frustration over being pranked twice had been unleashed.

"Oh no," Frankie looked horror-struck as she finally realized that what she said had been completely misinterpreted. "That's not what I meant. Guys? Come back!" But it was too late, no one was paying her any attention; they were all running out the door of the clawditorium.

"What have I done?"

Soon there were only a few students left and the room was empty. "That could've gone better." Clawdeen said standing beside her ghoulfriends.

"You guys, I am so sorry!" Frankie said sounding distraught. "I wasn't trying to-I didn't mean to…I just got so excited!"

"Hey, it's okay," Clawdeen pulled her friend into a hug before she could burst into tears.

"We know you didn't mean it," Cody joined the hug. "You were just being your adorable self."

"I'm not adorable," Frankie whined in a glum tone. "I'm a screw-up!"

"You're not a screw-up love," Lagoona said joining the group hug. "You're the nicest ghoul this side of the barrier reef."

"Aww…thanks ghouls." Frankie felt relieved. "Wait…why are there five of us?"

The three girls and Frankie looked to see that Spectra had joined the hug when they weren't looking. "…what? I was feeling left out."

Suddenly Frankie's eyes widened. "Oh my ghoul! Headmistress Bloodgood! I have to apologize!" breaking away from the others she turned and ran toward the stage. Her head swerved left and right, but there was no sign of the teacher.

"She must've left already," Cody said redundantly.

"Oh…" Frankie's shoulders slumped.

"Come on," Lagoona placed a reassuring hand on her. "We should go."

The five teens left the clawditorium. Soon after they learned that school had been canceled for the rest of the day. They were free to head home whenever they liked. After the day they'd had it wasn't much of a surprise, but it sure felt like a defeat.

* * *

Many of the students hadn't actually waited around to learn if school was canceled or not. Clawd was one of them. The werewolf was leaning against an abandoned building in an empty parking lot smoking a cigarette when Heath and Gil showed up.

"Hey Clawd, what's up?" Heath asked as his hair lit itself on fire.

"You said you had something important to talk about?" Gil said mildly annoyed.

"Yeah," Clawd took a puff. "I thought of a way we can turn this normie prank war to our advantage."

"Well don't hold us in suspense," Gil crossed his arms. "I have better things to do than stand around an empty parking lot."

"Fine." The werewolf tossed the cigarette to the ground and squished it under his shoes. "But first, answer me this: who at Monster High looks the most suspicious because of the attacks?"

"Uhh…Headmistress Bloodgood?" Heath guessed. "No wait! The lunch lady!"

Gil rolled his eyes, "Cody."

Clawd nodded. "This is the perfect chance to get revenge on that little shit. With everyone pissed at the normies no one will even care! It'll be too easy."

"Yeah," Gil nodded. "Yeah, you have a point. If the normies hit us again everyone will be begging to kick him out of school. Who would stop us?"

"No one," Clawd smirked. "We could beat him up, or humiliate him, or worse…" he paused briefly. "So are you guys in?"

"I'm in," Gil shook Clawd's hand. He still recalled painfully what had happened with the swim team and getting his tooth knocked out of him. Plus he suspected Cody may have been the one who slept with Lorna. He was more than ready for payback.

"Sure dude," Heath nodded. "You're the boss!" The fire elemental didn't actually hate Cody, but he had a strong dislike for anyone different or special, and the human fit that bill. Plus he was strangely loyal to his friends.

"Then it's agreed." Clawd's slight prejudice against humans ensured that he could never really befriend Cody, but it wasn't until he learned the human had slept with his sister Clawdeen that he wanted revenge. "Come on boys!" he shouted.

"Let's raise some hell!"

* * *

Cody went home to his apartment thinking he'd have a quiet evening alone. It wasn't until he was cooking dinner that he remembered he was supposed to be somewhere. Tonight was one of the nights he was supposed to tutor Cleo in clawculus over at her house. Realizing he only had twenty minutes before he was supposed to arrive he devoured his meal as quick as he could before running out the door.

When he made it to her house tired and out of breath he was only five minutes late. Hoping she wouldn't put up too much of a fuss, this was Cleo after all, Cody rang the doorbell. One of the weird Egyptian servants opened the door without a word and let him in as usual, but didn't lead him to Cleo's living room. Instead he was made to wait in the hallway while one of the other servants went to fetch her.

When Cleo showed up a minute later she looked both irritated and surprised to see him. "Cody?" she said sizing him up suspiciously. "What are you doing here? What do you want?"

This of course confused Cody as this was hardly the first time they'd met to study. "W-What do you mean? You wanted me to come over to help with your clawculus homework, remember?"

Cleo realized what he was talking about. "Oh…that. Right. Well…" she did a quick scan to see if they were alone. "…come in then. But hurry, and no funny business!"

_Funny business?_ Cody thought to himself. _What is she talking about?_ He followed behind her as she led him not to the living room, but to her bedroom. The human looked around in wonder at the size of the place. It was quite large for a bedroom, even for royalty, with an exquisitely carved queen-sized bed, lots of expensive furniture and an enormous closet. Of course Cleo showed him none of this, she merely walked over to a small table and pulled up a chair.

_Why did she take me to her room?_ Cody wondered. _Could it be that she-nah it couldn't be._ He took a seat right next to her. "So umm…what do you need help on first?" he pulled open his math book.

"Huh? I don't know." She answered coldly.

"I think we're on chapter sixteen," he said flipping to the right page. "Let's start there." Cody tried to act casual, but couldn't help but notice Cleo never took her eyes off him. She kept staring with that hard gaze that made him wonder what was going on. To him she looked like a predator, and he was the prey caught in his sights. The only question was what kind of predator.

The next ten minutes were awkward to say the least. Cody did his best to work through some of the problems with her, but she wasn't responding to say the least. She didn't answer any of his questions and wasn't writing much on her paper. The one time he tried to lean over and see if she was writing down her answers he got an accidental look at her cleavage and pulled back. He couldn't tell if it was a complete accident or on purpose but the male teen found himself strangely turned on.

His libido was making this even harder than it already was. Cody found himself stuttering over every other word. "…a-and so, if X i-is the v-variable, then Y m-must be-

"I can't do this any longer." Cleo interrupted. "I am a De Nile and I'm not going to keep pretending to be okay with this." She slams her hands down on the table and starts to stand up.

Cody, hearing this and coming to his own conclusions, reaches for her arm to stop her. "Cleo wait! Let's talk about this!" Holding onto her arm he tries to stand up, but his foot slips on the carpet and he starts to fall backwards. Unfortunately he's still holding onto Cleo and the Egyptian princess falls with him. They both land on the floor with Cleo on top of him.

Cleo's cheeks flush, and Cody, believing this is the moment, leans in to kiss her. His lips briefly touch hers for half a second before the Egyptian pulls herself free and slaps him across the face. "Get off of me, you creep! Asshole!" she gives him a quick kick to the testicles. Cody cries out in pain and turns his legs to the side to shield his genitals.

Cleo gets back to his feet and kicks him again, but only hits his legs. "What the fuck is your problem? I am Cleo De Nile, keep your lowly normie hands off me!"

"I'm sorry," Cody groaned as he tried to get back on his feet. His injured testicles were making this difficult. "I just thought-

"You thought wrong!" she interrupted again. "You thought I was opening my legs like all those other ghouls you fucked? Wrong! I have a boyfriend, or did you forget?"

_Deuce…_Cody remembered suddenly. A wave of guilt hit him. "Then why…" Cody groaned. "Why were you acting like that?"

"Because of what happened at school today you fucking idiot!" she screamed till she was red in the face. "You think after our school is pranked by normies twice that I'm just going to let one come in my house and not be suspicious? I don't know why I let you in at all!"

Now back on his feet, Cody tried to regain at least some of his honor. "Come on Cleo, you know I'm not with those guys. I've been going to Monsters High for a while now. I'm your friend!"

"Friends don't kiss friends!" Cleo seethed. "When I tell Deuce…"

"…are you going to tell him?" Cody winced. The gorgon boy had always done right by him and considered the human a friend. Cody hadn't been thinking of that when Cleo fell on top of him.

"No…" she shook her head. "I'm going to forget this ever happened, and you should too. Just get out."

Cody nodded solemnly. Relieved to be released he ran out of the room. Cleo turned and slammed the door behind him. She walked over to a large mirror as tall as a sarcophagus, stared at her reflection and sighed. Her finger lightly touched a picture of Deuce that was pinned to the side of the mirror.

"Stupid Cleo," she chided himself. "You know that wasn't all him; some of that really was you. Damn that normie, Clawdeen was right. He really does have some weird power over ghouls." She sighed. "But I won't betray you Deuce, no matter how many ghouls he fucks. I promise…"

* * *

Cody wasn't thinking when he ran out of Cleo's room. He had ran through two different hallways before he realized he had no idea where he was in the mansion and stopped. None of the servants showed up to escort him out so he walked at a normal pace and started to ponder.

Thinking back to what happened his cheeks burned with shame and regret. Deuce was his friend, and kissing his friend's girlfriend was not cool. He almost felt inclined to tell the gorgon himself since Cleo wouldn't, but didn't think he could bear it. Apart from getting beat up he'd probably lose his friendship. _And then of course there was Cleo herself_, Cody thought. He had never meant to force himself on a girl like that. Granted he hadn't done anything but briefly kiss her, but still!

In the end, Cody decided the only thing he could do was take this to heart and make sure it didn't happen again.

After he'd been walking around for over five minutes the pain in his testicles finally subsided and then the human realized he was definitely lost. He had always known the De Nile home was huge, but he hadn't realized it was this big. Not to mention he was rather jumpy; afraid that he might run into Cleo's father or Cleo herself. That would be unpleasant.

"You look lost."

Cody nearly jumped a foot off the ground. Turning around he saw a girl slightly older than himself with tan skin, green and gold hair and mummy wrappings. "Now what would you be doing in the De Nile household cutie? You're not a thief, are you?"

"N-No!"

"I didn't think so." The girl came closer. Cody recognized her as Cleo's older sister, Nefera. He had only met her once, briefly. "Now that I have a good look, you do look familiar. I'd never forget a boy as cute as you." She was now only inches away and Cody could tell she was a little taller than Cleo. That combined with her high heels let her tower over him easily enough. She placed a finger to her lip. "Ah yes, you were at one of my annoying sister Cleo's little parties right?" Cody nodded. "I knew I recognized you from somewhere.

So what are you doing here? Visiting her I bet," Nefera frowned.

"N-Not exactly, it's a long story."

"I bet," the older sister wrapped her arm around his shoulder. "Why don't you tell me all about it? Let's hear it in my room, it's nice and cozy in there…" she said leading him into a nearby bedroom.

Cody gulped.

* * *

**A/N: So that should probably answer the question of whether Cleo is in the harem or not: she's not. ****I put up another poll on my profile regarding what you guys would like to see in this story for the future. Please check it out if you have a chance, thanks!**

**Reviews are appreciated. Let me know if you thought this chapter was awesome or awful. **


	17. Running from the Cops

**A/N: I have big news everyone. As of this chapter this story has reached 100 thousand words! Yay! I want to thank everyone who has read and reviewed and kept me going this long. I don't know if this story will ever reach 200 thousand, but I hope you'll continue reading until the end. **

**On another note, thanks to everyone who voted in the last poll. Let me explain how that worked. I'm planning/hoping to write another 2 Monster High movies in this story, one of them is my choice, the other was to be decided by you readers. The poll has closed (but the results are still up) and "Freaky Fusion" has won! So if I make it that far, I'll plan on writing that movie in. Strange enough "13 wishes" got 2nd place, despite the fact that Gigi is already in this story. How would that even work? Well anyway thanks for voting. I hope you enjoy this chapter. **

**The Canadian at Monster High**

**Chapter 17: Running from the Cops**

Nefera's room was just as large as her sister's, and even more grand. Probably because she had more expensive possessions scattered around like trophies in a case. Needless to say it didn't impress Cody who had only been looking for the exit after making a fool of himself in front of Cleo who definitely did NOT want to sleep with him. Unfortunately, before he could leave Nefera spotted him and dragged him into her room.

The nineteen year old mummy-girl definitely seemed to have an interest, no, an attraction to him. But for once Cody felt rather uncomfortable after what had just happened and would rather not have sex with her just then; though she didn't seem to be giving him much of a choice. Plus he was worried what would happen if Cleo should learn he was still inside her house.

"Pretty impressive isn't it?" Nefera was saying to her human companion who wasn't really paying attention. "So much better put together than my baby sister Cleo's room don't you think?" he didn't answer. "You have seen Cleo's room, yes?"

"Uhh…yes," Cody answered awkwardly. "Her room. I've been there…recently."

"Mhmm," Nefera groaned in a pleasing manner. "I must say, I've always thought my sister had poor taste, dating that gorgon 'Deuce' guy and all, but if you're her boy-toy that she's having on the side then I guess I've underestimated her. She might have some moves after all."

"W-What?" Cody flushed in shame and embarrassment. "N-No, it's not like that. It's really not."

Nefera took a seat on a gold lounge chair and laughed mockingly. "Oh really? Well then why don't you tell me what it is like. Let me guess, you help her with her homework?"

"S-Something like that," Cody looked away. "I tutor her in clawculus."

"You mean instead of that zombie girl?" Nefera smirked. "You know, that really smart one that does all her school work for her." Cody realized she was referring to Ghoulia. "Are you better at clawculus than her?"

_Well she's got me there_, Cody bit his lip. "…probably not," he admitted. "Ghoulia's the smartest student at Monster High."

"Then I think we're both asking the same question here: why did she go out of her way to ask you? She certainly didn't need to."

"I don't know," Cody said flat out. "But I know Cleo doesn't like me like that. Hear me out and I'll prove it…" The human then told his story from when he had arrived at the house till Cleo kicked him out of her room. "…so like I said, Cleo definitely isn't interested in me. We were hardly friends before and we're definitely not now."

"Hmm…" Nefera had listened attentively throughout Cody's story, and now knew what to say. "My little sister sure is strange. She has you come over to 'study' but when you finally put the moves on her she rejects you. I'll never understand how her mind works." She suddenly smirks. "But I can tell you that I would never have treated you so callously if you had tried that with me." She placed her hand on top of his.

"Well…I'm sure she has her reasons." Cody slowly pulled his hand away.

"Let's talk about something else," Nefera grabbed his hand back. "How are you feeling?"

Cody looked at her confused. "What do you mean?"

"I mean physically of course," the green-haired ghoul answered immediately. "You told me that my cruel sister kicked you in your precious genitals; that must've hurt. How are you feeling? Any better?"

"Well…yeah," he answered-not entirely comfortable with the question. "It doesn't really hurt anymore. I feel okay."

"Are you now?" Nefera got to her feet. "You're so tough. Even so, you should let me check…just to be sure." She went over to where Cody was standing and began to pull down his pants and boxers.

This sort of thing had happened to Cody multiple times in the past (Nefera was hardly the first ghoul trying to get into his pants) and he got over his initial surprise quickly. "Nefera this isn't a good time. I don't-"

"A quick check won't hurt," she interrupted. "I assure you I can be quite delicate." With one last tug his pants hit the floor and Nefera could see Cody's dick and testicles. He actually wasn't erect at the moment, nor was he bruised. Nefera's eyes took him in with a look of ravenous hunger.

"What's this?" she said. "You do look perfectly fine. No marks or bruises at all. Cody, you don't look like you've been kicked at all. If I didn't know any better I'd think you made the whole story up just to show me your junk."

"I didn't make it-whoa!" he shivered as Nefera gripped his unerect dick with her hand. "Don't touch that! You're gonna get me…hard."

Nefera snickered. "Don't worry, I believe you Cody. And as such, I think I should test your cock out. Make sure it still works after my sister's foot stomped on it." It didn't take her more than a few seconds of rubbing before he reached full mast. "Oh my," she gasped in a pleased tone. "That is impressive. A cock like this shouldn't be wasted on Cleo. No, you need a ghoul that knows what she's doing."

Her well manicured hands went to work on him. Despite having long, sharp fingernails her fingers ran up and down the length of his dick rubbing and squeezing all without cutting him. Her fingers grasped and treasured his balls like rare jewels in her collection. Finally her tongue ran up the length to the tip of his cock like she was tasting a fine horderve from a fancy restaurant. The look in her eyes read: "delicious! My compliments to the chef!" before she took the member in her mouth whole.

Once her mouth had gotten used to the taste and length Nefera began to deep throat Cody's cock with all the power and poise the Egyptian princess possessed. She may not have had the vacuum-suction mouth of Robecca, but she did possess some very old techniques known only to royalty.

The immeasurable pleasure of having his dick down her throat made Cody gasp and groan. At first he had placed his hands on the side of Nefera's head for controls sake-but she immediately slapped them away. Instead his hands gripped tightly the arms of the chair he was sitting in as he felt his ejaculation approach.

"Nefera…I'm going to cum!" Cody groaned.

With her mouth occupied like it was the green-haired ghoul was unable to answer him. Instead she sucked harder on the base which he took as a sign to go ahead. The male teen could only last a few more seconds before his orgasm hit. The semen that had been churning in his balls was released. It went down Nefera's throat and into her belly.

She only held on half a second after he ejaculated before pulling herself off his penis, but that was enough time to gulp down half a liter of cum. When she surfaced Nefera immediately swallowed before taking a breath of air. Cody's cock continued to shoot off spurt after spurt of cum; some of which hit the floor while the rest made it onto her face.

"Shit…" Cody gasped. "That was…awesome."

Nefera was also trying to catch her breath. "That…was a lot of cum. You're more powerful than I anticipated Cody. I can only imagine what fucking you must be like."

"N-No," Cody shook his head. "We can't do that now. I shouldn't have even let you blow me. But damn it was good," he looked distracted for a few seconds. "I have to go. I can't let your sister find me here; especially not in this position."

Nefera chuckled. "What are you so afraid of? Think she's going to come in here and find us mid-fuck and cut off your dick?" She then snapped her fingers and the door opened letting in three of the Egyptian servants. "Make no mistake Cody: this is my home and I am in control of it. If I really wanted to fuck you I could make sure you couldn't leave-you wouldn't have a choice. If I ordered my servants to toss you into Cleo's room right now naked dripping cum I could do it like that. Then she'd have you at her mercy and I wouldn't stop her."

Cody's eyes widened with fear at her implication. Because of how horny and playful she had been acting before he had failed to realize how fearsome this older woman really was. He racked his brain for a reply, for some counter-threat or negotiation tactic that would change her mind. But he had nothing. When he looked into her eyes he couldn't imagine anything but begging on his knees.

"But…I won't." Nefera stated. Some of the tension in the room disappeared. "I'm not going to do either of those things. Instead, you are free to leave." She then wiped the cum off her face with a wet towelette. "You may thank me now."

"T-Thank you," he sputtered. He didn't know why he was actually thanking her. Part of him wanted to rebel and tell her to fuck off, part of him wanted to bend her over and fuck her like she originally wanted, but on his terms. Yet he had thanked her instead, because part of him realized she was like a scarier version of Cleo.

She smiled, "That's quite all right. I've taken quite a liking to you Cody," she said standing right in front of him. Feeling embarrassed the human pulled up his pants. "I'd like to see you again sometime, alright?" Not waiting for his reply she kissed him on the mouth forcefully. Cody felt uncomfortable knowing she had just finished sucking his cock and was now kissing him, but he didn't try to stop her.

Once the kiss was finished Nefera wiped the little bit of drool off her mouth and then turned away from him. "Maybe next time we'll do this at your place instead of mine. That'll be all for now. You are dismissed." It took Cody a second to realize what she meant. Once he did he turned toward the exit and ran.

Cody didn't look back.

* * *

The next morning Cody headed to school just like any other day. Of course after what happened the day before he knew it probably wouldn't be a normal day. This seemed to be the case when the monster students he passed on his way through the courtyard outside the school whispered and pointed toward him. Some of them even glared at him when they thought he wasn't looking.

"I better find my girlfriends fast," he muttered to himself. "Before I get hung up a flagpole by my underwear, or worse…"

Luckily Cody didn't have to go far-he barely entered the school-before he found Frankie and Deuce both looking concerned. "Umm hey guys, what's up?" he said in what he hoped was a casual tone.

"Oh hey Cody," Frankie greeted him. "It's Cleo."

Cody's eyes widened. "Cleo?"

"Yeah she just walked right past us," Deuce explained. "Didn't say a word; like we were invisible."

"Oh," Cody relaxed. "Well that's weird."

"It's her dad and sister," Deuce explained. "I saw them talking to her in the car for a while before she came in. I bet they're filling her head with that garbage again." The gorgon shook his head and looked worried.

"Like what?" Frankie asked.

"Oh you know, that biased crap about 'monster superiority' and putting normies in their place. I guess it makes sense that they'd try that after what happened yesterday."

That reminded Cody of something. "That sounds like something out of Harry Potter. You know, all that pureblood stuff."

It was hard to tell with the sunglasses, but Cody thought Deuce was giving him a weird look. "Dude, what is Harry Potter?"

"Uhh…" Just then the bell rang to get to class. "Never mind. It doesn't matter."

"I'll try to talk to Cleo, but we should meet up later." Deuce said.

"Agreed!" Frankie nodded. "See you guys later."

The three separated and went to their morning classes. The classes themselves were pretty normal, but Cody noticed an unease wherever he went. The students were like a throbbing zit just waiting to be popped.

At lunch Cody met up with Deuce and Frankie again along with Lagoona and Abbey. They met at the corner of one of the more popular hallways. Frankie sat on one of the coffin benches while the others stood around her. "Guys, I'm really worried. I know my speech yesterday backfired and now I just know somebody is going to do something crazy!"

"Like what?" Lagoona asked.

"I don't know. It just feels like everyone's acting all strange and secretive."

"Hmm. Personally, have not noticed anything out of ordinary," Abbey said.

"You ghouls got to look closer," Deuce pointed toward the various students walking through the hall. "Even now, look!"

The five teens turned and watched the various monsters walking around. At first everything looked normal, but then they realized some of them were giving each other a signal. One monster would give it to someone who would then give it to someone else. They didn't know what it meant until Heath stupidly said something out loud to Clawd about a 'secret meeting'.

"They're having a secret meeting?" Cody said to the others. "That can't be good."

Frankie nodded. "Let's go see what they're up to. It could be important."

The teens agreed and decided to follow Heath hoping he'd lead them to the secret meeting. Luckily for them he wasn't very smart so he never noticed as they followed him outside. They kept a good twenty feet behind him the whole way till they found the meeting place. It was outside near the garden in a corner no one ever went near.

The five teens quietly hid behind a row of trees and listened in. "…and you're all just going to sit here, sniveling and afraid, after they disrespected you like that?" They saw Cleo was at the front of the group speaking. From their hiding spot they could see the group consisted of Clawd, Heath, Toralei, Howleen, Manny and Rochelle.

"They think they are so much better than we are!" Rochelle said angrily with a French accent. She was a gargoyle with grey skin, small wings and wing-shaped ears. She had long pink hair with teal streaks and large doe eyes and wore a black and white blouse and dress with matching heels.

"Exactly!" Cleo nodded. "That's why we've got to get them back. And it's got to be something so epic, so legendary, so De Nile, that they'll put us in the monster history books!"

The small crowd of monster teens were inspired and cheered her on with vigor. They each shouted agreement and words of encouragement. "Cleo's right, we gotta fight fire with fire!" Heath said lighting his fist a-flame.

"Hey!" Toralei spoke up. "I know a sublimely shrouded entrance to New Salem through the catacombs."

"Sweet!" Clawd grinned. "They'll never see us coming. Man, they really barked up the wrong tree messing with us!"

"Enough talk," Cleo got down from her pedestal. "Talk is cheap, not unlike Toralei's earrings." The were-cat heard this and growled angrily at the mummy. "To the catacombs!" Pointing the way she led the other teens toward the catacombs.

Soon Cody and the others no longer needed to hide as they were alone in the garden. "Whoa," Lagoona said getting out of her hiding space. "Cleo is really taking this, like, crazy personal."

"Yeah, but she doesn't even believe any of that junk." Deuce stood up looking frustrated. "That's her dad and Nefera talking."

"Well she's got everybody else believing it," Frankie reminded him.

"I can't believe they're going now," Cody shook his head. "School isn't even over yet!"

"Those monsters don't care," Abbey told him. "They too busy with revenge."

"We better follow them and make sure they don't do anything too crazy," Frankie said.

"But what about school?"

"This is more important dude!" Deuce said angrily to Cody. "Frankie's right; we're going after them. Are you coming?"

"I'm in," Lagoona nodded.

"Could be fun," Abbey shrugged.

"Yeah, I'll go." Cody said.

Now that they were agreed the five teens headed toward the catacombs.

* * *

The five, hoping to avoid running into Cleo's gang and being found out, took a different route down to the catacombs. This alternative route turned out to be longer and once they reached the catacombs they found their prey long gone. They could no longer see or hear them and thus were unsure which path to take.

"Oh great, they're already gone." Deuce sighed.

"Which way did they go?" Frankie pointed her flashlight toward both paths at the fork in the road looking for some clue to point the way.

"Why don't we go find Operetta?" Cody suggested. "She knows her way around. I bet she could find them for us."

Abbey shook her head. "Take too long. Cleo long gone by then."

"Maybe I could be of some assistance?"

The group turned around to see Catrine Demew standing behind them. Cody was surprised to see her there, but quickly waved. "Hi Catrine!"

"Hello Cody," she waved back. "It's nice to see you again," she spoke in her thick French accent.

"You can help us Catrine?" Lagoona asked.

The werecat nodded. "You want to find the group of students that came down here earlier yes?" The teens nodded. "Well I bumped into them on their way here. You see, Rochelle is one of my best ghoul friends, and when she told me she was going to prank the normie school back I tried to stop her. I told her Principal Bloodgood forbid it, but she wouldn't listen; something had riled her up good. Well, you know how us French women can get." She said suggestively.

"Anyway, I followed them for a while trying to talk her out of it, but she wouldn't listen and eventually told me to stay here if I wasn't coming to help." She sighed. "I must ask, are you going to join them or stop them?"

"Stop them," Deuce and Cody said together.

"We're really going to make sure they don't do anything crazy or reckless," Frankie explained.

"That is a relief," Catrine sighed. "Then I will show you where they went. After that my sensitive nose should be able to pick up their scent and follow the trail."

"That's voltageous!" Frankie clapped her hands.

"Thank you so much Catrine!" Lagoona smiled.

"You're a lifesaver," Cody added.

Catrine's cheeks went pink at Cody's praise. Her eyes lingered on him for a moment before she walked forward and pointed the way. "They went left."

"Then we go left," Abbey said. The now six teenagers took the left passage and headed deeper into the catacombs. Using Catrine's nose as a guide they followed the other group's trail through the labyrinth.

After having been walking for quite a while, Catrine pulled back with a disgusted look on her face; as if she could gag. "Ugh we must be on the right track, there is a powerful smell up ahead."

The others weren't sure what she meant until they kept walking and soon smelled it themselves. They found a broken gargoyle egg lying on the ground oozing out a foul smell. "What is that thing?" Cody covered his nose.

The others also covered their noses. Catrine looked like she was going to be sick. The only one unaffected was Abbey. "Whatever it is, it'll make following the others easier," Lagoona pointed out. "Come on, let's hurry up."

Catrine was more than happy to lead them away from the egg and back onto Cleo and friends' trail. A few minutes later they turned the corner and found the monsters they were pursuing at the opposite end of a long hallway. "There they are!" Frankie whispered. They watched as one after another the teens climbed up a small ladder and out a manhole to the street.

"Hurry!" The six made a run for it as the last ghoul (Rochelle) was climbing up. They didn't immediately climb up after them. Instead, Deuce spotted a sewer grate they could look out of to see the street. A few of them gazed through while the other three waited.

"What is it?" Catrine asked. "What do you see?"

"It's the normie high school," Frankie answered. "They're right in front of the school."

"Yeah, but something's not right." Deuce pushed forward to get a better look. "Oh crap, it looks like someone's already pranked the school!"

"What?" Lagoona said surprised. "But who could've-"

The sound of sirens filled the air. They were loud enough that all six could hear them and see the bright red lights as several cop cars surrounded the school. "This not good…" Abbey whispered.

"Oh bolts! The normie police have them surrounded!"

"All right monsters, freeze!" One of the cops yelled through a megaphone. "Stay right where you are."

Up in front of the school the would-be-pranksters were shocked to find they were caught before they even did anything. "They think we did this?" Cleo said.

"What do we do?" Toralei asked looking for a way out.

"I got an idea. RUN!" Clawd screamed as he was the first to make a break for it. The others immediately followed his example and ran off in different directions.

"Hey! Come back here!" The cop yelled after them. The officers immediately began chasing the monsters on foot.

"Oh no!" Frankie put her hands over her face and shook her head. "I knew something like this would happen! Me and my stupid speech." She slammed her head against the grate. "We have to help them!"

"We better hurry!" Deuce said climbing the ladder. The six waited until the cops were practically gone before making their way to the surface. The monsters had already run off. Cody asked which way they should go. "I saw Cleo run this way! Come on!" Deuce took off and the others followed.

They ran away from the school grounds and soon found themselves in a normal, quiet neighborhood. It was getting dark already so the teens tried to make themselves as quiet and invisible as possible as they ran down sidewalk after sidewalk.

They got lucky a few minutes later when they briefly stopped to look around and spotted Cleo run toward them. She had just turned a corner and was too busy looking behind to realize they were in front of her. Deuce placed his hand on her shoulder. The Egyptian jumped a little before realizing it was her boyfriend. "Shhh," he said.

Cleo was surprised to find him and the others standing there. "Deuce? Frankie? Others? What are you doing here?"

"We came to try and stop you from doing something crazy!" Deuce answered. Cleo looked insulted but he didn't care. "I guess we were too late for that."

Just then Clawd walked over to them. "Hey dude, we didn't do that to the school. Somebody did it before we got there." Howleen, Rochelle and Toralei walked up behind him.

"Yeah, we saw," Lagoona told him. "But if you didn't do it, who did?"

"You don't think someone else from the school beat us to it?" Manny said as he and Heath showed up. "Do you?"

There seemed to be some disagreement as all the teens started talking at the same time. It was Abbey who interrupted them and brought them back to point. "Does not matter! They thinking we did this! We must get out of here before police come and throw their books at us."

"Abbey's right," Frankie took charge. "There's a drain that leads back to the catacombs about two blocks from here. If we stay out of sight, I think we can make it."

As she finished her sentence the door to the house they were all standing in front of opened loudly. "Hey," a deep male voice called out to them. The teens, who were already scared and rattled, turned around in fright at the sound of the voice. "What are you doing out there?" For a brief moment the monsters were frozen, unsure what to do or say. Then the man took off his mask revealing a teenage human male with brown hair who didn't look scary at all. "…cause the party is in here!"

The monsters and Cody all glanced at each other. "Well, what are you waiting for? Aren't you here for my costume party?"

"Cody, you're the normie, talk to him!" Clawd shoved the human forward.

Cody nearly tripped, but once he stood back up he glared at the werewolf until he realized everyone else was looking at him too. Clawd may have had a point. He turned to the human. "Uhh…yeah. We're here for the party, but we all…forgot our invites? Sorry."

"Oh that's okay," the normie assured them. "I didn't send out real invitations. Now come on in! Welcome to the party!" The boy moved aside and motioned for them to come inside.

There was another awkward pause as the teens considered what to do. But at the sound of a nearby police siren it was Abbey who once again spoke up. "Police will not look for us at party."

"Okay, I guess that makes sense."

"Not like we have a choice…" Cleo clicked her teeth. The others saw the logic and agreed, and together they entered the house.

There was loud party music playing throughout the house and black and orange balloons floated around in clumps. "Killer costumes guys!" the human said as they walked inside single file. "Those are so lifelike…cool!" he stared at Deuce's snake hair. "Hey, where's your costume?" he asked Cody.

"Huh? Oh well…" The human tried to think up something fast. "I'm wearing it, can't you tell? I'm dressed up as that guy from Total Drama, Cody Anderson. He's a celebrity you know."

"Oh yeah," the guy nodded. "Good costume."

Sighing in relief Cody joined the others who were checking out the party. "Whoa cool!" they said looking around. There were over a dozen different human teens dancing and partying, all wearing costumes and masks. Various Halloween decorations were hung from the ceiling and there was a table filled with snacks.

"Uhh ghouls, what exactly is going on here?" Howleen asked.

Frankie walked over to a paper cutout of a skeleton that was strung up from the ceiling. "Hey check it out."

"Oh my Ra!" Cleo gasped dramatically. "What kind of house of horrors is this? Ghosts and skeletons strung up on the wall like trophies? My father was so right about these people."

"What are you talking about?" Cody said annoyed. "It's just decoration. It's for fun!"

"Fun?"

Deuce walked over to the wall and pulled off a candy skeleton. "Chill Cleo, he's right. They're just candy."

"Like in the Hall of Halloween!" Frankie remembered.

Abbey grabbed the candy skeleton from the gorgon and bit off its head. "Not as good as old stuff," she chewed, "but not bad neither."

Toralei shook her head. "They're clearly celebrating attacking our school. Why else would they be having a party?"

Clawd gave a big grin as an idea came to him. "This is the perfect opportunity to get back at the normies!"

The human boy from before came around holding a tray full of plastic cups. "Punch?" he offered Clawd.

"Is that a threat?" Clawd growled. He then realized he was being offered a drink and took one. The boy walked off.

Manny scoffed, "real tough Clawd."

"Yeah, whatever." Clawd shrugged. "Come on Manny, let's go get even." He then walked off with the minotaur.

At one of the tables there was a large punch bowl and some snacks. Cody had decided to stick with Frankie who was trying to get a drink. As she poured herself some punch he noticed a cute Goth girl walk over toward them. She had black hair and wore a black sweater with a skull on it. "Nice costume," she said to Frankie. The Franken-girl nearly choked on her drink in surprise. "You guys must really love Halloween."

"Totally!" Frankie said trying to keep up her disguise. "Yeah what normi-I mean huma-person doesn't?"

The girl invaded Frankie's personal space to get a better look. "I don't even recognize you. Do you even go to my school?"

"Of course she does," Cody butted in. "She's just-

"An exchange student!" Lagoona exclaimed. "Yeah, we're all exchange students." Cody gave her a look that said, _really? That's the best you can come up with?_ Luckily Frankie pestered the Goth with a question.

"Why aren't you dressed up? Umm…?"

"Clair," the Goth introduced herself. "And this kind of stuff isn't really my thing." She glanced at Cody. "By the look of it, it's not your thing either." He shrugged. Cody thought the girl was cute, but also smart; she might blow their cover. "I'm only here because my friend Chad made me come," she continued, pointing toward the guy who had let them in the party. He was currently dancing ridiculously while other partygoers watched.

"Ughh," Clair groaned and slapped her head. "If I'm forced to be here I'm going to at least change the music. These people have no taste." She said before walking off.

"That was too close," Cleo whispered to the others. "We have to get out of here."

"Aww come on, Clair seemed nice." Frankie said optimistically.

"For once, I have to agree with Cleo," Cody had to admit. "This party disguise plan won't hold up for long; these people aren't that stupid."

"Well there's a surprise," the Egyptian princess rolled her eyes. "Anyway that girl's just trying to fool you."

"Yeah," Toralei agreed. "If I was her I'd do the same thing. Lure you in with kindness, then pounce!"

"Don't forget what they did to us."

"And what we came here to get: revenge!"

"Someone already got revenge on them, remember?" Frankie reminded the two angry ghouls. "We'll be fine as long as we blend in."

Frankie, Lagoona and Abbey decided to join in the party and start dancing. Eventually the others either joined in or at least tried to act casual. Cody stood next to the snack table eating cheese puffs and trying to come up with a plan. He felt as the only actual 'normie' of the group he should be able to get them back to Monster High.

Meanwhile Catrine confronted Rochelle. "Rochelle! There you are," Catrine ran over and hugged her friend quickly before letting go.

"Catrine? You followed me all the way here?"

"Of course, you're my friend!" the werecat insisted. "Now please, let's leave. I don't want you to get in trouble with the normies."

"You're right," Rochelle sighed. "Coming here with the others was a mistake. I'm sorry, I don't know what I was thinking."

"Think nothing of it," Catrine reassured her. "We are friends after all, and I know how you get sometimes."

Rochelle's eyes glistened with emotion. "Oh Catrine!" The two ghouls hugged again. "Thank you!"

Both girls were ready to leave and head back, but wasn't sure if it was safe. They walked over to Cody to ask him what to do when suddenly the door opened. A heavy-set football player loudly blew a horn to grab everyone's attention. The music stopped and everyone turned to look.

"Attention uh, everyone," he read off a piece of paper. Standing right next to him was an identical boy-probably his twin. "Now presenting the most famous monster hunter of all time…"

"Hey those were the guys that trashed our school," Clawd whispered to Howleen and Heath.

The two human teens then moved out of the way and a blonde girl with her hair in a bun walked in. "…tis I, Lilith van Hellscream!" she announced. Lilith was wearing a rather odd and unfashionable outfit consisting of a cheetah-pattern jacket, pants, long black boots and a monocle. "Behold my magnificence!"

The name 'Hellscream' grabbed the attention of every monster there, though Cody didn't know why. The humans at the party however, were not impressed. Some of them groaned, laughed or made comments. This girl was clearly self-absorbed and failed to realize how unpopular she was among her peers.

Clair sighed, "I can't believe her sometimes."

Lilith apparently didn't notice her less than warm reception-or at least didn't care. Instead she continued talking. "Halloween is my favorite time of year! And just like my famous monster-hunter uncle," well now Cody knew why the others recognized her last name, "I'm on the prowl, searching high and low for those vile, disgusting creatures!"

Cleo gasped. "Vile and disgusting? Take a look in the mirror sister."

Lilith paced the room looking over all the party guests and their costumes (or in the monster's case, their normal attire). "Oh…it appears I've struck gold! Just look at all of you. So many potential victims!" she pointed a long finger at Heath. "Are you a monster?" Then to Lagoona, "or maybe you?" she ran over to Frankie. "Or maybe you!" she laughed hysterically. Apparently this was her version of a joke.

"It's time we got back to the true meaning of Halloween: catching monsters!" she laughed again. The humans in the room rolled their eyes; apparently they'd heard this rant before.

Meanwhile Heath was about to eat a chip covered in guacamole from the snack table. "Careful," Abbey warned him. "Those are very spicy."

"I can handle a little heat," the fire elemental said pushing the chip into his mouth. It became obvious that the spiciness was too much for him immediately when he dropped the plate he was holding and tears formed in his eyes. "Hot…hot…HOT!" his hair burst into flames and he started running around the room in pain.

"Whoa he's a real monster!" One of Lilith's two goons pointed out. "It's not a costume!"

Then Heath bumped into Frankie which led to a ridiculous set of unlikely events starting with Frankie's hand falling off. Abbey then tried to freeze Heath in place but missed and ended up knocking Deuce's sunglasses off his face shooting out his gorgon eyebeam which froze the disco ball and various other things around the room causing mass panic. It didn't stop until Heath finally shoved his whole head into a "bob for apples" cauldron. When he pulled his head out and everyone was glaring at him Heath realized he had accidentally blown their cover.

"Aha! Monsters! I knew it!" Lilith announced. "You know you're not supposed to be on our side of town. What are you freaks up to?"

"Nothing!"

"Hey you started it!" Clawd reminded her angrily.

"And we're going to finish it!" the two big jocks said raising their fists threateningly. Clawd took the bait and put his own fists up and moved closer. It looked like a fight was about to break out.

"Stop! Everyone stop!" Chad got between them. When the three backed off he turned to the blonde. "Lilith, so they're monsters, big deal. They weren't hurting anyone."

"Not yet," she said. "But they will!" the other humans at the party looked anxious and began to talk amongst themselves.

"Everybody chill," Clair said walking forward. "This party was like, super lame before the monsters showed up. You shouldn't be afraid of them, you should thank them! I mean, Lilith keeps saying how terrible they are, but when was the last time one of them did anything bad to us?"

Before anyone could answer her the house was filled with the sound of police sirens. It was obvious from the noise and the red lights that cop cars had just driven up and parked outside the house. "Attention monsters!" It was the same man with the megaphone from earlier. "You are under arrest for vandalizing school property. Come out with your hands up and don't try anything funny. If you resist you'll get more than a beating."

"Oh shit, they found us!" Heath cried out.

"How did they know we were here?" Frankie asked. Her fellow monsters didn't know.

Lilith held up her cell phone. "Because I texted them, duh! My uncle's on the police force you disgusting monsters."

"We have to get out of here!" Rochelle exclaimed.

"Well we can't go out the front door," Cody told her. He turned to Chad, "Is there another way out?"

"You can get out the backdoor in the kitchen," the party host told them.

Lilith glared at him. "Don't do dare Chad!"

Chad glared back and then turned to the monsters. "Come with me!" They all followed him into the other room along with Clair.

"How dare you! Traitor to your own kind!" Lilith screamed at him. She then ran to the door and yelled to the cops. "Hurry! They're getting away!"

Six police officers in uniform pushed past Lilith and ran inside the house with guns raised. There weren't any monsters left in the living room-just normal teenagers. Someone pointed them to the next room. The officers found that room empty, but a door wide open. The monsters were running out of Chad's backyard.

"Freeze!" one of them called out. They ran into the backyard and chased the monsters down. "Come back here!"

"Hurry!" Lagoona called out. "Run mates, run!"

"We'll try to hold them off," Clair said as she and Chad stopped running. The two humans tried to hold back the cops but they were both tasered and fell to the ground.

"No! Clair!" Frankie wanted to go back and help the Goth, but couldn't stop running.

"Oh shit!" Heath cried out as he slipped and fell on his face.

"Get up you idiot!" Clawd slowed down to pull the fire elemental to his feet. Heath got back up but by the time he did one of the officers was right on top of the werewolf. "Don't touch me you normie filth!" he punched the man in the nose right before the taser would've struck him.

But this just made the cops angrier. Two more jumped right on top of Clawd and held him down. "NO! Get off me!" He punched and scratched the men but they wouldn't budge. "Get off me!"

"Oh no! They got Clawd!" Deuce stopped running to watch as the humans forced his arms behind his back and cuffed him.

The others, who were all a significant distance away by now, also stopped. "My big brother!" Howleen cried out. She tried to run back for him but Cody and Deuce stopped her.

"No! They'll just arrest you too Howleen!" Cody told her.

"We can't just leave him here! Not with those-those animals!"

"Guys help!" they heard Clawd yell as he was dragged back to the cop car. "Help me!"

"We…have no choice." Deuce looked away. The others hesitated a moment longer, but when the cops came at them they turned and ran. Ran into the darkness.

* * *

They ran all the way back to Monster High. Tired and exhausted, they sat down on the steps of the school. "I can't believe this!" Howleen cried. "They took my brother! The normies have him!"

"Oh man, I can't believe they got Clawd!" Manny freaked out.

"What are we supposed to do?" Heath joined in. "If they can get Clawd, they can get anybody!"

Lagoona sat down next to Howleen and put her arm around the younger werewolf's shoulder. "It'll be okay Howleen. We're going to get your brother back, you'll see."

"But how?" she asked.

"We have to tell Bloodgood," Frankie said, looking very stressed out. "We messed up and now the normies have Clawd. We have to tell Bloodgood and then she'll sort this out. She might even be able to get him out of prison."

_"Might?!"_

"I don't know Howleen! This has never happened before!"

"You all need calm down," Abbey told them. "You like dumb hiker get lost on top of frozen mountain; panic till air runs out."

"That's not a very encouraging metaphor," Rochelle glared at the yeti-girl.

Cody, who until then had been quietly thinking by himself, stood up. "Okay everyone, calm down. Frankie's right, tomorrow we'll tell the headmistress and she'll get Clawd released. They don't have any proof or evidence remember? They can't hold him there indefinitely."

Hearing this calmed the others down, especially Howleen. But Toralei still wasn't reassured. "But then what Cody? Those normies are out for war, especially that catty Hellscream girl. If we're not prepared they'll wipe us out!"

"No," Cody shook his head. "I won't let that happen. Listen I'm the 'normie' in this school. It's my job to deal with monster/human issues and so far I haven't done anything but follow the rest of you around. Well that's going to change." The others listened attentively to his plan. "I'm a normie so let's take advantage of that."

"How?" they asked.

"I'm going to infiltrate the normies," he said. "I'll spy on them in their own high school and figure out how to stop them!"

* * *

**A/N: So for some reason in the actual movie Rochelle and Venus are part of Cleo's "gang" but after they get separated and then meet back up again at the house neither ghoul is there. They just get forgotten about and aren't seen again. I decided to fix that for Rochelle and removed Venus entirely since she didn't have any lines. **

**Reviews are appreciated. Let me know how you thought the chapter went. But please, if your going to ask a question log on first. I can't reply to anonymous reviews. Until next time! **


	18. Undercover Cody

**A/N: Hello readers, time for another update. Last one before Christmas holiday. On that note, the next chapter is probably going to be delayed a week because of the holidays. Otherwise it would come out on December 25th, and I don't think that's a great idea. Though I might write a one-shot. Anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter. **

**The Canadian at Monster High**

**Chapter 18: Undercover Cody**

Early the next morning Cody went to the headmistress' office with Frankie, Lagoona, Abbey and Howleen. The other monsters had wished them luck the night before but chose not to go. And as it turned out, it didn't go very well. It seemed Bloodgood was already planning to call them (and the other students who had ditched class the day before) to her office and didn't object to them showing up early.

This didn't make her any less angry however, as soon as they were inside her office and the door closed she began to yell at them. Her head was placed on the desk while her body was sitting behind it. Her face was red with anger and disappointment as she let them have it. "…what am I going to do with you? What were you thinking? I thought you were some of my better students, but look what you've done! Defacing the normie school like that…"

"But miss Bloodgood…" Frankie started.

"Hush Frankie!" the older woman interrupted. "Don't make things any worse for yourselves."

"But-"

"Shh!" she insisted rudely. "Such foolishness. And don't think your friends are getting out of their punishment just because your covering for them. I have their names. You are all going to spend quite a lot of time in detention to think about-

"Whoa, whoa," Cody interrupted. "Stop! Just stop!"

The headmistress glared at the human. "Cody I did not give you permission to speak!"

"Yeah, and you're also not giving us permission to defend ourselves!" he shot back at her. "Maybe you weren't listening but Frankie was trying to explain what happened and you cut her off! Now I don't like getting mad, but when someone does that to my girlfriend I take it personal!"

The girls all gasped. Bloodgood's face had lost most of its color. "Be careful what you say Mr. Anderson. You're on thin ice."

"Then I'll be brief: we didn't do it. We didn't deface the human school yesterday. Not only that, but some of us were trying to stop this kind of thing from happening." Cody then explained in detail how he and his friends had heard about Cleo's plan to prank the normies and had gone to stop them, only to find the school had already been pranked when they got there. He then briefly explained how they met up with the others and how everyone but Clawd had escaped.

After Cody finished his story Bloodgood looked at the ghouls. "Is this true?" she asked them. The four girls all nodded. "I see." She looked at Cody thoughtfully as she seemed to be studying him. The boy, having finished his tale, felt rather nervous and worried. He had meant every word he said, but still thought he might've gone too far. Her silence was only making it more nerve-wracking. He had expected her to either apologize or dismiss him entirely, not stare at him.

"Alright," she broke the silence. "You four get out." The ghouls looked at her confused. "I want everyone but Cody to leave right now. I need to talk with him alone."

Not sure what was going on, Frankie, Lagoona, Abbey and Howleen stood up and headed slowly for the door. Frankie was the last one out and she gave Cody one last forlorn look before Bloodgood's glare scared her out.

Cody gulped as the door shut behind him. He felt rather small sitting in that tiny chair as the headmistress stood with her back to him. When she turned around she gave him a look he'd never seen on her face before. "That was quite the story you told me Mr. Anderson."

"It's true. All of it."

"Oh I believe you," she said. "Rather I can see the truth in your eyes. You're also quite brave to stand up for your ghouls like that. Not many students would show that kind of gumption to their principal. How would you kids today say it? Oh yes, you've 'got some balls on you'."

Hearing the headmistress tell him he had balls did not assure Cody at all; instead he thought it sounded out of place-inappropriate even. Like if a librarian suddenly started playing heavy metal music in the middle of the library.

Bloodgood reattached her head and then sat down on the edge of her desk only a foot from her student. "Balls…yes," she mused to herself. "The truth is Cody your little speech stirred something inside of me. It woke up my inner beast and it's not going back to sleep. Not until it's satisfied." She started to unbutton her shirt giving Cody a slight look at her cleavage. "Yes, I think I'd like to see those big balls of yours."

"E-Excuse me?" Cody said stunned.

"You heard me Cody," she had now taken off her purple jacket and the white shirt beneath it revealing a lacy black bra. "And while you're at it I think I'll take a look at that thick cock of yours too. Let's see if it's as impressive as all the ghouls who come into my office seem to think."

"M-Mistress Bloodgood, I think there must be some mistake-

"Oh don't be dense Cody," she cut him off while removing her black pants. "We're going to fuck. You and me. And before you ask, no you don't have a choice. If you want to walk out of this office with your friends unpunished then you will take your clothes off and fuck me silly."

Suffice to say, Cody got the message. He quickly began to strip as Bloodgood watched him like a hawk. He found it very uncomfortable to expose himself at school in the principal's office while said authority figure stared at him unabashed, but he couldn't say he wasn't looking forward to fucking the older woman.

Headmistress Bloodgood looked his skinny body up and down as he stood in front of her butt-naked. "Get hard." She commanded him. Cody quickly grabbed his dick and began to stroke it. Luckily for him she was sitting on her desk wearing nothing but bra, panties and corset which gave him something to work with. It was clear from her smile that she enjoyed bossing him around and making Cody touch himself.

Once Cody's dick was good and erect and Bloodgood could tell he wasn't getting any bigger she ordered him to stop. Regretfully retracting his hand he stood there with his dick pointed at her as she got off her desk for a closer look. "My, my, this is an impressive dick," she said inspecting it carefully. "So these are the rebellious balls that defy me hmm?" she flicked his testicles with her index finger. "Not for long. I will drain every last seed of resistance from them before we are done."

Bloodgood got back on the desk. She pulled off her black panties and tossed them on the chair behind her before spreading her legs. Cody had a clear view of her unshaved, and rather hairy, pussy. "Eat my pussy," she ordered him. Cody gulped again but got out of his chair. He stared for a moment, hardly believing what he was about to do. It was crazy, but he couldn't deny he wanted it.

Cody dove in.

* * *

Outside the headmistress' office the four ghouls waited impatiently in uncomfortable seats. There was no secretary so it was just them; they were free to speak amongst themselves just as long as they didn't talk loud enough to risk being heard by Bloodgood.

"This is taking too long," Lagoona drummed her fingers on the side of her chair. "Why is this taking so bloody long?"

"Just stay calm ghouls," Frankie said trying to be positive. "It's going to be okay. Cody knows what he's doing."

"What is that sound?" Abbey asked a few minutes later. "It sound like mountain goats rutting."

"Abbey…eww!" Howleen shuddered. "Can you be less gross?"

The yeti raised an eyebrow. "You not hear?"

The four of them turned toward the office and listened. They could all hear a banging sound, like something being repeatedly slammed into a desk. Then they heard moans. "Oh Cody!" All four ghouls froze when they heard their headmistress' voice. They'd never heard her sound like that before. Her voice was uncontrolled and erotic.

"Harder! Harder!" they heard her moan. "Drive that dick into me deeper! Oh!"

The girls blushed. Howleen, feeling embarrassed, pointed toward the door. "Is he…are they…?"

"Yes," Lagoona answered. "Cody is fucking the headmistress. Frankie and I can feel it, so we've known since they started."

"Whoa!" The werewolf covered her mouth to hide the smile that crept onto her face. "That's crazy! Cody's crazy!"

"Hmm…" Abbey paused in thought. "Cody must be the manly man if he fuck headmistress. Highest honor in all school."

"Ughh this is so hard," Frankie groaned as she shifted uncomfortably in her seat. "The closer we are to Cody the more we can feel him fucking another ghoul. I can't take much more of this. If he doesn't cum soon I'm going to do something!"

Lagoona looked down at Frankie's skirt and spotted the girl's erection poking up. She put a comforting hand on her friend's shoulder. "Don't worry love, if worse comes to worse I'll take care of that for you in the girls' room."

Frankie didn't look reassured. "If worse comes to worse I won't make it to the girls' room!"

* * *

Cody was sweaty and tired as he drove his dick deep into Bloodgood's womb, but quite content. She was lying on her back on top of her desk while Cody stood up on a chair to fuck her. Because she was an authority figure and the way she dressed the boy had never realized before how attractive the headless woman was. She had large supple breasts that were perfect for sucking on, pale but smooth skin, and a tight pussy that didn't quit. She'd already cum half a dozen times but still wasn't satisfied.

"Keep going Mr. Anderson," she instructed him. "My pussy still needs a good pounding and I want to cum again!"

"I can't keep this up," Cody admitted. "I'm going to cum soon!"

"That's fine," Bloodgood grunted. "But if you don't want to be expelled you better make me cum too! And make it a big one!"

Knowing he had little choice Cody put the rest of his energy into impaling his cock deep into his headmistress' sweet spot. He found it before he made her cum the last two times and had been using it to his advantage. As he fucked her he did his best not to cum for as long as possible. His ball were filled to bursting as they slapped Bloodgood's ass with every push until finally he couldn't hold out any longer.

"I'm cumming!" he cried out. "I'm cumming in my principal's pussy!"

"Oh shit!" Bloodgood gasped as her own orgasm hit her. The feeling of Cody's sperm filling up her womb was too much-she collapsed onto the desk. Once her vagina had finished milking his dick out of all its cum Cody pulled out and collapsed as well.

"That was crazy," Cody tried to catch his breath. "I can't believe I just fucked the headmistress."

"I can't believe it either," Bloodgood shook her head and laughed as the teenager's semen leaked out of her. "You're the first student I've ever let fuck me. I never thought that would happen, but now that it has, I'm glad it was you."

"Thanks," Cody said. Feeling rather self-conscious, he picked up his clothes and redressed.

Once they were both dressed Bloodgood called Cody over to her and kissed him on the lips. "You and your friends have been cleared of all charges Cody. You're free to go."

"Thank you," he nodded. "For that, and…you know."

The headmistress smiled softly. "As your headmistress, I hope you don't ever get in trouble again. As a woman however, I'll just say that if you ever want to fuck again, feel free to get detention. I'll make sure to give you a private lesson in my office…with the windows closed and the door locked."

Cody smirked. "I look forward to it."

* * *

"Okay girls, we can go," Cody said stepping out of the headmistress' office.

"Finally!" Frankie leapt out of her chair and ran straight to the bathroom.

"What's with her?"

Lagoona walked over and put her arms around Cody. "She'll be alright. It's just that because of the mark, the closer we are to you when you mate with a ghoul the more we can feel it. I almost came a few times myself."

Cody blushed. "So you knew then?"

"We all heard," Abbey said directly.

"Wow Cody!" Howleen came up to him giggling. "That was so howling hot! Can you do that with me sometime?"

"Uhhh…ask your sister?"

"Oh…I knew you were gonna say that!"

The four left the office and wandered down the hallways. Students were starting to show up in preparation for first period. A few minutes later Frankie reappeared looking relieved. "Okay, so now what Cody?" Lagoona asked. "You going to fuck your way through the police department to rescue Clawd?"

"Umm eww," the human shuddered. "Most of them were men, so no. Plus you know my 'powers' only works on monsters. I'm getting out of here and heading to the normie-I mean human school. I'll infiltrate it and see what I can find out about all the pranking and that mean girl Lilith."

Frankie looked worried. "I don't know about this Cody, it could be dangerous. And you won't have any of us around to protect you!"

"She's right Cody," Lagoona agreed. "I'm not sure you should go."

"And what about my brother?" Howleen asked. "He's still in jail!"

"Don't worry about Clawd, Howleen." Cody reassured her. "Headmistress Bloodgood is aware of the situation and is going to get him set free. You can go ask her about it if you're worried, but I'd wait a period or two just to be safe." He then turned to Frankie and Lagoona. He took both of their hands in his. "Don't worry my loves, I promise to be safe. But this is something I have to do. You do so much for me, let me do this for you."

Frankie and Lagoona, looking tearful, rushed into Cody's arms and hugged him tightly. He held them as best he could for a quiet moment. It was sweet. Then Abbey interrupted. "So Cody, you fuck headmistress. That make you headmaster now?"

"Uhh no Abbey, it doesn't. And please don't talk about that out loud. I don't want anyone to hear you."

* * *

Cody walked out the gates of Monster High just as students were walking in. The crowd was large enough and he was small enough that no one seemed to notice. When the coast was clear he ran across the street to the other side of the sidewalk and started jogging. The human school was a good few miles away and if he wanted to remain unnoticed he'd have to walk; otherwise he'd never blend in.

When he finally arrived at the normie high school it was already second period. The graffiti from last night was still painted on the front of the school making it easy for Cody to spot. He slipped in quietly through the front door and tried to avoid any of the adults in the office.

_Well I'm in, but now what?_ Cody asked himself as he wandered the halls_. I don't know my way around this school or anyone in it. I really didn't think this through._ A group of three girls passed Cody on the left. He tensed up but they didn't even look at him as they passed. After walking by a few more students he began to relax. _No one's noticing me or staring at me for being a "normie". This is kind of nice._

It was then that he spotted a familiar dark-haired girl opening her locker. _It's that Goth girl from last night!_ Cody realized. _She defended the monsters at the party. Maybe she can help me. _Deciding that was the best plan he headed straight for her.

Unfortunately he didn't notice the bullies coming until it was too late. They grabbed him by his shirt and slammed him against the nearest locker. Cody cringed, when he opened his eyes he realized it was the two identical bullies who had been working for Lilith the night before.

"I thought so," one of them said before sniffing him. "Yeah, you've still got that new kid smell."

"We just love new kids," the other one smirked. "We make it a habit of initiating every new kid that comes to this school and now it's your turn. What should we do first?" he asked his brother. "Wedgie?"

"Swirly?"

"Cram him into a locker and make sure he can't get out?"

"Wow, you guys sure love the classics," Cody remarked bravely.

"Quiet new kid!" The one on the left slammed his hand on the locker right beside Cody's head.

"Well well," A different voice, a girl's voice, spoke up. "If it isn't tweedle dumb and tweedle dumber." Cody and the bullies turned to look and saw the Goth from last night standing behind them.

The bullies scowled. "Zip it Clair!"

"I'm surprised you guys are wasting your time on this," she continued. "Haven't you heard?"

"Heard what?"

"What? You mean you don't know?" Clair faked surprised. "Everyone's been talking about it. The chess club got permission to use the gym after school while the wrestlers have to practice outside."

"What? No way!" The twins said at the same time. They both looked surprised and angry. Cody had known right away it was all BS, but these idiots bought it hook, line and sinker.

"Way."

The bullies let go of Cody's shirt, dropping him to the floor. "No way are nerds kicking us out of the gym!"

"Way."

"We better talk to coach!" The jock on the left said to the jock on the right. "Come on!" They both ran off in the direction of the gym having forgotten Cody entirely.

Clair smiled at her success. "That was child's play."

"Thanks," Cody picked himself off the floor. "You really saved my butt."

"No sweat. Messing with those assholes is always the highlight of my day." She then got a better look at the brunette. "Wait a minute…I know you! You were with those monsters last night!"

"Shh!" Cody placed his hand over her mouth and glanced around nervously. "Not so loud!"

"Let go," Clair pulled his hand off her mouth. "I'll be quiet okay? Not that there's anyone around to hear us."

"Sorry!" Cody placed both hands behind his back. "Just nervous. I'm Cody, by the way. I don't think I introduced myself last night. You're Clair right?"

"That's right," she nodded. "Cool to meet you Cody. And just to be clear, you were with those monsters last night right?"

Cody nodded. "That's right."

"So what, are you a monster? Do you have a hidden tail or something?" She glanced at Cody's ass as if she'd spot a long tail sticking out.

"No, I'm not a monster. I just go to school at Monster High," he explained. "Those monsters are my friends. Most of them anyway."

Clair was intrigued. "_You_ go to Monster High? And you're a human? I've never heard of a human going to a monster school. That's wicked!"

"Yeah I guess," Cody said awkwardly. "It's a long story really and I don't have time to explain it."

"Okay, but why are you here?" she asked.

"I came to find out what's going on. As the only 'normie' in school I was the only one that could be seen on the human side."

"Let me guess," Clair rested a hand on her hip. "This is about all the school pranking right?" Cody nodded. "Well I can't really blame you guys for pranking us back. I heard how your school got hit twice. I'd have wanted a little revenge myself."

"That's the thing," Cody said. "Some of the monsters from my school did come to prank you guys, but they were too late. When they got here last night someone had already spray-painted that skull on your school."

"Whoa, really?" Clair raised a dark eyebrow. "Are you sure?"

"Positive. I saw it myself."

"But that doesn't make any sense. What's going on? Did a different monster do it?"

"That's what I need to figure out," Cody sighed. Just then the bell rang announcing second period was over. "What can you tell me about the guys who pranked our school? I figure that's a good place to start."

Clair glanced behind Cody and spotted something. "Well you don't have to ask me; it looks like they're coming this way now."

Cody was unsure of what she meant until he turned around. It was that strange girl Lilith coming out of a nearby classroom. She was heading right for them. "Hello Clair," she greeted the Goth.

"Lilith."

"As friendly as ever I see." She then turned to Cody. "Who are you, the new kid? I don't think I've seen you around school before." As she stared at Cody she recalled seeing his face before. "Wait a minute, I have seen you before, and not at school. Now where was it…"

The spy's eyes widened. He had to think fast before she remembered seeing him with the monsters at the party. "You saw me last night," Cody said without thinking. Inside he cringed but decided to roll with it. The truth can make a great lie and for the moment Lilith had stopped remembering and was focused on him. "Yeah I was at the party where you and your crew found those monsters."

"Were you?" Lilith tried to recall. "Yes, maybe that's where I saw you."

Cody didn't want to give her anymore time to remember. "Yeah that was great. I really loved how you told those monster punks off and then called the cops on them," he lied.

"Oh really?" Lilith said warming up to the boy. "Well it's always nice to meet another monster-hater."

"Well it's true," he continued lying. At first he had just said whatever came to mind but all of a sudden a plan formed in Cody's mind. "In fact, I'd like to join your monster hunter patrol group thing. I really want to do my part."

"Do you?" Lilith looked at him with a mix of intrigue and suspicion. "Well I appreciate it, but we're not really recruiting. I don't think we'd have a use for you…"

"Don't dismiss me so fast!" Cody cut her off. "You're used to working with those twins right? They've got a lot of muscle that's for sure, but not much brains." He moved closer till he was only a few inches from the monster-hater. "You need someone that can keep up with you. Someone with the smarts to keep you one step ahead of the monsters and make your already awesome plans even better!" He then whispered into her ear, "I can do that." Lilith blushed.

Meanwhile Clair was looking at Cody like he had two heads. She stood there open-mouthed unsure what was even going on. "A-Alright," she heard Lilith say to Cody. "I guess I can give you a test run to see if your worthy of joining us." The blonde then wrote something down on a small piece of paper and handed it to Cody. "Meet us at this address and time. Don't be late."

Lilith then walked off to her next class leaving Cody holding the note. Once she turned the corner and was out of sight he immediately sighed in relief. "Oh thank God," he slumped against a locker. "I can't believe that worked."

"What…what the hell was that?" Clair asked.

"Improvising," he said. "She's not much smarter than her goons. I just had to stroke her ego and convince her I was on her side. I thought that if I went with her I'd be able to figure out what's going on and maybe catch her in the act."

"Wow that is a good idea," Clair said relieved that Cody wasn't a terrible person. "What's the note say?"

Cody read it. "Tonight at eight meet in front of the school." After rolling his eyes he tossed it. "Why not just say that?"

"She must not have wanted me to hear," Clair rationalized. "She knows I don't hate monsters." She smiled. "Hey I think I know how I can help."

"How?"

* * *

Cody snuck back to Monster High that afternoon. By the time he got back it was already the end of the day. It was a lot quieter than usual because most of the students had already gone home. Luckily Frankie was waiting for him outside the school.

The black and white haired girl's eyes lit up when she spotted him jogging over to her. "Cody! You're back!" She ran over and hugged him tightly. "Oh I was so worried! Are you okay? You're not hurt are you?"

"Nice to see you too Frankie," Cody said, feeling a little squished. "Don't worry, I'm totally unharmed. Nobody figured out I go to school here."

"Well that's the best news I've had all day," she sighed. "Things did not go well at school."

"What went wrong?"

"To put it in one word: Cleo. Let me tell you the whole story…"

_*Flashback*_

It started in fourth period study hall. The teacher was out to lunch, so to speak, so many of the monsters were talking. To be honest, I was moping. I still felt responsible about what happened last night. At the next table over Cleo and Deuce were sitting together. I could tell there was some tension between them; they'd barely spoken all day. Then Cleo suddenly said something.

"Deuce I'm sorry," she started.

"Aww hey listen, we all…"

"I'm sorry you can't sit next to your best friend Frankie!" she told him rudely.

"Whoa, best friend?" Deuce got confused when what he thought was an apology turned into an attack. "Where'd that come from?"

"Look at you two, hanging out, taking little trips to New Salem…" I could hear every word so the whole thing was incredibly embarrassing.

Deuce scoffed. "Excuse me for helping her try to save everyone from getting busted!"

"Fang up job you did there," Cleo rolled her eyes. "Didn't do Clawd much good." Just then her phone went off. "Daddy? Nefera?" She had it on speaker so everyone could hear.

"Daughter, we heard what happened."

"Oh daddy!" Cleo faked a sob. "I can't believe how those normies treated me!"

"I heard you had to run from the cops," Nefera laughed. "Kinda makes my day."

"There's nothing wrong with getting in a little trouble for something you believe in," her father commented.

"Too bad she doesn't really believe in it," Deuce commented.

"Is that Deuce? Cleo take me off speakerphone!"

"Okay," Cleo put the icoffin up to her ear. No one else could hear what they were saying, but it wasn't hard to guess. "Yes daddy, I know. But he's always been there for me. Stay out of it Nefera! Yes daddy. Okay, I will." She hung up the phone and let out a defeated sigh.

The Egyptian girl turned to her boyfriend. "Deuce, I need to be with someone that supports me."

"Support you? Whoa I do support you! I just don't agree with…"

"Well if you can't support me, we can't be together."

"Wait hold up, are you breaking up with me?"

"Yes."

"Is this you talking or your family?"

"M-Me," she answered meekly.

"Alright, cool," Deuce turned away. "Fine by me." They spent the rest of the period in awkward silence.

_*End Flashback*_

"Deuce and Cleo broke up?" Cody said surprised. "No way!"

Frankie nodded, "It's true. And later at lunch she got even worse. She told the whole school that she's in league with whoever's been pranking the normies. Now everyone's on her side cheering her on like she was the one who pranked them."

"Well that's a load of crap," Cody grunted. "It's not hard to see through that lie." He then remembered something. "Well what about Clawd? Bloodgood got him back from the normies right? That's good news at least."

Frankie shook her head regretfully. "She didn't. She said the cops wouldn't give him up. Bloodgood was really angry and made a bunch of phone calls but so far he's still in there. Poor Howleen was so upset, and Clawdeen too."

"That's terrible!" Cody kicked a nearby rock into the street.

A minute of silence passed. "So what happened at the normie school? Did you find anything out?"

"Yeah, I learned a few things, and I came up with a plan." He then explained running into Clair and then Lilith. Cody revealed how he tricked the small-minded girl into letting him come along with her.

"I don't know Cody," Frankie sounded hesitant, "that plan sounds pretty dangerous. What if it backfires?"

"Don't worry Frankie, Clair's got my back," he explained. "After she heard my plan she wanted in. She and her friend Chad agreed to follow me tonight from a distance. They'll bring a night-vision camera to record everything Lilith does and I'll record everything she says on my phone. That way we've got her!"

"Well…it does sound like a solid plan," she admitted. "I'm just worried. Clawdeen and Lagoona are too."

Cody leaned over and kissed Frankie on the lips. "I'm sorry to make you worry Frankie, but I think it'll be alright. Clair and Chad agreed to come to my aid if Lilith tries anything. But even so, I promise to be careful."

Frankie smiled softly, "you're in a lot of trouble if anything happens to you Cody. No sex for a month."

"A whole month? That's too harsh," he joked. "I'm not sure you'd be able to last either."

"I could last longer to you," she pulled him in close. "I just don't want to." The two kissed again, this time long and gentle. As always Cody could feel that spark of electricity run through him as her lips devoured his.

* * *

Cody showed back up at the normie school three minutes early. It was dark out and chilly. He shivered as he looked around for Lilith and her goons. They weren't there yet, and as it turned out, didn't show up for another five minutes. "I-I should've brought a jacket…" The human hoped this wouldn't take too long. He knew Clair and Chad were already waiting. They sent him a text, so even though he couldn't see them Cody was sure they were somewhere out there.

What he saw first wasn't Lilith, but the light from the flashlight she was waving around. When she got closer Cody could make out her and the two bully twins. Apparently she really didn't have anyone else working with her. "You made it," she smiled. "Good."

"Why is the new kid here again?" One of the twins asked.

"Yeah, we don't need him!" the other agreed.

Lilith rolled her eyes. "I needed someone along that could actually think. Unlike you dumbasses who are only good for manual labor."

The twins did not look happy to hear that, but kept their mouths shut. Cody thought it best not to antagonize them. "So what's the plan?" As subtly as he could he turned on a recording app on the icoffin in his pocket to record their entire conversation.

Lilith snapped her fingers and one of the boys dropped a gym bag at her feet. When she unzipped it Cody could see it was full of spray paint. "Let me guess: we're going to get the monsters back by spray-painting their school?"

"You're much smarter than these two idiots," she motioned to the twins. "But sadly you're only aware of half of our plan. You see I want to get more humans on our side, and to do that we have to ruin the monster's reputation. We have to frame them so everyone will see them for the evil freaks they really are. How are we going to do that you ask?"

With that Lilith pulled out her Smartphone and held it up dramatically. "I'm going to record these two 'monsters' vandalizing our school."

Cody turned back to the twins to see they had slipped monster masks over their heads. Cody actually thought they looked less scary now. But his eyes widened when he realized her plot. "So you're saying…you were the ones who vandalized the school last night? It wasn't a monster?"

Lilith put her hands on her hips and looked triumphant. "That's right, we did it. We vandalized our own school to make everyone think those Monster High freaks hit us back. And because the police in this town turn a blind eye to monsters, they'll only care when it's our side that gets hit!" The blonde girl began to laugh and her two cronies joined in.

_Damn, this girl really is a bitch_, Cody thought. _But on the bright side, she just gave me everything I need. _

"So," Lilith tossed Cody a can of spray-paint. "Ready to give those monsters what's coming to them?"

"Umm…no," Cody told her calmly. He immediately shot the paint into the eyeholes of the twins. They both howled in pain and clutched their faces. Lilith stood there looking confused as Cody shoved her to the ground and ran off. He ran as fast as he could past the parking lot and through a neighborhood. From the distance he thought he heard Lilith yelling at him but he was too far gone.

After a few minutes of sprinting he was tired and needed to breathe. As he got some air he saw Clair and Chad running toward him. "Oh man you sure can run," Chad said after catching up.

"Cody, why did you run?" Clair asked. "I recorded everything on my phone but I don't think it's enough. All it shows is those idiots in masks carrying spray-paint."

"Don't worry," Cody assured her. "Lilith told me everything. She's responsible for hitting both schools and I've recorded the whole thing!"

Clair looked stunned. "Wow really? She's even dumber than I thought!"

The three human teens all laughed. "We should get this to the cops," Cody suggested, "then they'll have to let Clawd go!"

"Yeah," Chad agreed, "with that evidence, how could they not?"

_Yes,_ Cody thought. _How could they not? _

* * *

**A/N: The next chapter should finish up the "ghoul's rule" movie. Finally. **

**Reviews are appreciated. Every single one counts! Thanks guys. **


	19. Clawd's Rescue

**A/N: Hey guys, happy new year. This chapter gave me a lot of trouble. I was really busy the first 2 weeks and then got major writer's block this last week. I ended up writing this pretty quick and it's not that great and rather short for this story. I just really wanted to get through this movie arc. In the future I'll plan out exactly how I want to do this better. Hopefully it's not completely terrible. So read on. **

**The Canadian at Monster High**

**Chapter 19: Clawd's Rescue**

The first thing Cody did was head home to get a good night's sleep. It was too late for him to tell anyone or do anything on his own. Clair and Chad headed back to their homes after planning to meet up with Cody the next day. The three of them knew how vital tomorrow would be. It seemed even more important considering it was Halloween.

The next day started surprisingly similar to the previous one; Cody gathered the ghouls and headed for Bloodgood's office. He knew the best chance he had of resolving this issue and freeing Clawd would be with a real authority figure that could speak on his behalf. The police could ignore a teenager, but ignoring an adult ghoul with a good standing wouldn't be as easy. They'd have to listen to her, or at least, Cody sure hoped so.

He took Clawdeen, Howleen and Draculaura with him since they were the most concerned about Clawd, along with Frankie and Lagoona. The last two girls didn't have to come but wanted to be there for Cody anyway. It was still early when the group arrived at the headmistress' office and Cody knocked on the door.

When he heard a voice say "come in" he immediately opened the door and went inside. As usual Bloodgood was at her desk, going through some papers. She looked up to see Cody enter her office and her demeanor changed. "Mr. Anderson, I wasn't expecting you, certainly not this early," she chuckled. The older woman then began to unbutton her blouse. "Just remember, we can't make this a regular thing…"

She then noticed the five ghouls walk in behind Cody. "…oh. This isn't what I thought it was."

The ghouls' eyes widened at the sight of the normally well composed woman with the top half of her blouse unbuttoned and her bra sticking out. "It's about Clawd," Cody said blushing red. He at least had realized right away that Bloodgood had been preparing to strip to fuck him. Despite how appealing that idea sounded, he knew he had come here for a reason and needed to stick to it. Plus he knew the werewolf sisters weren't about to stand there watching him fuck the headmistress while their sibling was in trouble.

"Yes, what about him?" Bloodgood began to re-button her shirt. "If you've come here looking for news, I don't have any. Despite all the overtime I've put in looking on it I haven't managed to make any headway with those stubborn human fools."

"That's not it," Cody told her. "I have great news headmistress: we've got proof that Clawd is innocent! Not only that, but a confession to all of the pranks-by a human!"

"A confession?" The headless woman jumped to her feet excitedly. "Is this true? Do you really have proof?"

"It's true ma'am," Frankie nodded. "But Cody's the one who did all the work."

"Show her already Cody!" Howleen exclaimed impatiently.

"Of course," the male pulled out the camera and his phone. He showed her the footage he got from Clair along with the recording of Lilith confessing.

"You were telling the truth," Bloodgood said after seeing the proof. "Wonderful work Cody! With this we can get Clawd released for sure!"

The teens cheered. That had been exactly what they had wanted to hear. Bloodgood explained that she'd get one of the teachers to fill in for her while she went down to the police office. "We want to come too," Cody said.

"Yeah, he's our brother!" Clawdeen pointed out while Howleen nodded. "You have to let us come!"

Bloodgood hesitated. "I don't know. You're all supposed to be in school today and this'll be the second time this week that you missed class…" She then looked into her student's eyes-all of which looked sad and sympathetic. "Oh all right! But not all of you, just Clawdeen, Howleen and Cody. Frankie, Lagoona, Draculaura, you'll have to go to class instead."

All three girls looked disappointed. "Drat," Lagoona sighed. "I wanted to help rescue Clawd too."

"Don't worry," Cody assured them. "We'll be back real soon. You won't even miss us."

The headmistress quickly gathered her things and made preparations. Once she was done she got the three teens into her car and drove off.

* * *

It was still morning when they reached the human police station so there weren't many people around. Bloodgood thought that was good as she didn't want to draw a scene with so many monsters in what was strictly human territory. After parking the car she slipped inside with the teens.

Instantly all eyes were on them as they approached a younger officer manning the entrance desk. He had dark skin and wore glasses. "What are you doing here?" he sneered.

"I am Headmistress Bloodgood from Monster High, and I need to speak with the sheriff immediately," the woman answered unfazed by his rudeness.

The man frowned. "The sheriff has wasted enough of his time speaking to you. You're not welcome here anymore and neither are your kind," he indicated the teens. "Better get going before someone starts getting ideas…"

But Bloodgood was in no mood for games. "Listen to me you incompetent fool!" She slammed her fist on the man's desk. "I don't have time for this! You are illegally holding an innocent monster prisoner and I've brought your sheriff proof! If you don't get out of my way I'll go over your heads and when I do I'll be sure they know who it was that got in my way…Officer Stiff."

The officer looked surprised and a little intimidated. "Fine," he grumbled. "He's back there, you know the way. Get out of here you monster bitch."

Cody and the two girls looked alarmed at the insult but Bloodgood acted as if she hadn't heard it. "Thank you," she said sarcastically before heading behind the man to the back. They walked past multiple police officers at their desks and most of them glared or muttered insults as the monsters walked past.

When they got to the sheriff's desk however it was to discover the man wasn't there. The chair was empty and the only thing on the desk was a box of half-eaten donuts and a name plate reading "Sheriff Blunt". Bloodgood looked trouble. "He must be at the cells. Come, Clawd may be in trouble."

The teens followed quickly behind her with both Clawdeen and Howleen looking worried. The cells were down a long hallway. The first two were empty, but the third was not. In front of it was the sheriff and he was saying something to whoever was inside. "Sheriff!" the older woman called out. The man turned to look at them and frowned.

"What are you doing here? I thought I told Stiff not to let any of you monster trash in here." He glanced toward the front desk. "I'm gonna whoop that boy's ass…"

"We're here because we have proof that Clawd is-

"Clawd!" Howleen cried out. The two werewolf sisters had looked inside the cell. Cody and Bloodgood turned to look too to see the young man/monster was indeed inside. He did not look well however as he had iron chains on his hands and feet and what looked like an iron muzzle covering his mouth. He heard his sister call out and turned toward them. His face was covered in bruises and he had two black eyes.

"Oh my ghoul!" Clawdeen wrapped her hands around the bars as tears formed in her eyes. "What did you do to him?"

"Nothing really," the officer shrugged. "He was getting a little rowdy so we had to knock him down, and maybe the boys got a little rough…"

Bloodgood had turned purple. "Release him at once! This is cruel and unusual punishment and furthermore we have proof that he wasn't responsible for vandalizing the school."

Now the man looked more interested. "What proof?"

The headmistress showed him the same confession Cody had showed her not an hour earlier. Sheriff Blunt had a concerned looked on his face as he watched. He was silent for a moment after it was over, as if contemplating his next move. "Well that is interesting," the man remarked. "I guess you do have proof." A second later he dropped the camera onto the floor. "Whoops!" He kicked it hard into the wall where it broke. Bloodgood reached for the icoffin in his hand but she wasn't fast enough. He flung the phone as hard as he could again the jail cell-smashing it into pieces.

"My mistake, you had proof."

My phone!" Horrified Cody picked up the pieces off his icoffin off the ground.

Bloodgood gave the sheriff a look of deep disgust. "You horrible man! What's wrong with you?"

"I'll let you monster freaks in on a little secret," the sheriff smirked. "I-don't-care. I don't care who did it; monsters, humans-whatever! And I don't care that you have proof either. I'm bringing this town back to the good old days when monsters lived under the foot of mankind. That teenage girl just gave me the perfect opportunity and I'm not going to waste it."

"What are you planning?" Bloodgood asked. "Are you going to put on some farce of a trial to put Clawd in jail? You'll never get away with it."

"Oh I've got something better in mind," a sick look crossed the man's face. "Forget a stupid trial! I'm going to give the people what they really want: a public execution! I'm going to put that boy in the "Treat or Treatment" in front of the whole town! That way all you monsters will know where you belong! Ah ha ha ha!" he began to laugh.

The headmistress looked shocked. "You wouldn't! That's…that's crazy! You'll never get away with it."

"I think I will, but just to make sure…" He motioned with a tilt of his neck. It was then that the ghouls realized the other police officers had stood up. They were starting to surround them in a circle. "We can't let you leave. We'll have to get rid of the boy obviously, but I'm sure we can find a use for the girls…"

"NO!" Clawdeen screamed out before slashing her claws across the sheriff's face. Her fingers cut deep and drew blood resulting in the man letting out a scream and falling to the ground. As soon as he hit the floor the other police officers charged.

Howleen roared and tried to hold them back. Cody kicked the legs out from underneath a few of them but it wasn't enough. As one of the bigger ones was about to grab Bloodgood he was hit in the back of the head with a small metal object. Cody's expression brightened to see Clair and Chad standing behind them.

Clair was holding a red fire extinguisher. "Sorry we're late!" She then turned the nozzle toward the cops and unleashed a wave of white foam on all of them. It was wet and sticky and distracting enough to stop them in their tracks. The cops either moved out of the way or tried to shield themselves. "Move! Move!" Clair yelled.

Cody grabbed Bloodgood's hand while Howleen grabbed Clawdeen and then ran past the cops over to the two humans. "Let's go!" Clair chucked the fire extinguisher at an approaching Sheriff Blunt before heading for the exit. The five teens and one adult all squished into Bloodgood's car and drove away as fast as they could.

Cody briefly glanced back to see a half dozen cops run out covered in white foam looking angry. "Now what are we going to do?"

"My brother's still back there!" Howleen cried. "Who knows what they'll do to him now!"

"I don't know kids," Bloodgood sighed. "I don't know." It wasn't a good sign.

* * *

"Oh you poor thing! Are you alright? I knew I shouldn't have let you go without me!"

Frankie was fussing over Cody after they had gotten back to Monster High and told her and Lagoona what transpired. "I'm fine Frankie." They were hanging out in Bloodgood's office for the moment. Clair and Chad had been dropped off at their own homes.

"Oh! What are we going to do?" Lagoona chewed on her lip as she paced the headmistress' office. "What are we going to do?"

"Where'd Draculaura go?" Cody wondered. "Wasn't she here a minute ago?"

"She…didn't take the news too well," Frankie sighed. "Bloodgood's comforting her and Howleen."

Just then the door opened and Clawdeen walked in dragging Cleo behind her by the ear. "Let go! Let go! Let go!" the Egyptian princess grimaced in pain until Clawdeen released her ear.

"What is she doing here?" Cody asked.

"She's going to help us," Clawdeen explained.

"Excuse me?"

"You've been making a lot of trouble Cleo and it's gotta stop," the werewolf said in full serious mode. "People are actually getting hurt out there while your spreading rumors and lies to boost your own ego." She then told Cleo everything that had happened in the last two days but specifically that morning.

"Do you see now? This is for real and we could all be in danger."

Cleo looked uncomfortable as she gazed down at her feet and away from the others. "…I didn't even want to do this okay? I don't even care, I was just doing what daddy told me."

Lagoona patted her on the shoulder. "We understand that love, but…"

"But daddy's not here right now!" Clawdeen said harshly. "We are, and we need your help!"

"What can I do?" the Egyptian asked. "Unless of course, you're interested in a cursed artifact. There are more than a few at my house that could come in handy…"

"We can't do that!" Frankie shook her head. "We shouldn't even consider it."

"And even if we did, they never work anyway," Clawdeen pointed out. "We would just end up cursing ourselves."

Cleo crossed her arms. "Well then, I don't know what you want from me."

Cody shook his head. "No offense Cleo, but neither do I. It's not like you have any power over the humans in this town." He sighed. "If only that asshole hadn't destroyed Clair's camera and my phone…" in his hand he cradled the broken remains of his icoffin. "We're screwed without proof."

An idea entered Cleo's mind. "Oh, well maybe I can be of help."

"How?" The other teens said at once.

"You still have the pieces of your phone right? Well I can get Ghoulia to help and maybe she can fix it or something." The popular ghoul pulled out her phone and called her zombie sidekick immediately.

"Do you think that could work?" Lagoona asked.

"I've never seen Ghoulia magically put a broken phone back together," Clawdeen pointed out. "But I guess anything's worth a try at this point."

A few minutes later the zombie girl with blue hair and white glasses stepped into the headmistress' office. "Ughh?" she asked after being let in.

"We need your help Ghoulia," Cleo explained. "Cody has some super important information on his phone and we were wondering if you could fix it." Cody handed the zombie the remains of the icoffin. "Can you do it?"

"Raaghh," Ghoulia examined the pieces before turning back to Cleo. "Mehhh raaalll…."

"What's she saying?" Cody asked.

"She said your phone is broken and there's no way she could possibly fix it," Cleo sighed.

"Ughhh."

"Wait really?"

"Now what did she say?"

"Ghoulia said she can't fix it, but she might be able to retrieve the data anyway!" Cleo explained.

"Really? Well that's great!"

Ghoulia took off her backpack and sat down in a nearby seat. She pulled out her laptop from inside and turned it on. Retrieving the phone's hard drive from the broken pieces she plugged it into her computer. Her fingers typed away at a speed far greater than the average zombie's as she brought up the program.

"Ughhh…"

"She found it!" Clawdeen translated before Cody could ask.

The zombie girl clicked the enter key and the recording off Cody's phone began to play. "Yay!" The teens cheered excitedly. They could hardly believe their luck. The sheriff's display of violence hadn't been nearly as effective as they had all thought.

"But now what?" Cleo asked. "I thought you all said the police didn't care. What good is proof if no one wants to hear it?"

"She has a point…" Frankie said as the mood deflated.

"I'm not so sure," Cody said deep in thought. "The police didn't care, they were all corrupt, but that doesn't mean the entire town is like that."

"So who will you show it to this time?" The Egyptian played the devil's advocate. "The mayor? The school board? Maybe you'll show it to some concerned parents; I'm sure that'll work."

"Everybody," Cody said. "I'll show it to everyone in town." He stood up, "and I'll show them all at the same time!"

"Will that work?" Lagoona wondered.

"It might, but I'll need Ghoulia's help." Cody turned to the zombie girl with a pleading look in his eyes.

"Rawrr…" She shrugged.

"Ghoulia says she'll do it, but she has a condition."

"That's fine," he told her. "I'll do whatever she wants as long as she helps me out." A look of confidence was visible on the boy's face. "Ghouls, I think I've got a plan."

* * *

"So what do you think Spectra? Can you do it?"

"It'll be dangerous," Frankie pointed out. "No one will be disappointed if you say no."

"I'll be a little disappointed actually," Clawdeen said.

"Clawdeen!"

Spectra laughed. "Sure Cody, I can do it. But it does sound scary."

"It's your choice," Cody assured her the ghost girl outside of the school. "I know you have good reason to be scared, just know that it's a big deal and we could really use your help."

"I…" Spectra paused. "I'll do it Cody; anything for you."

"Thank you so much!" He hugged the specter. Cody knew how much Spectra loved physical affection-considering he was the only one who could give it to her. The human could almost feel the shiver of pleasure running up her spine and knew she would keep her word.

"Okay, let's go check on Ghoulia." Cody, Frankie and Clawdeen ran toward the library while Spectra hovered behind them. Time had passed and it was nearing the end of the day. Classes were ending and students were heading home-many afraid of what Halloween night would bring. Cody needed to make sure they didn't have reason to fear.

When they reached the library they found Ghoulia working on her computer with Cleo and Lagoona hanging out nearby, but no one else in the building. "How's it looking Ghoulia?" Cody leaned over the ghoul.

"Ehh," she gave him a thumbs up.

"Great!" Cody clapped his hands together. He turned to the Egyptian princess. "Cleo, where's Clair?"

"Standing right behind you."

"Ah!" Cody nearly jumped a foot off the ground when he realized the Goth was mere inches away. "What the hell were you doing?"

Clair laughed. "Scaring you. What? It was funny."

Cody rolled his eyes before turning to her and Cleo. "Do you ghouls have your speeches prepared?"

"Got it," Clair held up a piece of paper.

"Yeah, fine," Cleo did the same.

"Cleo you know this is important right?" Clawdeen berated her.

"Don't worry Clawdeen, I'll handle it. Those dumb normies won't know what hit them!"

"Then we're good to go?" Cody asked rhetorically. "Good. Ghoulia start the hack." The zombie grunted followed by the sound of a keyboard clacking. "Alright Spectra get ready."

"Cody wait!" Frankie ran over and hugged him. She then placed something in his pants pocket. "Just in case something happens. Good luck!"

"Thanks Frankie. Ready Spectra?"

The ghost girl nodded and grabbed the human by the waist. "Hold on tight!" Cody wrapped his arms around her as they both became incorporeal. The others watched as she flew off the ground carrying Cody and passed right through the ceiling.

They were soon floating high up into the air where they could see the whole town. Cody shivered from the cold but did his best to hold on tight. Once Spectra spotted the police station she began to fly in that direction. They flew past cars, houses and businesses in mere seconds. Cody would've thought it wonderful if it hadn't been so terrifying.

Soon they were hovering just above the police station. There weren't any cops outside but Cody was positive the inside was brimming with them. Ghoulia had hacked into the police station's computers and had learned that the Sheriff's public execution was going to start in a few hours. They didn't have much time but hopefully they hadn't moved Clawd yet.

Spectra landed them both on the roof. As Cody had already explained to her, they couldn't just float in from wherever, they needed to make sure they were right above the cells. Cody paced the roof. "It should be…around here." He motioned to the area under his feet.

The ghost girl nodded and went transparent before sticking her head through the ceiling. Since it was only part of her head it was unlikely anyone would notice in such a small amount of time. When she came back up a few seconds later she gave him a thumbs up. "These are the cells Cody, but you were one off. He's in the next one over."

"Thanks Spectra. Let's make this fast." Once again he grabbed onto her and she went transparent before slowly floating them through the ceiling. Clawd's cell was quiet as they reappeared right in front of him. The werewolf's eyes went wide and he tried to say something but it came out muffled thanks to the muzzle. He looked even worse than before; he now had cuts on his face.

"Be quiet Clawd," Cody shushed him. "We're here to get you out."

"Oh no Cody," Spectra gasped. "He's held down by all those chains. Flying both of you out of here will be tough enough, but there's no way I can do it weighed down by that!"

"What?" Cody freaked. "I thought you could phase through them and take them off!"

"I'm not that skilled yet," the phantom shook her head. "We'll have to get the keys."

"That's too dangerous!" Cody whisper-yelled. "We don't know where they are-

"What the fuck is going on in here?"

Both teens froze at the sound of the deep voice. They heard footsteps signaling someone coming over. Cody motioned for Spectra to try anyway but it was too late. The sheriff appeared from around the corner. The blood red cuts from Clawdeen's claws were still visible (and were probably going to scar) as the man's eyes narrowed into angry slits. "It's you. You're one of them!"

With scary speed Sheriff Blunt's hands shot through the bars and reached for Cody and Spectra who barely leapt away in time. "Get over here! You can join your friend in the execution!"

Spectra screamed. The sound brought Cody out of his own fear. He knew the yelling would bring more officers and more problems. Then he recalled what Frankie had given him. Out of his pocket he pulled a small metal can which he pointed right in the man's face.

"Pepper spray, bitch!"

"Ahhh!" The man screamed in horrible pain as Cody sprayed him with an intense blast of painful chemicals. The teen held his finger down until the adult pulled back completely away from the cage. His hands grasped his face as he continued to cry out. The chemicals seemed to be having an adverse effect on the man's cuts; something Cody hadn't considered.

He turned to Spectra. "Hurry! Do it now!"

"But I've never done it before!" If ghosts could sweat, Spectra would be. She phased through Clawd's restraints attempting to pull him free from them, but it was no use. It didn't work. Spectra pulled back. "I'm sorry."

"Try again!" he urged her. "This time take my hand," he grabbed her hand and laced his fingers through hers. "I'm here with you, I can help. Focus on my hand and try again."

Spectra couldn't imagine why such a thing would work, but felt strangely compelled to try. Holding Cody's hand calmed her and when she focused the ghost girl was struck by an intense feeling; like a jolt of electricity. She felt connected to Cody in a way she'd never known before. Not only that, but she felt more powerful and more confident. She quickly went transparent and put her hand on CLawd's shoulder. Instantly he phased through his restraints and they fell clattering to the floor.

Without a word Spectra turned toward the ceiling and flew all three of them out of there. She flew past the roof and right up into the sky. Only then did she stop to catch her breath. "You did it!" Cody waved his free arm around excitedly as the other one clung to her. "Spectra you are awesome! You're my hero!"

Spectra blushed for a moment and then smiled. "No Cody, you're my hero." She glanced over at Clawd who also looked relieved but too hurt to say anything. "Time to head back." She flew them back to school.

* * *

Meanwhile, while Spectra and Cody had gone to rescue Clawd, the rest of the ghouls had remained behind with their own job. Ghoulia, using her amazing computer skills, managed to hack into all the computers, phones, radios and television stations in New Salem all at once. Whatever had been playing was replaced with a video being shot live at the school. Lagoona and Frankie were recording it.

An image of Cleo and Clair popped up all around town; to both humans and monsters alike. They were sitting beside each other at a long table staring into the camera. "Hello New Salem," Clair spoke as if this was the daily news. "My name is Clair."

"And I'm Cleo."

"Sorry to interrupt whatever you were doing, but this is an important announcement everyone in town needs to hear." She nodded to Cleo.

The Egyptian cleared her throat before speaking. "A grave injustice has occurred against the monsters of this town. A small group of human teenagers have been vandalizing the human and monster schools in an attempt to start up trouble among the different groups. They wanted to make it look like the monsters were equally responsible, but it was all a scam and we have proof. Play the recording Ghoulia."

A second later the recording Ghoulia had managed to retrieve off the remains of Cody's phone was played. Clair and Cleo stayed quiet until it was over. "That was New Salem's own Lilith Hellscream," Clair stated. "Unfortunately her little pranks did work and inspired the prejudice of Sheriff Blunt."

Cleo picked up from there. "The sheriff arrested a young werewolf named Clawd Wolf and illegally held him, interrogated and tortured him. When Monster High headmistress presented this man with proof of Clawd's innocence the sheriff destroyed the footage and attempted to imprison her and some of the students. They only narrowly escaped his clutches."

"But don't take our word for it," Clair smirked. "Thanks to our techies impressive hacking abilities, we have that footage available to show you. Roll the clip please!" A few seconds later the image of Clair and Cleo was replaced with a black and white recording of the inside of the police station. Cody had asked Ghoulia if, when she was hacking into the police computers, if she could download the footage off their cameras. It turned out she could and retrieved the footage they needed.

Everyone in New Salem watched as the sheriff destroyed the evidence, revealed his evil plan and then attempted to kidnap the ghouls and Cody. Only then did they cut back to Clair and Cleo. "Well that doesn't look good for Sheriff Blunt does it Cleo?"

"Not it doesn't Clair," the Egyptian smiled playfully. "Considering the circumstances and the danger poor Clawd is in, a rescue team is currently attempting to free him from the corrupt police officer's clutches. Said rescuers will remain anonymous so assholes will not be able to arrest them later for saving someone's life."

Clair then got serious. "Humans of New Salem, I urge you, stop this madness! The monsters are not our enemies! They can be our friends. Let go of your prejudice and learn to live in peace."

"Monsters of New Salem," Cleo spoke. "I urge you, do not let the humans walk all over you. Don't start fights, but don't let them push you around! And for Ra's sake, don't let that psycho sheriff get away with this."

The Goth nodded, "well said Cleo. And in case anyone out there wants to cover this whole thing up, we're uploading this entire broadcast to the internet. It's going straight to YouTube."

"You mean FrightTube."

"What the hell is FrightTube?" Clair looked confused. "Err I mean, signing off."

The broadcast ended. The girls relaxed and dropped their scripts. "Great job you two," Clawdeen walked over and gave them both a water bottle. "I mean it."

"That was tougher than I thought," Clair said taking a swig of water.

"Eh, I'm used to being in the public's eye," Cleo shrugged.

A few minutes later Cody and Spectra returned with Clawd. They landed in the room where Howleen and Clawdeen were waiting. Both ghouls embraced their brother. Then Draculaura showed up and did the same. Lagoona called an ambulance.

Ten minutes later the ambulance showed up and loaded Clawd carefully onto a stretcher. A teary-eyed Draculaura said goodbye. "You're going to be okay Clawd!"

"Stay strong big brother!" Clawdeen said encouragingly.

Clawd looked at them all and raised his hand up slightly in response. "T-Thank you…" he was put into the ambulance and driven to the hospital. Both sisters went with him.

Meanwhile Cody and Frankie were watching from a distance. "Do you think he'll be okay?"

Frankie nodded. "You and Spectra did an amazing job. Was it scary?"

"Yeah," Cody admitted. "But Spectra was amazing. And there was this moment…I felt something. I think there's a connection between us."

"Ah!" Frankie's eyes widened excitedly. "Do you think she could be…?"

"She might," Cody answered mysteriously. "But let's worry about that later." He spotted Ghoulia coming toward them.

The zombie girl stumbled over to Cody and stood in front of him. She groaned and like every other time Cody had no clue what it meant. "Oh right, she wants her reward. You did promise." Frankie reminded him.

"I forgot to ask what that was." Cody remembered. But just as he was about to ask, Ghoulia wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him full on the lips. Cody didn't pull away but kissed her right back. Kissing a zombie was unusual Cody thought. It was probably an acquired taste, but he wouldn't be against doing it a few more times till he liked it.

Cody's hands went down Ghoulia's back and found the bottom of her shirt. But when he tried to pull it up she immediately stopped kissing and slapped him across the face. "Gugghhh!"

Frankie cringed. "Ghoulia says she doesn't do that on the first date. She's not that kind of ghoul." The zombie girl then moaned something else to Frankie before walking off. "Oh well Cody, better luck next time."

The human chuckled. "Come on, let's get out of here. Schools are spooky on Halloween."

Frankie giggled. "I think I know of a sparking party we could go to; lots of good food and cool monsters."

"Sounds good, but let's invite Lagoona." Cody reached down and grabbed Frankie's ass possessively. "Cause afterwards, we're going back to my place and I'm gonna fuck you silly."

Frankie moaned excitedly. "I think I like the sound of that! In that case, let's skip the party!" Cody laughed, but decided it was a good idea and the two headed back to his apartment.

The next day the teens at Monster High learned the threat was over. Apparently there'd been an attack on the police station the night before by some 'concerned' monsters and the sheriff was nowhere to be found. Maybe run out of town, maybe dead, no one knew. Tensions between monsters and humans were still high, but were under control for the time being.

And finally, Clair ended up transferring to Monster High where she became the second human student at the all-monster school.

* * *

**A/N: So that arc is finally over. You'll be glad to know more girls will be added to the harem soon. I think you can guess who's next. **

**Reviews are appreciated. **


	20. In Spectra's Spotlight

**A/N: I don't know about you guys, but I had a busy week. Thanks to everyone who reviewed last chapter, that went over better than expected. I'm excited to say we've made it to chapter 20. Yay! Will this story last another 20 chapters? I'm not hopeful. Anyway I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. Read on. **

**The Canadian at Monster High**

**Chapter 20: In Spectra's Spotlight**

"Are you excited?" Cody asked. "Nervous?"

Clair shrugged, "yeah, a little. It's not every day you switch schools, especially to a monster one," she paused. It was early morning, half an hour before class started and the two humans were walking up the stairs to Monster High. "Were you nervous on your first day?"

"Terrified," Cody laughed. "I didn't even know I was going to a school for monsters until I got here. You can thank my previous school's advisor for that."

"What?" Clair laughed incredulously. "No way!" She punched his shoulder lightly.

"Way," he assured her. "You got it easy," he said as they walked into the school, "you're the second human at this school. But since I'm the first, if you need anything, just ask."

The Goth smiled. "Thanks Cody, I appreciate it." Just then Clair was mobbed as Frankie, Lagoona, Clawdeen and Draculaura are rushed over to greet her. All four ghouls started talking at once and the new girl found herself rather overwhelmed by their optimism and positivity.

"…or ask them," Cody smiled. "They'll be happy to help you too."

Frankie smiled at the new girl. "It's voltageous that you're here at Monster High Clair! Come on, we need to go see the headmistress so you can get your schedule." She grabbed Clair's wrist and started yanking her down the hall. "Wouldn't want to be late to your first class would you?"

Clair swerved her head back to Cody. "Help me!" she mouthed.

"Nah, your fine. Frankie knows what she's doing."

The Goth rolled her eyes. "Well aren't you coming too?"

"Eh I better not," Cody shrugged uncomfortably. "If I came with the headmistress might start taking her clothes off. Better I sit this one out."

Clair had no idea what that meant. She could only stare dumbfounded as Frankie dragged her to the office.

* * *

Two hours later break started as Cody casually walked to his locker with Deuce. The two were conversing lightly. "…and that's pretty much how it happened. I'm really sorry dude."

Cody expected a punch to the face, but instead got a playful slap on the back. "No worries dude! It sounds like it was just a misunderstanding."

"Really?" Cody asked incredulous. "You're not mad?" The human found that hard to believe. After revealing what had happened between him and Cleo at the Egyptian's house he was sure he'd get beaten up.

"Well I'm sure I would be if I was still together with Cleo," Deuce admitted. "But I'm not, so I guess it doesn't really bother me."

"You haven't made up with her yet?" The smaller male frowned. "I thought after all her help on Halloween…"

"Well yeah, that was great and all," Deuce admitted begrudgingly. "But she hasn't spoken to me since our break-up. She was really harsh dude, so I'm not going to run back to her and beg for it; that's what she wants."

"Huh. I see your point."

"Anyway I can hardly blame you for checking out the ladies," Deuce smirked as they reached Cody's locker. "See that ghoul over there?" He motioned with his thumb to the girl a good ten lockers behind him. It was Iris, a green-skinned Cyclops ghoul with braided hair. "I hooked up with her a couple nights back. And you know that sea-monster ghoul Lorna? Me and her did it last night in my car."

"Uhh…cool," Cody gave a hesitant approval. "And you don't miss Cleo?"

Deuce scratched the back of his head awkwardly. "Well yeah, a little I guess. But hey, if she doesn't want me, that's her loss! I can get a new ghoulfriend."

Cody wasn't sure what to say to that, luckily he was spared the discomfort of answering when his ghoulfriend Clawdeen ran over. "Hey boys!" she waved before approaching.

"Umm," Deuce looked uncomfortable. "I gotta go." He quickly walked off just as Clawdeen arrived.

The werewolf watched the gorgon depart looking confused. "Where's Deuce going? Did I scare him off?"

"I'm not sure," Cody said before giving Clawdeen a quick kiss on the lips. "He's having some Cleo issues I guess. It might be related to that."

"Those two again," Clawdeen shook her head. "I don't know what Cleo's thinking; she just can't get off her high horse sometimes. Anyway what's up?"

"Not much," Cody shrugged. "So hey, how's your brother doing? I heard a rumor he came back to school already…"

Clawdeen scoffed, "yeah, that idiot. Don't get me wrong, he's doing much better. The doctor says his recovery is furific so far, but the doctor also said one week is not long enough. He shouldn't be going to school yet, but try telling that to him."

"No thanks," said Cody politely. "I wouldn't want to piss him off. No offense Clawdeen, but I've never gotten the impression Clawd likes me very much."

"But you saved his life!" The werewolf girl reminded him. "Come on, if I know my bro he'll be in your debt. First impressions aside, the pack means everything to him. I wouldn't be surprised if he found you and made some grand gesture of thanks sometime today."

Cody still felt uneasy, and not completely convinced. "Alright, if you say so."

"Don't be surprised! I mean it!" she called out.

Cody laughed but kept walking. He wasn't looking where he was going and ran right into another ghoul as he turned a corner. The blow knocked him off his feet and onto his butt. "Oww…" After cringing for a moment the human looked over to see the ghoul he ran into had also fallen down. She glanced over at him and they both got to their feet together.

The ghoul was a golden hind-a kind of deer related monster with gold skin and horns growing out of her head pointing upwards. She had blue eyes and pointy coral pink hair. She wore a light brown jacket over a green t-shirt, brown pants and matching belt and long boots along with hoop earrings. If Cody remembered correctly her name was Gilda Goldstag.

She looked embarrassed at Cody as she tried to pick up her fallen books. "Sorry! Sorry!" She said skittishly. "I should've been looking where I was walking!"

"No that's alright," Cody said with a lustful smirk. "It was entirely my fault…"

* * *

Meanwhile out in the parking lot Clawd, Heath and Gil had gathered. Clawd was having a smoke while the other two hung around watching. Neither of the two looked like they wanted to be there. Heath kept glancing back to his injured friend's face.

"Clawd are you sure your okay man?" he asked. "You still look a little…"

Much of the bruising on Clawd's face done by the police had gone away and some of the cuts had healed, but a good portion was still there. It looked painful. "I'm fine," the werewolf exhaled a wave of smoke. "Still hurts like a bitch-but only when I don't take my meds. Besides, better to be here than wasting away in bed."

"Well we're glad you're here I guess." Gil shrugged.

"Sorry we couldn't pull off your plan Clawd," Heath apologized. "After you got arrested by those cops getting revenge on Cody took a backseat to getting you back." He paused. "And hey, it's a good thing we didn't, since he saved you and all!"

"Saved me?" Clawd clenched his fists.

"Yeah I'm not even mad at him anymore," Gil agreed. "Turns out the guy messing with my ghoulfriend Lorna was Deuce-I caught them together last night. I guess it was pretty dumb to think a normie could've…"

Clawd slammed his fist into a nearby window; shattering the glass. The other two teens went quiet. "You two idiots are grateful? What's wrong with you! The normies were the ones who did this to me!" he screamed.

"Well, yeah…" Heath said quietly. "But Cody was the one who rescued you with Spectra. Everyone knows that; Bloodgood even announced it over the intercom."

"Rescued me?" Clawd snarled. "Fuck him! Fuck Cody! He's just another goddamned normie! Didn't you retards learn anything from what happened?" Neither of them answered. "Well I did! And that's that you can't trust any normies. They're all a bunch of fucking savages, Cody included!"

He shoved his index finger right in the other boys' faces. "Mark my words! I'll get him back, and all the other normies in this town too!" Violently he kicked a nearby bike stand till it fell over. Then he walked away in a straight line seething. Heath and Gil looked at each other; neither sure what to say, both afraid.

* * *

Two hours later it was lunch period and the creepateria was packed with hungry monsters fighting for a place in line or for a spot at the cool table. Clair found it oddly familiar. She successfully managed to get herself a plate of food and was invited to sit and eat at her friends' table. She sat down next to Frankie at the edge of the table. Lurching her head forward she scanned the other eaters. There was Cleo and Ghoulia, Clawdeen, Draculaura and even Lagoona.

But Clair didn't see Cody anywhere. "Hey Frankie," she spoke up after swallowing a spoonful of something resembling green gelatin. "Where's Cody? Doesn't he eat with you guys?"

The Franken-girl looked slightly taken back. "Cody? He's…busy. He had some stuff to do." Clair gave her a weird look.

"He's just not here right now," Clawdeen told the Goth. "But I'm sure you'll see him later."

Clair raised an eyebrow. "Do you even know what he's doing right now?"

"Oh yeah," Lagoona spoke with a knowing look in her eye. "We know…"

"But you're not going to tell me?" No one said anything. "Girls, if he has some kind of 'secret girlfriend' or something you can tell me."

"…more than one ghoulfriend…" Draculaura muttered quietly as she drank tomato juice through a straw.

"What was that?"

"Nothing!" Frankie exclaimed. "She didn't say anything!"

"Why do you ask?" Cleo said joining the conversation. "Are you interested in Cody-romantically I mean."

Clair shrugged nonchalantly. "I've never given it much thought really. He is kind of cute but…probably not. We're better friends."

Most of the ghouls noticeably relaxed to hear her say that. "Well then, I guess we could let you in on the secret." Clawdeen stood up. "But you have to keep an open mind and promise not to tell anyone."

"This is getting interesting," Clair smirked. "Fine, I agree."

Frankie and Lagoona stood up too. "Then come with us," Clawdeen said.

Cleo, Ghoulia and Draculaura stayed seated. "Hope you don't mind if I stay here. I'd like to keep my lunch down if it's all the same to you ghouls."

"That's alright Cleo," Frankie said politely.

Lagoona grinned. "She says that, but I bet she really-oww!" The sea-monster ghoul cried out when Clawdeen elbowed her in the side. After that no one said anything as they left the creepateria and walked down the hall.

After a few minutes they arrived at the gym. Clair assumed Cody was inside, but was disappointed to find the P.E. room empty; there was nothing there but a few hoops and some forgotten casketballs. "Where…?" But before she could ask her question Clawdeen pointed over to the side. They walked over to the ghoul's dressing room where Clair thought she could faintly hear noises.

Clawdeen took a moment to sigh before opening the door all the way. With no door to obstruct the noise, the sounds were much clearer and louder. Clair could hear the pants of a man and the cries of a woman. Sticking her head inside she got a good look at the scene and gasped.

Cody was on his knees in the girls' locker room on top of one of the benches girls sat on to change and he was completely naked. No, worse than that, he was having sex with a gold-skinned ghoul with horns who was also naked. They were doing it doggy-style covered in sweat as Cody thrust inside his latest conquest.

"Oh! Oh!" The girl named Gilda moaned as Cody's large dick continued to penetrate her most sacred spot. Her face was bright red and her eyes were shut as her small breasts bounced up and down to the rhythm of their love-making. "Not so hard!"

"Oh your pussy is so tight Glenda!" Cody said slapping her on her right ass-cheek. Her ass had a certain charm, a certain curve to it that while not large, made it very sexy.

"M-My name's Gilda actually…"

"Sorry Gilda," Cody grunted. He could feel his orgasm approaching. "I'm so close! Where do you want it?"

The golden hind's face got even redder. "D-Don't care," she stuttered out through the pleasure. Her pussy was dripping like mad. "Just want…k-kiss."

Cody blinked for a moment, but then understood. Just as his balls were about to burst the human tilted her head toward him. He captured her lips in a kiss right as he came inside her womb. A burst of hot cum filled the pink-haired ghoul's pussy as she locked lips with a boy she barely knew. Neither of them were aware they were being watched.

Shocked silent Clair walked out of the locker room. The other three girls had a dazed look on their faces and didn't seem bothered by the sexual display. "So…now you know." Clawdeen said crossing her arms.

"Now I know what? That Cody has a girlfriend?" Clair bit her lip. "Yeah, you could've just told me that. You didn't have to bring me here to watch them fuck! I would've believed you!" She raised her voice.

"That ghoul's not his 'girlfriend' mate," Lagoona told her gently.

Now Clair looked really confused. "…then what was that?"

Frankie stepped forward. "Let me explain, you see Clair, we three are Cody's ghoulfriends." She then explained in detail how Cody was gathering a harem and how that involved having sex with different monster girls.

"That's crazy."

"Yes."

"Is that going to happen to me?" Clair asked. "Am I going to get a harem of male monsters?"

"Uhhh…" Clawdeen hadn't expected that question. "Probably not."

"Bummer. Well thanks for telling I guess. Would've been worse if I had walked in on Cody fucking some girl after P.E. when I was trying to take a shower." She checked her cell phone. "Almost time for class; guess I'll see you later."

Clair walked to her next class thinking that story might be the weirdest part of her day so far.

* * *

Meanwhile back in the ghouls' locker room both teens had collapsed on the bench. Cody was lying against a locker trying to catch his breath while Gilda sat there in a daze. "You don't happen to have a mark on your hand do you?" he asked reaching for her arm.

"What? No." Gilda suddenly seemed aware again and got to her feet. She was embarrassed to find herself naked at school leaking man-cum from her pussy. Quickly she leapt over to the nearest shower. Turning on the hot water she hurried to wash the sweat and cum off her body.

Cody frowned. He was not surprised and only slightly disappointed to find he had fucked another ghoul not meant for his harem. It had been a while since Frankie joined, and after what happened with Robecca he wondered if he was stuck at three. It wasn't necessarily a bad amount, and he did love all three girls, but he had been under the impression there would be more-or at the very least that he'd know when he reached the limit.

Still, his lust had been satisfied for the moment. He grabbed his pants and started to redress. Cody knew he needed to be out of here before lunch ended and ghouls started coming in to change. As hot as that would be he didn't think they'd willingly let him watch.

Once he was fully clothed again he noticed Gilda had finished her shower and was also getting dressed. When she spotted Cody coming toward her the golden hind nervously sped up until she was forcing the clothing onto her body. "Umm are you okay?" he asked.

"Fine!" she answered excitedly as she shoved on her boot. "Got to get to class. Got to tell my friends. Bye!" she ran out of the locker room like a wild animal being chased.

"Wait you forgot your bra!" Cody held out the yellow undergarment that had been forgotten on the bench. "Oh well, guess I'll keep it." As he shoved the bra into his pocket and reminded himself to put it in his locker Cody imagined the horned ghoul running through the halls with her small breasts bouncing the whole way.

Sure that he still had a few minutes before anyone would notice him the human walked casually out of the locker room. However, right before he reached the gym he found himself confronted by a familiar looking ghoul.

Robecca.

The robot's metal arms were crossed over her large chest and she was frowning. "Cody," her voice lacked its usual charm. "I see your still fucking every ghoul you can get your hands on."

"Robecca…"

"I'm guessing she didn't have the mark either did she?" she ignored him. "She didn't seem too bothered though; she must not have known about it. Lucky her."

Cody cringed. He hadn't had a real conversation with Hexiciah Smith's daughter since she had run off after learning she wasn't part of his harem. Cody knew how much that had hurt her. He had tried to speak with her, to apologize, but she hadn't wanted to talk. Then the whole normie/Halloween thing happened and the human had allowed himself to forget. Now that he saw her face to face Cody could tell how deep her wound was; it had made her angry and spiteful.

"Look Robecca, I'm sorry-

"No," she interrupted him. "Don't say it. I…" she sighed. "I'm sorry. Father wanted me to help you in any way I could, but once things got personal I abandoned you. I shouldn't have done that. From now on I'm going to put my own feelings aside and be available to you again."

Her words were apologetic, coming from someone else they might've sounded like a desire to mend fences; to return things to how they used to be. But Cody was no fool, he could tell by the emotionless way she spoke that Robecca knew things would never go back to how they were. "That's…great Robecca," he told her. "Thank you; I'm sure you'll be a big help."

"You're welcome," she answered dully. "Now if you don't mind, I have to get to class." The robot-girl turned and walked off.

Cody sighed. He had gotten his doctor back, but the kind girl he cared for that loved him back was still lost. _I should do more,_ he thought to himself. _I can't just leave it like this._ But what to do? He didn't know.

"Wow, what is her damage?"

Cody nearly jumped at the voice. Floating right next to him and watching Robecca as she walked off was the ghost Spectra. The icoffin she used as a camera was held in her right hand like always. "Spectra? Did you hear-? How long have you been there?"

"The whole time," Spectra smiled. "Actually I went transparent a while ago to watch you fuck Gilda. I captured some spooktacular pics! You want to see?" She held out her phone so Cody could see.

The human blushed as she showed him a picture of himself fucking Gilda from behind. "Spectra! You can't take pictures of me having sex with this girl! Especially without my permission. That's against school rules!"

"Is it?" she asked casually. "I could've sworn having sex in school was against school rules…"

Cody paused. "Okay, fair point. But I'm a special case; ask Headmistress Bloodgood if you don't believe me. She'll vouch for me."

"Oh I'm sure she will," Spectra grinned gleefully. She floated behind Cody and wrapped her arms around his shoulders. "But you don't mind right? It's just a few pictures."

"What do you need them for anyway?" he asked. "You're not going to put them up on your blog are you?"

"I was thinking of making a separate folder on my site just for pictures of you Cody," she explained. "Well, pictures of you doing different ghouls. I was going to call it "Cody makes love to Monster High". I had no idea taking erotic photos was this much fun!"

"No Spectra," Cody put his foot down. "No way, uh uh. Not gonna happen."

The ghost-girl frowned and made a pouty face. "But…why?" her lip quivered.

Cody was torn between amusement, and complete frustration. "Uhh…because it's embarrassing? Because it's humiliating? Because it could get my ass kicked?" He railed her one after another, not letting up for a second. "But if that's not a good enough reason not to put them up then do it for the girls. You think Gilda or any of the other girls want that? Trust me they don't."

"What if I got their permission?"

"…"

"…okay, I get it." Spectra sighed. "I won't post them, but only if you agree to let me do a photo shoot!"

"A photo shoot?" Cody asked surprised.

"Yeah," she nodded, "of you, at your apartment. Tonight. That's my final offer, take it or leave it."

Cody groaned. He regretted letting her put him on the defensive, but the human knew how stubborn the ghoul was about her blog. "…fine. You can show up at my house tonight, but none of those pictures better go up on your blog!" He warned her.

The bell for class rang. "Don't worry Cody," Spectra waved him off. "They won't!"

* * *

Later that afternoon Cody was sitting in his last class of the day. He was supposed to be working on the assignment but had already finished it ten minutes ago. Instead he was talking to Clawdeen who was sitting right behind him. The teacher was paying more attention to grading papers than watching the class so they could discuss what had happened with Spectra undisturbed.

"She is so into you," Clawdeen chuckled. "You know that right?"

"Of course," Cody blushed. "And I really like her, but that might not be enough. What if it's like last time with Robecca, what if she isn't chosen?"

"Hey, that was a freak thing okay? It wasn't your fault. You got to stop blaming yourself for that." She grabbed his hand and squeezed his fingers reassuringly. "Don't worry about Spectra. I'm sure it'll work out."

"Thanks Clawdeen," Cody gave the werewolf a smile. "You're probably right."

"Of course I am!" she slapped him on the shoulder. "By the way Mr. man-whore, you got to work on your stealth. Despite its misleading name the locker room does not have a lock on it."

"Yeah, I'll work on that. But it looks like I'm safe for today."

"By the way…Clair kinda knows about the whole harem thing." Cody was surprised to hear this. "Lagoona, Frankie and I agreed to tell her. We thought it best."

"Ughh!" Cody slammed his head down on the desk. "At this rate the whole school will know!"

"Hey chin up! We're looking for the moon, not the sun, remember?"

"…what does that mean?"

Clawdeen shook her head. "Sorry, old werewolf saying. Just try to stay positive."

Cody gave her a thumbs up.

* * *

That night Cody ordered himself a pizza rather than bother to cook. He wasn't sure if Spectra would be expecting to eat or not, but he was sure there would be a few extra slices left just in case. He was lying on the couch halfway through the box watching something indulgent on TV when the doorbell rang.

Cody didn't need to get up and answer it however as Spectra immediately floated through the door on her own. "Hello Cody! I've come for the photo shoot."

"Spectra!" Cody pulled himself off the couch and wiped some pizza sauce off his shirt. "The whole point of knocking is for you to wait for me to answer the door. You can't just float through it!"

"But it's much faster this way. Don't you agree?"

Cody scoffed. "With that attitude you might as well not even bother knocking."

"Okay!" Spectra gave him a thumbs up. "I won't next time."

"…you're just messing with me, aren't you?" Spectra nodded. "I walked into that one I guess. So are you hungry? I've got pizza."

"No thanks," the ghost-girl declined. "Ghosts can't eat solid food very well and we certainly can't taste it."

"I didn't know that," Cody said closing the pizza box and placing it in the kitchen. "I guess I don't know much about ghosts. There aren't many others at Monster High."

Spectra shrugged. "It's true. There are some phantoms and things, but I'm the only ghost-ghost at school. Anyway, ready to get started?" She pulled out her phone and held it up to her face.

"Err…what do I have to do?" Cody asked leery.

Spectra explained that she wanted to take pictures of him, but first they had to make room. They moved some of the furniture around in his living room until they had an entire wall empty. That would serve as the background for the pictures. Cody had never thought of himself as a model so he was more than a little wary compared with Spectra's rushing around excitement.

After setting up a tall lamp in the right spot to provide light they were ready to go. Cody stood in front of the wall feeling awkward. "So this isn't like a fashion photo shoot right? You didn't exactly bring any clothes with you."

"Oh no, you won't need any clothes," she said flippantly. "In fact you should probably strip."

"_Strip_?!" Cody exclaimed louder than necessary. "Whoa, whoa, I'm not stripping!"

"But you promised!"

"I promised I'd do your photo shoot, I never agreed to do it _naked_!"

Spectra sighed before floating in front of the uncomfortable human. "Cody I already have hundreds of pics of you. See?" She flipped through the photo album on her phone showing different images of him throughout the day. Most of them were at school, and luckily very few were sexual or inappropriate. Still, Cody couldn't help but be reminded of Sierra and her stalker tendencies. He really hoped Spectra wasn't like that.

"Why do you even want them? What do you plan to do with these pictures?"

The ghost-girl blushed. "Well…you know…" But the look on Cody's face told her that wasn't enough. "I'd use them to masturbate…" she whispered.

"What? I didn't hear that."

"I'd use them to MASTURBATE!" she cried out loudly.

Now it was Cody's turn to feel embarrassed. "…is that what you were going to use the pictures you took today for?" Spectra nodded. "Okay look Spectra, I need to know that you're my friend, and not just some creepy girl obsessed with me. I went through that once, and I'm not doing it again."

The serious question surprised the ghost-girl. What could she say to that? Is that how he sees me? She wondered. "…I'm sorry Cody. We don't have to do this." Tears began to slowly roll down her face. "I'll never take a picture of you again. I'll never bother you again, just please…don't stop being my friend." She sobbed. "I love you."

Realizing what he had done Cody rushed forward and caught Spectra as she collapsed in his arms crying. "It's okay Spectra, it's okay. I'm sorry, I didn't mean it. Of course I'll be your friend."

Spectra cried for a solid minute before going quiet. It took another minute for her to regain her composure and wipe her eyes. "Thank you Cody. Sorry about all that." Cody told her it was no problem. She then swallowed and took a deep breath. "So then, are we still doing the photo shoot?"

Cody didn't know how to say no to that.

Ten minutes later Cody found himself standing butt-naked against a wall while Spectra took pictures. The chortles and giggles escaping from behind her camera and the drool leaking out of her mouth told Cody she must be enjoying this immensely. Unfortunately he was not.

Spectra's suggestions didn't make it any easier. Asking him to pose one way or another, turn to the side, or to 'shake his ass' all made him uncomfortable. "Okay, that's enough," he said putting his arms down after the ghost-girl had wanted a close up of his junk.

"What? No! I'm not done!" She pleaded with him. "Five more minutes please!"

"I know your enjoying this Spectra, but I'm really not." An idea popped into his head. "How about this: why don't you come over here and pose and I'll take pictures of you? That'll be fun."

A strange look crossed Spectra's face. "Oh don't be silly! I'm no model, not like you."

"Wha…? What are you talking about?" Cody asked. "I'm not a model either; just some short skinny guy who somehow got conned into posing naked for you. If I can do it I don't see why you can't."

The ghost-girl cringed behind her phone. "I take pictures, I don't pose for them. It's just…not my thing."

Cody walked over and placed his hand on her shoulder. "Why not? You're beautiful Spectra and just as capable as anyone else.

"No I'm not!" she pulled away from his hand. "It's nice of you to say that Cody, but I know what I am. I'm a shy wallflower. My job is to capture people in the spotlight and make them shine, not to stand in the spotlight myself." She sighed. "I can watch you fuck different ghouls, but it's not something I'll ever do."

"W-What?" Cody said shocked. "Spectra that's just not true. You shouldn't say things like that."

The pale girl lowered her head and stared at the floor. "Please don't lie to me Cody. I know I could never be like Clawdeen, or Frankie or Lagoona. It's just not possible. Even Robecca said so…"

Cody rushed forward and grabbed Spectra tightly. His human hands gripped her translucent ghost arms tightly as he looked her in the eye. "Don't listen to her! And don't say that, you can too!" he exclaimed. The ghost girl gazed at him open-mouthed. "I care about you a lot Spectra. Ever since I've met you, you've been weird and invasive, but also sweet and caring and surprisingly innocent at times. I don't know why you're acting different now, but that's the Spectra I care about. That's the Spectra I love!"

He leaned forward and kissed her. Fireworks went off in his mouth as their lips connected. Cody had worried a ghost's mouth would be cold and clammy, but Spectra wasn't like that at all. She gasped at first but quickly wrapped her arms around his back and returned the kiss. Her tongue she quickly slipped deep into his mouth.

The kiss ended. "Do you believe me now?"

"Yes," Spectra smiled. "But can we do that again? I want to take a pic of us kissing and use it as my background."

"No, remember?" Cody pulled out his phone. "It's my turn to take a picture of you. Now pose for me, I want a Spectra original!"

The ghost girl was slightly hesitant, but gave a few poses anyway. Cody eagerly took shot after shot making sure to praise her frequently. It seemed to be working as she looked more confident. "How about showing the camera a little skin?" he joked.

"Well I guess it's only fair," she blushed slightly. Grabbing the shoulder straps of her dress she pulled them free of her shoulders and let go. The dress slipped off her completely and fell to the floor. Cody stared wide-eyed as the ghost-girl was now wearing nothing more than lacy white lingerie. She was thin but with a nice sized rack. Her skin was as pale as he'd ever seen and with her dark blue hair behind it she looked absolutely stunning.

"What's the matter?" she asked when he stopped taking pictures.

"N-Nothing," he stuttered for a moment. After shaking his head he regained his confidence. Cody started taking pictures again. Spectra soon got more and more daring. First she exposed her breasts before removing her bra entirely. Later she slowly slipped out of her panties giving Cody ample opportunity to photograph every inch of her ass and pussy. The more pictures he took, the harder his dick got. Spectra noticed. It wasn't hard considering he was naked himself.

"Why don't we take this to the bedroom?" Cody suggested once Spectra was completely naked.

The naked ghost agreed. "Alright, but under one condition." The two left the living room, entered the bedroom and closed the door. Spectra placed her camera on a desk in front of the bed and turned on the record feature. "I want to record our lovemaking so I can watch it later. Is that okay?"

"I don't mind." Cody said before pulling her onto the bed and ravaging her lips with kisses. Spectra always liked being touched by Cody and this time was no exception. She let him plant kisses all the way down her body until he got to her shaved pussy.

"Ah!" The ghost girl let out a small cry as Cody opened up her pussy lips and began to eat her out. "Your tongue…" she groaned. "It's so long! I didn't know it could reach that far! Oh!" she hit a small orgasm and came.

Cody pulled his head back up and moved up till they were at eye level with Spectra lying on her back. He kissed her again briefly, the taste of her insides still on his tongue. "Is this weird?" she asked.

"What?"

"Earlier today when I watched you fuck that girl in the locker room, I thought to myself, "I want to be that girl", but also: "I want to be more than that girl"." She tried to convey the idea to him. "Does that make sense?"

"I think I know what you're talking about," he assured her. "It's not weird. I feel the same way. I think you are more than she was, much more. Are you ready?" Spectra nodded. Cody aligned his cock with the ghost girl's pussy and pushed inside.

Spectra gasped as Cody broke her hymen and took her virginity. There was no blood and the pain left as quick as it came. "I love you Spectra," Cody declared as he thrust his entire dick inside of her. He began to fuck her in the missionary position.

"Oh Cody!" she moaned. "You're so deep! Deeper than my vibrator ever went!" Her pale tits bounced up with each thrust and almost hit her in the face.

"Oh you're so tight Spectra!" Cody groaned. "I love fucking tight monster pussy like yours!"

"Tighter than Gilda's?"

"So tight!" he nodded. "Your pussy's so warm and wet! I never want to stop fucking it!"

"Don't stop!" Spectra groaned as her new lover impaled her pussy like a jackhammer. "Your big dick is driving me crazy!"

As much as Cody was enjoying the inside of Spectra's vagina, he could feel he was getting close. "I'm getting close Spectra. I need to cum!"

"I'm-I'm scared Cody!"

"Don't be scared baby, I'm just going to cum in your pussy. It'll feel really good." He groaned as his balls slapped her ass. He could feel his orgasm getting closer.

"O-Okay Cody, cum inside me!" Spectra told him.

Cody gave his final thrusts before his orgasm hit. His dick shot out a wave of cum that splashed into Spectra's pussy filling her up. His white semen was warm and spilled out everywhere once she was full. As Cody's dick shot out a few more bursts Spectra was amazed by the sheer volume of it. She was quite sure normal guys didn't cum like that.

"That was…good." Cody collapsed onto the bed. He and Spectra were both sweating and panting. After a minute he turned toward her. "Spectra check your hand. Is there anything there?"

"My hand?" The ghost girl was just coming down from her orgasm and didn't have a clue what he meant. She briefly glanced at top of her hands. Something caught her attention. "Cody there's a weird mark on my hand! What is it?"

Cody let out a deep breath he hadn't realized he was holding. She had the mark, she was safe. She was his now.

* * *

As they lay together in bed and snuggled, Cody explained, for the third time, his back-story and what the mark meant. How he had a harem and that Spectra was now part of that harem and that it would continue to grow. This was always the hardest part for him as he kept expecting to be throttled by the girl at the end of his explanation.

"So I have to share you with Frankie, Clawdeen and Lagoona?"

"…yes."

"Oh." Spectra smiled. "Okay!"

"What really? You don't mind either?"

"Not as long as I'm in the harem," she wrapped her arms around him. "I love you Cody."

"Thanks Spectra, you are freaking amazing." They continued cuddling for a bit. "Wait did you ever stop the recording on your phone?"

"Mhmm…no I forgot." She squeezed him tighter.

"I'll get it." Cody broke the embrace (reluctantly) and walked over to the desk. He tried to grab the phone but his hand passed right through it. "Holy crap! Spectra check this out!" he waited until she floated over and then showed her.

"How is that possible? You didn't die and turn into a ghost when we were having sex did you?"

"No," Cody laughed. "I don't think so. I think I gained this power from you!" he kissed her on the cheek. Spectra still looked confused. "I can temporarily gain monster powers sometimes when I have sex with a ghoul. I got this from you. I wonder…"

Cody concentrated and a few seconds later he was hovering off the ground. "A ha! I was right! I can fly!" he flew up even high till he was touching the ceiling.

The ghost girl's eyes lit up. "This is wonderful Cody! Now we can go flying together!"

"I've never flown before," Cody held out his hand to his ghoulfriend. "You'll have to teach me."

"I'd love to," Spectra took his hand and the two of them floated through the ceiling and up into the air. The view of the city was spectacular, and Cody enjoyed it more than the last time because now he wasn't holding onto Spectra for dear life; he was in control.

Then they both realized they were still naked and quickly floated back down to Cody's apartment.

* * *

**A/N: Reviews are appreciated. A lot happened in this chapter, let me know what you think. **


	21. Toralei vs Howleen

**A/N: Hey guys, thanks for the reviews last chapter. Time for another update. I hope you enjoy. **

**The Canadian at Monster High**

**Chapter 21: Toralei vs. Howleen**

The next morning Cody was rummaging through his locker before first period. After shoving his books into his backpack he swung it around toward his shoulders. Unfortunately he hadn't been paying enough attention and the backpack hit Ghoulia who was walking past. It didn't hurt her or knock her down, but it did push all the stuff she was carrying out of her hands.

"I'm sorry Ghoulia!" Cody put away his backpack and dropped to his knees. He began to pick up the zombie girl's books and things. She bent down next to him to do the same, but being a zombie she was much slower. "I should've been paying more attention. Here you go," having picked it all up he got to his feet. It was then that he noticed the book on the top was not a textbook.

It was a comic book about a superhero named "Dead Fast". He appeared to be some sort of zombie in a black cape-less costume. "Dead fast?" Cody read. "Hey is this a comic book?" He held the graphic novel up toward Ghoulia. The zombie-girl quickly (for a zombie) snatched it out of his hands.

"Gaaaa!" she moaned angrily at the human.

"Huh? Oh, no." Cody shook his head. "I meant no offense, really!" Ghoulia glared at him suspiciously. "It's true, I just had no idea that anyone at this school liked that kind of thing. I like the same kind of stuff…hold on a second." He turned back to his locker and quickly looked through it before pulling something out. "Here we go. See?" he held out an old Batman graphic novel.

Ghoulia's eyes widened. She slowly grabbed it from him and flipped through the pages. "Yeah that's one of my favorite superheroes. He's pretty cool," he said seeing the reaction on her face. "You can borrow that if you want." Cody then pulled out another, smaller book from his locker. "Here's the first volume of a manga I like to read; you can borrow this too."

"Raaa…" Ghoulia took it and then looked from the manga to Cody. She smiled at him which looked strange for a zombie, but not bad. Ghoulia moaned something Cody didn't understand, but it sounded like _thank you_ to him. Then she took the two books and walked off to class.

Cody closed his locker and was about to walk off when his ghoulfriends Clawdeen, Frankie and Lagoona showed up. "Hey Cody…" they all looked surprisingly somber.

"Hi girls," he frowned when he saw how downcast and uncomfortable they appeared. "Is something wrong?"

"You don't have to put on a strong face for us mate," Lagoona said. "We know."

"We all know," Frankie nodded. She gave him a tight hug. "Just cry it out big guy."

"What?" Cody pulled away. "You all know what?"

"About Spectra," Clawdeen explained. "How it didn't work out. But don't worry, there's always the next ghoul…"

Now Cody was really confused. Why would they think that? "Spectra? But no she-didn't you know I…"

"Psych!" Spectra appeared right in front of Cody's face. The human jumped back a few feet and all four ghouls started laughing.

"Aha haha! We got you good Cody!" Clawdeen laughed.

"What the-was that some kind of joke?"

"We're sorry Cody, but we couldn't help it." Frankie put a hand on the boy's shoulder.

"Yeah, we know Spectra joined the harem," Lagoona smiled. "We can sense it remember?"

The human frowned. "Sorry Cody, they made me," Spectra apologized. "I just wanted to be part of the group!"

"It's fine," he shrugged. "So I'm guessing you three are happy about Spectra joining?"

"I'm fine with it," Clawdeen answered.

"Definitely," Lagoona nodded.

"Of course!" Frankie raised her hands up in an exaggerated fashion.

"Hey did she tell you about the cool ghost powers I absorbed off her last night?" Cody asked excitedly. "I got to fly!"

"Really? That's voltageous!" Frankie smiled.

"I wish I could fly," Clawdeen mentioned wistfully. "Maybe sometime you can fly me up somewhere romantic Cody, and we could have a date."

"Sure, but is Spectra coming on this date too?" he asked. "Because you know I have to fuck her first to get the power right?"

"Oh I don't mind," Spectra blushed. "Whenever you need to fly just let me know. We can find an empty room…" The thought reminded her of something. "Oh I almost forgot, I never told you ghouls the best part of last night!"

"Well what is it?" Lagoona asked. "Come on love, don't keep us in suspense!"

The ghost-girl pulled out her icoffin. "I got the whole thing recorded on my phone!" The three ghouls awwed in surprise. "You want to watch?"

"Spectra!" Cody blushed. "Don't show them that now! We're in school!" he tried to grab the phone out of her hand but missed. Every time he jumped for it Spectra pulled the phone further back.

"Aww come on Cody! Just real quick," she begged. But he just reached for it again. Spectra was about to give up and agree not to show it in school when all of a sudden the icoffin was snatched out of her hand.

The ghost-ghoul turned around to see Clawd Wolf standing above her holding her phone between two hairy fingers. The werewolf then turned to Cody and held it out for him to take. "You wanted this Cody?"

"Umm…yeah," Cody quickly took the phone from Clawd. "Thanks Clawd, but we were just having fun. Spectra didn't mean anything by it."

"Yeah," the ghoul nodded nervously.

"No problem," Clawd shrugged. "Just trying to help out."

"Uhh, my brother…" Clawdeen looked ready to slap herself. "Always acting without consulting his brain first."

"Hey don't be like that sis," Clawd scratched the back of his head awkwardly. "You know I'm not good at this kind of thing. Sorry Cody, I know I owe you from saving me. I'm just no good at talking about that kind of thing…"

"Oh…" Cody got the picture. "Hey don't worry about it Clawd. It's water under the bridge. I'm sure you'd have done the same for me."

A strange look appeared on the werewolf's face for the briefest of moments, but it quickly disappeared. "Of course!" he laughed awkwardly. "And hey if you ever need some muscle, let me know. I'll help you out!"

"Well thanks," Cody nodded. "I'll remember that."

"Well I gotta get to class. Bye!" Clawd gave a brief wave before walking off. Cody and the ghouls waved back before turning back. Once he was far enough away Clawd's face took on an entirely different look. His eyebrows pushed together and his teeth clenched together in an angry smile.

He held up his hand and unclenched it to show Cody's wallet lying squashed in his paw. "Come to your aid huh?" he muttered to himself. "Fat chance of that, fucker." After pulling out the cash he walked outside and flung the wallet as far as he could into the street. "This is only the start…"

Meanwhile when Clawd walked away Cody and the girls were still talking. "See?" Clawdeen poked her boyfriend in a self-satisfied sort of way. "What'd I tell you? Do I know my brick-for-brains brother or what?"

"Well it wasn't exactly like you said," Cody pointed out.

The werewolf-girl scoffed. "Whatever! Close enough."

Lagoona chuckled, "now don't fight you two." Just then the bell rang signaling class was going to start.

"Oh shit, we're gonna be late!" Clawdeen broke into a run down the hallway with the others coming up behind. "Hurry!"

The five teens raced for class along with other students who had spent too long out in the hall. What none of them realized however was that their conversation hadn't been private. Two werecats, both with grey skin, one with black hair and the other white, had been privy to every word. Neither needed to speak, merely a look and a nod was enough to convey to their twin what they should do. One quick meow later and they both scampered off to find their boss.

Toralei was drinking a cup of hot coffee on the school roof-one of her favorite places to skip class. No one was technically allowed on the school roof, but a locked door meant nothing to her when she could pick the lock with her claw. Seeing her friends-slash-henchmen approaching she could tell they had news for her.

Unfortunately it wasn't what she'd call good news. She'd nearly choked on her hot drink when they told her and then angrily dumped the rest of it on the roof pavement. "What the fuck? Is this true?" The twins nodded. "Shit!" she kicked a pipe sticking out of the roof ceiling. "I leave that nerd alone for a month to deal with business and he finds other ghouls to fuck?"

Toralei started kicking more things. The twins looked at each other worried. They had seen their boss like this before and it was never good. Best to stay out of her way lest they become a target. "Well FUCK THAT!" she screamed loudly. "I don't know why it matters to me, it shouldn't matter one little bit. But dammit it does! I'm taking him back and those bitches can get bent for all I care. I'll show them who's top kitty at this school!" she glanced down at her paw and unsheathed her sharp claws. "Let's do this."

* * *

A week later Cody and the ghouls were eating lunch in the creepateria the same as any other day. Lagoona, Frankie, Spectra and even Cleo and Draculaura were listening to Clawdeen tell a story. Further down the table Howleen and Twyla were also listening in.

"…and then Cody just falls through the bed!" Clawdeen hit the punch line of her story. All five ghouls started laughing at once; some shaking their heads while others hitting the table with their fists.

Cody looked embarrassed. "Come on, it wasn't that funny. I didn't realize Spectra's powers were going to do that…"

"Come Cody," Cleo smiled. "You must see the humor in it. You and your weird powers-it's just amusing for them to backfire."

"Hey my powers are cool," he told her. "I'm like megaman or kirby; absorbing different powers one after another."

"Mega-what?" Draculaura said confused. "Who are they?"

"Uhh never mind," Cody shook his head. "Just video game characters."

Just then Robecca Steam walked over to their table. She didn't sit down, instead she quietly stood behind Cody. It felt strange to have her looming over him so he immediately turned to her. "Hey Robecca, how's it going?" Hearing his greeting the other teens seated at the table turned to look.

"Cody, I have bad news." Her voice was still lackluster and dull-or as she called it, "professional". "I continued looking into the matter of your stolen wallet, but I haven't found any leads. I think it's probably gone for good by now."

Draculaura leaned in closer. "Your wallet was stolen Cody?"

"Well we don't know it was stolen," he shrugged. "I might've dropped it or something, but yeah, I lost it a week ago."

"Oh come on Cody," Clawdeen scowled. "You know some creep probably pick-pocketed it off you."

"You should get a chain," Frankie suggested. "Then no one can take it off your pants. You can have one of mine. I've got lots of chains."

Cody thanked her for the offer. Then he turned back to Robecca. "And thanks for looking Robecca, but you can stop now. I only lost twenty bucks-I had to ask my parents to loan me some money, they were pissed, but it was fine."

The robot-girl nodded curtly. "Alright then." She lingered for a moment before walking away quietly.

The second she was far enough away Cody's ghoulfriends began whispering to each other. "Poor Robecca," Frankie frowned. "We should do something."

"Maybe we could find a way to make her feel better," Lagoona suggested. "Take her mind off things."

"No, no," Clawdeen shook her head. "We need to confront the problem. We need to find out what the deal is with her."

Spectra appeared confused. "But I thought you told me she's that way because she didn't get the mark."

"But why didn't she get the mark?" Clawdeen asked. "That's what we need to figure out. I mean, I just find it howling ridiculous that Robecca wouldn't be chosen…"

"What if we asked her dad?" Frankie suggested. "Mr. Steam would surely know!"

"Oh but we can't contact him," Lagoona bit her lip. "Even Robecca doesn't know where he is, and we couldn't ask her about it."

"We'll have to think of something…" Clawdeen said more to herself than anyone else at the table. Cody listened in with a sad expression. He too wanted to help, but like his ghouls he didn't know how to contact Robecca's creator.

As he was lost in thought Ghoulia came over and tugged on his sleeve. The human looked up to see she was trying to hand him back the third volume of the manga he had been lending her. She moaned something indistinct as he took it. "Thanks Ghoulia," he shoved it in his backpack after taking out the fourth volume. "Here you go. If you keep reading them at this pace you'll be finished before me," he joked.

"Gaahh…" she nodded her thanks.

Cleo watched this exchange take place as her eyebrows narrowed. "Ghoulia are you still reading those silly normie books? I thought you were going to get started on our project for class."

"Drahhh…"

"I know I'm supposed to help!" the Egyptian princess scoffed loudly as her zombie helper trudged away slowly. She crossed her arms and pouted "Stupid Cody…"

Her attention was pulled back to the group by Draculaura. "Aren't you ghouls excited? Only two more days till the carnival on Friday! And I heard they got Casta Fierce to perform. Eeek!" she let out the girliest shriek possible. "Isn't that just fangtastic?"

"Oh yes," Spectra nodded. "I'm going to take lots of pictures! Expect my next blog post to have a shot of Casta front and center!"

"Who's Casta Fierce?" Cody asked.

Everyone looked at him like he had just asked what color the sky was. "How do you not know how Casta Fierce is?" Cleo asked in mock outrage. "She's only the biggest rock star in the monster world! Everyone knows her name."

"Come on ghouls, give Cody a break." Frankie looked right at the Egyptian. "We all know he doesn't know as much about our world as we do. He's still learning."

"Well this is the kind of thing he should be learning about," Draculaura spoke up. "I mean, Casta is big news!"

"Can you not talk about me like I'm not at the table?" Cody asked with an annoyed glance. "But despite my ignorance of your celebrities, I am going to the carnival. It sounds like fun."

"I would love to, but I can't," Frankie frowned. "I'm busy babysitting that night."

"I'll be busy too," Lagoona said. "Helping Frankie out."

Clawdeen rested her hand on top of Cody's. "Not me, I got nothing planned. I'm going." Cody smiled up at her. After that no one had much else to say.

The teens finished eating and got up from the table. They went to get rid of their garbage and get ready for class. Howleen and Twyla however were still seated at the now empty table. "Wow," the younger werewolf turned to her best friend. "Did you hear that?"

"Which part?" Twyla asked. "I'm pretty sure I heard all of it."

"The part about the carnival! Cody's gonna be there!" her eyes lit up. "This is my chance Twyla. If we play our cards right I could hook up with the hottest guy in school!"

"I don't know Howleen…" the shadow-ghoul shuffled her feet awkwardly. "Cody already has multiple ghoulfriends. Maybe this isn't such a good idea…"

"Hey don't be like that," Howleen put her arm on her friend's shoulder. "I know you like Cody too, don't you?"

Twyla blushed a dark blue. "…yes," she whispered. "But I'm not sure if I like your plan; it sounds devious. Maybe we'd be better off approaching Cody some other time and being honest about it."

Howleen gave her a weird look. "Sometimes I just don't get what's going on in your head Twyla," she messed up the other girl's hair by rubbing the top with her hand. "But don't worry, once I'm done with Cody I'll let you have a turn with him. What are BFF's for? Now come on," she stood up. "We gotta plan!"

Twyla sighed, but stood up anyway and walked after her best friend. She wasn't sure this was a good idea, but she did like Cody. Perhaps it would work out after all…

* * *

It was six p.m. on Friday at the Wolf household. Numerous werewolf cubs were running amok around the house with no adults anywhere in sight. It was business as usual. Howleen was holed up in the bathroom getting dressed and trying to make herself look pretty.

Once she finished combing all the knots out of her long pink hair the werewolf grabbed her signature black beanie and carefully placed it on top. Just as she was about to start on her nails there came a knock on the bathroom door. "Hey Howleen!" it was her older sister. "Open the door!"

"I already told you Clawdeen, you're gonna have to wait!" Howleen shouted through the door without taking her eyes off the mirror. "I'm busy! Just hold it."

"It's not that you brat!" her sister shouted back. "I have to tell you something so let me in." After letting out a dramatic sigh Howleen let her sister in. Clawdeen walked inside the bathroom and let out a loud sneeze. It was then that Howleen realized her older sister was dressed in her robe and her nose was bright red.

"Are you sick? I thought you said you were feeling better."

Clawdeen sniffed. "I was-until it got worse. Now I have a cold. I can't go to the carnival, I'm too sick. Which also means I can't drive you and Twyla."

"Damn," Howleen frowned. "I guess we'll have to walk. Okay thanks for letting me know."

Clawdeen rolled her eyes, "don't worry about me. I'm sure I'll be just fine."

"Sorry Clawdeen," Howleen apologized. "I didn't mean it like that. I truly hope you feel better." She put on her most apologetic face and hoped her sister would buy it. The truth was inside she was jumping for joy. If Clawdeen wasn't going then Cody would be all alone and MUCH easier to win over; especially without her older sister talking to her like she was a toddler.

Clawdeen snorted; whether because she was sick or a natural reaction was unclear. "Who taught you to bullshit? Whatever, I don't have the energy tonight. I'm heading back to my room to sleep this off. You can go to the carnival but don't give Cody too much trouble."

"Whaa….ttt," Howleen tried to sound natural. "I dunno what you're talking about. I'm just going to hang out with Twyla and the other ghouls."

Clawdeen rolled her eyes. "I know you sis, and I know you've wanted Cody to fuck you ever since I went on a date with him way back when. Now he may fuck you, or he may not. Remember he's my boyfriend so don't give him shit about it."

Howleen sighed and rolled her eyes. They were only a year apart and yet sometimes Clawdeen just had to act like the mom. "Okay, okay, stop riding my ass." Just then an idea came to her. "So hey, can I borrow your lucky panties?"

Clawdeen turned and walked out of the bathroom. "Hell no, I gave those things to Cody. Get your own lucky panties, and then maybe you can give them to Cody, if you catch my drift."

Howleen did, and she found the idea to her liking.

* * *

Cody didn't get Clawdeen's text until he was already prepared to leave. When he realized he'd be walking to school he put on his jacket and gloves and headed outside. The wind was cold. Cold enough to remind him that it was November after all. He decided to take the bus.

When he got to school he was glad to see the carnival was indoors, not outside. The gym, auditorium and some hallways had been cleared off and filled with carnival games and food stands. The stage had been left clear for the show later on. Various monster teens were already wandering around enjoying themselves.

As Cody stood there feeling alone yet surrounded by people, he wondered who he should hang out with. When he remembered Spectra was coming he sent her a text asking to meet up with her. Unfortunately she replied less than a minute later saying: _sorry Cody, busy getting pics + info for blog, love you! _

Sighing, Cody put his phone away and looked around again. He was about to walk over to one of the food booths when Cody felt someone tap him on the shoulder. He turned around to see Toralei of all people standing behind him with her arms behind her back smiling. Or was she smirking? He could never tell. "Hey little kitty." She then pulled her arms out from behind her back and wrapped them around his neck before giving him a quick kiss on the lips. "Hey baby, you miss me?"

"T-Toralei?" Cody attempted to free himself from her hold. "What are you doing?"

"Aww what's the matter baby? Can't I say hi to my boy-toy without all the fuss?"

Cody blushed. "I'm not your-ughh!" he shook his head. "I'm not your boyfriend Toralei. I've told you this before."

"And I've told you before, I want a boy-toy not a boyfriend," she smirked. "That's why I let you play house with all those other ghouls. But at the end of the day you belong to me."

Cody could see there was no reasoning with her. He could try, but Toralei tended to scare him and he didn't want to risk agitating her enough to the point that she brought out her claws. "Just tell me what you want. Where are those two werecats that follow you around anyway?"

"Purrsephone and Meowlody?" she guessed. "They don't follow me around everywhere; I'm sure they're having fun somewhere else." The truth of it was however, that both werecats were twenty feet away watching their leader while keeping an eye out at the same time to alert her of any interference. They had been instructed to text her if Frankie, Clawdeen, Lagoona or Spectra tried to approach.

"I just thought we could hang out," she said. "Enjoy the carnival together. What'd you say?"

"Well I don't know, I mean…"

"Great!" she cut him off. "First you can buy me something to eat." Grabbing his arm and locking it into hers, Toralei dragged him over to the stands.

After standing in line for a few minutes Cody bought Toralei a giant pretzel but decided to buy nothing for himself. He planned to save his money for some of the games instead. As they walked around and Toralei ate, Cody decided he needed to escape the werecat somehow. _A girl like Toralei would empty my wallet if I hung around her long enough_, he thought to himself.

"Hey Toralei, I umm…have to go to the bathroom." He lied. "Be real quick."

Cody was already turning to leave so Toralei didn't stop him. "Alright," she said after taking a bite of her pretzel. "But you better be back here before I finish eating this thing."

After a quick nod he walked towards the bathrooms at a normal pace until he was sure the crowd blocked him from her view. Then he ran in the opposite direction trying to put as much space between them as he could. When he finally stopped running and looked around he realized he was back near the entrance.

"Hey Cody! Over here!" A ghoul's voice called out. Turning toward the door he saw Howleen waving her right arm at him. Standing right next to her trying to look invisible was her best friend Twyla.

"Oh hey Howleen," Cody greeted her after she walked over. "Didn't think you'd be here-with your sister sick and all."

"Oh no worries, I'm perfectly healthy," she assured him. "And big sis can take care of herself; you know her."

"Right," Cody nodded. Subtly his eyes glanced back at the other door checking if Toralei had come after him. So far so good. "How are you Twyla?"

"I'm okay," the quiet girl gave him the faintest of smiles. "You look nice Cody."

"You must be lonely," Howleen got right up to the human on his left side. "Without my sister or any of your other ghoulfriends, right?"

"Well I…certainly wish they were here," he chuckled. After dealing with Toralei Cody could hardly say he was 'lonely'. In fact, he kind of wished he was alone.

"Well don't worry," the werewolf wrapped one of her arms around Cody's. "We'll hang out with you tonight. It'll be a howling good time! Right Twyla?"

"Of course, that is, if Cody wants to…"

"I was just going to play some of the games," Cody told them.

"Awesome! We can all play!"

Cody liked both Howleen and Twyla so he decided to go with it for now. He thought the werewolf-girl was being more forceful than usual-and he had come here to have fun, not sex-but it wasn't a big deal. He was more worried about Toralei finding them.

They walked over to a dart booth and Cody tried to keep his head down when they passed the crowds. It didn't seem to be working. Deciding he'd rather play the game than worry Cody put down a dollar on the counter and the monster working there snatched it up.

"Hi Gigi," Twyla waved at the person in the booth. Cody blinked and then realized it was the genie-girl. He hadn't even noticed her.

"Hi Twyla," she waved politely. "Hi Howleen, Cody. You want to play?"

"Yes." Cody of course knew the rules. He had to throw darts at the backboard filled with water balloons. If he scored enough points he'd win a prize. The harder to hit balloons were worth more points giving bigger prizes. Cody had three darts. His first shot hit a yellow balloon on the left. Howleen and Twyla cheered. His second hit an orange balloon on the upper right corner. They cheered again. He took his third and last dart and aimed right for a green balloon in the lower left corner.

"Cody!"

The sudden distraction caused him to turn slightly as he threw. His dart went off course and ended up popping a normal red balloon in the center. Gulping in fear he turned around to see Toralei had caught him. She looked unhappy. "Hey!" Howleen glared at the werecat. "You made him miss!"

"Sorry Cody, but this is all I can give you." Gigi said apologetically as she handed him a purple bear that was small enough to hold in one hand. "Better luck next time."

Toralei ignored the werewolf. "You ditched me you creep! Rawr you know I don't like that." She grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and pulled him along. "Come on, you're buying me three more treats to make up for it!"

"Hey hey, what's your deal?" Howleen said slapping Toralei's paw off of Cody. "Cody's hanging out with me!"

"Don't you mean us?" Twyla tried to say but couldn't be heard over the sound of the other two ghouls.

"Really? You ditched me to hang out with Clawdeen's baby sister?" Toralei scoffed before turning to the werewolf. "Cody's with me, he already promised to spend all night with me. So go run along and go play with your dollies little ghoul."

Howleen's eye twitched at being called 'baby' and 'little ghoul'. "That's bullshit Toralei and you know it!"

"Oh yeah? Well why don't we let Cody decide?" she motioned to the boy standing between them. Cody suddenly realized the spot he was in and froze.

"Fine with me!" she turned to the human. "Go ahead Cody, give that bear to whichever ghoul you're here with."

"In other words: me!" Toralei pushed Howleen aside and held out her hand. Howleen pushed her back and did the same.

Cody glanced down at the small bear in his hands. He wasn't sure which to do. Whichever girl he picked the other would be very upset. For the most part he'd rather hang out with Howleen, however she was being very clingy at the moment. On the other hand a small part of him actually wondered if he'd have more fun with Toralei. Unable to choose between the two he picked…neither.

He tossed the doll over to Twyla who just barley caught it. The look of surprise on her face was enough to make her almost drop it again. Of course neither Howleen nor Toralei appeared happy with his choice.

"Cody you were supposed to throw it to one of us!" Howleen frowned.

"Ughh she doesn't even count you pussy," Toralei sighed. "Fine, we'll just have to decide it a different way." She pointed to the nearest carnival game. "First one to beat that game gets Cody the whole night!"

"You're on!"

Both girls rushed over and took a seat in front of the booth. Twyla and Cody walked over behind them and watched. Cody recognized the game-or at least he recognized the human version. It was similar to that game where you shoot a water gun into a clown's mouth to make the balloon explode, only instead of a clown it was a blob monster that exploded.

"You're going down you mangy cat!"

"Rawr! Just try it you mutt!"

Both were so focused on competing that neither was paying any attention to their prey. Cody decided now would be a good time to split. "I'm getting out of here Twyla. If you could give me some time to escape I'd appreciate it." The daughter of the boogey-man nodded.

Cody ran off wondering where to hide. He considered just leaving the carnival altogether, but something held him back. Part of him wanted to see this 'Casta Fierce' perform and see if she was as great as all the ghouls said. Checking the clock he saw there wasn't much time left before she was scheduled to sing. He decided to wait it out.

Unfortunately Toralei and Howleen noticed Cody's absence before they even finished their game. Twyla did her best to distract them but they didn't pay her any attention and just ran off after Cody. "I'll check this side of the school, you check the other half." Toralei instructed her rival.

"Hey you can't tell me what to do!" Howleen pouted, but Toralei was already leaving so she turned to Twyla. "I'll do what she says for now, but Twyla I want you to guard the entrance to the auditorium where Casta will perform; he might come there."

"But Howleen, I think we should stop…"

The werewolf-girl sighed. "I know this hasn't worked out so far, but let's try one more time okay?" The other ghoul nodded reluctantly. "Thanks!"

So Twyla went to stand guard. Dozens of people passed her by eager to see the show, but none of them human. When it was only a few minutes till the show started she thought he must've gone a different way until she spotted Cody heading right for her door, but he couldn't see her because she was hiding in the shadows. When she finally revealed herself he nearly jumped.

"Twyla! Are they still looking for me?"

"Yes," she sighed. "But I'm not going to stop you Cody. Please go ahead."

"Really?" he had assumed the shadow-girl would help her BFF out no matter what. But it looks like Twyla's loyalty only went so far. "Thanks Twyla, I owe you one." He then leaned over and kissed her on the cheek. Twyla's face burned a dark purple. Her gloved hand reached up and touched the spot where he kissed her, but by then he had already disappeared into the crowd.

The excitement in the crowd was palpable as Cody tried to swim through the sea of excited teens. He found somewhere to stand where he wasn't standing on someone's toes or being elbowed in the face just in time. Casta Fierce took the stage and the excitement in the room tripled as everyone started cheering or screaming.

Cody looked through the sea of arms to get a glance at the monster-woman herself. Casta was taller than most of the ghouls at Monster High (she was nineteen after all) with green skin and long raven hair with a purple and orange hair strand running down the middle. She wore an orange dress that looked like someone had poured a ridiculous amount of purple glitter on the lower half and then attached a sparkly bottom with a belt. Her boots were a matching purple.

Cody realized she must be a witch judging by how her microphone stand was shaped like a broom. After smiling at the crowd and waiting for them to quiet down she put her well-decorated face up to the microphone and spoke. "Hello Monster High! We are Casta and the Spells! Are you guys ready to rock?"

The following screams answered her question easily enough. She began to sing a song about witches and spells as her band backed her up. As Cody listened along with the crowd he found himself enjoying it. The songs had a good beat and Casta was a hell of a singer-pretty too.

They were three songs in when Cody spotted Toralei and Howleen searching the crowd for him. Those girls did not know when to give up! He waded through the crowd as best he could moving in the opposite direction. By the fifth song the ghouls had spotted him and chased after. Cody soon found himself with nowhere to go.

The song ended and everyone started clapping. Casta bowed and Cody realized the show was over; the band had finished playing. As the curtain began to fall Cody took a chance and jumped on stage and slid under the curtain. At first he thought he was going to be in trouble, but no one even noticed him. The band was packing up and leaving. Casta was already gone.

Trying to appear casual, Cody stuck his hands in his pocket and whistled quietly as he walked across the stage toward the back. He hoped there was a backdoor he could use, but instead he found himself in a dim hallway with only a few doors. Examining the one closest to him the human found a paper star taped to it with _"Casta"_ written in permanent marker.

"Cody!" The boy's head swerved to the side. Toralei and Howleen had found him! He was about to make another break for it when the door suddenly slammed open and hit him on the side of the head. Cody hit the floor with a thud.

"Whoops," Casta said. It turned out that was Casta's room, and she had accidentally hit Cody with the door. Seeing Casta Fierce suddenly appear and Cody hit the ground like that both Toralei and Howleen stopped in their tracks. "Are you okay?" she grabbed Cody's hand and helped pull him to his feet.

"Yeah…" the boy wobbled to his feet. "Just got a bump on my head."

"I'm sorry about that," she said in her silky, sexy voice. She got a good look at him. "Wow are you a fan of mine? You're so cute." Cody looked embarrassed as he rubbed the side of his head. "I think I have some ice for your head in the room they set up for me. Would you like to come in?"

Toralei and Howleen's jaws hit the floor when Cody walked into Casta Fierce's backstage room. There was just the briefest moment right before she closed the door when the rock star looked right at the two teen ghouls and winked. She knew.

"What the fuck? Did she just-?"

"Did we just get-? By Casta Fierce?"

"I can't believe this! That fucking slut!"

"I'm never illegally downloading another song of hers ever!"

They both went home disappointed.

* * *

After handing Cody some ice to rest against the side of his head Casta sat on the edge of the dresser in her fitting room and smiled. "So Cody, tell me about yourself. I've never met a normie at a monster school before."

So of course Cody was only too happy to answer any questions she had. He told her all she wanted to know and even got to ask her a few questions including the ever popular "do you have a boyfriend" that always seemed to end with "no". The length of the conversation lasted at least fifteen minutes but there's no need to go into all the details. Suffice to say it ended when Casta took off her shiny dress.

Cody had never imagined how beautiful green skin could be until an incredibly sexy witch stood in front of him in nothing but her lacy black bra and thong. It wasn't until she unhooked her bra that he realized how huge her tits were. _Those are D's_, he thought as her boobs were set free. They plopped out of the bra and bounced for a second in front of him as his dick went from soft to hard.

Casta had big, thick lips that enveloped his own when they kissed. She was leaning up against the wall with her eyes closed while his hands went to work on her tits. He even broke the kiss just so he could run his tongue up and down the length of both boobs. The witch didn't mind; she giggled in a horny voice as he sucked in her overly large nipples.

"You like those titties huh?" she got down on her knees and smushed them together. Cody plunged his hard cock under and up until only the tip was visible between her melons. She then gave him the greatest tit-fuck he'd ever had. Her boobs were like two giant sexy marshmallows working his dick till he couldn't take it any longer. He came like a geyser shooting straight up. When gravity hit, his cum landed back on her tits and face. She licked it off.

But Cody wasn't done yet. By the time she slipped out of her thong and tossed it to him as a souvenir his dick was hard again. It soon found its way into the folds of her pussy. Casta gasped at how deep his well-endowed member penetrated in one go and the sound turned Cody on more.

He fucked her with her back up against the large mirror and drove his cock into her again and again. "Oh Cody! Oh Cody!" She moaned erotically. Her tits bounced for him so he buried his face in them while her pussy tightened around his dick. "Deeper! Deeper! Oh I'm cumming! Cumming like a whore!" Casta let out one last loud gasp as her orgasm hit.

"Me too! I'm cumming!" Cody gave one final thrust as his orgasm hit and the floodgates were opened. Wave after wave of semen flooded her pussy and womb till it spilled out down the human's balls. He pulled out and it seeped out of her all at once.

"That was so…fucking excellent," Casta gasped. "You really filled me up with your baby-batter huh cutie?" She scooped up some cum from her pussy with her finger. Holding it up to her mouth she licked it off. Then Casta turned over to the side and pulled her butt back with her hands exposing her asshole. "Think you can do the same with this hole?"

* * *

It was late at night when Cody wandered back home, cold and very worn out. He hadn't expected Casta to ask him to fuck her in the ass right after fucking her pussy, but he was up for it. Anal was still new for him so he imagined it was worth how sore he would feel tomorrow morning.

When he arrived at his apartment he realized someone was already standing outside the door. It was Ghoulia, and she was freezing. Her arms were crossed to keep warm and her teeth were chattering. Realizing he needed to get her inside where it was warm Cody quickly opened the door and let her in.

Once she was inside and the door closed he turned to her. "Ghoulia what are you doing here?" In response she held up a shaking hand grasping the last volume of manga he had let her borrow the day before.

"Gaa…"

Cody sighed. "You're crazy." He took the book from her and led her over to his room. He showed her his bookcase where he kept all his graphic novels. Though he couldn't understand anything she was saying he could tell she was excited. The human told the zombie-girl she could read whatever she wanted, but she better stay here for the night because of how late it was.

He made them both warm cups of hot chocolate. Ghoulia took it and gave him a quick nod before returning to her reading. Cody decided to join her and read something else. After about an hour Ghoulia's reading was disturbed by the sound of light snoring. She looked up from her current book to see Cody had fallen asleep sitting up in bed and the book had fallen to the floor.

The zombie girl yawned and put down her book on the desk. Using her considerable strength she turned Cody over-being careful not to wake him-and pulled the blanket over him. She then climbed in bed with him after taking off her glasses. Turning toward his sleeping face she lightly kissed his cheek before falling into her own deep slumber.

* * *

**A/N: Reviews are appreciated. What's your take on Howleen vs Toralei? Let me know what you thought. **


	22. Cleo Gets Drunk

**A/N: Hey guys, time for another chapter. This chapter actually has a lot going on in it (if the title didn't give it away), but I feel the need to put out a warning. So I'm letting you know, this chapter is DARK! There's something that happens near the end that's very dark. Hopefully it's not too distasteful. Also next chapter may or may not be delayed a little, I'm not sure yet. Just FYI. That's all, read on! **

**The Canadian at Monster High**

**Chapter 22: Cleo gets drunk**

Cody was quite surprised to wake up and find Ghoulia asleep beside him in bed. It was the first time he'd ever woken up with a girl in his bed that he hadn't had sex with (and was still dressed). She was not the picture of beautiful perfection. Her hair was rather frazzled and messy and she was drooling on his arm.

He would've preferred to let her sleep, but unfortunately she had her arms wrapped tightly around him. Cody was trapped and unable to get out of bed until she let go. "Ghoulia…" he spoke to her quietly. She twitched. "Ghoulia…" her eyes fluttered open slowly. Then she saw him. There was a moment of confusion, panic, and a desperate attempt to escape.

When the moment was over Ghoulia had fallen on the floor and hit her head while Cody ended up getting kicked in the stomach. He was just glad she had taken her boots off before going to sleep. When he managed to catch his breath the zombie-girl had already put her glasses and boots back on.

She headed for the door. "Wait!" he called out. "Are you alright?"

The zombie-girl turned toward him. "Gaahh…" she rubbed the side of her head lightly and then shrugged.

"Well…you don't have to leave yet," Cody told her. "If you don't want to."

"Raaa?"

Cody didn't understand of course, but he got the feeling she was intrigued. "Just stay right there." He hurried out of the room leaving Ghoulia to stand around bored.

A minute later Cody came back and hurried Ghoulia into the living room. He had her sit down on the couch and handed her a bowl of cereal. After grabbing the remote he sat down beside her with his own bowl. "This," he turned on the TV and clicked play on the remote, "is called anime. I think you're going to like it."

Ghoulia's eyes widened and her jaw dropped. Her fingers eventually grabbed the spoon and she started to feed herself, but her eyes never left the screen.

* * *

Over four hours later it was nearly time for lunch and Ghoulia hadn't moved from the couch even once. Her eyes remained focused on the screen and nothing else. She didn't so much as twitch when Cody got off the couch only half an hour into the show, but when the DVD ended she threw quite a fit. Cody had to stop what he was doing to put in another DVD for her to watch. When that one ended and the cycle started up again he decided to change things up. The human brought out his computer and pulled up an anime site so Ghoulia could watch as much as she wanted without bothering him.

In retrospect that may not have been a great idea. Now he wasn't sure if she'd ever leave. _Maybe she'll just live here from now on_, Cody smiled to himself as he cooked lunch on the stove. _But having a roommate that doesn't give me pussy is going to be hard…_

Just then he heard the familiar ring of the doorbell. _Speaking of pussy…_ He flipped the food out of the pan and onto a plate before turning off the stove. Once he was sure the kitchen wouldn't burn down Cody ran over and opened the door.

It was Lagoona and Clawdeen. "Ladies! Come in," he held open the door.

"Good morning Cody!" Lagoona kissed him briefly on the lips before heading inside.

"Hey lover boy," Clawdeen gave him a much longer kiss-one involving tongue. "Ready for some loving?"

"I've been dreaming about it," Cody closed the door behind them.

"Wet-dreams I hope love," Lagoona giggled.

"So are you better already Clawdeen? I thought you were still sick."

The werewolf-girl shook her head, "nah I'm fine. Werewolves have a quick recovery time than normies; I just needed some rest."

"That's good," Cody said. "I'm glad you're here, but no Frankie?"

Clawdeen shook her head. "She and Spectra both were busy; they send their condolences."

"And their love!" Lagoona smiled.

"Too bad," Cody said as they walked into the living room. "You girls hungry? I was just making lunch."

"Starved," Clawdeen rubbed her stomach sympathetically.

Lagoona was about to answer when she spotted Ghoulia on the couch. "G-Ghoulia? What are you doing here?" she turned to Cody. "Did you fuck her last night? Was that the orgasm I felt?"

"Nah I haven't had sex with her," Cody shook her head. "Last night was Casta Fierce. Ghoulia's appearance is unrelated."

"YOU had SEX with Casta Fierce?" Lagoona gasped.

"Thank your sister for me Clawdeen," Cody said slyly. "If it wasn't for her and Toralei I would never have run into her."

"Is that right?" Clawdeen sensually laid her hands on Cody's shoulders. "Well you'll have to tell me about it sometime…"

"So are you going to explain why Ghoulia is here?" Lagoona reminded her boyfriend.

"She showed up last night wanting to borrow some manga," Cody explained. "This morning I let her watch some of my anime and she hasn't moved since."

"Is that healthy?" Clawdeen asked.

"Shouldn't we-you know-do something?" Lagoona looked worried.

"Yeah I'll stop her in a few hours," he shrugged.

"What, you want to do it with Ghoulia here? Don't you think that'll bother her?" Clawdeen pointed out.

"Nah," Cody walked into the kitchen and grabbed the plates with food on them. "She's too into it to care about anything else right now." He handed both girls a plate with a grilled cheese sandwich on it. Then he walked over to the couch and placed one in Ghoulia's lap. The zombie moaned lightly before taking a bite. "You see? We could probably have sex right next to her and she wouldn't care."

"Let's stick to eating instead," Clawdeen said taking a bite of her sandwich. "Sex and food don't mix. Speaking of eating, this grilled cheese is fangtastic! It has the perfect amount of melted cheese."

"Thanks," Cody smiled as all three of them took a seat at his table. "I can also make a mean taco, if your ever interested."

Clawdeen licked her lips. "Can you cook me a steak?" she asked leaning over the table. "I'd prefer it raw actually…"

"O-kay now," Lagoona used her hand to push the werewolf back into her seat. "That's a little too much information Clawdeen."

"…sorry," the werewolf-girl looked embarrassed as she went back to her sandwich. The three ate for a minute in silence. Grilled cheese sandwiches didn't last long so they were soon finished. "So did you guys hear about that fire last night?"

Cody had no clue what she was referring to, but Lagoona sure did. "Oh yeah, I heard about that this morning. Apparently one of the normies' houses caught on fire and burned down. I even heard someone didn't make it out…"

Cody glanced down at his plate. "That's terrible…"

"I heard more than that," Clawdeen lowered her voice. "From what I was told, the police suspect someone set the fire intentionally. It was arson."

Lagoona gasped. "No…who would want to do that?"

Clawdeen shrugged, "I don't know. They're not even sure yet; it might just be a rumor."

"It probably is," Cody agreed. "There are a lot of people out there who think everything's a conspiracy; they make every accident sound like attempted murder."

Clawdeen and Lagoona agreed. "So Cody," the sea-monster-ghoul spoke up. "Did you get an invitation to Cleo's next party?"

"Cleo's throwing another party?"

"I'll take that as a no," Lagoona laughed. "But yes, she is. It's a week from today actually. It's supposed to be a pretty big deal; she's invited half the school."

"Then why didn't she invite Cody?" Clawdeen wondered aloud.

"Maybe…she simply forgot?" Lagoona said optimistically.

"It's probably because she doesn't like me very much," Cody admitted. "Possibly something to do with the last time I was over at her house…"

Clawdeen scoffed. "She should've put that behind her by now…"

Cody smiled. "So what I'm hearing is…I should go anyway?"

"That's right," the werewolf-girl nodded. "Come on, it'll be fun!"

"Let's ask Ghoulia," Lagoona suggested. She stood up and walked over to the zombie. "Ghoulia, do you think it'd be alright if Cody went to Cleo's party next week?"

"Gaaahh…"

"What's that mean?"

"She said: yes, fine, I don't care. Stop bothering me." Lagoona rolled her eyes.

Clawdeen clapped her hands together. "Sounds like a yes to me!"

"Well, that's decided," Cody gave in. He didn't really want to fight them about it; they'd just win in the end. Plus it might even be fun. "Now…" he rubbed his hands together. "Who wants to have some fun?"

"Me!"

"I do!"

The three teens raced each other to Cody's bedroom and loudly shut the door. Ghoulia continued to sit there watching anime long after they had left. The sounds of load moaning, cursing and gasping could be heard from the couch, but they didn't deter her. She calmly sat there watching, only slightly turned on by the sounds coming from the other room.

* * *

The next week passed surprisingly quickly. In that time, few matters of interest happened inside Monster High. For the most part it was business as usual, even for Cody and friends. The whole school was abuzz with news about Cleo's upcoming party.

The only other thing students were discussing was the frequent normie attacks that kept happening. No one in town was quite sure who it was or what was happening, but there were far too many "accidents" happening far too often for it to not be deliberate. Fires, muggings, destruction of property, something was going on and everyone had a different opinion.

But since the students were teens they were more interested in the party.

Friday came and went and soon it was Saturday. Cody was still somewhat hesitant about going back to Cleo's place, but his ghoulfriends were insistent. All four of them were going (since they were actually invited) and they saw no reason he shouldn't come with. He was their "plus-one" if you will.

Frankie, Clawdeen and Lagoona all got dressed up together with Draculaura who told them Cleo was too busy making sure everything was perfect to join in. Spectra wasn't quite as girly as the others so she stayed with Cody and got dressed (and undressed, and then dressed again) with him.

When Clawdeen pulled up in her car with the other ghouls Cody jumped in the back with the ghost-girl. Soon they were off to the party with all of them looking their best. Cody looked rather plain next to all the beautiful ghouls dressed in expensive shiny outfits. He was only wearing a nice shirt and jacket along with his best pants.

Sound poured out of the De Nile estate like honey as Clawdeen pulled up. They would've had to park down the street and walk all the way up, but Cleo had a specific parking spot right in front saved just for them. Teens were everywhere. There were a good few just hanging around outside the mansion, but that was nothing to how many were inside.

"Wow," Cody said looking around. There had been a large group at the Egyptian's last party, but this looked like 80% of the school! People were everywhere he turned and there was hardly room to walk. And the noise! There was a real DJ-some monster with blue skin-sitting behind a turntable cranking out loud music out speakers that seemed to be everywhere.

Cody covered his ears. Clawdeen tried to say something but the sound was entirely drowned out. "What?" he yelled out. She put her hands over her mouth.

"LET'S MOVE!" she grabbed and pulled him away from the door. The five ghouls all headed further in. Soon they were in a different room with fewer people. The deafening sound had gone down a few volumes and they could actually hear themselves think.

"Oh good, I can hear again…" Frankie sighed.

"This place is crazy!" Draculaura yelled a little louder than necessary.

"It's pretty damn loud," Clawdeen agreed. Suddenly someone bumped into her from behind. "…and crowded. Watch it, we're standing here!" she turned and waved her fist at the crowd.

"I'm gonna go find Cleo," Lagoona volunteered. "Let her know how bonkers this place has gotten. Her dad'll throw a fit. Anybody want to come with?"

"I'll go," Draculaura skipped over to the sea-monster ghoul. "I'd like to say hi, but I also need to find Clawd. If we see him I'm stopping."

Lagoona nodded, "Fair enough. Well, see the rest of you lot later. Don't have too much fun!" she then disappeared into the crowd with Draculaura right behind her. Watching them go Cody actually got a little worried. The vampire-girl was so small, and that crowd looked like a monster all itself-eating anything that entered.

"Well I really want to dance," Frankie held out her hand to Cody. "Would you do me the honor, boyfriend?"

Cody gave a small smile and took her hand. "Sure Frankie, anything for you."

"Alright, well I'm hitting up the buffet." Clawdeen licked her lips ravenously. "It's even bigger than last time!"

"I'm going to get some pics for me blog!" Spectra said. "Don't do anything news-worthy until I'm around Cody!" she then flew off above the crowd with her icoffin in hand.

"I don't know if I can promise that," Cody chuckled.

"Don't worry," Frankie squeezed his hand. "You won't have to."

Cody allowed himself to be led onto the dance floor by the Franken-ghoul. There were numerous other teens around; some were dancing but others were just standing there trying to look cool. When Cody felt a tap on his shoulder he was surprised to see a familiar face smiling at him.

"Hey ya'll," Operetta greeted the two. She was dressed in a cute new outfit and had her hair styled. "Fancy seeing the two of you here in this mess a' people. Especially you Cody, I heard you weren't invited on purpose."

"Oh…yeah," Cody scratched his head awkwardly. "That is true…"

Operetta burst into laughter. "Aww don't get flustered darling," she said in her cute New Orleans accent. "I don't mean nothin' by it. I'm glad you're here."

"Well thanks Operetta," the boy's cheeks burned slightly.

"We were just going to dance," Frankie explained. "Want to dance with us Operetta?"

The phantom-girl nodded. "Sounds swell sweet-pea, just don't expect me to start twerking or any of that other silly dancing."

The three began to dance. Frankie, a naturally sociably person who had spent enough time at Monster High to fit in, immediately began dancing with the crowd; raising her hands up, shaking her hips and otherwise moving her body to a rhythm. Cody began to imitate her as best he could. He was nowhere near as coordinated and found dancing in public embarrassing.

Operetta on the other hand wasn't moving at all at first. She tried a few things to start with, moved her body one way then the other, but gave it up as a bad idea. "Aww to hell with it!" Cody heard her say before the redhead grabbed him by both hands and pulled him over. She started square-dancing and Cody struggled to keep up, but after a minute he got the rhythm going.

Frankie watched on and clapped. "Whoo go Cody! Go Operetta!" A few other people turned and looked but most were too focused on doing their own thing. After a few songs Operetta stopping dancing and motioned to Frankie.

"Your turn Frankie," she let go of the human's sweaty hands. "Thanks for letting me borrow your date, but I'd be selfish to keep him from ya any longer."

"Oh don't worry about it Operetta," Frankie assured her as she clasped hands with Cody. "I don't mind at all, but I would like my own dance."

Once the two teens had clasped both hands they began to dance. It wasn't quite the square dance that Operetta had done, instead it was more of a soft ballroom dance. They had to improvise with all the other people dancing far more energetically, but that didn't stop them.

Cody could tell Frankie was enjoying herself by the smile on her face and the sparks coming from her bolts. "You look beautiful Frankie," he told her suddenly. She smiled and kissed him suddenly on the lips. "One day I'll take you out dancing for real. You can get dressed up and everything."

"Really?" Frankie asked excitedly. "I'd love that!" A slow song started to play in the background and the two kept dancing.

* * *

A good hour passed while Cody and Frankie danced but neither really seemed to notice. When they finally decided they'd had enough Operetta handed them each a can of soda. "You're sure lucky Frankie," she told the other ghoul. "Having a boy like Cody dance with you like that. I wish I was so lucky," she briefly flitted her eyelashes at the human. "Got you both a coke; hope you don't mind. It was this or beer."

"No, this is good," Cody said popping the top and taking a large gulp of the fizzy soda.

"Beer?" Frankie frowned, ignoring her own drink. "That's not like Cleo. She doesn't usually serve a lot of alcohol."

Operetta shrugged. "Search me sweet-pea. All I know is there's a lot of booze going 'round and a lot of guys getting hammered. What say we check out the rest of this party, huh cutie-pie?" The phantom wrapped her arm around Cody's and headed away from the dance floor. Frankie followed closely behind.

The three teens wandered upstairs observing all the other party-goers having fun-a bit too much fun actually. The party seemed to be getting out of hand. Cody wondered where Cleo was and whether Lagoona had managed to find her. They stopped at a certain room when a familiar voice called out to them.

"Hey Cody! Frankie!"

The two turned to see Clair, the only other human at Monster High, waving them over. When they walked in the room they noticed a whole group of teens sitting in a circle. Some of them had drinks or food and they all seemed to know each other. Cody recognized about half of them including Heath, Abbey and Skelita.

"You three want in?" the Goth asked. "We were just about to start another round of 'truth or dare'. This games a riot with monsters."

"Truth or dare?" Frankie looked embarrassed. "I don't know…"

"Oh come on!" Heath said impatiently. "Sit down already so we can get this game started!" He began to rub his hands together deviously. Clearly he was planning what to ask when it was his turn.

Clair shrugged apologetically, "just one round. It'll be fun!"

Somehow Cody, Frankie and Operetta found themselves sitting down in the circle with the other teens. A male monster Cody didn't know placed a bottle in the middle of the circle. _Wait, I thought this was truth or dare, not spin the bottle!_ Cody thought.

Suddenly it was too late as the monster spun the bottle and everyone waited to see who it would land in front of. Cody held his breath. _Oh crap, it's totally going to be me. I can just tell. Crap crap crap!_ The bottle started to slow down. It turned to Cody but then kept moving. It finally stopped spinning right in front of Clair.

Cody sighed in relief. Clair didn't look bothered. "Dare," she said.

Skelita (because apparently it was her turn to ask) nodded. "I dare you to…kiss Cody!"

A round of "Ooohhs" were given around the circle as Cody slapped himself in the face. "What? That's lame." Clair suddenly looked uncomfortable. Clearly the idea of her dare wasn't appealing. But she was no quitter so she walked on her hands and knees over to the brunette. "Just…hold still Cody," she said uncomfortably.

Cody did his best not to move as Clair leaned over toward him. She puckered her lips and closed her eyes. When her lips were only an inch from his however her eyes were flung back open. "I can't do it," she pulled her head back. "It would just be ew, too weird, like kissing my brother."

The circle responded with different cries. Some were booing, some laughing and others even catcalling. Cody heard none of it. Despite having accepted that he and Clair were just friends and that he'd probably never be with a human girl, only monsters, it still hurt to hear her say that. Another reaffirmation that his own species would never actually find him attractive.

"Ha," Abbey the yeti-girl scoffed. "What wrong with normie girl? Kissing not so hard." She reached over and grabbed Cody's face with both hands. She pulled him toward her and kissed him forcefully on the lips. Cody's eyes lit up in surprise. Her lips were cool, frosty even, but not cold. Abbey held it for a good ten seconds as teens in the background whooped in excitement. And then Cody remembered why being stuck with only monster girls wasn't really a bad thing.

Then she let go and Cody could breathe again. "See? Kissing not so hard. Even silly normie girl can do it."

"Hey!" Operetta stood up looked angry. Her normally purple face had turned red. "What'd you think your doin'? Let go of him!"

"Just a little…demonstration," Abbey answered. "Educational purposes only."

"I'm warning you Abbey," Operetta got up in the yet-girl's face. "Ya'll better keep your lips off my-I mean off Cody!"

"Oh?" Abbey said looking down on the smaller girl. "Cody is not your property; he is not sheep or goat. I can kiss him if I want."

Cody was just thinking this would be a good time to leave when Frankie suddenly grabbed him by the hand and pulled him up. "Cody, come with me!"

The two hurried out of the room and into the hall. "Frankie what's the matter?"

The green-skinned girl shook her head. "I don't know; I got a weird feeling. I think something's wrong."

Cody didn't know what that meant, but he'd been around monsters long enough to know he shouldn't question it and just follow along. Frankie led them through the crowd past room after room. The human couldn't tell if she knew where she was going or just waiting for something to feel right.

Finally she dragged him into a room near the end of the hall when she heard someone cry out. They found Draculaura and Clawd inside along with some other monsters near a table laid out with food. Clawd was holding Draculaura by the wrist while she struggled to pull away. "No Clawd! Let go! You're hurting me!" her already high-pitched voice rose higher and higher until it was barely above a squeak.

Cody could tell from the way Clawd was holding the vampire's arm up in the air that it must've hurt; he even appeared to be cutting off circulation at her wrist. The werewolf didn't seem to notice however. He was furious and all his attention was focused on Draculaura's face. "-sick of you pulling this shit Draculaura!" he yelled at her. "I've waited long enough. Enough with the virgin crap, just give me what I want!"

"I'm sorry Clawd," Draculaura sobbed. "I'm just not ready. Please don't make me. Please let me go, it hurts!" Seeing this Cody and Frankie rushed forward, but someone beat them to it.

"Let her go Clawd!"

It was Clawdeen. She had a fire in her eyes as she and Lagoona approached her brother. She slapped him hard across the face and he dropped Draculaura onto the floor. Frankie and Cody rushed forward and helped her to her feet. There was a momentary look of confusion on Clawd's face at the sight of his sister. "Sis? What is this?" he then noticed everyone staring; there was even a brief flash alerting them to Spectra's presence.

"Clawd what are you doing?" his sister asked. "You can't treat Draculaura like that!"

"Hey it's none of your business! Why don't you and your friends," he glanced around at all of them before he stopped at Cody. "…and you." He glared. "Just get out of here!"

"What's wrong with you Clawd?" Frankie asked angrily.

"You need to calm the fuck down big bro," Clawdeen told him. "Just get out of here or something!"

"I-I'm sorry," Draculaura sobbed. "I-I didn't mean to…"

"It's okay," Cody assured her. He put a comforting hand on her shoulder. "This isn't your fault…"

At that moment Clawd saw red. "Get your _fucking_ hands OFF HER!" he made a swipe at Cody who barely managed to get himself and Draculaura back in time to avoid it. But Clawd was too fast for him, he grabbed Cody by the neck and slammed him against the closest wall. "I won't let you do it to her! I won't let you fucking do it!"

"NO!" Clawdeen and Lagoona both leapt onto the enraged male at the same time and managed to push him back. Clawd tried to fight them off but ended up getting knocked onto the floor.

Cody gasped for breath clutching his throat as Clawd got back to his feet. "…fine, I'll leave. But this isn't over!" he turned and roared into the crowd scaring them into making a path. Then he ran out, pushing and shoving through anyone unlucky enough to get in his way.

Frankie and Spectra leaned down to where Cody was sitting on the floor. "Are you alright Cody?"

"I'm…okay," he gasped. Taking a moment to catch his breath he got back up. "Just couldn't breathe for a minute there Frankie. I'm good now."

"Are you okay Draculaura?" Lagoona asked the vampire-girl. But Draculaura didn't manage to get a single word out before she burst into tears.

"Aww it's okay," Clawdeen hugged her best friend. "You'll be okay."

"I-I just don't know what's wrong," the pink-skinned ghoul cried. "He-He used to be so sweet, and then he just changed. He distanced himself from me, he wouldn't talk to me, but he wanted sex! I wouldn't give it to him and now he's like this!" that brought on a fresh wave of tears.

"It's not your fault Draculaura," Spectra said feeling sympathetic. "You can't blame yourself."

Frankie nodded, "she's right. He can't make you do things if you're not ready."

"We're going to take her home," Lagoona told Cody a few minutes later. "The party's over for us, but you can stay if you want to. Spectra already told us she's going to stay for a while so you can get a ride home with her."

"Okay," Cody nodded. "Thanks Lagoona."

"But will you do me a favor?" she asked. "I know you don't want to, but I need you to check on Cleo for me. She wasn't doing so well the last time I saw her…"

_*Flashback*_

Lagoona and Draculaura were searching the mansion for Cleo. They finally found her at the heart of the party. She seemed somewhat disheveled; her usual perfect appearance disturbed. In one hand she held a martini glass which she was drinking from. Two muscular male monsters were standing next to her.

"Cleo," Lagoona had to speak up just so the Egyptian could hear her through the music. "I think your party's out of control!"

"Oww!" Draculaura cringed as another monster pushed right past her. "She's right Cleo, there's too many people!"

Cleo rolled her eyes and her head swerved unnaturally. "What's wrong with you ghouls? Stop being a buzz kill. This is supposed to be a party!" she flung her martini glass up into the air and the alcohol flew out. "Oops…" she giggled in a very un-Cleo like way. "Guess I need another drink!"

The two ghouls watched as one of the males passed her another martini glass. "There we go!" she gulped it down quickly. That's the stuff!"

"Cleo are you…drunk?" Draculaura hesitated to ask.

"Whaaat mee? Noooo…" she shook her head until her face turned green. "I'm a just having a good time. You should try it you prude. See these guys?" she wrapped her arms around the two muscular males nearest her. "I don't need Deuce or Ghoulia. Screw them! I can have all the boys I want, and later we're gonna have some fun!" she giggled again as one of the boys openly felt up one of her breasts.

"Cleo stop this!"

"Don't tell me what to do!" she glared. "I'm thousands of years ago, I can do what I want!"

Lagoona and Draculaura kept trying to talk some sense into her, but unfortunately Cleo decided she'd heard enough and left. They tried to follow after her, but lost her in the crowd.

_*End Flashback*_

Cody sighed. He was wandering the halls at a party he no longer wanted to be at to find a girl that probably hated him. Why was he doing this again? Oh right, Lagoona. Cody couldn't say no to that cute face.

After searching aimlessly for a few minutes Cody decided to just ask somebody. A nearby female monster he'd spoken to a few times at school (that was just as enamored with him as most ghouls) told him she thought she'd seen Cleo head into her bedroom with a couple of guys, but it was hard to tell. Thinking that sounded like as good a lead as he'd get, Cody headed for the bedroom.

He remembered where it was surprisingly easy considering he'd only been inside once, but maybe it was because of that one time that he managed to remember so vividly. The door to the room was shut and had a "do not disturb" sign slapped on. Despite the loud music playing in the halls Cody could hear what sounded like loud moans coming from inside. Stupidly he tried to knock, but obviously no one could hear him.

Quietly he opened the door part way and peeked in. Cody could barely see Cleo at all from the door, but he could make out four muscular monster guys loudly thrusting into something. The human opened the door all the way and snuck inside. Nobody noticed. He quickly realized they were all too busy fucking Cleo on the floor to pay any attention.

Cody's dick hardened in his pants at the sight. Cleo was lying on top of a sea-monster guy who had his dick up her ass while a vampire with a goatee fucked her pussy from the front. On her left side a werewolf with a sports cap was thrusting his cock into the Egyptian's open mouth while on the right a guy with blue skin was whacking off to the sight of Cleo's naked form.

Cleo was busy making loud sucking noises until her mouth filled with cum and she pulled her lips off the dick with a pop. Two white loads of cum landed on her; one hit her cheek and the other on her chest. She didn't seem to mind. "Oh yeah, more! Fuck me harder!" she cried out in an interesting combo of drunk and horny.

The boys were all grunting and panting as they had their way with her. "Damn, I heard this chick was royalty, but she's just a slut!" The vampire said.

"You like that bitch?" The sea-monster guy slapped her ass. "You like my cock up your ass?"

"Oh I love it!" she moaned. "I love getting fucked by two dicks at once! More! Fuck me more!"

"I'm cumming!" The blue-skinned monster who'd been jacking off the entire time said before spraying his load across Cleo's body. He hit both tits and her stomach before he was spent. The werewolf, who had started masturbating after Cleo sucked him off, came for the second time. Cleo was now covered in warm semen.

"I'm gonna cum, whore!" the sea-monster grunted. "Right up your ass!"

"Me too," the vampire groaned. "Here's a fresh load to knock you up! Right in your pussy!"

"Give it to me!" she ordered them. "Your queen commands it!"

Both boys came within thirty seconds of each other. The vampire pulled out afterwards and used his last spurt to cover Cleo's face. The other three boys all used Cleo's hair to wipe off their dicks. "No! Not my hair!" she shook her head but otherwise didn't resist.

"Thanks for the free fuck, bitch." The sea-monster said after wiping some cum into her eye. The four boys chuckled, picked up their clothes and left the room. "She's all yours mate," the last one said to Cody before walking out.

Cody hesitated for a moment before slowly walking over to Cleo. She was lying on the floor of her bedroom quivering, covered from head to toe in semen. Both her pussy and ass were leaking cum into the carpet. The Egyptian was breathing heavily and trying to get something out of her eye so she didn't immediately notice him.

"What are…you doing here?" She tried to get to her feet. She wobbled a bit but managed it. Despite getting gangbanged Cleo was still drunk-even more evident as she picked up a beer off the table and took a long swig. "I speciga-specif-I specfic-urghh. I didn't invite you!"

Cody found himself lost for words. "Umm…I know. I'm sorry."

"What are you here for huh?" she seemed unsteady on her feet. "Oh I know! You wanta fuck me too right? Well go ahead!" Cleo leaned back against her bed and used her fingers to pull open her pussy. It was still leaking cum. "The Cleo hole is open for business! Fuck me!"

Cody, with his dick still hard as a rock, imagined it briefly. He'd push her back on the bed and drive his member into her cum-filled pussy. He'd fuck her harder than any of those guys had-until she screamed his name-and then let out such a big load in her womb that it would drive all the other cum right out. He'd mark her for himself.

But he shook his head and the thought passed. He wasn't going to do that. He wasn't' an animal. It was terrible enough that Cleo had somehow fallen to this point, he wouldn't take advantage of her. "Cleo stop it," he said. "Come with me, I'll help you."

"I don't want any help!" she slapped his hand away and walked a few steps back. "I want more cock! I want…I want more-oh I don't feel so good." Briefly she held her stomach with one hand before she collapsed onto her knees. Her face turned green a second before she vomited all over her floor.

Cody cringed for just a moment, and then he helped her.

* * *

Cody managed to find one of the De Nile family's numerous servants and got it to clean up the puke. He then escorted her to the bathroom attached to her room and held her hair back as she threw up the rest of the alcohol she drank into the toilet. Once her stomach was empty he turned on the shower and got her in it. Unfortunately she couldn't manage to stand by herself so he had to get in with her.

After stripping down to his boxers he got them both under the hot running water and washed all the cum off Cleo. She was a little dead to the world at the moment so he had to do most of the work. Getting it out of her hair was the hardest part, but once most of it was gone he stopped the water and pulled her out.

She was surprisingly heavy when she went limp, but he managed to carry her over to her bed (at which point he thanked God she had her gangbang on the floor rather than where she slept) and dried her off with a clean towel. He found her clothes easily enough (she had hundreds of outfits worth) and dressed in the first pair of panties he found and a pair of old pajamas.

He got her in bed and under the covers. Exhausted but finally finished he turned to leave when he felt someone grab his hand. Cleo was awake, and she had enough strength as she lay in bed with her head on a pillow to grab him by the hand. "Wait," she said softly.

Cody stopped and turned to listen. "Please…don't tell anyone."

He sighed. "I won't Cleo." But when the human turned to leave again he found the young woman hadn't let go yet.

When he looked into her tired face he saw many feelings run through her as she tried to find the words. "Cody…thank you." A tear ran down her face.

Cody stopped the tear before it reached her chin. "Sleep tight Cleo," he leaned down and gave her a quick kiss on the forehead. A second later her hand went limp and her eyes closed. The human watched her for a minute to be sure before quietly leaving her room. He locked the door behind him.

Taking care of Cleo had taken a long time and the party was over. Most of the guests were gone and the only ones remaining were fast asleep on a piece of furniture. Cody didn't know it, but the party ended when the DJ had gone home and the guests ate and drank all of the food. What he did know was that the Egyptian princess would be in a lot of trouble with her father when he got back.

But there was nothing he could do about that.

* * *

At the same time that Cody had entered Cleo's room earlier that night, Clawd had made his way over to the normie side of town. He was pissed and man was he horny; not a good combo. The werewolf had been planning another "outing" tonight, but the plan wasn't to do that until late after he had finally banged Draculaura. That bitch was always holding out on him, and he thought tonight he'd get what was coming to him.

The fact that it had all gone wrong and Cody had seen him lose it was driving him nuts. He wanted some revenge. He wanted an outlet. So far he had already caused some property destruction. At least seven mailboxes had been completely destroyed by a bat he had picked up at his house. He'd also used it to smash some windows and flatten some tires.

It wasn't enough, because it wasn't what he wanted.

Every time he saw a normie female pass by him he knew that was what he wanted. There was something about a curvy body that he was attracted to belonging to a species he hated that was driving him crazy. He couldn't decide if it was worth all the trouble until he spotted her.

Lilith. The normie girl that had been partially responsible for getting him caught by the cops and then arrested. And then everything else… The werewolf shuddered for a moment as he clenched his fists tightly. There she was just walking down the street with two other normal looking girls talking and laughing. She still had her blonde hair up in a bun and wore camouflage.

There was no more thinking. Clawd was instinct now. Instinct and hate and lust. He let out a small roar and charged. The three girls saw him coming and started to run but they were too slow. One of the other two Clawd let get away, but the other one wasn't so lucky. She was knocked into the middle of the street.

Lilith he knocked down to the ground. She cried out but tried to fight back. It was a pitiful display to the much larger werewolf who slammed the bat into the side of her head to knock her out. He picked up her body and dragged it like a ragdoll down the next street and away from the busy neighborhood.

He found the apartment complex he was looking for and broke in. After smashing the lock he practically tore the door off its hinges to get inside. Turning on a light he took a brief look around and sneered. "Pathetic," he spoke to the darkness. Then he pushed some of the furniture aside making sure to cause as much destruction as possible before dropping Lilith onto the now empty floor.

Clawd stripped himself naked and then, using his claws, tore Lilith's clothes to pieces. "WAKE UP!" he yelled out at her. When she didn't wake he splashed some water from the sink onto her face and slapped her hard. A nice red cut appeared on her cheek.

The water had done its job and the human girl woke up sputtering. "Oww!" she cried out in pain. Her head was killing her and her face didn't feel much better. "Where am I?" she then noticed the naked werewolf male standing above her. "Ahh!"

She screamed and tried to run, to get away, but it was no use. Clawd punched her in the mouth to shut her up and then kicked her violently in the stomach for good measure. "Shut up BITCH!" he screamed. "Do you recognize me?" he grabbed her by the throat and closed the distance between them. "Do you?!"

The blonde shook her head. Enraged Clawd slammed her back down onto the floor. Lilith whimpered miserably in pain. "You ruined my life and you don't even remember? Well I promise you'll never forget me after tonight!"

"Please no! Don't!" she begged him. But Clawd didn't hear her. He spread her legs and she fought him, but every time she did he gave her twice what she gave him. Once she had finished resisting and simply laid there gasping in pain, then Clawd raped her.

He impaled her fast without any lubrication. The pain caused tears to run down Lilith's face as blood seeped out of her pussy. It didn't seem to bother Clawd as he thrust into her again and again. "Please pull it out!" she begged him. "I don't want it inside me! Get it out of my body!"

A few horrible, unbearable minutes later Clawd came inside her. He pulled out and got dressed. Lilith lay there twitching. Her mind broken. Her body…not much better. Clawd then pulled a small can out of his jacket pocket. "I'm glad you're here bitch," he spoke to Lilith's body. "Now my revenge will be even sweeter." He started to pour the liquid out all over the apartment making sure some of it landed on the blonde.

* * *

Cody was dead tired as Spectra flew him home. It turned out she had actually gone home without him first. He then had to call her up and ask for a ride. Luckily she didn't mind flying all the way back and picking him up. As they were flying above the buildings under the dark night sky they noticed bright lights and a lot of attention coming from one of them.

"Oh crap," Cody bit his lip when he realized it was his apartment complex.

"Cody is that…a fire?" Spectra flew lower. He didn't need to answer her.

They were less than a block away when Spectra floated them down to the road and they hurried over. The building was blocked off by fire trucks and firemen trying to stop the fire. People were in a state of panic running around and screaming while the professionals tried to stop the fire.

"You can't go any further," A police officer told the two teens.

"But…I live there!" Cody pleaded. "That's my apartment and all my stuff!"

"I'm sorry, but it's too dangerous."

"I'll go see if I can save anything Cody," Spectra floated up into the air. She flew toward the burning building and phased through it.

"Wait! Stop!" the man called out after her. Cody reassured him that as a ghost, she'd be perfectly fine. But the truth was he wished she hadn't risked it, ghost or not.

A minute later Spectra reappeared carrying not Cody's possessions, but a body. It was a naked girl and she appeared seriously burned. Police, firefighters and paramedics swarmed the area around the girl. Spectra quickly moved out of the way and returned to Cody's side.

"Cody, there was a girl in your room!" she said frantically. "A normie girl!"

"What? Why would a norm-I mean human girl be in my room?" But Spectra of course didn't know. "This is horrible!" he sank to his knees.

It took the firefighters hours to stop the fire. By the time they finished and everything was cleared away it was morning already. Cody had fallen asleep on a nearby bench but was shaken awake by a police officer. "Hey you!"

"W-What?" Cody said unused to such a rude awakening.

"Are you Cody Anderson?" The teen nodded. "Well you're going to have to come with me. We've got some questions for you. Our experts believe the fire originated in your apartment, and that's also where the girl was found. You've got a lot of explaining to do."

Cody gulped. He had no idea what was going on or what was going to happen to him now, but it wasn't good. He stood up and followed the man.

* * *

**A/N: Well I bet you weren't expecting that. What did you guys think? Let me know, reviews are always appreciated. **

**Also since I've had people asking me if I'll write a sequel or something new once this story is finished, I've put up a short poll on my profile. Vote for which idea you like the best (all ideas are tentative). Thanks! **


	23. Cody VS Clawd part 1

**A/N: Hello readers. Before we get to the next chapter I wanted to talk about last chapter. I received several reviews from unhappy people who didn't like what happened at the end of the last chapter and either thought I should rewrite it or that the whole story was now ruined. Well I didn't do that. I'm sorry if it bothered you, but I believed it was important to the plot, and that it helped show Clawd's fall to evil. Also it was done as a contrast between Cody and Clawd. I could go on, but I won't bore you. I'm not going to apologize but I can promise there won't be any more rape scenes. If you're still here and willing to read my story, then thank you. Let's move on. **

**I also want to thank everyone who voted in last chapter's poll. An overwhelming majority voted for an EAH sequel story. Nothing's guaranteed at this point, that's still a while off, but that idea will certainly be first in my mind. On one last note, I had to split this into 2 chapters because it would've been WAY too long as just one. I hope you enjoy it. **

**The Canadian at Monster High**

**Chapter 23: Cody VS. Clawd part 1**

The room was white. The seat Cody was sitting in was white. The table he nervously drummed his hands on was also white. There was nowhere to look and nothing to do but wait, and Cody had been waiting for hours now. His head was hurting, his back was aching and his stomach was growling like a beast.

He'd been brought into the police station in the early hours of the morning and by now it was nearly noon. The only thing he'd had to eat was some lukewarm coffee and a stale muffin. The police had questioned him about the fire and the girl's body. They wanted to know where he was and what he knew. Unfortunately for them Cody didn't know anything so he couldn't tell them much.

Even more unfortunate, they didn't completely believe him.

They had questioned him more than once, and with different cops. The teen had been afraid that they'd do worse after what happened the last time he was at the station, but it seemed many of the corrupt cops from before had been fired. They'd even hired some monsters as officers-he caught a glance of a few as they brought him in-but none of them were questioning him.

They were at a bit of a stalemate. The cops weren't just going to let Cody go, but they had exhausted their questioning methods. Cody had spent the last hour alone. Waiting. His eyes were beginning to droop. He felt the beginnings of sleep come over him again just as the door to the room where he was being held slammed open.

Cody's head whipped around to see a new police officer, one who hadn't been interrogating him, walk in holding a file. He was glancing over the file and not at Cody. An entire minute passed (during which Cody held his breath) before the man looked over at him.

"You got lucky kid," he spoke in a deep, gruff voice.

"Lucky?" Cody asked perplexed. His current situation was so far off from "lucky" that he was practically insulted.

"That girl…" he poured himself a cup of coffee. "You know, the one that was found in your apartment? She woke up. Briefly." He paused for a minute and took a sip of his drink. After grimacing he put the cup down. "Her whole body was covered in third degree burns. The doctors were working on her all night-trying to keep her alive."

"One of my men I had at the hospital guarding her snuck in briefly. She was out of the red so the doctors took a minute to breathe. This girl, we're still not sure who she is yet, she was awake but in pain. My man asked her what happened. He got one line out of her. You know what she said?" Cody shook his head. "Werewolf. A werewolf raped me."

Cody was shocked to hear this. The man continued. "The doctors didn't even know she had been raped. They kicked my guy out of the room then so he wasn't able to get anything else out of her. Didn't matter. Only a few minutes later the young woman fell into a coma. The doctors checked her out after that and think she may have been telling the truth about being raped, but they can't confirm it yet."

"That's…" Cody didn't have the words. This wasn't the kind of thing he usually dealt with. "That's terrible."

The man nodded. "But it's also your alibi. Kid, you're not a werewolf, so as far as I can see you didn't do this."

Cody looked up optimistically. "Does that mean I can finally go?"

"No such luck," the man shook his head. "You might not be our prime suspect but you're still involved in this case. Why did this terrible crime happen in your apartment of all places? What's your connection with the victim, or the perpetrator? These are important questions. We can't just let you leave."

"So…you are arresting me?" Cody stood up. "Even after what that girl said? Even without any proof?"

"We don't need proof," the man waved him off. "Your apartment being the crime scene is proof enough. And you aren't 'under arrest', you just…can't leave."

"What's the difference?" Cody asked upset.

The officer didn't answer, instead he turned away and headed toward the door. "Sit tight kid, you're gonna be here a while. Be good and I'll try to get some lunch sent in for you." He chuckled as he shut the door behind him. Cody stood there glaring at the door; his fists clenched. There wasn't anything he could do; he hadn't even been allowed to call anyone. Unless something changed, he was trapped.

The officer left the interrogation room and headed back down the hall leading to the more frontal area of the station where the officers' desks were. Some of the cops were at their desks like normal, but a few of them were empty. There seemed to be some small commotion going on near the front. He heard multiple voices arguing.

"…I've already told you, there's nothing you can do ma'am. You should-

"-I'm not going to leave. Either bring me to the person in charge, release him, or get the hell out of my way."

Officer Smith (as he was often called) frowned before heading toward the commotion. Once he got closer he could see it was a group of girls that were making a fuss-but no ordinary girls. These were ghouls. The one doing all the talking had gold metallic looking skin and long blue hair. One of the other two ghouls was clearly a ghost, but the officer wasn't sure what the last one was. She had green skin and black and white hair.

The man walked right up to the girls and towered over them. "I'm the one in charge. Can I help you three?"

The two in the back looked momentarily surprised at his appearance, but the blue-haired one didn't bat an eye. "Yes, you can. My name is Robecca Steam and I know you're holding my friend Cody Anderson in here. I want you to release him. He was a victim of the horrible fire that happened last night, not its perpetrator. As proof," she motioned for the ghost girl to come forward. "I've brought my friend Spectra as a witness. She was with him last night at the time of the fire and she can prove that he couldn't have caused it."

"Is that right?" the man looked the ghost over more closely. She shrunk under his gaze; clearly uncomfortable with being there. "How very interesting. We will be wanting a statement from her. As it turns out, Cody is already in the clear. The injured girl described her attacker and it's not him. The police no longer hold him as the primary suspect."

"Does…that mean you'll let him go?"

"Unfortunately it doesn't work that way," the man tried to give a sympathetic smile but it came out as two-faced instead. "Your friend is still part of police investigation and will be held here until we see fit to release him."

"Oh no!" The green-skinned ghoul gasped; the ghost girl looked equally upset.

"You can't do that!" Robecca objected. "You have no right to hold him against his will when you have neither proof nor motive." She reached over and pulled a large book with a leather cover onto a nearby desk. "I've read all the laws and I know the rights of both monsters and humans front and back. You are in violation of those rights."

Officer Smith looked at her as if she was crazy. "What are you, his lawyer?"

"If it comes to that, yes," Robecca nodded. "But he shouldn't need a lawyer because he's not going to court. You have nothing to charge him with so let him go. Are you really going to hold him here illegally? You'd be no better than your predecessor."

The man cringed. There was an unspoken rule in the New Salem police department never to mention the previous police chief or what had happened to him Halloween night. To be compared to the man was definitely below the belt. Officer Smith glared at her. "Yeah, what do you know? Your just a silly teeny-bop girl pretending she knows what she's talking about. You know the rules? Good for you, but in this precinct I am in control. I'm the boss and everyone-

"Officer Smith?"

Several heads swerved at the sound of another voice cutting through Smith's rant. The three ghouls were surprised to see the woman who had spoken was a fire elemental similar to Heath-only two decades older. She was dressed in the same police officer's uniform as everyone else and standing right next to her was a similarly dressed zombie man.

"I thought I had made myself clear," she crossed her arms and looked at him sternly. The flames on top of her head that served as hair flickered higher and higher. "You and your staff are to direct any monster-related incidents over to myself or Officer Steps." The zombie beside her nodded slowly.

Smith's face tightened and he gritted his teeth. "That is our arrangement Officer Cinders, yes, but these…girls…are demanding I release a human convict. I'm sure we can agree that puts this in my department."

"Cody's not a convict!" The ghost girl objected. "He's innocent!"

Robecca nodded, turning to the fire elemental. "It's true ma'am. These men are keeping him here unlawfully."

"Is that right?" The woman looked them over. "You three go to Monster High don't you?" The three ghouls nodded. "Is there any chance this Cody is Cody Anderson?"

"Yes!" The green-skinned girl nodded. "That's right."

The woman turned to Officer Smith. "Cody Anderson is a student at Monster High-human or not. That means this is my problem."

Smith cringed. "Drop it Cinders, this isn't your department. Just let it go."

The woman glared at him. "I take my job very seriously Smith, you know I'm not going to just 'let it go'. So are we going to talk about this, or am I going to have to contact the monster council of elders? You know I'll do it if I have to."

"Oh forget it!" Officer Smith smacked a stack of papers off a nearby desk in anger. "You want the case so bad? Fine! Take it! It's not worth the trouble."

"Are you going to release Cody?" Robecca asked.

"He's your problem now," the man said turning around.

* * *

When the door to the interrogation room opened again less than ten minutes after Officer Smith had left, Cody assumed he was going to be questioned again. Instead he was happily surprised when both Spectra and Frankie rushed in the room and pulled him into a tight three-person hug.

"What's-" Cody struggled to speak without giggling as Frankie planted kisses up and down the side of his face. "What's going on?" he noticed Robecca standing in the door. "Robecca?"

"We've secured your release Cody," she told him plainly. "But there's someone you have to speak to first. Come with me."

Cody stood up and after prying the two ghouls off him he gladly left the horrible interrogation room behind. Passing by several angry looking police officers he followed Robecca to the other side of the station. She stopped in front of two lone desks hidden away in the corner of the room. The human was surprised to see the officers behind the desks were both monsters; one male one female.

The fire elemental woman stood up. "Officer Cinders," she held out her hand. She seemed to have her powers much more under control than Heath ever did because the handshake barely felt warm to Cody. "This my deputy, Officer Steps." She pointed her index finger at the zombie man who slowly raised a hand and moaned.

"I-I'm Cody Anderson," he said, feeling slightly taken back at the turn of events.

"Yes, we know," she smiled. Cody noticed then how attractive she was with those wide hips and breasts begging to burst out of her uniform. The cool sunglasses and cute smile didn't hurt either. "Your friends here came trying to mount a rescue-they looked like they were in over their heads so I gave 'em a hand."

"Well thank you," he told her. Next he turned to the three teen girls. "And thank you," he pulled Frankie and Spectra into another hug. "I thought I was going to die in there!"

Cinders noticed Cody hugging Spectra. _A human that can touch a ghost? Interesting…_she thought.

"We weren't just going to leave you in there," Frankie told him. "Spectra came to my house this morning and told me what happened with the fire last night. She then told me that you were nowhere to be found. I called Clawdeen and Lagoona and we tried to contact you, but no luck. Lagoona got the voltageous idea that we should ask Robecca for help," she nodded toward the robot-girl standing in the corner. "She's the one you should be thanking Cody. She figured out what had happened to you and knew just what to say to those cops."

Cody turned to a ghoul he had a lot of feelings for. "Thank you Robecca. I owe you a lot for this. I know it couldn't have been easy."

She shrugged, "I was happy to help. I'm not a broken toy Cody and this sort of thing is part of my job. I'm more than capable of doing it." She finished sharply; harsher than she had meant to.

"Right," Cody nodded. "Well…thanks again." He then turned back to Frankie. "So where are Clawdeen and Lagoona?"

"They're right outside in Clawdeen's car," Spectra answered. "Robecca thought all four of us going in together might look bad and that it would be smarter for them to stay out as backup." She then turned to the cop. "Can I call them to come in now?"

Cinders nodded. Spectra texted her fellow harem-girls and a minute later Clawdeen and Lagoona walked in. After briefly reuniting with Cody everyone either pulled up a chair or stood around Officer Cinder's desk. Once everyone was seated and mostly quiet the oldest female of the group spoke.

"Thank you for hearing me out Cody. Most likely you're wondering why your still here yes? Why I don't just let you walk out?" After a brief hesitation the boy nodded. "Well whether you like it or not, whether you understand it or not, you're involved in this case."

"What does any of this have to do with Cody?"Clawdeen asked.

"The fire was started in his room," she explained. "The human girl's body was left in his apartment. The chance that it was a coincidence is slim to none. The question is, who? Someone did this; either as a message or they were attempting to frame you."

"That officer," Cody spoke. "The one from before; he told me they think a werewolf is responsible."

Cinders nodded, "that's correct." The ghouls all looked shocked to hear this. "The still unidentified victim told one of Smith's officers that a werewolf was the one who raped her, and presumably set the fire. I have to ask: do you know anyone, specifically any werewolves who might have a grudge against you? Who would like to do you harm?"

Cody had been trying not to think about it, but now that she asked his mind had no choice but to go there. His thought almost immediately went back to the previous night when Clawd had grabbed and choked him. Cody glanced over at Clawdeen, who seemed much more uncomfortable than the others. She was a werewolf, this was personal to her. He couldn't just go accusing her brother of the crime; he loved her too much. "I…don't," he shook his head. "No, not really. I'm sorry."

Cinders sighed and sat back in her chair. "That's unfortunate, but not surprising. However I believe that whoever did this can't be a complete stranger to you. While the girls were getting you out of solitary I received all the information on the case and it turns out late last night right before the fire started someone called 911.

They reported a werewolf attacking three teenage human girls. One of them got away, one of them was briefly assaulted, but the third was attacked and then dragged off. At the time the police weren't sure what to make of it and didn't have the manpower with the fire raging so it was pushed aside. However I believe the girl dragged off by the werewolf was probably the same one found in your apartment."

Cody was surprised to hear this, but it did all fit together. He found it hard to believe there had been two werewolf attacks last night. "Okay, so did this person give a description of the attacker or know who the teenage girl was?"

"The person who made the call was merely walking by and didn't know the girl's identity. All they said was that she had blonde hair. Later today I'm going to look into the other girl that got hurt and see if I can find her and discover what she knows. As for the werewolf, the caller said he was a teenage male wearing a Monster High jacket."

Her words hung in the air. The tension was thick and Cody couldn't help but gulp. His thoughts went back to Clawd. He glanced over at Clawdeen who only shook her head. "Well that could be anyone," the werewolf said, her voice strained. "After all the werewolves and vampires from other schools enrolled over a year ago we've had dozens of werewolf boys. We don't even know if that's his jacket; maybe he stole it."

"It's possible," Cinders said with the careless indifference of someone admitting it was 'possible' that aliens set the fire. "Now let me explain who I am Cody. After that terrible event on Halloween, which I know you were involved in, the monster community insisted they needed their own police force.

Unfortunately we didn't have enough monsters trained for that and the humans didn't want to raise taxes to build and pay for a whole nother police station they didn't think was necessary." She paused briefly to roll her eyes for dramatic effect. "So instead we got two monster cops working here, that would be me and Steps of course. In time we'll get more, but for now it's us verses the human cops"

"Why are you telling me all this?" Cody asked; interesting as it was he didn't quite see the connection.

"I need you to understand where we're at. You may not be a monster but you're a part of the monster community and you helped us greatly during Halloween. That may not seem like much to you, but to a lot of monsters, including myself, it means a lot. I owe you one. That being said, I need you to work with me on this case. If you learn anything, let me know. If you think you might be attacked, tell me. I can find you protection. Do you understand?"

Cody looked at his girls before turning back to the cop. "I think I do, Officer Cinders. If I find out anything, I'll let you know."

"Thank you," the fire elemental stood up and so did Cody. "And if I learn anything I'll do you the same courtesy." She shook his hand briefly. "If you ever need anything, please let me know."

"I will."

"Alright, you're free to leave. Just be careful out there."

As Cody left the police station he had a feeling he would need to be more than just 'careful' in the days to come.

* * *

The five teens drove off in Clawdeen's car. Robecca wouldn't come. Clawdeen offered to give her a ride but she declined saying she could get home by herself and that she had something important she needed to do. Knowing they couldn't persuade her otherwise, they let her go.

Clawdeen drove them to a nearby fast-food joint where they all got something to eat (Cody was still starving after having gone without any food all morning). The place was empty so they sat at a table outside and discussed what had happened. Cody started by telling them everything that had happened since he and Spectra found his apartment building on fire. This led Lagoona to ask an important question.

"Did anything survive? Were you able to save any of your stuff?"

Cody sighed. "I haven't exactly gotten to look. They took me away right after they finally stopped the fire. Still, I'm pretty sure it's all gone. The fire burned the entire building to the ground."

Spectra nodded, "It's true. I went back this morning Cody, looking for you, and there really wasn't anything left. All of your stuff went up in smoke. Poof!"

"Oh…" Cody groaned as he face-planted in his bowl of French fries. The look of dismay on his face said it all. "All my stuff! My TV, my games, my porn…" Another large sigh. "All gone!"

"Oh baby, it's gonna be okay," Clawdeen said wrapping her arms around him from behind. She took a moment to glare viciously at Spectra for her inconsiderate comment. The ghost-girl however was oblivious.

"Yeah!" Frankie said clasping his hand. "Plus you had insurance right? I'm sure you'll be able to buy new stuff once your parents get it all settled out."

"His parents!" Lagoona realized. "Cody have you even told your parents what happened?"

"No," he realized. "I couldn't have until now."

"Well you definitely should!" Lagoona told him. "They'll want to know."

Cody shrugged. "Eh my parents are pretty busy with work. I'll call them once we're done here. There's still something we haven't talked about…"

"The attacker…" Spectra whispered.

"Officer Cinders thought it was someone from Monster High," Frankie gulped. "Oh my ghoul! I can't imagine someone from our school doing such a thing…"

"Well, let's not jump to any conclusions…" Clawdeen said nervously.

Lagoona put her hand on the werewolf's shoulder. "Clawdeen, is everything okay?"

"I'm fine," she shrugged. "I just…I know what you're all thinking."

"Because of the bond?" Spectra asked.

"No, because I'm not an IDIOT!" Clawdeen exploded.

"I'm sorry Clawdeen," Cody stuck his head out of his fries. "I can't help it. After last night I keep wondering, could it be Clawd?"

"Is that what you guys are thinking?" Frankie asked, feeling clueless. "That's crazy talk guys! Clawd's our friend; he wouldn't do that."

"That's right," Clawdeen nodded vehemently. "Clawd's my brother, and while he's an idiot, he's always been a harmless goof; not some crazed-violent psycho. You don't really think that…do you Cody?"

"Well…probably not," the human shrugged. "It's just that I don't know him well. And after what happened last night…"

"Yeah," Spectra agreed. "Clawd could've really hurt him!"

"I hate to ask love, but do you know where your brother was last night?" Lagoona inquired with as much sensitivity as she could manage. Clawdeen averted her gaze from the others. Her silence spoke for itself: wherever he was he didn't come home. "Listen Clawdeen, we're not here to condemn your brother. We just have to be careful; the police said they might come back for Cody. Will you agree to at least go find out what happened to Clawd?"

Clawdeen nodded eagerly. "Of course. I would do that whether you asked or not."

Lagoona nodded, looking pleased. "Great, then all we need to do is watch over Cody and try and figure out who this creep is before he strikes again."

"Hey girls?" Cody interrupted. "We still have one important question left: where am I going to sleep tonight?"

* * *

Turns out that question was easier to answer than he thought. All of his ghoulfriends were more than happy (and eager) for him to stay at their homes until this was all sorted out. Unfortunately that wasn't really possible for some of them. They decided Clawdeen's place was no good. Even if Clawd was innocent, they couldn't risk a confrontation after what happened at the party.

Frankie's house would've been fine if it wasn't for her parents. She knew without even asking that letting a boy spend the night (especially one she's dating) was a no-go; especially with her old-school and rather stubborn dad. Spectra's situation was a little more complicated but it came down to 'Spectra's place is for ghosts, Cody is human'.

Luckily since Lagoona's family lives in the Great Scarrier Reef, she lives alone. She actually stays in a nice apartment on the monster side of town not far from the school so it was ideal. Without a reason for the other ghouls to object, Lagoona's home was chosen. Cody would stay with her.

She was ecstatic.

"Come on!" she pulled him by the wrist over to her apartment door. "Just over here! Come in!" she unlocked the door and led him inside. Cody immediately noticed there was a bit of a theme going on in Lagoona's apartment. This "underwater sea" theme covered the walls and all the furniture as far as the human could see.

"Well?" Lagoona smiled energetically after showing him around the living room. "What'd ya think?"

"It's…great Lagoona," Cody answered after only a brief hesitation. "It's very you." The sea-monster girl beamed at his words. "Out of curiosity, have you ever seen the Little Mermaid?"

"I've met many mermaids Cody, but that's not what you're talking about is it?"

"It's a human movie," he explained. "Your apartment just reminded me of it."

"Well maybe you could show it to me sometime," Lagoona hoped. Cody agreed, and she went back to showing him the rest of her apartment. "This is my bedroom," she pushed open the door. Belonging to a sea-monster, it was not, as Cody had hoped, a normal bedroom. There was no bed. Instead Lagoona had what was akin to a large tank sticking out of the floor. It was at least six feet tall and wide enough for someone to stand in comfortably without lying down. The top was cut off as that was the entrance. A single pillow lie floating at the top.

Lagoona had actually already explained how she slept to Cody before-back when the two were first sleeping together-but in all the craziness that's been going on he had forgotten. "I don't sleep in a bed," she said redundantly. "Sorry."

"Hey it's fine," Cody shrugged. "I understand. But where am I going to sleep?"

"No worries love," she walked over to her closet and pulled out an inflatable mattress. "I always keep this around in case any of the ghouls sleep over. You can sleep in my room."

With the issue of his sleeping arrangements decided, Cody finally bit the bullet and called his parents. He told them about the apartment fire and being taken into the police station but left out a few details. He didn't tell them about the fire being started from his apartment or the girl found inside and said that being questioned by the police was all a "misunderstanding". They of course agreed to contact their insurance agent and work something out. They offered to pay for a hotel room but Cody told them he was staying with a "friend". At least for tonight.

When he finally hung up the phone he was relieved. He had managed to maneuver the conversation through to the end without revealing anything that would raise a red flag. Cody then went looking for Lagoona. He found her in her bedroom having finished setting up the spare bed. She turned to look at him. "Hungry?"

Cody wasn't surprised when dinner consisted of sea-related food. They ate fresh fish of course along with kelp on the side and drank something Lagoona called a 'seaweed smoothie'. It was a dark green color and tasted kind of like drinking spinach.

Afterwards Cody used Lagoona's computer (since his own was destroyed) to pull up a human movie site. The two sat next to each other on the couch, Lagoona leaning on Cody's shoulder, and watched _The Little Mermaid_. Part of it seemed weird to him to be watching a Disney movie with everything going on, but a different part of him liked it. It was almost therapeutic to just relax and enjoy something simple with his girlfriend.

Watching Lagoona's reactions was priceless. Cody spent half the movie just watching her. When it was over and the credits started to roll she even clapped lightly. "That was wonderful Cody!" she turned over till she was facing him. "All that fun singing and dancing and the sea life reminded me of home! Granted it was very inaccurate, but still!"

"I'm glad you enjoyed it," he kissed her on the forehead.

Lagoona then surprised him by kissing him on the lips for a good ten seconds. "I'm so glad you're here with me. Why don't we have some fun to celebrate?" she quickly pulled off her top and then her pink bra. Cody found himself getting hard at the sight of her large breasts. They had always been a nice size but since Lagoona had joined the harem her tits had gone up a whole cup size.

Cody cupped them both in his hands and started to suck eagerly on her nipples. "Mhmm down boy," Lagoona said with a smile. "I haven't even gotten my shorts off yet." Deciding to help her out with that, Cody flipped her onto her back and pulled off her shorts and panties with vigor. Lagoona laughed before getting back on her knees and taking off her boyfriend's pants.

She then leaned over and sucked his hard cock until he came right in her mouth. She had to struggle to swallow it all-there was a lot-luckily the human's cum was one of her favorite tastes. Lagoona wouldn't mind gulping down a bucket full. She then sat on top of his lap as Cody drove his dick into her slick pussy.

"So big!" Lagoona gasped as she rode him cowgirl style. No matter how many times she'd been impaled the size of his penis always impressed and filled her up. Cody's fingers rubbed and pinched her fine ass as it bounced up and down. "Push it in me deeper!" she gasped. "More! More!"

When Cody came ten minutes later releasing his seed inside her Lagoona let out a sigh of satisfaction from her own orgasm. "How bout another round?" she asked. "Your cock's still good for it right?" not waiting for an answer she started to drive his dick in and out of her pussy trying to keep it hard without having to take it out. Sticky semen leaked out of her hole as she rode him, but Lagoona didn't mind.

There was plenty more where that came from.

* * *

Cody woke up the next morning to his cell phone alarm. He quickly turned it off and yawned. Despite today being a school day Lagoona had fucked him for half the night. The human was pretty sure it was nearly three a.m. when she finally collapsed in his arms. He carried her over to her "bed" and dropped her in before falling asleep in his own.

Still naked, Cody went to find his clothes. Realizing he would need to buy more clothes he got dressed in the only outfit he had left. Lagoona woke up and went to take a shower. She mentioned something about wanting to wash all the dried cum off her ass.

Thirty minutes later they were almost ready for school. Cody was eating some cereal for a quick breakfast while Lagoona brushed her teeth. All of a sudden Cody's phone started ringing. He picked it up. "Hello?"

"Hello, Cody Anderson? This is Officer Cinders," the voice said. "We met yesterday."

"Oh yeah, hey," he said trying not to yawn. "How can I help you?"

"I'm calling because I've gotten some new information about the case."

This caught Cody's attention. "Do you know who burned down my apartment?"

"No, not yet," she said. "But I followed up on that lead from yesterday and I found that girl's friends. They told me her identity. Since we agreed to share information I'm passing it on to you."

"Okay," Cody not knowing how the victim's name would help him in any way. He knew very few humans in this town besides Clair and Chad. "Who was it?"

"Lilith," she said. "Lilith von Hellscream."

Cody choked. _Not her!_ He thought. Recalling what went down on Halloween Cody knew this wasn't random; she had been attacked on purpose. The fact that it had happened in his apartment couldn't be a coincidence either after his own role. _It must've been Clawd after all. He'd have wanted revenge on Lilith for getting him arrested in the first place. _

"Cody? Are you there?"

"Y-Yes," he stuttered. "I-I'm sorry, I have to go." He ended the call. _Clawdeen is not going to like this,_ he thought. Realizing it was Clawd that set everything up his mind went in a hundred different directions at once. Just then one specific realization came to him.

Cody dropped his phone on the floor.

Whenever he thought back to Cleo's party he had always been solely focused on his own pain. On when Clawd had hurt him. He had been selfish. Cody wasn't the only person Clawd had injured that night. "Draculaura." He'd be coming for her next!

Cody reached down and picked his phone up off the floor. Immediately he called Spectra. She picked up right away of course. "Spectra? Listen there's no time to explain. I need you to hurry over to Draculaura's place immediately. I think she could be in trouble. Get there as soon as possible and I'll meet you. Thanks."

He hung up. "Lagoona!" he yelled down the hall. "We need to go now! Hurry!"

Two seconds later the sea-monster girl appeared. "Cody what's wrong? Why are you yelling?"

"I think Draculaura's in trouble," he explained. Lagoona's expression changed. "It's Clawd! Listen I don't have time to go into detail, we just need to get to her as soon as possible."

Lagoona nodded. She didn't fully understand but she trusted Cody more than anyone and would hate for her vampire friend to get hurt. "I know the way to her house. She might've already left, but if she did we should cross paths. Follow me!"

They both left everything where it was and ran out the door. They didn't even bother to grab their backpacks for school. Instead, Lagoona locked the door and they raced down the street. The old mansion Draculaura lived in wasn't too far away so they only had to run for about a mile. Lagoona managed fine because she had always been physically fit and Cody surprised himself by managing to keep up with her the whole way. He only got winded near the end.

The whole way there all Cody could think about was Draculaura being in trouble. He had grown attached to the cute little vampire and couldn't bear to think of anything bad happening to her. _I should've realized this sooner_, he thought. _If Clawd really has lost it then he's probably after Draculaura. _

Soon the spooky mansion was in sight. They hadn't crossed paths with Draculaura or seen her riding past in a car so Lagoona figured she hadn't left for school left. Cody worried something might've happened to her the night before but didn't dare say it out loud. "Oh no Cody, there she is!"

Cody looked up to the front door where Lagoona pointed to see not just Draculaura but Clawd as well. They were struggling. Clawd appeared to be trying to force Draculaura to come with him. He had his thick hand gripped around her tiny wrist similar to two nights before.

"What's wrong with you Clawd? You're crazy!"

The werewolf gripped her wrist tighter. "You're coming with me Draculaura, whether you like it or not!" he suddenly slapped her across the face and then pulled harder. The vampire lost her balance and slipped; she found herself being held up by Clawd alone. "We're getting out of this hick normie town together, and we're never coming back! It'll be just you and me…forever!"

"NO!" Tears streamed down Draculaura's face. She couldn't believe the crazed animal her boyfriend had become.

"Stop struggling!" he threw her to the ground. "I was going to wait till tonight, but maybe I'll just take you right here and now. Then I'll have marked you as my own and you'll be my property. Maybe then you won't fight back!"

But before any of that could happen Clawd was hit in the back of the head with a rock. "Stop it Clawd!" Cody yelled at the werewolf in an attempt to sound brave. He tried not to let his fear show. "Let her go!"

"Cody!" Clawd's face went red and he suddenly howled like a werewolf possessed. Foam began to form at his mouth as he glared at the young man. "You fucking normie trash! How did you even escape? Stupid normie police! Bunch of-oww!"

Clawd was interrupted as a another rock, larger this time, hit him square in the nose. "Get away from my friend you fucking psycho!" Lagoona screamed. She then turned to her boyfriend. "Cody call 911. Hurry!"

The human quickly pulled out his phone and started to dial. "No!" Clawd stepped away from Draculaura and leapt over toward the two teens. His physical strength was immense and he landed in front of them with one leap. With a sweep of his right paw he knocked the phone out of Cody's hand (and cutting it open at the same time). His left elbow then slammed into Lagoona's stomach; knocking the wind out of her.

"Fuck you!" he curled up his paw and punched Cody straight in the nose. The human would've fallen onto the ground if his attacker hadn't grabbed him by the shirt and held him up. His nose was broken and bleeding red. "I was just going to leave town all nice and quiet but you had to ruin it! You ruin everything you normie shit!"

The werewolf then punched Cody in the nose again. The human let out a whimper of pain as bright lights filled his vision. This time Clawd let him fall to the ground, but only so he could start kicking him in the stomach. "STOP!" Lagoona came up behind Clawd and kicked him in the back of the knees. He fell down briefly, giving Cody a chance to crawl away, but then Clawd got right back up.

Lagoona punched him a few times, but Clawd just withstood it. Whether because of his muscles or his rage he barely felt it. He then delivered a few punches to Lagoona that she definitely felt; one to the face and two more to the chest.

Cody made it back to his feet and, ignoring all the pain his body was in, picked up another rock. "Ahhhh!" he charged the werewolf from behind and hit him on the back of his skull with it. "Let my girlfriend go!" he hit him again. When he pulled back part of the rock was slick with blood.

Clawd was bleeding, but just as enraged as ever. "Cody!" he grabbed the shorter teen by the neck and raised him over his head. "I'll kill you!" the werewolf started to squeeze. Had he kept going Cody would no doubt have died. Fortunately, five seconds later Clawd found his hand were empty; Cody gone.

"What the-?" Clawd looked up to see Spectra floating above him along with Cody. She had phased while touching her boyfriend to set him free of the death grip. She then immediately floated over to Lagoona and phased her too. "Come back here!"

The ghost girl flew them both up and landed on the top of Draculaura's mansion where the vampire herself was hiding. Spectra had made sure to get her first. "Get down here you bastard!" he yelled up. Cody didn't reply, instead Clawd heard what sounded like sirens approaching. Realizing his prey had escaped him he roared once again in rage.

"This isn't over Cody! You should've let me take Draculaura, you might've been spared. But now I'm coming back for you! Next time we meet I'll cut you open and eat your insides while you're still alive!" his already coarse voice became even lower and sandpaper like as drool leaked out of the side of his mouth. Then, with one last psychotic look, Clawd ran off. He used his werewolf strength to cut across the neighborhoods and jumped over cars when he had to. By the time the police cars pulled up he was already five blocks over.

Meanwhile up on the roof four very scared teens were trying to catch their breath. "Spectra, thank you," Lagoona told the ghost girl. "Don't know what we would've done without you."

"I'm just glad Cody called me and told me to come," she said sounding scared. "He could've died!"

"Spectra…thank you…" Cody tried to speak but struggled thanks to his injuries.

"Cody don't try to talk!" Lagoona told him. "You're hurt."

"So…are you." He looked at her. "Are you…okay?"

But before she could answer Draculaura began sobbing again loudly. "I'm sorry!" she wailed. "I didn't want anyone to get hurt!"

"It's not your fault Draculaura," Spectra put a ghost arm on her shoulder. "Look I've got proof! I recorded the whole thing! I started right after calling the cops." she held up her icoffin. "That's why you called me isn't it Cody?"

The human shrugged. "…ghost powers…actually…" he struggled to say he thought they'd be useful, but the others understood anyway.

"We should head down," Lagoona gazed over the edge of the mansion. "I can see Officer Cinders and Steps down there. They'll want to know what happened. I guess the others will too."

Cody nodded. "Poor Clawdeen. She won't…be happy."

* * *

**A/N: In case anyone's curious, I imagine Officer Cinders looks like a humanized version of Spitfire from MLP:FIM. Just with more fire. **

**Anyway, reviews are appreciated. Hopefully you guys liked this chapter better than the last. **


	24. Cody vs Clawd part 2

**A/N: Welcome back my faithful readers to what is currently my longest single chapter ever! I think. Thanks to everyone who reviewed last chapter. Alright, let's get this show on the road. **

**The Canadian at Monster High**

**Chapter 24: Cody vs. Clawd part 2**

Robecca was alone. She was supposed to be in class right now, but she had something much more important to do. That being said, she was still very close to Monster High; just outside it. She was wandering around the grounds staring at an old map she held up while walking. Occasionally she would look around and change direction all while muttering to herself.

Finally she came to a stop in a graveyard in front of the school. The graveyard served as the monster equivalent of a garden. Each grave had a skull planted attached to the top. Robecca stood in front of what appeared to be just another grave surrounded by a dozen others, but when she planted her hand on top of the skull the ground started to shake.

All of a sudden the grave rose out of the ground and kept climbing. By the time it stopped it was over seven feet high. Below it was an old, metal elevator with the Monster High logo on the side. The grate slid open with a creak. "I hope you were right about this dad."

Robecca stepped into the elevator. The grate instantly shut behind her. The elevator started to descend. A deep fear filled the robot-girl as she noticed the way down was pitch black. She took a deep breath (though being a robot she didn't need to breathe) and tried to steady herself. "Keep it together Robecca. Remember: you're doing this for Cody. This is for Cody." The elevator continued to descend into the dark.

"This is for Cody. This is for Cody…"

* * *

Cody took small, slow sips of water out of the plastic cup Officer Steps had given him. The water was cold and it stung going down. He was currently leaning his head back and wincing thanks to his newly broken nose. A doctor had seen to him and while it still hurt like hell, he'd be alright. It just looked a little different now after the man had (painfully) popped it back into place.

Thankfully Lagoona was in better shape than he was. There was nothing broken, just some ugly bruises. She was chugging down a lot more water than he was-probably a reflex, something to do with sea monsters. Neither Draculaura nor Spectra had gotten hurt at all. Though both were more than thoroughly spooked.

The four teens were seated together in a corner of the police station. Cody had mixed feelings about coming back here (and so soon) but they really hadn't had a choice. After the police arrived and they got off the roof the three monsters and one human were all looked over by a paramedic.

Once they had ensured no one was in any real danger or needed to go to the hospital Officer Cinders wanted the whole story. Spectra, partially because it was her phone that recorded it all, stepped up and did most of the explaining. Lagoona helped her out when she could. Draculaura was still too upset and knew the least out of the four of them. Cody was actually told not to talk as everyone thought it best not to strain himself in case of damaging his throat.

Cinders was very interested by Spectra's video proof. Though it didn't prove that Clawd had burned down the apartment and raped Lilith it was more than enough evidence to bring him in for assault. And hearing what the teens believed it was enough of a lead to look into other charges too.

After explaining every to her-and I mean everything-she sent a few patrol cars out to search for Clawd. It wasn't much but it was something. Then she drove the four teens to the police station where they were now waiting. Nervously. Cinders had allowed Lagoona to call Clawdeen and Frankie and the two had gotten permission to leave school early and come to the station. The fire elemental herself was busy discussing what to do next with her superiors.

Cody knew his girlfriends had arrived when the front doors burst open dramatically and he heard Frankie cry out "Cody!". The four turned to watch the Franken-girl and the werewolf hurry over while calling out each of their names.

Frankie wrapped her arms around Cody protectively while Clawdeen gave Lagoona a quick hug. Both teens winced because of their bruises. "Cody what's going on? What are you doing back here?" she then noticed his injuries (specifically his nose). "And who _hurt_ you?"

Clawdeen crossed her arms. "Somebody start talking!"

Cody sighed. "It's a long story…sort of. You're not going to like it." The two ghouls looked at him and nodded; clearly they wanted him to go on. "Well it all started this morning when I got a phone call…"

Cody then went on to describe how he realized Clawd was probably the culprit, and that his next victim would be Draculaura. How he and Lagoona rushed over (with Spectra coming too) as quick as they could to find their worst fears come true. Next he described the confrontation, the fight, and how Spectra saved them. Last how Clawd escaped before the police showed up.

"…and that's how we ended up here," Cody let out a deep breath. "Clawdeen I…am so sorry."

During Cody's story, Clawdeen's facial expressions had changed multiple times. It had started with a look of disbelief, denial, but it had changed to fear, horror, and then despair. "I…" she shook her head. "I just-can't! That doesn't sound like the Clawd I know!"

"I still have the video on my phone," Spectra held up her icoffin to Clawdeen's face. "The police made me send it to them but they didn't make me delete it. Here, this'll prove that Cody's telling the truth."

"Spectra don't!" Lagoona and Cody said together. But despite their attempt to stop her, Clawdeen grabbed the phone and watched along with Frankie. She saw for herself what her brother was now like. Tears sprang to her eyes as she covered her mouth with her hand.

Clawdeen handed Spectra back her phone. "W-What…what am I going to do?" she buried her face in her hands. "Cody, Lagoona, Spectra, Draculaura, I'm so sorry you guys! This is my fault! Clawd's my brother, I should never have let this happen."

"Don't react that way love," Lagoona came over from the side and hugged her. "This isn't your fault."

Cody came up and hugged her on the opposite side. "You know none of us blame you right?" Clawdeen nodded miserably.

"That's a good question though," Frankie frowned. "What are we going to do?"

"That, young lady, is up to you." The teens turned to see Officer Cinders watching them. "I hope I'm not interrupting, but we need to discuss what's going to happen now." The looks on the teen's faces said they weren't sure what she was referring to. "I've talked it over with my superiors and it's clear from Spectra's video that Clawd, whether he's the arsonist or not, is after you two." She pointed at Cody and Draculaura.

"Considering the level of danger you've already been put in, my superiors are willing to put you both in the witness protection program. We'll relocate you two somewhere far away, give you new names and set you up somewhere nice. Clawd will never be able to find you again."

She paused for a moment as both Cody and Draculaura digested this offer. "I'm sorry," Cody shook his head. "You want me to just give up my life here and run away to some random place? I can't do that. I just can't. I know it sounds stupid with Clawd trying to kill me," he cringed at the look on Clawdeen's face, "but I can't just run away. There must be a better alternative."

"Cody…Cody's right," Draculaura nodded. It seemed the human's words managed to boost her confidence. "Monster High is my home, and it has been for the longest time. I don't want to leave it! I can't imagine never seeing any of my friends again. There must be a better way."

Cinders gave a faint smile. "Well I tried. Can't say I'm surprised though; I didn't take you kids for a bunch of pussies," she looked right at Draculaura. "Not even you, weepy."

Lagoona, Frankie and Clawdeen all looked relieved to hear one of their best ghoulfriends and their boyfriend were not being sent away never to be heard from again. "So what are you going to do?" Clawdeen asked.

"If you refuse to be relocated then we'll have to assign police officers to guard you," she answered. "Since you're under threat of attack I can get a few assigned to watch you two when you're at school or at home. But since our people are stretched thin as it is, I'll only be able to get one or two to guard you at a time and not indefinitely. If Clawd doesn't attack you in the next week or so sympathy will wane and you won't have any guards."

"When you say it like that it's almost like you want us to get attacked," Cody observed.

"I don't want anyone to get attack," Cinders smirked. "Hopefully we'll be able to catch Clawd before he attacks you or anyone else. I just want you to be aware what'll happen if we aren't successful at stopping him or he doesn't show himself in the open."

"Well…thanks," Cody said. "We appreciate the help." Draculaura nodded.

Officer Cinders stood up. "Cody, Lagoona, you've both been excused by Monster High's headmistress to take the rest of the day off to recuperate from your injuries so you should head home. But the rest of you need to get back to class."

"Even…me?" Draculaura put on her best sad-face. Cinders nodded.

"Come on Draculaura," Frankie helped the vampire-girl to her feet. "We'll help you out. Us ghouls got to stick together."

Now free to leave the teens were more than happy to say goodbye to the busy police station. There was quite a lot of chaos and commotion going on so no one was paying them any attention. They walked out the front door and were about to split off into two groups to go their separate ways when Draculaura stopped them. "Wait!" she looked nervous, biting her lip and wringing her hands.

All of a sudden she ran over to Cody and wrapped her arms around him in a hug. The human froze in surprise to feel the vampire's face against his chest. Before he could hug her back she let go. "That's for before," she said. "You…you knew he was coming for me and tried to stop him. Thank you."

"Y-You're welcome." But by the time he said it Draculaura had already turned around and ran over to the other girls headed for school. She walked quickly and kept her head down-desperately hoping neither Cody nor any of the ghouls would see the red blush across her face.

* * *

Same as the previous night, Cody spent that day and night at Lagoona's apartment. A police car sat in the parking lot of the complex on watch. The next day they headed back to school. A different police car tailed them and when they got to Monster High the officer stood guard at the entrance to the school. As per school rules, they were forbidden to come inside. Guarding the exterior was as much as they could do. On the inside, the teens were on their own.

The first thing Cody noticed about Clawdeen that morning was that she still looked upset. She had bags under her eyes and her smile was strained. He had spent over an hour the night before talking to her and letting her dump some of her emotional baggage on him, but it only soothed an ache-it was no cure.

The difference today was that she didn't look so sad anymore. No, now she seemed agitated, frustrated, and at times downright angry. It was during break that Cody and his girls (and Draculaura too) had gotten together to discuss everything without being overheard.

"We need to do something," the werewolf said with her arms crossed.

"About what?" Spectra asked without thinking.

"What do you mean 'about what'?" Clawdeen turned on her angrily. "About CLAWD! Duh! Or did you forget: he's gonna come after Cody!"

"I didn't forget…" Spectra muttered quietly to herself.

"Clawdeen try and calm down," Frankie placed a hand on the other girl's shoulder. "We're all on the same team here."

"Rawr. Sounds like some-ghouls angry." The teens turned to see the werecat Toralei a few feet away casually leaning up against the wall. "What's the matter Clawdeen? Hairball stuck in your throat?"

"Piss off Toralei," the werewolf said, feeling provoked. "It's none of your business."

"Oh come on, let me in on the secret!" she walked over to Cody and grabbed him. "Cody'll tell me. Won't you Cody?" The werecat pulled out her claws and carefully began running them across the human's chest in a threatening but painless manner.

"Sorry Toralei," Cody ducked underneath her arm and removed himself from her grip. "But this is none of your business. You need to go."

Toralei scoffed. "Well fine! I can see when I'm not wanted." She turned her backs to the group and flipped them off from behind. "Screw you losers!"

The group waited until she had walked out of sight before speaking again."Clawdeen, we don't need to do anything," Draculaura told her friend; continuing from where they left off. "The police will take care of it. They'll…catch Clawd."

The werewolf scoffed. "We can't trust those guys with my brother. If he really has gone off the deep end then he's not going to stop. A couple of cops won't hold Clawd back," she shook her head. "We need to be prepared and protect Cody as best we can. Don't we all agree on that?"

Frankie, Lagoona and Spectra all nodded. They knew Clawdeen was playing on their desire to keep Cody safe to get them to agree with her, but they could accept that.

Cody raised his hand up slightly. "Don't I get a say in this?"

"No!" the four ghouls shouted in unison.

"Fine," the human crossed his arms. "But don't expect me to hide behind a couch or whatever. Clawd broke my nose, I wouldn't mind breaking something of his."

That comment brought an amused smile to the four girls, but not to Draculaura who'd been silent for most of the conversation. "I'm sorry, but I don't think this is safe. Going after Clawd is crazy! He could rip any of us apart. You ghouls are my friends; please don't do this."

"We promise not to do anything crazy mate," Lagoona assured her. "We're not going to run down any dark alleys lookin' for him. We just want to be prepared for the inevitable."

Draculaura sighed. "You do what you have to, but I want no part in it. I-I think I should go." The vampire made a break for it and ran off.

Frankie wanted to go after her but Clawdeen held her back. "Let her go. Cleo will look after her. Anyway I think Clawd'll come after Cody before he goes for Draculaura."

Just then the bell rang. Before they went to their separate classes Cody spoke up. "Let's continue this after school. We'll meet up and head to Lagoona's place." The ghouls all nodded in agreement. Then they all headed to class.

None of them noticed that Toralei had been hiding around the next corner, listening to every word they said.

* * *

When Cody and the ghouls went to Lagoona's apartment that afternoon they weren't just playing around; they were serious. They spent the next few days thinking up ways to protect themselves against Clawd and possibly fight back if it came to that. A weapon one of them could carry around seemed like a good idea. Unfortunately none of them (or their family's) owned a gun, and since they were underage and gun laws in New Salem were so strict getting one would be nearly impossible.

Instead they focused on a different idea: getting Cody ready. The girls knew he was able to gain some of their powers after he fucked them; the question was could he hold more than one at once and for how long?

So while it was strictly for business and not at all done for pleasure Cody and his girlfriends spent a lot of their free time those first couple of days having sex. He fucked all four of them (usually at the same time) and then tested out his powers. After learning that he could sustain more than one monster power at the same time Cody tested out how long his powers lasted. He would keep using them as long as he could and even tested to see if they lasted longer or shorter given the length of the sex session.

What he learned was that not only did his powers stack up, but they lasted longer the more girls he fucked together. Cumming inside one girl might last an hour or two, but two girls doubled that. All four ghouls together ended up lasting about half a day, but it seemed every time they did it his powers lasted a little longer. Also the length of the sex session could influence how long the powers lasted as well. Cody estimated with more practice he could get them to last all day (or longer).

Knowing this, the ghouls did their best to meet up before they went to school and fuck Cody. They usually only had time for a quickie (given that there were four girls) but it was enough to activate the powers and also relieved some sexual tension.

One day after school Clawdeen was driving to her house with her younger sister Howleen. Often times she'd drive her sister home and drop off her stuff before heading to Lagoona's. Today she actually planned to do some homework first. However there was a surprise waiting for the two ghouls. Clawdeen parked the car and they walked up to the door. The werewolf got out her key to unlock it but found the door was already open. Standing in the hallway was none other than her big brother.

"Clawd!" Clawdeen shouted out in surprise. She immediately took a step back and shielded Howleen with her arm. She had of course, already explained to her sister the horrible things Clawd had done; she had no choice. Howleen deserved to know and was already concerned with his disappearance. She didn't take it well, and even seemed angry at her sister, but eventually believed her.

"Hello Clawdeen, Howleen," he stepped closer to the door. No longer in the shadows Clawdeen could see Clawd didn't look great. His clothes were torn, his fur was dirty and he smelled like he hadn't bathed since before the party. He still retained that crazy look in his eyes. "You both look well." He stared right at Clawdeen. "Still fucking that human trash, sis?"

Taken slightly by surprise Clawdeen opened her mouth to retort when Howleen beat her to it. "Ha, I wish! Clawdeen's so selfish, she won't let me anywhere near that cock." Clawd turned his attention to his other sister and glared furiously. Clawdeen wasn't sure whether Howleen was simply playing dumb and pretending, or if she was serious, but it worked either way.

"What the fuck do you want Clawd?" she said as a wave of anger rose inside her. "You can't be here; this ain't your home no more. I'll call the police!"

"Call the police?" In a flash Clawd grabbed Clawdeen by the throat, dragged her inside where the neighbors couldn't see and slammed her against the wall. "On your own brother? What the fuck sis? Didn't mom and dad raise you better than that?"

"You deserve worse!" she spat on his face. "Now let me go!" her claws dug into the sides of his arms.

"Bitch!" he let go.

"Stop it!" Howleen interrupted as the two glared at each other. "Clawd…why are you doing this? This isn't you! What happened to my dumb but loveable older brother?"

"Why am I doing this?" he scoffed. "For revenge of course! Revenge against the human disease that tortured me and ruined Monster High! I'll do what all those other pussies were too afraid to!"

"Stop it Clawd!" Howleen cried out. "This is wrong! You can't, you just-"

"Enough," he interrupted her. "That's enough. I came here to convince you two to come with me. To abandon that bastard Cody and join your own flesh and blood. But clearly this whore," he glared at Clawdeen, "isn't going to. But it isn't too late for you Howleen. Blood is thicker than water. Come with me!"

Tears filled the youngest sibling's eyes as she covered her mouth and backed away from Clawd. "N-No…" she shook her head. There were so many things she wanted to say to him. So much anger, so much sadness, but that one word was all she managed to get out.

Clawd spit on the floor. "You both disappoint me. WHORES!" he screamed at them. "Fine, I don't need either of you. You're both ruined sluts anyway."

"Get out of here." Clawdeen told him coldly; there was murder in her eyes. "Or I swear I'll-

"I'm going." He walked out the door. "There's nothing left for me here. But just so you know Clawdeen, Cody's days are numbered." Suddenly he let out a bark; a chuckle. "He's already dead really; a ghost. Just a dead man walking…" he continued to chuckle hysterically before running off down the street.

Once he was gone Howleen sank to her knees. "N-Now what do we do?"

Clawdeen sighed. "We call the police. And then…" she paused to think. "And then we move on."

* * *

The police came and Officer Cinders took their statements, but they didn't find Clawd. The fire elemental had a theory that Clawd must have a secret way of getting around and that was why he hadn't been caught yet. She offered an officer to guard the sisters similar to Cody and Draculaura, but they refused. Both were sure their brother wasn't coming back.

A few more days passed. There had been no more sightings of Clawd. The guards kept up, but for how much longer they didn't know. Cody continued training and the ghouls did their best to prepare and stay vigilant.

Cody yawned as he got out of his second to last class of the day. He had just endured a rather boring lecture with too many notes. The human wished he could just skip his last class and leave early. As he walked to his locker he wondered if the teacher in his next class would mind if he took a nap right before his phone started ringing.

Cody realized it was a video call, but when he picked it up all he saw was blackness. "Find somewhere you can be alone," a deep yet familiar voice spoke to him. "An empty classroom."

"Hello?"

"Do it!"

The commanding tone in the man's (because the voice was clearly male) voice scared Cody a little. He nearly dropped his phone. Deciding to do what the voice said Cody looked around. Finding an empty classroom he had previously used to have sex in he went inside. "Okay…" he said, feeling less than anxious to talk to the voice.

Suddenly the darkness covering the camera was lifted and Cody could see who he was talking to. "Clawd!" The werewolf's snarling face greeted Cody wearing a wicked grin. He looked absolutely sinful. "What the hell-

"Quiet." He said before grabbing something outside the camera's vision. Clawd struggled with it briefly making Cody guess it either didn't want to go or was quite heavy. It was a body-a familiar one. Lagoona Blue had her arms tied with rope and her mouth ball-gagged to prevent her from speaking. One of Clawd's arms held her in place up against his chest. In the other hand he held a very sharp hunting knife up against her throat.

"Lagoona!"

"I said quiet!" Clawd snarled viciously. "That's right Cody, I've taken one of your whores. She's mine now, but I wouldn't touch her. She's a filthy human-lover!" As he said this he pushed the knife further up against her neck cutting into her skin. A thin line of blood began to spill down the knife. Lagoona's eyes looked fearful. Cody gripped the phone for his life.

"I should kill her-cut her throat!" he stuck his tongue out and briefly brought the knife away from Lagoona's neck so he could lick its length. "But you're the one I want dead, mother-fucker! So I'll make you a deal. I'm sending you a location. Come to my turf and fight me if you've got the balls!" he laughed briefly. "I'll kill you, but if you get down on your knees and beg me I might just spare her life!"

Cody gulped. "Clawd, listen…"

"No!" he interrupted. "This is how it's going to go down! Either show up or she dies! And if you do pussy out then I'll find another and do the same to her!" as he spoke Cody could see Lagoona struggling; desperately shaking her head trying to tell him not to come. She even tried to speak but the ball-gag prevented anything but muffled cries from coming out. "Quiet you!" he slapped her hard across the face. Lagoona looked dazed.

Cody grit his teeth in anger. It frustrated him to no end that he could only watch. "These are the rules," Clawd continued. "Come alone. Don't tell the police, your whores, or anyone else! You'll also have to avoid your pathetic police guard! If I get even a whiff of someone else when you show up I'll cut her throat immediately!

"You have thirty minutes."

The call ended. A second passed. Cody's first thought-first desire was to throw his phone at the nearest wall in anger and watch it break into a dozen pieces. His second thought was to ignore that thought. He then took a brief moment to calm himself before immediately jumping to action.

The human raced outside and down the hall. Everyone was in class so it was empty. After reading the text location Clawd had sent him he quickly sent his own text to Spectra. He sent her the location and a brief message saying Lagoona was in trouble before telling her to get everyone but only after waiting five minutes. He wouldn't risk them showing up together and Lagoona dying.

He failed to notice Toralei, who had been skipping class, spot him running in the halls. Nor did he realize when she turned to follow him. Seeing as how he didn't want the guard to spot him leaving the school Cody didn't head for the entrance. Instead he left through one of the side doors. Since there was only one police officer guarding the front of the school he'd never be seen.

After running a few blocks to distance himself from the school Cody stopped and checked the directions. The building described in Clawd's text was on the edge of town. After making sure no one was watching him Cody took a deep breath. Suddenly his sneakers were no longer touching the ground. He floated up into the sky like a ghost until he was a few floors high. Then he flew off in the right direction.

Back on the ground Toralei's jaw was left hanging as she watched what she believed was a human boy start to fly. After standing there for a minute gaping she began to curse. "Shit! Since when the fuck could Cody fly? Damn!" she got back on the bike she had borrowed (stolen) from the bike rack at school and rode off after him.

_I_ _don't know what's going on Cody, but I'm going to find out! Rawr!_

Clawd's original thirty minute deadline for Cody to arrive was based on him walking. Since he chose to fly instead, he got there much faster. Checking the directions one more time he confirmed that he was in the right place. He was hovering in front of an old abandoned factory. It appeared to be deserted and multiple windows had been broken with rocks. The neighboring buildings weren't in much better shape.

_He's hiding out in an abandoned factory?_ Cody thought to himself. _Now that's cliché. _Taking another deep breath the human floated down till his soles were once again on solid ground. Standing a good thirty feet from the entrance Cody started to walk on over. The teen had no intention of dramatically flying in from the roof. Not only would it give away one of his powers but it also might spook Clawd enough that he'd kill Lagoona. It simply wasn't worth the risk.

Instead he went in through the front door just like Clawd expected. Of course, Clawd hadn't expected him quite so early. He was more than a little surprised when he heard the creaking sounds of the old door being swung open. His immediate thought was that Cody must've gotten help and broken his deal. Of course neither his sensitive nose nor ears had smelled or heard anyone besides the human. But just in case he kept both Lagoona and his knife close by.

As Cody walked inside he noticed that the place was almost completely empty. There weren't any floors or rooms really, just a large open-air space where Cody could see up to the ceiling. It clearly hadn't been cleaned since the factory closed judging by all the dirt and filth. The few remaining pieces of equipment were all covered with dust.

Cody tried not to breathe it in as he called out. "Lagoona, where are you? It's me, Cody! If you can hear my voice try and make some noise so I can find you!"

"Shut up you geek."

Cody glanced around until he spotted Clawd standing on a railing holding Lagoona at knifepoint. He wasn't sure what the railing was for until he noticed the door behind them and wondered if that was where the werewolf was living. "You came. You actually fucking came." He laughed. "But did you come alone?"

"I'm alone. Let Lagoona go Clawd!"

"You are alone," Clawd laughed again. "What's wrong with you? Why are you so fucking stupid? Don't you know I'm going to kill you?"

"We don't have to do this Clawd," Cody said, never taking his eyes off Lagoona. "Nobody has to get hurt. We could just-

"No no no! Somebody is definitely gonna get hurt! But since you were dumb enough to come alone, I guess it won't be this bitch." He retracts the knife from Lagoona's neck before tossing her onto the floor like a sack of potatoes. The sea-monster girl cried out quietly.

Before Cody can even object, Clawd leaped off the railing and landed on the ground a mere twenty feet from the human. He then raised his head to the sky and let out an ear-piercing howl. "I've been waiting a long time for this." The claws came out first, before his bulging muscles flex. "I'm gonna make it slow and painful. Do yourself a favor and hold still, human filth!"

He broke out into a sprint and charged Cody. Raising his fist he got ready to knock the human off his feet. Clawd didn't expect this to be much of a fight. Understandably, he was rather surprised when Cody also charged straight at him raising his own fist. Of course he assumed the result would be the same either way.

Less than a foot from when they'd have slammed into each other Clawd punched right at Cody; he would've knocked him out easy…if Cody had been there. Instead he only punched air as the smaller teen ran right through him. "What the…?" Clawd turned around to see Cody had kept running straight for Lagoona. "Come back here!"

Cody reached his girlfriend only seconds later. "Lagoona!" he quickly pulled the ball-gag out of her mouth. She gasped for breath and spit up a little as he untied her hands. Soon she was free. "Cody!" she pointed behind him. Clawd was headed straight for them. His rage was palpable.

Without a second thought Cody threw himself on top of Lagoona and phased them both. Once again Clawd ran right through them. This time when he turned around he knew what happened-he just didn't understand it. Cody didn't wait for him to think it over. He pulled both himself and Lagoona to their feet. He then shoved Lagoona forward. "Run!"

She stumbled forward a few steps but then hesitated and turned back. "Cody?" he knew what she meant. Lagoona wouldn't want to leave him like this, but after being bound and gagged for a while he didn't dare risk her fighting Clawd and he couldn't protect them both at once. He needed to get her out.

"Run!" he repeated.

Clawd spotted Lagoona as she started to run for the door. Cody was still phased so the werewolf went after her instead. Luckily Cody had expected this and lunged out in front to trip him. Clawd lost his balance and fell on his face. Lagoona managed to escape. Unfortunately Clawd was quicker on the uptake than Cody expected. His arm reached around and grabbed Cody by the ankle before he could phase again.

Cody tried to phase anyway but before he could Clawd tightened his grip and knocked him off his feet. Cody lost his concentration when he hit the floor hard. "I don't know when you became half ghost," Clawd said getting on top of him. "But I know you can't phase out if you're in pain!" he grabbed Cody by the shoulders and slammed him down knocking his head against the cement. The human groaned in pain.

He then pulled Cody to his feet while slapping him in the face to keep him occupied. "Hold still…" Clawd reached into his pocket and pulled out his knife. Luckily he didn't get to use it. "Ah!" the werewolf cried out in pain as a pair of claws slashed at his back. He dropped the knife. With his attacker briefly distracted Cody was able to phase through him and onto the floor.

Clawd turned around to see Toralei standing behind him with her claws out looking pissed. "Let him go you fucking mutt!"

The arsonist didn't know what she was doing here and didn't care. He growled ravenously as foam started to spread around his mouth. "Damn you!" he slashed out at Toralei with his claws.

The werecat leapt back to avoid the blow. "Prepare to be used as my scratching post!" she slashed back.

Groaning, Cody looked up to see Clawd fighting a ghoul who'd given him a lot of trouble ever since he'd come to Monster High. "Toralei?" like Clawd, he had no clue why she was here or that she'd followed him. Right now it didn't matter so he got to his feet. "Hey Clawd!" he kicked the werewolf in the back. When the villain turned around he saw Cody was now sporting claws and fangs of his own.

"Your sister taught me this one!"

He charged the werewolf with claws sharp as knives and a three-way fight began. Cody and Toralei verses Clawd. Cody slashed at Clawd's legs, Toralei at his chest and Clawd at both of them; sometimes one at a time, sometimes together. It was an intense two minutes of attacking, dodging and cringing in pain. Cody and Toralei might have had the numbers but Clawd had the physical strength.

Cody had one advantage: Spectra's ghost powers. When he saw one of Clawd's attacks coming in time he was able to phase so it passed through him. Unfortunately Toralei couldn't do the same thing and it was taking its toll. She was bleeding from multiple cuts, including some on her face, her clothes were torn and she was limping badly. Cody only had a few cuts and they weren't too deep. Clawd had just as many as Toralei, but because of his size he could just shake it off.

_I've got to do something!_ Cody realized as the werecat took another hit to the shoulder. "Toralei get out of here! You're hurt!"

"No way!" she said in between ragged breaths. "I never back down from a fight!"

Sensing weakness Clawd turned to finish her off. "Then prepare to die!" His claws went straight for her throat. At the same time Cody lunged. He phased them both and knocked Toralei to the ground. Then he clutched her body to his own and rolled them both out of the way. Toralei groaned but said nothing. "Stay down."

Clawd was heading straight for them and Cody knew he had to draw the werewolf's attention away. He got back on his feet and in the same movement leapt into the air. Judging by the look of surprise on Clawd's face Cody had his attention. "COWARD!"

The werewolf leapt into the air and reached for Cody's feet. The human barely pulled away in time; the maneuver got him spinning in midair. It was then that he spotted Clawd's knife lying forgotten on the ground. Without a second thought Cody flew toward it. He hit the ground on his knees and scrapped them but didn't even notice as he picked up the knife.

Clawd came at him again but this time Cody was ready. The smaller teen stabbed the knife straight at his chest-a blow that would've ended the fight if it had hit, but instead Clawd shoved his paw palm-first to block the knife. The blade penetrated his hand but didn't get close to its intended target. "Ahhh!" the werewolf screamed out as blood leaked from the wound. "Damn you!"

Cody let go of the weapon in shock allowing Clawd to pull it out in one painful thrust with his uninjured claw. He let out another cry as the knife fell to the ground. The sight surprised Cody enough that he wasn't prepared for Clawd's sudden punch to the face. He was too dazed to phase out.

"Take that!" Clawd kicked him hard in the stomach knocking all the air out of him. "Now I've got you right where I want you!" he proceeded to punch and kick Cody repeatedly as the smaller teen was unable to defend himself. Finally, Clawd picked Cody up and held him at eye level.

"Now you're gonna die. Yes," he nodded his head. "You're gonna fucking die!" Pain racked Cody's body as he looked into eyes of pure madness. "This is revenge for everything your people have put me through. Any final words, human filth?"

"…ankie…"

"What was that?"

"…Frankie…"

In one movement Cody wrapped his arms around Clawd's as best he could and gritted his teeth. "Go-to-hell!" Static electricity began to gather around them; raising the hair on their arms.

A burst of electricity traveled out of Cody's arms and across Clawd's body. "AHHHH!" blue lightning-like bursts covered him from head to foot as he let out an unearthly scream of pain and terror. The werewolf's scream lasted as long as the electricity did: about thirty seconds. Then Clawd's hold gave out and Cody fell to the floor. A second later Clawd's body fell backwards. Smoke rose from the smoldering form.

Cody closed his eyes.

* * *

A few minutes later he was awoken by the sound of someone calling his name. It was Frankie, she was standing over him crying. "Cody?" the boy looked at her and nodded. A look of relief flooded her face. "Don't move! The healer is coming. You're gonna be okay."

Cody turned his head slightly to the side and immediately regretted it. Pain from the beating Clawd had given him racked his body. Luckily nothing felt broken and his electrical attack hadn't zapped him despite the close proximity. He could see various police officers running to and fro along with Toralei getting looked at.

A few minutes later one of the rare monster healers showed up. Cody thought it was a she, but she wore a brown robe that covered her entire body so he couldn't tell. She placed her hands on his chest and a warm golden light covered his body. When it was over he was able to move again. His injuries were mostly healed; he was just a little sore.

Frankie, Lagoona, Clawdeen and Spectra all crowded him with hugs. Frankie was crying again while Clawdeen kept switching between relieved and furious. "That was stupid, you know that?" she told him.

Eventually when things settled down a little more Officer Cinders showed up wanting to know what happened. Cody did too. "These ghouls called us," Cinders pointed to his girlfriends. "They told us something had happened with Clawd and that you and Lagoona were in trouble. I told them not to go in on their own. Instead I quickly pulled together as many officers as I could and headed over.

By the time we arrived however the fight was over. You and Clawd were both unconscious and he had third degree burns for some reason. That werecat girl was awake and Lagoona was also safe. I called for medics to take care of your injuries. Clawd's injuries were too severe to be treated by a simple healer however so he was taken to the hospital."

"Is he…alive?" Cody hesitated. "I didn't kill him did I?"

The female officer shook her head. "Don't worry, he'll live. The doctors said he wasn't in life threatening danger thanks to his thick werewolf skin." Cody breathed a sigh of relief. "He is however, under arrest, along with his accomplice."

"Did he ever confess to burning down that building or raping Lilith?"

"He's still unconscious as far as I know," Cinders reminded Frankie. "But I doubt he'll be so forthcoming; especially to humans. It'll work out though; our team is working around the clock to build a case against him. Now Cody, I think it's your turn to tell us what happened to you."

Cody nodded and began his story from earlier that afternoon when he received a phone call from Clawd. He explained heading off to save Lagoona alone and what his reasoning was for doing that. Then he described his fight with Clawd, how he saved Lagoona and how Toralei had saved him. Throughout which he used his monster powers during the fight; including how he zapped Clawd using the electricity he gained from Frankie.

"That is…quite the story," Cinders said when it was all over. "I wasn't aware you had such powers."

Cody shrugged. "I hadn't been using them much until recently."

"Alright then," she said as she finished scribbling something down on a notepad she carried around. "Your story, most of it at least, checks out with what we know and what both Lagoona and Toralei have told us. I'm sure we'll have more questions later and you'll probably have to come in, but for now you are free to go."

"Thank you," Cody said as she walked back to Officers Steps. The two compared notes before leaving the crime scene.

Lagoona took that moment to walk over to Cody, wrap her arms around him and kiss him. "I didn't get a chance to thank you Cody. You saved my life."

"Well I think it was partially my fault your life was in danger in the first place," he admitted. "I was the one Clawd wanted dead, after all."

"That's not your fault," Clawdeen said staring off into the distance. "My brother made his own choices. You made yours. Don't blame yourself."

Cody nodded solemnly before turning back to Lagoona. "But there's one thing I don't understand: how did Clawd capture you in the first place? And what did Officer Cinders mean about him having an accomplice?"

"Clawd did have an accomplice," Lagoona told him. "Another werewolf boy named Romulus; he also goes to school at Monster High. I guess he and Clawd were close friends." Clawdeen nodded to confirm. "Anyway Romulus told me he had something to ask me after lunch. When I went to see what he wanted he shoved a cloth with something on it over my mouth and I passed out. When I woke up I was in that factory you found me in."

"Romulus huh? I never knew him," Cody pondered. "But how did he get you all the way over there without being seen?"

"I know the answer to that," Spectra spoke up. "Officer Cinders said Clawd was using the catacombs under the school to get around. Apparently they have secret entrances that lead out all over town."

Cody nodded. That made sense to him. "I have a question," the ghost-girl raised her hand in a school-like manner. "Cody you had my powers of phasing and flight. Why didn't you just grab Lagoona and fly out of there?"

"I thought about it but…Clawd would've gotten away before the police arrived," Cody explained. "Then he would've just done it all over again. Maybe even worse. I had to hold him there till you arrived with reinforcements."

Spectra nodded; somewhat understanding. She wondered if she'd been brave enough to risk staying or if she'd have run. Next it was Clawdeen's turn to ask a question. "Okay, but you can explain what's the deal with Toralei? Where'd she come from and why'd she help you?"

All five heads turned to look over where Toralei was sitting. Cody got to his feet. "Let's go ask her." He walked overly slowly and the girls followed. Toralei watched them approach. "Oh good, you're finally here," she crossed her legs. "I hope you don't expect me to thank you for saving me Cody, because if I remember I was the one-"

The rest of Toralei's sentence was cut off as Cody got down on one knee and grabbed the werecat's hand. "Thank you Toralei; you saved my life. Clawd probably would've killed me if you hadn't shown up. Thank you."

Both Toralei and the other ghouls were all extremely surprised to see this. "Well uh…umm…yeah," she nodded. Toralei was momentarily speechless. "You're welcome," she answered in a polite tone.

"Whatever," Clawdeen rolled her eyes. "What's the deal? Why were you following Cody and why did you save him?"

Toralei's expression changed to one of dislike as she turned to the werewolf. "I'm a curious kitty, I can't help it. I heard you ghouls talking about Clawd and got interested. When I saw Cody leave school early I was intrigued so I followed him. I didn't expect to find him fighting that bruiser Clawd."

"But why help him?"

The werecat scoffed. "Just because I'm a bitch doesn't make me pure evil. I wasn't just going to watch him get killed!" Cody believed her, but the girls were still suspicious. "What? Is it too hard to believe that I did something nice for a chance? You want to play it that way? Fine!" she said getting upset. "I like Cody okay! I like him and I want to fuck him and keep him for my own, I didn't want that psycho to tear him limb from limb!"

Just as tears threatened to spill from her eyes Cody wrapped his arms around the werecat. "Thank you Toralei, again. I mean it."

She sniffled. "You owe me big, you realize that?"

"Whatever you want."

Toralei whispered something into his ear. The other girls couldn't hear. "I think that can be arranged," Cody said blushing slightly. "But not tonight; we're both too sore for now." Toralei nodded, looking fairly satisfied.

Cody stood back up and turned to his girlfriends. "Come on girls, let's go back home."

* * *

Cody slept well that night and when he awoke his remaining bruises were gone and he was barely sore anymore. Despite Frankie and Spectra's desire to celebrate, he had a quiet night recovering instead. He also knew that with Clawd being her brother, Clawdeen wouldn't be in any mood to party.

The next morning thankfully was Saturday, which meant no school. Cody got to wake up late and cook a nice breakfast for Lagoona and himself, but they weren't alone for very long. It was a mere ten a.m. when the doorbell rang. Cody went to answer it.

"Robecca?" Cody didn't know who would be at the door, but he hadn't expected it to be his favorite robot-girl. She wasn't known for paying house-calls; not anymore. And yet there she was. _Does she look happier than usual?_ Cody wondered.

"Good morning Cody," she grinned at him. "Would you and Lagoona be willing to come with me on a little drive?"

"Oh, well…" he thought about it. "I'd have to ask Lagoona…"

"It's important."

"Sure," Lagoona said standing behind Cody. "If it's important then we'll both come right Cody?" The human nodded. After getting some shoes on they locked the apartment and followed Robecca down to the parking lot.

The second surprise of the morning was inside Robecca's car. She was driving a very retro looking steam car. Almost like someone took an old 1920's car and upgraded with several add-ons. Sitting inside the car waiting were Frankie, Clawdeen and Spectra.

"Good morning Cody!" Frankie said cheerfully from the back-row as he got in. "Lagoona," she nodded to the other ghoul.

Robecca had Cody sit up front beside her shotgun style while Lagoona had to sit in the back squished with the others. "Sorry about the space ghouls," she apologized as she turned on the ignition. "I love this old gal, but she wasn't built for so many people."

"I've noticed you brought all my girlfriends along," Cody commented as they drove on down the road. "Is this perhaps harem related?"

"Maybe," Robecca said playfully. For whatever reason she was playing the purpose of their drive close to her chest. "Let's just say they all deserve to see this as well."

The drive wasn't a long one. They didn't even leave the city. Instead they went further in and Cody found the view outside his window that of a different monster neighborhood. This one however was for rich monsters with large homes to the point that some of them could hardly be called 'houses'.

Robecca drove up to a particularly nice one in the middle of a row of houses. From first glance it had at least two floors, maybe more, along with a front and backyard. It was nearly 3000 square feet in size. Standing outside the house was a man Cody had not seen in what felt like a very long time.

Everyone quickly got out of the car, but Cody got out first. "Well hello there!" the man greeted them. He was a well sized man with tan skin and a fancy mustache, but his most defining feature had always been his gold robotic arm.

"Hexiciah Steam?" Cody gasped at the third, and biggest surprise of the morning.

"Hello Cody," the man grinned. "It's been a while."

"Y-Yeah, it has," the teen nodded. "Why are you-what are you…is this your house?" he indicated the home Hexiciah was standing in front of.

"Why no Cody, it's not my house." He shook his head to indicate as much.

"It's yours."

* * *

**A/N: Well there we go, the Clawd arc is over and something new starts! What did you guys think of this arc or just this huge chapter? Let me know. And if you didn't enjoy it that much I can promise that future chapters will be more light-hearted and we will soon see some more harem stuff coming. **

**Next chapter: More Robecca! More Toralei! And even some Cleo!  
**

**Reviews are appreciated. **


	25. House-Warming Party

**A/N: Hello readers, it's time for another chapter. First I want to thank everyone who reviewed last chapter, because wow! I got a great response. I'm grateful that so many of you enjoyed it. **

**That being said, I want to briefly discuss flames. This story's gotten some flames/negative reviews the last couple of chapters, and some of my more faithful readers have actually been replying to them in my defense. I am honored people would do this for me, but I want everyone to know NOT to respond to these people. It doesn't help and they might just flame you instead. Thanks for the support but it's ok, really. To the people who are flaming me: I can't stop you, but I'm also not reading your flames. One guy specifically writes long anonymous negative reviews and I immediately know what it is and just delete it. Not worth my time. Okay that's it, sorry for the block of text. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. **

**The Canadian at Monster High**

**Chapter 25: The House-Warming Party (orgy)**

"M-Mine?" Cody stuttered in amazement. "What do you mean mine?"

"Whoa, hold up!" Clawdeen shook her head. "Did Robecca's dad just say this is Cody's house?"

"Wow Cody!" Spectra exclaimed. "I had no idea you owned your own house!" She floated through the air taking pictures of the building from different angles. "That's spook-taculuar!"

"Get your head out of the clouds ghoul," Lagoona sighed. "Cody doesn't own a house. Why do you think he's been living with me in my apartment?"

"She's right," Cody said before turning back to the cyborg. "So what are you talking about sir?"

Hexiciah Smith gave a sympathetic smile. "Sorry to spring this on you all of a sudden my boy, but the truth is I am giving you this house; free of charge." Several of the ghouls gasped, Cody's eyebrows shot up into his hair as he wore a look of surprised amazement, and Robecca nodded. "Perhaps I should explain, but let's do it inside. We don't want to cause a scene in front of your new neighbors."

The man then turned and walked over to the door of the large house as Robecca followed dutifully behind him. It took the other teens a few moments of adjustment before they ran after him. Hexiciah unlocked the door with a key and stepped inside.

When Cody and his girls walked in they all took a long look around together. They were standing in a rather bare entrance hall, the ceilings were of normal height and the walls painted a boring white color. The hallway led to numerous rooms, the closest one being to their left. It looked like it was probably supposed to be a living room, however there didn't seem to be any furniture inside. The room was bare.

"Alright then," Hexiciah said shutting the front door. "We should be fine now; there's no one in here to see or hear us." The teens all looked at him expectantly. "I guess I should start at the beginning. You really have my daughter Robecca to thank Cody," he motioned to the robot-girl who nodded shyly. "She's the one who found a way to contact me."

The teens turned to look at Robecca. "It didn't turn out to be a big deal, really," she said modestly. "After what happened with Cody's apartment burning down I knew I needed to contact my father more than ever. I was searching my databanks for any information I may have missed when I came across a rumor that my father had a secret lab somewhere on the Monster High school grounds." When the teens gave her a confused look she explained. "You see my father used to be a teacher there."

Once they understood that she continued. "After searching through some of his leftover things I came across what was really just half a map that looked like it led to the lab. I followed it of course and after many twists and turns found the entrance hidden beneath the school's graveyard. The bottom was at least a mile beneath the school and from there I had to trek half a mile through obstacles before I could even find the lab-but I did."

"That sounds like a lot of work," Cody stated.

Robecca nodded. "It was, but once I figured out the secret code to get in I was able to relax. The only thing dangerous in dad's lab was how dusty it was!" she laughed shortly, a few of the others joined in. "Anyway I found a time travel prototype in the lab and was able to use it as a communications device and a way to find my father's location. Then I sent him a message telling him what happened and to come back."

"I wasn't able to leave right away," Hexiciah interjected. "It took me a few days. Sorry about that lad," he nodded to Cody.

"That's quite a story," the human said before turning to the robot-girl. "Thank you Robecca. It seems you went to quite a lot of trouble to help me."

"Oh yes-well…" she blushed a little and briefly turned aside. "It's my job and all that. I could hardly just stand by and watch with everything that was going on."

"Well job or not…thank you."

"Excuse me Mr. Steam," Frankie spoke up. "But you still haven't explained the deal with the house."

"Ah yes, of course," he nodded. "The truth is, ever since I was introduced to Cody by the headmistress at his apartment I've known he couldn't stay there forever. If he was going to have a harem like the prophecy stated then he'd need something bigger than an apartment if they were all going to live with him."

"But…they don't," Cody pointed out. "The girls live on their own or with their families."

"Yes, right now," Hexiciah said. "But eventually they'd be drawn to live with you. When that would happen I'm not sure, most likely this will speed it up. You see Cody, I have a lot of money I made through smart investments, buying and selling things and whatnot. Time machine parts don't pay for themselves do they?" he laughed at his own joke. "Anyway one of the things I had previously bought was this house-not for myself of course. I intended to sell it to make a profit, but that was before I met you. After that I set it aside for when you'd need it. Now it's my gift for you."

Cody found such a generous gift hard to believe-even if it was coming from the mysterious, other-worldly Hexiciah Steam. "You're really giving this huge house to me? For free?"

The cyborg nodded patiently, "that's what I've been trying to tell you. It's yours! Take all your stuff and move in here. Everything is paid for and last I checked it didn't need any renovation done. Have your harem ghouls move in with you-I'm sure you'd prefer that. By the way, I've noticed you've gotten three more since I last saw you. Wonderful work Cody; I see you've made great progress."

Cody blushed and nodded awkwardly. It was a bit uncomfortable to hear this man talk about his real love with these four women as if it was all some "project". He could feel the girls themselves didn't really like it either. He'd better change the subject before it got worse. "Well anyway, thank you Mr. Steam. This gift is…it's unbelievable. I don't know what to say."

"Think nothing of it my boy," Steam tweaked his mustache with a look of pride.

"Would you consider showing us around?" Cody suggested.

Hexiciah leapt at the chance. "Follow me everyone!" he led them around the house with everyone walking single file behind him. The cyborg started by explaining the history of the house, when it was built and by who; boring stuff like that.

"So this is a monster house right?" Cody interrupted. "Does it have any cool monster qualities to it?" he asked. "Like, I don't know, can it fly or something?"

Hexiciah chuckled while all the ghouls looked at Cody strangely. "Ah Cody, you amuse me sometimes lad. The simple answer to your question is…no." The human frowned. "You see monster homes are often unique and almost magical, but that's because of the monsters living within them. They make their homes to reflect who they are and their monster scaritage.

This is, for the most part, just a house," he motioned to the four walls around him. "There are only two things about it that are different than a normie house." This caught everyone's attention and they all leaned forward to listen. "The first is how absolutely empty and bare it is. I purposefully left it this way for you Cody. That way the ghouls who come to live with you can impart their own lives onto these walls. They can add their own monster scaritage into your home and you can add a human touch. When it's done it'll be a joining of not just monster and human, but different types of monsters living together in harmony."

"Oh my ghoul!" Frankie gasped. "That is so voltageous Mr. Steam! I just love that idea!"

"Me too," Spectra nodded. "It'll make the house much more…interesting."

"I see," Cody nodded. "When you say it like that, it makes a lot of sense Mr. Steam."

Hexiciah appeared pleased by their response. "The only other thing that sets it apart from a normal house is the possibility of expansion. You see the house has a function so that it can add on new rooms or even floors when they are needed. In other words Cody, if your harem expands enough the house will add on more space to accommodate the extra ghouls."

"Well that's good," Cody said. "What a cool function."

"I bet you like that idea huh, lover boy?" Clawdeen grabbed Cody's ass sensually.

"Ha-ha, very funny Clawdeen…" he removed her hand.

Hexiciah continued to show them the rest of the house. It was pretty standard. There were bedrooms, living rooms, two kitchens, multiple bathrooms (one with a walk-in shower), closets, an attic, and a few special rooms. One of which held a hot-tub and the room itself could be opened up so they could be outside or inside. The teens really liked that room.

"…and that concludes our tour," Hexiciah said as they returned to the entrance back where they started. "Are there are questions?" No one raised their hand or said anything. "Well then, I should be off. Don't want to wear out my welcome."

He tried to take a step toward the door, but Cody blocked him. "Actually Mr. Steam, I wanted to talk to you about some things…alone." Frankie, Lagoona and Clawdeen thought they knew what this was about, but Spectra and Robecca were in the dark.

The cyborg didn't falter as he had expected as much. "Of course Cody. Come with me." He led the teen into the nearby living room and then out the door on the other side into another part of the house. When he was sure no one could hear them he stopped where he was and leaned against a nearby wall. "How can I help you?"

"Well first off I want to ask: are you just going to leave again? Like that?" Cody asked incredulous. "You show up, you give me a house and then *poof* you're gone?"

"I'm a very busy man Cody," the cyborg said aloofly. "Much as I love our little visits they have to remain temporary. I came back with a purpose: to give you this house so you wouldn't be homeless. Now that I've done that my mission is complete. I have to get back to work."

"But I need your help!" Cody exclaimed. "I always have questions and there isn't anyone around to answer them. The closest is Robecca and she only knows a little more than I do. And speaking of Robecca, she misses you! Your daughter barely gets to see you at all. Doesn't that bother you?"

"Of course it does," Hexiciah said disgruntled. "But it's complicated. I do miss her, but I can't bring her with me and she's safe and happy at Monster High. As far as your questions go, I really don't know all that much either; I told you that the last time. You're a strong lad, you need to find the answers on your own."

Cody sighed. "I guess it was naive of me to hope you'd be there whenever I wanted. But isn't there some way to contact you? Last time we were in the dark."

"Robecca found my lab," the cyborg reminded him. "It's a long trek down there, but if you really need to contact me just go there. Robecca did it once, she can do it again. Now is there anything else?"

"Y-Yes," Cody nodded awkwardly. "It's about Robecca actually." He struggled to find the words. Trying to tell a man that you slept with his daughter is never an easy thing. "S-She's very helpful and very smart, and I've grown to care for her a lot. Love her-actually. The thing is I kind of…might have…slept-with-her-but-she-didn't-join-my-harem-like-I-thought-and-now-I-don't-know-what-to-do." He took a long breath. Noticing that the older man hadn't attacked him, Cody decided to continue. "I just don't get why she didn't join with me like the others. I was sure, really sure, that she was meant to."

"So you slept with Robecca huh?" Hexiciah crossed his arms. "Well I'm not surprised given her closeness to you. I guess it was inevitable that her role would switch at some point from advising you to mating with you. As for why she didn't join the harem, well I'm not surprised. That part is easy:

Robecca is not a monster."

There was a brief pause as Cody could swear he must've misheard what the older man was telling him. He then tried and failed to comprehend it. "…what?"

"It's exactly what I said: Robecca isn't a monster. At least, not exactly. She's a robot, but she wasn't born a robot. I built her." Cody just looked at him confused. "I know this sounds strange to humans, I used to be one after all, but robots sort of exist naturally in the monster world. They can reproduce on their own sexually-no one builds them. But I _built_ Robecca, and that's the difference. All the difference in the world really."

"I…still don't really understand," Cody said, feeling stupid.

"Robecca isn't a monster, and she obviously isn't human either, so she can't become part of your harem. Only monsters can join with you in that way. But Robecca, as amazingly perfect as she is, is missing something I couldn't give her, something every other monster ghoul has: a soul."

"A soul?" Cody's eyebrows disappeared into his hair.

Hexiciah nodded. "That's why she'll never have the mark; no matter how close you two become."

"Is…is that it?" Cody asked. "You telling me to give up? That I just can't be with Robecca no matter what? Because I don't accept that!"

"I don't expect you to. You can still be with her anyway," the adult pointed out. "She can be part of your harem, she just won't be joined with you in the same way as the others. If she, you, and your ghouls are willing to accept that then she can be happy without it."

Cody glanced down at the floor with a look of regretful despair. "Unfortunately I don't think Robecca is very keen on that idea."

Steam nodded, "that sounds like my daughter. Listen Cody, don't give up okay? She might come around, and even if she doesn't, there may be another way around this. The monster world isn't as cut and dry as the human one. You never know what you might find. Just keep an open mind."

"Right," Cody nodded not completely understanding. "If you say so."

An uncomfortable moment passed before Hexiciah spoke again. "Well I've got to be going."

"Right. Thanks again for…everything."

The cyborg smiled and patted Cody on the back. "You're a good kid Cody. You'll be alright." They walked back the way they came and when they got back to the entrance hall Hexiciah made his exit. Robecca hugged him and then he was gone.

* * *

"Sorry your father left again so soon Robecca."

"Yeah…" she sighed. "But I'm used to it."

"Did you at least get to spend some time with him?"

"Mh-hmm," she grinned. "Yeah, I did actually. It was nice."

Cody didn't reply. The robot-girl seemed lost in her own thoughts. Instead he turned to his four ghoulfriends. "Hey can I talk to you girls for a minute?"

They all followed him into the other room. "What is it Cody?" Frankie asked.

"Is this about what you were talking to Mr. Steam about earlier?" Clawdeen correctly assumed.

"I talked to him about Robecca," he said. "He was going to leave and I didn't know when he'd be back. It seemed the best time so I asked about her not getting the mark." The four ghouls all listened closely as Cody told them what Hexiciah Steam had just finished telling him. They were just as surprised as he was.

"I can't believe this…" Frankie shook her head.

"That's crazy!" Clawdeen growled. "Isn't there something we can do?"

"We can be there for her," Lagoona suggested. "Show her that we care and accept her. That might work."

Cody agreed. "Yeah, and Mr. Steam said there might be a way after all. We just have to find it. He didn't really give me anything to go on, but we have to try!"

"What the heck are you guys talking about?"

The teens turned in surprise to see Robecca had walked in. Everyone froze. "Am I…interrupting something?"

"No, no," Cody shook his head. "It's fine. We were just talking."

"Okay well, I should probably get going." Robecca turned to leave.

"No wait!" Cody said excitedly. "Are you sure you wouldn't rather stay and hang out with us for a while? It'll be fun." The girls immediately began agreeing with him and asking the robot-girl to stay.

"No, I don't want to get in your way," she said rejecting them. "But if you need anything Cody, please make sure to let me know."

"Will do." Cody frowned as watched Robecca let herself out.

"Well that went well," Clawdeen scoffed.

"We'll try again later." Frankie tried to sound optimistic.

The five teens wandered back into the nearby living room. The walls were all white. Cody had a question he needed to ask them. "So I guess I'm going to be living here from now on. But what about you girls? I don't want to pressure you or anything, it's your choice, but is anyone going to move in with me? As you can tell there's plenty of room."

"I'd love to Cody, but I don't think I can," Frankie said, cursing her luck. "I still live with my parents and they wouldn't understand if I moved in with a boy all of a sudden. Sorry."

"That's okay Frankie, it's not your fault." Cody turned to Lagoona. "What about you Lagoona? You live alone in that apartment; no parents. Certainly you could come live with me right?"

"I hadn't thought about it," the sea-monster girl paused. "I guess there's no reason not to. Sure Cody, I'm in!"

"Awesome!" he cheered.

Clawdeen shifted uncomfortably. "Sorry Cody, but I can't leave my family now. I have brothers and sisters to take care of and there's my parents. Not to mention what happened with Clawd…" she shook her head. "I just can't yet."

"No it's cool, I understand."

"But I will!" Spectra twirled into the air excitedly. "I don't live with my parents anymore and there's nothing tying me down. I'd love to live here with you Cody!" she glomped him suddenly and kissed his cheek.

"Excellent! Thanks Spectra." He returned her affection. "So that's two yes's, two no's, not bad." Just then Cody's stomach began to groan loudly. "Whoa is anyone else hungry? I just realized it's lunch time."

When everyone else raised their hand Cody decided it was a good time to call a pizza. While they were waiting they went through the house deciding who would get which room. Cody told Frankie and Clawdeen it didn't matter if they weren't living there yet; they still got their own room for whenever they were over.

Once the pizza arrived they retreated to the kitchen and ate at the counter because there wasn't any furniture in the house. While they chomped on warm pizza the teens discussed what to do next. Turned out it was a simple decision: go shopping. Cody called his parents first and it turned out the insurance money had come through so he had the cash to buy stuff.

Cody, Clawdeen and Frankie all headed to the store while Lagoona and Spectra went back to their homes to get their things. Obviously this couldn't all be accomplished at once, but they were determined to start immediately so it would only take a few days instead of weeks.

Meanwhile Cody and the two girls had a lot of fun walking around the larger stores in the mall looking at furniture and considering what to buy. Not wanting to spend all the money at once they decided just to pick up some of the basics. They bought a king sized bed (which they all agreed to break in later) and had it delivered, along with a nice table, some chairs, a new computer and a TV. Cody also bought himself some new clothes.

They got home to find Lagoona and Spectra already bringing in some of their things (he had given them each a key). After putting their stuff away they helped the others find a good spot for the new table. Soon the delivery guy arrived with the bed, but Cody didn't have it put in his bedroom. Instead he had it placed in a large empty carpeted room on the second floor without windows. He decided that while he'd get a smaller bed for his own room when he was sleeping alone, but when he was sleeping with the ghouls it would be better to do it someplace with more room.

They spent most of the rest of the afternoon setting things up and relaxing. Nothing exciting happened until 5 p.m. when Cody's cell phone rang. "Hello?"

"Rawr, hey Cody!"

"T-Toralei?" he stuttered.

"Mhmm that's right," her voice filled his ears through the phone. "So hey I heard you got yourself a new place to curl up and stretch your claws. Word is it's pretty fancy. Why don't I come over for dinner and you can show me around? You still owe me for helping you out yesterday, so we can take care of that afterwards. Sound good? Okay bye!" she hung up.

"Wha-but…Toralei?" his mouth tried to catch up to his brain. "Hello? Oh shit," he cursed. All of a sudden he could feel the girls' eyes on him. "Uhh…looks like we have a guest for dinner," he chuckled uncomfortably.

"I heard the word 'Toralei' in that conversation," Clawdeen crossed her arms. "Please tell me you didn't invite that bitch to dinner."

"I didn't invite her," he tried to defend himself. "She invited herself!"

"That sounds like Toralei…" Lagoona muttered. "But how does she even know about this place? Cody just got it today!"

"Oops…" Spectra chuckled embarrassed. "That's my bad, sorry. I may have posted about it on my blog."

Clawdeen slapped herself in the face. "Betrayed by one of our own. Just great…"

"Come on ghouls, maybe it won't be so bad," Frankie said optimistically. "After all, she did help Cody out yesterday. Maybe she's turning over a new leaf."

"By inviting herself to dinner?" Clawdeen asked. Frankie saw her point.

"Well we don't have much of a choice, I still owe her that favor for saving me," Cody reminded them.

"Remind me, what were the details of that favor again?" Spectra asked.

"I think I can guess easily enough," Clawdeen smirked. "Does it involve taking off your clothes and doing the nasty?" Cody nodded. "I know I'm not supposed to say this, being in a harem and all, but Cody you cannot fuck that ghoul."

"I agree with Clawdeen," Lagoona added her two cents. "She's so selfish I can just imagine how she'll be in bed. Ughh that ghoul really riles me up sometimes. Cody you can't go through with it!"

"Oh, but Cody wants to," Spectra grinned wildly as she hovered around her boyfriend. "He does, I can feel it. He wants some of that pussy!"

"Spectra!"

"That's not helpful," Frankie frowned. "Anyway if Cody's decided he's going to do it then that's that; we have to support him."

Spectra and Lagoona nodded (albeit reluctantly) but a devious grin grew on Clawdeen's face after Cody walked off. "Oh yes, we have to support him, but that doesn't mean we have to make it easy on Toralei. I say we let that werecat know who's in control. What do you say ghouls?"

The three ghouls agreed eagerly.

* * *

Cody soon began cooking dinner with some food Clawdeen had gone out and brought back in her car. Lagoona helped him with the side dishes. Frankie wanted to help but she didn't really know what she was doing and was too clumsy to be of any real help.

The smell of meat cooking drew Clawdeen to the kitchen. "Cody is that…steak?" her mouth was open and she was salivating.

The human nodded. He was standing in front of the stove cooking it in a pan before placing it back in the oven. "Yup, but you'll have to wait till it's finished to eat," he said noticing Clawdeen's hungry gaze. Standing opposite him a few feet away Lagoona was humming to herself quietly as she chopped up vegetables.

Just then the doorbell rang. "That's probably Toralei."

"I'll get it!" Frankie, eager to be helpful, made a rush for the door. Pulling it open she found Toralei standing on the other side as expected, but she wasn't the only werecat. Standing beside her were her two best friends, Meowlody and Purrsephone. "Umm…hello. I didn't realize we were having more than one guest."

"And I didn't realize you were going to be here," Toralei said rudely as she pushed Frankie out of the way and came inside. Her two sidekicks snickered loudly.

"Hello Toralei," Cody suddenly appeared wearing an apron. "I see you found the place alright." He glanced first at the twins. "Meowlody, Purrsephone." They both looked appreciative at being acknowledged and blew him kisses.

"This is a pretty nice place you got here," Toralei said scanning the hallway unabashed. "Who'd you have to sleep with to get these digs?"

"No one," he answered. "…yet."

"Touché," Toralei smirked, "but you've got to feed us first."

"Dinner's in ten. I'm sure Frankie can show you to the table."

All of a sudden the werecat felt a green hand pinching her shoulder. "This way please…"

* * *

Dinner was going to uncomfortable, Cody knew that as soon as he sat down at the table and placed the warm food in the center. But 'uncomfortable' may not have covered it, this was worse. With Toralei being rude and trying to assert her authority while Lagoona did her best to make smart comebacks and Clawdeen was barely held back by the other two girls from snapping the werecat's neck.

Luckily the smell of warm meat was powerful enough to briefly distract both werewolf and werecats. Cody barely managed to keep both his hands when he tried to cut himself a piece of steak. Instead he decided to play it safe and have some of Lagoona's salad. No one was killing each other over that.

"Mhmm…" Clawdeen moaned as she chewed on an particularly large bite of steak. "This meat is amazing Cody! Like an orgasm in my mouth!"

"…it's pretty decent," Toralei admitted as she helped herself to another large slab of meat. "Cute and good at cooking? Oh, I'll make you my pet yet Cody, and I think I'll keep you in the kitchen." The werecat wore a perverted grin as she imagined Cody in her kitchen wearing nothing but an apron kneeling for her. The twins (who were also devouring the steak) mewed in agreement.

"Keep dreaming Toralei," Lagoona scoffed as she picked at her salad. "Cody's staying here. You're the one who should leave."

"I'm not going anywhere Lagoona," Toralei licked the leftover steak sauce off her fingers. "At least, not until I've had dessert."

Cody's eyes widened slightly, "I didn't make dessert…"

"Silly boy-toy, you are dessert," Toralei said slipping her hand down Cody's pants. The human immediately froze upright. Spectra took a pic on her icoffin.

"Ughh this is why you were supposed to sit her away from Cody!" Clawdeen berated Frankie.

"It's not my fault! You think she listens to me?"

"I appreciate the enthusiasm Toralei," Cody said carefully pulling the werecat's hand free from his pants, "but maybe you could wait till after dinner?"

Toralei smirked. "Take another look cutie, dinner is over."

A quick glance toward the middle of the table showed Cody the truth in her words: all the steak had been eaten. The plate was bare and the only food left on the table were the remains of side dishes. "I see…" his stomach growled slightly; reminding him he hadn't finished eating.

"What do you say boy-toy? Wanna go burn off all those calories?" she whispered into his ear.

"N-Not yet," Frankie spoke up. "Don't you…want a tour of the house first? You must be dying to look around!"

"No, not really."

"Oh but you must! Come on, it'll be fun." Frankie grabbed Toralei by the wrist and pulled her out of her seat. The werecat hissed at her and tried to pull away but Frankie wouldn't give up and kept pulling.

Meowlody and Purrsephone stood up to follow them. Seeing this Spectra floated between them. "Oh uhh hey, you two must want a tour too right? Follow me!" she grabbed them by the shoulders and pulled them out of the dining room through the opposite door.

"What exactly are you girls doing?" Cody asked now that Toralei was out of the room.

"Distracting Toralei for you," Clawdeen answered. "Trying to give you some time."

Lagoona smiled, "and trying to keep those three apart. We need to make sure Toralei isn't in control."

Cody sighed. "Good luck with that. She's not one to give it up so easily."

"You let us worry about that. You go get ready."

* * *

Cody put away the remains of dinner and brushed his teeth. He almost ran into Frankie pulling Toralei around but managed to avoid being seen. After that he headed to the bedroom. Meanwhile Frankie and Spectra did their best to distract Toralei and the twins by showing them around different parts of the house. Clawdeen and Lagoona did their best to help, including locking them in the bathroom at one point and claiming they were lost and weren't sure which way to go.

When Toralei finally managed to give the ghouls the slip and find Cody in the bedroom the sun had long gone down and she was both tired and frustrated. "There you are!" she called out before closing the door behind her. "I've been looking for you Cody. Thought you could get away huh?"

"Not at all," he said calmly. "I've been waiting for you actually."

Toralei glanced around. "Where are Meowlody and Purrsephone?"

"I haven't seen them," he answered. "Maybe they're just not interested. After all, I owe you a favor; not them."

The werecat snarled. "My favor includes them. They're part of my pack and we share everything; what's mine is theirs. I don't know why you'd mind; wouldn't you rather fuck three ghouls than just one?"

Cody couldn't argue with that logic. "Then why don't you come over here already?" he quickly stripped off his shirt and pants leaving him in only his boxers.

"Don't act so cocky," she said approaching the human. "I liked you better when you were meek and submissive. Remember when I sucked your cock at Draculaura's house?" she leaned up right against him so he could feel her chest on his. "You begged me to stop; you didn't want anyone finding out. That made me so wet!"

Cody kissed her suddenly to shut her up, but the werecat wasn't surprised at all. She slid her tongue into his mouth and dominated his tongue while one of her hands slid over his chest and squeezed his nipple. He broke the kiss. "That's right," she said. "Don't even try to overpower me. Remember: I'm going to be fucking you, not the other way around."

She then stripped off her jacket, blouse and pants. Toralei wore no bra, only a tiny red thong as thin as floss but that came off too. Her breasts were a mere B-cup, but her nipples were sticking out, pointing in a lewd manner. Just as Cody could feel his dick harden beneath his boxers the door opened.

"Oh good, you're here," Toralei said as the twins walked in. Cody's harem came in behind them. "Now wait on the edge of the bed and we'll take turns fucking him. I'm going first obviously. You other ghouls," she pointed to them each in turn, "can sit on the floor and watch. If I'm feeling generous I may even allow you to lick up Cody's cum afterwards," she laughed.

"Yeah…I don't think so," Clawdeen laughed. All four ghouls began to strip along with the twins. Soon there were seven naked girls instead of three.

"What are you doing?" Toralei growled as they approached the bed where she and Cody were standing.

"Joining in," Lagoona answered. "Cody may have agreed to fuck you, but that doesn't mean we can't be a part of it."

"No! I forbid it!" Toralei whined.

"No one cares," Clawdeen said pushing the werecat down on the bed. She loomed over her with her much larger tits swaying. The werewolf lowered herself till her boobs came in contact with Toralei's and smushed them together. "Mhmm this feels better than expected. And what do we have down here?" she reached down with her left hand to briefly caress the folds of Toralei's pussy.

"Hey don't touch that! Oh!" she moaned lightly.

"Hey Toralei…" Frankie stood above the werecat; her green dick hovered inches from her face. "Suck my cock would you?"

"Eww! Get that away from me you futa freak!" Toralei pushed the dick away, but it just swayed back around and slapped her in the face. "Grrr! Purrsephone! Meowlody! Why aren't you helping me?"

Clawdeen got off the angry ghoul. "Why don't you see for yourself?" Toralei pulled herself up and saw the reason why the twin ghouls hadn't come to her aid. They were both preoccupied. Lagoona had her fingers in Purrsephone's pussy while Spectra had one hand on Meowlody's breasts and the other in her sweet spot. Both werecats were moaning quietly and not resisting at all.

Toralei grit her teeth angrily at the sight and cursed. "Hey what does a guy have to do to get a blowjob around here?" Cody asked approaching the werecat with his erect dick in one hand.

"Let us help you with that Cody," Frankie said eagerly. Both she and Clawdeen grabbed Toralei and held her still and forced her mouth open.

"Let go of m-" but the rest of her sentence was cut off as Cody's impressive penis pushed itself into her mouth. The human slowly pushed his dick in and out of her mouth and after a few seconds Toralei started to suck.

"Just like that Toralei," Clawdeen grinned sadistically. "Only deeper!" she pushed her victim's mouth further down Cody's cock till it was rammed down her throat. The werecat garbled an indistinguishable reply as she struggled not to choke. Saliva dribbled down both sides of her mouth as Cody fucked her face without pause.

The longer he went the wetter his dick became and the more her mouth felt like a pussy. "I think…I think I'm close," Cody grunted. "I'm going to cum!"

"Please do," Frankie smiled. "Toralei will be happy to swallow all of your semen, won't you Toralei?"

The blowjob-giver shook her head slightly and tried to speak, tried to say 'no', but with her mouth full no one could understand her. "I'm cumming!" Cody said a second before he unleashed a wave of cum down Toralei's throat. She didn't taste the first few shots since his dick was so far down her throat, but soon she ran out of room and the sperm filled her mouth to bursting.

Cody pulled out just in time and let out one last spasm on her face. Toralei sat there choking and gasping for breath as she spat up a cup of cum that she refused to swallow. "You…bastard!" she coughed.

"Great job Toralei," Clawdeen patted her on the back. "You make a good cum dumpster. Hey, that would be a great nickname for you!"

"Fuck…you…!"

"Maybe she'd prefer semen tank?" Frankie suggested.

Instead of answering, Toralei spat some of the remaining cum in Frankie and Clawdeen's faces. She then pulled herself up and suddenly kissed Cody right on the mouth, trying to push some of the semen into his mouth. "Take that you asshole! How do you like the taste of your own cum?" she said after breaking the kiss.

Cody recoiled slightly. Frankie and Clawdeen didn't look happy. "Now that wasn't very nice, semen tank!" Frankie shook her head.

"Bad cum dumpster!" Clawdeen slapped the werecat's ass hard. "Bad! We were going to let Cody fuck your pussy now, but I think you get a punishment instead."

The two ghouls pushed Toralei onto her stomach and raised her ass into the air. She tried to fight back, but they were too strong and she was worn out. The werecat stopped struggling when she felt Cody's dick plop down on the edge of her ass.

"Now he's going to fuck you in the ass instead!"

"No!" she tried to escape again. "Wait, stop! I've never tried anal before! I'm not ready!"

"Don't worry," Cody said spitting into his hand he rubbed the liquid over her asshole. "I'll prepare you first." He then stuck his finger in gently. Toralei gasped first in pain, but then in pleasure as he began to wiggle it around sensually. When she could take two fingers in Cody knew it was time.

"I'm just going to fuck you nice and slow…" he told the werecat as the tip of his dick penetrated her anal cavity. Toralei groaned a bit, but didn't seem to be in any pain. Cody's slow and steady method seemed to be working well, that is until…

"Whoops!" Clawdeen 'accidentally' bumped into Cody. This slip moved him forward and pushed his dick another few inches inside Toralei's ass all at once.

"Gah!" the werecat cried out in pain with her tongue sticking out. "Oww! Oww!"

Cody looked worried, but Clawdeen just shrugged. "Accidents happen Cody. Might as well just fuck her now."

Hoping that the worst was over for her, Cody nodded and thrust back inside Toralei's ass. This time he reached even deeper and she let out a moan that was a mix of pain and pleasure. "Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!" she cursed as he drove his dick farther and farther inside her. But soon enough her moans were all pleasure.

Her asshole was tight and warm and Cody didn't need long before he was willing to cum again. "Ready Toralei? Here comes load number two!" he squeezed her ass-cheeks with both hands as he shot off another load of semen in her deepest parts.

"Oh shit, you're coming in my asshole! Ah!" she cried out as his last thrust brought her to orgasm. A few seconds later Cody pulled out and a line of white liquid dripped out her ass. Toralei lay panting, her stomach felt bloated and full. "That was…the first time…I ever came from my asshole…" she whispered in a mix of pleasure and a sob.

Clawdeen leaned down till she was face to face with the werecat and smiled. "Aww, did the wereslut like it up the ass?" Her index finger wiped a trail of cum off Toralei's ass and licked it.

"Fuck you Clawdeen," she said before turning to Cody with a serious look on her face. "Pussy. Fuck my pussy. Now!" she turned on her back and raised both her legs up.

"Cody's a little soft right now," Frankie pointed out. "But you can fix that. Okay you two, bring them over!"

Spectra and Lagoona pulled the twins over closer. Both their pussies looked very wet, but un-penetrated. "If you three want your pussies pounded," Frankie continued. "You'll have to blow Cody together. Otherwise you might as well go to sleep now."

Already at their sexual peak, Purrsephone and Meowlody rushed over to Cody and started sucking his dick. Toralei tried to push her way in but because she was late she had to be on bottom. Cody watched in awestruck pleasure as the white-haired Meowlody sucked his tip, the black-haired Purrsephone licked the right side of his length, while the reddish-orange-haired Toralei was left to suck his balls from the bottom.

Cody was soon at full mast and raring to go. Of course the truth was he hadn't needed a blowjob to get there, his girlfriends were just doing him a favor knowing how much he enjoyed being blown by multiple ghouls at the same time. And since he didn't have to worry about release, he let himself be sucked all the way to orgasm.

"I'm cumming!" he cried out as a wave of semen first hit Meowlody in the face. She backed off just in time for the second wave to shoot out and cover all three cat-girls. They all cried out in surprise and tried to shield their eyes, but by the time he stopped cumming they were all covered in white. It was no longer obvious which twin was which.

"What the fuck?" Toralei said confused, once again trying to wipe semen off her face. "Now how are you going to…oh." She faltered as she realized Cody's erection was already returning.

"Now who's going first?"

Toralei opened her mouth to say that she was obviously going first, but Clawdeen stopped her. "I don't think so cum dumpster, you are going last."

"WHAT?"

"You already got fucked, remember?"

Toralei glared viciously at the werewolf, but it may have been a bad use of her time. When she turned back Cody had chosen Meowlody to go first. "Then I'll take Purrsephone," Frankie said, stroking her own cock.

They lined the twins up side by side. Cody lined his dick up with the pussy of the white-haired twin. It was already soaking wet so with no need for further foreplay he plunged inside of her. She gasped as her folds tightened around him. She wasn't as loose as Cody expected. At the same time Frankie penetrated Purrsephone with her dick in the same position.

They began to fuck the twins in rhythm in the missionary position while Toralei was forced to watch. It was strangely symbiotic; when Cody pulled out, Frankie would push back in. The twins' cries of pleasure also seemed aligned. Though neither of them spoke it was clear they were enjoying the sex. At one point Cody leaned over and started making out with Frankie as they continued thrusting inside the werecats.

"I'm cumming!" The dickgirl moaned. "Oh it's a big one!" she plastered that pussy white and quickly filled it with her girl-cum. A minute later Cody did the same, filling Meowlody's cooch to the brim with his endless supply of semen.

Panting slightly from the sex Frankie looked over at her boyfriend. "Switch?" Cody nodded. The two switched places and this time it was Cody fucking Purrsephone and Frankie on Meowlody. The twins didn't mind the extra dick; they purred loudly. Cody found his new lover's pussy already warm and filled with cum; which seeped out as he pounded her energetically.

Once they had both cum again the twin werecats slipped into a pleasure coma and fainted. Cody and Frankie pulled out and took a moment to catch their breaths. Frankie's dick had shrunk down for the night, but Cody's looked like it had one more round left in it.

"My turn!" Toralei escaped from Clawdeen and tackled Cody on the bed. Still tired from before he was unable to resist as she threw him on his back and climbed on top. Quickly she slid his cum-soaked dick into her vagina cowgirl style. "Oh finally!" she cried out. "So deep…so hard!"

"Toralei!" Clawdeen growled angrily at the werecat.

But Toralei didn't care, she may not have even heard. She began to impale herself on Cody with reckless abandon. The human watched as she moved her hips above him and her tits bounced together. He could only lie there and watch as her pussy tightened around his member.

"Who's in control now?" she taunted him. "That's right-me! Now give me that dick! I want it as deep as it goes!" her tongue stuck out of her mouth as she bounced her ass up and down on his penis. Briefly she kissed him before pull back up. "Deeper, deeper deeper! Oh fuck I'm coming!" And by herself, Toralei came like a fire-hose. "That was…good," she gasped.

"Hey you didn't let Cody cum!" Lagoona frowned.

"Who cares?" Toralei laughed. "He already came like five times!"

"You're a selfish lover Toralei," Frankie told her. "This proves it."

"Don't worry Cody," Clawdeen said with a glint in her eye as she and the other ghouls pulled Toralei off him. "We'll help you cum." They then (ignoring her protests) put Toralei on her hands and knees in the doggy-style position.

"Thanks girls," Cody said grabbing Toralei by her butt cheeks. "You're the best!" he then drove his dick inside her pussy and fucked her as hard as he liked.

"No!" Toralei raged. "I hate this position!"

"Stop complaining," Clawdeen said without a lick of sympathy. "Cody will finish soon and it'll be over."

"Finish?" her eyes widened. "But not inside me right?"

"Of course inside you," Spectra smiled. "Where else?"

"Cody stop!" Toralei told the human; she could feel him getting close. "Don't cum inside me!"

"Sorry Toralei," Cody grunted as he felt the twinges of his last orgasm approaching. "But I need to teach you a lesson."

"No, pull out! Pull out!"

But Cody didn't. Instead his dick shot off straight into her pussy. Just like both twins, he reached her womb and filled her to the top. When he did finally pull out a waterfall of semen spilled out of her and onto the bed.

Toralei lie on the bed looking dazed. "Fuck you…fuck me…Cody…cum…ughh…"

Clawdeen took another swipe of cum off Toralei and licked it. "Just admit it Toralei: you liked that didn't you? Your orgasm from Cody cumming inside you was bigger than when you came alone wasn't it?"

Toralei groaned. "…maybe..." She shook her head. "…don't tell anyone…"

"Don't worry, your secret's safe with me," she lied. All around her the ghouls began to lay down on the bed for real and started to fall asleep. Clawdeen wrapped her arms around Cody from behind and began to spoon him.

Cody, feeling apologetic, pulled a tired Toralei to him. Her back was to him, but she could feel his arms wrap around her and his lips as they kissed her neck. Soon she fell asleep. It had only been minutes but he was already the only one awake. Sleep was imminent, he could feel it pulling toward him.

He opened his eyes briefly as he felt Toralei's hand move in her sleep. Cody would've immediately reclosed his eyes, but something caught his attention. On the back of her hand, there was a familiar mark. _Oh shit,_ Cody thought as his eyes closed. _The mark…_ But he soon fell asleep.

The next morning Cody was awoken by the sound of the doorbell ringing repeatedly. Groggily getting up he observed that he was the only one awake; all the ghouls still slept. Checking his phone he saw it was only 8:30. He didn't know who would be bothering him that early.

But since the ringing continued he knew he had to get up. Pulling on his boxers he walked over to the front door and pulled it open to find a strange sight. Standing on his front porch was Cleo De Nile, and she was surrounded by numerous suitcases. There were at least a dozen ranging in size from small to large.

"C-Cleo?"

"Hello Cody," she said politely as she looked him up and down. Cody blushed realizing he was wearing only his boxers and they didn't hide his package very well. "It's umm…nice to see you."

"Cleo, what are you doing here?"

"I…have a request," she forced out. The Egyptian ghoul looked tired and her eyes were darting back and forth. Cody could tell she didn't want to be here and she didn't want to ask whatever she was asking.

"Which is…?"

"It's embarrassing really," she looked away. "What I'm trying to ask Cody is…can I move in with you?"

Before Cody had time to comprehend such a sudden request, he heard a female voice from inside the house start to scream. _Looks like Clawdeen discovered Toralei's mark_, Cody thought grimly. _This is going to be a long day… _

* * *

**_A/N: _Before anyone asks: no, I haven't given up on Robecca and neither should you. It will happen, try to be patient. **

**Thanks for reading. Let me know what you thought. Reviews are appreciated. **


	26. Werecat Mentality

**A/N: Hey guys, thanks for all the reviews last chapter. Have you guys heard about the Monster High reboot coming out this year? It's getting a lot of negative feedback from fans, but I think it's too early to judge. It doesn't look bad from what I've seen. Of course this story will always take place in the original continuity. Anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter. Please read bottom note afterwards for important announcement. **

**The Canadian at Monster High**

**Chapter 26: Werecat Mentality**

"Would you excuse me for one minute?" Cody gave Cleo a fake smile. The Egyptian frowned slightly; clearly irritated at being made to wait outside his house while her own request went unanswered. Though Cody usually held a degree of fear toward Cleo, if the scream he just heard was any indication he had something worse to worry about.

Without another look the human turned and hurried through the house. Running up the stairs to the second floor he reached the large room they had all slept in the night before in record time. The first thing he noticed when he came inside was that all the ghouls were now awake; compared to a few minutes ago when he got up and everyone was sleeping. They were all still naked, but none of them seemed to take notice; no doubt thanks to the thick layer of tension that hung in the air.

"I heard a scream."

His words lingered for a moment before the ghouls turned their heads in his direction. "Cody…" Clawdeen growled. She pointed her index finger at Toralei. "That…thing…has the mark!" Her words were filled with venom; as hurtful as she could make them. Yet Toralei might as well have no heard her. The werecat was too focused on staring at her right hand. Cody noticed she didn't mention the twins, confirming his suspicion that they were unmarked. "How can that be?" Clawdeen continued. "She's…she's…"

"…one of us," Frankie finished the sentence in nothing more than a whisper. "Toralei is one of us now. Part of the harem."

Lagoona's left fin covered her mouth. "Part of the harem…" she repeated as if she couldn't believe it.

"How the…hell do I…get this thing off?" Toralei said through gritted teeth as she rubbed furiously at the mark on her hand with a piece of cloth. Seeing no change she temporarily gave up. "And would you bitches stop talking about me like I'm not here? I can hear you!"

"Sorry…" Frankie covered her mouth.

Cody stepped forward. "It doesn't come off Toralei; it's permanent."

"WHAT?" she turned toward him. "What'd you do, tattoo it on me in my sleep? Rawr, why didn't I wake up?"

"It's not a tattoo," he sighed. "Not exactly. Sit down and I'll explain from the beginning…" Cody then started the long, arduous task of explaining the harem, how it worked and pretty much everything he knew since he'd first marked Clawdeen. Unfortunately this took longer than it should have because Toralei kept interrupting. She made comments and asked questions and scoffed a lot. She also didn't want to sit down or stand still and at one point tried to leave altogether.

Cody was glad when his story was finished. Toralei was too, unfortunately she didn't believe a word of it. "…you're kidding right?" she crossed her arms. "What kind of dumb kitten do you take me for? I'm not falling for that!"

"Excuse me?" Clawdeen scoffed in disbelief. "Ghoul, you cannot be this dumb!"

"Watch it dog breath!" the werecat growled. "You can't fool me, as if fucking Cody actually gives me a permanent mark on my hand and binds me to you losers forever!"

"But it's true!" Cody insisted. "Just stop and think for a minute Toralei. You should've already realized-

"What I realized is that…this is stupid!" the werecat shook her head and turned to her two companions. "Come on, we're leaving!" Toralei had gotten redressed during Cody's long explanation so she grabbed her stuff and put on her boots. Nodding, the twins quickly dressed as fast as they could and hurried after.

Toralei headed to the door. "But you can't leave!" Frankie called out after her. "Not until you understand!"

"Cody!" Lagoona said to her boyfriend. "Do something! Hurry!" The human nodded and ran after the fleeing ghoul.

Unfortunately he only made it halfway before he almost ran into Cleo. Cody skidded to a stop a mere two inches from the Egyptian princess who apparently had let herself in. "Cleo!" he said sounding both surprised and angry. "What are you doing? I told you to wait."

She scoffed, "and how long did you expect me to stand around on your porch? You shouldn't keep a lady waiting, especially one as important as myself, that's rude."

"Fair point," Cody sighed. "But Toralei's getting away!"

Cleo then "graciously" moved out of his way. Cody sprinted out to the front porch, but he was too late. Toralei and the twins had already run off. Not wanting to give up so easily he ran barefoot into the street, but after running for a block north he still didn't find her. Feeling his neighbors' eyes on his back he gave up and headed back home.

"I couldn't catch her," he told the girls as he took a deep breath. "She's gone. I'm sorry."

"It's alright love," Lagoona placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"We know you tried your best," Spectra nodded sympathetically. Cody didn't reply; he didn't know what to say to them.

"Did you mean what you said?" Cleo suddenly asked. "To Toralei, I mean. Is all that true?"

"What?" Cody looked up. "Were you listening in on us?"

The Egyptian shrugged. "What of it? Answer my question."

"Yes, I meant what I said. Every word," he added.

"Interesting."

"I'm sorry, I'm still confused from Toralei's dramatic exit," Clawdeen spoke up. "Cleo, what are you doing here?"

"It's a long, dreadful story," she sighed dramatically. "Help me bring my bags inside and I promise I'll regale you with every detail of the story."

The ghouls, always eager to help out a friend, headed to the porch to bring in Cleo's numerous bags. As it turned out, "help me", meant "do all the work for me", as the princess herself stuck to watching them work and telling them to be careful when carrying her things.

Once everything was brought in and Cody was more than a little frustrated the group of teens moved to the living room to sit down. Unfortunately since they didn't have much furniture yet there wasn't enough room for everyone to sit down. Cleo insisted on having one of the few seats while almost everyone else had to stand.

"So why would you want to move in with me?" Cody quizzed her.

"It's not so much that I want to, but that I have few other options," Cleo answered vaguely. "You suddenly having this large house mostly to yourself seemed like fate; certainly an opportunity I had to take advantage of."

"Why don't you just tell us the whole story," he told her bluntly.

"Fine," she groaned. Shifting uncomfortably in her seat she took a good minute adjusting herself, delaying it as long as was socially acceptable. When she finally spoke, the group noticed much of her high and mighty attitude was missing from her tone. "You umm…remember that big party I threw? The same night that your apartment burned down?"

"Kinda hard to forget…" Cody muttered as he recalled the events that took place that night. Talking to Cleo sure hadn't been easy after that night, but it had happened. This wasn't exactly their first meeting since the party…

_*Flashback*_

It was the Monday after the party and everyone was back at school after a long weekend. Cody's was longer than most, but he was there nonetheless. School kept going, whether someone burned your apartment building to the ground or not. Anyway, he was just trying to get through the day as normally as possible.

He didn't see Cleo all morning; not that he was looking for her. After watching her engage in an orgy, then getting yelled at by her before having to clean her up Cody assumed any interaction with the mummy-girl would be incredibly awkward and embarrassing. He briefly wondered whether she'd pretend it had never happened, or maybe avoid him.

What he hadn't expected was for the Egyptian princess to make a grand entrance. When she showed up during lunch surrounded by her loyal servants holding hands with Deuce-everyone looked their way. Cody and his girlfriends were at their favorite table having lunch, but the ghouls immediately got up and walked over to see what all the fuss was about. Cody took his time headed over.

"Is it true Cleo?" Frankie was in the middle of saying when the human approached the crowd. "Are you two really…?"

"Yes," she smiled grandly, "I know what you're thinking and it's true! My beloved Deuce and I have forgiven each other for our past mistakes and rekindled our romance!"

The gorgon-man himself grinned. "We're together again," he put it simply. This was followed by the crowd clapping. Numerous congratulations came in from all sides as monsters wished the two luck and swearing they just _knew_ they'd get back together. Cody rolled his eyes as the crowd began to disperse. His girlfriends were now up front talking to the popular couple. The human approached from behind.

"Cody did you hear the news?" Frankie turned and asked him as Spectra took another picture of the couple. "Isn't this spooktacular?"

"Yeah, it's…awesome."

It was then that Cleo spotted the human. "Oh hey Cody," she said sweetly. "Do me a favor would you doll?" she grabbed his hand and placed a few dollars in it. "This announcement has left me simply parched. Buy me a drink, and get something for Deuce too would you? Thanks."

"…sure," Cody sighed. Not sure how much more of her he could stand anyway he took her money and headed to the vending machines. After buying two sodas he made his way back. All the well-wishers had departed and even Cody's girlfriends were heading back to their seats. Cleo and Deuce were alone.

"Here," he said pushing the drinks into their hands.

"Thanks dude," Deuce popped off the top and gulped down the drink with gusto. "Ah," he said satisfied, "that was good."

Cleo rolled her eyes. "Anyway Cody, we wanted to speak with you alone."

Cody gave them a look as if to say 'with me?', but Deuce nodded. "We wanted to thank you for what you did for Cleo during Saturday's party."

The human's face immediately burned bright red. "W-What I did?" He began to freak out internally at the thought that Cleo had actually told Deuce what happened.

"Yeah, you saving her and all," he continued. "Don't be modest man! You saved my lady!" Deuce patted Cody on the back enthusiastically.

The look of confusion on his face made Cleo step in. "Yes Cody, at the party when I wasn't feeling well and those monsters confronted me wanting…well you know. You stepped up and got them to leave me alone. It was _awfully_ valiant of you," she said dramatically. You remember of course?"

The look on her face told him he better remember. "Y-Yes, of course. It was no trouble-really."

"Well it means a lot to us," Cleo said as Deuce squeezed her hand lovingly. "After that traumatic experience I realized I had been silly about my squabble with Deuce. I got back together with him the very next day."

"It's true," the gorgon nodded. "She apologized and everything! I couldn't believe it."

"Anyway, we just wanted to thank you again. Here, why don't you go get yourself something to drink?" Cleo pushed what felt like money into his hand again. "You've earned it!"

"Oh…uhh…thanks?" He closed his hand over the money and walked away feeling confused.

Deuce turned to Cleo. "Shouldn't you have given him something other than money for a soda?"

Cleo glared at him.

Cody found himself walking over to the vending machines before he realized what was happening and shook his head. He then opened his hand to count the money only to discover a piece of paper with writing on it. It was a note Cleo must've given him instead of money. He read it silently.

_Thank you for what you did for me that night, but remember your promise. Never tell a soul. Destroy this note. _

Cody felt slightly better knowing Cleo was simply passing him a note in secret rather than trying to buy him off with a soda. If she wanted to act like that night had never happened then he could live with that. But he kept the note, just in case.

_*End Flashback*_

Since that day he'd only seen Cleo around occasionally and never spoken to her directly or alone. In some ways he felt there had been some questions left unanswered since that night, but he had left them at the back of his mind. Now that she brought that night back up maybe he would finally know.

"Well anyway," Cleo continued. "As we all know...I got drunk. When I finally woke up the next morning Daddy was coming home and I had no time at all to clean up and no help. He was furious. He quickly grounded me for throwing a party without his permission and for making such a mess," she scoffed and shook her head.

"But as unfair as that is, if that was it then I wouldn't be here," she continued. "I'm here because of my 'dear sister' Nefera. That fucking bitch must've snuck into my party that night. Well she recorded the whole thing," Cleo's eyes briefly glanced toward Cody, "…including me getting drunk, and showed it to Daddy. He just about lost his wrappings over it. I tried to calm him down but he couldn't believe what I'd done.

It ended up putting a wall between us, just like Nefera had hoped, and we've been arguing ever since. He's never happy with me anymore and he can't even look at me the same. I can tell he doesn't want me around anymore, and as much as I hate to leave our luxurious mansion I don't have much of a choice. If I stick around Nefera will eventually pull another trick on me and then I really will be kicked out." She then turned to look at Cody. "When I heard you got your own place I thought it would be better to leave on my terms and find my own place to live then do it on Nefera's terms."

"…so you came here," Cody stated. Cleo shrugged.

"But you're back together with Deuce," Lagoona pointed out. "Why come here? Why not go move in with him?"

"Deuce lives in an apartment with his mother," Cleo answered. "Cody lives in a very large, very empty house similar to my own. It's a no-brainer really."

"And you don't think it'll bother him that you're moving in with another guy?" Cody couldn't help but ask.

"Deuce will understand, he knew I had to move out of my place after what happened. He cares about my happiness," she said. "Plus I may have told him you ghouls were also living here and that it was more like a boarding house than Cody's home."

"Of course you did," Cody nodded. "That I can believe."

"So…can I stay here or what?"

"I don't know…" Cody thought about it for a minute before turning to the ghouls. "What do you girls think?"

"Well it's your house Cody," Clawdeen reminded him. "You make the rules."

"Well yeah, but you girls live here too. It's your house as much as mine."

"Aww," Frankie gushed. "I say let her stay!"

"Yeah, it's no harm," Lagoona nodded.

"I don't care either way," Spectra shrugged.

"Just as long as she promises to be good," Clawdeen gave the Egyptian a look. "And doesn't throw any parties without our permission."

"Alright, alright, I won't," Cleo agreed. "I guess I can live with that."

"Well then…" Cody sighed. "I have no choice but to agree. I guess you can live here Cleo."

"Wonderful!" she clapped her hands together. "Now someone show me to my room! Also I'll need someone else to help me move my bags in and unpack. Any volunteers?" Cleo blinked, and when she opened her eyes everyone was gone. They had all made their escape as soon as she made her request. Cleo was left standing in the living room alone with her bags. "Anyone?"

* * *

And so, Cleo moved in. Separated from her numerous servants she was forced to move in all by herself. Cody found her a room (Cleo didn't think it was big enough but Cody didn't give her a choice) but she had to take care of herself. Despite this 'difficulty' she was mostly in good spirits the rest of the weekend and was even pleasant to Cody for the most part.

Living in a house with three girls was different for Cody. On the plus side, he got to have sex much more frequently thanks to Spectra and Lagoona living there. On the downside he had less privacy. This wasn't a problem with Lagoona who had boundaries, but Spectra clearly had none. Cleo could be a problem too, either walking into rooms she wasn't supposed to or complaining that the living conditions weren't up to her high standards. Sometimes she'd eat meals with them, sometimes she'd do her own thing. Cody learned to take things as they came.

Soon the weekend was over and it was Monday again. Cody headed back to school for the first time since he'd fought Clawd on Friday. He found a much warmer welcome than anticipated. When he walked into the front hall monsters started cheering and clapping. Many of them called out to him.

"Great job Cody!"

"Nice work man!"

"We'll make a monster of you yet bro!"

"Have my baby!"

Even Clawd's former friends Heath and Gil seemed glad that Clawd was behind bars. "You really saved our asses bro," the fire elemental told him during break. "Clawd turned really fucking scary those last few weeks."

"Y-Yeah," Gil shuddered at the thought. "He wanted us to join him or do dangerous favors for him-we barely managed to bullshit our way out of it. I was always afraid he'd rip me a new asshole if I didn't help him…" Gil wrapped his arms around himself in fear as sweat dripped down his face.

"Yeah…" Cody said uncertainly. "Well I'm glad he's in jail anyway."

"Yes," Gil looked up and nodded. "Thank you for that man. Thank you."

As far as the classes themselves, everything was normal. He continued to get a half decent education with all the good monster stuff mixed in. Cody always had mixed feelings on this. Sometimes it was really cool to learn stuff from a different perspective and learn history he'd never heard before. But sometimes he did miss the human side, and monster history tended to show a bias on humankind that was depressing.

Cody was on his way to the cafeteria for lunch when he was ambushed by Toralei. He hadn't seen the werecat since she ran out of his house Sunday morning with her posse. She grabbed him and pulled him into a nearby broom closet.

"Toralei!" Cody groaned as he tried to steady himself in the dark closet. "You've really got to stop doing that. We can't keep meeting in a closet."

But Toralei wasn't here to play around. She grabbed him by the shirt and started to shake the teen back and forth. "What did you do to me?" she demanded beneath clenched teeth. "What did you do to me?!"

"I-I d-don't know w-what your t-talking about!" Cody said as Toralei shook him.

"My head! How did you get inside my head?" she wanted to know. "Ever since that night, I can…feel things. People. Clawdeen, Frankie, Spectra, Lagoona, I can feel them somehow. What they're thinking or feeling, and when you fuck one of them I can feel that too. It's like…it's like…"

"…like you're all connected?" Cody finished. "That's because you are."

For some reason this made her angry again. "Tell me how to stop it!" she began shaking him again.

"I-I d-don't know!" he then pulled himself free from her grasp. "There's no way to stop it okay? As far as I know its permanent. It's because you're part of the harem now Toralei. You're connected to me and the other girls. You have to accept that."

"I do not!" she slapped him across the face. "Just because I had sex with you once (_and it was amazing_, she thought) doesn't mean I'm going to marry you and spend the rest of my life by your side! That's ridiculous!"

Cody shrugged. "I don't know what to tell you. The other girls were all happy to be in a relationship with me. You're the only one who ever resisted. Maybe that makes you special Toralei."

"Special? I'm pretty fucking special-but this whole thing is some kind of mistake. I'm no harem ghoul. I'm a lone kitty, leader of a pack but never a member. I do my own thing."

"If that's true, then why have you dragged me into this closet?" Cody inquired. "If you don't need me or feel anything for me then why bring it up at all? You were the one who brought me here after all."

"I-I never said I didn't feel anything for you," she admitted. Then, as if hearing her own words, shook her head violently. "I didn't mean it like that! Ughh why did I say that?" she regained her composure. "You want to know why I dragged you here? First: because of the flipping voices in my head! Two: because of this!"

Her hand shot out and quick as lightning unzipped and pulled down his pants. Her hand wrapped itself gently around his cock. "I want this! I feel this fucking compulsion to fuck you again! The more I try to forget it the worse it gets!" she sighs. "I won't join your harem, but I want you. Here and now, in this closet: bang my ass!"

Cody thought about it. He felt his penis hardening and knew part of him definitely wanted to, but another part of him knew better. "No," he shook his head. "Sorry Toralei, that's not how this works. I really didn't want to hold this over you like this, but I'm not going to fuck you until you accept what's going on. You don't have to do anything rash, just join the harem. Then I promise I'll fuck you raw."

"No!" Toralei lashed out. "You can't blackmail me into this Cody. I can find another dick to screw. There are plenty of male monsters who will drop their pants for some of this!" she pointed to herself. Then she pulled open the door and moved to leave. "So in conclusion: fuck you and thanks for nothing."

Toralei shut the door behind her and walked off into the crowded hall leaving Cody alone in the closet. He quickly pulled up his pants and headed to lunch. As the day went on Toralei only became only frustrated and horny, but despite her threat she didn't have sex with someone else. She couldn't explain it but something held her back. Every time she tried she'd think about Cody and back down. She was stuck.

* * *

Toralei didn't give in. Well, not completely at least. She wouldn't admit Cody was right or join his harem; the werecat had too much pride for that. However come Tuesday she started bugging him about having sex again. She tried to make it seem casual, like what she was asking was no big deal. But despite her nonchalant attitude he didn't bite.

Wednesday was much of the same. She asked again but got stonewalled with the same rejection. Near the end of the day she even offered to just blow him, thinking he'd agree, but his answer didn't change. By Thursday she was starting to get desperate. Perhaps Cody sensed this because instead of rejecting her he simply took to avoiding her or running away when he came across her in the hallway. It was awkward, but it worked.

Then finally came Friday.

"So how have you been Draculaura?" Cody asked the vampire-girl as the two walked into school together that morning. "I haven't seen you around much this week or I would've asked earlier; sorry."

She took a minute before answering. "I'm alright Cody," she shrugged. "I mean, sure, I'm not fangtastic, but it's not so bad. Sometimes monsters point at me and whisper in the hall. 'She was _his_ ghoulfriend', they say," she sniffled a little. "It hurts. Luckily Clawdeen and the other ghouls defend me, and they always make me feel better." She turned to give him a small smile. "Thanks for asking."

Cody looked slightly disquieted. "I didn't know about that, I'm sorry."

"Well why would you?" she pointed out. "Right now we're opposites. You stopped Clawd so everyone thinks you're a big hero, but me? I'm associated with him so everyone stays away from me."

"It won't last," he tried to reassure her. "Those monsters are just being dumb. Everyone knows your great Draculaura; I guess they just…forgot." He paused. "But they'll remember. They can't stay stupid forever."

Draculaura blinked. Suddenly she burst out laughing. "Oh Cody, you're funny. Sometimes I forget how adorable that normie perspective of yours is." They stopped walking in the hallway and she grabbed his wrist with her hand. Since they were the same height the two could look right into each other's eyes evenly. "Thank you Cody," she smiled. "You really did make me feel better; my mood seems lighter. Maybe it would be a good idea to hang out together more often."

"I'd like that," Cody grinned.

The bell rang loudly behind them. It's noisy alarm broke them out of their trance like a splash of water to the face. "Oh I have to go!" Draculaura started to run down the hall before turning back briefly. "Have a fangtastic day Cody!"

"You too!" the human called out after her before heading for his own class.

* * *

Later that day it was lunch period and Cody was just coming back from the creepateria. He had just finished a quick meal and was heading toward his locker. It was then that he spotted a new ghoul he'd never seen before. She was a sea-monster like Lagoona, but with some significant differences including a long scaly tail. She appeared to be comforting a distraught Iris.

"There there," she spoke in a comforting tone as she placed her hand on Iris' shoulder in a soothing manner. "Wipe those tears. I'm sure your boyfriend didn't mean those hurtful things. You're beautiful on the inside, I promise."

"T-Thank you," Iris blubbered as she continued to cry from her single large eye.

Seeing this, Cody walked into a nearby classroom and returned a minute later. "Here," he held out a box of tissues to Iris.

The Cyclops-ghoul took a few and blew her nose. "Thanks Cody."

The other girl watched this with a look of intrigue. "Are you gonna be okay?" she asked Iris.

"Y-Yeah, thanks," she nodded. "I think I'll go wash my face in the bathroom…" she stood up and walked off.

This ghoul Cody had never seen before waited until Iris was gone before turning to Cody. "That was very kind of you. It's nice to see such caring people at this school."

"Oh umm thanks," he scratched the back of his head embarrassed. "I don't think I've seen you around before. Are you a new student or…?"

She shook her head. "Actually I'm not really a student at all. I'm a member of a group called _We-Stop-Hate_. We go around to various monster schools trying to encourage teens to treat each other better, be kind and always believe in themselves. You've heard about us right?"

"No, sorry," he shook his head. "Can't say I have." She looked slightly deflated to hear this. "Don't feel bad, I still don't know that much about the monster world. I'm Cody Anderson by the way. Nice to meet you."

The ghoul's eyes lit up. "Oh I've heard about you! Everyone's been talking about how you stopped that werewolf Clawd. He did not sound like a very positive person."

"Uhh…no. I guess that's true."

"But I've been dying to meet you!" she crossed the distance between them and stood right in front of him wearing an eager smile. "My name's Grimmily Anne McShmiddlebopper," she held out her hand to shake. "Nice to meet you!"

Cody got a better look at her. Apart from her long tail, her appearance also differed from Lagoona's by having a deeper blue skin tone and numerous fins on her arms, legs and tail. She was a bit of a chubby girl, but it didn't make her unattractive in the least. Her hair was violet colored with pink highlights and she wore a pink bow on top. Her outfit consisted of a fishnet top over a puffy pink dress and matching stockings along with clear heels.

Cody shook her hand. "Is…that your real name?"

"Yes," she answered. "Why? Don't you like it?"

"Oh yeah, it's fine," he lied. "It suits you."

"Thanks!" she smiled again. "Anyway I've been dying to meet you because you're the only human to ever go to Monster High!" Cody didn't bother to correct her on this; for some reason he imagined meeting Claire would only disappoint her. "I can just imagine how difficult it must be for you, being the only one of your kind here."

"Well I…"

"You must have been teased and bullied quite a lot! Monsters always saying hurtful things and putting you down for being different." Suddenly she stretched out her arms and enveloped him in a hug. Cody could feel her boobs rubbing against his chest. His member started to stir. "It's okay now; I'm here. I want to help in any way I can. Would you like to go somewhere quiet where we can talk about your feelings? I promise I'm a good listener."

Cody couldn't help it, she was too easy. He smirked, "I'd like that."

_Five minutes later…_

Cody and Grimmily Anne were hidden away in an abandoned classroom in a quiet hallway usually reserved for end of the year exams. The human had already managed to get the water-monster's top off; her C-cup blue breasts swayed as he eagerly made-out with her. She moaned slightly into his mouth as Cody squeezed and played with her tits.

He broke the kiss and brought his mouth down to her boobs which he began to suck and lick happily. "Oh my," she gasped slightly. "This isn't quite…what I had in mind!"

Cody stopped molesting her tits after a minute. "I really do need your help Grimmily," he said gently helping her to her knees. "I need some relief." Unzipping his pants the human unleashed his cock a mere inch from her face.

"Oh wow!" she gasped again, this time at his penis' impressive size. "You must be very…pent up. After all that bullying you really must need relief."

"Exactly!" Cody said shoving his erect dick right into her mouth. A tingle of pleasure ran through him at the feeling of her wet mouth wrapped around his member. Grimmily Anne tried to talk but it was muffled thanks to her full mouth. Cody ignored it and started thrusting back and forth inside her mouth. "Damn your mouth feels good!"

After a minute the sea-monster pulled the dick out of her mouth. "Oh you poor thing! It must've been so long since anyone's been kind to you. Well I'm glad I can-

"Yeah thanks, but I wasn't done yet," he interrupted before shoving his dick back into her mouth. Grimmily continued to make more and more noise as Cody fucked her face. He grabbed the back of her head and shoved his cock to the back of her throat repeatedly. His balls slapped into her chin with every thrust.

"I'm cumming!" He said suddenly. Grimmily Anne's eyes widened as an unexpected wave of semen shot into her mouth. After a solid load filled her mouth Cody pulled out and spent the rest on her face. Two spurts hit her cheeks, one landed on her forehead which dripped down to her lips and the last hit left eye; good thing it was closed.

"H-How was that?" she asked with a face full of cum. "Are you satisfied now?"

"Not yet," he smirked. "You wouldn't mind if I used your pussy would you?"

"Oh so polite! How can I say no?"

"Great!" Cody said before quickly stripping off her dress. He now had an eyeful of her chubby but cute blue body. Her pussy was unshaved but she had a magnificent ass.

"You'll have to do me from the front," she told him getting on top of a desk. Cody looked down at her tail and realized what she meant.

"No problem!" Cody climbed on top of her well filled out body and mounted her. He slid his penis inside with surprising ease. Her warm pussy tightened around him. "Damn Grimmily Anne you've got a nice pussy!"

Grimmily winced slightly at his size but then smiled and tried to wrap her arms across his back. "Now that we're in a comfortable position why don't you tell me about some of your problems? Monsters have been bullying you yes?"

Cody thrust inside her. "Umm…yes! Some monsters called me names."

"Uh huh," the sea-monster moaned. "What else?"

The human increased his pace. "Some ghouls laughed at how short I am!" he lied.

"How…terrible," Grimmily's face was red as she felt her orgasm approaching. "P-Please continue."

"The teachers wouldn't help me!" he groaned as he got deeper and deeper inside her. He too, was close to cumming. "And…and-

"Y-Yes? What else?"

"-and I'm cumming!"

"Well that's not a problem," she told him. "My empty pussy will do just fine! Pour it all in!" she cried out. "Fill my womb!"

"Here it cums!"

"NO!" A voice suddenly shouted out from behind them.

Before either of the two knew what was happening Toralei pulled Cody out of Grimmily and shoved her to the floor. "He's mine bitch!" Cody couldn't hold it in anymore and his load shot out. The first wave was wasted on the floor but the werecat rushed over and let the rest hit her in the face or fall into her paws where she drank it like milk.

"What…happened?" Grimmily gasped. She hit her orgasm but she also hit the floor-and mysteriously her pussy was empty. Its hungry lips never got their semen lunch.

"He's mine you hippie cow!" Toralei yelled at her after licking all the cum off her fingers. "Fucking manatee!"

"Toralei, what the fuck?" Cody glared at her; he did not like being interrupted mid-ejaculation.

"I give up Cody!" she sank to her knees. "I give in! I can't take it anymore and I can't bear to see you in the pussy of another ghoul! I'll join your harem okay? I promise to play nice, just fuck me already!"

"V-Very well," Cody gasped. "But it's almost time for class. I'll fuck you after school." Toralei moaned pitifully to hear that. "Now go back to class." The human waited until she was gone then he then looked over at Grimmily still lying on the floor. "Are you okay Grimmily Anne?"

"F-Fine.." she answered. "How about you? Did our session help get all your problems out? Was I able to make you feel better about yourself?"

"Oh definitely," he laughed. Quickly he began to get dressed. "I feel much better now. A great _release_ if you know what I mean. Thanks again," he left the classroom.

Still naked, cum dripping from her face, the sea-monster smiled. "Great job Grimmily Anne. You helped improve another life. Everyone sure loves you!" she licked a glob of cum off her lips. "I only wish Cody could've cum inside me. My pussy sure is hungry…" she groaned. "I should probably get dressed…"

* * *

That afternoon, once classes had let out, Toralei came home with Cody. He let his four ghoulfriends know beforehand so they hurried home as well. Nobody wanted to miss this. Toralei was oddly quiet as she waited alongside Cody.

"Are we sure we even want her to be part of the harem?" Clawdeen asked once they were all together. "I mean, aren't we better off the way we are now?"

"Clawdeen!" Frankie chastised her friend. "How can you say that?"

"What?" the werewolf shrugged. "I hate Toralei; everyone knows that. The only one who hates her more than me is Cleo….maybe. And don't think she doesn't hate me back!"

"It's true," the werecat crossed her arms. "I hate all of you."

"No you don't," Cody told her.

"Excuse me?"

"You didn't really hate them before, and you certainly don't hate them now."

"He's right," Lagoona nodded. "The harem bond brings us ghouls closer together. It allows us to understand each other in a way we never had before. Don't you feel that Clawdeen?"

"Well…maybe a little…" she begrudgingly admitted.

"I don't feel anything," Toralei said stubbornly.

"You told me you agreed to be part of the harem Toralei," Cody reminded her. "You have to be honest with your feelings if you want to join. Admit you don't hate Clawdeen, Spectra, Lagoona and Frankie."

"And!" Spectra spoke up. "And admit you love Cody!" the others looked at her. "I know you do, I can feel it!"

"Okay okay," Toralei sighed. "Listen, I'll admit all that stuff you want me to, but once I join you've gotta promise that I can still be me: Toralei. I want to continue to be a bitch and mess with people and spend time with my best friends. You can't take that away from me got it?"

Cody relaxed. "Of course Toralei. I'm sorry if you thought otherwise. Being in the harem doesn't brainwash you or change who you are as a person. You don't even have to live with me. You're free to come and go as you please."

"Actually…" Toralei interrupted. "I wouldn't mind living here. You've got some sweet digs."

Cody chuckled. "I know it's been…weird, for both of us. So I'm going to say it first: I love you Toralei. I don't know how it happened or how much is influenced by the mark, but I do love you and I think that's all that matters."

Toralei's furry cheeks reddened and a tear glistened in her eye. "T-Thank you Cody, that means a lot. I guess I…love you too," she whispered. "I DO!" she suddenly said louder. "I fucking love you alright? There, I said it." Next she turned to the girls. "And you four aren't that bad, okay? I don't hate you. Just don't go telling anyone or it'll hurt my rep."

Frankie smiled. "We don't hate you either Toralei."

"Thank you Toralei," Cody came forward and gave her a hug. The werecat returned the gesture before capturing his lips in a nice long kiss. "Now what say we take a trip up to my bedroom?"

"Yeah!" Toralei cheered as she slapped Cody on the ass. "It's about time!"

The ghouls all laughed as they followed Cody upstairs. What none of them had realized was that Cleo had been listening in from the next room over. She always loved gossip and thought it might be worth a listen. How right she had been.

The Egyptian princess hurried after them upstairs. She went into her own room, which happened to be right next to Cody's, and closed the door. Jumping onto her bed she moved the poster of her favorite band. Behind it lay a small hole just big enough for her eye to gaze through.

She waited until Cody started fucking Toralei before she pulled out her favorite golden dildo that she brought with her from home. Stripping off her lower bandages she turned it on low and rubbed it delicately on her pussy lips. As the sounds from the next room over increased she drove the dildo further inside herself. Listening to the sounds of sweet sex (and occasionally stealing a peek) Cleo managed to get off all while fantasizing about a certain boy.

* * *

**A/N: So in case you don't remember or don't watch MH, Grimmily Anne might seem like a strange character. She's from a specific episode called "We stop hate", where they promote a group of the same name (in the real world) that tries to prevent tweens from being mean to each other. The episode itself is overly dramatic to the point of being silly and the character Grimmily is supposed to be an expy of the group's leader. I thought it would be amusing to use her in my story. No ghoul is safe!**

**Now for my important note: I'm going to be taking a break from this story. As some of you who are long time readers remember I took a break after chapter 13. This is going to be very similar to that. I'm not quitting, this story will continue. I just need to rest for a bit. Thanks for your support. **

**Anyway reviews are appreciated. Let me know what you thought. **


	27. French Hospitality

**A/N: Hey guys, did you miss me? I was gone for a while but I told you I'd be back! As many of you noticed my last chapter caused some controversy. Some readers didn't care for the lemon and were unhappy with the scene. Other people were so upset they repeatedly flamed me over it. Telling me to delete the story, stop writing, kill myself, etc. Despite the large amount of flames I received, I'm fairly confident it was only from 2-3 different people. I'm not going to apologize to these people. If you have a problem, PM me or review from your account like a civilized person. Anonymous flames are ignored. **

**Sorry for the wall of text. I'm glad to be back and I hope you all enjoy this chapter! One last thing, this is a head's up: this chapter does contain some girl/girl love. It's not something you're really going to see again, but it is in this chapter. Thank you. **

**The Canadian at Monster High**

**Chapter 27: French Hospitality**

December had come, and it brought the cold with it. Temperatures dropped, jackets were begrudgingly put on and the news was watched by optimistic teens in the hope that a freak snowstorm hit the night before. It was Wednesday afternoon. School was out but thanks to the weather the teens had to spend their free time indoors. It was either do homework or find something new to do, and Cody knew more "new" things than the ghouls, so…

"I don't know about this Cody," Clawdeen told her boyfriend as she, he, and their friends climbed out of her car. They began to walk toward the nearby building.

"What? Come on, it'll be fun," he assured her.

"It sounds like a prank," Cleo said. "Like, come on, this isn't a real thing. Normies don't really do this do they?"

Cody rolled his eyes. "Yes Cleo, it's a real thing. Humans call it 'bowling', and it's fun."

"Why do they call it that?" Draculaura asked, tilting her head slightly to the side. "You didn't say anything about bowls."

"Uhh…" Cody's mind went black trying to answer the question. "I…have no idea. Let's just get inside."

The New Salem bowling center was well lit, full of people, and most importantly, warm. Cody walked inside along with his group of friends including Clawdeen, Cleo, Deuce, Draculaura, and Howleen. None of them had ever gone bowling before. Apparently there was a monster equivalent, but it was far more complicated and it didn't have as much appeal for teens.

"Come on Cleo," Deuce wrapped one of his arms around his ghoulfriend's shoulder. "It could be fun!"

"Fun?" the Egyptian scoffed as she looked around at the strangely shaped room, the brightly colored balls and the man wearing silly shirts. "Oh Deuce, poor Deuce…"

"So what do we have to do first Cody?" Howleen asked excitedly. She, more than all the others, was simply excited just to be there. The strange game sounded fun to her, but really she was just happy to be out on an outing with Cody. The downside being her sister was there too.

Cody held up a pair of oddly designed shoes. "Bowling shoes."

After explaining to the group that they needed to wear special shoes while bowling (something Cleo was very unhappy about, threatening to leave at one point) they waited in line to get some. After each teen had a pair (even Cleo) and they paid for their games, they walked out to their assigned lanes.

They each typed in their names on the display and then went to pick balls. Cody, having done this frequently back in Canada, knew what size worked best for him and picked that ball immediately. The others had no idea. They ended up grabbing a bunch of different bowling balls of various weight and bringing them over.

"Hey who's hungry?" Clawdeen asked as she walked over carrying a plate full of snacks she purchased at the snack bar. "Seriously, I can't be the only one." Everyone reached over and grabbed something and then thanked her.

"Alright, I'll go first to show you guys how it's done," Cody said with a swagger. He tried to look confident as he picked up the ball with three fingers and walked up to the lane. After pausing for dramatic effect he tossed the bowling ball down the hall. It hit smoothly and rolled with speed. It started out in the middle but quickly turned to the left and ended up falling into the gutter.

Deuce and Howleen laughed. Cleo and Draculaura looked confused. "Is it supposed to do that?" the Egyptian wondered.

"Nope," Cody laughed sheepishly. "It's supposed to hit the pins. But hey, you get the idea."

Deuce volunteered to go next. After choosing a particularly heavy ball he stood tall in front of the lane. "Alright, here…we…go!" he chucked the bowling ball overhand the same way he'd throw a baseball. It flew over half the lane before crashing down violently not only scratching the floor but making a terrible noise. The ball itself rolled into the gutter a second later but nobody noticed as everyone else in the building was now glaring at them.

"Oh shit!" Cody put his hands on his head and freaked. "Deuce that's not how you play the game! You're supposed to roll the ball! ROLL IT!"

"Ha ha-sorry," the gorgon chuckled awkwardly. "I thought it might work better, but I guess I didn't do any better than you."

"Oh Deuce-y," Cleo rolled her eyes. "Always such a brute."

Next it was Cleo's turn. The Egyptian didn't seem very interested in the game. She didn't bother to pick the ball up with her three fingers; instead she carried it over in both hands. Standing in front of the lane she held it between her legs in a "granny-style" before lightly tossing it. The ball's roll was slow and uneven and didn't even make it halfway before falling in the gutter.

Cleo just shrugged and went back to her seat; not bothered in the least. "Alright, let me try." Clawdeen said cracking her knuckles. She grabbed her own ball and started to spin it. "Watch and learn ghouls!" The werewolf put on her game face. She chucked the ball forward with both hands but unfortunately, possibly because of the spin, it bounced out of her lane and landed in the lane next door where it proceeded to knock down all but one of the pins.

"Yes!" Clawdeen thrust her arm down in victory and cheered. Then she noticed the others were all staring at her. "…what?"

"Clawdeen, you're supposed to knock down the pins in your own lane…" Cody told her.

The realization dawned on her. "Oh…shit. Umm…my bad?"

Draculaura was up next. The tiny pink vampire picked up a ball that looked a little too heavy for her and approached the lane. She seemed uncertain what to do. Cody looked around. Deuce was trying to impress Cleo by holding as many of the heavy bowling balls in his arms as he could stand while Clawdeen and Howleen were arguing about Clawdeen's last throw.

Cody went up behind Draculaura and placed his hand on her shoulder. "Let me help," he said softly. The vampire-girl seemed a little surprised, but nodded her consent all the same. The human helped place her fingers in the three holes. Then he showed her the proper motion to arch your arm and toss the ball. He went through it with her a few times before she was ready.

Feeling significantly more confident than before Draculaura tossed the ball right down the middle. Her arc was good, the ball had nice speed and was headed for the middle. Halfway there it veered to the right slightly. It hit the pins and knocked over just under half of them. "I did it!" Draculaura raised her arms up in the air and cheered. "Fangtastic!"

The others, who hadn't been paying much attention, suddenly realized what happened and got up to congratulate her. "Great job Draculaura!" Deuce patted her on the back.

"That ghoulfriend, was clawsome!" Clawdeen smiled.

Cleo looked amused. "Good show Draculaura. That'll show those normies we mean business."

Draculaura looked pleased with herself as she walked back to her seat. She had a smile a mile wide. "Thanks Cody," she whispered when she passed the human; her pink cheeks suddenly tinted a darker red.

"My turn! My turn!" Howleen jumped up and grabbed her ball. She stood in front of the lane hopping up and down from one foot to the other.

"Want some advice Howleen?" Cody offered in a friendly tone.

"No thanks," she shook her head. "I want to show you that I can do this on my own!" And with that she tossed the ball out onto the lane with a swing that would've impressed a pro.

The bowling ball rolled fast and straight; it took a mere two seconds before it knocked into the pins right down the middle. With a loud knocking sound all the pins fell to the ground together; it was a strike. "Hell yeah!" Howleen cheered. She let out a short howl that attracted nearby human attention.

Cody, along with the other monster teens all looked surprised and impressed. "G-Great job Howleen," the brunette said. Howleen ran over and hugged Cody tightly. "How was that?" she asked him. "Did I impress you? I did, didn't I?"

"Yeah, it was great."

"I knew it!" Howleen smiled triumphantly before landing a kiss on Cody's cheek. She then skipped back to her seat feeling triumphant. Cody felt embarrassed and Clawdeen rolled her eyes at her sister's usual antics. Nobody noticed as Draculaura started to pout unhappily.

The game continued and the teens had a lot of fun trying to bowl. They all improved with every swing, though gutter balls were a constant throughout. One round they all missed causing numerous laughs. Cody soon showed the others that he did know what he was doing and even Cleo tried her hardest (at least for a little while). At the end, to no surprise, Howleen was the winner having gotten four strikes and several spares throughout. The others thought she had real potential. She however, was more pleased with how she had impressed Cody than anything else.

* * *

A few days later Cody caught a cold and got sick. He had to stay home from school for two days in order to recuperate (and because the headmistress told him she didn't want his human illness spreading). Luckily his ghoulfriends took care of him and made sure he was comfortable. When he got back to school he was feeling much better. Unfortunately he had a lot of homework which had piled up while he was gone.

Most of it wasn't a big deal. It would cut into his free time (and possibly sleep time) but he'd manage. That is, until he got to Mr. Rotter's class and the phantom-man informed him otherwise. "You picked a terrible day to skip class Mr. Anderson," he said shuffling papers around on his desk. "We started group projects yesterday and everyone else is already grouped up."

"I wasn't skipping," Cody frowned. "I was sick."

"Yes, that's what they all say," Rotter rolled his eyes in disbelief. "You're still behind one way or another. The students got to pick their own partners but since there's only one group missing a member you'll have to join them-like it or not."

"Fine," Cody shrugged. "Who's in it?"

Turns out the group Cody was joining consisted of Rochelle Goyle and Catrine DeMew. He already knew both of them. Catrine he had met on his very first day at Monster High. She was a werecat like Toralei, but unlike Toralei she was born in France and was a very talented artist. Cody had known Rochelle for a shorter time. The gargoyle was also from France but she was a clothes designer. The human had seen the two ghouls together fairly often and had assumed they were best friends.

The three met up later that day during class when Mr. Rotter let them all separate into their individual groups. "Hello Cody," Rochelle greeted him through her thick accent.

"I hope you are doing well today?" Catrine asked in her own accent.

"Yes," he nodded, "I'm doing much better."

"That is fantastic," Rochelle grinned. "We're glad to have you as part of our group."

Catrine nodded, "very glad. Let's show him what we've been working on Rochelle."

The three spent the rest of the class period working on their bite-ology project. They made significant progress on it, but unfortunately they still had a lot of work left when the bell rang and class ended. "I can't believe our project is already due tomorrow," Catrine said, looking dismayed.

"Mr. Rotter's such a dick," Cody gave a quick glare to the teacher in question. "He wouldn't even believe that I was really sick. He probably wants us to fail."

"Well we can't turn in a half-finished project," Rochelle reminded them. "So we'll have to work on it outside of school. Cody, how would you feel about coming to ou-I mean my apartment to finish this tonight?"

"Yeah sure," Cody nodded. "That sounds good. We'll have to work on it after school if we want to finish it either way. Your place works."

Rochelle gave Catrine a quick look and the ghoul nodded back. Then she gave Cody directions to her apartment. But since they were going to meet up after school the human thought it easier just to follow the girls. They all went their separate ways until school was over.

* * *

Rochelle had her own car so she could give the other two a ride. As Cody climbed inside and sat down he briefly wondered why the gargoyle had not asked Catrine if it was okay to work on it at her apartment. He figured the two must be such good friends that hanging out at each other's homes must be a daily thing. Though he felt slightly awkward sitting in the back of the vehicle while Catrine sat up front. He could see the werecat's eyes watching him from the rearview mirror.

They arrived at a nice, big apartment complex in the heart of the monster district. There weren't as many apartments but they were all a cut above Cody's old one. "Come in, come in," Rochelle welcomed the human as the three entered her home. Cody looked around. The inside was cozy and very well decorated. Numerous paintings covered the walls, many of them Cody recognized as Catrine's work.

The werecat slid over to the couch where she made herself comfortable. Rochelle went into the kitchen and pulled a sparkling water for herself out of the fridge and offered Cody one. Standing there in the apartment something felt off to the human. The more he saw the more painstakingly obvious it became.

"Wait…do you live here too Catrine?"

Catrine looked rather surprised by his question. In fact, both ghouls suddenly looked worried. Though his question had been directed at the werecat, it was the gargoyle who answered. "T-That is right Cody. Catrine is my roommate."

Catrine nodded eagerly. "Yes, we both used to live alone but after we became…friends…we decided to move in together. This way we get a bigger living space for less money."

"But isn't some of that space diminished since you have to share it?" Cody pointed out.

"Uhh…"

"Never mind," he said. "Why didn't you mention it earlier?"

"We didn't think about it," Rochelle answered. "And it just didn't seem important. You'd find out for yourself, and it doesn't matter does it?"

"Well no," he shrugged. "It's fine either way."

"Then let's stop talking about it and get to work on our project, _oui_?" Catrine clapped her hands together. Cody and Rochelle nodded and the three teens pulled their project out of their backpacks and got started. They cleared the living room table and worked on it there.

Cody was mostly satisfied with their explanation. That is, he believed what they were telling him was the truth, he just thought they went around telling him in a weird way. As if they were trying to hide something or avoid a lie. But since Cody could tell they were indeed roommates he didn't see what they had to lie about. He decided not to worry about it.

Hours passed and the three worked together well. Cody had a knack for getting along with girls (and especially ghouls) and anticipating what they needed and the two ghouls worked together like one ghoul instead of two. Even so, it was already six p.m. and they weren't finished yet.

Cody's stomach grumbled loud enough for the other two to hear. He looked embarrassed when they stared at him. "Look at the time!" Catrine stood up suddenly. She said something quickly in French. "The dinner, the dinner! How did I forget?" she ran off into the kitchen, but then stuck her head back in the living room a second later. "You will join us for dinner won't you Cody?"

"Yeah I'd love to," he answered. "If you don't mind."

"Not at all," Rochelle grinned. "We'd love the company. Plus, Catrine is an excellent cook. I'd be a terrible host if I didn't let you try her cooking."

Rochelle and Cody moved some of their work to the kitchen table and talked to Catrine as she cooked. The human found it hard to concentrate with the delicious smells of fish cooking mere feet from where he was sitting. After a few minutes he gave up entirely. Instead he hung out in the kitchen watching her cook and helped chop up vegetables.

"Are you hungry Cody?" Catrine giggled as she plated the fish onto the table. Cody's eyes followed the food the whole way. The werecat liked the attention. "Well eat up. It's my specialty: salmon. Enjoy."

The three began to eat eagerly. For a few minutes the only sounds were the smacking of lips, the clanging of forks and the compliments to the chef spoken through a full mouth. "This is awesome Catrine!" Cody said for the third time that night. "How do you make it so juicy?"

Catrine chuckled and was about to answer him when Rochelle spoke up. "Oh Catrine, you've got something…" she pointed to a bit of food resting on the werecat's upper lip. The gargoyle looked like she was about to push it off herself, but then pulled back her hand suddenly.

Catrine looked confused. She let out a "what?" before searching her face with her hand for the food. "I've got it," Cody said. Reaching over he delicately pulled the piece of fish off her lip. A brief look of anger crossed Rochelle's face. In a flash she slapped him on the hand. "Oww!" he pulled his hand back. "What was that for?"

"You…you shouldn't touch a woman like that without her permission," Rochelle turned away in a huff. "It is very rude Cody."

"Oh right. He turned to Catrine. "Sorry Catrine; I meant no offense."

"None taken," she smiled. "My roommate just gets a little…serious sometimes."

They finished dinner and then cleaned up. When all the dishes were put away they went back to working on their project. They were nearing the end and didn't stop until they had completed every last step. They took a step back to get a good look at their completed work.

"It's finally done," Cody sighed. "And it looks great!"

"_Magnifique_!" Rochelle exclaimed. "We'll get an A for sure."

"Oh no, look at the time!" Catrine exclaimed pointing at a wall clock shaped like the sun. "It's already past 8:30. I'm sorry Cody, we've held you here too long."

"Ah, your right!" Cody groaned. "I should get home."

"It's already so late," Rochelle pointed out. "Why don't you just stay here tonight? We have an extra bedroom you can use and in the morning I can drive you back to school or to your home."

"Oh…are you sure? I don't want to be any trouble."

"It is no trouble," Catrine shook her head. "You are our guest; it is the least we can do. Will you stay?"

"Hmm I don't know," he thought about it. "I'll need to make a call to let them know I won't be coming home, but okay. I'll spend the night."

"Wonderful!" Catrine clapped her hands together. "You make that call home Cody and I'll make sure your room is made up."

Rochelle yawned. "While she does that, I think I'll go get changed."

Both ghouls left the living room and walked down the hall toward the bedrooms. Cody, only slightly surprised by the turn of events, pulled out his cell phone. He called Spectra who picked up almost immediately. "Hey Spectra, it's Cody. Sorry I haven't called, I've been at Rochelle and Catrine's apartment working on our project."

"Are you coming home?" she asked.

"Not tonight," he answered. "They offered to let me spend the night."

"Oh ho ho," the ghost-girl laughed. "Sounds like someone's found fresh pussy."

"It's not like that," he paused. "At least not yet. So far they're just being friendly."

"That's what you always say," Cody could practically see the grin emanating off her face. "We're just friends you say, but when me or one of the other ghouls turn around your balls-deep in another ghoul's cooch." She sighed. "I wish I was there. I'd love to take some pics!"

Cody looked embarrassed. "J-Just tell Lagoona I won't be home tonight!"

"Bye-bye!"

He hung up the phone. Shaking his head from side to side Cody tried to clear his mind. Taking a deep breath he calmed himself. Then he realized he was alone. "Hey Catrine? Rochelle?"

Cody wandered down the hall where they had run off before he made his phone call. The hallway was dark and he wasn't sure which door was which. There was light shining from the bottom of the door at the end. Assuming that's where the two ghouls must be, Cody knocked. "Hello?" he opened the door on instinct.

Catrine and Rochelle were indeed, both in the room. And it turned out both ghouls had gotten dressed for bed; they were now wearing nightgowns. Catrine's was a plainer, purple that matched her hair while Rochelle's was a much sexier see-through white. Her panties were visible underneath and so were her breasts-she wasn't wearing a bra. Of course what really caught Cody's attention was that both ghouls were kissing. Lip-locked, they made out heavily with their eyes closed and hands on each other's shoulders. The boy's erection sprung.

They both opened their eyes when Cody opened the door and upon seeing him immediately stopped kissing. "Cody!" Catrine exclaimed. Rochelle cursed something in French.

"I-I'm sorry," he took a step back. "I-I didn't know. I was just looking for the guest room."

"So…now you know." Rochelle's face was as hard as the stone from which she was built.

"Cody, I'm sorry you found out this way, I'm sorry we didn't tell you," Catrine wrung her hands together. "We are, how you say…lesbians?" Still feeling surprised, Cody nodded. "Rochelle thought it best not to tell you or anyone else."

"Okay…" Cody spoke. "I still don't know all the rules of monster society. Is this something you usually hide? Do monsters think lesbians are a bad thing?"

"No," Rochelle shook her head. "The monster community are quite accepting. We chose not to tell anyone else because most of our friends still believe I am in a relationship with a boy from France. We didn't tell you because…I have heard normies are not quite so accepting."

"Well some normies-I mean humans, are like that. But I'm not," he insisted. "It doesn't bother me at all. Really."

"That is wonderful to hear," Catrine smiled open-mouthed. "You see Rochelle? There was nothing to worry about at all."

Rochelle studied Cody for a minute. "I guess…you are right," she sighed. "However you still shouldn't have walked in on us like that."

"Oh right, sorry bout that." Cody chuckled awkwardly. "But man, I'm so relieved now. This explains a lot of things."

Catrine stood up. "Why don't I show you to the guest room?" She led Cody out of her and Rochelle's bedroom and into the hall. It turned out the extra room she wanted Cody to stay in was only two rooms over.

The room itself was small. There was a twin bed already made against the wall. The only other piece of furniture was a small dresser on the side. "Well here you go Cody," Catrine walked inside and adjusted one of the pillows. "I know it's small, but I hope it'll do."

"It looks just fine Catrine," Cody stepped inside and accidentally pushed the door shut. He then realized how little space there was in the room. Catrine was only a foot away. "Well you probably want to get back…to what you were doing before…"

"Oh yes…I do…" the werecat felt a blush growing on her cheeks. Cody was right in front of her. Close enough that she could make out his erection pushing up against his jeans. She noticed the door was closed. "That is…I don't need to leave…right away…"

* * *

Rochelle sat on her and her ghoulfriend's queen sized bed drumming her fingers against the sheets impatiently. She knew Catrine was going to take a minute to show Cody his room and make sure he was settled in, but five minutes had already passed. What was taking her? The gargoyle didn't know.

Feeling as if she was missing something the French girl stood up and walked out of her room. She saw the guest room door was closed and wondered if Catrine was even in there-until she started to hear sounds coming from the other side. Feeling very suspicious Rochelle didn't bother to knock, she simply pushed the door open in one go.

Cody was sitting on top of the bed while Catrine was in front of him on her knees. Her ass was pushed out revealing her lacy blue panties and the top of her nightgown had been pulled down revealing her delicate pale boobs. Her head bobbed up and down as sucking noises were heard while the werecat's mouth engulfed the human's cock.

Rochelle's eyes grew wide and her mouth fell open. "Catrine!"

The werecat pulled her mouth free. "Rochelle!"

She spoke rapidly in French for a few seconds. "How could you do this to me? You told me you were a lesbian. How could you suck a man's dick?"

"I am sorry Rochelle!" Catrine stood up. "It is not what you think. I love you very much, I do, but I…I lied to you. I am not a lesbian, I am…bisexual!"

Rochelle gasped. "How…How could you lie to me? I gave up men for you!"

"I just wanted you to love me," she said as tears started to form in her eyes. "But the truth is I like men too, especially Cody." Both ghouls then turned to look at the male in question. "We met on our first day at Monster High and there was, how you say, a connection! Even when I fell for you I never forgot about him. Please don't be angry, I cannot help I feel."

Rochelle crossed her arms, "I am not angry, just disappointed. You should've come to me, you should've told me. We could've taken him together."

An optimistic look of hope crossed Catrine's face. "You…You really mean that?"

Rochelle pulled her girlfriend into a hug. "Of course my love," she then whispered something to her in French. The gargoyle then kissed her enthusiastically, a kiss she returned.

Cody sat feeling awkward, yet his erection was still as hard as ever. "So…should I leave or…?"

Rochelle broke the kiss. "You're not going anywhere bad boy, except to our bedroom. Now stand up," she said before lightly slapping him on the penis.

"Oww!"

"Baby."

"Come Rochelle, be nice," Catrine urged as she gently squeezed the gargoyle's tits from behind. "Don't be mad at Cody."

"I can't help but resent him a little," she admitted as the three of them headed toward the bedroom. "Just because he's fucked half the ghouls at school doesn't mean he can take you too. You are mine."

"You're just jealous," Catrine giggled.

They reached the bedroom and Rochelle tossed a naked Cody onto her bed. Both ghouls quickly stripped naked and climbed onto the bed beside him. They hovered over him with both pairs of breasts hanging right above his head. Such ripe fruit was too enticing not to go for. Cody pulled himself up and grabbed Catrine's tits with both hands and began to suck on her nipples. Clearly he had found a sensitive spot when the werecat began to giggle uncontrollably.

"Ugh," Rochelle scoffed her displeasure. "You men are so rough, so hard." She pushed him aside and took his place at Catrine's tits. "You have to think about the ghoul. She wants you to be soft, delicate." Her fingers began to rub across Catrine's chest in a sensitive manner that had the other girl ooing and awwing. Not to be outdone, Cody pushed his way in there and very soon both boy and girl each had their own boob to suck.

"I feel like the mother of twins," Catrine giggled again. "Suck my babies, suck your momma's tits!"

Feeling embarrassed, Rochelle stopped. "You're adorable my love," she said before kissing the other ghoul. It only lasted for a few seconds before she broke the kiss and kissed Cody instead. Surprised but not unhappy he kissed her back. Then when he broke it he moved to kiss Catrine instead. Feeling left out Rochelle tried to join the kiss, making it a three-way. It wasn't something Cody was used to and it felt strange and in some way he knew it wasn't working, but _damn_ he liked it anyway.

Catrine was the one who broke it. "This is silly!"

"She has a point," Rochelle told Cody before pushing him onto his back. "Let's try something else." She stood up on the bed and walked over Cody until her impressive-sized ass hovered over his face. "Time to eat some pussy Cody."

The human watched as she lowered herself down until her vagina was parallel with his face. He let out a breath and could see her shiver as she felt it. He was so close he could stick out his tongue and taste her womanhood. And that's exactly what he did. Both his hands grabbed her marble ass as his tongue dove inside her.

As a gargoyle, Rochelle was made of stone, and holding her ass Cody could tell. She was coarse like rock, yet smooth and warm like human flesh. It was a strange mixing of the two. But it didn't extent to her pussy; that was normal flesh. It just happened to be colored grey.

Just then Cody felt his dick being enveloped in something wet and warm. "Don't think I forgot about you down here lover boy," Catrine said with her mouth full. "I don't want to be left out of all the fun."

As Cody ate Rochelle out Catrine gave him a delightful blowjob. As the minutes passed Rochelle's moans became louder and more frequent and Cody could feel his own release approaching. "Oh I cannot wait any longer!" Rochelle pulled herself free of Cody's face. "Catrine my love, please move away. I need to feast!"

The werecat reluctantly stopped sucking and made room for her lover. Rochelle took Cody's sloppy wet cock and aligned it with her pussy. Soon she reached her limit and lowered herself all the way to the hilt. She let out a tiny gasp as she was filled and exclaimed something in French.

Cody began to thrust inside of her. "Too long!" she spoke. "It has been too long since I've fucked a man's dick! Oh the feeling is indescribable!" the French ghoul began to bounce herself up and down. "Yes! Yes! YES!"

Catrine clasped Rochelle's hands in her own and began to kiss her. "Share it with me, my love. I want to know what it feels like!"

Rochelle's thrusts were in sync with Cody's own and soon became more frequent and more animalistic. She was approaching orgasm and so was he. "I'm cumming!" he exclaimed. The gargoyle said nothing, only kissing Catrine harder, trying to convey her whole orgasm in one kiss.

Semen erupted out of Cody's cock and into Rochelle's womanhood. It reached her womb and painted it white. Cody, tired and sweaty, stopped thrusting and tried to catch his breath. The two girls stopped kissing. "Thank you Rochelle," Catrine whispered. "I felt it too."

"Now feel it for real," she said as she gently pulled herself free. Splashes of cum spilled onto the bed and Cody's leg as she moved off him. Catrine moved closer to take her place, but Cody had other ideas.

He stood up and flipped her over onto the bed so her tits were smushed but her ass was out. "Mind if we try it this way?" he didn't wait for an answer before driving his dick inside her opening.

"Oh! Not at all!" she exclaimed excitedly.

"You…animal…" Rochelle gasped from where she lay recovering from her orgasm. "Not so…rough…"

"Catrine likes it rough," Cody smirked as he thrust inside her. "Don't you?" he slapped her on both ass cheeks.

"Yes! How you say, fuck yes!" she shouted. "I like it hard! I love it when you treat me like a beast!"

"That's right," Cody grinned, her sexual excitement turning him on further. "I'll fuck you like the beast you are! Tell me Catrine, where do beasts like to cum?"

"Inside!" she cried out as her eyes rolled to the back of her head. "We like our cum on the inside!" She followed this with another phrase in French.

Cody came for the second time. This wave was even thicker than the first. After six spurts of warm baby batter Catrine felt bloated. Relief came when Cody pulled out and shot the last two waves on her back and ass.

As Cody lay panting, Rochelle grabbed Catrine by the hands and pulled her over. "You look so sexy my love," she held her in an embrace. Both ghoul's tits were rubbing against each other.

"You're…so sticky," Catrine giggled slightly. "I want to clean you up!"

Rochelle knew what she had in mind. "Good idea." With Catrine on bottom Rochelle got on top with her head facing her lover's pussy. They began to lick each other in the 69 position. Both pussies were filled with plenty of thick cum that the girls began to lick and swallow. It took them a few minutes but they cleaned each other out.

Meanwhile Cody grabbed his member and began to jerk off to the sight of two hot chicks eating his cum out of each other. "Damn you are both too sexy. Any chance you'd let me watch you scissor?"

The two girls looked at each other. Then without a word they went over to Cody, pushed him back down and climbed on top of him; one on each side. "Hey wait, what are you doing?" They crossed their legs over his groin and pushed together. When they did their pussies came together with Cody's dick right in the middle.

"You wanted to see us scissor, no?" Rochelle asked mischievously.

"This way you can cum too!" Catrine smirked.

The two females began to grind their bodies together. Cody froze up in pleasure as he felt two pussies smushing his dick-one on each side. "Holy shit this is amazing! I can't take it! I'm going to cum!"

Rochelle and Catrine kept grinding faster and faster until Cody's cock spurted out another four waves of cum all over the three of them. The ghouls each came a few seconds later.

Finally it was over. All three teens lay panting, sweaty and sticky. Rochelle and Catrine cuddled together intimately. Cody thought that was his cue to leave, but the gargoyle motioned for him to come forward. He pushed himself over and wrapped himself around Rochelle, joining the cuddling.

"You were _magnifique_ Cody," she complimented him. "To cum like that…" she said something in French. "I cannot put it into words."

"I think you just did," Catrine laughed. "But I agree."

"You two were amazing," Cody told them. "For lesbians, you sure know how to make a guy feel good."

"About that Cody…" Rochelle grabbed the human's hand and wrapped her fingers through his. "I apologize for my jealousy and rudeness, I can see now that Catrine only pleasured you because of how much she cares. You are a great man, even for a human." She then shared a glance with Catrine who nodded. "We were wondering…if you wanted to stay?"

Maybe it was just the amazing sex but Cody felt his brain not working. "What do you mean?"

"Catrine and I care for you. We would be honored if you would join us in this relationship," she explained. "You could move in and the three of us could share each other. It would take some work and other monsters might not understand. I'm not saying it would be easy, but we think it would be worth it."

Catrine leaned over and grabbed Cody's other hand. She stroked it lovingly. "Will you stay Cody? Please? I promise to love you every day, emotionally and physically."

"That sounds wonderful…" Cody admitted. "First I have to ask you, do either of you girls have a mark on your right hand?"

The question was a strange one, but both girls obliged and checked their hands. "No, I do not." Rochelle said.

"Neither do I," Catrine shook her head.

Cody sighed. "That is unfortunate. The truth is I would love to stay here with you, but I cannot. Not only do I not want to come between you, but I am already in several relationships and I cannot give them up. Call me a playboy or pervert or something worse, but whatever I am I do love those girls and I wouldn't trade them for the world. I hope…" he sighed again. "I hope you can understand."

Rochelle actually smiled. "Don't feel bad Cody. You are a kinder man than you know. We don't hold it against you, do we Catrine?"

"No," the werecat shook her head. "I knew in my heart it was only a foolish dream. I hope those lucky ghouls know how special they are Cody. And if they should ever need to learn to make love as only a French woman knows…"

Cody chuckled. "I know, I'll send them to you. Thanks Catrine, Rochelle. I love you…"

"We love you too Cody…"

The three fell asleep like that. Warm, loved, and happy.

They got an A on their project, by the way.

* * *

**A/N: First off I just want to say I've never written any lesbian stuff before. I apologize if it wasn't any good, I was not trying to offend anyone. Now that that's over with, look forward to the next chapter guys where we get another movie plot! This time it's _Frights, Camera, Action!_ So you can probably guess which ghoul is up next...**

**Thanks for reading. Reviews are appreciated. Let me know what you thought! **


	28. The Vampire Heart

**A/N: Hello all, time for another update. As I said last time, this chapter is focused on the MH movie: _Frights! Camera Action!_ and deals with that plot. I'll warn you now, the story is rather silly and has some plot holes. I did try to make it sound more believable and explain as much as I could for non-MH fans, but yeah. You'll still notice it. Also I changed Ygor's name to Igor, just because. I hope you enjoy this chapter. **

**The Canadian at Monster High**

**Chapter 28: The Vampire Heart**

Despite being a school night, Cody and about half of Monster High were all crammed together in one theater at the movies. No, not the drive-in, the normal movie theater with walls and a ceiling; the works. The human didn't understand why all the ghouls were so excited to see this new movie, nor why it came out during the week rather than Friday, but he didn't really mind. It was fun.

The movie was in black and white-and brand new. Cody's first assumption was that it was an art film. Turns out it wasn't. It was about vampires and their queen. He wondered if it was historical, but the silly story, bad acting and the love triangle subplot said otherwise.

The ghouls seemed to be enjoying it though. All of the girls were watching and whispering to each other. They seemed to be paying close attention to the two male leads who they couldn't keep their eyes off of. Cody thought the whole thing reminded him of _Twilight_. He was having more fun focusing on his popcorn. The only ghoul in the theater who seemed to agree with him was Draculaura, but she seemed to be taking the whole thing a little too personally…

The vampire-girl was seated hunched down in her seat, arms folded as she scoffed for the hundredth time that evening. The main actress playing the vampire queen said something about how she had to reveal all her secrets in order to become queen, Cody wasn't really listening, when Draculaura suddenly stood up and made a buzzing sound.

"Wrong! Totes fake! Vampire royalty has no such rule!"

The teen crowd didn't seem interested in her explanations. "Hey sit down," Mannie the minotaur told her. "I'm trying to watch a moo-vie here!" Other patrons expressed their own displeasure.

"Yeah, you're blocking my view of Veronica Von Vamp!" Heath complained. "She's hot!"

"Oh please!" Draculaura scoffed angrily. "She is a disgrace to vampire scaritage. "Hauntlywood got it all wrong!" The crowd shushed her. "Well sorry! But I know how this actually works. I was there! Did you know vampires haven't had a proper queen for over 400 years?"

"Draculaura, maybe now isn't the best time to discuss this…" Cody tried telling her.

Unfortunately she couldn't hear him over everyone shushing her. "But this is totally fake!"

Popcorn was thrown, monsters began to boo loudly, and soon the attendant was called. Next thing the teens knew they were kicked out of the theater. Various monsters taunted and chided Draculaura as they pushed past her. Getting mad at her for ruining the movie and saying she owes them for it. The vampire looked pretty miserable.

Once they were out back near the movie posters, Draculaura stopped walking and apologized to her friends. "Sorry if I got carried away, but that Veronica, she just frosts my fangs."

"You should get used to her," Lagoona said. "The _Vampire Majesty_ movies are some of the most popular movies ever made by monsters."

"Popular does not mean good," Draculaura replied stubbornly.

"Well I liked it," Cleo told her friend. "It had everything I look for in a movie."

"But the real story is so much more fangtastic!" The vampire tried to convince her. "I should know, I did grow up in Transylvania, at the vampire royal court." At first the thought seemed to remind the ghoul of more joyous times, but then a dark cloud passed over her. "We don't usually talk about it. I had to leave in a hurry."

Draculaura started to walk again and the teens headed for the street. Thanks to getting out early, the night was still young. "There's one thing I don't understand," Robecca said as they walked. "How it is that there hasn't been a vampire queen in over 400 years?"

"Yeah Draculaura, you must know." Frankie said. "Tell us all the voltageous details!"

"Well, after the last queen's reign ended, the search began for the next ghoul in line," she explained. "They used an ancient jewel known as the Vampire's Heart, that was supposed to magically lead the way to the future queen. The search has gone on for the past 400 years, but they still haven't found her."

"How exactly does the Vampire's Heart work?" Cody asked.

Draculaura paused. "I'm not entirely sure; father never said."

"So the queen could be anybody?" Clawdeen wondered. "Anywhere?"

"Yep. Now wouldn't that make a much better movie?"

"Maybe you're secretly the queen, Draculaura." Cody suggested.

"Whoa, that would be cool!" Frankie laughed. The other monsters all chimed in, voicing their agreement.

"What a fangtastic surprise that would be," Clawdeen nodded. "To be friends with royalty all this time and never know!"

"Umm excuse me," Cleo said voicing her irritation. "Did you all forget about me?" Ghoulia moaned something in agreement.

"Oh come on Cleo, we're just having fun," Frankie reminded her before turning back to Draculaura. "Now your highness, would you prefer the diamond or gold crown?"

The vampire rolled her eyes before placing her hands on her hips. "Come on Frankie, I think I'd know if I was really queen." She paused. "But I choose diamonds. They go with everything!"

* * *

It started out as just a little joke. The teens greeted Draculaura the next day at school as "queen" or "your highness" and then laughed. They thought it was funny and she even played along a little. It was all in good fun. Unfortunately not all of the monsters found it amusing.

Gory Fangtell was a vampire-girl just like Draculaura. She had black hair with purple streaks and still wore her old uniform from the vampire private school she used to attend which consisted of a red top, black skirt and matching stockings and a black and white tie. She had a reputation for being very controlling and manipulative.

And she did not like Draculaura.

"Who are you trying to fool?" She approached Draculaura at her locker and slammed it shut right in front of her. "You, the vampire queen? You don't even have your powers yet." Two other vampire girls, both dressed in similar outfits, stood behind her. "You think you're all bat, but what have you ever done?"

"I didn't!" Draculaura held out her hands and shook it from side to side. "I don't…I wouldn't…" When her desperate pleas turned into silence the three ghouls laughed.

Just then Clawdeen and Frankie popped up in front of their friend. "You better back off Gory!" Clawdeen said getting up in the other ghoul's face. "Otherwise you'll get a taste of my claws!"

"Should I use one of my amulets on her?" Cleo suggested with a playful smirk. "I've got some new ones I've just been dying to try out!"

Gory backed off. Both threats were more than enough to intimidate her; she didn't usually fight prey that could fight back. "Thanks ghouls," Draculaura wiped her eyes. "But I can fight my own battles."

"Ha!" Gory laughed. "No you can't. Why do you think your friends had to rescue you? You'll never get your powers at this rate."

The vampire was about to hit her with another insult when she felt someone tapping her on the back of her shoulder. She turned around to see Cody standing there. He was a few inches shorter than her, but he looked very angry. "Leave Gory. Now."

Gory's face flushed and she unconsciously swallowed. "I…uh…fine." Wearing a sour expression that could curdle milk, she walked off with her posse.

"Are you okay Draculaura?" Cody asked once Gory was gone; his voice and mood having returned to normal.

The pink-haired ghoul nodded. "Yeah…I'm fine."

Clawdeen wrapped her arm around her shorter friend's shoulder. "Aww come on ghoulfriend, don't let what Gory said get you down. That bitch would say anything to stroke her own ego."

"You're right, it's just…" she sighed. "What she said about my powers…she was right. I don't have them, and I don't know if I ever will."

"Powers?" Cody asked. "I don't know about this. What are vampire powers and how does that work?"

"Well we vampires get some of our powers as we age, but not all of them. We have to earn our remaining powers by doing a great deed; usually something that benefits vampires or vampire society. Once you accomplish it you get the rest of your powers and you're also considered an adult in vampire society."

"I see," Cody said. "So it's comparable in some ways to the pilgrimage that the Quarians have to go through in Mass Effect." The girls all turned to stare at him looking confused. "Oh it's umm….from a video game…never mind."

"Anyway, Gory already got her powers a couple hundred years ago," Draculaura explained. "She saved a vampire lord from a sunburn." She sighed again. "But when will I get the chance to do something like that? I may never get my powers."

"Don't say that," Robecca squeezed the vampire's shoulder reassuringly. "Draculaura, you have something amazing in you. I feel it, in here," she placed her hand over her chest where her heart would be. "You are going to surprise everyone."

Draculaura smiled a little. "I hope so. Thanks Robecca."

A few seconds later the bell rang. "Uh oh ghouls, looks like we've got to get to class," Cleo reminded them.

The teens separated and headed off to their first period classes. Cody and Draculaura shared the same morning class. The human was glad, he wasn't sure how confident she was feeling. This way he could watch over her some more. Of course he wasn't sure how much good he could do. He and Draculaura hadn't always seen eye to eye, but it was getting better. He had to admit she seemed happier ever since she and Clawd broke up.

Unfortunately Cody realized the class probably wouldn't go very well when Gory walked in. Draculaura walked past her and she cried out, "all hail the vampire queen!" sarcastically. This caused not only vampires, but other monsters as well to start snickering and even laughing. Draculaura pushed her head down and ran to her seat.

Cody cursed the fact that he was seated on the other side of the room from her. There was little he could do, especially with a teacher droning on and on about history without any regard for what was going on in the present. Because of the size of the room, the human couldn't tell exactly what was going on, but it didn't look good.

Halfway through class Cody realized he should've gone to the bathroom before class started. Unable to hold it in, he grabbed the pass from the teacher and left to relieve himself. He was on his way back when he heard an announcement come in through the P.A. system. He stood outside the classroom and listened.

"Attention, Draculaura, report to the headmistress' office immediately!"

It was the headmistress herself making the announcement. Cody could tell, he'd heard that voice yell countless times. Granted, most of the times he'd heard her cry out was in sexual pleasure rather than anger, but it still counted. The human wondered what this was about. As far as he knew, Draculaura hadn't done anything wrong. She wasn't really the 'getting in trouble' type. He wondered if Gory had spread a rumor and it had already made its way to the headmistress.

A few moments later she walked out of the classroom and right past him. Cody knew he should go back to class, but decided to follow after her instead. He wanted to know what was going on. Draculaura was lost in her own thoughts so following her without being seen was surprisingly easy. She entered the headmistress' office and the first thing she did was apologize.

"I am so sorry I yelled in class, Headmistress Bloodgood." She pushed the door closed behind her, but Cody stuck out his foot so it didn't close all the way. He held on with one hand and put his ear to the door. "I…"

But the headmistress interrupted her apology. "Draculaura, you are…the next vampire queen!"

Cody's eyes widened. He didn't know what was going on in there, but it sounded dramatic. What was this about the queen though? Cody wondered. Did Gory's bullying somehow trick the headmistress?

"Me?" The teen girl whimpered. "But I'm…"

"You are the chosen one!" an adult, male voice Cody didn't recognize stated.

Draculaura gasped. "Lord Stoker! What are you doing here?"

Now it was Cody's turn to gasp. That name sounded so familiar to him, but he couldn't place it at first. It was as if his subconscious had already figured it out. He racked his brain.

"I was led to you by...the vampire heart!" the man answered. Draculaura gasped.

Cody couldn't help it, he peeked inside. Nobody was paying the door any attention. All eyes were focused on the box this 'Lord Stoker' just pulled out along with its contents. Cody couldn't see inside from where he was hiding. Instead he got a good look at the vampire man himself.

He seemed pretty typical for a vampire lord. He was wearing a very formal tuxedo with a red and black cape draped behind him. The man was thin but tall and past middle age (of course how old that was in vampire years Cody didn't have a clue). But just then, Cody got a look into the man's eyes…

…and it all came back to him.

When Hexiciah Steam had told him the story of his human ancestor, Adam of Anderson, he spoke of a male vampire who had been rejected by his vampire ancestor, Eve of Evelyn. That after learning of the two's relationship this vampire killed them both and restarted the bloody war between humans and vampires, and that vampire's name was Lord Stoker.

Cody didn't know what came over him, but an intense anger began to fill him. His fists clenched, his teeth grinded and his eyes narrowed. He couldn't believe this man not only existed, but was still alive all this time. That, unless it was some weird impossible coincide, it proved Hexiciah's story was true.

Draculaura gasped again. "You see how it glows in your presence?" Stoker spoke to her.

"I…I really am the next queen!" the vampire teen said suddenly. Her fear and worries seemed to have evaporated, replaced with not only relief, but happiness and pride.

As she said this, four other vampires in the back of the room, all dressed in red robes, knelt to the ground and began to chant. "All hail her new vampiric majesty!" Then Stoker and an ugly-looking hunchback also began to kneel. "All hail the new vampire queen, Draculaura!"

"Out of the way Cody." The human suddenly found himself pushed aside as Clawdeen, Frankie, Robecca, Cleo, Lagoona, and Gory invited themselves into the headmistress' office. "Headmistress," Frankie spoke. "Gory had been picking on Draculaura all day. I don't know what you heard but it's…" Then the franken-ghoul noticed the grown vampires bowing. Cody decided this was as good a time as any to come in quietly behind them.

"All hail the queen!"

"Thank you," Cleo smirked. "Hearing that never gets old."

Draculaura giggled. "They're talking about me Cleo. It turns out I am the next vampire queen! The vampire heart chose me and everything!"

"Wow!"

"Amazing!"

The ghouls all looked surprised, Gory most of all. "Draculaura's the queen? No way!" Hearing this, Stoker and the other vampires all hissed at her angrily. The ghoul could see she was clearly outranked and a look of fear crossed her face. "Uhh-I mean, no way! That's so great! Congratulations."

"Piss off Gory," Clawdeen huffed.

Lord Stoker stood up and coughed politely to get Draculaura's attention. "Excuse me your highness, but we must leave for Transylvania immediately."

Some of the happiness was wiped off the teen's face. "Wait, no," she shook her head. "I can't be queen. I would have to leave all of my friends and Monster High is my home. What if I…never come back?"

"Draculaura, listen to me." Stoker spoke to the frightened young woman, unaware that Cody was glaring daggers at him. "Yes, being queen is difficult for one with limited abilities like yourself, but you are important. Don't worry, I will take care of all the messy details. The heart chose you for a reason. It is for the good of your people."

"I'm…important?"

Suddenly Gory grabbed her by the shoulders. "I've always said you were!" she laughed in a half-hearted attempt at a playful attitude.

"Get the fuck out Gory!" Cleo yelled at her.

"Can my ghoulfriends come?" Draculaura asked Stoker as Gory was escorted out of the room.

Clawdeen gasped. "I've always wanted to see Transylvania!"

"Of course," the vampire lord answered her. "The queen needs her ladies-in-waiting to attend her at the coronation. That's next week by the way, so we should get going."

"Hey Draculaura," Cody poked her gently on the arm to get her attention. "I know I'm not a ghoul, but is there any chance I could come? I'd really love to see your coronation." Cody felt somewhat bad saying this, but it wasn't really a lie. If Draculaura really was going to be the vampire queen (not that Cody really knew what that was) then of course the human would want to be there. But the real reason he asked was because of Stoker. He couldn't just walk away now, not after realizing who he is.

"You want to come Cody?" Draculaura hadn't thought of bringing a boy, but judging by the look on her face she didn't dislike the idea. A brief spell of feelings started to well up insider her, but she shook her head and forced them back down. "I'm not sure, what do you think Headmistress Bloodgood? Can my friends all come? And Cody too? It would be educational…"

"I don't know," The older woman didn't look convinced. "That's a lot of school to miss and Cody's a boy…" Just then the human whispered something in her ear. A grin appeared on her face. "But then again, it sounds wonderful! You can all go!"

"Fangtastic!" Clawdeen cheered.

"Smashing!" Robecca smiled.

"Sorry Draculaura," Frankie said. "But Lagoona and I can't go. We both promised to be in the school play next week. We can't make it."

"Sorry love," Lagoona hugged her pink-haired friend. "But I'm sure you'll be an amazing queen, with or without us there."

"I'll miss you two," Draculaura said hugging Frankie. "It bites that you can't come, but don't worry. I promise to send lots of pics!"

As they said their goodbyes Clawdeen leaned over toward Cody. "So what did you say to Bloodgood to let us all go?"

"Not much," he shrugged. "Just that I'd be her 'personal assistant' for a week once we come back if she let us go."

The werewolf snorted back a laugh. "I swear, if I didn't know any better I'd think that woman was in love with you."

Lord Stoker clapped his hands together to get everyone's attention. "Come! We must leave at once. Draculaura, your throne awaits!"

The vampire lord lead the way as they walked toward the school's entrance. Draculaura walked behind him followed by Clawdeen, Cody, Robecca and Cleo. Word hadn't yet spread what was happening but the other students could tell something was going down. Everyone watched them walk out of the school whispering excitedly amongst themselves. Rumors passed from one ear to the next, becoming more grandiose with each retelling.

A limo was waiting outside the school for them. Draculaura took one last look at the school before getting in. "Goodbye everyone. I'll see you all again, I hope." She started to sniffle.

Clawdeen, already in the limo, grabbed her by the arm and pulled her in. "Come on ghoul, your throne awaits!" The limo pulled out and drove off. Draculaura stared out the window and watched as various monster students wished her goodbye.

* * *

The trip to Transylvania was a long one. They had to spend hours on a plane from North America over the Atlantic to Europe. Then they all rode Stoker's private train to the vampire's sacred homeland. It was the middle of the night as the train pushed on. The sky was black, except for the full moon waning and waxing overhead.

The inside of the train was the height of comfort. Draculaura sat in the most comfortable chair as the hunchback Igor attended to her ever whim. Yes, that was really his name. I'm not making this crap up. "Your tomato juice, your highness." The hunchback bowed as he handed her the drink.

"Thank you," she took the glass off the small plate. "But you don't have to bow you know."

"It is tradition…"

Draculaura tried to give the small man a comforting smile. "As my father always said, 'traditions can change'."

Igor looked uncomfortable. "But master always said Dracula was just a trai-nothing," he caught himself. "Ha-ha, never mind. Enjoy your juice."

Cody watched this exchange from a nearby seat with a stony silence. Clawdeen was the one who broke the awkward moment (as she is always good at doing). "So, tell us what it was like to grow up in the vampire court. All of that history!"

Cleo scoffed. "Sixteen hundred years is nothing to brag about."

But Draculaura didn't hear her. She was too lost in her memories. "Oh, the vampire court was totes amazing! The beautiful dresses, the grand balls… I used to sneak downstairs with my best ghoulfriend Ellisabat, Lord Stoker's niece, to watch the vampire waltz. We all had so much fun! Well, except for cranky old Stoker."

"Yeah," Clawdeen laughed. "Looks like he hasn't smiled in 400 years."

Cody decided now was as good a time as any to ask. "Draculaura, how much do you know about Lord Stoker?"

"A fair amount, actually," she answered. "Ever since the last queen stepped down, Stoker's been the vampire's temporary leader. It was his job to find the new vampire queen and place her in power. He's supposedly been looking for the past 400 years. Of course back then, Stoker wanted control over all other types of monsters. The whole court was divided on the issue."

"Oh, I know something about that," Robecca spoke up. "My father arrived in Transylvania right around that time. That was just before the great split, when the more open-minded monsters emigrated to the new world."

Draculaura nodded. This was all familiar to her. Cody on the other hand, was confused. "Wait Robecca, you mean your father went back in time to that event, or are you saying he was actually alive at that point?"

"Cody, don't change the subject," Cleo told her.

"But I-"

"You can ask her later," Cleo insisted. "Go ahead Draculaura."

The vampire nodded. "You see, Stoker and my father, Dracula, did not get along, despite Stoker's younger brother being my dad's best friend."

"So what happened to him?" Robecca asked. "Did he head off an a mysterious expedition and no one has heard from him since? Or something like that?"

"Uhh…yeah," Draculaura nodded. "Exactly like that."

"Wow. Good guess." Clawdeen said impressed.

"I feel like…I know this story…" The robot girl told them.

"Well, his only daughter Elissabat, was left in the care of her uncle Stoker. My father and Stoker had a big argument about her future. Elissabat wanted to be an actress, but Stoker wouldn't let her. He made her stay at court as a vampire-in-waiting."

"But didn't your dad help her?" Cleo asked.

"He tried, but he wasn't making much progress. Then all of a sudden, Elissabat disappeared. No one could find her and no one knew what happened to her. The whole thing happened a month before father and I fled Transylvania so I never knew what went wrong."

"I wonder what happened to her?"

Suddenly an announcement was made over the P.A. system. "Attention, we have just arrived in Transylvania. Next stop: Castle Dracool!"

The ghouls rushed to the windows to see if they could get a glimpse of the castle. It was over an hour before it came into view. From first glimpse it appeared to be your typical middle ages castle with high walls, tall towers and a moat. There was nothing specific that screamed "vampire" other than its location in Transylvania.

The train stopped a quarter of a mile from the castle. The teens and vampires got out and prepared to walk. From up close the castle was even more daunting and spooky. "Behold, Castle Dracool!" Stoker declared dramatically. It appeared to Cody that he was trying to impress them; or impress Draculaura at least.

The ghouls reaction was typical; they all gasped and looked impressed; especially Draculaura. The only exception was Cleo, who tried to play down how impressive it was. "Well, it's no pyramid," she shrugged.

"It looks just like the castle from the _Vampire Majesty_ movies," Clawdeen pointed out as they walked up a set of stairs on their way to the castle.

"Igor's not allowed to see movies…" The hunchback said sadly.

"Bla! A vulgar waste of time!" Stoker looked disgusted.

"Oh I haven't been here in forever!" Draculaura said excitedly. "Come on ghouls, I'll show you around!"

_*Montage Time!*_

The teens arrived at the castle with Draculaura leading the way. The pink-vampire was overly excited to show her friends where she had grown up and spent much of her younger years. Leaving Igor and Stoker with the luggage, she showed them around the castle. Despite how long it had been since the last time she'd been at the court, Draculaura still knew where everything was. Cody noted how nothing seemed to have changed during all that time.

He also noticed how empty the castle was. Draculaura had described a court filled with vampires who came and went daily, but Stoker seemed to have cleaned house. There were few vampires inside, besides himself and his servants.

But the ghouls were too busy having fun to notice. Draculaura took them to the throne room and, after being dared by Clawdeen and Cleo, sat down on the throne with one leg across the other. Afraid of being caught and feeling quite naughty, she stood up suddenly. Next she showed them secret passages that ran through the castle, where her room used to be, along with a royal closet filled with old Victorian clothes.

The last stop on the tour was the balcony where they could step outside and see for miles. "I forgot how wonderful this castle is," Draculaura said wistfully as the wind blew across her hair.

"It's so dark and dreary," Clawdeen commented. "I love it!"

Robecca nodded. "Grand, I say!"

"Nice, as far as castles go." Cleo's comment caused the other ghouls (and Cody) to giggle.

Unfortunately their fun was interrupted by the arrival of Igor. "Lord stoker has sent Igor to bring the new queen to his study, to learn the rules and protocol she'll need."

"Well, duty calls," the vampire answered cheerfully.

"See you later!"

"Good luck!"

Once she had left the others headed back to the guest room they were staying in. Cleo complained that it wasn't big enough, but no one was listening. Clawdeen had been watching Cody for a while now and something felt off. "Cody, is something wrong?" she asked. "You've been acting strange for a while now."

"I've felt something was off as well," Robecca added. "Please Cody, what's on your mind? We're here to help."

Cody felt surprised that they noticed, but then felt dumb. Clawdeen was part of his harem, and Robecca might as well be. Of course they'd notice. "Well it's…it's Stoker."

"Yeah, he's a real creep," Clawdeen said. "No doubt about that."

"It's more than that." Cody sighed. "Robecca, if the story your father told me is true, then Stoker is the vampire who murdered my ancestors a thousand years ago."

Clawdeen gasped. Robecca's eyes lit up. "Of course! I'm so stupid!" she slaps herself on the head, creating a loud ringing sound. "How did I not see that? I hadn't even considered that the vampire would still be alive, but since they're immortal…"

"The question is, what are you going to do about it?" The werewolf-girl asked.

"I…" he paused. "I don't know. But I can't…" he struggled. "I can't just do nothing. I have to do something."

"You want to get rid of him?" Cleo asked. The three teens turned to her in surprise. They hadn't even realized she was listening. "Because I know some people that are very good at what they do." They stared at her. "What? The ancient Egyptians knew how to kill people, that's all I'm saying."

"I'll…keep it in mind. Thanks Cleo."

"You do that, normie."

Just then the door to their room burst open and a short, pink vampire ran inside crying. She fled across the room into a comfortable seat and continued sobbing into her hands. The three ghouls rushed over followed by Cody.

"Draculaura? What's wrong?" Clawdeen asked.

"Nothing, except…I'm not the real queen!" she exclaimed. This was followed by more tears. Cody never knew a ghoul who cried quite as much as Draculaura.

Robecca looked confused. "But that can't be right. What about the Vampire's Heart? At Monster High you touched it and it reacted to you. You are the queen."

Draculaura shook her head. "Lord stoker faked it. The real one is gone somewhere-nobody knows. Stoker set this whole thing up to make it look like I was the next queen. He only chose me because I'm just a nobody and he needed someone he could control like a puppet. He expects me to do whatever he says!" This was followed by more crying.

"But you still get to be queen though, right?" Cleo asked. "I mean, being fake queen is better than not being royal at all."

"I hate to say this, but Cleo might have a point," Clawdeen told Draculaura. "The vampires have been without a queen for a long time. You'd still be helping."

"That's a stupid idea!" Cody said angrily. "You think it's a good idea to let this Stoker creep use Draculaura like that?"

"Hey don't take your anger out on me!" The werewolf defended herself. "I'm trying to look at this in a different light."

"No!" Draculaura objected. "Cody's right. Stoker wants me to make vampires rule over all other monsters! We won't be allowed to be friends with anyone but vampires."

"That's horrible," Clawdeen said changing her mind.

"Well you can't let him use you like that." Cleo shook her head.

"Wait, if you're not the queen, then who is?" Robecca asked.

"Stoker doesn't know. The only way to tell is with the real Vampire's Heart, but that's been lost for…" An idea formed in the ghoul's mind. She gasped. "Wait. Maybe this is how I can help! How I can finally do something important enough to earn the rest of my vampire powers."

"Say what?" Cleo looked bewildered.

"If I find the heart, I can find the queen," Draculaura continued. "And she can then put a stop to Stoker!"

"Right on!"

"Good plan ghoulfriend."

"As long as we stop Stoker…"

"Oh but…how am I going to do that?" The pink vampire looked deflated.

"Hmm…" Robecca looked around. "I have a strong feeling that there might be clues, hidden somewhere in this castle."

"Why do you think that?" Cody asked.

"I feel as if this is very familiar to me," the robot girl tried to recall. "As if I was here before, or no, my father told me about this. Some of my memories were lost before I came to Monster High so I'm not sure…"

"I've got an idea," Draculaura said. "Stoker's study. When I was in there earlier he went batty when he thought I was looking through his stuff. I'll distract him, you ghouls sneak inside and search the place."

"Great idea," Clawdeen nodded. "Finally, something I can sink my teeth into!"

* * *

While Draculaura distracted Stoker by agreeing to be his pawn and then asking him meaningless questions, Cody and the ghouls snuck over to the vampire's study. Unfortunately the door was guarded by the hunchback Igor.

"Oh no," Robecca whispered quietly as the four teens huddled behind a thick pillar. "Draculaura never said anything about a guard. We'll never get through now."

"Oh please," Cody rolled his eyes. "You guys are over-thinking this. This is Igor remember?" And with that he stopped hiding and jogged over to the hunchback. The ghouls, not sure what he was up to, hurried after him.

Igor saw them coming of course. "Hey what are you three doing?" he really wasn't very smart. "You aren't allowed inside Master's-

"Igor!" Cody cried out dramatically making the smaller man jump. "It's terrible! You have to hurry!"

"What is it? What is wrong?"

"It's…It's Lord Stoker!" he thought up a story. "He slipped and fell, and now his head is jammed inside the toilet on the fifth floor! He can't get it out. You have to help him!"

Igor gasped. "Master, no! Not again! Igor is coming!" he raced off, not giving the teens another glance.

Once they were sure he was out of earshot, the girls all burst into laughter. "Oh my ghoul!" Clawdeen gripped her sides. "That was too much!"

Cody grinned, "what did I tell you? You were over-thinking it." He pushed open the doors to Stoker's study and the four walked in. Robecca shut the doors behind her.

The room was fairly large with a high ceiling. There were rows and rows of dusty old books that probably hadn't been touched in hundreds of years, along with a wooden desk and a matching chair. The walls were adorned with paintings of important-looking vampires. Cody headed straight to the man's desk and started searching the drawers while the ghouls looked around the rest of the room.

The drawers were a dead end, but Robecca spotted something on one of the bookshelves. "Look at this." It was an old framed photograph of a nerdy looking female vampire in her early teens. The ghoul had glasses and heavy-set braces. "It's Elissabat, Stoker's niece." She pulled out her icoffin and took a picture.

"You sure they're related?" Cleo asked. "I mean, that ghoul is actually smiling."

Robecca placed the photograph where she found it only to spot a nearby painting on the wall. "That's Draculaura's father." Cody looked closer. The vampire in the picture was tall and dark, but the rest of his features were hidden by a large cloak. "I should take a picture of that too."

But when she moved to get closer she accidentally bumped into Cody who was pushed forward into the painting. It shook for a moment, and then an unopened letter fell out the bottom. "What is this?" Robecca picked it up. "An old letter?"

"Maybe it's a clue," Clawdeen grabbed it from her friend and opened it. She began to read. "Dear Count Dracula, as my father's best friend, I beseech you. I have discovered that I am the next heir in line to be the vampire queen." She looked surprised but continued reading. "If my uncle finds out, he will use me to control all vampires to ensure our supremacy over other monsters." The girls gasped.

"I do not want to be his puppet, but he is too strong and has more political power than I do. I can't stop him, so I must flee instead. Since the Vampire's Heart could be used to find me, I must take it. I can only trust you, Count Dracula, to be its new guardian until the time is right. Meet me in the fog of doom, where the globe meets the tower, and I will leave another note for you in the crown. -_Elissabat_."

"This is a major clue!" Clawdeen said. "But I don't get it. Fog of doom? Globe…tower…crown?"

"That sounds very much like London to me," Robecca said. "Though I don't know anything about a crown."

"What about the crown jewels?" Cleo suggested. "Those are in London."

"So just to be clear," Cody spoke up. "This Elissabat girl is the real queen, she left a note for Draculaura's father who never read it, left another note for him maybe in London, and that's where you want us to go now?"

"Pretty much," Clawdeen nodded. "But we have to tell Draculaura first."

"You mean without that Stoker creep coming with her," Cleo crossed her arms.

"I might have an idea," Cody grinned.

The four teens hid in the girl's bathroom and waited for Draculaura to show. Clawdeen had texted her earlier to meet them there. Stoker wouldn't follow her inside a bathroom, so they were safe. Once she arrived they explained what they learned.

"Elissabat's the real queen?" she gasped. They nodded.

"We think she's in London," Robecca explained. "Or at least, a clue about her whereabouts is in London. We have to leave. Do you know a way out?"

Draculaura nodded. She explained there was another secret passage that would lead them all the way out of the castle and down to a secret dock. The trick was they'd have to leave now while Stoker still believed she was indisposed in the bathroom. Draculaura, Cleo and Robecca all went through the secret entrance. Clawdeen was going with them, but noticed Cody was hesitating.

"Cody, aren't you coming?"

He took a moment to answer her. "Yeah…" he sighed and turned around. "Let's go." The human followed her down the secret entrance and out of Stoker's castle.

* * *

**A/N: This is a good spot to stop for now. Reviews are appreciated. **


	29. Veronicas Secret

**A/N: Hey guys, time for another chapter. I have a few things to discuss first. As most of my readers have noticed, I've been getting a lot of flames the past few chapters. If you're wondering why that is, or if your one of the flamers, check out my profile where I have written about that. I am not going to take up space here to talk about it though. The second thing is, as someone pointed out last chapter, I'm not using the monster names for locations. I find it strangely confusing how "New York" and "Boo York" can both be the same place, so to simplify it I'm only using the human names. This is on purpose. I have an announcement at the end of the chapter as well. Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoy. **

**The Canadian at Monster High**

**Chapter 29: Veronica's Secret**

It was a foggy night as a small boat full of teenagers pulled up to a dock in London, England. Draculaura, Clawdeen, Cleo, Robecca and Cody climbed out of the boat and onto the rickety old dock. They headed for shore. "We made it," Clawdeen said popping her back. "Finally!"

"Hmm…" Cody mused. "Can anyone explain how we got from Transylvania to London England in a small boat?" he asked. "Wait, is London even near the ocean?"

"You're asking too many questions," the werewolf reminded him. "And for your information, London isn't near the ocean, but there is a river in London that reaches the ocean."

"Oh, well that explains everything," he rolled his eyes.

"Oh London!" Draculaura clapped her hands together once they were off the dock. "We are so going to pull this off. We just have to find…" but her train of thought was interrupted by a nearby movie poster glued to a wall. It was a picture of Veronica Von Vamp for the _Vampire Majesty_ movies. "Veronica? Ugh I can't seem to get away from her."

"Oh!" Cleo took a closer look. "They're making a sequel to the first movie."

Robecca placed her hand on the Egyptian ghoul's shoulder. "We're on a quest for real vampire royalty, remember?"

"Yeah," Draculaura agreed. "Not some Hollywood phony who doesn't know a thing about vampire scaritage." And with a huff she walked off. The others followed her, except Robecca. She glanced at the photo a moment longer, almost as if there was something familiar about it. Then she too, walked off.

They walked on for a while longer until they came across what looked like a courtyard with a stone stature on a pedestal right in the middle. The fog had not dissipated, so it was still difficult to see very far.

"My sis said she would meet us here," Clawdeen said. "At the Globe Theater." The werewolf had explained while they were escaping that she had an older sister currently attending Oxford University. She called her up and she had agreed to meet with the teens.

The ghouls and Cody stood in front of the statue and looked around. "I don't see anyone," the human said trying to peer through the fog.

"She's probably just running late," Clawdeen shrugged.

Cleo leaned against the statue impatiently only to feel it poking her in the back. When she turned around to get a better look she didn't like what she saw. "Ughh," she groaned. The statue was of a man in strange clothing holding out a human skull. "What's with this silly normie statue? It's in the way."

"That's no 'silly normie'," a voice rang out through the fog. "That's William Shakespeare." Cody turned around to see who was approaching. A female ghoul soon appeared. Like Clawdeen, she was a vampire with brown fur and pointy ears. Her hair was long, partially curly and dyed blonde. She was taller than her sister and wore glasses, a red business jacket, a gold skirt, red knee-high socks and high-heels.

"He was the most famous playwright ever." She approached them. "For four-hundred years he's been inspiring actors, directors, and even writers just like me."

"Clawdia!" Clawdeen exclaimed before running off and hugging her sister. Clawdia chuckled and squeezed back. "Hey big sis! Thanks for helping."

"Sure! We wolves are known for our loyalty. Come on, you're just in time for the tour." She started to walk back into the mist from whence she came, only this time the teens followed her.

Clawdeen grabbed Cody by the hand and dragged him forward until they were walking level with Clawdia. "Sis, this is my boyfriend, Cody. He's a normie."

"Hi," Cody gave a brief wave.

"I'm pleased to meet you," she gave him a brief handshake. "Clawdeen has written to me a few times and I gotta say, you're just as cute as she described."

"Thank you," Cody smiled. "You're quite beautiful yourself."

"Oh ho, a charmer huh? Well I know a thing or two about normies," she explained. "I go to a normie college. There are very few other monsters there, but I don't really mind. It's actually a lot of fun. And the normie boys are very helpful, especially at night…" a perverted grin crossed her face.

"Eww," Clawdeen pushed her hands over her ears. "That's enough sis. I don't want to know what you and a group of normie boys do at night."

Clawdia chuckled. "Sometimes Clawdeen, you are no fun."

* * *

Clawdia led the younger teens through the city and to the building where the crown jewels and many other royal artifacts were kept. There were guards dressed in traditional British uniforms carrying spears both outside and inside. "Here it is," the werewolf said when they finally got through. "The crown itself. Very famous, very expensive, very shiny."

The teens arched their heads back to spot a very shiny crown adorned in all sorts of jewels sitting at the top of a very large case. They oohed and awwed at its magnificence. Except for Cleo. "I'm not impressed," she crossed her arms. "Where are the scarabs?"

"Hmm," Draculaura leaned over the railing to get a closer look. "I don't see anything that resembles a clue."

"We're gonna need to take a closer look," Clawdeen said. "Anybody have any ideas?"

"If there's a clue, it's probably on the inside of the crown," Robecca told her friends. "We might actually have to steal the crown and look inside to know for sure."

"We can't steal the crown!" Cody exclaimed. Hearing his outburst, several other people looked their way curiously. "I mean," he lowered his voice to a whisper. "We can't steal the crown, we'd never get away with it."

Robecca thought for a moment. "I have another idea that would allow us to see if there's something inside the crown without every touching it." She had everyone's attention now. "This room is being taped 24/7 yeah?" she pointed to a camera hanging off the ceiling. "If we could break into the security guard's office and steal some of the tapes, we'd be able to check the last time the crown was taken out to be cleaned. Then we'd be able to see if there's a clue!"

"Oh, good idea!" Draculaura smiled.

"That seems easier than stealing a royal artifact and getting thirty years in prison," Clawdeen agreed.

"I know where the security guard's office is," Robecca said. "Cody, Draculaura, and Clawdeen will make a distraction to get the guards to leave. Then Cleo, Clawdia and I will sneak inside and get the tapes. Sound good?" Everyone nodded. They all understood their role. "Alright ghouls, let's do this!"

_*Five minutes later*_

"…and stay out!" A large, burly guard tossed Cody out onto the street, where the girls had already been thrown.

"Oww," Cody picked himself up. "Well that didn't work."

"Asshole!" Clawdeen flipped off the guard as he walked back inside. "Throw me and my friends out on the curb. Why I outta…"

Clawdia grabbed her sister by the shoulders and pulled her back. "Calm down Clawdeen. Don't let your temper get the better of you again."

"Oh, now what are we going to do?" Draculaura asked from the curb. "We needed that clue to find Elissabat."

Robecca sighed. "This just doesn't spin right. I could feel that we were on the right track coming to London."

"What exactly was the clue anyway?" Clawdia asked.

Her sister pulled the letter out of her pocket and read it again. "Where the globe meets the tower, I will leave another note for you in the crown."

"Oh!" Clawdia tapped Clawdeen on the forehead. "Elissabat's not talking about the crown jewels. She means that crown we already passed. Way back at the Globe Theater."

"You mean we came here for nothing?" Cody asked.

Cleo groaned. "We have to go all the way back?"

"Yes," Draculaura told the two. "Now let's hurry!"

The six hurried back to the statue of William Shakespeare they first saw when they arrived. "A crown can also mean the top of the head," Clawdia explained. "Or, more relevantly, a skull."

Cody nudged Clawdeen. "Your sister can be a bit of a smartass, huh?" Clawdeen chuckled and nudged him back.

"I think I like the regular kind of crown better," Cleo was telling Clawdia.

Robecca stepped forward. "I can't explain this, but I feel like I've been here before." She then reached up to the statue and pulled the skull out of the writer's stone fingers. It came loose easily enough. Holding it in both hands she pressed down on the top with her finger. It went down and all at once the skull opened. It was hollow, and inside was another note.

The ghouls gasped and Clawdeen took the note out and unfurled it. She looked it over. "It's a map, and another note. It says: _Count Dracula, it is too dangerous here. I'm taking the heart and fleeing to the new world. Here is the map to my destination_."

The others all leaned in close to get a look at the map. Draculaura was the first one to get it. "It's a map of New Orleans! My father took me there when I was younger."

"And," Robecca spoke up, "that's where my father used to live when he was constructing me."

"She must've taken the heart there," Cleo concluded.

"We have to go find it!" Draculaura declared.

"Next stop: New Orleans!"

"And hey, I'll go with you," Clawdia volunteered. "I can't let my little sis go wanderin' the world without someone to watch over her. Ma and Dad would go ballistic."

"Clawsome!" Clawdeen exclaimed. "Thanks so much sis!"

"We should get going then," Draculaura reminded her friends. "The sooner the better." The ghouls walked off, chatting and sparing the occasional glance at the map they had found. None of them realized they were being tailed by a hunchbacked man who served a dark master.

* * *

They decided to ditch their boat (not that it would've survived the trip across the Atlantic) and take a plane back to America. Unfortunately it wasn't a one-way trip to New Orleans. The plane stopped in New York and they wouldn't be getting on another until the next morning. Until then, they decided to spend their night in a hotel.

It wasn't anything fancy, nor was it a roach motel. Just a regular old Holiday Inn a mile from the airport. The teens paid for two rooms that were joined together. That way they were free to pass between the rooms to talk, or…anything else.

Draculaura sighed for the hundredth time that night as she listened to the moans coming from the other room. Cody was currently fucking Clawdia on his bed. The older werewolf was stripped naked, lying on her back as the human drove his dick furiously into her wet pussy.

It didn't bother the others, who were all more used to such a thing. But it was getting to Draculaura-for more than one reason. "Something got you down Draculaura?" Robecca asked the vampire as she took a seat next to her.

"It's umm, it's hard to concentrate." Draculaura winced every time Cody's bed bounced.

"Still worrying about the vampire heart?"

"S-Something like that…"

"Ha!" Clawdeen walked into the room and sat next to the ghouls. "You wish Draculaura. Ghoul, we've been friends so long I can read you too well. This is a boy problem, and I only see one boy here."

"Fine," Draculaura blushed. "Yes, it is a boy problem, but not like you think. How-How am I supposed to think when he's over there…_fucking_ her? You know how uncomfortable that is?"

"Are you sure you're just not upset that he's not fucking you?" Clawdeen teased her. "I think somebody's jealous."

"I am not jealous!" The vampire denied. "I'm not into Cody and I have no interest in being part of his harem."

"Well it's your choice," the werewolf told her. "But as part of that harem myself, I can tell you that Cody likes you, and would definitely be interested in some of that," her eyes briefly darted to the other room, "with you." She stood up. Walking over to the door to the other room she pulled off her shirt, exposing her breasts, then turned back. "And just FYI Draculaura, being in a harem is more fun than most people think."

And with that she took the rest of her clothes off and walked into the room where Cody and her sister were fucking, leaving Draculaura to think on what she had said.

* * *

The next day the six got a flight out that took them to New Orleans. But by the time they got off the plane and got into the actual city it was already evening. This didn't deter the teens however, who were still just as determined as ever to find the next clue.

Draculaura took them to the monster district where monsters of all kinds lived. It turned out they were throwing a big party that day so everyone was outside celebrating. "Hmm," Cleo said watching partygoers go to and fro. "This is quite the party."

"Let's go Cleo," Clawdeen said as she checked the street signs. She carried the map in both hands and was doing her best to lead the way to the next clue. "We don't have time to stop. The map says it's this way," she led them down another street away from the party.

Soon the noise of the celebration was far behind them and the teens found themselves on a rickety old pier in the swamp. Clawdeen had guided them to the map's location as best she could, but when she looked around the werewolf was disappointed. "There's…nothing here."

The others looked around but didn't see anything either. "Maybe this old map is out of date or something."

"No," Robecca shook her head. "The answer is here, I can feel it."

Cleo leaned closer to Draculaura. "I think somebody needs to have their gears checked," she whispered.

"Hey, be nice, Cleo," Cody glared at the mummy-ghoul.

Just then a wave of fog rolled in from the water. For a minute the ghouls could see nothing, but then out of the fog something huge appeared. It was a large ship, similar to a cruise ship but with an 1800's southern design. There was something ghostly and ethereal about it, Cody thought. It sailed right up to the dock and stopped.

"Wow!" Clawdeen exclaimed.

"A ghost ship…" Clawdia looked awed.

"Awesome right?" Draculaura turned to Robecca, who nodded.

"Should we get on?" Cody looked hesitant. "I mean, is it safe?"

"This is definitely what we're here for," Draculaura reminded him. "The clue must be on this ship." With that said, the teens started to board.

Clawdeen draped an arm over Cody's shoulder and pulled him along. "Don't worry baby, I'll protect you from the scary ghost ship."

"Ha-ha, very funny…"

The teens walked inside the interior of the ship. Despite being a ghost ship, it was well-lit and warm. The walls were covered with framed photographs of different monsters and there wasn't a hint of dust on the floors. The ghouls looked around excitedly.

"I've read about this ship," Clawdia said as she inspected a glass case. "It used to be a floating theater called the _Bijou on the Bayou_." Robecca walked over. The werewolf pointed to the old papers and books inside the case. "Check out all the old props and scripts."

They kept looking and Draculaura found what looked like a kind of club or restaurant where patrons would sit and eat while entertainment was provided up on stage. As the vampire stared at the stage the others joined her. "You know, every place Elissabat tried to meet with my dad had to do with a theater. Is it just a coincidence, or something more…?"

Just then a shape appeared out of one of the corners of the room. It had a red blinking light. Whatever it was, it startled Cleo. "What is _that_?" Everyone turned to look.

It was a ghoul.

"Sweet, suffering swamp moss!" she spoke in a southern accent, similar but different from Operetta's. "Hey, ya'll are in my shot." It was now clear that the red blinking light was actually a video camera held in one hand.

"W-Who are you?" Draculaura asked.

"I'm Honey Swamp," she answered politely. "Please to make ya'll's acquaintance." Cody took a good look at her. Honey Swamp was a swamp monster, with aquamarine skin and a big, curly blue afro. She wore a blue blouse with a matching billowy skirt with flower designs on it and pink high heels and a matching hat that sat loosely on her afro. Her figure was thin, her eyes large and her lips puffy.

"What exactly are you doing here?" Clawdeen wanted to know.

"I'm making my student film about the famous _Bijou on the Bayou_ theater," she explained. "May I ask what ya'll are here for? Not the atmosphere, I take it."

Draculaura hesitated for a moment before exchanging glances with Clawdeen and Cleo. Was there any reason not to tell her? Maybe she could help. "We're looking for an ancient, valuable artifact known as the Vampire's Heart. Do you think it might be on the Bijou?"

"Well, so many great actors, writers, and directors have come through here seeking their fortune." Honey Swamp kept her video camera on at all times; pointing it everywhere she looked. The ghouls followed her as she passed through an archway into another room filled with photographs. "Ya know, the movie star Veronica Von Vamp gave her first performance here. Ain't she a peach?"

"No," Draculaura deadpanned. "Not a fan."

"Who are you ghouls anyway?" Her camera briefly rolled over Cody. "And…boy," she blushed.

"I'm Draculaura. Hi!"

"Clawdeen. Nice to meet'cha."

"I'm Cleo, but you can call me 'queen' or 'pharaoh'. Either will do."

"I'm Robecca Steam. Let me know if you need any help."

"I'm Clawdia, Clawdeen's older sister."

"Hi I'm Cody," the human shook her free hand. "Don't mind me, just here for revenge-I mean to support my friend!"

Out of nowhere the ghost ship suddenly started to move. The sudden action caused the room to tilt and the teens were almost knocked off their feet. The ship left the dock and started to make its way out to open waters. The ghouls and Cody immediately ran outside to see what was going on.

"Oh no!" Draculaura was the first to spot it. She pointed up toward the captain's wheel. It was currently being manned by Igor, the hunchback that worked for Lord Stoker.

"It's Igor," Robecca stated. "He's trying to take us back to Stoker."

"But we can't go back yet!" Draculaura cried. "We don't have the heart!"

"You know that fella?" Honey asked Cleo. The princess nodded. "Well don't worry ghouls. I got friends in low places." She ran along the side of the boat and the others followed behind. Stopping at the back of the boat she stuck two fingers in her mouth and whistled. Out of the water rose over a half dozen hungry looking crocodiles. They didn't attack however, instead they lined up side to side forming a bridge back to shore.

"Come on," Honey motioned. "Ya'll go first. I want to catch this on film."

"Wait," Cody stopped them. "We can't go yet. We didn't get the clue."

"But we don't have any idea what it is, nor time to find it," Clawdia pointed out.

"She's right. We have to escape now!" Draculaura said before pulling herself over the railing and onto the crocodile's back. Cleo jumped next, followed by Clawdeen and then the others. Honey meanwhile stood back and recorded the whole thing.

"Low angle, track the action and…cut!" she put her camera down and jumped.

The teens leapt from one dangerous animal to the next until they all reached shore safely. Meanwhile on the ship, Igor watched the teens escape in horror and frustration. "No!" he ran down to the bottom of the boat. "Master will be very unhappy with Igor if ghouls escape again." He glanced down at the line of crocodiles and considered whether he should jump or not.

Unfortunately for poor Igor, he never got the chance. He left the ship unmanned with no one to control the wheel. With no one to stop it the ship crashed into a grouping of trees and turned over. The ghost ship began to sink and Igor was flung into the cold waters to swim or sink.

The ghouls and Cody watched safely from shore as the ship sunk. A minute later a dripping wet Igor came sputtering up to the surface and onto the shore. He had only just managed to escape the jaws of the crocs, who apparently did want to eat him. Unfortunately for the hunchback, he found no relief on dry land.

Cody angrily grabbed him by the shirt and hoisted him into the air above his own head. "What the hell are you doing here?" he demanded. The ghouls gasped, not just because of his sudden outburst but because of his surprising strength-something he had gotten the previous night from the werewolf sisters. "Did Stoker send you?"

"Don't hurt me! Don't hurt me!" The hunchback begged. "Igor just does what master says!"

"And what did your master tell you to do?"

"Master said bring back vampire ghoul," Igor explained frantically. "He needs her or vampire council take away master's power. That's all Igor knows. Igor swears!"

"Cody…" Robecca placed a hand on his shoulder. "Please…let him go. He's telling the truth."

"I know," Cody released his grip on Igor. Gravity did its thing and Igor hit the ground hard. He groaned pathetically in pain. "You can go, but don't try this again. Also, tell your master we're going to stop his plans. And once we do, he'll pay for what he's done!"

Igor nodded. "Igor go now!" Covered in mud, he got to his feet and ran off. The ghouls watched him go before turning to Cody. They hesitated before approaching him, worried he might still be angry. But then all of a sudden he let out a deflated sigh and turned to them.

"Sorry about that girls. Is everyone okay?"

* * *

With the ship sunk, the ghouls and Cody had no reason to hang around the pier anymore. They all headed back into town to the monster district by retracing their steps. The party had mostly died down and the streets were quiet. A few people were still seen walking around but for the most part the fun was over. The teens walked through the streets with their new friend Honey Swamp who was still recording them for some reason.

Draculaura was the first to break the silence. "I'm sorry about what happened to the _Bijou on the Bayou_," she told Honey. "I know you were trying to film there."

"It ain't nothing to worry about, y'all. It's a ghost ship," she explained. "It'll rise up again on the next full moon."

"So we have to wait a whole month to find out if the Vampire's Heart was even on the ship?" Clawdeen asked unhappily.

Cleo frowned. "Didn't anyone see anything that even remotely resembled a clue?"

"Whoa! Hold on there, let's rewind. I took some amazing shots when we were on the ship," Honey held up her video camera and opened the screen. "Let's check the footage."

The teens huddled in close and watched the video. It showed the inside of the ship, specifically the numerous photographs on the walls. "There!" Draculaura pointed to something on screen. It was a framed letter. "That wax seal, it's Elissabat's!"

She made way for Robecca. The robot-girl pulled out her magnifying goggles to get a better look. Once she had it on the right setting, she began to read. "_Lord Dracula, as long as I have the vampire's heart, its glow will lead others to me. I cannot wait any longer, so I am steaming onwards. I have found someone we both trust, an eternal friend, and given to their care, the vampire's heart_."

There was a pause once she finished as the teens digested the words. "But…that…that doesn't tell us where to go next at all!" Draculaura dismayed.

"It states that Elissabat gave the heart to someone, but we don't know who," Clawdia sighed. "So even if we found her, we still wouldn't have the heart."

"Not that we know where either of them is," Clawdeen groaned.

"Maybe there's a clue who she gave the heart to in the letter," Cody wondered. "Robecca, read it again." She did and everyone stayed quiet to listen for any missed clues.

"That was pointless," Cleo complained. "That letter doesn't have any clues in it at all. Elissabat may as well have given it to the mailman for all we know."

"No," Cody shook his head. "It wasn't a random monster. She said it was someone both she and Dracula trusted. And she used the expression 'steaming onwards'…" The human's eyes lit up. "Robecca, what if she gave it to your father?"

The robot-girl looked both surprised and intrigued. "My dad? Well it's…possible. He did know them both and he was here in New Orleans at the time. But I've never heard him talk about the vampire heart, nor have I seen it around any of his labs."

"Are you sure Robecca?" Draculaura asked in a pleading voice. "You've never seen it? Ever? Since we started this journey you've been strangely prophetic; as if you already knew all these things from the past thanks to your dad. Didn't any of this jog any new memories?"

"I'm sorry," she shook her head. "It hasn't. Probably because my father was still building me when he was here. I couldn't possibly remember it unless he told me. And if he did have the heart, he would want to keep it a secret, put it somewhere no one could find it…" The gears in Robecca's head turned. "…while he was building me…is it possible?"

"Is what possible?" Cody asked.

"Stand back," Robecca backed up until she was against a nearby wall. "If my father really wanted to put it somewhere no one would find it…" Her golden, robotic right hand gripped the left side of her body near the stomach and pulled. A hiss of steam was released and Robecca's inside circuitry was revealed. In the upper left part of her chest was a device shaped like a red heart. "The vampire heart! Dad put it inside of me!"

The other teens gasped.

"No way!" Clawdeen's mouth dropped.

"Oh my Ra!" Cleo exclaimed.

"Is that…can it really be?" Draculaura leaned in for a closer look. "Robecca, you've had it inside you this whole time? That's…That's crazy!"

"I had no idea," she shook her head. "Dad never told me."

Cody had a thought. "Can you-you know…pull it out? Or would that be bad?"

"I don't think that would be safe," she said. "But don't worry, it should still work even when inside me. If I came in contact with the new queen it should still light up."

"I don't mean to be a downer," Cleo spoke up. "But what good is the heart going to do? We still don't know where Elissabat is and we don't have time to search the world for her."

"Cleo has a point," Clawdeen admitted.

"Let's try to figure this out," Cody said. He started focusing on what they knew. "We know Elissabat wanted to be an actress right? We know she went to two separate locations, both having to do with show business. Logic dictates that she probably went somewhere similar; a place that's also associated with show business. That makes sense right?" The ghouls nodded. "Okay then, where would that be? Does anyone have any ideas?"

Both Clawdia and Honey Swamp spoke up at the same time. "Hollywood!"

"Hollywood?"

"Well yeah," the older werewolf nodded. "If she was trying to become a star then Hollywood's the place to be."

Honey nodded. "That's where I'd go. That's where all the big stars are made!"

"Then I guess we should head to Hollywood," Cody decided. "Then when we're there we can use Robecca as a homing beacon (sorry Robecca) of sorts to find Elissabat's location."

"But what if we're wrong?" Clawdeen asked. "What if Elissabat went somewhere else, or what if she went there but then left?"

"Then we're screwed," the human shrugged. "But we gotta try, for Draculaura's sake."

The vampire-ghouls blushed. She wrapped her arms around Cody and hugged him. "Thank you Cody!"

* * *

They decided to catch a plane to Hollywood California tomorrow morning, but that night they had to spend in another hotel. This one was about the same quality as the one in New York, and once again they got double rooms. After getting something to eat they hung around their rooms mostly feeling exhausted from all the traveling.

"Why is Honey Lemon here, exactly?" Draculaura asked Robecca in an annoyed voice as she rested on her bed.

"She said she wanted to come with us to Hollywood," the robot-girl answered. "She's always wanted to go."

Draculaura rolled her eyes. She wasn't sure how truthful that answer was, and it certainly wasn't satisfying. Not while the vampire stared into the other room where she could see the swamp monster-ghoul herself. See her butt-naked, that jiggly ass pointed up lying with her face on the sheets and fresh semen leaking from her pussy. Cody had only just finished fucking her and the look on her face spoke of multiple orgasms.

Charming.

"Does Cody fuck every ghoul he meets?" she muttered quietly.

"Usually," Clawdeen answered, taking a seat beside her friend. "Don't worry, once you join his harem it won't bother you anymore."

"I'm not joining his harem!" she crossed her arms.

"Oh come on," the werewolf nudged her. "I saw you hugging him earlier, you sly vampire you. And I can see how jealous you've gotten of Honey and my sister. You should just admit you like him. Get it off that small chest of yours."

"Well I…" Draculaura sighed. "Okay, maybe I do like, really like, Cody, but it's complicated. It would never work. Not after everything that happened with Clawd and how Cody was involved. I still need some time to myself. And also, I'm a one man to ghoul type of monster, I don't do this polygamy thing."

"I see," Clawdeen nodded. "That sounds to me like a lot of excuses. You'll say anything to get out of it. Who are you trying to convince, me or yourself?"

"You!" Draculaura's cheeks started to turn red with anger. "I'm trying to convince you so you'll stop begging me to crawl into bed with your boyfriend!"

Clawdeen pulled back in surprise; that remark had been harsh. "Touché ghoulfriend, but just remember: I'm your friend. I'm trying to look out for your happiness, and I know right now, you're not happy. You could have more, all you have to do is ask."

Clawdeen stood up, and like the previous night, walked away. "Of course I'm not happy!" she yelled at the retreating werewolf. "I'm running from Lord Stoker and trying to find the fricking vampire queen!"

Once her friend had left, Draculaura sighed and tears began to well up in her eyes. She knew in her heart that it was more than that. The emptiness she felt deep inside had nothing to do with the vampire queen and everything to do with a human boy.

* * *

They departed the next morning and flew across the United States. They had to switch planes once in the Midwest, but the second plane flew them straight to California. From there they made their way to Hollywood.

Their search led them to an outdoor film set. It had made sense given all the other clues that a film set would be the place to search, and now that Robecca was aware of the vampire's heart inside of her, it could be used to tell if they were getting close. Unfortunately the film lot was guarded by a gargoyle in a toll booth and a locked gate.

"Name?" he asked dully while reading a newspaper.

"We're looking for a vampire named Elissabat," Draculaura said meekly. "You wouldn't happen to know if she's here, would you?"

"It's not my job to keep track of who's already inside," he said. "Tell me your name and If you're on the list, I'll let you in."

The teens looked at each other, unsure of what to do next. Luckily Cleo stepped forward. "Don't worry ghouls, I got this." She approached the guard.

"Name?"

"No, you give me your name, because I am Cleo De Nile!" she spoke in a commanding voice. "Yes, that's the De Niles. One call to my father and I'll have you transferred to the nightshift in Siberia for the next one hundred years if you don't open that gate this instant!"

"Y-Yes ma'am," he stuttered; she had actually managed to frighten the poor man with her empty threat. "I mean miss De Nile! Right away!" he pushed a button and the gate swung open. The teens didn't wait for him to wise up or change his mind. They walked right through into the film lot.

"I am impressed," Honey Swamp smiled.

"Yeah, being a diva is like, Cleo's super power," Draculaura explained.

"Okay girls, we're in," Cody said. "Everybody stay close to Robecca so we'll know right away if the heart goes off and we find Elissabat."

"And try to stay inconspicuous so no one realizes we don't belong and kicks us out," Clawdia reminded them.

The teens walked through the lot passing various trailers, numerous sets, a few actors, and dozens of other monsters who were busy putting together a movie. The hustle and bustle of the big screen was more than impressive enough to have them all acting like a group of tourists.

Unfortunately for two of the ghouls, it was a little worse than that. Honey Swamp and Clawdia were having trouble staying with the group. It got so bad that they forgot why they came here in the first place. "I'm sorry, I got to check this out, ya'll," Honey apologized before running off to check out a particular movie set. "It might be my big chance!"

Clawdia didn't last much longer. "Sorry little sis, but I gotta leave you," she said. "They're looking for writers and I can't pass this up. I hope you find your friend," she told Draculaura. She then gave Cody a quick kiss on the cheek before running off.

"How's it going Robecca?" Cody asked a few minutes later. "Any luck?"

The steam-powered ghoul shook her head. "It hasn't started glowing yet, but I'm not giving up. I can feel that it's close…" just then Robecca's chest glowed a bright red for a single second. "That's it! She must be over there!" she headed for a nearby trailer.

"Wait up ghoul!" Clawdeen called out as the rest of the teens followed after Robecca. They all stopped in front of the trailer and read the nameplate on the front.

"Veronica Von Vamp?" Draculaura read in disbelief. "Oh you must be mistaken Robecca. We're looking for Elissabat, not this poser."

Robecca shook her head. "This is the right spot. Look: I'm glowing again." It was true, her chest was bright red.

"Maybe Elissabat is just talking to Veronica?" Draculaura suggested hopelessly.

"Let's find out," Cody said not wanting to wait any longer. He grabbed the door handle and pulled it open. He stepped into the dark trailer along with the other four teens. The trailer was well furnished with carpet covering the floor and silk red window sheets to keep an occupant's privacy. The walls were covered with Veronica Von Vamp movie posters and there was a large mirror and makeup stand up against the wall along with several wigs.

That was where Veronica herself was sitting; a tall, white wig on her head. "What the…?" she stopped powdering her nose and turned to them. "Who are you people? What are you doing in my trailer?"

Draculaura looked around desperately for another person (perhaps hiding) and then stepped forward. "We're very sorry for intruding like this, but…"

"We needed to get in here and see you!" Clawdeen interrupted.

Veronica relaxed slightly. "Well I can always sign an autograph for a fan," she pulled out a long quill.

"Uh, sorry, not actually a fan," Draculaura shrugged. The movie star gave her a strange look. "In fact, I find your portrayal of vampire royalty to be stereotypical and-

"Why is your chest glowing?" Veronica asked Robecca. The others turned to look.

"It is you!" Cody declared. "Robecca here has the vampire heart inside her chest and it glows in your presence. Do you know what that means?"

"Oh no," Draculaura covered her face with her right hand. "Don't say it…"

"That you Veronica Von Vamp, are not only the vampire queen, but also Elissabat!"

Veronica dropped her quill and her skin looked even whiter than normal (if that was possible). "Im-Impossible! How do you even know that name?"

Draculaura approached and placed her hand over the movie star's. "Because Elissabat used to be my best ghoulfriend. Don't you recognize me? I'm Draculaura."

"D-Draculaura?"

"That's right," she nodded. "Wow, I can't believe it's really you. I can't believe your some big shot movie actress. I still remember when you had braces and glasses."

Veronica reached into her pocket and fished out a small black case. Opening it, she placed a very familiar pair of glasses on her nose. "I still have the glasses actually. I wear them off-set."

Recognition lit up in Draculaura's eyes. "Elissabat!" she rushed forward and hugged the other ghoul. "I missed you so much!"

Veronica hugged her back. "I missed you too. But I don't understand, why are you here?"

"It's a long story…" Robecca started. They each took turns explaining what had happened, starting with Draculaura. She explained about Lord Stoker choosing her as the vampire queen, escaping, and then trying to find the real one-her.

Once the story was finished everyone was silent. Veronica appeared to be thinking it all over. "So what your saying is, you came all this way to ask me to be the vampire queen?"

"Well…yeah, something like that."

She stood up suddenly. "I'm sorry. I can't. I won't."

"What?" the other vampire said shocked. "What do you mean? Why not?"

"I just…can't. Being the ruler of our entire race, making all those tough decisions, it's not what I want. I want to be a movie star, not a monarch!" The teens began to plead with her. They used sound arguments backed up with facts, they begged her and even got mad at her, but to no avail. "I have a set to get back to. Thank you for coming but I suggest you let yourselves out."

Veronica pushed past them and left her trailer. "We can't give up!" Draculaura said. She pulled the door back open and ran after her childhood friend. "Veronica come back!"

Suddenly a tall, dark figure appeared in front of her and she ran into him. The pink-ghoul fell on her butt with a groan. Cody helped her up. She looked up and saw the figure was actually Lord Stoker. "Oh no! Not you!"

"Yes…" he seethed. "You have tried my patience to its limit, little ghoul. I have wasted countless hours searching for you. Now my queen, this is what will happen. You will return with me to Transylvania, you will take your place at the court, and you will obey me."

"No!" Draculaura shook her head. "I've already found Elissabat, I just need to convince her…"

"Her? Ha! She is gone," Stoker laughed before grabbing her by the arm. "And you will be the new queen whether you want to or not."

"Hey, let her go!" Cody tried to pull her free.

"That is enough!" Veronica declared. The movie star angrily approached the vampire lord. "You will not treat her like that on my set."

Stoker spared a single glance at Veronica. "I will treat her as I wish! Until the queen's coronation, I am the leader of the vampires. Get out of here you lowly movie star."

'Veronica' smirked. "What's the matter uncle? Don't you recognize your only niece?" she then dramatically gripped the edges of the white wig she was wearing and ripped it off her head revealing a full head of dark-purple hair underneath. To complete the look she put her glasses back on.

Stoker gasped. "E-Elissabat? I haven't seen you in hundreds of years. How is this possible?"

"When I fled Transylvania when I was younger, it was because I knew I was too weak. Too weak to take responsibility, too weak to stop you, but now…" she sighed. "Now I have to accept my place in life. I can't let you manipulate my friend like this, nor can I let you manipulate vampire culture any longer. Lord Stoker, I'm who you've been looking for, for hundreds of years. I am the vampire queen."

"That's…that's impossible! You cannot expect me to believe such nonsense!"

"We have proof," Robecca stepped forward. She opened her chest again, revealing the glowing vampire heart. "Now you can't deny her claim."

"It's true…" The old vampire whispered. For a moment his pride and arrogance was gone, replaced with fear and uncertainty. But then it came back. "It doesn't matter! I am the leader of the vampires and I will not hand that over to some Hollywood bitch! I'll get rid of you all, then no one will ever know!" exposing his fangs and claws, he prepared to attack.

"DOWN!"

Elissabat's voice held such raw power Lord Stoker was forced to his knees. "I-Impossible…"

"What the hell is going on?" Clawdeen asked. She, Cleo, Robecca and Cody were all astonished.

"Oh that? Yeah the vampire leader has complete control over all other vampires," Draculaura explained. "Did I not tell you that?"

Elissabat then compelled Stoker's arms behind his back. "I didn't want to do that, but you gave me no other choice. Lord Stoker, for your crimes against the vampire crown, and against vampire kind itself, you are hereby placed under arrest. I sentence you to un-life in prison."

"No!" Stoker called out. "No please! Have mercy! The vampire prisons are harsh and cruel, and they don't have cable! NOOOO!"

* * *

Once the vampire guards could be summoned, they put Stoker in chains and escorted him to the vampire prison. Elissabat told them to find him a nice cold cell, somewhere near the back. Stoker never stopped screaming, begging for a forgiveness he would never get. Once he was gone it was a mercy not to hear him anymore.

As they took him away, Clawdeen stood next to Cody. "Are you alright with this? With it turning out this way?"

He knew what she meant. "I'm…conflicted," the human sighed. "I don't know. I don't know what I should've done! Sometimes I imagined I'd confront him, reveal my lineage and demand he admit what he did. But would he even remember something like that? From a thousand years ago?

Elissabat sentenced him to life in prison." Cody paused. "I didn't have anything to do with it, but it's still a good punishment. What was I going to do? Stake him through the heart? That would get me in a lot of trouble, and I don't even know if I could do something like that. I'm angry but…maybe not that angry." He looked up at Clawdeen. "This is enough, I think. I don't feel great, but I feel some satisfaction knowing my ancestors' killer is locked away forever."

Clawdeen nodded. "I think you made the right choice. I don't know if it's what I would've done, but it sounds like what you would do, and that's all that matters."

After a minute of silence they went to stand with the others. Elissabat was speaking. "Now Draculaura," she addressed the pink-haired ghoul. "For everything you've done to find the vampire heart, to put me on the throne and assist in stopping Stoker's corruption, I grant you your vampire powers."

Draculaura gasped as a dark red light shaped like electricity covered her body. A rush of power suddenly filled her from her toes up to her pigtails. When the light dispersed she was still standing there, but now she was a little taller. She looked a little older. With a confident look on her face she turned herself into a bat. The others gasped slightly, then began clapping. After flying around for a minute she poofed back into her normal self.

"Thank you so much Elissabat! Thank you, thank you!"

The new vampire queen smiled. "You're welcome. You've certainly earned them." She gave her old friend a few minutes to try out her new powers before speaking again. "I've spoken briefly to the vampire council and announced my bid as successor. Obviously I'm going to have to speak with them at length later, but for now we've already decided to hold my coronation next week.

I assume you and your father will be attending Draculaura?" the pink-haired ghoul nodded. "Excellent. And of course, the rest of you are invited to attend as well, we'd be happy to accommodate you." Her eyes rested on Cody. "Especially you, Mr. Anderson. We've never had a normie attend such an event before. It would certainly set precedent if you were there. In fact…"

She took a few steps forward until she was close enough to wrap her arm around his. "Perhaps you'd like spending some time with me…alone? All this responsibility is quite stressful, I could sure use some help relaxing. Tell me Cody…" she lowered her voice to a whisper. "…have you ever fucked a queen?"

Cody's cheeks went red with embarrassment. Draculaura's however, went red with anger. Despite how quiet she had been, Draculaura had overheard Elissabat's flirting. Her grinding fangs and fiery eyes spoke of an overflowing spring of jealousy.

"THAT'S IT!"

Both Cody and Elissabat's heads turned at the sound of their friend's scream. Draculaura came between them and pushed Elissabat away from Cody. "Get off him!" she turned to glare at her friend. "Listen Elissabat, you're my friend so I'll be polite: back off bitch! Cody's my man! I love him!" she then turned around and in one motion pulled Cody into a deep kiss.

Sparks erupted in their mouths and despite his surprise, Cody kissed back energetically. He had been waiting so long for this moment, and his patience was paying off. They wrapped their arms around each other and the world disappeared. All the people were gone and all the noise with them. They stood on a small meteor in the emptiness of space alone.

An indeterminate amount of time passed and they both opened their eyes. Cody brushed his thumb over her cheek and smiled. "You ready?"

Draculaura nodded and smiled back at him. "Uh huh."

That night they retreated to their single bed in their room at the hotel. They stripped each other naked and admired each other's body. Draculaura's was thin and petite; a lithe form resembling an angelic figure. Her skin was smooth and her breasts small and delicate.

It hurt only for a moment going in. the vampire gasped slightly, but then relaxed. Cody got a rhythm going and soon her gasps were born from pleasure, not pain. Her back arched suddenly when her first orgasm hit and her eyes rolled back into her head. It was the first of many; one for each position they made love in. Then, tired and covered in sweat, Cody shot his seed inside her and Draculaura felt a fullness she had never known before; emotionally and physically. The mark appeared on her hand before morning; making her one of his. She wasn't surprised. Instead she wanted to go again.

The next day they took a plane back to Monster High with their friends. Cody and Draculaura held hands the entire way.

* * *

**A/N: So I've been getting tired of writing this story for a while now. I've been getting a lot of flames and heavy criticism for a story I never wanted people to take all that seriously, along with some other stuff. As a result, I've decided to end this story sooner than expected. It wasn't going to be a whole lot longer anyway, but now there's only going to be 2 or 3 more chapters and that's it. I'll try to wrap up the important stuff but I can't promise I'll get it all. There isn't going to be a sequel story, this is it. Sorry if you're disappointed but I'd like to put this story to rest. Thank you. **

**Reviews are appreciated. Flames are not. **


	30. A Christmas Fusion

**A/N: Hello readers, time for another chapter, one of the last. First, I'd just like to say once again that this story is coming to an end. I received numerous reviews and messages last chapter from people telling me they liked my story and wanted me to continue. I wanted to thank all of you guys, that means a lot to me, but I'm not going to change my mind. However I am going to leave the ending open enough that the story could be continued if another writer wanted to take it up. Second, I know a while ago I promised to put the Freaky Fusion movie into the story, and this chapter is as close as we're going to get. Okay, that's all. Thanks for reading. **

**The Canadian at Monster High**

**Chapter 30: A Christmas Fusion**

It was the morning of December twenty-fifth, nine-thirty to be precise, and Christmas was well underway. There were a few inches of snow lying on the ground and a cold wind blowing through the neighborhood, but inside Cody's new house no one noticed. Everyone was warm and cozy as they sat around opening gifts.

There was a Christmas tree set up in the living room that had been decorated with numerous monster decorations the week earlier as a way to combine both cultures. The space beneath the tree, however, was empty as almost all of the presents had already been opened. The wrapping paper from said gifts was strewn across the floor without care, as the teens hadn't gotten around to cleaning it up.

The ghouls, having previously been clumped together, were now separated, each doing her own thing. Just then, Cody walked out of the kitchen carrying several large plates. Moving around the living room, he handed each of the ghouls a plate in turn. "Who's hungry?"

"Oh!" Draculaura raised her hand. "I am!" The vampire was sitting on the floor cross-legged fiddling with a present from her father. She wore her favorite pink and white polka-dotted pajamas and a pair of slippers. Her hair was tied back in a ponytail.

Cody handed her a plate and smiled. "Well, breakfast is ready." He then moved a few paces to the right where Lagoona sat on a recliner blowing on a cup of hot tea. She wore her teal-green see-through nightgown and pair of panties underneath. Her long blonde hair lay untouched on her shoulders.

"Thanks love," the sea-monster ghoul took the plate.

The human nodded and walked over to the couch where both Frankie and Clawdeen were sitting. Well, "sitting" wasn't quite right. Clawdeen was spread out across the length of the couch lying down. She seemed all the more prominent thanks to her purple lacy bra and the matching thong she wore. Frankie on the other hand, was sitting quietly on the armrest next to the werewolf's feet. She was wearing a worn-out sleeveless shirt and a pair of Cody's old boxers. She actually preferred them to panties, which showed off her cock, though her member was still partially visible hanging out the bottom of her boxers whenever she stood up.

Frankie took the offered plate silently and nodded. Clawdeen on the other hand, groaned dramatically upon being offered one. "Cody…" she moaned, letting her left hand fall over her face. "I'm so hungry…too hungry to get up…" she turned her head slowly to look into his eyes. "…you'll have to feed it to me…"

"You want me to chew it for you too?" he asked playfully. The werewolf raised an eyebrow, as if daring him. "Come on," he grabbed her by the arm and tugged. "Time to get up."

Clawdeen resisted only briefly before walking her toned ass begrudgingly to the kitchen. Cody shook his head, and then looked up to the ceiling. Hovering only a few feet above his head Spectra sat cross-legged in midair. She was wearing dark blue pajama pants and a black top as she wrote another article for her blog on her icoffin.

"Feel like making your way to the kitchen, my ghost girl?"

"Just gotta post this…okay!" she looked up from her phone. "I'm done! Now all my readers will know exactly what I got for Christmas!"

The sound of video game violence caught Cody's attention. He walked over to the side of the room where the big screen TV was propped up on the wall. Right beneath it was the latest human video game console, and only a few feet away were two ghouls: Ghoulia and Toralei. The zombie was wearing a large white t-shirt that was too big for her and nearly covered her bright red panties. The werecat wore nothing; she was absolutely naked as she lay on her stomach holding the controller in front of her.

"What the hell? Where did you come from?" Toralei demanded to know. "How are you so good at this?" Ghoulia moaned, then shrugged, which translated in Cody's mind to "practice mostly".

Cody looked down and sighed. "Toralei, what have I told you about playing video games naked in the living room?"

The werecat smirked, paused the game, then flipped over exposing the top half of her body. "Not to do it of course," she answered. "Every time I do, you can't help but bang me senseless, and I know how jealous that makes all the other ghouls."

"That, or I don't want the neighbors to see," he offered an alternative possibility. Then he handed them both a plate. "Now go get something to eat."

Toralei grabbed the plate out of his hands and leapt to her feet. "Race you Ghoulia! Last one there is a virgin!"

The zombie rolled her eyes. She knew she was the slowest getting anywhere and Toralei loved to tease her about it. "Ignore her," Cody leaned over and kissed her cheek. "We both know you're not a virgin."

Ghoulia smiled and recalled a night almost two week earlier. The human and zombie had been getting closer and closer thanks to their shared hobby, but it wasn't until after Cody had agreed to cosplay with her that Ghoulia allowed him in. After living out one of her dreams the two took off their costumes and then proceeded to fuck in Cody's bed. Once they were finished, they discovered Ghoulia was another lucky member of the harem.

"Gaahh…" she moaned. A voice in his head translated it as, "I love you". Ever since she'd become connected to him, Cody could understand what she was saying. It made communication a lot easier, but it still meant something special to him that they fell in love without having to talk.

Cody walked with Ghoulia back into the kitchen where the last ghoul waited. Cleo had been 'helping' Cody cook the pancakes. At least, that's how she saw it. Mostly she just watched him cook with mild fascination and demanded the right to flip some of the pancakes. Unlike the other ghouls, she was already fully dressed.

Cleo had actually changed a lot since moving in with Cody and his ghouls. It used to be that the sight of all her ghoulfriends (and some who weren't her friends) half-naked might've made her uncomfortable and want to leave the room. But these days she hardly even noticed, she was so used to the craziness of the house; she had adapted to it so well. Some days she wouldn't mind joining them, but she still had her boyfriend Deuce, who probably wouldn't like that in another dude's house.

So she'll keep her clothes on, thank you very much.

"Cody!" Cleo glared as he walked in. Ghoulia passed her by and went to sit down at the dining room table with all the other ghouls. "You never told me how hot that damn grill is! I burned my finger!" she held up her throbbing red index finger and shoved it in front of his face.

"Sorry Cleo," he pushed her finger clear out of the way. "But if it's hot enough to cook food, you should know it's hot enough to cook your finger."

"That is unacceptable!"

The boy shrugged. "If you want I can help you put ice on it."

"I guess…"

"Come on," Cody placed his arm on her shoulder. "Let's go eat." Months earlier, Cleo would've shaken him off and pushed him away, but she didn't. The Egyptian princess allowed the human to lead her to the other room where the other ghouls were waiting.

Twenty minutes later someone knocked on the door. "I'll get it!" Draculaura skipped over to the entrance and opened the door. "Oh Robecca!"

"Robecca?" Cody flew out of his chair and skidded to a stop in front of the door where a fully dressed Robecca stood waiting. "Robecca, you're here!" He ran over and hugged her.

"Oh! Well it's nice to see you too Cody," she giggled. "Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas," he answered back. "I'm so glad you're here."

"There's something I wanted to talk to you-and your family-about. May I come in?"

"Of course!" he gently grasped her metal hand and led her to the dining room where the ghouls had just finished eating. "You just missed breakfast. Are you hungry?"

Robecca shook her head. "No, no, I'm good. Actually I wanted to talk to you all about my father."

"Hexiciah Steam?"

She nodded. "I've been in contact with him recently and he told me he wanted to drop in for a visit." The ghouls looked interested to hear that. "He's in a different place in time right now so he'll be transported back here through the time machine that he has set up in his workshop." She paused. "I was just wondering, with it being Christmas and all, if you'd consider coming with me so we could greet him together? I'd understand if you didn't want to…"

"Sure," Cody answered immediately. "That could be fun. What do you say girls?"

"I don't really like your dad all that much Robecca," Clawdeen admitted. "But I do like you a lot. Sure, I'm game."

"I wouldn't mind getting out of this stuffy house for a bit," Cleo answered with her arms crossed.

"Oh! Can I put it on my blog?" Spectra asked. "A time machine in an underground workshop. Now that'll get me some hits!"

"Well then," Cody smiled. "I think that's a yes. Let's go!"

* * *

It was almost an hour later before the teens (now fully dressed) arrived at school and Robecca showed them to the secret entrance. Marveling at the mystery of the hidden elevator, they all took a ride underground. It took them another hour to make their way to Hexiciah Steam's workshop through all the traps and dead ends. Turns out it was harder with a group than just going alone.

The group of nine ghouls and one boy were more than relieved when Robecca announced they were there, and led them inside. "Thank Ra!" Cleo complained. "If I had known it was going to take that long I would've stayed home and eaten Christmas cookies all day instead."

"Sorry ghouls," Robecca made an apologetic face. "The way out will be quicker-promise!"

The room contained many wonders and numerous things to look at. The teens spread out to different corners each drawn by something different. Robecca reminded them not to touch anything, less they turn it on or worse-break it. Meanwhile the robot-girl walked over to a large machine covered in a dusty tarp. She pulled the tarp off and tossed it, before turning on a nearby control panel.

"Over here ghouls," she began typing on the machine's keyboard. "I've found the time machine. My father should be coming through any 'time' now."

Cody and most of the other ghouls heard her and walked over. Unfortunately, not all of them. "Ooohh," Toralei marveled at another machine, this one sleek and shiny. It was shaped similar to a large, clear globe on a wide base with pillars on each side. "Shiny! What does this do?" she poked the globe-shaped part. All of a sudden it began to glow. The globe started spinning, picking up speed with each rotation. Light blue rays radiated from the center and steam began hissing out.

"Rawrr!" Toralei shielded her eyes as steam hit her full in the face. "Make it stop!"

Hearing the noise, Cleo turned back and headed for the werecat. "Toralei what the hell are you doing? That "no touch" rule applied to you!"

"I can't help it," she shrugged. "I'm a curious kitty, and it was shiny!"

By now the others had also heard the loud rumblings coming from the strange machine along with the two ghouls arguing. "What's going on?" Draculaura ran over. "Do you two need help?"

Robecca gasped when she spotted what was happening. "Oh no! Everyone stay away!" she warned the others; the last thing she wanted was more people approaching the machine. Instead she ran over herself. "Toralei, Cleo, Draculaura, run!"

"What is it? What's going on?" Cleo asked.

"What is this thing?" Toralei hissed at the machine. "I don't like it!"

"There's no time!" Robecca exclaimed; her voice filled with worry. "We have to get away from it now! It's too dangerous!"

Draculaura stared at the spinning globe. "I think…it's too late," she gulped. The other three turned to look and when they did, a bright, dark-blue light swept over them.

The teens on the other side of the room saw it coming and luckily Cody reacted fast. "Run!" they didn't need telling and soon all six of them were pushing and shoving through the door. Once the last one (Ghoulia) got through Clawdeen shut it behind her. There was a loud smashing sound, and then everything went quiet.

They decided to wait a minute to be sure, and then opened the door back up. There was no residue blue light anywhere, and the room appeared mostly unchanged. The only difference was a few knocked over chairs and tables. Frankie stuck her head inside, and when nothing jumped out at her she cautiously crept in.

"C-Cleo?" she whispered as she tip-toed inside with the other teens behind her. "Draculaura? Robecca?...Toralei?" there was no immediate answer.

As they walked further in they spotted two bodies-both on their knees near the machine. The globe-shaped object had been shattered like glass and its remains littered the base. One of the two bodies stood up.

"Oh my head…" said Draculaura's voice. "That was not fun…"

"Stupid Toralei," spoke Robecca's voice. "That idiot could've gotten us all killed. What was she thinking, playing around with my father's experiments like that?"

Cody took a step closer and frowned. He then realized both voices were coming from the same body and gasped.

The other body stood up, wavered for a moment, but then straightened itself out. "Damn you Toralei," Cleo's voice spoke. "Next time you try that I'll mummify you and lock you in a sarcophagus!"

"Oww, stop it Cleo!" Toralei's voice said. "I've already got a headache, don't yell in my ear!"

Cody turned to this second body. Once again, both voices came from the same mouth.

"I'm not yelling in your ear, I'm…" Cleo looked down at her body and screamed. "AAHHH! What the fuck? What happened to me?"

"Rawwr!" Toralei reacted much the same way. "What'd you do to me? Is this a nightmare or am I really drunk right now?"

Cody looked the ghoul up and down. She appeared to be both Cleo and Toralei…together. Their bodies had fused, and her appearance matched. She had Cleo's height and long hair, only now it was a purplish red color with one streak of orange-black. She had Toralei's cat ears and fangs but was missing the tail and her skin was mostly Cleo's except the face: all Toralei. Her outfit consisted of an expensive open-faced light green jacket over a skin-tight one piece that went from chest to ankles and seemed to combine Egyptian with Cat motifs.

_Toralei and Cleo?_ Cody thought. "Cleolei?"

"What is this?" Cody's head swerved back to the other person when he heard Draculaura's voice. "This isn't my body!"

"Calm down Draculaura."

"Robecca? Why can I hear you in my head? Why are you controlling my body?"

The same mouth then switched to Robecca's voice. "Because we've been fused together. When Toralei accidentally activated my father's machine, it fused both of us together into a single entity."

"Dracubecca," Cody uttered. The fusion ghoul nodded. Similar to Cleolei, Dracubecca was physically Draculaura and Robecca mashed together. She had long, beautiful black hair that curled at the bottom, with multiple strands of both pink and blue. Coming out of her back were small vampire wings, only they were made of metal. In a similar pattern was her skin. It was a dull pink similar to Draculaura's skin, but it was clearly made of metal; the rivets gave it away. Her outfit consisted of a matching blouse and skirt of pink, blue and black in multiple designs and long black boots.

"You saying this was my fault?" Cleolei asked. "Of course it was your fault!" she answered herself.

"What kind of machine was that Robecca?" Frankie asked. "Why would it just combine two ghouls together?"

"To be honest…I don't know. Dad never explained what everything was," she admitted. "But he did tell me what was safe and what wasn't and what I should stay away from. He told me that machine that did this to us was unfinished and unstable, and now whatever it was it's gone forever."

"Forget the machine!" Cleo's voice screeched out. "What about us? I demand you un-fuse us right now!"

"Can you even do that Robecca?" Lagoona asked.

"I-I don't know how," she shied away from their glances. "I told you, I don't even know what that machine was." Cleolei's face turned red. She looked ready to scream, but she never got the chance.

"Then it's a good thing I do."

Robecca turned around to find her father and creator walk out of the time machine. "Dad!" she ran over to hug him. Unfortunately she stumbled in her new body, now half under Draculaura's control and fell onto him. "Oh! Sorry."

"It seems I've caught you all in a bit of a mess," he said humorously. "But I guess it's partially my fault; that was my experiment after all. Well don't worry, I won't leave you four in such a state."

"Does that mean you know how to un-fuse us?" Draculaura looked up hopefully.

"I believe so. I have another machine that I believe I could convert into a chamber that would turn one back into two. It'll take some work first though and I'll need some help. Robecca? Ghoulia? Mind giving an old man a hand?" The ghouls agreed. "Splendid! We'll have this up and running in no time."

* * *

Half an hour later Hexiciah was finished. It went quicker than everyone expected, partially thanks to his two assistants. Mostly Ghoulia; Robecca had a difficult time controlling her body with Draculaura there. Even so, everyone was relieved when it was finished. They had nothing to do but listen to Cleo and Toralei argue inside the same body.

"I'm going first!" Cleolei spoke in Cleo's voice as she pushed forward. The chamber was large enough for one person to stand inside, but the tall ghoul found she needed to take her heels off to fit. "Start it up!"

"Maybe I should explain how this works first?" the cyborg suggested.

Cody examined the chamber. "Is this thing even safe?"

"Doesn't matter!" Cleolei said, not giving it another thought. "I'll risk it. Turn it on!"

Hexiciah shrugged before flipping the lever down. "You might feel a slight tingle."

The chamber lit up as a line of electricity ran through it. The others looked on in curiosity and concern. Judging by the look on Cleolei's face and how her body was twitching, she was feeling the "tingle". It only took thirty seconds before there was a burst of steam and it was over.

The teens (and Hexiciah) all moved closer to get a better look. They were all disappointed however when only one ghoul stepped (fell) out. Cleolei's body was smoking slightly, but that appeared to be the only change. The fused ghoul looked herself up and down with a kind of dismayed look on her face.

"Why…didn't it work?"

"I'm not sure," Hexiciah rubbed his chin furiously with his normal hand. "But I'm not giving up. I'm going to run some tests on both of you. That should give us some answers."

The time-traveler hooked both Cleolei and Dracubecca up to _another _machine, this one with small sensors covering their bodies. This machine was hooked up to a computer which spat out page after page of information. The teens waited as he read through and interpreted it all. He said nothing, but occasionally nodded or grunted appreciatively.

"Any luck, dad?" Robecca asked when he reached the end of the page.

"I believe I've learned why my machine didn't de-fuse Toralei and Cleo," he answered, putting the notes down. Hearing this, the teens listened up. "Both ghouls inhabit the same body so my machine should've separated them, but it couldn't because they're unstable. You see," he addressed Cleolei specifically, "you're both rejecting the fusion and trying to pull apart. My machine can't safely un-fuse you while you're like that, it's too risky to even try."

"So…So what are you saying?" Cleo asked. "Are we…stuck like this?"

Hexiciah shook his head. "You both need to stop rejecting what is happening to you. You need to work together and accept each other. My machine won't work until you can learn to act as one."

"Oh great!" the Egyptian princess moaned. "That could take a hundred years! Of all the ghouls I could've been fused with, why did it have to be Toralei?"

"Just lucky I guess," Toralei shrugged their shared body.

"About that," Hexiciah coughed politely into his hand. "I'm afraid there's a bit of a snag. You only have twenty-four hours from when you were first fused in order to un-fuse. After that time your cells will have successfully combined and there will be no separating you. You'll be fused permanently.

"Permanently?" Toralei exclaimed. "Rawr! No!"

Robecca gasped. "Are you sure father?" The man nodded. "Then we've no time to waste. We'll have to get started immediately."

"Maybe we should head back to my place," Cody suggested. "It might be easier if the girls learned to work together there."

"Splendid idea Cody," Hexiciah nodded. "I have every confidence we'll be able to succeed, but it'll still take a while-hours at least." He glanced over at Dracubecca fondly. "Don't worry Robecca, I'm sure you can do it. By the looks of it you'll have the easier time." His eyes briefly darted toward Cleolei as she argued with herself.

"Thanks Dad."

"I hope so Mr. Steam."

* * *

The large group made their way back to Cody's home in the monster neighborhood. This trip back turned out to be difficult enough for the two fusion ghouls, who both struggled with control. Both Cleo and Toralei seemed to want to be in control at the same time-causing a lot of arguing and little walking. Draculaura and Robecca on the other hand, were the opposite. Neither ghoul wanted to take control and both struggled when they did. Particularly Draculaura, who wasn't used to both the increased height and Robecca's rocket boots.

It was a relief when they finally made it inside. "This is not how I wanted to spend my Christmas," Cleo pouted.

"We can agree on that, at least." Toralei sat them down on the couch in the living room. "Can I take my clothes off now?"

"No!" Cleo forced both arms up to cover her chest. "We are not stripping!" Toralei sighed and called Cleo a prude.

"That's enough you two," Cody reprimanded them. Then he turned to the older man. "So what should we do first sir?"

"You'll have to figure that out on your own I'm afraid," he sat down in a comfortable armchair. "I'm no psychologist and quite frankly, I'm beat." He paused. "Would you mind talking to me for a while Cody? I'd love to discuss how you've been doing."

Cody agreed. Clawdeen stepped forward. "Come on ghouls, it's up to us to figure this out! This may not be what we wanted to do today, but Draculaura, Robecca, Cleo and even Toralei are our friends. They need our help."

"If it'll get me away from Toralei, I'll do it," Cleo volunteered.

"Okay, I'll work with Cleolei," the werewolf said. "They'll need a firm hand. Who wants to help Dracubecca?"

"Oh I will!" Frankie raised her hand. "I already have a few ideas that I think will work wonders."

"Thanks Frankie," Draculaura moved over and hugged her green friend. Unfortunately, she squeezed too hard and Frankie found herself unable to breathe. Dracubecca let go. "Oops, sorry. Don't know my own strength."

Frankie forgave her, and the one big group separated into three smaller groups. The first group consisted of Cody and Hexiciah, who stuck around in the living room to talk. Lagoona, Spectra and Ghoulia hung around to listen. The second group was Clawdeen and Cleolei, who went downstairs to the basement. The third and last group was just Frankie and Dracubecca and they went to the backyard.

"Why are we outside Frankie?" Robecca's voice asked.

"So we'll have plenty of room to work," the Franken-ghoul answered. "And you won't have to worry about breaking anything."

Dracubecca cringed. "Breaking anything?"

"The first thing you need to work on is being able to walk around. I want you to jog around the backyard until you can do it like a normal person."

"That sound be easy," Draculaura sounded relieved.

"No problem," Robecca agreed. "Let's get started." Neither of them did anything. "Draculaura, would you like to…?"

"Oh no," she shook their head. "Please Robecca, you go first."

"That's very kind of you, but I insist…"

"No, no, I couldn't. You first please."

Frankie slapped herself on the face. "This is what I was talking about. Neither of the two of you wants to take control, but someone has to. Okay, I want Robecca to take control first, once around the yard. Then Draculaura. Once you've got that down I want you both to go at once."

The ghouls found this difficult even going one at a time. Robecca had to go around the yard several times before Frankie thought it was adequate. On Draculaura's first run she accidentally activated their rocket boots and went soaring through the fence. It was only once she understood how their body worked that she was able to get around the yard without destroying anything.

Then they tried together; what a disaster. It was as if each ghoul was controlling one side of the body. Neither was in sync with the other and they usually ended up face-down in the grass. At one point Draculaura started sobbing and Frankie realized they needed to try something else.

* * *

Meanwhile in the basement, Clawdeen wasn't having any better luck. On the positive side, both Cleo and Toralei had little trouble controlling Cleolei's body on their own. The problem was they couldn't get any farther than that. Neither wanted to compromise or give up any control and after much awkward jerking and hissing, it usually ended with Toralei forcing Cleolei to punch herself in the face.

"Would you two QUIT IT!" Clawdeen screamed. Cleolei's mouth opened, but then shut. "We need to try something else."

"Like what?" Toralei wondered.

"Like…silence," Clawdeen hadn't realized what she was going to say until she said it, but once she had it sounded like the right thing. "There's no point in trying to control your body if you two don't like each other. If you don't understand one another. I'm going to give you some time alone and I want you to sit here and try to get along."

Cleolei scoffed, then spoke in Cleo's voice. "And how are we supposed to do that?"

"Talk to each other," was her answer. "Ask questions, use your fusion powers or whatever. Sit there in silence if you have to, just don't argue. I'll be back in a bit." Cleo and Toralei objected, but Clawdeen told them to stay and headed back upstairs.

Cleolei sat on the floor and crossed her arms. "Now what?"

"Let's just sit here quietly. I don't exactly want to talk right now."

"Well me either," Toralei agreed. "Except…I don't want to be stuck fused to you forever. Wouldn't it be better…?"

"To talk?" Cleo finished her sentence. "It's so hard to talk when I can hear your thoughts in my head. I can barely think anymore!"

"Same. My brain is like a car crash-your thoughts smashed into my thoughts and damn, it's a mess."

"Maybe that's what we should be thinking about. Trying to sort through everything, or at least stop all the noise."

Toralei agreed, and straightened Cleolei's back and began breathing deeply. For a few minutes neither ghoul said anything. The werecat was the one who finally broke the silence. "It worked. It doesn't hurt anymore. I can keep your thoughts out now."

"Me too," Cleo agreed. "But I can also go into your thoughts. I can hear what you're thinking clearly, and why."

"Really?" Toralei concentrated. "Hey your right, but I can go even further. I can see your memories…and even your deepest secrets."

"Hey wait!" Cleo objected. "Get out of there! I didn't give you permission!"

"No way! This is too good!" Toralei laughed as she plunged deeper into Cleo's mind. "I can't believe you did that!"

"Stop it!"

"Oh gross that's just…"

"No more!"

"Oh my ghoul, do you really like-

"Enough!" Cleo exclaimed. "Shut up! Shut up! SHUT UP!" she slammed Cleolei's hands over her ears.

Just then Clawdeen walked back down the stairs. "Are you two still arguing?!"

* * *

Over in the backyard, Frankie was having much better luck with her fused friend. Dracubecca had stopped trying to move around and instead focused on uniting the two people she was composed of. Similar to Cleo and Toralei, Draculaura and Robecca had also learned how to control their thoughts and access each other's. The difference was, neither of them abused it. They shared equally with each other to form a deep bond.

"This is fangtastic Robecca!" Draculaura giggled. "I feel like I've just discovered a long lost sister I never knew I had."

"A twin sister," the robot grinned. "I know the feeling. In fact, I can even feel it when you do."

"This is voltageous!" Frankie clapped her hands. "You two are doing really well. Maybe you should give controlling your fused body another try?"

The two agreed, and after much laughing, began to move around the backyard together. They were both in control, knowing what the other one wanted and attempting to adjust as necessary. Frankie was very pleased with their progress. They were no longer moving around like someone with a physical disability or falling down everywhere. Now they could move naturally, almost like a normal person.

When Dracubecca stopped, Frankie went over to congratulate the two, but she never got the chance. "It's not perfect," Robecca said. At least, Frankie thought it was Robecca. It also sounded a little like Draculaura.

"It's still good, you're almost there." But Frankie knew the other ghoul had a point. She had noticed small instances of instability; awkward motions and tiny slips.

Dracubecca shook her head. "We're still not completely in sync. We're two minds thinking similar things, working together, but we're not the same mind making decisions."

"What should we do Robecca?" Draculaura asked.

"Meditate," she answered.

"Meditate?" Frankie raised an eyebrow.

"We must go deep inside ourselves, together," the robot girl explained. "I think then we'll be able to find what we need."

"Agreed," Draculaura nodded Dracubecca's head. "I trust you Robecca, and I love you."

"I love you too, my pink vampire."

Desiring complete concentration, the fusion ghoul went inside and found an empty room in which to meditate. Frankie waited outside the shut door. She paced back and forth for a while before taking a break. When she came back half an hour later the door was slightly ajar.

Frankie went inside. Dracubecca was sitting on the bed with her legs crossed. When the door shut she opened her eyes. "Hello Frankie," Dracubecca spoke in a voice that was both Draculaura and Robecca. It was their voices overlapping each other-saying the same words as one. "We've been waiting for you."

"Whoa," the green-skinned girl looked surprised. "Robecca? Draculaura? What's with the voice?"

The fused ghoul shook her head. "We are Dracubecca now, Frankie. We went deep inside ourselves as two ghouls, but when we came out, we were one. This feeling is…indescribable." She stood up. "We am in complete control now."

"That's…great!" Frankie smiled. "Now the machine will work. I'm so proud of you both!"

Dracubecca ignored her. "It's strange really, yet perfectly natural. We know what both ghouls think. We know their thoughts, feelings, preferences, We even have Draculaura's mark." She glanced down at the marking on her right hand.

Suddenly a wave of raw emotion spread through Dracubecca and her eyes widened and tears started to form. "I…I have it…"

"Dracubecca?"

"I have the mark!" she spoke now only in Robecca's voice. "I'm part of the harem as Dracubecca!" her voice filled with excitement and emotion. She sank to her knees. "I can feel it!" she looked up at Frankie. "I can feel you, and Lagoona and Spectra and all the rest! And Cody!" Tears ran down her cheeks. "I can feel him most of all," she placed Dracubecca's hand over her chest, "right here. Inside me."

And then she broke down sobbing. Frankie helped her back up to the bed. Later, after she composed herself, Draculaura explained what had happened to Frankie. The two ghouls had reached the point of stability, and then gone far enough that their minds joined as one.

It was only then that the Robecca side of Dracubecca discovered she was also now joined with Cody through the mark; the fusion alone didn't do it as their minds weren't close enough. The Robecca side of the two was so emotionally overcome that it immediately broke the "mental fusion" that made them of one mind.

"She's very upset," Draculaura stated rather redundantly.

Even afterwards, Robecca wouldn't calm down completely. She was still unhappy and distressed. It wasn't until Cody came into the room a few minutes later. Frankie hadn't told anyone what happened, but the human seemed to already know.

"Girls…" he whispered. "Robecca, I know." He opened his arms. Both ghouls as one then leapt into his arms. Cody found himself crying, and not because of Dracubecca's impressive strength squeezing him. But because he had felt her there, for a moment, in Dracubecca. Even if it was gone now, what he felt was real.

* * *

An hour after all that, Clawdeen was still in the basement with Cleolei. "I give up," the werewolf sighed. "I don't know what else to try. If you two won't let each other in, then there's nothing I can do to help. Good luck with the de-fusion tomorrow."

Toralei had Cleolei bite her lip as she watched Clawdeen leave again. "What's her problem? Werewolves are always so touchy."

"Don't talk to me," Cleo deadpanned. "I'm ignoring you."

"What, are you still mad about before?" the werecat scoffed. "Don't be such a drama queen, it wasn't a big deal. I've done plenty of embarrassing stuff to match." Cleo muttered something that sounded like disbelief. "What, don't believe me? Go ahead and look into my mind. I'll show you."

Cleo hesitated. "You'd show me embarrassing things that happened to you, for free? I don't believe you. You've always hated me Toralei, why would you make yourself vulnerable like that?"

"I don't know," Cleolei's shoulder shrugged. "I guess I don't really hate you. Not after looking inside your head. I'd have probably done some of those same things if I were in your heels."

"Really? Okay show me." Cleolei took a deep breath as Toralei let Cleo inside. She showed her various things that no one else will ever know. No one. "…you're even crazier than I thought," she finally said.

"Hey he stole twenty bucks from me. What else was I supposed to do?"

And then just like that, Cleo laughed. She giggled and chuckled until tears ran down her face. When she was done it was Toralei's turn to start laughing. They laughed until there was nothing left inside and then they were silent.

"Let's never tell anyone what just happened."

"Agreed," Toralei had Cleolei nod. "So now that I've seen into your head and know what you like, want to do something we'd both find fun?"

"Alright, I'm intrigued."

"You'll have to give me control though."

"Ughh," Cleo groaned. "Fine."

Cleolei stood up, stretched, and then walked upstairs. She prowled the halls silently. The house seemed strangely empty and the few ghouls they came across were otherwise occupied.

Cody had finished with Dracubecca over half an hour ago. She had calmed down and said she needed some time to think-which he gladly gave her. He never completely understood what was going on. All he knew was that Hexiciah went in after he did to talk to his daughter, and that seemed like a good thing.

He had just finished having a snack in the kitchen when he ran into Cleolei. "Oh hey Cleo, Toralei. How goes the practice?"

"Cody!" Toralei's voice came from Cleolei's mouth. "I missed my boy-toy. Come here!" she rushed forward and caught his lips in a quick five-second kiss. The werecat had only intended to embarrass both Cody and Cleo, and get the Egyptian to admit something to herself, but something else happened instead.

"Toralei! You shouldn't do that with-" but his sentence was cut short when he saw Cleolei fall to her knees. Her long hair fell forward and covered her face. "Are you okay?"

A few seconds passed in silence before her head whipped up and she got back to her feet. "We are fine," she answered in both voices. "We know what we want now. We both agree."

"What…?"

Cleolei lunged forward and pushed Cody up against the nearest wall. Her hands grasped the human's and held them back as her lips enveloped his. She kissed him full-on-intensity for a minute before dragging the boy over to Cleo's room. She shut the door.

The fused ghoul ripped off her outfit like it was out of season before doing the same to the human. His body reacted before he could and soon Cleolei's mouth was filled with cock. After bringing him to release in her mouth (and sucking it down like warm milk) the fusion climbed on top and drove his cock balls-deep inside her. She screamed like a cat and a queen as she rode him. It was wild, hot and painful and it lasted almost an hour. At the end her pussy was leaking semen and the two ghouls had never felt closer.

* * *

"…we shouldn't have done that."

"Says who?" You enjoyed it, didn't you?"

"Well yes…but…"

"But…?"

"…I have…a boyfriend..."

"That doesn't matter. It was worth it right?"

"…"

"…right? Wasn't it?"

* * *

The teens waited until the next day to head back to Steam's workshop. They left bright and early to make sure there would be enough time to turn two fused girls into four un-fused girls. Neither Cleolei nor Dracubecca gave the group any trouble or slowed them down. Both ghouls were actually rather quiet the whole way; though Cleolei did seem impatient to get there.

They arrived with thirty minutes to spare, but Hexiciah wouldn't allow them to just jump into his machine right away. He decided it would be safest if he warmed it up first and ran a few tests to make sure everything was working fine.

There weren't any problems. The machine was working as intended, but the tests had cut into their time. Now there was just over ten minutes left. "Come on Mr. Steam!" Cleolei tapped her foot repeatedly as Cleo spoke. "We're almost out of time!"

"Yeah, what she said," Toralei agreed. "I do not want to be stuck like this!"

"Alright, it should work fine," the cyborg stepped away from the machine.

"Finally!" Cleolei spoke. She practically leapt into the chamber. Ghoulia pulled the lever and the process began.

"I can't say I'll miss listening to those two argue from the same body," Clawdeen told her best friends. "I hope they got along well enough for this to work."

"Don't worry," Cody assured her. "I'm sure they work together very well now."

Steam erupted from the machine and Hexiciah counted down. "Three…two…one."

The chamber door opened and two ghouls fell out.

"Cleo!"

"Toralei!"

Lagoona and Frankie helped them to their feet. "Are you alright?" the sea-monster ghoul asked the Egyptian princess.

"I have a splitting headache," she held her forehead gingerly. "And I could use a manicure," she gazed down at her fingers. "Wait, these are my hands! I'm me again!" she then did something very un-Cleo-like. She jumped up and down in excitement. "Yes! Yes Yes!"

A few feet away Toralei was also enjoying the separation. "Oh yeah, glad to be a werecat again! But I think that machine took one of my nine lives." She glanced over at Cleo. "No hard feelings though, right?"

"No hard feelings, ghoulfriend."

Hexiciah turned to Dracubecca. "Alright you two, it's your turn now. You better hurry, there's only a few minutes left."

"Thanks dad," Robecca spoke in her voice. "But no thanks. Draculaura and I have decided to stay like this."

"What?" Everyone exclaimed.

"We want to remain as Dracubecca," Draculaura explained. "We've thought it over and this is what we want."

"Are you ghouls sure?" Frankie asked. "You can't un-fuse if you change your mind."

"She's right," Hexiciah nodded. "Robecca think about what you're doing. Are you-

"I'm sure dad," Robecca interrupted. "This is what I want, no, this is what I've been searching for. For months I've felt empty, like something was missing inside of me. Now I know what that emptiness was, and being fused to Draculaura fills it. I feel like this is where I belong. Please don't try to stop me."

"I…I won't stop you," her father sighed. "I love you Robecca, and ever since I created you, you've been like a miracle to me. Everything you do amazes me and as a father I couldn't be prouder. If you say this is what you were meant to do, then I believe you. Go ahead, do what makes you happy."

"What about you Draculaura?" Cody spoke up. "I know why Robecca wants to do this, but do you? Or are you just trying to make her happy?"

"I know I can't explain it," Draculaura struggled for the right words. "You're partially right, I do want to make Robecca happy, but only because she makes me happy. Being fused to her was been fangtastic in ways I can't explain. I've never felt so close to someone, and I don't want it to end. I want to make her happy, but I also want to be happy. Does that make sense?"

Cody nodded hesitantly. "Promise you'll still be Draculaura once it's permanent?"

"I'll always be Draculaura, I'll just be Robecca too. It's kinda nice actually. I won't be so scared all the time. I'll always have someone there to cheer me up."

"It's almost time," Clawdeen checked her watch. "Last chance. Are you sure?"

"We're sure!" they spoke together.

The group waited with bated breath as the last two minutes ticked by. Dracubecca stood perfectly still and waited with her eyes closed. Finally time was up and a bright, blinding light emanated from her body. Everyone shielded their eyes.

When they could look again they saw Dracubecca standing there, just like before. Only now something was different, but no one could put their finger on what. She almost seemed more complete."Dracu…becca?" Cody spoke slowly.

The ghoul nodded. "We're here Cody, it's us."

"What's it like?" Spectra asked. "I gotta know!"

"It's just like the first time we joined our minds together," she explained. "Only…more. We have all of Draculaura and Robecca's memories together, along with everything else that made them special. We feel both sensitive and intelligent, emotional and smart."

"Cute and spunky?" Clawdeen volunteered.

Dracubecca nodded. "We hope you don't mind if I join your harem this way. We promise we'll love you all the same Cody."

"I don't mind at all."

The vampire-robot fusion rushed over on her rocket boots and hugged him tight. He leaned forward and kissed her gently. Once they finished he took her hand and looped his fingers through hers. "Let's go home."

Dracubecca agreed, and so did everyone else. Even Hexiciah Steam decided he'd extend his vacation for a few days and just hang out. He could always time-travel to the Dark Ages next week.

Everyone was happy and laughing. Only Cleo hung back a little. She pretended to drop something and soon everyone had gone past her. She took a deep breath and let it out as a sob. Everyone else was so happy, but she knew something was wrong. The Egyptian wanted to be alone-to think. Everything was different now.

She gazed down at her open palm where a familiar mark now covered her hand.

* * *

**A/N: So I know the Robecca storyline has been a long time coming. I've been planning it this way forever and I hope it came out right. A number of people have tried to guess how Robecca would join the harem, but only one person guessed right. Congrats to them! **

**I've decided there will be 2 more chapters, however both will be shorter than normal. On the plus side I intend to upload them both together. **

**Reviews are appreciated. **


	31. Cleo's Decision

**A/N: Welcome to the last 2 chapters of this crossover. I finished early, so I decided there was no reason to wait another week. I want to thank everyone who liked this story and encouraged me to keep writing it. I've never written a story this long before, and part of my success is thanks to you guys. I hope you enjoy the end and thanks for reading. **

**The Canadian at Monster High**

**Chapter 31: Cleo's Decision**

Sweat glistened off Cleo's skin. A fiery heat radiated from both their bodies. Her long fingernails sunk deep into his back, holding on for dear life. Small but supple breasts bounced up and down with every thrust. The Egyptian ghoul's neck arched back after a particularly powerful blow-her gasp echoed throughout the room. His member was like a drill finding its way through to her deepest places. Bringing back her head, she dove into his mouth. Her lips devoured his and her tongue wrestled with his own. She had never felt such heat, such passion, such-

"…you hear me, miss De Nile?"

"…Cody…oh Cody, more…"

"Miss De Nile!" The man raised his voice. "Are you sleeping in my class?"

The spell of sleep was broken and Cleo flung her head off her desk where it had been resting. A red mark now covered one side of her face. As she sputtered out a reply, the other students laughed.

"Detention miss De Nile!" The teacher exclaimed, fuming. "I will not have you sleeping in my class."

"D-Detention?" she sputtered. "For this? That's not fair!"

"Would you like to make it a double?" she kept her mouth shut. "That's what I thought. Now turn to page three-hundred and twenty-four…"

Seventeen minutes later the bell rang and Cleo walked out of class with the rest of the students. She yawned lazily before heading over to her locker. Fumbling with the lock she cursed. She would have to start over. Gritting her teeth she began again. It hadn't been a good day for Cleo. Or a good week. Or even a good month.

It had been over a month since Christmas, and a lot had changed. Or was it that everything had merely returned to normal? She wasn't sure anymore-about a lot of things. She still went to Monster High, she still dated Deuce and she still had the same friends.

But she had moved back home. After a heartfelt but totally fake apology she had convinced her father she was ready to return to the family and moved back into the mansion. It was just like she remembered it-only emptier. Had it always been this big? This quiet? Where was all the chaos? Where was Spectra taking inappropriate photos, Ghoulia watching anime with the volume turned up, and Toralei running around naked? And where the hell was Cody, fucking every ghoul in sight?

Cleo shook her head. She wasn't supposed to think about…_him_…anymore. Not since she fused with Toralei and fucked him behind her boyfriend's back and then found out she was marked. She could never bring herself to tell Deuce. It wasn't like she remembered it that well anyway. Though she dreamt about it often enough. But no, these days she avoided the human as best she could.

She wasn't happy, but at least she was faithful. At least everything hadn't fallen apart and her life wasn't over. That was good…right?

The last class of the day got out and Cleo begrudgingly headed to detention. Suddenly, she felt a familiar urge run through her loins and the last thing she wanted was to stay in school. This sort of thing had grown more common since the mark had appeared. Her lust for sex had tripled and she was horny now, all of the time.

She did her best to sate their urges. Whenever she could Cleo would fuck Deuce. Before school, after school, sometimes during school in the locker room. Luckily for her, he had the appetite for it. It didn't surprise her. She had heard the rumors back when they were broken up; about how he was a regular Casanova-fucking ghouls left and right. Not as often as Cody, but that was never a fair comparison.

Speaking of unfair comparisons, the sex wasn't as good either. Oh it was alright, his dick was decent, but she was never satisfied and it never lasted for long. It seemed these days it lasted shorter and shorter each time. Sometimes she was reminded of the gangbang she was in months ago. All those cocks at once, the memory made her wish for it, but then she'd shake her head. That was something she regretted, and she wasn't _that far_ gone yet. Plus, it always reminded her of Cody and how he helped her.

So instead of running back to her car and shoving her favorite dildo up her cunny, Cleo took a seat in the detention hall. She was unhappy to see-but not surprised-Toralei seated in the back chewing gum. _Just ignore her_, she thought. _And don't think about sex, don't think about sex, don't think about sex…_

The classroom was mostly empty. Halfway through, the teacher got up to go to the bathroom and left them unattended. To Cleo's dismay, Toralei walked up and sat down in the seat beside her. "Hey prissy bitch," she leaned back in the seat. "What's up?"

Cleo scoffed. "Piss off, Toralei." She tried to shoo her away with her hand, but that was a mistake. The werecat caught a look at the fingerless gloves she had on.

"Ha!" she let out a bark-like laugh. "What is this? Are you covering your mark? Are you so ashamed?"

Cleo ripped her hand back. "W-What are you blabbering about? M-Mark? You don't know what you're talking about!"

Toralei laughed cruelly. "Rawr, don't try to play me, Cleo. You think I don't know? We all know."

"W-We?" Cleo gulped. Suddenly she felt as if she was in a nightmare, as if all her fears were coming true out of nowhere. "Who is 'we'?"

"Everyone in the harem of course," Toralei answered as if it wasn't even worth the effort. "And Cody himself of course. You realize we can feel it right? I have to feel you Cleo, every day, just like I feel all the other ghouls."

"I can't," she stated quickly. "I don't feel anyone but myself."

"That's because you're not trying. You have to open up." She paused. "But you probably won't. I guess I can't blame you. I remember when I got the mark. Like you, I fought back and resisted. Didn't do me any good, but I'll give you credit for lasting this long. Must be cause you only fucked him as a fusion."

"I…I don't want to talk about this," Cleo whispered. She looked around hastily as if expecting to discover someone watching them.

"Listen, Cody feels really bad about it," Toralei admitted. "He understands you didn't want this and that's why he and the others agreed to give you space and not force you. But you know, you really should come back home. You'll feel much better-trust me."

Cleo stood up suddenly. "I have to go!" she threw her backpack over her shoulders and headed out the classroom door, despite detention not being over.

Toralei rolled her eyes and was about to give it up as a waste of time, but then ran out into the hall after her. Cupping her hands, she shouted at the Egyptian ghoul. "You can come home whenever you want Cleo! It's your home too, and you'll always be welcome. Oh yeah, and he loves you too!"

Cleo felt as if a hand was gripping her heart and squeezing as she ran through the halls, not giving a thought to where she was going. Where could she go? Part of her felt as if she was running away from the only place she could go. Images of the boy she refused to think about passed through her head. For the first time in what felt like an eternity she allowed herself to say his name.

"Cody…"

* * *

_They know…they know…they all know!_

"So…are you going to tell me what happened? What's got you down?"

_He knows…he knows…he's always known! _

"Hello? Earth to Cleo? You're kinda freaking me out here."

Cleo broke out of her trance and looked up. She had spent the last several minutes staring at her knees so the sudden movement gave her vertigo. When she opened her eyes again, her boyfriend, Deuce, was staring at her through his sunglasses, looking concerned. They were both seated at the back of his pickup truck at their special place: a grassy hill overlooking the city.

"Sorry Deuce," she answered dully. "Just got lost…in my own head."

"Talk to me Cleo," he leaned in closer. "You haven't been yourself for a while now, and earlier today? You just show up looking like you're about to cry! What's the deal?"

"I just…" Cleo sighed. She didn't know what to say anymore. What was she supposed to tell him? That she was in love with another man? That she had sorta slept with him while she was inhabiting another body? That her perfect life just didn't seem so perfect anymore?

Deuce made a startled sound and Cleo felt something wet rolling down her face. Her dainty hands ran over her well-moisturized, tan skin. The Egyptian princess realized she was crying. "Deuce, I'm sorry, I-

"Hey, it's okay," he tried to tell her. "If you don't want to talk, that's fine. I don't want to make you cry."

She shook her head. "It's not that. Deuce, just listen." But she didn't speak. Instead, Cleo leaned over and kissed him on the lips. He kissed her back and she tried desperately to engage in it, to feel it. She wanted to experience that beautiful spark that would make her remember, and also make her forget. To erase her worries and make her Cleo again.

But she wasn't Cleo anymore. At least, not the _same_ Cleo. Not the Cleo she used to be.

She broke the kiss, and more tears spilled from her eyes. "Oh Deuce, I'm so sorry, but I just can't anymore. I can't stay with you, living this lie. I can't be with you anymore."

"You're…breaking up with me?"

Cleo nodded. She bit her lip to keep her mouth shut. She was almost afraid what other secrets might pour out if she didn't. Instead, she waited for Deuce's unhappy reaction. What would it be? Anger, sadness, disbelief? All were possible, no, likely. The ghoul cringed in anticipation.

Deuce let out a long sigh. "Well that's a relief."

"WHAT?" Cleo shrieked without thinking. She could not have just heard what she thought she heard.

"I just meant that I've been waiting for this day, for this conversation."

"You've…" Cleo faltered. "You've been expecting it?"

Deuce nodded. "I knew something was wrong by the time we got back from Christmas break. You wouldn't tell me what it was, but you acted like something had happened. I knew you didn't have a fight with your friends and that nobody died, so I thought it might have to do with us." He paused. "I thought maybe I did something to upset you, or you didn't love me anymore. Maybe you loved someone else now instead, I didn't know."

"Deuce-y," she said, using her nickname for him. "I'm sorry, I never thought about how you were feeling. I guess I was being a pretty shitty girlfriend," she laughed at herself. "But it's not that I don't love you anymore, I will always love you," her hand shot out and grabbed his. "I mean it. It's just that…I…" her lips faltered. Getting the words off her tongue was more difficult than she had realized. "…I love someone else. I'm sorry!"

She collapsed. Despite being the one getting dumped, Deuce held her up as she sobbed. It took her minutes to recover enough to speak. "I'm sorry Deuce. I don't want to kick you out of my life. Could you ever…forgive me? I know it's a lot to ask…"

Part of Cleo was desperately hoping he'd immediately tell her he would, but he didn't. It took Deuce a minute before he answered her, slowly. "Maybe Cleo, in time. The truth is I don't want you out of my life either, but the past weeks have been pretty tough. I'm kind of glad it's finally over to be honest."

"I regret hurting you, I do, Deuce…"

The gorgon shrugged. "Hey, I'll be okay. I'm sure there are plenty of other ghouls out there for me."

Cleo nodded. "I know there are. And when you feel like talking again…"

"I'll let you know." There was an awkward sort of pause there, as both teens had finished speaking and Cleo stood up to leave. "Hey Cleo?" The Egyptian turned to look back at her ex-boyfriend. "I hope he treats you well, this guy you love. He better treat you good, cause if he doesn't, I'll kick his ass."

Cleo, taken back by this, started to chuckle. "Trust me Deuce, if he treats me bad, I'll kick his ass myself."

"That's my ghoul."

* * *

The doorbell started to ring. Clawdeen opened it impatiently, unsure who would be bothering them now and wanting to get back to her show. The werewolf found herself more than a little surprised to see Cleo standing there with her arms crossed. Before Clawdeen could even greet her or inquire what she wanted Cleo made her demands: she wanted to see Cody. Immediately.

The human had no idea what Clawdeen wanted when she called him out of his room and over to the front door. He was equally surprised to see Cleo standing there. His eyebrows shot up and disappeared behind his hair. "C-Cleo?"

"Cody," she grunted out his name from between her teeth. "Inside." She pushed past him and entered the house. Cody and Clawdeen stood there for a moment, too surprised to react, until they eventually closed the door and followed her. Cleo's tone was seething, as if something had greatly upset her and made her angry.

The reality was Cleo had been greatly relieved after parting with Deuce. A strange momentum seemed to fill her and she decided she should see Cody immediately. Well, it was less a decision and more her body moving on its own. Her brain only caught up after. But when it did, Cleo's mind filled with thoughts of Cody. They weren't happy thoughts, no, the opposite in fact. She was quite angry with him.

Back in the hallway, Cody tried to say something but Cleo cut him off. "Cody," she spoke his name with malice and loathing, "I just have one thing to say to you." She leaned in close till they were mere centimeters apart. "I-hate-you."

"W-What?"

"I hate you for what you did to me," she explained. "You had no right."

"I don't underst-

"You saved me," she cut him off. "What gave you the right?" She could tell he still didn't understand. "Back at my party, you saw the pitiful state I was in. I had fallen so far I allowed myself to be used as nothing more than a cocksleeve, then you, in some kind of sick cruelty, took pity on me.

You took care of me and made sure I was okay, and you didn't even tell anyone! I treated you like you were beneath me. I never gave you the time of day, you could have ruined me…but you didn't. Then when my asshole dad decided to neglect and ignore me and I had no place to go, you let me in your home. You treated me like I was one of you, even when I wasn't. You made me feel something I had never felt before, and look what it did to me!"

Tears welled up in her eyes once again. "Look what you did to me! Now I can't stop thinking about you. I broke up with my perfect boyfriend because it wasn't the same anymore; it was just a pale imitation to what you made me feel. You made me fall in love with you, you bastard! Why…? Why?"

She balled her fists up and pounded them lightly against his chest as she seemed to collapse on top of him. Cody held her up and big fat tears ran down her face. She was sobbing loudly now, making pathetic crying noises and even her nose was running.

"I'm sorry Cleo," he held her tight. "I'm sorry I put you through this. You gotta believe me, I never meant to. I knew you had the mark, but I didn't want to force you into anything. I thought if I gave you space and let you leave, you'd understand and come back. Ugh that was so stupid! I'm such a dick! I should never have let you go like that!"

Cleo stopped crying, and wiped her face on Cody's shirt. Then she looked up at him. "Y-You got that right," she hiccupped, "you big idiot! How could you let me fall into such a state? What kind of man are you?"

Sensing some of her normal attitude returning, Cody relaxed slightly. He placed his right hand comfortingly over the back of her head. "I'm sorry," he repeated. "Tell me what I can do to make it up to you. What is it you want Cleo?"

"I want-" she wiped a few tears off her puffy face, "I want to go home. I just want to go home!"

"Aww," Clawdeen leaned down and placed a hand on her friend's shoulder. "You are home ghoulfriend, you are home."

Cleo hiccupped again. "R-Really?"

With help from Clawdeen, Cody slowly brought Cleo back up to her feet. The Egyptian hadn't realized it, but all of the other ghouls from the harem had heard the noise and gathered in the hall. Cleo saw the look of concern on their faces as they watched her. She nodded toward them and they each in turn nodded back and smiled.

"You're home now Cleo," Cody gave her a quick kiss on her wet cheek before pulling her into a warm hug. "Welcome home."

* * *

Cleo moved in immediately. All of her stuff was still back at her mansion, but she'd retrieve it all later and the ghouls would help. For now, her friends were more than happy to share what was theirs, and it turned out Cody kept a few things she had left behind when she moved out.

Cleo was introduced to the three members of the harem that had joined while she was away. Or rather, reintroduced, as she already knew all three of them. The first was Twyla, the daughter of the boogeyman.

Not long after Cleo left, Cody had fucked both Twyla and her best friend Howleen. As Dracubecca's research led her to realize, Cody could only have one ghoul from each race in his harem. And since he was already bonded with Clawdeen, Howleen didn't get the mark. The younger werewolf was quite disappointed, but still somewhat satisfied and Twyla had become a wonderful asset to the harem.

The other two members were Abbey Bominable the yeti, and Operetta, the daughter of the phantom of the opera. Both ghouls had been after Cody for some time, however they kept getting in each other's way. Cody had sex with them both at the same time, making for his first and only double joining at once. Now that they were in the harem, they no longer felt the need to compete for his affections.

That night, all eleven ghouls (counting Dracubecca as one) got together in Cody's bedroom. The bed had been expanded multiple times to accommodate all the new ghouls and was now nearly the size of the room itself. Since she hadn't officially gotten her own turn yet (having to share with Toralei), Cleo got to go first. She was the center of attention, but that was normal for her.

The Egyptian ghoul was butt-naked, with nothing more on that a few wrappings she couldn't remove. Her slim, tan body clung to Cody's just like it had in her daydream. "Mhmm…you're so big," she gasped, pleased. "I can feel it throbbing inside me. Good work manservant, your princess is pleased."

Cody smirked as he massaged her breasts. "For a princess, your boobs are pretty small." He thrust his dick up further inside her pussy. "And I've got a lot of room inside you. Is that normal?"

Cleo scoffed, pretending to be insulted. She lightly slapped his chest with her hand. "You know I've taken quite a few cocks in there, but none as amazing as yours. Now, I demand you use it to fuck me! I order you!"

"Order me?" Cody increased his pace. "You don't need to order me to fuck your slutty pussy. I'll do it all day, you just have to say it. Tell me what you want!"

"I want you to fuck me!" she closed her eyes and gasped. Her small tits bounced up with every thrust. "I want you to fuck my slutty pussy! Fuck me silly!"

"I'm cumming!" Cody declared soon after. With a last grunt he blew his load inside her. Wave after wave of cum was unleashed inside her womb. Cody kept thrusting a few more times, trying to make sure he filled her up with every last drop.

Once he was spent, the human pulled himself free and laid Cleo down on the bed. She wore a slutty, ahegao expression on her face with her tongue sticking out, letting the boy know she had cum as well. Once he pulled out a gush of semen spilled out of her pussy, dripping the leftover load over the bed.

"Okay," he turned to the other ten ghouls and rubbed his hands together naughtily. "Who's next?"

The human then proceeded to fuck every girl in his harem. Cody fucked Clawdeen doggy-style, then Dracubecca in the missionary position. He fucked Spectra up in the air and Toralei down on the floor. He fucked Frankie as she fucked Ghoulia with her dick, and then he fucked Ghoulia too. He took turns fucking Lagoona and Abbey, and then let Operetta and Twyla suck him off until he eventually bukkaked all over their slutty faces.

Finally at the end he was tired and sweaty. He had cum more times than ever before, more than he thought possible. But after all that, Cleo wanted a goodnight snack, so Cody throat-fucked her upside down till he blew the rest of his semen down into her belly and she guzzled what remained. Then she fell asleep with a naughty look on her face.

Cody lay there, naked and sweaty, surrounded by almost a dozen beautiful ghouls who all loved him, and smiled. It was crazy, and maybe it was wrong or immoral, and he couldn't tell if it would last, but he didn't care. He loved it, and he loved them, and that was all that mattered to him. His last thought was of his ghouls before he closed his eyes and fell asleep.

* * *

**A/N: Reviews are appreciated. **


	32. A Friendly Visit

**A/N: So this last chapter was meant to be fun, a lot of readers have requested something like this so I wanted to give it to them, but I am worried it's more serious and dark than intended. Hopefully the humor shines through. Several people were curious about this story being continued, so here's the deal: my story is complete, but other writers are free to write a sequel to it. You just have to let me know before you post it. If multiple writers want to do it, that's fine, the more the merrier. I've let people continue my stories before and usually they give up pretty quick, so the more writers the greater chance the story will go somewhere. Okay. For the final time, thanks for reading. **

**The Canadian at Monster High**

**Chapter 32: A Friendly Visit**

It was a beautiful spring morning in New Salem, USA. It was the middle of April, a month usually known for its rain, but that wasn't the case today. Yesterday's spring showers had all dried up and the sun had come out to give both monsters and humans a touch of warmth in anticipation of the summer ahead.

It was only eight a.m., but education never sleeps. Dozens of half-asleep, yawning monster-teens were getting out of their cars or getting dropped off in front of the school. Like zombies (which some of them were), they stumbled and moaned as they headed inside for another day of stuffy classrooms and droning teachers.

There was one teenager however, that was an exception. This teen easily stood apart from all their peers in both attitude and appearance. The young person was both wide-awake and excited, their eyes barely blinked as they scanned the crowds outside the school. Not to mention all the little sounds and squeaks coming from them.

Of course it was their physical appearance that caught passerby's attentions. So different from all the other students milling about. The truth was that this teen was not a monster at all, but a human. A single glance was enough to tell-they looked similar to many other humans. A little different of course, just enough to stand out even among their own kind. Regardless, they were a human amongst monsters.

But at the heart of the matter, it wasn't their appearance, their attitude or even how much noise they were making. The truth was this person, this human, did not belong there at all, and this was something the students could inherently tell somehow. Because this human was a girl, so she was not Cody. She also had purple hair, not black, so she was not Clair.

Her name was Sierra, and she did not belong.

* * *

"This is it…" Sierra, the purple-haired tall fangirl, glanced down at the crumpled up paper in her hand for the thousandth time that morning. She looked tired, her eyes were bloodshot and her hair was unwashed. "This has to be it," she spoke out loud to herself. "I've finally found you Cody!"

Almost an entire school year had passed since Cody 'disappeared', but Sierra had never given up looking. She still remembered how upset she had been that first day when she discovered he was missing and found signs that he had moved. After searching everywhere she thought he could possibly be (and a few other places just to be sure) Sierra interrogated his parents. She was quite thorough, but either they never knew or they'd never tell. The fangirl was still unsure.

She considered hiring a private detective, but thought she could do the same work for free. After quitting school, she devoted all her time to finding Cody. She searched for clues, but she was never very good so all of her leads led her to dead ends. She searched endless databases looking for a glimpse of her 'beloved' and even looked on Google Maps, but to no avail.

No matter how desperate it looked, Sierra never quit. Maybe that was part of the reason Chris Mclean threw her a bone. He contacted her months earlier requesting her participation in another Total Drama season, this one called "All-Stars". The host explained that he wanted her, not Cody. That her ridiculous zaniness would bring in fans in ways that Cody's likeability never could and that Chef was wrong when he said adding her without him was a terrible idea. She refused, so he made her a deal. He'd give her info on Cody's location if she'd consent to come back for the next season. She agreed.

Chris heard a rumor Cody was attending a school in New Salem in the States, so Sierra took a plane over as fast as she could. Now Cody was finally within her grasp! _Or, was he?_

"I'm coming Coddikins!" she suddenly screamed out among the crowd of monsters. "Momma's here!" Teens turned and stared, but she was oblivious. With no attempt at subtlety and no desire to be quiet, Sierra bulldozed her way up the steps and into the school.

The halls were already half-full of students getting ready for class. Sierra glanced around and felt disgusted. The truth was, she had little patience for monster-kind and certainly no love. "…nasty freaks…" she muttered under her breath. That's what she thought they were, a bunch of freaks. She didn't get why they existed or why no one did anything about them. If it was up to her, she'd have them all put in internment camps.

But she was here for Cody, so she tried to ignore the urge to gag as she walked down the hall. Instead she pulled out a stack of papers from her backpack that all had a large picture of Cody on them and read: "missing, have you seen me?". She held them in her hands as she called out. "Cody? Cody? Where are you?" she stuck one of the papers on a locker and another on a wall.

When she didn't hear him answer, she turned to the closest monster; a guy with an eyeball for a head. "Have you seen this sweet little angel?" she shoved the paper in his eye. He shook his head/eye. Sierra glared at him. "Well then, what good are you?!" she stomped past him and went down another hallway.

As she made her way through the school she continued to draw attention to herself by yelling and slapping wanted posters everywhere. It wasn't until she slapped a poster on what she thought was a fish tank that someone said something to her. "Hey!" the fish tank complained.

A green, scaly hand reached up and ripped off the poster. Sierra realized it wasn't a fish tank at all, but some sea-monster guy wearing a water tank over his head. "What's your problem? What is this?" he looked at the poster.

"It's my Cody-kins!" she exclaimed. "Have you seen him?"

"Cody?" he took a better look at the crumpled up photo. "Oh yeah, I know that guy."

Sierra gasped. "You do?"

"Yeah, I saw him just yesterday. Course, I dunno where he is now."

The fangirl groaned. "Then what good are you?"

"Sorry," Gil scoffed, not sounding apologetic at all. "If you really want to find him, why don't you just ask one of his girlfriends?"

Sierra's face twitched. "Girlfriends? Girlfriends!" she screamed before grabbing Gil by the shoulders and shoving him up against a row of nearby lockers. "Cody doesn't have any girlfriends beside me, you ugly monster FREAK!"

She slammed him again, hard, and then let go. Gil slid to the floor, and when he looked back up the crazy human was gone.

Sierra didn't stop, she kept going. Becoming wildly upset didn't make her want to find Cody any less. The difference was, now she showed even less concern. She popped into classrooms to call his name and ran down hallways. She continued to act like a lunatic until she was practically frothing at the mouth.

"Have you seen Cody? Have you seen Cody? Have you seen Cody?"

Most of the monsters ignored her, some laughed, others tried to help but found communication nearly impossible and gave up. Finally, it was Ghoulia who was the first of Cody's harem to interact with the fangirl. The zombie heard her asking for Cody and went over to investigate.

"Do you know Cody?"

"Ughh…" she nodded.

"You do? Where is he?"

"Rhaaa….grrr…..mehh…" As she spoke, Ghoulia moved her hands around, trying to point in the right direction and explain.

Sierra didn't get any of it. Her frustration soon overloaded and she lashed out. "Ughh…shut up!" she screamed. "Talk like a person or be quiet! I thought you might be able to help me, but I guess you're too retarded to even speak right!"

Ghoulia looked very offended as Sierra ran off. She went to find help. Luckily the zombie didn't have to go far, she soon ran into Clawdeen and Lagoona. She quickly explained to them that there was a very rude human girl running around the school looking for Cody.

"Did she say what her name was?" But Ghoulia shook her head at Clawdeen's question. "Alright, let's go find her."

It wasn't hard, she carved quite the path. "Hey you!" Clawdeen called out. Sierra was at the other end of the hallway, and hearing this, stopped. "Excuse me?" She walked over to the human with Lagoona beside her. "We heard you were looking for Cody."

"Yes!" Her face broke out into a psychotic smile. "Where is my Codykins?"

"Codykins?" Clawdeen spoke the word in a confused tone.

"So why are you looking for him?" Lagoona spoke up. Sierra switched her attention from the werewolf to the sea-monster ghoul. "Do you…do you know Cody?"

"Oh of course!" she gushed. "Cody is my hubby-wubby! We've known each other forever," she lied. "We're in love and we were going to be married, but then tragedy struck!" Her voice took on a dramatic tone as if she were going to cry. "He was kidnapped by one of your kind!" An angry finger was shoved into Lagoona's face. "Now I'm here to rescue him! So…where is he?"

"Umm…" Clawdeen and Lagoona both found themselves lost for words. "Just one quick question: who are you?"

"Me? I'm Sierra," she answered. "If you do know Codykins then I'm sure he's told you all about me. He's such a cutie-pie really."

"Right…" Clawdeen and Lagoona shared a look. "Actually I heard he was in the…in the…"

"The basement!" Lagoona exclaimed. "You'll find him there."

"Yay!" Sierra clapped. "I'm glad at least one of you is intelligent enough to answer a fucking question." And with that rude statement, she left.

Clawdeen looked at Lagoona gravely. "We've gotta get the ghouls."

* * *

Clawdeen, Lagoona, Frankie, Spectra, Toralei, Dracubecca, Ghoulia, Twyla, Operetta, Abbey and Cleo all gathered in the empty gymnasium. Most of them didn't know why they were there, only that Lagoona had spread the word that it was important to the harem.

"What's going on ghouls?" Frankie asked Clawdeen and Lagoona, who were both standing in front of the others. "You pulled me out of a very important Clawculus test."

"Yeah," Abbey agreed. "What so important?"

"I don't care what it is," Toralei said calmly as she tried to make herself comfortable. "As long as it gets me out of class, it's fine."

"We promise this is important," Lagoona reassured the group.

"This is about Cody," Clawdeen said. "Someone from his old life, back when he was in Total Drama, has come to Monster High." This caused quite a stir among the ghouls. They had all been told about Cody's old life back in Canada. There was many mutters and whispers and several ghouls asked who it was. "It's…Sierra."

The reaction this time was much more pronounced. "You mean that psychopath?" Operetta asked.

"That creepy girl who stalked Cody mercilessly?" Spectra gasped.

"Oh no," Twyla frowned. "Poor Cody, this is horrible. He shouldn't have to be reminded of that…"

"Well there's some good news at least," Clawdeen said. "After all, Cody is home sick with a cold. He doesn't know anything about this, and we'll make sure it stays that way. This also gives us an advantage because Sierra has no clue."

"We have to make sure it stays that way," Dracubecca declared. "We cannot let her get anywhere near Cody!"

"Yes, but how?" Abbey asked. "Maybe we should put her in place."

An idea came to Cleo. "Yes! We can teach her a lesson!"

"Oh yeah," Toralei smirked. "I'm liking where this is going…"

"Calm down you two," Frankie tried to settle them. "We just want to get her out of Monster High…"

"…for good," Operetta finished her sentence. Frankie gave her a look. "What? Sugar, ya'll know we cannot just let her walk out'a here today, then come back t'morrow. We gotta make sure she doesn't come back-ever."

"Agreed," Clawdeen nodded. "But what's the best way to do that?" Ghoulia groaned something that sounded like a plan.

* * *

Sierra stood in the Headmistress' office feeling even more frustrated than before. She had tried to break into the basement, but a pretty gargoyle with a French accent showed up and dragged her in here. "Tell me again," Headmistress Bloodgood sighed. "What were you doing down there?"

"Duh! I'm trying to find my Codykins!" she stomped her feet. "Where is he?"

Bloodgood looked up, curious. "Cody Anderson? Well he's not supposed to be in here until third period. He's my personal aide you see…" A lusty look crossed her face. "He helps me with…all sorts of things…"

Sierra cringed a little in disgust. "Why does that sound so…sexual?"

The headmistress chuckled lightly. "Because it is sexual, of course. You would not believe how much easier filling out some of these forms are when you've got a thick cock fucking you from behind. Granted, it does make my signatures a little sloppy…"

"WHAT!?" Sierra screamed loudly.

"Oh don't worry, no one ever looks at my signature anyway…"

"I'LL KILL YOU!"

Sierra lunged across the desk to throttle the older woman with her bare hands. Just then Clawdeen, Lagoona and the rest of the ghouls showed up. "Let her go Sierra!" Clawdeen and Frankie grabbed her from behind and tore her off the headmistress.

"Get off me!" the super-fan pulled herself free. "What do you freaks want? Unless you're here to tell me where Cody is, I don't care!"

"We're here to ask you to leave, mate," Lagoona tried to sound brave. "You've caused quite a disruption in our school and it's got to stop."

Sierra sneered. "What do I care? I'm not leaving without Cody!"

"He's not here," Frankie told her. "So you can't find him."

"Lying won't work," Sierra shook her head. "Several monsters have already told me they've seen him around, they just didn't know where he was."

"He doesn't go to school here anymore," Dracubecca lied. "He transferred-moved away."

"I don't believe you!" she said stubbornly. "Why are you trying to stop me from having my happily ever after?"

"You want to know why?" Clawdeen sighed. "It's because you're no good for Cody. From what he's told us and everything we've seen here today, you need help ghoulfriend. Get to a psychiatrist or something."

"That's…that's just not true!" Sierra sputtered out. "I'm perfect for Cody. What do you freaks know anyway? I bet none of you care for Cody!"

"That's what isn't true," Cleo shook her head. "Maybe no one let you know Sierra, but all us ghouls?" she motioned to the eleven of them. "We're Cody's ghoulfriends-that is, his _girlfriends_."

It seemed to take a moment for the stalker's brain to process. "All of you…?" she whispered. Then, all of a sudden, her anger returned in waves. "You monster freaks took Codykins from me? Then I'll just get rid of all of you!" Wasting no time she jumped on Frankie and started to strangle her.

"Don't touch her!" Toralei punched Sierra in the face, which was enough to break her grip on Frankie. Clawdeen then grabbed the human and used her werewolf strength to fling her out into the hallway.

"We have to get her out of the school!" Twyla said frantically. "Before she can hurt anyone else!"

"I got this!" Abbey held out her hands and used her powers to send out a wave of ice. The ice hit the floor and started to spread. It went down the hallway and reached the entrance before she stopped it. The school now had an indoor ice-skating ring.

"Nice work Abbey!" Clawdeen knocked Sierra onto the ice and then kicked her in the ass as hard as she could. The fangirl went sliding down the hall yelling out obscenities as she flew.

The ghouls carefully slid down the ice after her and made sure to push her out the entrance and into the open air. Sierra, bruised and cold but not beaten, got to her feet and snarled. "You can't stop me! I will find Cody!" she then made a run for the doors.

"Somebody stop her!"

Abbey blocked her path, but Sierra was tougher than she realized. She managed to knock the snow-monster down. "Abbey no!" Clawdeen and Toralei both jumped on Sierra and tried to slow her down. It worked, but only temporarily. She threw them on their butts far quicker than they expected.

Twyla hesitantly walked over to the fangirl from behind. "I didn't want to do this…" She held up one hand and used her mental powers on Sierra. Soon the human's mind went dark and she found herself trapped in a nightmare. Meanwhile, her body just stood there immobile.

"Great work Twyla," Frankie let out a relieved sigh and stepped forward. "Now let's move her out of here before she wakes up."

But before they got her ten feet Sierra snapped out of it. "Give me my Cody!" she grabbed Frankie's shoulders and squeezed.

"Ahh!" Surprised and afraid, Frankie accidentally activated her powers and electrocuted Sierra. The fangirl cried out as a bolt of electricity ran through her body. The Franken-ghoul let go, but the damage was already done.

Sierra wasn't badly burned, however she was definitely hurt and most of her clothing had been burned off, leaving her naked. She stood there for a minute swaying while the ghouls looked on. "I'm not…done. I'm coming Cody…"

But just then, a police car pulled up to the school. "Everyone freeze!" A vampire cop declared, flying out of his vehicle and pulling a gun. "We got a call from the headmistress about a dangerous intruder inside the school. Where are they?"

All of the ghouls pointed at Sierra.

The cop looked her over as his partner got out of the car. "Is she a streaker too?" he asked, noticing Sierra's naked body. "Wait, is she even a monster?"

"Uhh…"

"Of course!" Toralei nodded. "She's a…"

"A werecat," Cleo smiled. "Can't you tell?"

"Oh of course," the vampire still looked unsure but cuffed her anyway. He and his partner dragged her over to their car. "We have a place for freaks like you. Don't worry, we'll make sure you get all the help you need…"

It wasn't until the cop car drove off that the ghouls were able to relax. Their hearts were beating so fast they felt like they might explode. "Well that wasn't so hard," Clawdeen declared, placing her hands on her hips, "now was it?"

The other ghouls all gave her a look, but after a minute they all started to laugh.

Meanwhile the monster police officers took Sierra downtown to a prison cell designed specifically for monsters. Sierra kept raving about somebody named "Cody" and threatened to kill anyone who touched her. The cops thought she might be mentally unstable, so for the time being they placed her in a cell for unbalanced monsters.

"We'll come back with some clothes soon," the officer said before walking away from the cell.

Sierra looked around and realized she wasn't the only person in the cell. There was also a male werewolf that looked like he'd been there for a while. She couldn't see him very well, but she sure could smell him. This worried the fangirl, but it didn't stop her from raving under her breath. "…stupid cops…werewolves…Cody…dumb freaks…gotta find….my boyfriend…kill them all…Cody…"

Just then the werewolf moved closer toward her. Sierra took a step back. He was now close enough that she could make out his features. She realized he was around the same age as her. "Hey there…" he spoke in a low, deep voice. Saliva could be seen dripping off his lips. "Name's Clawd…I'll be your boyfriend from now on…" he took a few steps closer.

"NOOOOOOOOOO!"

* * *

At the end of the day, the eleven ghouls headed back to their big home on the monster side of town. Along the way they stopped by the grocery store and picked up some hot soup and crackers for Cody.

When they walked inside they found him sitting on the couch watching TV. There was a blanket over his legs and a box of used tissues on the floor. "Hey Cody," they all greeted him one after another. "How you doing? You feeling any better?"

"I'm okay," he told them. His nose was bright red and his voice quite raspy. "I was sneezing a lot earlier, but I'm feeling better now, really." They all looked pleased to hear it. "So how was school? Did I miss anything interesting?"

For a moment none of the ghouls said anything. They all just looked at each other, and then nodded in unison. "N-No," Clawdeen answered him. "You didn't miss anything."

"Nothing out of the ordinary happened," Lagoona gave him a smile.

"It was really boring actually," Toralei faked a yawn. "Next time you get sick tell me beforehand, then I can stay home too."

"Oh no you don't," Cleo slid down on the couch beside Cody. "If anyone's staying home for some alone time with Cody, it'll be me."

This started an argument in which all eleven of the ghouls brought up why _they_ should be the one to get to stay home with Cody. They each had different reasons and some of them were quite adamant, but no one became angry or upset.

Cody himself laughed, it was just another day for him. He actually found the sound of all their voices melding together rather soothing. A strange but effective remedy for his cold. He crossed his arms behind his head and leaned back against the comfortable sofa. "I love you guys," he declared with his laziest smile.

**THE END**


End file.
